


Scars - The Culmination of My Failures

by Dreamillusions



Series: SCARTALE: Horrors of Being a Pacifist [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Determination entity, Dreams and Nightmares, First Meetings, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Genderless Frisk, Gun Violence, Headcanon, Heartbeats, Insanity, Narrator Chara, Nightmare Fuel, No More Resets (Undertale), PTSD Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Shooting, Snowdin, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicide Attempt, Terrorists, UNDERTALE AU - SCARTALE, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, flowey being a little shit, friendliness pellets, surface deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 177,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had never killed anyone. Not only that, but Frisk had also saved the entire underground and brought them to the surface.<br/>That means that everything is good. Everyone is happy. Everyone is safe.<br/>Right?<br/>Well... *giggle ominously* not quite.<br/>After all...<br/>Since when were you the one in control?</p><p>A series of one shots regarding PaciFrisk's journey through the Pacifist Route and how it would affect them on the surface. A lot of headcannons. No Neutral or Genocide Routes.<br/>And no Resets.<br/>Ch. 1: A meeting between a child and a flower with a new guide in sight?<br/>Ch. 2: Frisk goes to talk to Asriel<br/>Ch. 3: Toriel wakes up to screaming<br/>Ch. 4: Sans regards Frisk's sacrifice<br/>Ch. 5: Who are Frisk's living besties?<br/>Ch. 6: Heartbeat, Part 1<br/>Ch. 7: Some buttons are pressed ;)<br/>Ch. 8: Nightmares of insanity<br/>Ch. 9: First surface death<br/>Ch. 10: New eerie discoveries<br/>Ch. 11: Visiting Snowdin on a bad day<br/>Ch. 12: New mode unlocked<br/>Ch. 13: Manifested Determination<br/>Ch. 14: Plans for the future<br/>Ch. 15: Dream-Dive<br/>Ch. 16: A walk in the park<br/>Don't own undertale, Toby Fox does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Honor of the Late Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au' so if you have any questions or want to see my art and my comic, that's the place to go to ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME MY FRIENDS TO THE FIRST PART OF MY NEW SERIES I AM CALLING 'HORRORS OF BEING A PACIFIST' - DEPICTING HOW EVEN WITHOUT THE NEUTRAL OR THE GENOCIDE ROUTE, FRISK'S A TRAUMATIZED LITTLE KID.
> 
> ... I LOVE TORTURING MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS, HUH?
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> edit: added lines and decided that frisk is confusing enough as it is and placed their sentences in the usual "". if you preferred the original way, tell me and i'll consider it, okay? ^^

Surprisingly, their first death was by far one of the least violent ways they had perished throughout their journey across the Underground. And that says a lot since that death had occurred by bullets.

Well, maybe it felt less violent since it was over pretty quickly.

It all started with them passing through the purple gate into darkness. The only lit place is the mound with a lone golden flower standing straight and smiling childishly at them.

_* **Smiling at them.**_

_*Yes, you have read correctly._

Huh... what a weird thought...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey, the flower!"

_*Yep, just a strange and a slightly creepy golden flower with a smiley as a face. It almost looks like an animated child's drawing._

_*Yuck._

Okay, now they're really confused. Was that really their thought now? They don't think that they should be thinking of such insults... though their thought did have a point.

The flower was a bit odd. But… him... it (?) seemed friendly enough and they were not doing so well with the pain of falling several tenths of feet (or how far that fall really was. Their eyes begun to swirl when they had tried to calculate the length. They didn't get to those numbers yet so maybe it's best not to linger too long in that thought) and the blood coating the scratches on their face, side and the thankfully not broken arm. Their ears were still ringing and their thoughts still a bit fuzzy so maybe they were just imagining things?

Yea, they should just roll with it.

They stared at the strange creature as it rumbled about the 'underground', not truly paying attention until they felt something warm being yanked out of their chest and they stumbled back, clutching their shirt with a startle.

_*Wow, that felt weird._

For once, they agreed.

"Don't worry," Flowey said cheerily, (* _eerily so. I mean, look at its eyes! They are_ way _too eager!_ ) "This is your SOUL, the very culmination of your body."

They blinked and stared at the new glowing deep ruby red orb that appeared before them, watching as it quickly formed an cartoonish heart that pulsated with life and light, drawing their eyes to it and capturing their attention.

It was mesmerizing.

Flowey smiled happily. "Well? Try moving it."

They nodded and reached for the heart, giggling when it shot forward. They played with it, feeling giddiness growing in their chest that pushed away the pain. They laughed, skipping and twirling around the flower, who looked confusedly at them, growing more and more agitated the longer they played.

"Uh… can you stop that!?" Finally, the flower screeched in frustration and they skidded into a stop, their SOUL coming to rest in front of their chest, flashing almost sheepishly. When they had finally settled down, the flower coughed awkwardly and smiled. "You really are excited, huh? Do you want a way that will make your SOUL stronger and happier?"

They nodded excitedly, all earlier strange thoughts about the flower flying out of the window… well, hole in the ceiling. "Well, you just need to gather LV. Oh, and it stands for LOVE if you were wondering. You want some?" It winked playfully, making them laugh.

"Well then, so here are some 'friendliness pellets'," White seeds appeared around Flowey, twinkling happily. "Gather some with your SOUL. It will make us friends faster."

They grinned and sent out their heart, excited for the promise of a new friend.

A voice foreign to Flowey yet familiar shrieked in terror just as their SOUL touched a pellet.

_*NO! DON'T TOUCH—_

Pain exploded in their body and just before darkness enveloped them, they saw Flowey's smiley transform into a nightmarish grin and demonic laughter echoed in their ears as they faded away.

" ** _It's kill or be killed…_** "

* * *

They woke up with a start back in the bed of flowers. Confused, they sat back up and scanned their surrounding, noting how it was the exact same copy from their dream.

As they were scanning the cave-like place, they felt a throb begin in their chest. Baffled, they quickly raised their blue with purple stripes sweater to find a pink indent over the middle of their chest. Surprised, they touched the mark, jolting when an image popped into their head.

**Petals tore through their heart-shaped SOUL, leaving the heart to shudder and crack.**

They immediately pulled the sweater down self-consciously. That was certainly a strange dream.

Shrugging it off as a nightmare, they inspected their arm, finding no blood or injury, further strengthening their case of the strange encounter as a dream.

_*Actually, it wasn't._

_*Gee, had you tried opening your eyes? No wonder you think it's a dream._

They jolted and spun around to see a figure with a translucent outline stare at them with folded arms. The figure was a human with brownish amber chin-length hair cut straight, brown eyes that had strange red pupils and sickly pale skin with red cheeks. The human wore a green vest with a yellow stripe over the chest and a black button-up shirt, the collar peaking from the sweater and dark shorts.

They blinked at the surprise encounter and smiled in greeting, waving politely. "Hi there, stranger."

They got an amused smirk and a cheeky tilt of the head as a reply.

_*I am shocked you aren't screaming your head off by seeing a ghost._

A ghost? They looked lower, gasping when they saw that their new companion was floating, their legs turning more and more transparent the lower they looked, the feet completely unseen.

 _*Now that's the reaction I was looking for._ The ghost laughed, approaching them and grabbing their cheeks, squeezing them. They squeaked and swatted the hands, holding gingerly their throbbing cheeks, attempting to glower at the ghost, expecting to hear laughter.

Yet, the ghost actually seemed awed.

_*I can actually touch you. How does a small baby like you have enough Determination to make me so corporeal, not to mention even take the power of SAVE from that damned flower?_

They huffed Indignantly, still holding their now bright red cheeks, only belatedly realizing what the ghost had said. "Don't call me small _—_ Wait, that flower wasn't a dream?"

_*Nope. Didn't you hear my 'Commentary'? Such a trusting baby. For a human, that is._

_*How old are you anyways?_

"I'm eight! So don't call me a baby!"

The ghost choked on their… ghostly breath for a moment before beginning to laugh, ignoring their protests. * _E-eight?! No wonder you got cheated on! You're practically a newborn! You're not going to survive down here, kiddo._

They shut up, blinking at the specter, an idea curling into their brain.

They grinned a little too sweetly. "So does that mean that I have a new guide?"

That made the ghost stiffen and look at them with suspicion in their eyes.

 _*Me? A guide?_ They nodded. _*Why?_

"Because you look nice. Plus, you look like you know the place." And the ghost owes them for the insults, but said ghost didn't need to know that.

The other's perpetually red cheeks darkened, seeming to elect pondering over the idea for a while than comment on the 'nice' compliment.

A long while passed and they started shifting in their place, face pouting. Maybe their plan didn't work as well as they intended.

"You can just say that you don't want to..."

The ghost sighed and shrugged. * _Sure. Why not? Not like I have anything better to do._

They perked up. "Really?"

The specter nodded, rolling eyes at their shift of mood.

"Thank you, Ghost!" They grinned, earlier anger forgotten, and threw their arms around the ghost, eliciting a shriek from their newly appointed guide. They laughed happily.

"I have a new friend now!"

Their companion grumbled and pried them away. _*Yeah, yeah. Name's Chara, by the way. What's yours, wimpy?_

"Frisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the first installment of the scartale series of one-shots i have begun writing. hopefully you guys will like those stories.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something written - is chara talking.


	2. Twisted Hopes and Trampled Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second installment to the SCARTALE series.  
> frisk saved everyone... or ALMOST everyone?  
> only one last monster to save?  
> but how? is there a way?  
> does the monster even wants to be saved?  
> was this whole ordeal just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: decided to stick all of the installments into one story. enjoy ^^
> 
> made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au' if you want to see art and the planned comic. please support me there ^^
> 
> second installment to the scartale series
> 
> ENJOY ^^

The barrier was destroyed. Everyone was preparing to leave, but Frisk had something to do. Something extremely important to them.

And so, they retraced their way back into the underground.

A while later, they were lying on a bed of golden flowers, the buds rising high above them, hearing the wind rustle the stems, brushing casually against their heated cheeks. Sunlight seeping from the hole they had fallen from at the start of their journey and washing everything brilliant gold.

They closed their eyes, enjoying the serene scene when hesitant footsteps rattled gently the earth. They turned so they were lying on their stomach and rose onto their knees, searching for the source of the footsteps.

"Howdy."

Frisk turned to the owner of the greeting, slanted eyes landing on a childish anthropomorphic goat covered with white fur and innocent red eyes clothed in a green with a yellow stripe sweater and brown pants.

They blinked and nodded their head in invitation, settling on their knees. The monster chuckled and rubbed behind his ears sheepishly.

"I-I just wanted to come and say hi one last time before… well, you know."

"Oh." They lowered their gaze and bit their lower lip in distress. They could see from the edge of their periphery the goat flail, apologies spilling from his snout. It made them chuckle and sniffle, their eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Frisk…" They looked back up, their bitten on lip trembling. The goat smiled kindly, albeit very anguished. It made their heart clench and they wished that they could have saved him somehow. "I'm sad since I won't be able to talk to mom and dad like the Asriel they knew would, but I guess… that I can still be your friend, if you so wish. That way, when I turn back to Flowey, I won't be so lonely, knowing that I have friends. Maybe it would even keep me _rooted_."

They giggled at the pun and Asriel smiled wider and knelt before them, extending his paw to them, the wind fluttering around and sunshine shining on the two.

It seemed almost like a picture straight out of a fantasy book; Though usually in a fantasy book, the protagonist is able to save every single one of his friends; But the coolness of the wind and the warmth of the sun alongside the smoothness of the flowers had proven to them that this was truly real.

They grinned shakily and grabbed the offered paw, wet brown meeting relieved red.

"Thank you, Frisk," Asriel muttered, eyes closing and head lowering, shadowing them. "Since now I can finally ask without feeling bad.

If I'm your friend—"

Frisk's brows furrowed, dread gripping his chest as the grip around his hand tightened.

Suddenly, Asriel's head swung up and pitch black sclera with white pupils snapped open, black tears dropping from them.

" _— **S** a_V ** _E_** _**m** E._"

Their breath hitched at the distorted voice. They attempted to scoot back, only for their captured hand to yank them back. They squeaked and tried to run away for real this time but something suddenly gripped their ankle. They stumbled and nearly fell on their face. Their eyes fell on vines sprouting from the ground in sickening snapping sounds and encasing their legs.

A frightened shriek escaped their lips and they scrambled back right into Asriel's arms. They swiveled around to see Asriel smile sadly at them, the dark tears staining his fur into a revolting shade of ash, his free hand reaching for them.

"N-no!" They cried out and struggled to free their hand from the death grip. A vine rose and struck their shoulder. They screamed in pain and fell back, this time seized by the monster's arms, surprisingly strong for what seemed to be a mere child.

They writhed in the embrace, stiffening when they felt the other's head fall onto their shoulder and nuzzle their neck, the black tears staining their sweater and neck. They screwed their eyes shut, breath coming in short terrified gasps.

Vines slinked around their legs and to their hips, thorns digging into their flesh through the material of their clothes. Their muscles clenching at the pain.

Asriel sighed happily, oblivious to their distress, his breath much colder than before, sending a chill up their spine. "How much I have missed feeling warmth.

You know, Frisk, I always wondered about ways to restore my body. The only way I found was having seven souls. I guess now I can't restore it anymore.

But—" Claws dug into their arms and they whimpered.

The vines now reached their stomach, thorns drawing droplets of blood.

"— I _did_ restore my body, so I actually don't need all seven souls. I only need a way to keep my body. I thought I would give you a chance, see if you come up with an idea.

But I am running out of time and you are my friend so…" One of the paws rose to rest over their chest in an almost affectionate gesture, "So please give me your SOUL."

A vine rose up and shot into their chest. They gasped in pain, feeling it slither around their SOUL and force it out, the paw over their chest grabbing it the minute it was out. They were now trembling, crying openly now, begging for the pain to stop.

They pleaded with Asriel to leave their SOUL alone. They didn't want to die. It hurts so much.

The red heart thumped erratically in Asriel's hand as he admired it, squeezing slightly too hard on it, eliciting pained wheezes from them.

"So beautiful… Frisk, your SOUL is so pretty. Don't worry, when Chara and I combined our SOULs, we shared the control over our body. We were one. We should have been together forever."

He squeezed harsher at the memory, making them choke and scream in pain, clawing at their chest, where the hole made by the vine was still bleeding. "But it was my fault. I didn't listen to Chara and look at us now.

...Your SOUL really reminds me of Chara's, it even has the same shine. But no matter," Asriel finally loosened his grip and Frisk whimpered, black spots dancing in their sight and fuzziness entering their head.

" _P-please... S-stop..._ "

They were going to die.

They could feel it.

It's the end.

Why?

Why, Asriel?

The monster's muzzle pressed to their ear, their SOUL pressed to his chest, the heart beating so quickly it nearly burst. "Thank you, Frisk."

He absorbed it.

Everything turned red and then shattered.

* * *

A scream erupted from their mouth as they shot up from their position.

 _*Frisk?_   Chara's sleepy voice echoed in their frantic mind. They were lying in a very familiar bed, their sheets tangled with their limbs and soaked with sticky sweat and saliva.

Their chest heaved up and down erratically as they tried to bring their racing heart back to normal, checking their chest for any signs of injuries.

Nothing. Only scars and the remnants of adrenaline coursing in their veins.

They panted, their hand pressed to their chest.

It … it was… it was only a dream.

Relief washed over them.

O-of course it was a dream… Asriel never… he would never… of course he won't… besides, he is back to Flowey so he can't harm them…

"Heh… heh heh heh…" They chuckled at first, then snorted and then burst out laughing, curling into a ball and slowly being reduced to whimpers and sniffling.

_*Alright, what's wrong?_

"Go away, Chara. I had enough Dreemurs trying to get me for my SOUL."

They could feel the other's confusion but it appeared that their message got across since the specter didn't come closer and simply hovered at the edge of the bed, regarding them apprehensively.

 _*So… you dreamt about Asgore?_  They shook their head. *... _Toriel?_ Another shake.

A tense pause.

 _*...Asriel?_ They finally nodded. Chara took a shuddering breath. _*Let me guess… he... he tried to kill you?_ They nodded again.

A sigh. * _Great… just so you know, he's in reality too much of a crybaby to actually do it, alright?_ A hesitant nod. _*Well… good that you understand. God, it hasn't even been a week since he destroyed the barrier and you are already breaking down, wimpy._

Thanks for the reminder, they sniffled and rubbed their eyes, their chest still aching. "It... It felt so real. How could it be a dream if it felt so realistic?"

Silence…

A warm, comforting hand fluttered over their cheek, just like a warm wind. Their breath hitched but soon the warmth sipped in and they closed their eyes, trying to remember all of the good memories they had of their journey.

Hopeful smile soon fell into a despaired frown.

**Toriel chucking fireballs at them. Papyrus hurling waved of bones and forcing them into the snow. Undyne's relentless spears and insane battle cry. Metatton taunting and laughing at their attempts. Muffet's pet. Asgore's trident. Flowey. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.**

**SAVE**

**LOAD**

**Again and again.**

**Over and over.**

**Days, weeks and months of dying.**

**Until they no longer remembered who they were. All there was left was this insanity. Their body and mind aging through the LOADs despite time not truly progressing.**

**...**

**They were in the room where the dirty tutu lied, knowing that no one would ever find them there and so they slept there, exhausted from their own personal hell.**

**They had been so scared.**

**They were aching all over.**

**They just wanted everything to stop.**

**They wanted to end everything.**

**But…**

**_"Stay Determined."_ **

**_"So please, HUMAN, use MERCY."_ **

Why none of them used MERCY on them instead?

Are monsters, at the end of the day, really any better than humans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the second installment of the Scartale series - a series of one-shots that i have begun writing. hopefully you guys will like those stories.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> my personal head-cannon is that despite going back after dying or doing a reset, that frisk's body is still growing so even after dying something the equivalent of a year, frisk's body will look older despite no time technically passing.
> 
> what do you guys think?
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something written - is chara talking.
> 
> something bold - flashback


	3. Heartache of a Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. so if you have any questions, headcannons, or want to ask my characters anything, that's the place ^^
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: PTSD. nightmares.

Screaming woke her up.

She rolled on instinct, falling onto the ground in the process and groaning at the sudden pain. Ringing echoed in her long ears and she shook her head to get rid of them, chuckling when her ears hit her face. She completely forget about the reason of her sudden awakening and was about to rise onto her feet and back to bed, her mind going fuzzy with sleep, when another set of screams pierced the cold night air, this time sounding more gurgled. As if their owner was choking on something.

Disoriented and panicked, she jumped onto her feet and rushed towards the source of the voice, growing more and more frantic as she realized where the crying was coming from.

The door closest to the stairs.

 _Their_ room.

She opened the door and looked for any potential threats, but seeing only a small child pulling on their hair that was darkened and stuck together with sweat, blankets twisted around them in ways that could not be healthy.

"My child!" She ran to them and quickly untangled the cloth from the child's body and limbs that was probably strangling them, gently moving the sobbing mess into her arms, humming a soothing tune and rocking them, hoping to sooth their fears.

The screaming went on for several long minutes, but slowly faded to crying, then to whimpering and at long last to soft wet snores. She sighed in relief and rose from the bed, bringing the child in her arms to the washroom.

She already knew how to wash heavy sleepers. A pang in her heart remembering her first two children and especially her first adopted child, who was prone to nightmares as well and would be unable to wake up from them, causing the family to worry greatly over them.

"Oh, my child…" She exhaled sadly as she worked the wet towel over their face and neck, winching at the blooming bruises from the sheets. Perhaps she should have someone else sleep in the house. Maybe having someone sleep in the same bed as them would help the child greatly. After all, it usually happened when they were sleeping alone after a very quiet day when she could not stay with them.

She wondered what the nightmares were about. But she had sworn to herself that she won't push until her child would be ready to talk to her.

It was hard to wait. She so desperately wanted to help them. To see them smile that sweet, innocent grin at them like they did when they were having fun in the kitchen or doing an activity that they suddenly were eager to do. To see them happy. Truly happy.

But she has to be strong. For her child. So she repressed those feelings and set to do her task of cleaning the slumbering human.

It was uneventful while she changed the sleeping youngster to a clean set of PJs and dried their hair. The walk back to her room, deciding that her child should sleep with her for the rest of the night in case of another nightmare, was also peaceful, something she was grateful for…

Since the second she lowered them onto her bed, their eyes snapped open in a way they never had before, yet completely unseeing, and the screaming had begun once more.

At a loss, she crouched before the shrieking child and grabbed their hands, careful to emit only warmth and patience.

But it seemed to make the tremors worse and her child whimpered, begging her for something she couldn't understand past the uncontrollable weeping and heaving.

She had to calm them down. She hummed and brought them into an embrace, rocking them back and forth.

"It's okay my child. No harm will come to you here. It's only a bad dream."

They shook their head, curling into a ball and clawing at her arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

This was worse than she thought. She was growing worried by the tear and scream. She was contemplating calling one of her new friends but she suddenly had the feeling that it would only worsen the situation.

But who could help her with the torment her child is going through?

Oh, if only she could take those nightmares away.

"Oh, my child. I am so sorry that I can't take away your agony. Please forgive me."

For some reason, those words had silenced the kid. The abrupt absence of noise made her jolt and look down into the child's back to normal size eyes, barely seeing the irises since they were always slanted.

"My child?"

They blinked, sniffling and smiling in relief.

Their next words chilled her to the bone.

"Mom… y'din't mean t'hurt me?"

Oh…

So it was her fault…

No wonder they felt so scared now.

She suppressed her need to plead for forgiveness and only nodded in reassurance. "I would never want to harm you, my child. I had made a terrible mistake. I made you go through so much hardship only because I was afraid. Afraid to face my mistakes.

I promise you, I won't ever harm you again. I love you too much for that, alright?"

"…Al'ight…" They eyes slipped closed and her child fell back asleep, a small smile on their face. She hugged them tightly to herself, shoulders shaking from the sudden relief. Her heart, though, ached with the reminder that her actions had traumatized them so much that they needed to be assured that she loved them to be sure that she won't harm them again.

What kind of a mother had she been?

What kind of monsters were they, if they all at some point tried to kill this innocent child for being born the way they did.

A human.

The last SOUL they needed to break the barrier.

The hope of the underground.

The trade of extinguishing of one life for freedom.

And despite how forgiving and happy her child was of their new friends, she should have known better than to expect that this human would not suffer anything afterwards. She had been foolish.

But now she knows. And she would do her best to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the third installment.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something written - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	4. Thoughts that Might Occur While Watching the Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has there art, reference sheet and soon a comic. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: PTSD. nightmares. scarring.

It was one of those early mornings. You know. When birds were singing. Late bloomers were blooming. On days like these, children wake up and are suddenly in a constant need of movement or attention.

That day, Toriel had to leave early for a meeting so it fell upon his brother's hands to take care of the human's morning. He just tagged along for the shits' an' giggles.

He wished he hadn't.

"Noooo!" The kid laughed as they ran from the bed room, shirtless, as his brother ran after them with a clean green striped yellow sweater.

"HUMAN, GET BACK HERE FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST DRESS YOU UP PROPERLY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Papyrus," The kid grinned mischievously, hiding behind the counter, "I didn't know you wanted us to match."

They made finger guns and winked. He cracked up while Papyrus came to a skidding halt, skull blushing. "FL-FLIRTING? HUMAN, YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU ARE PURELY PLATONIC! ARE YOU STILL NOT OVER THEM?"

" **nah, bro. kid's just messing with ya,** " He winked at the giggling child, " **wants to avoid the sweater.** "

"Traitor!" Gasped the human.

The taller skeleton, clad in a sweater saying 'COOL BONES', sighed, and with two long strides, reached the child and picked them up. The kid squealed and flailed, trying to avoid the material hovering over them.

" **sorry, kid, tori's orders.** "

"BROTHER'S RIGHT, HUMAN. BESIDES, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE AND YOU MUST KEEP WARM SO YOU WON'T GET YOUR FRAGILE HUMAN BODY SICK."

The kid pouted and let the sweater cover them, their childish pout slowly falling and replaced by a frozen horror. Confused, he turned fully to them, noticing Papyrus' matching confusion. " **what's wrong, kid?** "

Said kid lowered their head so their hair covered their eyes. "...You..."

" **we...?** "

"You... saw them... didn't you?"

He and Papyrus exchanged looks as the kid curled in the latter's arms, as if hiding from them. Are they worried about— "I'm sorry..."

" **if you mean about being naked, then don't worry, bro doesn't care for those things.** "

"THAT IS TRUE HUMAN, I DON'T MIND SEEING YOU WITHOUT A SHIRT. I AM SIMPLY WORRIED YOU MIGHT CATCH A COLD."

The kid looked up in surprise, as if they had expected a different reaction. "You don't mind my... marks?"

Ah, he figured. He huffed a chuckle and strolled to his brother so he could pat the long dark strands. " **nah, kid. didn't even notice them.** "

"Oh... okay... that's good..." They smiled bashfully and buried their face in his brother's ribs. Papyrus grinned and hoisted them higher, marching off upstairs so that they could finish the morning preparation.

He watched them enter the bathroom and flopped back onto the couch, replaying the recent events, especially those of a tiny yet bigger than life back.

There were a lot of scars. And they were all over the human's small body.

Now that he thought about it, usually none of the scars would be visible since the child wore long sweaters and turtle necks all throughout the time that they have been to the surface. Which wasn't all that long ago, when you think about it. It _is_ nearly winter, after all, and heavy covering aren't all that strange.

But it made him and the rest of their group almost... oblivious to the child's mutilated body.

The kid didn't mind, since it meant less questions, but their _family_ did, since it meant that they didn't have someone to confide in.

He himself knew the signs of bone-freezing trauma.

But back to the original purpose of those thoughts... oh yeah, the scars.

When he had a glimpse of them for the first time, he had truly thought that they were from the human's life before the underground and it filled him with disgust for the treatment the kid had to endure that had them escape to the mountain in the first place.

It made them free, but they sacrificed a child's happiness for that. An anomaly, but a child nonetheless.

That was his theory for a while.

But then the kid had suffered a nightmare and their mother had asked him to help her clean them up since she had been sick for a week and she didn't want to infect them.

He wasn't feeling up to it, waking up from his own nightmare, but she needed his help and the kid looked pretty shaken up, so he had accepted reluctantly, eyes dimming when glancing at the white and pink lines and the occasional red shapes littered all over the expense of the tanned skin.

He really disliked humans at that moment.

Though, it all changed when he had finished cleaning the kid's tears and snot away, putting away the dirty PJs and went to report to Toriel. She was bringing out a new set of clothes for the kid, looking at the once again slumbering child in his arms and sighed sadly. When he had inquired about her sadness, she confessed. "I have to admit, I don't remember them having so many scars when they fell into the RUINS. Or as many nightmares."

" **what do you mean?** " He looked at her in surprise. Toriel looked at him, fiddling with one of her ears, a clear sign of her nervousness.

"They... had such a beautiful, unblemished skin when I saw them come to me for soap when they wanted to clean up. The only marks they had were a red circle over their chest and several nicks. They... they were so innocent back then, albeit very mischievous."

" **s** **o all of those scars... aren't from the surface?** "

"Most likely, I fear..."

His bones went stiff. The bucko didn't get those scars from the humans? Then how… The only place they could have gotten so many of those was... oh. He squinted at the human's skin, mentally analyzing each and every scar as if he was seeing them for the first time.

The first one to catch his attention was a diamond shaped scar and for some reason, it reminded him of a spear puncture… Then the next one just over their shoulder, was a small white faint patch of scar tissue, likely from a mild second-degree burn.

The human didn't have those scars before coming to the underground.

He knew about the LOADs and SAVEs so that means that the kid has never died for sure.

But that's impossible, no injuries stay after a LOAD. They can't since technically they had never even occurred. And monster food heal every injury so they never had a chance to scar. The only scars that monsters have are those that were so grave, they nearly died from it. Undyne's missing eye, for example.

But… His fingers lightly grazed one as he pulled the kid to a proper position so he could dress them up, this scar reminded him of electricity sparks. A big angry red expanse over the back of their neck and shoulder blades seemed like a severe burn scar. And that's a dog bite. A long ragged line over their hip. Several lines and holes that seemed very random and like usual scars he had seen in the movies. And… just below the red circle Toriel told him about, three large perfect pink ovals on their chest, perfect for a trident to…

He felt sick despite having no guts.

His eyes turned black as he silently washed the slumbering human and dried them with a large comfy towel, softly apologizing to them for never realizing the amount of pain that they have been through. And all for the sake of monsters.

Soon, the child was wrapped in snuggly PJs and a large puffy blanket. Toriel thanked him for his help and offered to make him something to eat. He declined, saying that his brother would be antsy if he would be absent for too long from his job.

It wasn't entirely a lie.

She nodded in an understanding and thanked him one last time before showing him to the door and sending him off to the brisk night.

He stood a long moment outside the house, taking in the tranquility of the black skies and white snow before taking a shortcut to his favorite bar and motioned for the blazing owner to give him a bottle of ketchup.

He wanted to drink away the memory of the reminders of his mistakes. Of the time that he broke his promise for Toriel because of the anomaly's powers. When he thought that it didn't matter if he helped the kid or not since they could always rewind if something happens. When he left a small determined kid to face a king with only hollow words and encouragements.

A lone tear fell from his eye as he tried to calculate how many times the kid had died to give them their happy ending.

In some ways,

They really weren't better than humans, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^


	5. Spooky Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're meeting Frisk's real living besties. (don't worry, chara isn't jealous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: depression, self-loathing, fluff (what?)

_*So, I see that you cheated on me. Going behind my back to see those two._ Chara floated before Frisk's face, grinning mischievously, feigning jealousy.

It still managed to get them to stammer, "Wh-what, no! You are my best friend, Chara. I would never cheat on you."

Chara blinked at their sincerity and then burst out laughing, patting their hair in an affectionate gesture. _*Oh dear, you are so hysterical. I was just kidding._

They blushed and looked down, scowling. Chara took a look at their hunched shoulders and chuckled, cooing at them cheekily. _*Shh, it's okay. I know you won't go behind my back ever._

They sighed in relief and smiled tentatively at the ghost. "So I'm going to the park with them. Want to join?"

The specter mulled over it for a moment before shrugging. _*Nah, don't feel like it._ Hands pushed them forward. _*Just go and enjoy yourself, okay? I'm going to sleep._

They nodded and left the room, grinning and waving when reaching the living room and seeing two of their favorite monsters sitting on the couch, being mothered by Toriel.

"Yo! I thought you would never come!" A dinosaur like child monster with orange scales and lighter spikes clad in an orange red striped dress swished his thick long tail over the floor, his armless shoulders sagging in relief.

" _Oh… Hello, Frisk…_ " A slightly transparent white blanket ghost with oval eyes and a line for a nose smiled somberly at them. " _Didn't want to impose… but… hi…_ "

"Kid! Blooky!" They cheered happily and ran to them, engulfing them both in a hearty embrace. "I haven't seen you two in forever!" They pushed the two to the door, "Let's go!"

"Yo! Wait!" Monster Kid stumbled. "I wanted to try Ms. Toriel's pie!"

"Not to worry, Monster Kid," Toriel chuckled, appearing behind them, holding a backpack to them. "I knew you would come today, so I took it upon myself to prepare some snacks, lunch and bottles of water."

"What about Blooky?" They asked of their mother, glancing at the fidgeting ghost. Toriel chuckled and showed them a box with translucent white sandwiches.

"I made some for him as well, my child. Do not worry, I came prepared," She smiled warmly and hugged them for a moment before releasing them and sending the group out of the door. "Have fun and don't forget to come home for dinner!"

"Okay, mom!" They called and dragged their friends away.

* * *

" _So…_ " Napstablook said after a long silence while the three ate their lunch at the tress next to the park. Frisk looked up inquiringly while Monster Kid continued to munch on his sandwich.

"Yes, Blooky?"

" _Well… why… us two?_ " Frisk's brown eyes softened and they leaned back onto the bark of a tree, smiling sadly.

"Why you two are my besties?" They clarified. Napstablook nodded. "Aw, you still don't believe me? It's because you guys rock!" They grinned.

Monster Kid at this was paying attention to the conversation and exchanged looks with the ghost. "Uh… Frisk. You don't have to lie to us, yo."

They stiffened then scoffed, hurt a bit at their accusation. "What… what makes you think I'm lying? You guys are really cool and everything!"

" _You look sad when you do… sorry… didn't mean… to make you… uncomfortable…_ "

They bit their lip and looked away. "No. No. It's okay… I just…" They curled into a ball, feeling the other two scoot closer, Kid's tail circling around them protectively and Napstablook leaning onto them, ghostly warmth radiating from them.

"It just… you two… are the only ones…" They sighed and sniffled. "The only ones who… didn't try to kill me…"

" _Oh… Frisk…_ "

"I can't fight you, Frisk, you're my hero! You saved my life!"

"You saved mine twice, Kid. I think you're more of a hero than I ever was," They giggled and wiped their eyes, leaning into the firm body of Monster Kid.

"Yo, but you freed us all! You're a hero!"

They wanted to say that Chara and Asriel were actually the ones to free the monsters, but they didn't want to open another can of worms today, so they simply nodded and let their two friends sooth them with their presence.

" _You're a good hero…_ " That made them chuckle.

"Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you two…"

* * *

 _*So how was your day~?_ Chara drawled when they climbed onto their bed that evening. They beamed and recounted the time they played between the trees, away from humans and monsters, the little talk at lunch and the stories they told afterwards and how they tried to sing to Napstablook's new song. Chara was listening attentively, nodding and only frowning when Frisk told their companion about their confession.

The older ghost exhaled after they finished their tale and sat on the bed, petting their hair. _*You are a hero, I hope you realize that._

"Chara… do we need to have that talk again?" They scoffed, glaring at their best friend, "You and Asriel were the ones to make it happen. I only helped you get to him. I… I was useless in the fight…" They bit their lip, hiding their face in their arms. Chara rolled their eyes and smacked their head lightly, eliciting a yelp.

_*You goofhead. And I told you that you were the ones to help the monsters. I only cared about getting Asriel, mom and dad to the surface. I couldn't care less about the other monsters. That part is all yours._

_Now, are you done being a complete idiot? I'm tired._

"But you didn't do anything today," They looked up, eyes red-rimmed yet crinkled with humor. Chara smirked and flopped next to them, smacking them in the face with one hand. They squeaked and swatted the offending hand away. "Chara!"

_*I told you to stop being an idiot._

They pouted and shuffled under the blanket, turning their back to the chortling ghost, feeling their cheeks burning. "I hate you, Chara."

 _*…Me too, kid. Me too…_ Their eyes widened and they immediately turned to the ghost, drawing them into an embrace. _*What the hell, Frisk!?_

"No, you are not allowed to say that," They exclaimed into Chara's shirt, "I'm the only one allowed to make fun of you."

Chara brown encased red pupils stared at them for a long while before the ghost sighed and circled their arms around Frisk protectively. _*Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Goodnight, wimpy._

"Good night, Chara. You are the best friend I have ever had. I love you." And with that, they fell asleep.

Chara stiffened, eyes growing wide. They were about to snap at Frisk, but saw that the kid already fell asleep. Confused, and slightly shaken, they held Frisk tighter to them, the need to protect their only friend blooming in their empty chest.

_*Yeah… I love you too, wimpy…_

**"Hey, Chara!" A white furred monster wearing a yellow striped green sweater and dark green pants appeared behind them, startling them with the yell. They shrieked and scurried away from the confused goat.**

**"Chara?" They turned to see the distrust child hover over them, a worry crease between red eyes.**

**"Asriel…" They exhaled in relief, holding their chest and trying to regulate their breath, "Please… please don't scare me like this."**

**"Oh… I'm sorry…" The now named monster frowned sadly. "I just wanted to give you something."**

**Their mouth hang open in surprise. "A gift? But Asriel…" Their eyes crinkled warmed as they fished out their heart locket, "You already gave me something so precious."**

**Asriel perked up and grinned widely, showing them the banquet of colorful flowers he held in his hands. "Well, I overheard mom and dad talking about giving flowers to people you love and since I love you very much, I just had to get you some!"**

**Chara squinted at the banquet, admiring the choice, before snorting and bursting out laughing, falling onto their back as they clutched their stomach.**

**Asriel, confused and alarmed, sat beside them. "Did I say something wrong, Chara?"**

**"Oh, Asriel," They wiped a tear and sat up, pulling the goat onto the floor with them, cackling again when their friend flailed and gave a bleat in alarm.**

**"Chara! What's the big deal!?"**

**They smirked. "Oh, poor innocent Asriel." They took the flowers from Asriel and closed their eyes, burying their face into them despite their laughter. "You don't give flowers to family or friends."**

**"Then to whom?" Red eyes stared into their brown curiously and in admiration, drinking every word they said. They huffed in amusement, knowing that they were corrupting the monster just by being near him, but they just couldn't get away. Their heart hurt too much at the thought.**

**So, corrupting it is. "You give it to people you love romantically. Like your mother and father."**

**"They're your mom and dad as well, Chara," Asriel said out of instinct and then mulled over their words. "So, like someone you want to have kids with?"**

**"Not necessarily. Humans usually do it to get into the pants or skirt of the other member," Chara huffed. Asriel's ears turned pink and his stuttered apologies.**

**"I-I'm sorry, Chara! I'm not trying to take your pants!" He tried to explain to them, growing more frantic when they cracked up again, the flowers covering their snorts and giggles. "Ch-Chara! I swear!"**

**That poor, innocent child. Getting corrupted just by being near them…**

**Most times they wanted to shake the kid violently, tell them each and every dark secret of the world and of humans, tarnish their naivety and see their eyes dull with the weight of the world.**

**But on times like those, they cherished the last person who still saw the world as a beautiful place, wishing to protect that smile forever.**

**Smiling in relief at the thought, they turned their eyes back to the monster, warmly patting their muzzle. "Don't worry, Asriel. How about I tell you about the stars as an apology?"**

**Red twinkled in excitement and Asriel hopped onto his feet, embarrassment forgotten, dragging them towards the exit of New Home and through Hotland and to Waterfall, where the fake stars gleamed and twinkled like Asriel's eyes.**

**They smiled, protectiveness blooming in their chest. If they could only protect that smile forever…**

**…**

…

Well, what a shitty job they did, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and comment so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	6. Hearts Beating as One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: nightmares, PTSD attacks, fluff (what? it's a warning)
> 
> extra long chapter today because of all the time it took me to write it ^^
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story

Monster kid:

"Why do you keep clutching your chest?" Monster Kid asked them after PE. They had to run much more than usual since Undyne had been in a bad mood. Most monsters don't really feel fatigue unless in severe conditions, most of the time they just can't seem to muster more strength to run, so they simply stop. It irritated Undyne, but she restrained herself when she saw the handful of human children nearly collapse and let the class take a break.

Monster Kid, surprisingly one of the most resilient of the students, was able to run much longer than expected. Well, Frisk thought as they scanned the dinosaur monster, he does have a body fit for running.

"Yo, Frisk?" They hummed, too tired to speak. "You okay? Your chest seems to hurt. Is your SOUL hurting?"

They shook their head and chuckled, monsters don't have physical hearts, huh? They took deep breaths and smirked. "Well, my heart is just jumpy."

"Jumpy? Does it hurt?" They shook their head. "Oh… Yo, can I hear it?"

The request took them off guard and they blinked at their friend quizzically. Monster Kid chuckled nervously. "Well, I was always curious about human's hearts. Monster's SOUL don't really beat so…"

"I'm sweaty."

"What's that?"

They sighed. "I'm sticky."

"I don't mind, yo!"

"Well, if you insist," They shrugged and helped guide Monster Kid's ear to their chest, pressing the scaly head to where their heartbeat is strongest, trying not to feel to awkward about the intimacy of the scene. After getting used to the nearness of a fellow friend, they looked down, chuckling when they saw the kid's eyes bulge widely, jaw dropping in awe.

"…" For once, Monster Kid was speechless, just standing there, listening to their quickened heartbeat, which was already slowing at the lack of strain, not seeming to mind the sweat covering their hands and soaking their shirt.

"Pretty cool huh?" They commented when Undyne called everyone back, snapping the two out of their moment. Kid nodded stupidly, eyeing their chest every other moment, as if drawn to the noise even from afar. They smiled lopsidedly in amusement. "You do realize that it's impolite to stare at people's chests."

Monster Kid stammered and ran ahead, bright red. They looked after him, chuckling all the while until they felt Chara's familiar presence droop over their shoulders.

_*Someone's got a cru~sh on you, Frisky bits. What a heart-breaker you're growing to be~_

"Shut up, Chara," They mumbled, turning red from the teasing.

Chara's laughter followed them throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Alphys and Mettaton:

"DARLING!" A metallic voice echoed in the living room, followed by groans from the group that was dining.

"Seriously, must he be so obnoxious?" Undyne groaned. "Alphys, you really should let me kick him!"

"Undyne!" Alphys exclaimed, "Y-you know th-that I w-won't ever d-do that to him!"

"I was just kidding, girl," The fish monster grumbled but grinned toothily, "Besides, his attention is all on the punk, so I'm saved."

"…Please don't throw me under the bus, Dyne," Frisk whined, slumping in their seat, "Not in the mood for dancing…"

"No dancing this time, darling!" Mettaton, in all his rectangular glory, hugged them from behind, pointing dramatically one finger up, "I am simply ecstatic to see you after my tour! And also, I wanted Alphys to add something to my beautiful body and I need you to help."

"Help?" They wearily grinned, "With what?"

"A secret~" And with that, Frisk was whisked away from dinner and into a black fancy car, sandwiched between the rising star and the jittery scientist. They eyed Alphys, who was doing her best to calm them down, even though it was more for her own sake than theirs.

"Al?" The yellow monster froze and smiled hesitantly.

"Y-yes, Frisk?"

"What do you need to add to his body?" She turned exasperated at that.

"Well, nothing really, I hope. But Mettaton had met this fan who told him—"

"That I CAN'T be a star if I don't have the most basic human organ!" Said robot interrupted her dramatically, leaning back on Frisk as if fainting from the sheer audacity of the statement. "That I lack a HEART!"

 _*Actually, I think they meant the emotion, you lump of metal._ Chara grumbled and Frisk giggled, but wisely decided not to say anything. Chara eyed them. _*You should decline. I bet they're going to try and take your heart out._

They smirked, mentally winking at their partner. Well, can't steal what was already stolen.

 _*…I hate you._ Chara looked away, cheeks ablaze. _*Seriously, just stop!_

No.

_*Yes._

What are you, a kid?

_*Pot calling the kettle. By the way, you're black!_

They pouted, miffed at the fact that they lost, not noticing the car stopping. They yelped when Mettaton grabbed them again and yanked them towards Alphys' new lab.

"HERE WE ARE!" The rectangular robot exclaimed. "Now for the preparations! Alphys, daring?"

Alphys sighed, rubbing her temples as she followed. "Coming up…" Slant brown eyes stared at her from Mettaton's hold, narrowing suspiciously.

To be honest, Frisk _was_ worried that they might take their heart out to inspect it since monsters might not realize that humans need their heart _inside_ to function.

Their chest tightened at the memory of something piercing it to get to their heart and they clutched it, immediately pushing the thought away, not wanting to ruin the day with another episode.

They really should have more faith in their friends.

The minute they arrived at Alphys' new lab, the lizard monster helped them down and sent Mettaton to get out while she helped them change into a paper-thin white gown.

"So-sorry a-about that," Alphys smiled nervously at them, "Mettaton was insistent."

They smiled good-naturedly at that. "It's okay, Al. You know I always like helping my friends."

"B-but still…"

"Alphys." They placed a hand on one of her claws, looking into her eyes intensely, "You've got to stop beating yourself up every time you ask for help. I really don't mind. Besides," The grinned, "It might be fun."

Alphys smiled hesitantly back and fixed her glasses. "O-of course. I'm just going to listen for your heart and maybe do a little Ultrasound to satisfy him. Then I'll make something that looks like a human heart and paste it to his chest."

They snickered at that, the image too ridiculous. "You probably shouldn't. A human's heart isn't so… nice looking like a SOUL. And no—" At that they covered Alphys' mouth with their hand just as she was about to reply, "—Anime isn't a good indicator."

They got a wide eyed look and sniggered. "We should get going, no? Mettaton is probably waiting."

"O-oh, yes!" Alphys exclaimed and dragged them out, straight into the now humanoid robot who was whining about waiting for them to get ready. He then proceeded to flop into a puffy couch, waiting for Alphys to let them onto the bed near the couch.

Alphys took out something that seemed like a statoscope only with a box instead of ear-plugs. They eyed her in confusion. She explained that it's going to be broadcasted to the room instead to her ears since Mettaton wants to learn about the heart as well.

And Frisk was reminded once again who fought them for the chance to meet humans rather than to destroy the barrier. They smiled and relaxed, letting Alphys press the expected cold metal to their chest, taking deep breaths as instructed, their heartbeat beating loud in their neck and ears.

At first, nothing was heard and Frisk could almost feel the anxious aura surrounding Alphys. They were about to suggest a change of tool when a loud beat echoed in the room, startling the three of them.

Another beat.

And another.

Another.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Frisk blinked as they saw Alphys stare at their chest with a slack jaw, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Confused and a bit alarmed, they turned to the robot only to see him stare ahead, eyes weirdly glassy.

"Guys?" They asked hesitantly. Alphys looked up to them and motioned them to keep pressing the metal circle to their chest as she went to get the Ultrasound ready. Nodding perplexedly, they obeyed. Their heart was beating in their neck in both confusion and rising anxiety.

Did they do something wrong?

Mettaton was still out of it when Alphys returned, dragging a machine on wheels with her. They eyed the doctor wearily as she took out a strange white bulb-like rod connected to the strange TV screen and a bottle with semi-transparent cream in it.

They stayed in place as Alphys took away the statoscope, Mettaton snapping out of his stupor and looked down, eyes shadowed. They looked him over worryingly, then yelped when the cold cream touched their chest.

"O-oh, sorry, Frisk. Ultrasound n-needs this c-cream to be put on to work," Alphys stammered as she smeared the cream and pressed the head of the rod to the same place. "W-we're going to see your heart now without the sound, o-okay?" Frisk nodded, curious themselves.

Alphys nodded back and turned on the machine, a small buzz going through Frisk's chest before settling and coldness seeping where the rod touched.

"Um… there's a lot of black…" Alphys scanned the screen, "Maybe more down…"

Lines of white turned to strange swirls and fuzzing. Alphys went more to their left and suddenly a disfigured shape appeared resembling an oval with tubes attached to it, thumping silently.

Alphys squeaked and Mettaton stood up, walking behind her to gaze at the screen, eyes wide as he pressed his large gloved hand on his metallic chest.

"So this is a human's heart…" Mettaton breathed in awe, "This little thing is the reason you are alive…"

"Well, it's small, but it's pure muscle," They said proudly, remembering that from one of their biology classes. "It makes blood go to where they need to go."

"That's amazing…" Alphys replied, eyes glued to the screen. "It's… so…"

"Yucky?" Frisk grinned.

"Beautiful," Mettaton gently pushed Alphys to the side and wrapped his arms around them. They squeaked in surprise.

"Metta?" They inquired anxiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, darling. You're perfect." Was all the answer they got. Baffled, they hugged the robot back, patting his back soothingly.

"It's okay. Don't feel sad…"

Mettaton laughed but didn't let go. They looked to the side, spotting Alphys smile at them and fidget. Smiling bemusedly, they motioned for her to join. She smiled back and slowly approached, crying out in surprise when they yanked her forward and hugged her as well.

Mettaton shifted so that the three of them were hugging each other.

"Thank you, darling, for this amazing gift."

"Thank you, Frisk, for letting us learn more about you."

Frisk beamed. "Anytime."

* * *

 

 _*I really shouldn't be surprised anymore…_ Chara facepalmed a week later.

Frisk agreed with them for a change, groaning into their hands, cheeks ablaze with second-hand embarrassment.

Mettaton was prancing on the stage inside the TV, a painted human heart on his chest.

"DARLINGS AND BEAUTIES. THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ON MY FIRST SHOW WITH A REAL HEART! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!"

_*I'm so going to make you kill Alphys next time we see her._

Frisk didn't object.

For once.

* * *

 

Sans:

They cried in their sleep again, they noted indifferently as they wiped their face with their sleeve and buried their face back into the pillow, ignoring the dampness soaking their cheek and neck.

 _*Sans is coming~_ Chara yawned from the door. Frisk tensed, then sighed and grumbled. They were not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Why?"

_*You were crying pretty loudly. Luckily for you, mom sleeps pretty deeply so she didn't hear anything._

"Wasn't Sans sleeping on the couch?"

 _*Well… oh, look nice, here's the pun-man!_ Chara declared annoyingly and floated to the chair, slumping over it. Frisk sighed again and braced themselves as the door creaked open and a skull peeked into the room.

" **frisk?** " The small skeleton yawned. " **seriously, kid, why are you even pretending to sleep?** "

Frisk huffed childishly and sat up, rubbing their throbbing head. "What is it, Sans? It's the middle of the night."

" **well, clearly someone is lacking their beauty sleep.** " The perpetual grin grew cheekily. They cracked a small smile but then it fell and they looked away, eyes empty.

Sans eyed them and sighed, strolling to their bed and jumping onto it so he was sitting next to them. " **someone's grumpy.** "

Frisk noticed something and they narrowed their eyes.

"Sans…"

" **what?** "

"Did you have a nightmare?" The skeleton stiffened, pinpricks going small and the grin seemingly tense. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

" **kiddo, this night is about you—** "

"That's why you came to check up on me," Frisk brought their knees to their chest, hugging them tightly, "You think I did something."

" **frisk, i am not out to get you.** "

"No, but you still are worried that I would Reset, right? Despite me promising you that I won't—"

" **enough!** " Sans' eyesockets went dark and they flinched. Noticing this, he closed his sockets and took a deep breath, opening them back in a friendly way. " **i'll give it to you. i _did_ have a nightmare. but it wasn't about you RESETing.**"

They blinked. Sans' grin turned fake-solemn. " **yes, shocking, i know. besides, i know you _night_ be shocked, but i was worried about you.** "

"…That was bad." They giggled. Sans shrugged. " **all in a work _night_.** "

"Sans!"

He winked. " **what?** "

Frisk groaned and slapped the skeleton's shoulder. "Just shut up and tell me what's the nightmare about, or I'll give you something to _night_ about."

" **nice,** " He chuckled and slouched, hands still in his pockets, " **welp, here goes.**

 **i dreamt that i was back at the underground—** "

 _*Of course he would. That's the only thing he cares about. Boo! Give us something new to work with!_ Chara's shout nearly made Frisk scream from startling so hard, but they managed to only keep it to a small jump. Fortunately, Sans was looking up and didn't notice. They sent Chara all the hate they could muster while the ghost cackled.

" **—and that monsters kept dying.** "

That made both Frisk and Chara go deathly silent. "…What?"

" **yep. it was almost hysterical, how monsters kept falling into dust as if struck down by an invisible foe.** " But his voice was anything but humored.

Frisk held their breath and uncurled, hugging Sans tightly. "It's okay. It was only a dream."

" **i know, bucko. That's what i thought. until papyrus died.** "

Frisk's breath hitched, but they held him tighter, repeating themselves firmer. "It was only a dream."

Sans nodded, eyes haunted. " **a dream. i know. but as i was saying, i was holding him and crying and all the shtick when i noticed someone passing by me. i looked up and i saw you walk… _shamble_ forward. i didn't want to go and leave papyrus, but something took control of me and i followed you.** "

"Sans… monsters dying… did I kill them?" Frisk trembled now, fearing Sans' reaction. The skeleton snapped from his musing and looked at them with a sharp look that melted into a strained smile.

" **don't know. but as you kept walking, more and more dust appeared and the more i wanted to look away. it went on like that until the judgement hall.** "

Frisk gulped. The place was the place where Sans congratulated them for SPAREing every monster they met. But if that didn't happen, what did he say instead?

Sans was trembling now. " **i teleported in front of you and before you could even look at me, i just… i just…** "

They hugged him so tight, they feared he would break, but they held strong while asking with a shaky voice, "You killed me?"

He nodded.

Chara's cry of rage nearly broke them down, but they stumped on the fear and they mumbled soothing words. "It's okay, Sans. It was only a dream. I'm alive."

" **i killed you. i promised tori that i would protect you and i killed you instead. i guess that's why i don't make them, huh?** "

 _*That's because you are a bag of trash!_ Chara shrieked and Frisk bit their lip, noticing the unusual aura of hostility towards the skeleton. Chara was usually mocking the skeleton, not hateful.

Chara, what's going on?

The ghost's voice seemed frantic, terrified.

Oh no... an attack...

_*He was dreaming about killing us! Get away from him before he kills us for real!_

Chara, calm down. It was a nightmare. Sans doesn't want to kill—

_*THEY ALL TRIED TO KILL US!_

**"Y o u ' d b e d e a d w h e r e  y o u  s t a n d"**

They stiffened, Sans and his empty sockets at the MTT resort flashing before their eyes. They shook their head and buried their face in the blue sleeve, their ears ringing. Sans sighed and patted their hair, oblivious to the shouting match in the room. " **sorry, kiddo. guess it was too much?** "

_*FRISK!_

His fingers were shaking. He was still scared he would hurt them. Some of their fear was washed away and they smiled in relief at that and looked up, raising their hands to cup his skull. Before he could blink at them in confusion, they pulled him down and pressed the area where the ear should be to their chest, taking deep breaths. Chara's screams screeched to a halt. Sans' body froze. After a moment his constant grin almost turned lopsided and he tried to joke.

" **frisk, what are you doing? i'm sorry, but even though you are adorable, i don't like you _that—_** "

_*Frisk, what are you do—_

"Hush up and listen," They ordered him and pressed him closer, "For some reasons, it made Mett and Al quiet down so maybe it'll make you calm as well."

Sans just nodded and closed his eye-sockets, trying to pinpoint what it was that Frisk asked him to listen to.

Frisk knew he heard it when his bones rattled and his breath hitched. They smiled and giggled, their chest rambling with it and making the skeleton twitch. "Humans have something that's called a 'heartbeat'. It shows that I am alive. So if you ever dream of something like that again, you can always come and check if my heart is beating. It's also very calming for monsters for some reason…"

Sans was quiet but skeletal arms circled them and he released a deep breath. " **thanks, kid…** "

Chara was quiet.

They beamed. "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the 'Heartbeat' mini-series, hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	7. To Press or Not To Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters if i get any asks!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: PTSD attacks, flashbacks, depression, bitterness, sickness
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story
> 
> p.s. you thought this story didn't have a proper plot line? you were right. but now i'm trying to make one, so enjoy!
> 
> p.s.s. this is actually the first short story i wrote for the AU, but at the end i wrote stuff that fit to be published first and now it's finally making its appearance!

**"Well then, so here are some 'friendliness pellets'," White seeds appeared around Flowey, twinkling happily. "Gather some with your SOUL. It will make us friends faster."**

**They grinned and sent out their heart, excited for the promise of a new friend.**

**Pain exploded in their body and just before darkness enveloped them, they saw Flowey's smiley transform into a nightmarish grin and demonic laughter echoed in their ears as they faded away.**

**" _It's kill or be killed…_ "**

They jolted, trembling fingers lifting off of the pink scar they had touched accidentally while brushing their hair. Their breath was ragged and their body shook with fear and strain, their heart pounding loudly in their ears and heat burning their head and chest.

They took some deep breaths and only after the heat cooled a bit did they let themselves relax, eyes squeezed shut slowly opened.

They gave a small squeak when they saw something hover in front of them.

Two buttons floated before them, washing thier face with cheery yellow light.

They stiffened when they had read the buttons, coldness washing over them as strange prodding at their hand made it rise and hover over one of the buttons, the light almost sinisterly hypnotizing.

They hesitated, sight going in and out of focus as if fog was clouding their thoughts.

They couldn't think straight, but the light beckoned them closer and coldness was draped to their shoulders.

Something pressed itself to their ear, their hearing filled with ice-cold words.

**_Just press it... use your ability… erase every—_ **

_*So… are you getting bored?_

Warmth spread from their back. Their eyes blinked blearily as their mind cleared up and they stared at the mirror situated in front of them, seeing the reflection of the ghost perch on their back. They smiled humorlessly and shook their head, hand falling down and the buttons disappearing. "You know how I feel about it, so no."

Brown eyes with red pupils narrowed at them, as if wondering why they had the buttons out then.

 _*Well, you_ know _how much I hate the idea of that accursed button still existing. You really should find a way to destroy it._

"Well, if you find one, tell me." Their smile turned genuine and they picked up the brush they had dropped earlier, running it over their tangles and pulling a face when they were faced with a stubborn one, trying to ignore the laughter from their companion.

_*The almighty brush 10 ATK 55 DEF_

_*Will tear out your hair_

"That was not funny," They grumbled, opting to untangle their hair with their fingers. "Besides, why such a high DEF? Brushes break easily."

_*Because it's fun to mess around with you. And this brush deserves to be defended against that mess you call hair._

_*Anyways, time to get dressed. Please wear the green one today! I have been dying to wear that ever since mom bought it!_

They giggled and nodded excitedly; Chara had been bugging them out to wear it over the last week, wanting to wear the sweater that resembled the one they were wearing as a ghost. They themselves didn't like the fact that there was only one stripe, but they liked the color and wanted to make their friend happy so they allowed themselves to feel the eagerness as they slipped off the nightwear and reached for the chair.

A sharp jab of melancholy snapped them out of their giddiness and something caught their eye and they froze, trying not move as familiar warmth touched their back. They peeked at the desk mirror they propped earlier for the hair-brushing session and saw ghostly fingers brushing against a particularly nasty big spear scar on their back that was colored unusually blood red. Pupils normally bright with mischievous red dimmed to a dull maroon.

Their owner seemed deep in thought.

"Chara?" They asked after a moment, their companion seeming to break out of their reverie at the inquiry. The ghost sighed and lowered their head until their forehead touched the scarred back.

_*Why are all of her scars red? And this one is from the time that she actually DID catch us in the tall grass. It hurt so badly when she just skewered us with **FOUR** spears to the ground and went to get that whiny brat away from us. We died alone. Choking on our blood. Scared out of our mind and you almost going insane with the pain. It was so cold. It was so lonely. You cried for help…_

_* **But nobody came…**_

**_*_ ** _Why… why did you forgive her?_

They kept silent, trying not think back at the memory of that death. What number was it at that point? The 20th? They had lost count way before that. " _'Just because you have sworn to Mom that you won't kill anyone, doesn't mean that the others will extend the same courtesy to you_. _'_ Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

_*…_

They chuckled dryly. "I was so close to giving up there. But you were there. I couldn't let you down. And your memories encouraged me," They grinned widely at the mirror, seeing their friend looking back at them with a frown. "Besides, at the end Undyne befriended me so she won't be killing me anytime soon. And also, the barrier is broken so it was worth it."

_*Of course you would think that way… if it was for the monsters, you would have done anything. Good thing Mom told us that she doesn't want you dead or you would be just another SOUL in dad's hands…_

_*Oh wait, we were._

They tried to chuckle at the dark humor, but instead, a tear splashed onto the floor and panic overwritten the distant frown.

_*Oh, come on! I didn't mean to make you upset… please don't—_

_*Frisk, you need to go to the bathroom!_

Their shoulders quivered and they slapped a hand onto their mouth as bile came up and more tears falling out. Their stomach convulsed and they felt like they were being repeatedly beaten up in the abdomen.

They heaved.

_*Frisk! Come on! Move. To. The. Bathroom!_

They were drowning. Why did they have to talk about memories on such a perfect day? It was such a great start. Breakfast was delicious as always. Even Alphys and Undyne had joined them since mom had something to ask of Undyne for PE—

**You would be better for us DEAD!**

Their breakfast ended up on the floor.

* * *

_*I'm sorry. I made you sick._

It was much later that day and they were in bed, their face flushed and body feeling as if it was fighting against their lungs and nose.

They felt miserable.

_*Well, I said sorry!_

"No-not good enough," they huffed and coughed, holding their stomach when nausea rolled by.

_*Heh, comedian would love that pun._

"W-was it actually a p-pun, though?"

_*Totally!_

He probably would think it was… "S-so, want to talk?"

_*About what?_

They sighed, regretting the action as they bent over the edge to retch into the bucket their mother had placed there earlier. Ah, their mother is the best. They coughed and wiped their mouth, taking deep breaths and trying not to think too much of the acidic stench filling their nostrils and throat and the stickiness of the sweat over their body.

It was so hot... yet so cold... They shivered yet sweated bullets. They hated being sick.

They coughed again and reached over to retrieve a cup of warm milk and drank it, hoping to rid themselves of the terrible taste and burn in their mouth and throat.

Finally, when their stomach settled down, they leaned back and glared at Chara, who was looking to the ceiling with a blank expression. Their brows furrowed; Chara was upset.

"Ch-Chara. W-why did you suddenly d-decided to ta-talk about our deaths?"

Chara grumbled and sat next to them with folded legs, elbow on one knee and cheek resting on the open palm. They looked slightly irritated as they scratched their nape.

*… _Because!_ _Did they really deserve this ending? I don't want to do it all over again, but you are still suffering from the memories while they waltz around having a merry time… we are stuck with those memories while they smile every day, oblivious…_

The specter at first sounded exasperated, then angry, then just plain bitter.

"But di-didn't you do this because y-you love m-monsters?"

They got a faraway gaze. _*I love my family, wimpy. Not everyone else. Couldn't be bothered with them._

_*Oh, and same goes to humans before you spout any more ridiculous notions._

_*Also, do try to remember that despite not feeling nearly anything, I could see perfectly well. And let me tell you, seeing how we die every single time and how another one of those scars appear on our body every time we woke up, it made me terrified. What if one day those scars will actually make us unable to do something? What if those scars do something else other than look pretty?_

"That… that was a p-pretty long sp-speech."

Chara turned beet red. _*Sh-shut up!_

They smirked. "S-still a ch-child in heart. The hundred years as a g-ghost didn't do much, huh?"

 _*…The comedian said that. How do you know if it's true since even_ I _don't know?_

They shrugged, turning onto their sides and trying not to pity themselves too much over their sickness. When that didn't work, they sighed and closed their eyes. A ghostly touch, something that they always thought was akin to a warm breeze, poked their cheek then it spread from there to their back. So their body-mate cuddled up to them.

It was nice…

They were just about to be swept into dreamland when they heard a mumble.

_*No matter what, I won't ever try to kill you._

They smiled, relieved as a huge weight they hadn't realized they were carrying dropped off of their heart.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh, things are heating up~
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	8. Return to Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters if i get any asks!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Nightmares, horror fuel
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story
> 
> p.s. you thought this story didn't have a proper plot line? you were right. but now i'm trying to make one, so enjoy!
> 
> p.s.s. short chappie since i can't make it longer and so you get it earlier ^^

Frisk stood in complete darkness. The inky one. The kind of darkness that felt like it was weighing down on their body and trying to swallow them whole.

They remembered that darkness.

But why are they here?

Did they die? But the last thing they remember is going to sleep... Oh.

It's a dream. They chuckled in relief and stretched, noting happily the lack of strain or pain, then jumped and ran around as if trying to outwin the dripping darkness.

Just as they were about to flop down and nap, something flickered behind them. Blinded by the light despite not looking straight at it, they turned around and squinted at the light.

After a few moments, their eyes finally got used to the light and they blinked at the source incomprehensively, slowly turning into a deep scowl.

It was a button the size of a mansion, hovering in front of them and slightly above, light flickering a bit before settling on a bright cheery yellow. They watched it for a while before groaning audibly and running their hands through their hair.

"I knew Chara's questions would drive me up the wall someday…" They grimaced as they stared wryly at the giant button hanging before them, as if it was begging them to press it.

They snorted.

"You're… uh… what would Chara say in this case…?" They racked their brain for any good Chara-like comments, then perked up and grinned. "You're pretty desperate, huh?"

Silence.

They grumbled about missed chances and fell onto their back, spreading their limbs and staring at the void around them. They tried to think about anything else but the big button, a task steadily growing harder and harder until they screeched in frustration and sat up, glaring at the button.

"You do realize I'm not pressing you, right? So please, go away!" They reasoned with the nothingness. "Can I wake up, at least?"

Silence…

"…" They bit their lip and looked down, for the tenth time wishing that Chara was there with them. "Where are you, Chara? I miss you…"

 ** _Press it…_** A chill ran up their spine and they swiveled around, frantically looking for the source of voice.

"W-who's there?"

**_Press it, Frisk._ **

"I'm not pressing it, what is wrong with you?" They mumbled, trembling and still looking around for the source of the voice. "Please… just go away!"

**_You want to. Don't deny it._ **

"No, I do not!" They stood up and began walking briskly away, shoulders haunched as they tried to put some distance between them and the button, and hopefully the voice as well.

But no such luck. Something curled around their ankles and tripped them. Yelping, they found themselves on the figurative floor, cupping their bruised nose. They expected pain, but surprisingly felt only numbness in their nose.

Then they chuckled; this is a dream, of course they're not going to feel pain in it.

Their body froze as they felt chill going up their spine again, this time something more physical draping over their quivering body, the growling voice echoing near their left ear.

**_Do it, Frisk._ **

The button, the size of their hand this time, appeared before their blown wide terrified eyes. They whimpered and looked away, but something grabbed their hand and tried to force it over the button.

Screaming in terror, their yanked their arm away and struggled in the being's hold. "Stop it! Let me go!"

**_Press it!_ **

"No!"

**_Do it!_ **

"No!" What is it? A game? Well, now they were determined not to let the voice win.

They were filled with Determination… and pettiness.

Suddenly, they felt a familiar presence appear behind them, covering their eyes with one hand and using that hold to press them close to the new presence's chest.

_*It's okay, Partner. I've got this._

They smiled in pure relief and slumped into the other's body, hot tears streaming down their cheeks.

 _*Seriously, you're such a wimpy_.

"Shut up, Chara."

The ghost laughed and white engulfed them.

* * *

 _*Another nightmare?_ They blinked the last webs of sleep out of their eyes and turned to look at the floating specter. Chara looked at them and motioned for their cheeks. _*You're red and crying, wimpy._

Confused, they pressed their fingers to their cheek and were surprised to find out that it was wet. "Huh? I don't remember it, though."

 _*That's new. Well, nothing we can do about it_. Chara shrugged and hopped onto their feet, twirling in place. _*Today is another school day, Frisky bits! Time to face the chaos!_

They giggled, knowing that Chara was acting that way to cheer them up. "You hate school, though."

 _*Well, having to see any humans is a big turn-off…_ Despite the easy words, the brown eyes encasing the red pupils fell flat, the old burn of hatred rising. They sighed and reached for their connection, grabbing Chara's hand and smiling warmly at their soul-mate.

"It's okay, Chara. Those humans are different than those you knew. Give them a chance like you gave me, okay?"

Chara looked at them for a long while before sighing and shaking their heads.

_*You cheeky brat. I ought to smack you in the head._

They smirked cheekily, earning a smack. "Ow!"

_*I did warn you, wimpy. Besides, I can barely even graze you so don't whine._

"But Chara~"

 _*Just go, kid._ They grinned at the lousy response and went out of the room, not noticing Chara staying there for a moment, holding their forehead quizzically.

 _*I feel like I'm forgetting something important…_ The ghost mumbled, frowning. _*Something… bad is going on…_ They looked at the door. _*Frisk, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

Silence…

Chara huffed then snorted, shaking their head and floating after their partner, already hearing Frisk asking them what was taking them so long.

Ah, so much trouble from such a small being.

They smirked.

Well, at least it's not boring around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things are getting even hotter~ *smirking*
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	9. In My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^ and maybe even interact with the characters if i get any asks!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: blood, violence, death, ptsd
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story
> 
> p.s. you thought this story didn't have a proper plot line? you were right. but now i'm trying to make one, so enjoy!
> 
> p.s.s. a story fit for halloween!.. i hope ^^"

It was on the way to school when it happened.

"Good morning, Frisk!" Monster Kid ran to them, his knapsack dangling from his tail. They smiled and waved, stopping to wait for him.

"Good morning, Kid, did you do Miss Noah's homework?" The reptile monster groaned and begun a rant about how the paper was so hard and how they had to run after their mother for hours until they got the help they needed. They giggled and patted the scaly head.

"You know you could have just asked me, right?"

Monster Kid blushed. "But then it means that I won't ever be as cool as you are."

That made them blush as well and chuckle. "Aww, but you are already cool! You are learning from Papy after all, no?" They grinned, holding the shoulder straps of their backpack self-consciously. Their friend was about to protest when a scream reverberated across the street.

The two froze and turned to the source of the commotion, where four monsters were standing behind three human children, the group trembling before four adults clad in ski masks and black clothes.

Terrorists…

And the most horrifying thing about the whole scene was the guns and knives the adults were carrying. Frisk's eyes widened in horror as they moved to stand before Monster Kid, noticing how they were the only ones on the street.

Where did everyone go?

Chara, growling, moved to stand in front of them despite them both knowing that it won't stop any attack headed their way.

But damn it all if the ghost won't even try.

"Frisk?" Kid asked, trembling at the waves of malice rolling off the taller humans.

They didn't pay attention to him, but to the conversation between the assaulters and the group.

"Fuck off, kids, we only want to kill those beasts," The human in front told the children. The human kids shook in terror, but didn't move. Either by fear or by nobility, no one could make out.

"Do-don't do it…" One of the kids pleaded. "They're our friends."

"Well then, sorry kid."

The gun's safety clicked off and the group shrieked in fear.

Frisk moved before their mind even caught up.

"Frisk!"

_*Wait, Frisk! Don't do it!_

They ignored the calls as they moved to stand before the group, trying to plead with the humans.

"Please stop—"

_BOOM!_

_CRACK!_

A splatter of red colored the air. They stopped, their ears ringing and their heart beating loudly in their chest and neck.

_*No… no. no. no. no. FRISK!_

They looked down to their chest to see a red stain spread over their collar. They looked up to see the barrel of the gun facing them with smoke rising from the darkness, the smell of gunpowder alongside a metallic stench overloading their senses.

Oh.

They got shot.

"Fucking kid." The shooter cursed and moved to push them away when they felt it enter their body.

Chara's hatred. Overwhelming and smothering.

Their SOUL pulsed and they growled, hand snatching the gun and flinging it at the adult, hitting them square in the forehead.

_CLANG!_

The adult crashed down, blood gushing out of the eye hole in the mask. They panted as Chara's momentary strength left them, making them drop to their knees and start a coughing fit, blood coming up instead of air. They wheezed, choking on it.

Their chest tightened and their lungs were screaming for oxygen, but instead of air, they only gurgled more of the slimy red. Black spots danced in their sight and the ringing intensified to the point that their skull felt like it was cracking with the tension, but they could still faintly feel Chara's frantic calls telling them to stay alive.

Wait. They're dying? But… it doesn't hurt…

For them, dying is always painful, so why can't they feel anything? Everything was so… numb…

_*Frisk! Don't you dare die on me! Frisk? FRISK!_

Everything turned black.

* * *

They woke up with a scream, followed by a coughing fit.

_*Frisk! Oh, thank goodness._

"Chara?" They rasped, hand reaching out and grasping warm translucent hands. Chara clutched their small hand with one of theirs, wounding the other one around their shaking body and pressing them close.

 _*Don't you_ **ever** _do this again! You hear me?_ The ghost snarled.

"I'm sorry, Chara. I didn't think… I didn't…" They cried into their partner's embrace, echoed by Chara's muffled sobbing.

_*You… you_ **idiot** _. I hate it when we die. It's feels so awful. And I didn't know if we could even RELOAD on the surface. I thought for sure that this is the end._

"We're alive. We're alive. We're alive." They muttered in a mantra. "I can RELOAD, we're alive. We just need to warn mom and dad and they could stop this from happening. We're alive."

They coughed, freezing when they saw red splashes on the blue blanket. Chara nearly shrieked when they saw the blood, immediately forcing them to take off their shirt. They nodded and tore off their PJs, paling when they felt a stabbing pain in their chest, right below where Flowey's scar was.

"What is it, Chara?"

_*The scar! It's… it's… open!_

"It's bleeding?" Chara nodded, shaken. Frisk didn't fault them. Their companion was scared, no, _terrified,_ of the void that came in that time between dying and RELOADing, saying that it felt as if something was trying to capture them and take them away from Frisk into the nothingness that was the void.

Despite already dead, they didn't want to die for certain.

They didn't want to cease to exist.

They were still a kid as well.

And the fact that this scar was different than previous ones, could spell trouble for them.

A door slamming open made Frisk scream and burrow into their blanket, Chara turning to growl at the intruder before slumping in relief and starting to howl hysterically with laughter, followed with hiccups and sobs.

_*It's mom…_

They sobbed in relief.

"My child? What's wrong?" Toriel sat on the bed, the mattress dipping in a familiar manner. Big paws pried the blanket gently away, loud gasping accompanying it.

"My child! What happened to your chest?" She held their back and helped them to sit up. They were curled up, trembling with uncertainty, fear and pain, tears hot on their cheeks.

"M-mom…" They choked and grabbed her, crying into her nightgown. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Shh… Shh… it's okay," Toriel held them close to her, brushing their hair lovingly, humming her soothing lullaby, "It was only a dream. You're safe with me here. Just let me heal your wound, okay?"

They shook their head, not wanting to release their mother. "I'm scared…"

"I know, my dear. How about I'll clean you up and make some pancakes for breakfast? I'll even take a day off if you want me to." The goat monster scooped them up protectively and strode to the door while waiting patiently for their answer.

They hiccupped and sniffled, their chest tight with pain and brain clouded with panic. They died on the way to school.

Monster Kid could be attacked.

The children could die.

They gasped and clenched Toriel's shirt tighter. "Mom, what time is it?"

She looked at them in worry but replied that it was a bit after six A.M.

Okay, so they have over an hour to solve the problem, they sighed in relief and slumped into their mother's arms, not noticing how she paled and rushed to the bathroom.

"Frisk, my child? Please stay with me." They blinked in confusion and yelped when they were seated on the ice-cold toilet seat, their mother's warm arms cupping their face for a moment before leaving them.

"Mom!" They reached out in alarm, eyes opening up to look for their source of relief.

"Don't worry, my child, I'm here," She was bent over the medicine cabinet, fishing out some bandages, cleaning tools and a box with some emergency pie, special for severe injuries.

They shook, grasping onto her the minute she was near enough to them, taking a lot of coaxing and reassuring before finally relinquishing their hold and letting their mother fuss over their now clotted injury, neatly located between Flowey's scar and Asgore's.

"Did you scratch yourself while sleeping?" Toriel asked softly, the strange ragged hole fortunately shallow enough not to be problematic but still easily contaminable. Frisk shrugged weakly, not wanting to tell their mother about the SAVEs and RELOADs.

"I see…" She didn't believe them, but she dropped the subject, knowing that they weren't in the right mind to answer such stress inducing questions. She wrapped their chest a few times and then let them take a piece of the pie, face clouding when the injury didn't close up completely, freshly bleeding at the stretch.

She would have to have a talk with Alphys about monster food healing abilities. Perhaps SOUL injuries _are_ different than physical ones…

Frisk had enough of waiting and jumped on their mother, curling on her lap. Toriel sighed motherly and picked them up, walking in big strides to the kitchen, telling them about her plans for the next week.

* * *

"Can I call Sans?" Frisk asked from Toriel's lap, having just finished wolfing down an adult-sized pancake dish. Toriel chuckled at their appetite and nodded.

"Of course, do you want to have it here?"

They bit their lip, wanting to keep clinging to their mother, knowing it was safe in her arms, but… they glanced to the kitchen's clock.

They had half an hour.

Chara had yet to come down and they didn't want to bother their friend, so they shook their head and took the offered phone, hopping off Toriel's lap and rushing up the stairs, already dialing the number and pressing it to their ear.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri—_

"GOOD MORNING, CALLER! MAY I ASK WHO THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TALKING TO? WAIT... THAT'S LADY TORIEL'S NUMBER, HELLO LADY TORIEL!"

"Hi, Papy, it's Frisk," They greeted him weakly, "Can I talk to Sans real quick?"

"OH, FRISK! GOOD MORNING! HE'S ASLEEP AS USUAL."

"Tell him that the Fart Master demands it."

Silence.

Then coughing.

"UH-UH, OF COURSE, FRISK! SANS!" Frisk blinked and drew away the receiver, staring at it with strange gaze.

Why was Papyrus so freaked out over their choice of words? The tall skeleton should not have knowledge of their time-abilities. Did Sans tell anything to Papyrus?

" **kid?** " They placed the phone back by their ear and drew a deep breath, feeling their pushed back anxiety crawling back and their body trembled with the effort to stay calm.

"S-Sans, I n-need you-your help," Their voice shook with strain.

" **huh? my help…** " A curse. " **a LOAD. what happened?** "

"I… I was walking to school with Kid when…" They drew a shaky breath, trembling from the memory, their efforts flying out of the window, "When masked humans tried to shoot a group of kids a bit older than me from school. They were so big and scary. They… I… I tried to stop them… They… They… I-I… I got _shot_."

They slapped a hand over their mouth, knees quivering and they felt their strength leaving them as the horror of the scene replayed in their head, their blood being replaced with ice.

" **…i'll be right there.** "

A second later, the familiar pink slippers landed on the floor of the corridor and bony arms circled them as they broke down, crying into the fuzzy blue material. Skeletal fingers run through their hair while he shortcut them into their room.

 _*Frisk?_ They couldn't see their friend but they felt Chara's panic and the ghost hands pressing onto their back, sending soothing nonsensical rambling into their thoughts.

Slowly, the sobs quieted down, the owner of the skeletal fingers rubbing the back of their neck _,_ letting them ride out the panicked tears.

" **shh… shh… thank you for telling me, kid. i'll notify undyne. stay at home today, 'llright?** " He finally murmured when they were calm enough.

They nodded.

" **good… good… good, thank goodness you're okay.** " He hugged them tighter and they flinched, the motion pressing on their bandaged injury, sending a stab of pain through their chest. Tensing, he drew back with narrow eye-sockets. " **anything else i should know?** "

They gulped and looked down, unfolding their arms over their bandaged chest. Sans' eyesockets turned pitch black. They bit their lip and looked down. "For…. For some reasons, it was an open wound when I woke up."

" **first time it happened?** " They nodded. " **could it be that humans' attacks are stronger than monsters'… your scars are usually firmly closed.** "

They tensed, wide brown eyes locking with sad but slightly amused pinpricks. " **what? you thought i wouldn't figure it out?** "

"Oh…" They exhaled and looked away, cheeks red. Then they remembered something and bit the inside of their cheek. "Say, why did Papy freak out when I used the secret code?"

Sans sighed and rubbed the top of his skull. " **it used to be a code between me and paps meant for emergencies. since then, i extended it to you since paps would recognize it immediately.** "

"I see…"

The skeleton eyed them before his eyesockets crinkled and he stood up. " **want to go to grillby's?** "

"I just ate breakfast." They eyed him oddly, but still took his hand, yelping when a black white striped sweater draped over them. Sans grinned and motioned them to get dressed, dragging them into a shortcut the second the sweater was settled in place.

They smiled in relief and let themselves swept into the inviting warmth of the bar.

* * *

The news broadcaster stood in front of a police car as several police officers were pushing four now uncovered humans, going on about the averted crisis of a public shooting at a group of unfortunate students by the hands of the now officially-proclaimed hero Undyne.

Toriel was tense as she watched the news, thanking the gods that Frisk didn't go to school today, but worried about how close the shooters were to her child.

If her child died, who knows what she would have done.

If the peace figure died, who knows what would have happened.

Thank goodnes her child was safe. She turned to look at the child, watching as their shoulders sagged in relief and they closed their eyes, falling into a fitful sleep, almost as if waiting for a confirmation before letting themselves rest.

A nagging suspicion dug into her chest.

There it is again, the feeling that Frisk knew something would happen way before it had even happened.

Does her child possess an ability to predict the future? But even when humans had magic, none could do that. It's all science and possibility. Not something concrete.

Then what was it? Alphys is going to have a very busy time soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first strings of sanity are fraying away~
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	10. Birth of Megalovania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue and the first story to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: nightmare-fuel, nightmares, body possession.
> 
> R&R please, i really want to know what people think of this story.

" **promise me that you won't ever RESET.** " He stood before a small human child, the darkening sunset behind him, having stepped before them just as everyone left, including Toriel, whom the child convinced to go on ahead, realizing that Sans wanted to speak to them alone.

The human, who was a touch smaller than him, smiled brightly and nodded reassuringly. "I guess I can't really ask how you knew about that since you know about my other abilities, but don't worry, Sans. This is perfect. I don't need to do it all over again." A certain shadow passed over the smile but it disappeared so quickly he wondered if he was imagining it.

But the kid was sincere and his shoulders slumped in relief. " **thanks a bunch, bucko. now, shall we?** " He ruffled the long brown hair, his eye-sockets crinkling with joy. " **such a beautiful sunset.** "

"Don't fall in love with her though," The kid giggled and he looked at them with a slight panic, which dissolved into laughter when they winked good-humoredly and continued "She is too _hot_ for you."

" **i'll keep that in mind, Frisk.** "

* * *

_Five months later…_

It was the middle of the night when the door to his room creaked open, snapping him out of the light nap he was having. With a yawn he sat up and looked over to the slightly ajar entrance, eyes narrowing at the shadowed figure standing there.

It was small and long haired… oh, it was only Frisk. His shoulders drooped and he chuckled, shaking his head. " **seriously, kid. you almost gave me a heart attack.** "

"…But you're _heartless_."

He grinned. " **welp, you got me there. so how about you come here and tell me what has brought you to my humble room.** "

A hesitant but determined nod later and soft pattering neared his bed. He scooted a bit as the bed dipped and the little form crept into the blankets, a little bump forming on the bed. Sans watched the blanket bump for a long moment before raising a boney brow.

" **uh… frisk? mind getting out of the blanket burrito? kind of want to hear your answer.** "

Frisk didn't answer but the now dubbed 'blanket burrito' drew closer to the skeleton, Sans eyeing the moving bump amusingly, hand rising and extending.

" **i wouldn't do that if i were you.** " His voice dropped to a playful tone and he pressed his hand to the front of the bump, preventing Frisk from continuing. The child whined and wiggled, trying to get past the hand.

At first he thought that the kid was treating it as a game, but then it went on for too long and he started wondering. He knew that the human was weak physically, but not to the point as to not be able even to move his hand when he wasn't really trying. Something was wrong… or the kid was trying to divert his attention. He had a feeling that they had lost their courage when climbing onto the bed.

Welp, then. Time to 'uncover' some answers.

" **k i d.** "

Frisk froze at his serious tone, then the bump begun to tremble and blanket covered hands grabbed his bony fingers, causing their owner jolt in surprise. " **what's going on, kiddo?** "

"Sans?" The voice was muffled by the thick material, yet he managed to pick up an anxious yet a very tired tone. "I'm… scared."

He quickly pulled the grabbing hands to him so Frisk was forced to curl next to him. He sighed and released one hand so he could pat the place he figured was the head. " **alright, bucko, i'll have to make you break down your words since i don't understand. did you have a bad dream?** "

"No…"

" **then?** "

Silence.

" **kid?** **don't make me tickle you.** "

Another moment of silence and then Frisk pressed closer to his side, voice cracking yet back to their usual intensity. "You made me promise not to RESET, right?"

" **yes.** "

"And I said I never even thought of doing so, right?"

" **…yes?** "

"Well…" Frisk finally peeked out of the blanket and gave a nervous gaze into the skeleton's eye-sockets. "I've been having those… strange thoughts lately. But I promise that they are not mine! They… they are in a voice I have never heard before."

" **what have you been thinking?** " Sans kept petting the hair, knowing best to be patient than to lash out and shake the kid until the RESET option will be deleted. He had to hold himself from grabbing the kid, who was probably scared enough as it was.

But the panic grew in his bones.

He took a deep breath. Keep it in, Sans. Make sure to give them a reason not to RESET. Make sure to not give them any option to click the button. Find out what's happening.

Sans, you can trust them. Don't forget that.

"Nothing much. Not… yet, I think. Just… I'd be doing something and then I would hear or think… 'Why are you still here?' or 'There's nothing left for you anymore. Restart it. Live it all again. Explore.'"

They pouted, eyes cast down and shadowed by their falling hair. Huh… so he was right, they're actually more scared then showed. "I don't like those thoughts."

Sans eyed the kid with a blank expression, which caused Frisk to sputter apologies and clutch onto his shirt, begging him to understand. That had snapped him out of his thoughts and he gathered the small child into his arms, stopping the tirade.

" **sorry, kiddo. guess i lost myself over there for a moment. i know you don't want to RESET so perhaps just try to ignore them. after all, you know what you want. perhaps someone is just trying to play a prank on you?** "

"I don't like this prank, then." They muttered sadly.

He sighed in defeat and lied back, the kid curled in his arms. " **yeah… neither do i…** "

He had a feeling that it wasn't going to end this way.

Seriously, this kid and their tendency to get into trouble.

But… he had a promise to keep.

He didn't notice brown eyes opening in determination.

* * *

_*I swear to Asriel's memory, it's not me!_

Then who is it?

_*I don't know. Maybe you finally snapped and we are now hallucinating? Hell, maybe you_ **do** _want to RESET?_

Chara!

_*…Sorry. I didn't mean to take it on you._

…It's okay.

_*Frisk, I—_

It's. Okay.

_*No, it isn't._

Can… can we just drop it?

_*…_

_*Okay, but it's only because we now have more pressing issues to deal with._

They nodded in agreement and padded purposely from Sans' bed in the guest room to their room, trying not to feel guilty on how their little conversation went. Chara sighed and they felt the warmth from the other's touch over their front as the ghost held them, floating like a cape behind them. The image made them giggle and their heart felt a little bit lighter.

"Thank you, Chara," They whispered as they slipped into their room and locked the door behind them. Chara hummed in acknowledgement and floated to the middle of the room, where the window let the moon shine its light over the floor. They sat in the little square of silver light, eyes closed as they faced the window, the position giving them a bit of confidence.

Chara put a hand on their shoulder.

_*Are you sure?_

"Yes." A glimmer flashed before them before vanishing.

 _*Trying to get this whole mess over with fills you with Determination._ Chara smiled glumly, knowing that it was too late to change their mind.

Frisk grinned at their companion. "It's been a while, huh?"

Chara rolled their eyes. _*just LOAD if anything happens and just… be careful._

"Aren't I always?" They felt Chara's frown and chuckled somberly. "Sorry. Don't worry, I will."

A sigh and Chara floated away to the bed, eyeing them for any hint of discomfort. They took a deep breath and swayed childishly a bit in their place, fingers clutching their folded ankles.

Okay, breathe in. Now breathe out. Try to pinpoint the voice.

Just the buzzing in their ears and the crickets outside.

Again.

Nothing.

It was quiet in their thoughts.

 _Too_ quiet.

Uh… Maybe they are going about it the wrong way? Maybe they need to ACT? Maybe think of something for it to appear?

Well, it wants them to RESET so…

_Uh… I wish I could do everything again?_

Silence…

_…please?_

**_You could explore._ **

Oh, it worked. See, Chara? Being polite does have its merits… sometimes.

_Uh… hello? Maybe say where you come from? You are very unwelcome here._

**_You could always undo anything that went wrong._ **

_Not answering. It's like… it's like you are a record… maybe it_ is _a prank._

**_RESET, Frisk. I know you want to show them how much they had hurt you…_ **

A shiver went down their spine and they gritted their teeth, forcing themselves to think of the happy memories they shared now with their family.

_No. I don't want to go back. Don't want to hurt anyone. Besides, my new family won't hurt me anymore. They'll make sure that nothing would come to harm me._

**_They had killed you, Frisk… don't you want to repay them? They deserve it after all… it's justice._ **

_No, it's vengeance. Just get out of my mind. The only reason I am even listening is because I wanted to know where the voice is coming from. My curiosity is sated now so get lost! Get out! I don't want you here!_

**_I'm coming from you. Deep down, you want it. You want to hurt them. You want them to scream. Ah, the sweet sound of pain…_ **

They shivered and curled into a ball, feeling something cold and slimy creep up their spine. The voice filling them with dread and anger.

**_Embrace it, Frisk. In this world. It's KILL or be KILLED. We both know that best._ **

_Stop it! Just go away. Leave me alone!_

_*Frisk? Why… Oh no, this isn't looking good. Frisk? Frisk! Come on, Frisk, snap out of it! Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea. FRISK!_

_Chara? Chara, save me!_

**_But nobody came._ **

_Chara is here! Shut up already. I learned enough. You're just a big bully. I'm not talking to you again._

They attempted to open their eyes and move. But something rooted them to their place. They felt trapped. Something was keeping them in their thoughts. They tried to reach their SAVE point but something was blocking them, draining them from their determination.

**_You can't escape me, Frisk. We're one._ **

_Let me go! How did you manage to trap me here?_

**_I am you._ **

_No, you're not. What are you?_

**_I am the one who kept you going. I am the one who was born from your fear and agony. I am Ǵ̌_ ** **_͋̽_ ** **_̂_ ** **_ͦ_ ** **_̂_ ** **_͂_ ** **_̆_ ** **_͋ͫͭ_ ** **_̈_ ** **_́_ ** **_͇_ ** **_͈̪̘̤͎͙͈_ ** **_L_ ** **_ͪ̑̑̓͆ͮ_ ** **_̆_ ** **_̐_ ** **_̌_ ** **_̥͍̫͎̠̊̈́ͦͤͨͤ̈́͑͆͢͝͡_ ** **_̣_ ** **_͖̠͕̯̤̖̺̬ͅͅ_ ** **_I_ ** **_͑̄̎̽ͧ͐ͦ_ ** **_̆_ ** **_̣_ ** **_͖̠̮̩̹͙_ ** **_̦_ ** **_͓͕̖̮̯ͅͅ_ ** **_T_ ** **_͒_ ** **_̈_ ** **_͆_ ** **_̃_ ** **_͊͌̈́_ ** **_̌̋_ ** **_ͯͩͥ̔ͨ_ ** **_̃_ ** **_̀͠҉̵͟_ ** **_̦_ ** **_̥̜͙͉̺͍ͅ_ ** **_C_ ** **_ͭ̊ͦ͛ͤͦ͑̑ͬ_ ** **_̉_ ** **_̶̰̝̫̙͉̪̟̜̙̜̻̯͓̱̓ͪͨ͆̓͟_ ** **_H_ ** **_̵̵͑̐̇ͭ̎͂̿̒ͭ͂̚҉̵̡̯_ ** **_̳_ ** **_͉͚̲͍̪̫̼̱̥̺͚̫ͅ_ **

_Born from my… so… I created a personality? Chara would have a fieldtrip with this…_

**_Heh heh heh. Not quite, Frisk. I'm an entity created by your determination, called by your negative emotions. Didn't you hear? Determination can bring life to everything._ **

_…_

**_You are my creator and thus I am yours to please._ **

_Then leave me alone._

**_You do not want that._ **

_You are contradicting yourself in every sentence, you do realize that. 'I am you' 'I am created by you' 'I want to please you' 'I won't let you go'. How about you just get lost?_

A cold humorless chuckle and something curled around them, cutting their air. They choked and flailed, clawing at their throat and chest.

 _*Frisk, Snap_ out _of it! Or at least let me in! You damn brat! Open. Your. Fucking. Eyes!_

"Ch-chara!" They managed to force out. "H-help!"

_*On it, partner!_

Something warm pressed into them and immediately they saw red pupils in the darkness behind their eyelids.

_*What the hell? What is that thing? Get out of here, you undercooked jelly._

Despite the dread they were filled with, they chuckled and Chara's grin washed over them, pushing the voice away from their ears and expelling most of the cold from their body.

They slumped forward, hunched as their strength was starting to come back.

_*Phew… thought I would never get you back. Frisk?_

"Y-yes?" They coughed as they felt their airways clear up.

_*What… what was that?_

"I don't know…" They admitted and uncurled, lying spread eagle on the ground, breathing deeply and trying to regain the warmth back. "Can… can you just hold me? It's cold."

 _*…Sure…_ Chara pushed out of their body and embraced them, letting ghostly warmth engulf them. They clutched back, eyes growing heavy with exhaustion and fear.

"Chara… please don't leave me…"

_*Pfft… it's not like I can leave you, wimpy. Just… just go to sleep, alright? Your determination is at new lows._

"Sorry…" They mumbled just as the folds of sleep claimed them, going limp in Chara's arms.

It was pleasantly quiet in the room for ten minutes before Chara realized their error.

_*Shit._

* * *

"My child!" Toriel cried in panic the next morning, picking up Frisk's sleeping body off the ground, the child's head lolling back. The goat monster became frantic as she adjusted them in her arms so she could lightly pat their cheek in an attempt to wake them up.

"What happened, Tori?" Sans appeared behind her. Toriel turned to him with wide teary eyes.

"It's frisk." He tensed then relaxed at the sight of the kid. "I found them on the floor and they're not waking up."

"Tori, Tori," Sans sighed and crinkled his eyes. "The kid's sleeping. Maybe they fell from the bed?"

"They were in the middle of the room."

"Felt like camping in their room? The situation does seem… _in-tents_."

"Sans… then _you_ wake them up," Toriel huffed and the skeleton chuckled.

"Nah, I think that they're waking up by themselves. See ya!" He waved and took a shortcut just as Frisk yawned and turned in the monster's arms. Toriel's relieved exhale drew a giggle out of the child and she smiled, holding them closer to her.

"I'm so glad… please don't scare me like that again…"

Chara, who was floating behind her, buried their face in their hands.

_*This might be harder than you think, Mom…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirks* so now we know a bit of what's going on, right~?
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	11. New Coding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a tumblr page called 'scartale-an-undertale-au'. it has my art, reference sheet and a comic in which i posted the prologue and the first story to there. if you want to ask me anything, you can ask me there ^^
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Violence, death, blood.
> 
> IMPORTANT: so i'm getting to this stage where what i'm writing starts to make no sense... or be a little bit too crazy. maybe someone wants to be my beta and help me a bit with it? i'll be forever grateful!
> 
> thanks a bunch.
> 
> p.s. i'm really starting to think that i should raise this story to M, what do you think?

Things were going… quite badly.

Not for the entire body of the monster race. Oh, no. they were very happy despite the rare hiccup or the occasional attempt at sabotaging their peaceful lives.

Examples are the terrorism, the diplomatic battles, the protests all around the country and even some parts of the world where they actually do listen to the news and believe or give a care about that country…

Back to topic.

So things were going well for the monster race…

Except for one group.

Six months into the breaking of the barrier and the re-introduction of monsters to the world, Toriel had a set of codes for Frisk's moods.

And just like the forecast, the rest of the group obeyed them like it was a religious text.

But why even create a set of codes for a _child_?

Well, it all started three months prior, with Toriel storming into Asgore's house, eyes ablaze with panic and anger and her hands afire with flame magic.

The former king was in the middle of his morning tea when she had flung the door open. Jolting in surprise and the cup nearly falling from his gigantic paws, he greeted the woman gently, gauging her reaction and wondering what had happened to make her so distressed.

He hoped he didn't make _another_ mistake.

"Dreemurr, I thought I managed to stop you before you did anything! When did you hurt my child?" She nearly screeched.

Asgore was confused and very worried now. "Did what? I never laid a hand on them and you know that. Tori—"

"Don't 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! Now **_tell_** me!"

"Toriel, I sincerely have no idea what you mean."

"You're lying."

"I am not. Please believe me."

The fire extinguished and Toriel's eyes went round with bewilderment.

"Toriel?"

"Then why did they start pleading with you to stop killing them?" She breathed out, hands shaking as she slowly realized that he was being sincere.

Asgore froze.

"Th-they said that? What exactly happened? And please have some tea, you are too frazzled." He motioned for her to sit down and he got up to get another cup of tea for her, using that time to calm his own shaking paws.

Ten minutes later, the boss monsters sat at the table and Toriel relayed the occurring of the events earlier that morning.

"I… I was unpacking one of the boxes when they spotted the picture of us with Asriel and Chara. They seemed really sad for some reason so I told them a bit about our children and then they asked me what happened after Asriel and Chara… had fallen down. I told them about our mistakes and for some reason, the minute I mentioned your decree, they had this recognition in their eyes and just suddenly started to shake. When I held them, they begun to mumble pleads and how they already had died several times to someone. When I called their name, they looked at me dead in the eye and said 'Dad, I already died six times. It hurts. Please stop.' And then… then they just stood up and ran to their room. Now they are still there, crying hysterically. I called Papyrus to keep an eye on them while I came to you."

"Was… was it one of their bad days?" Toriel's red eyes snapped up before glistening in shame and guilt and she nodded, paws holding the mug tightly but still gently enough as to not shatter the utensil.

Asgore hummed as he fallen into a deep thought. Surprisingly, she kept her quiet as well, letting him think and mull over her story.

He couldn't think of anything, but then the words ' _I already died six times_ ' echoed in his ears and something flashed in his eyes.

**A small form falling onto their knees, their small hands holding their gaping chest where his trident impaled merely seconds ago, blood spreading everywhere.**

**A lone bright red heart cracking and falling apart just before he grabbed it. He howled and screamed in anguish, having killed this innocent life for naught.**

**Human child's eyes snapping open and opening their mouth in an inhuman grin, a fountain of blood gurgling out of their breathing pipe.**

**"T'n t'me!" Nightmarish mask of insanity exclaiming before falling forward onto their face and ceasing to move.**

**The world fading to black.**

**World cleared.**

**The child standing before them once more, the grin remaining.**

He was jarred from the flashback and the onslaught of guilt by his companion's voice. "We… we all realized that Frisk has those days where they are just terrified of everything and everyone. At first it wasn't so bad, but now those days have been becoming more frequent and harsher and not everyone can see them in the morning.

So… so I decided to start giving out warnings if they have a bad day. So none of us would harm them more than we did.

Dreemurr… no, Asgore," He jolted at the change of name, something fluttering in his chest despite the sad tone, "We had harmed them more than we had thought. Trying to kill them had probably been imprinted into their head."

The image of Frisk drenched in their own blood flashed in his eyes again and he wanted to tell her that that they had probably _h_ _ad_ killed their savior, but she was already stressed enough as it is, so he simply nodded, keeping quiet of his theory.

"Toriel… I think that it's a wonderful idea. Just text us in the morning according to how they wake up and we'll know how to adjust our day."

And that was it.

At first, she would send very explicit texts like 'Frisk is scared of sharp objects' or 'Frisk had a nightmare and doesn't want to see anyone'. But then slowly it turned to 'Frisk is tired' or 'Frisk is scared'. Now it sounds methodical like 'Scared' or 'Knives'. Each one of the group learned the codes, not wanting to upset their best friend.

One time was enough.

* * *

_Two weeks after the birth of the codes..._

" **hey, kid, want to grab some grillby's with me?** " Frisk looked up from their scrambled eggs and squinted at him. He grinned as usual. " **so is that a no?** "

They immediately placed down the fork and contemplated over the suggestion before shaking their head. " **anywhere else?** " They nodded. " **y'know, buddy, you really don't like to talk much, huh?** "

On their bad days, he meant and they both knew that since on their good days, they would chatter like an overly excited puppy.

Everyone hated Frisk's bad days, the kid included.

They shrugged and picked at their food. He chuckled and patted their hair. " **so how about we take a walk back underground? it has been a while since we visited and you always complained about wanting to go explore there.** "

They perked up and quickly shoved the rest of the eggs into their mouth before pouncing off of the chair and grabbing his hand, then staring at him in anticipation. His unmovable grin seemed to grow and his eyes glinted. " **what, you want me to take a shortcut? nah.** "

They frowned in confusion and he winked, " **i'm simply _short_ of managing it.** " He laughed when they pouted and flicked his arm in indignation.

" ** _kid_ ding, _kid_ ding, here we go, kid.**"

The blue light washed over them.

They appeared at the outskirts of Snowdin seconds later. The child released his hand and sprinted forward, hands spread wide in childish glee. He hang back, hands back in their comfy pockets and his body lax with peace.

It was such a comforting sight, watching his beloved town from afar while knowing that he wasn't trapped here. The knowledge that he could leave at any moment had let his mind rest from the cynical point of view he had adapted from before the human even fell.

An excited squeal grabbed his attention and he looked up to see the kid crouching before a very familiar weed, smiling their big innocent smile. Eye flaring in panic, knowing what the plant could do, he transported to their place and glared at the source of his new concern.

"Why, hello there, smiley trashbag," Flowey sneered but then whined when the kid flicked its 'forehead', "Frisk, I am not a baby! Besides, I hate him!"

He expected the kid to shrug, but they surprisingly opened their mouth and chuckled airily.

"Flowey, Sans was nice enough to bring me here," They said softly, voice hoarse since they hadn't spoken ever since last night's nightmare, "And besides, you are just frustrated that he won."

"Am not!" The flower exclaimed childishly. Frisk giggled this time and extended their hand. Flowey looked at them for a while before smiling begrudgingly and sprouting a thorn-less vine to grab the child's hand as they strolled away, with him following them as a precaution.

So the flower was capable of manners it appeared, he noted with a slightly pleased astonishment. The flower and the human went to where the snowman stood as always, playing with it and cheering it up. The snowman told them stories and memories of times when the citizens of Snowdin would come and converse with him. For something that had never moved from its place, the snowman had shockingly a large number of stories to tell the child and the flower. At one point, the two moved to sit in front of the white creature and listened intently to the stories, not even moving when he raised the kid with his blue magic and placed a blanket underneath so they won't freeze from sitting in the snow for so long.

"Enjoy and take care of my piece!" The snowman bid them farewell several hours later. Frisk and Flowey waved back with matching grinning expressions then running forward again. He looked at the creature and grinned.

" **it was _ice_ to meet'cha. _sea_ you later, snowman.**" The creature chuckled and said goodbye.

He shrugged and turned left on the crossroad to head for the town when he heard a scream.

What the…?

"Frisk!" The flower screeched.

No…

Dread gripped his bones as he teleported immediately to where Frisk was only to find them on their knees and hugging themselves, screaming into the snow. Flowey was standing next to them, leaves out like hands but hesitating. Then it noticed him and its petals ruffled.

"Smi—Sans, do something!"

" **what happened?** " He moved so he was in front of the child, looking behind him to check for danger only to see the bridge they landed by before. Nothing seemed amiss so what attacked the kid?

" **frisk? what's wrong?** " He was not prepared for this. He should not have accepted the babysitting offer from Toriel. He was not cut out for taking care of another life. Papyrus was a fluke, he can't take care of—

"Stop…" Frisk's soft voice snapped him out of his panicked thoughts and he took out his hands from his pockets and placed them on the child's shoulders.

Another scream and his hands were pushed back while the human scooted back, now curled into a ball.

" **kid. snap out of it.** "

"Stop! STOP!" They shrieked. "Don't kill me!"

Flowey and he froze. Understanding slowly dawning on them.

"Sans… why do they think we're killing them?" Flowey asked tentatively, looking at him suspiciously.

He sighed. So much for having a peaceful nap, huh? " **tori told me that they were prone for fits. she said to return home the minute it happens.** "

"Fits?"

He snapped. " **well, being killed over and over again by your supposed 'friends' can do that for you, _weed_.** "

The hint was not missed. Golden petals drooped and the flower looked away, almost in shame.

He groaned in annoyance and snapped his fingers, turning the kid's SOUL blue and doing something he had learned from the child's previous episodes.

Forcing the SOUL to stop pulsing for three seconds would stop the DETERMINATION long enough for the human, who was probably running mainly on that by now, to faint from lack of sources to draw strength from.

And 'lo and behold, the kid fell right into his arms.

… There is a pun in there for sure! But he was too tired to search for it…

He hoisted the kid up so he could comfortably hold him while giving the weed one last look and taking a shortcut back home.

Toriel has some excuses to make.

* * *

That incident had forced Toriel to keep watch for any hints of discomfort or danger for a relapse, thus the code system ripening and evolving.

No one liked seeing Frisk being terrified of them.

No one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	12. Genocide-Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: SO I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS AMAZING AUTHOR THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FEEDBACK SO PLEASE READ THEIR STUFF BECAUSE THE STORIES ARE QUALITY BOOK-LEVEL.
> 
> THE AUTHOR IS NICOLLE AND SHE HAD WRITTEN THE 'CORE ISSUES' SERIES AND THE 'STEAMPUNK ADVENTURES' - BOTH ARE UNDERTALE FICS. SO GO CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> So things are going downhill pretty quickly. tell me if it feels too rushed, alright?
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: glitches, death, ptsd, geno-mode, scars, mental-breakdown, blood, violence, disabilty.
> 
> IMPORTANT: so i'm getting to this stage where what i'm writing starts to make no sense... or be a little bit too crazy. maybe someone wants to be my beta and help me a bit with it? i'll be forever grateful!
> 
> thanks a bunch.

It was getting worse.

At first, despite the nightmares being almost every other day, the episodes would only occur once or twice a month.

Now it was every week.

No one knew what triggered those fits, but one moment Frisk would be laughing and joking with Undyne, and then the next moment they would be running away, screaming every time Undyne approached.

And Undyne, who was infamous for her lack of patience, tried the first time it happened to wrestle the human away from their position inside the kitchen only for a frying pan to land on their head and knock out almost half of their health.

Shocked at the spurt of killing intent, she looked at Frisk, taking a step back when they stood up shakily, staring at her with glowing red eyes and an inhuman grin etched onto their face.

"You won't kill me again…" They muttered, breathing heavily with what could only described as anticipation. "This time, I would prevent it. I had enough of dying. _It's killed or be killed._ "

They laughed brokenly and charged at the blue skinned monster, dropping to the floor when their SOUL was yanked out of their body, turned blue and froze. Undyne immediately looked to the door, where Sans stood with a grim grin on his face, his hand stretched out and his left eye flashing with blue and yellow flames which died down almost instantaneously.

"What the hell, Sans?" Was her reaction as he moved his hand to float the kid away and place them on the couch gently.

He looked at her was a grim expression, eye-sockets empty. " **wish i knew.** "

* * *

Months later and almost a year into their freedom, Toriel had called for an emergency meeting while Frisk was away at Monster Kid's house.

She had cut to the chase the minute everyone was seated.

"As you all are aware, Frisk has been having severe reactions more… frequently." The others kept quiet, the thick tension the only noise in the room other than Toriel's words.

"Now I know that Frisk is your friend, but you have to realize that the ones to make them so scared were… us at the end of the day. So the ones who should be making sure that they get better are us and I'm not allowing anyone to shirk from this responsibility. Am I clear?" The group nodded almost immediately, not one of them wishing to incur the boss monster's rage.

She nodded, pleased, and continued. "Good, so now for the issue that I have gathered you all here today. The problem is that Frisk has been expressing signs of a… darker side of them. Undyne was the first one to witness it, but I… I noticed that on their worst days, they would always search the cabinet for knives. The first time it happened, I didn't hide the box and they ended up destroying a whole cabinet of plates. I needed to heal them since their arm was littered with shards, but they didn't seem to be in pain which worries me. Since then I had hidden the knives, but they would move on to scissors, sharpeners, anything with a blade.

This is why… I need help. I need ideas on how to approach them." Toriel finally finished the monologue, eyes heavy with grief and distress and hands gripped together. Asgore placed his hand on hers, speaking too softly for the others to hear him into her ear. The two had reconciled in the past year in sight of Frisk's fits finally drilling in that they both were to blame and so had no reason to fight, but to strive for a penance together. They will never come back together, it seems, but they became very close despite that.

"Your majesty, your highness, perhaps we should run a check-up on Frisk's SOUL. Maybe there is something wrong," Alphys piped nervously, "I-I mean, perhaps the constant stress has done something."

"That's a start," Asgore agreed and Toriel nodded.

"THEN WE SHOULD GO AWAY FOR A VACATION!" Papyrus offered with Undyne immediately agreeing with her signature yell. Sans snickered.

" **didn't you say that we shouldn't laze around?** " Papyrus turned to his brother with a twitch in his eyesocket.

"WELL, YES! BUT THE HUMAN NEEDS IT. TOO MUCH STRESS IS NO GOOD FOR A HEALTHY HUMAN CHILD!"

"You checked it?"

"OF COURSE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HUMAN FRIEND TO STAY HEALTHY SO AS TO KEEP BEING AROUND MY GREATNESS.

" **that's my bro.** "

"How old is my bestie/Frisk anyways?" Undyne and Alphys suddenly asked simultaneously, grinning at each other the next second.

Toriel smiled sadly. "They were well into eight when they fell down so… they're almost ten."

A pin dropped.

"Wait… what?" Undyne asked incredulously, her green eyes wide with shock. "They're practically a baby!"

And all of them had tried to kill them… well, except for the skeleton brothers who only tried to capture them and Alphys, who just tricked them.

"A-and from my studies of the human race… children around that age are more impressionable than at any other age. So all of those attempts… must have imprinted themselves into their brain waves. So… maybe they are finally following up on what they had learned?"

They group sat silently, mulling over what they have learned and the revelations around Frisk's journey across the underground.

"So… is there a way to stop those episodes?" Toriel finally asked the yellow lizard. Alphys stammered.

"I-I don't kn-know. I-it should pa-pass in t-time, bu-but… Fr-Frisk is a unique case s-so…"

Basically, they could end up with a psychotic child and it would be all their fault.

It is… a grim future ahead of them. But none could blame the kid. It's just time for them to help the human return to their normal selves.

Too bad they can't have Determination to help them, huh?

* * *

"So, I just need to lie down there?" The human asked several days later, motioning for a big full-body scan machine that stood in the middle of a white room. It used to be a broken MRI scanner that the humans couldn't use anymore so Alphys took it and upgraded it for monster use, keeping some of the original functions in case of a human coming for help.

Sometimes, her obsession with details was a blessing.

Alphys nodded nervously, fiddling with her hands. "Y-yes. We-we should have done it when y-you started having th-those nightmares, bu-but it is to check your SOUL and your brain readings."

"Oh, okay," Frisk smiled in relief at her, "It's to make me better, right?"

Alphys nodded. "Of course, Frisk. We all care about you."

"I… I know…" They looked down, shame clouding their eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Frisk…" Alphys felt even worse now. They made their friend feel bad about the situation. "Don't feel b-bad. We-we just want t-to help. D-do you w-want to start now?"

The human nodded immediately. Alphys nodded back, an attempt to encourage the both of them. She then helped them out of their clothes, trying to ignore the numerous scars over their body, and into a paper-thin white garb. Frisk glanced at themselves with an unamused snort and hoisted their body onto the lying board. They took a deep breath and lied down, winching a bit when Alphys placed the earphones on their head.

"D-don't worry. It's j-just to let you have something to focus on while w-we run the scan, alright?"

Frisk took a deep breath and nodded, their hands twitching despite their efforts as they grinned and gave a thumbs up. Alphys' heart sunk at that and she quickly rushed out of the room and into the neighboring one where the scanner operated from.

**_Ģ̷҉͘i̧͡G̴͢͝l̴̕͜͞͡Ĺ̡̕e̴̡̡͞_ **

Now they usually use it on monsters who are sick, but hopefully they'll be able to scan a human SOUL as well.

She pressed a button and the bed which Frisk lied on moved into the machine, magic streams looping inside the machine, ready to pull the SOUL out.

She didn't notice a tiny crackle over the outer shell.

"Okay, Frisk, I'm drawing out your SOUL!" She called into the microphone, waiting for the other's thumb up before setting the machine and pressing two buttons – a barrier to protect the SOUL and the other to draw it out.

A brightly shining red SOUL came out smoothly and hovered in the scan barrier perfectly. Alphys released a nervous breath she had been holding and opened the scanning options.

"How are you feeling, Frisk?" Another thumb up and Alphys relaxed, focusing on her task.

The first thing she checked was the graph that showed the waves of the SOUL.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Spikes are in perfect timing and altitude.

She opened a side note:

* **OVERALL**

HP 20/20

LV 1

EXP 0

So everything as expected… huh? She blinked and adjusted her glasses, leaning in to look better at the readings of the graph.

The spikes slowly became larger and more frequent. Almost in a panic. She shook and immediately went back to the readings, squeaking when she got another look at them.

The words glitched and Frisk's SOUL flickered.

HP 20/20

LV 3-4-5-6-7—

EXP 0

What the—? Why is their LOVE rising despite not gaining any EXP? She quickly clicked on a different scanning option.

* **BALANCE**

A monster's SOUL needs balance of different attributes, a tip of the balance could cause a falling down. A human SOUL doesn't need the same precise balance, but tipped too much, their SOUL can be damaged beyond salvaging.

A beep was heard, signaling the end of the scan.

She immediately opened the diagram, only to stumble back when big letters burst into the screen, glitching.

 **H͚̙͕̰̋ͤ̾ͮͥ ̟ͤ̊̑ͭ̃Ë͇̫͖̼́ ͈̙̦̂̑̋̔Ľ͚̪̤ͧͨ̓͒̍̌ͅ ͎̰ͥͬ̀ͫ̽P̼͓͔̥̟̭̠̜ͭͭ** ****

Alphys' breath hitched and she scrambled for the code.

This is not what the scan is supposed show. How does a SOUL talk? And help? She rushed to the microphone.

"Frisk, answer me! Are you hurt? What's going o—"

Frisk screamed.

The Soul shattered.

**LOAD**

* * *

**T̻̝̯̫̮̬͎ͥ͊ͫͯ̊͂̒̚H͓̲͐́͑Ḯ͖͇̩̜̗̿R̲͖̜̦̖̪̜͑̐ͩ̅͆̊D͎͙͓̯̲̘̮̘̆̊͗̉ͅ ̙͓̜͙ͧ̀̓̌ͤ̚T̙̺̅̏ͣĪ̯̼̭̿̆̊̿ͅM̙͚͉͇̺̤̲͍̟̈́̚Ë̻̹̘͋ͧͪ ̙̟͓͉̱͚͇͓̌͆ͫ̐ͬ̿T̬̭̱͖̠͖̐̍̌ͩ͊ͣ̊Ḫ̞̫̯̠͚̬͈̓͌ͤͭͩ͐E͔ͭ͛̈́̊̅̓ ͇̹̞̯̱̑͆̇ͦ̂ͤ̌̔C̲̘̳͙̪͙̱ͫ̌͐̋H̺̻̬̻͉͎̺̝̿ͅA̹͚͍̫͇͇̋̾ͮ̿ͩͧ̉ͫ͂R̞̀̃͐ͫ͌̇̓͒ͧM̜̤̲̝̜͓̗̣͙̂͗̌̈́** ****

Alphys' breath hitched and she scrambled for the code.

This is not what the scan is supposed show. How does a SOUL talk? And third time? She rushed to the microphone.

"Frisk, answer me! Are you hurt? What's going o—"

Frisk gurgled.

The Soul shattered.

**LOAD**

* * *

**S̠̤̱̫͕̬͇̺ͪ̊ͪT̪̥͓̤ͩ̑O̟̭̥͚͖͖͓̙ͣP̘̮ͫͩ̄̽̽͐ͫͯ ̥̫̽̐ͬ̑͆T̹̥̥͚̟̥̱̖͚̋ͤͤͯ͊ͥ̇ͣ͋H̗͚ͤ̈̓ͭͩ̓I̻͖̠ͩ͐ͩͅS̠̬̩͇̼̬̮̲ͧ̈́ ͉͍̙̔̓͒̃̐̉ͦT̻̲̮̺̞̔̊̊͋̑̄Ŏ͍͖̳͚̳̫̩̄͑͋̏̍R̘̠̪̯̮̞̒̒̚T̻̣̗̯͈͓͕̊͐̊̿ͅU͈̻̺ͧ͆̏ͧͤ̒̀̊̅Ȓ͕̹͕̰͕̂́ͯͧE͍̯͎̥͚̰̜͆̅ͧͮͩ̑̅ͫ͋!̺̥̳̺̟̩̩͋ͦ͒ͮ̐͐̌**

Alphys' breath hitched and she scrambled for the code.

This is not what the scan is supposed to show. How does a SOUL talk? And torture?! Is the machine causing them pain? It should have been safe! She rushed to the microphone.

"Frisk, answer me! Are you hurt? What's going o—"

Frisk's screams turned to maniacal laughter.

The Soul shattered.

**LOAD**

* * *

"I've had enough!" Frisk threw the headphones and jumped out from the bed, ignoring Alphys' concerned inquiries, stumbling over their legs when they felt the burn of another scar over their lower ribs. Their vision swam and they leaned onto the wall, falling onto their knees with their hand almost comically staying pressed to the wall.

Chara had been frantically rubbing their thumbs over their ribs, trying to ease their burn. The ghost trembling as they felt the DEATH toll dig into their fraying sanity.

_*Frisk—_

"Frisk!" The lizard's frantic voice grew closer and Frisk growled, then chuckled and then laughed hysterically, the laughs mingling with gravelly sobs.

They couldn't even do a SOUL scan properly anymore. Anything they touch crumbles.

_*It wasn't your fault. Please don't think about it. Please don't think about the—_

Nice try, Chara. But they know better. Oh, how blind they have been. Of course it has been always the obvious answer.

_*No, it hasn't. Stop this, Frisk. Calm down now—_

No, no. It's all clear now. Their grin grew creepily large and their hand found Alphys' hand that rested before them when the scientist tried to get their attention.

They looked up to the lizard, their eyes wide and glowing red with madness.

Alphys gasped.

"Say… do you know what the true meaning of this world is?" The yellow lizard blanched at their sudden shift of personality but shook her head, quaking with terror.

They grinned wider, their free fingers curling in anticipation.

"It's **_Kill or be killed!_** "

Their fingers plunged into her eyes.

Chara screamed.

* * *

_*No… what did you do?_

They maniacal laughter turned to howls as they registered the white dust in their arms, their eyes widening in fear and their mouth refusing to close despite all of the remains getting into their throat.

_* **WHAT DID YOU DO!?**_

No… No. No. No… what have they done? They… they wanted to do this. They wanted to kill Alphys. Despite the feeling gone, they could remember as it overwhelmed them, desperate for blood.

They had killed their friend. And they had enjoyed it.

Chara was visibly shaken, eyes blown wide with shock and red pupils shrank to pinpricks as they turned to look at them, a disbelieved sneer working into their voice, the ghost's last strings of sanity fraying away.

Black goop spilled out of the specter's eyes, nose and mouth as ice-cold fingers wrapped around Frisk's neck and squeezed.

_*You… you killed her… And all this time I thought you won't ever be like **them** … ha… hahaha… So is this your true side? I… I should have known a pathetic human like you would kill sooner or later._

"S-stop… I didn't mean to…" They whimpered, finally stopping their screams for coughing and choking. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry..."

 _*Crying won't bring her back!_ Chara growled and the fingers tightened. Frisk gagged and flailed, pleading with their companion. "Ch-chara…"

At the mention of their name, the ghost froze, black eyes blinking and widening as they saw Frisk losing their consciousness under their fingers. Shrieking, they released the child and backed away, fingers tearing fruitlessly at their hair.

_*Shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh god! Oh god, what did I do? Oh god, what did I do!?_

Frisk sled to the floor, openly crying again as they tried to gather the remaining dust into their hands. "I… I'm sorry… Alphys… please don't die… don't leave me behind… hah… hah… Hah…"

Chara rushed to them and tried to hug them only to be pushed back by the now giggling child. Black rimmed eyes locked with insane red.

Chara shook. _*What are you doing?_

Frisk huffed laughs hysterically as tears smeared the dust over their face. "It's okay… it's okay, Chara… I'll make it all better… everything will be alright… don't worry… it's okay… it's okay…"

_*Frisk?_

Their fingers found the pen Alphys carried with her before.

_*Wait, no—_

They plunged it into their throat.

**LOAD**

* * *

"They aren't speaking…" Toriel shook, tears falling from their screwed shut eyes. "Alphys told me that a sudden scar appeared over their throat that went so deep it messed up with their vocal cords and now they _can't speak._ " She sobbed into her hands.

Asgore held her as she broke down, none of them noticing Sans' hovering by the door, eyesockets empty as he teleported from there.

Alphys was in her chair in her and Undyne's house, face buried in her hands when Sans appeared in her room.

"Gaah!" She screamed when he fell on her desk. He chuckled darkly and bounced onto his feet, hands in his pockets as usual but his unusually pitch black sockets staring Alphys down. She gulped and looked away, her hands fiddling with her coat as she avoided him.

" **so care to explain why your routine check-up ended up with the kid unable to speak? because they sure weren't _vocal_ about their situation.** "

"I-I do-don't kn-know m-myself…" Alphys stammered, on the verge of a panic attack. "It j-just app-ppeared th-there ju-just as I-I was t-to exi-xit the r-room. They w-were c-cr-rying an-and t-then tried t-to s-say some-something on-only to realize th-that th-they can't s-speak."

" **did you get them to write it down?** " She nodded and took out a slip of paper. He nodded and took it, scanning it and freezing.

_'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's all my fault.'_

" **what did they do?** "

"I-I don't kn-know, but th-they we-were checking i-if I was br-breathing when th-they c-couldn't speak. I-I think they h-had an ep-episode b-but i-it d-doesn't e-explain th-the sc-scar!"

The implication made his bony fingers tremble as he immediately teleported outside Frisk's room. If he was right, then Frisk's predicament was worse than they thought. To actually resort to _killing?_

And they obviously panicked and killed themselves in some way that had damaged their throat.

Frisk… He sighed and opened the door, knowing that he won't be able to hear the answer if he did knock, peering into the room.

Frisk was huddled to the corner of the room, curled into a ball and oblivious to the world. He sighed and sat before them, his expression grave and his skeletal fingers folded between his patellas.

After a long time, Frisk seemed to finally notice that he was there and jolted. Sans used that as a signal to start asking.

" **so… if i understood correctly. You killed alphys.** " Frisk stiffened. " **is there a reason?** " They released a shaky sob, their voice mangled and airy. " **i see. so something triggered you.** " Their arms tightened around their knees. " **did… did _you_ die?** " Another sob and a nod. " **how many times?** " They raised a shaky seven. Sans stiffened. " **the machine malfunctioned?** " No answer. " **okay, so you don't know.** **and you were in plenty of pain, i understand why it would trigger something. so why kill yourself?** "

He felt more than saw Frisk looking up and into his eyes, trembling fingers rising to brush over their new scar – a jaggedly circular indent just under their chin. Sans' grin would have fell if it wasn't fixated to his face and he placed a hand over their fingers, noticing the tensing of the kid's body.

God, this is a nine years old kid. What have they done to them? True, he had never killed them, but he was no better than the others, threatening them and not bothering to help them against all of their 'friends'.

He had failed to keep his promise with Toriel.

Their breath picked up and he shushed them softly. " **hey, hey, it's okay… it's okay, bucko… we'll find a way to make everything better…** " He muttered, slowly drawing the kid into an embrace, the small form latching onto his jacket as if starving for affection.

His eyesockets darkened and his embrace tightened, petting the mussed brown strands.

" **i don't make promises, kid. but for you… i promise that i would always be there for you.** "

Frisk cried harder.

He repeated himself firmly, for the both of them.

" **i promise, frisk.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	13. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TURNING 21 TODAY! YAHOOOOO! legal for three years but who cares?
> 
> SO I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS AMAZING AUTHOR THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FEEDBACK SO PLEASE READ THEIR STUFF BECAUSE THE STORIES ARE QUALITY BOOK-LEVEL.
> 
> THE AUTHOR IS NICOLLE AND SHE HAD WRITTEN THE 'CORE ISSUES' SERIES AND THE 'STEAMPUNK ADVENTURES' - BOTH ARE UNDERTALE FICS. SO GO CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> So things are going downhill pretty quickly. tell me if it feels too rushed, alright?
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: glitches, nightmare-fuel, ptsd, mental-breakdown, violence, disabilty.
> 
> IMPORTANT: so i'm getting to this stage where what i'm writing starts to make no sense... or be a little bit too crazy. maybe someone wants to be my beta and help me a bit with it? i'll be forever grateful!
> 
> thanks a bunch.

Frisk wasn't talking. Well, making noises to be more precise since they can't talk anymore.

They weren't even reacting.

Chara sighed as they settled before the small form huddled on the bed, the form's blank eyes staring at the mattress as if it was nothing more than air.

The ghost's breath was shaky as they forced themselves to say the next words. _*Look… I was irrational and I lashed out at you. I'm… sorry for that._

_*I knew something you were getting worse when you kept having this weird voice plaguing you in your dreams and then also in your episodes. I **knew** that dying always made us fall apart easier than anything else._

_*Heck, I remember that one time that we died so much for dad and you just lost it there, starting to attack him. I think that's when your… homicidal 'tendencies' had woken up._

_*Good thing you snapped out of it just shy of killing him though, huh?_

Frisk wasn't reacting and they cursed, shuffling closer and placing their hands over the kid's arms, resting their forehead on Frisk's, begging them to come back.

_*I'm **sorry** , Frisk. I know how easy is it for us to lose it when we die. I shouldn't have attacked you like that._

_*You were just scared._

_*A scared **kid.**_

_*You... you_ didn't _need to **kill yourself** , you idiot… _They choked and looked down, guilt gnawing in their being and tears falling from their eyes, ice cold for some reason. _*I'm so sorry, Frisk. You didn't deserve any of that..._

_*Please, snap out of it._

* * *

They were floating in nothingness.

In a void?

Oh, isn't that where they go when they die?

Did they die again?

So who killed them this time? Undyne with her spears? Or was it something new like Papyrus finally losing his impeccable control? Or better yet, did mom burn them with a smile?

A big mirror appeared before them. Blinking, they stood up and glanced at their reflection, their mirror image following them.

Chuckling, they made some ridiculous poses, giggling when the image copied them.

Seriously, so weird to have something in the void…

Why is there something in the void? They peered at the mirror, stumbling back when their reflection's smile suddenly stretched out, cheeks ripping to half so that the smile could be truly 'ear to ear'.

Crying out in fear, they fell on their rear and scooted back, trying to get as much distance from the mirror as possible. That image was terrifying.

 **" _HeLo ThErE, MiRrOr~_ "** The image cackled with a very familiar voice, swirling and turning into Chara with the same expression, eyes glowing with madness. **" _Or ShOuLd I sAy, 'PaRtNeR'?_ "**

"You-you're not Chara!" They yelled and backed away even more, keeping their eyes on the mirror in fear that it would do something if they looked away.

The reflection cackled as something they were almost intimately acquainted with crawled up their back. They cried out in fear and turned around to throw the existence that had plagued their nightmares and daydreams for the past seven months.

But nothing was there.

They stiffened as arms circled around their middle and a chin was placed over their shoulder. They looked down to see Chara's mangled face grinning at them with black goop leaking from the eyes and mouth.

They shrieked.

 **" _AwWw… Is PaRtNeR ScArEd Of Me?_ "** The creature purred and the freezing to the touch arms forced them to turn around, the pale fingers coming to rest on their cheeks tenderly, the pinkies resting on their pulse pointes under their jaw, feeling their racing pulse.

Fisk was too terrified to move, eyes wide as saucers as the thumbs brushed under their eyes. The creature bent closer, a deathly pale forehead pressing to theirs.

 **" _SoMeTiMeS i DoN't UnDeRsTaNd WhY ChArA nEvEr ToUcHeD yOu LiKe ThAt,_ "** The reflection cackled and Frisk shivered at the icy tone, whimpering when the fingers dug into their cheekbones and slightly into their eyes, **" _AlL tHaT pOwEr AnD tHeY cOuLd EaSiLy TaKe It BeFoRe YoU fInAlLy LiSteNeD tO mE._ "**

"I-I'm n-not us-using it," Frisk squeaked then paled when the reflection giggled and drew back, eyes narrowing almost affectionately as the fingers brushed their hair back.

The icy fingers yanked at the strands painfully.

They cried out.

The creature laughed. **" _A tReAt iNdEeD._ "**

"L-leave me a-alone!"

**" _Of CoUrSe, DeAr. If YoU pReSs It._ "**

"No!"

 **" _WhY nOt? YoU'lL fEeL bEtTeR iF yOu DiD._ "** Cracked lips pressed to their temple and Frisk gagged, bile rising in their throat. The cold fingers caressed their face again.

"I-I wo-won't let you r-ruin m-my fr-friends' happiness!" They pushed the face away and wiggled out of the fingers, wiping the black goop from their face and taking big steps back, heart pounding in their ears and neck. "J-just leave me alone, please! I-I just want my life back!"

The mangled face chuckled as the reflection sizzled and shifted back to Frisk's image, red eyes shining in the dark. **" _YoU hEsItAtEd_."**

"I didn't!" Frisk shouted, annoyance bubbling in their chest. "I don't want you here! Get out!"

It was barely noticeable, but the image flickered and Frisk's chest warmed up as they recalled the many times they fought off the urges and something else simmered in their stomach.

They took a step forward. "Get out. Now!"

The image chuckled and took a step forward as well. **" _I cAn'T, pArTnEr. I aM yOu._ "**

"No, you're not!" Frisk growled, hands shaking as they gripped their chest. "And even if you were. Get out!"

The image flickered again and this time the mangled face seemed nervous for a second before laughing. **" _AwW, yOu TrYiNg To GeT rId Of Me. HoW cUtE! BUt As LoNg As YoU sTiLl FeAr YoUr 'FrFeNdS', i WoN't DiE._ "**

Frisk stared at the image with frustration. "I don't care! Just get out for as long as possible."

The creature eyed them before smirking and disappearing. Frisk looked around frantically, trying to see where the nightmarish form had gone to.

A long moment of quiet.

Their shoulders slumped in relief and they fell onto their knees, crying as exhaustion gripped their consciousness.

 **" _Ah, I fOrGeT!_ "** They screamed when the creature embraced them from behind, pressing a stabbing kiss to their nape.

Everything turned white.

* * *

Frisk shrieked, snapping Chara out of their reverie.

 _*Frisk!_ They gripped their partner's shoulders. Swirling brown orbs looked up and the child's breath hitched, more tears pouring out. Chara took a shuddering breath that they didn't need and smiled awkwardly.

 _*Hey there, Frisk. How are you feeling?_ Frisk stiffened then cried out and the slightly chubby arms pulled the ghost into a crushing bear hug. Chara yelped but relaxed after registering the scene and hugged them back, pressing a kiss to the unruly hair.

_*It's okay, Frisk. It's okay. Shh… I'm so sorry…_

Frisk sobbed louder, arms tightening on the ghost. Chara sighed and buried their face in Frisk's hair. _*What happened? What did you see?_

 _Ch-chara?_ Frisk hiccupped, said specter winching at the fact that they could only communicate through thoughts now.

_*Yes?_

_Can… can you…_ Frisk sniffled and drew back, rubbing their temple as if trying to rid of something vile. The specter raised a brow in confusion, wondering what the kid was having so much trouble asking for. Frisk huffed a sob and pressed the heel of their palm to the place they rubbed at moments ago.

_Can you please kiss this?_

Chara blinked, then laughed at the anticlimactic question. Frisk whimpered at that. The ghost slammed their mouth and looked away guiltily.

 _*I'm sorry. Didn't mean to laugh. Here we go…_ They cupped Frisk's face and pressed a fluttering ghostly kiss to Frisk's temple. Frisk giggled wetly at the tickling feeling but an uncertain tenseness melted off of their shoulders and the arms went around them again, wet breaths pressed against their unmoving chest.

Chara smiled at the snuggling child and petted the mussed hair, letting themselves relax after the chaotic day.

 _*Shh… Everything will be just alright… Shh… Hm… Hm~_ Frisk made a pleased noise and Chara chuckled, resuming their humming with a spark of hope in their shared SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	14. Ruined Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS AMAZING AUTHOR THAT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FEEDBACK SO PLEASE READ THEIR STUFF BECAUSE THE STORIES ARE QUALITY BOOK-LEVEL.
> 
> THE AUTHOR IS NICOLLE AND SHE HAD WRITTEN THE 'CORE ISSUES' SERIES AND THE 'STEAMPUNK ADVENTURES' - BOTH ARE UNDERTALE FICS. SO GO CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> So things are going downhill pretty quickly. tell me if it feels too rushed, alright?
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fire-magic, breakdown, disabilty.
> 
> IMPORTANT: so i'm getting to this stage where what i'm writing starts to make no sense... or be a little bit too crazy. maybe someone wants to be my beta and help me a bit with it? i'll be forever grateful!
> 
> thanks a bunch.

Sans visited Toriel a week after the whole fiasco with the scanner, having disappeared without anyone knowing where he had gone to for a day or two before returning, eyes calculating and his posture tenser than usual.

The first thing he had asked when he returned was the whereabouts of Frisk. Toriel pointed to the child's room and relayed the troubling news - after Frisk had woken up from their near-catatonic state, they had appeared to have lost all memories related to the events of that day. Alphys and Toriel had tried to prod for answers, but came out empty handed with Frisk clinging to Asgore in near panic so the subject was dropped.

Sans, who was the only one who knew exactly what had happened, thanked the boss monster and went to visit the human.

Frisk was relieved when he appeared next to them and gave him a tight embrace, murmuring apologies like a mantra. When he had asked for the reason they were apologizing, Frisk shook their head, saying that they felt like they needed to do so.

Sans had asked Frisk to describe to him what they do remember.

Frisk confessed, eyes filled with fear, that they only remember when they woke up at the lab and had found out that they can't speak, a feeling of terror gripping their bones and fear for Alphys' health burning in their gut. That and a flash of their face in a mirror, contorted into a horrifying image.

The human had pleaded with Sans to tell them what had occurred that day, but the skeleton kept his non-existing lips shut and reassured them that if they do need to know, that their brain would remind them. Frisk's eyes went blank for a moment before they sighed and stopped pushing for answers.

"It has been quiet for the past week…" Toriel's voice snapped the skeleton out of his memories and he looked at her, noting mentally her eyes that were heavy with dark bags. Sans sat across the table, legs rocking back and forth as he leaned back.

" **it sure was. anything i should know of?** "

"Well, I should send the question back at you."

" **hmm?** " Sans looked up in confusion. " **what do you mean?** "

Toriel eyed him critically. "You seem to know some things about my child that no one else does," She smiled drearily, fiddling with her knitting, "And I think it's time you share them with me."

White pinpricks shrunk with surprise as the skeleton looked at her. " **uh… not to be rude and all, but it's the kid's choice.** **you know better than ask that.** "

"I don't care if they'll hate me," The boss monster released a heavy exhale filled with sorrow and worry, placing down her tools. Her dark red eyes gazed intensely at Sans. "I must know what is going on with my child. I… I know that Frisk isn't a normal child."

Sans snorted at that. " **tori, the kid saved an entire civilization. they weren't normal from the get-go. gotta _save_ some secrets, no?** "

Toriel didn't laugh and Sans' sockets narrowed. " **tori?** "

"I believe Frisk has an ability to guess the future." The skeleton stiffened, perpetual grin turning tense. Toriel didn't comment on that. "I noticed that when something bad is about to happen but gets averted, they have this expression of relief, which is normal. However, I never seem to find a sense of surprise from them, as if they knew it would happen. They are always tense before any of those incidents happen and only when the crisis is stopped do they relax. As if they had only waited for the good news to let themselves go."

" **maybe just bad feelings?** **Maybe they _felt_ it in their bones?** "

"Sans," Toriel eyed him harshly, "This is no joking matter. What if their powers are affecting them in some way?"

Sans sighed and ran a skeletal hand over his skull, wishing he had his comb. He now had two options; make up a lie and hope it doesn't blow in his face, or tell the truth and have Frisk hate him for the rest of his life.

Easy choice but still… it's up the kid, not to him.

"And don't say again that it's Frisk's choice. I need answers now and I am not pushing them even for the solution of world's peace."

He looked to the ceiling, weighing cons and pros of each choice before shrugging. " **well, the truth is something even stranger. but i can assure you that the kid doesn't 'guess' the future, I _guess_.** "

Toriel huffed a snort but then covered it with a stern look and he grinned wider. "Don't dance around the subject again."

He smirked but then closed his sockets, the aura around him turning intense, bordering on smother as he opened pitch black sockets. Toriel stiffened, eyes flashing with fire.

" **what if i told you that you have the power to control your time? the power to change fate however you wish to? to never 'die' for certain?** "

"I… I don't follow? Frisk has time bending ability?"

" **no.** "

"Sans!"

" **they have the ability to rewind time back to before they die.** " Toriel froze, eyes growing wide as the implications sink in. Sans smiled bitterly at her. " **or if something bad happens, i guess. now** **you realize now why the kid had never said anything?** "

The bigger monster nodded, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "How… how many times…?" She couldn't even finish the sentence before clasping a hand over her mouth and weeping quietly.

He sighed and hopped off the chair, circling the table to place a soothing hand over her back. " **don't know. Don't think the kid knows as well. but you can always just count the scars.** "

It was a second too late that Sans had realized his mistake.

Dark red eyed widened to the size of plates and Toriel gaped at him, muzzle trembling. "S-scars? Those scars are…?"

" **shit, tori. you… you weren't supposed to… goat, i messed up…** " Sans said frantically, pinpricks so small he nearly looked angry. The boss monster let out a sob as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

" **tori! don't go there when you're still so rattled!** " Sans appeared before her and raised a hand to halt the woman. Toriel stopped to glare at him, hand flaring in flames.

"Get out of my way, Sans. I need to check on my child."

" **no. not until you cool off.** "

"I am _very_ calm."

" **really? then why is your hand on fire?** " Sans took a step forward, his hand turning blue as he readied himself to use his magic. " **you know i hate using any effort so please don't make me fight you.** "

Toriel seemed torn between wanting to get to her child and not wanting to hurt the skeleton, they both knowing he can't do anything to her with his abilities.

Finally, after a long, long and harsh battle of wills, Toriel exhaled and lowered her hand and extinguished the fire, plunging them into relative darkness. The two jolted then chuckled nervously, the goat monster reaching to turn on the lights.

"I… I'll make some soup. You want to join me?" She motioned him to follow and he obliged, relieved that the whole crisis was averted.

He really wanted to take a nap now…

* * *

Sans watched the boss monster approach the door an hour later, waiting for any sign of aggressiveness.

"My child? I made some soup…" Toriel knocked on the door and opened it right after. After the kid lost their voice, a rule had been established that if Frisk doesn't want to bothered, to hang a sign on the door beforehand. Otherwise, Toriel could enter whenever she wanted.

Sans could see that Frisk didn't like the rule, but they had recognized that they shouldn't probably be left alone for too long and conceded to the rule.

But back to the present. Toriel entered the room and he followed, glimpsing on the kid sitting by the desk, doing their assignments for the school-time that they missed in the last week.

Frisk stilled when they entered, placing down the pencil and turning to look at them with weary eyes, heavy bags hanging under their eyes and face paler and drawn. The scar on their throat more prominent against their pasty skin.

Sans winched at the obvious stress they emitted and moved to ruffle their hair. " **hey there, bucko. how's everything going?** "

They smiled tiredly and wrote something on a small notepad they took to carrying around, raising it up to him to read. 'Doing better. No nightmares last night.'

" **then you just decided to go shopping? because kid, those bags are big.** " Frisk pouted and swatted the hand, turning to look at their mother with a big grin, standing up to hug her. She smiled and placed the bowl of soup on the desk before crouching down and drawing them into a tight embrace, kissing their hair and forehead reassuringly.

"Hello, my child. I see that you are doing your homework splendidly. Do you need any help, dear?"

Frisk shook their head, body sagging into her arms as they scribbled a quick answer. 'It's easy…'

"My bright child," Toriel chuckled proudly, "Take a break for now, okay?"

They nodded and slowly released her, dragging their body back to the desk and gently eating the soup, careful not to splash anything out of the bowl and over their papers. Their mother sighed in bliss and sat on a spare chair, watching her child with motherly affection and joy.

He, on the other hand, studied the way the hand just slightly shook yet the unperturbed expression on the child's face as they relished in the soup, eyes closed as if too tired to open even a bit.

Despite getting 'better', it seemed that their physical health was in fact getting worse.

What was going on now?

* * *

"BROTHER?" Papyrus shook the smaller skeleton the next morning. "YOU HAVE TO GET UP TO WALK THE TINY HUMAN TO SCHOOL."

The two siblings had finally gotten around to buy their own apartment so as to not impose on Toriel anymore, and so when the duty of walking Frisk to school had befallen on poor Sans, the taller skeleton would wake his older brother up earlier than usual.

" **i'm up…** " Papyrus blinked and tilted his head at his brother.

"BROTHER? I SENSE SOMETHING BAD IN YOUR MOOD. WHAT'S WRONG?" Sans eyed his brother and sighed, sitting up and scratching his skull.

" **say. what do you do with a kid who is traumatized? how do you cure fear?** "

Papyrus mulled over his words then sat down on the bed next to Sans, grinning happily. "WELL, I THINK THAT THE KID SHOULD OPEN UP TO THEIR FRIENDS ABOUT THEIR FEARS. BUT! I HAVE READ ABOUT A HUMAN JOB CALLED 'THERAPIST' AND IT'S FOR HUMANS WHO NEED HELP TO LIVE."

Sans' eyes shot open and he looked to the taller skeleton. " **help to live?** "

Papyrus nodded. "IT APPEARS THAT SOME HUMANS ARE TOO SAD OR IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO LIVE SO THAT HUMAN HELPS THOSE SAD HUMANS GET HAPPIER."

Sans mulled over the new information, pinpricks widening. " **huh… that might actually work. thanks a bunch, bro. you're the best.** " He grinned widely at his brother.

Papyrus beamed and pointed a thumb at himself, ribs puffed out proudly. "WHY OF COURSE. IT'S THE GREAT PAPYRUS' JOB TO HELP THE TINY HUMAN BECOME THE BEST HUMAN EVER. AFTER ALL, TINY HUMAN IS ALREADY GREAT ENOUGH FROM BEING MY FRIEND, BUT OTHER HUMANS NEED TO REALIZE THAT AS WELL!"

Sans chuckled and shrugged. " **you know best. now it's time for me to hit the sack.** "

"WHAT?

" **yep, too much excitement in the morning for me. Gonna hit some lambs. 'night, pap.** "

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Papyrus plucked his brother from the bed and flung the smaller form over his shoulder, marching to the kitchen. Sans looked at the moving floor, a plan forming in his skull.

* * *

"F-find wh-what?" The reptilian monster adjusted the spectacles on her muzzle, eyeing the skeleton leaning on the wall next to her work table.

During the days after his return, the gang had noticed an undercurrent of malice in the skeleton's voice whenever he talked to the former royal scientist. Undyne had wanted to confront him but Alphys, who had a feeling that she had done something worse than give Frisk a scar, stopped the blue-skinned monster and told her that Sans had any right to be angry with the scientist. Alphys was the one to take away Frisk's voice, after all. A little hatred was nothing to what she deserved. Undyne wasn't convinced but at the reptilian monster's insistance, dropped the issue.

Sans shrugged and sat on Alphys's desk, leaning back to grin eerily at her.

" **someone that little frisk can talk to, alphys. not too hard, i hope.** "

"Sa-sans, are you t-talking a-about a th-therapist?" Alphys' eyes widened with realization. Sans nodded and she immediately turned to her keyboard, typing some keywords on it. "But, why of course! W-why didn't I think of that? H-humans need s-someone wh-who th-they d-don't h-have to worry about be-being a part of their l-life an-and can vent with-without worry. J-just a moment, I'll have s-something."

" **good, then my job here is done. i'm going to catch some z's**." Before Alphys could say anything more, the skeleton disappeared.

The dinosaur monster glared weakly at where her friend was moments ago before sighing and returning to her mission.

Time to help Frisk and fix her mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and comment so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	15. A Lull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that i had never thanked everyone who had read, commented, gave a kudos, and bookmarked my story! thank you so much for making me the happiest person in the world ^^
> 
> i can't believe i actually made myself swim in drawing requests. i am really hopeless, huh? *chuckle* but if you want a drawing, i'll be gladly draw some for you ^^
> 
> So things are going downhill pretty quickly. tell me if it feels too rushed, alright?
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: dream-dive, nightmare-fuel, blood, gore, violence, death by fire, muteness.
> 
> thanks a bunch for everything, you guys.

_*Of course the homework was easy._ Chara cackled when Frisk was left alone once again in their room. _*You have my help._

 _You just like math_ , brown eyes narrowed with amusement and Frisk climbed onto the bed, making space for the ghost to lie on. Chara's eyes closed in resignation – the kid have been clinging onto them for the entire week, not letting them out of their sight even for a moment.

It made some scenarios… quite awkward.

Frisk smirked wearily, _like that one time at—_

 _*We had agreed not to talk about that._ Chara snapped, turning red in the face. Frisk giggled and snuggled to them, falling into a fitful sleep almost immediately. The ghost sighed and held their partner closer, thinking over the last week.

The fact that Frisk had lost their memory of their deaths and their first murder was already disconcerting enough, but now something else was bothering Frisk and for some odd reason, the kid won't share it with them.

At least the strange voices had stopped.

It didn't make them feel better about the whole situation. Chara didn't like the fact that their soul-mate was keeping secrets to themselves. The specter wanted to dive into Frisk's dreams, to see what was going on, but Frisk had erected a barrier to block the now pissed ghost out.

They frowned at the thought then smirked. Frisk never said that they can't stop trying, right?

 _*Time for a Dream-dive._ They pressed their forehead to Frisk's crown and focused on their link.

They fell into a hole.

They fell and fell and fell.

They screamed.

THUD.

* * *

Their eyes fluttered open as sunlight invaded their sight. Grumbling, they turned in their place and whined, asking Frisk to shut the curtains.

No answer but the rustling of their movement. They frowned and felt around their place, preparing for the usual fleeting coldness that came from phasing through things.

Their fingers touched flower petals.

Their mind screeched to a deadly silence. They wriggled their fingers, feeling the petals shift and bend under their should-not-exist-skin. The softness slowly registering with the fact that they can feel the warmth of the petals.

Their should-not-fucking-exist-fingers are _touching_. The. _Petals!_

They can fucking feel the petals!

What. The. _Hell?_

They sat up and properly looked at the ground for the first time, brain struggling to process the fact that they can _feel_. They can feel things that weren't Frisk.

What… what is going on?

They were sitting on a bed of golden flowers. At first they thought that Frisk had gave in and RESET, but then they looked up and saw that they were in a meadow of golden flowers.

On the surface.

Their jaw hung open as they took in the distant hills and the even more distant mountain that plagued their memories like a parasite.

Mt. Ebott.

Is this a dream? Is that what… oh, right, they smacked their forehead and laughed loudly.

 _*Of course this is a dream. This is probably inside of Frisk's head. Of course I can feel things, it all makes… absolutely no sense whatsoever._ Chara sighed and fell back onto the flowers, looking at the sun and noting that other than being annoyingly bright, it didn't hurt their eyes.

_*If this is the dream they're having lately, why are they so bothered by it?_

It just didn't make sense. Did this scene mean anything bad? Chara was embarrassed to say it, but they never really asked Frisk about their life prior to falling into the Underground. It just never came up. Though Frisk never asked them about their time on the surface as well so maybe it was a thing that they both just didn't like to talk about.

So why now? Why remember the surface now, a year after the barrier's collapse?

After a moment of mulling, they just gave up, knowing that staying like that won't give them any answers so they stood up and decided to just pick a random direction and roll with it. Maybe they'll be able to see Frisk on the way and ask them what in heaven's name was even going on. And maybe then… maybe then they'll ask them about their early life. Maybe it was time for them to reveal everything about each other if they wished to heal properly because it seemed that Frisk wasn't over their early childhood.

Well, Chara wasn't surprised if it was the case. The kid didn't have the time nor the place to do so like the first fallen child had with the Dreemurrs when they fell down. Not like Chara was healed perfectly per se since they still killed themselves at the end because of their twisted mind. But they were still helped.

And that's more than what Frisk got during their time in the Underground.

Chara sighed and slouched, mimicking Sans' way of walking as they strolled, eyes closed and head tilted back to enjoy the warmth of the meadow.

They walked for what seemed like hours, not meeting any living soul. Birds were chirping and the cool breeze of spring helped them from getting too antsy, but the lack of noise from their partner or any living being other than unseen birds was starting to grate on their nerves and they suddenly stopped, not able to take the silence anymore after a year of constant noise.

 _*Damn it, Frisk. Not here and still able to annoy me…_ The ghost cursed and opened their eyes, jolting when faced with a familiar route.

They had walked all the way to Mt. Ebott.

Their legs had unconsciously brought them to the mountain that started this entire mess…

" ** _Why did you climb Mt. Ebbot?_** " They squeaked at the sudden noise and swiveled around to search for the source of the noise, posture tense and prepared to strike at the first sign of danger.

They didn't see anything. Frowning, they decided to head towards where they figured the noise was coming from.

They reached another meadow that was the way the monsters had descended from all those months ago.

" ** _Was it an accident?_** " The voice came again, stronger this time, yet still wispy enough to not make up for any solid comparison material.

It was a voice they felt like they should know. The words nagging at the back of their head.

They scoffed and continued, taking a right to where the voice was coming from. The meadow vanished like a color on a soggy canvas and reformed into a forest.

They stopped, looking around and trying to figure out where they had ended at.

" **Fate?** " They nearly shouted in frustration and marched onwards, ready to punch the owner of the voice like there is no tomorrow.

 _*If you can hear me! I am coming to punch the headlights out of ya, so fucking stay where you are or else!_ They yelled instead, growing angrier at the silence that answered them.

_*Okay, that's it! You had it coming! Now where are you?_

" **Or…** " Oh thank heavens, they thought sarcastically and stomped ahead, the trees slowly thinning out to reveal a clearing filled with golden flowers…

And blood.

Their non-existent blood turned to ice and they rushed forward only to stop when they saw the source of the voice, probably mentally slapping themselves for not connecting the dots earlier.

" **I guess the only one who knows is you, huh?** "

Asriel.

They fell onto their knees, eyes wide as saucers and filled with guilt and regret as they saw the small monster kneel before a weeping child—

Frisk!

They raised to their feet and ran over to the clearing only to be stopped by a transparent wall. Recoiling with confusion, they placed a hand on the wall, feeling it thrum with power.

A power they couldn't recognize.

Their pupils shrank with shock when a freezing hand laid on their shoulder. They turned to see a copy of themselves smiling sadistically at them, eyes completely black weeping goop and a smile etched from one ear to the other.

They flung a punch on instinct and jumped back when the punch connected and severed the head from the shoulders, sending it to the ground with a spray of black goop instead of blood.

They felt sick at the sight and turned back to the wall, raising their fist to break it when their copy placed its freezing hands on theirs, nails digging into their skin, its head back to place like it was never severed.

 **" _Ah, Ah, Ah~~_ "** The copy sang, waving a pointing finger at them condescendingly, **" _WoUlD'nT wAnT aNyThInG tO hApPeN tO yOuR pArTnEr, Do YoU?_ _AfTeR aLl, ThE OnLy ReAsOn YoU'rE hErE iS bEcAuSe I eNaBlEd YoU._ "**

They knew that voice. They growled and shoved the copy away, _*You're that psycho that keeps tormenting Frisk!_

The copy straightened themselves and grinned even impossibly wider, eyes crinkling almost in a pleased way. **" _I'm So FlAtErReD tHaT yOu ReMeMbErEd Me~_ "**

Chara growled, pupils glowing. _*Get out of here, you freak!_

The copy shrugged and took a step to Chara's left, passing through the barrier easily and waving cheekily at them as the ghost banged on the wall and yelling obscenities at the creature.

It only laughed and approached Asriel and Frisk, who remained oblivious to the whole exchange.

Chara's chest turned into a block of ice as dread and fear took root in their throat. They banged on the wall again, their yells growing frantic. _*Leave them alone, you piece of shit! Don't you dare touch them! I will kill you!_

They got only cackling as an answer and the black eyed creature knelt behind Asriel, placing pale hands over the monster's eyes.

Frisk stopped weeping and their eyes grew wide with terror as they reached out to their friend, yelling his name as blood red flames burst from the creature's hands and drowned the now screaming boss monster. The stench of burnt meat and fur filled the clearing, overpowering the previous metallic scent of blood.

"Asriel!" Frisk wailed and grabbed his hands, trying to pull him away from the flames only to scream themselves at the flames licking at their hands. The creature laughed and released the monster, letting the blackened remains float into the crying child's arms.

"No, no, no! ASRIEL!" Frisk screamed over the body, hunched over it as if trying to protect what was left from the being that was laughing manically.

Chara hollered with grief and rage and punched the wall, several cracks appearing only to disappear in mere seconds, making the ghost only more frustrated as their knuckles cracked and blood made their hits slippery.

The creature giggled at their attempts and bent down, caressing Frisk's wet cheeks and forced their now grime smeared face up, pressing their foreheads together. Chara heaved, eyes wide with terror as the copy cackled at the sight of Frisk begging the creature to return Asriel.

"Please… he didn't do anything…"

**" _He KiLlEd YoU. oVeR aNd OvEr AnD oVeR. DoN't YoU wAnT rEvEnGe?_ "**

Frisk's eyes widened in recognition and their hands shot out, grabbing the creature's shirt, big fat tears rolling from their eyes. "Please, bring him back!"

It smirked. **" _He HuRt YoU. hE dEsErVeS tO dIe._** **"**

"No, he didn't! Just _please_ …" The child begged again, flinching when the creature kissed their forehead, not hearing Chara's screams of fear and pleading.

_*Frisk! It's a dream! Wake up! **Please!**_

But to no avail besides a knowing look from the entity that pressed Frisk's cheek to its own. Cooing and petting the shaking child's other cheek. **" _DoN't WoRrY, yOu CaN sTiLl MaKe It A~lL BeTtEr._ "**

A book-sized button flickered to life before Frisk, the creature pulling back and letting the child see the button with all its glory. Frisk's eyes were filled with horror and they cradled Asriel's remains to them, body trembling.

_*Frisk! It's tricking you! Fucking damn it! It's all just a dream! FRISK!_

**" _WeLl?_ "**

Frisk shook their head furiously. The creature smirked and its hand shot out, grabbing Frisk's violently and yanking it away from the charred remains and towards the button. Frisk struggled in the hold, fresh tears rolling down their cheeks.

But their eyes seemed to clear. Chara hoped it meant something good.

"Please don't make me do it!" Frisk yelled. The creature yanked at their hand again and they cried out in pain before gritting their teeth and lunging forward, sinking their teeth into the freezing flesh of the entity.

Chara yelled out a cheer at the act, but the cheering soon turned to screams once more when the creature flung the kid away, making them crash into a tree. Frisk squeaked in pain before their eyes rolled back and they tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

 _*Frisk! FRISK! DAMN IT ALL!_ Chara hit the wall again with everything they had, cracks appearing as their rage fueled their attacks.

The creature was nursing its arm, face clouded.

The pin fell and they felt hope blossom in their chest as they pounded on the wall again and again until it shattered in their face. They shielded their face, the arms bearing the brunt of jagged pieces flying everywhere.

The entity roared but Chara didn't pay it any heed as they dashed towards their partner, rolling away from a raging arrow of hardened goop and jumping as boomerangs of the same material were flung their way.

They managed to reach Frisk just as the creature healed its arm and stood up, hand held out in warning as tenths of spinning circular saws and knives appeared. Chara gritted their teeth in distress and frustration, hands gingerly curling around the kid's small body and bringing it to their chest protectively.

 _*Frisk?_ They muttered frantically, hoping that the kid would wake up easily since this was only a dream.

Silence.

They looked down to see something they didn't notice before.

Blood.

Everywhere.

The kid was drenched in it. The substance covering the fact that Frisk was actually shirtless, the many scars gaping open and oozing out the precious liquid like a fountain.

Red pupils shrank and Chara's breath hitched as they remembered the pool of blood they had seen when they had reached clearing earlier.

A buzzing noise came closer and Chara looked up to see the creature's weapon closing onto them and scrambled onto their feet, holding Frisk in a bridal style while they dodged several of the saws and ducked under what seemed to be ten swords. They turned and sprinted away, praying that they would be able to force Frisk awake somehow since that's the only way to win against this freak now.

 _*Come on, Wimpy. Wake up for me…_ Chara pleaded, not daring to look back in fear that they would stumble and fall, damning them all.

They were scared. They were angry.

They felt alone.

_*Someone… someone, please help us…_

***You cried for help.**

***But nobody came.**

_*Oh, who was I kidding with? No one would help us here…_ Chara was openly crying now, Frisk's dwindling Determination slowly effecting them as well. A boomerang buzzed by, cutting deeply into their calf. They stumbled and nearly dropped Frisk as they rounded a tree and found themselves back in the meadow.

They froze, turning around to look for the creature. But they were alone. Utterly alone.

Chirping of birds were the only noise in the meadow other than Chara's heavy breathing and the pounding pain.

A feverish laugh erupted out of them and they sunk onto their knees, clutching Frisk's body to them, shoulders quivering with emotions and eyes closed. tears freely flowing down their cheeks.

 _*Thank you, Frisk. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…_ They muttered, burying their face in their partner's shoulder, lying down and curling around the smaller body, guarding it with their own.

_*It's okay, Frisk. It's okay. I'm going to protect you. I'm not letting you deal with that freak anymore. I'm sorry you had to deal with it all by yourself for so long. I'm so sorry…_

" **Please wake up, Frisk.** " Chara's eyes snapped open and they sat up, looking around for the threat, growls working their way out of their throat.

Nothing was around them.

Frisk stirred.

 _*Frisk?_ Chara looked down, hand coming up to caress the kid's cheek. They suddenly recalled Frisk's strange request the week before for the kiss on the temple. And that the kid was rubbing at the place like something disgusting touched it.

The creature kissed Frisk's forehead merely moments ago.

Did that freak kiss Frisk last time as well? Chara shuddered with disgust and pressed Frisk's face to their chest instinctively. At least Frisk doesn't remember it...

 _*God, this is so messed up_ … They sighed.

" **Frisk, don't give up.** " The voices again.

Frisk stirred again and Chara patted the brown hair, muttering soothing words into it. A small whine came out of the kid's mouth and Chara chuckled, their voice cracking at the end of it.

_*Come on, wimpy. You got to wake up before that freak comes back, okay? You have mom's homework to do again._

Frisk shifted in their arms, spreading the blood all over their front and arms, but the scars seemed to be closing down, which gave the ghost immense relief.

" **Please stay Determined, Frisk.** " Frisk shivered and small fingers clutched at Chara's shirt, slanted eyes slowly opening and sleepily looking up before squeezing shut and the kid letting out a pained groan.

 _*Hey, hey, don't move so much…_ Chara gently moved them so they were sitting between the ghost's folded legs, head and shoulder pressing to Chara's chest.

"Chara…?" Frisk muttered, voice hoarse from the earlier fiasco. Chara's fingers tightened a bit but then relaxed and they nodded, a tight smile on their face.

 _*Greetings. How did you sleep?_ Frisk chuckled airily at the greeting but slightly relaxed.

"Everything hurts… but I feel… like I had woken up from a bad dream…" Frisk sighed and burrowed into Chara's arms, "So everything that happened was a dream?"

 _*Yep. Glad you finally had figured it out… when did you figure it out?_ Frisk shrugged, winching at the movement.

"When it grabbed my hand. It never managed to touch me when I was awake since it never had a form before," Frisk coughed and shuddered, pressing a palm to their forehead, "It felt so disgusting when it acted so lovingly to me. I feel dirty... I hate this so much..."

 _*Yeah… me too…_ Chara grumbled. _*Need me to kiss it better?_ They smirked when Frisk turned red, hesitating for a moment before nodding. The ghost chuckled and bent down to press their lips to the kid's forehead, grinning at Frisk's relieved sigh, the kid curling in their arms.

"Thank you…" Frisk muttered, clinging tightly to the ghost.

_*No problem, partner. But you should wake up soon because I think you are making everyone freak out._

Frisk stiffened. "Oh…"

 _*Don't worry. I'm here no matter what. I'm going to protect you from that freak no matter what, okay?_ Chara patted the brown hair.

Frisk nodded and soon the feeling of being yanked away came, Chara growing frantic when they felt Frisk's body slip away from their fingers.

_*Frisk!_

White washed everything.

* * *

Chara's eyes snapped open and they sat up in panic, looking to their side to see Toriel sitting on the bed next to them with Frisk's tiny body nestled in her big arms, the kid's sleeping face peaceful.

"My child..." Toriel was crying, dark red eyes washed with fear and worry, "Please wake up…"

"Tori…" Chara looked up to see Asgore stand by the first monster, "Believe in Frisk."

"I am!" Toriel snapped before realizing what she did and deflated, looking down with deep sadness, "I am just so… worried. They were screaming for such a long time before going completely silent. They won't wake up… and I'm scared… I'm terrified to know what is going on in their mind…"

Chara huffed out a chuckle mixed with a sob at the ridiculous scene of their mother breaking down in front of their father, who was the one to cry pathetically all of the time.

 _*I'm so sorry, mom…_ They whispered wearily, curling next to the goat monster and helplessly trying to grab their mother's sleeve only to slip through it again and again. Toriel didn't react. They begun to cry. _*I'm trying so hard to protect Frisk, but it's like the universe is out to get us and they're just a kid… they don't know how to deal with this… I don't know how to deal with this… I miss you, mom_ —

 _Chara?_ They stiffened, looking from their hiding spot at the child still slumbering in their mother's arms.

They sniffled. *Frisk? _Are you up?_

Frisk hummed, voice heavy.

 _It_ … _seems so. But I am just too comfortable to actually move…_ Chara had to bark a laugh at that, because really? They were having an existential crisis and Frisk was having the audacity to whine about being too comfortable? That little brat!

They snickered at the kid's protesting, rubbing their eyes and taking deep breaths, slowly calming down from their hysteria.

_*Thanks, kid. It made me feel a bit better._

_I'm glad…_

_*But it's time to wake up, wimpy._

_No~ don't wanna~_ Frisk shifted at that and the smaller boss monster jolted, looking down as she used her paw to brush some hair back.

"Frisk? My child?"

 _*Busted~_ Frisk pouted at that, but slowly moved in Toriel's arms, blinking their eyes open and raising their head to smile sleepily at their mother, lifting one hand to wave in greeting.

"Frisk!" Toriel cried out happily and hugged the child tightly. Frisk wriggled in the hold, feeling a bit too confined in the embrace, Chara catching a flash of the freak's nightmarish smile before Frisk stomped on it and hugged the monster back.

 _*So crisis averted?_ Chara sighed and leaned back to watch their former parents fuss over their partner, Frisk simply shaking their head at the questions and letting themselves be pampered, too tired to complain.

The ghost looked away, the old burn of jealousy and anguish stabbing them, but soon being soothed away by Frisk's soft smile.

Chara smiled. As long as Frisk is safe, nothing else is important.

They closed their eyes and let themselves be swept along with Frisk's emotions.

They totally earned a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... i feel like this story became charisk without me knowing...i hope it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable? oh, who am i kidding, if no one is bothered by the blood and gore, they won't be bothered by a kiss to the forehead. *facepalm*
> 
> oh, and sorry chara, someone IS out to get you and it's me *laugh manically*
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	16. Why You Climb a Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people who don't read my extras, there was there a bit of hint about today's chapter so you should check it out ^^ 
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fluff, memories, robbery, murder, abandoment-issues
> 
> thanks a bunch for everything, you guys.

_*So what were you dreaming about during that week? You were bothered by something and I don't think it was that freak._

It was a few days after the dream-dive and Frisk was walking home from school, having being cleared out by Toriel and Alphys to go back. At first, one member of the family was to accompany them but the child managed to convince their family to let them walk to school and back by themselves.

Chara always seemed to forget that Frisk managed to progress through the Underground not only because of their ability of LOAD but also with the help of their ability to get through to people using only words. It was as if Frisk knew exactly what to say to get the wanted reaction.

Too bad that some people were too thick-headed to listen, Chara thought glumly as they remembered their many deaths and the terrorist attacks alongside the politicians.

Yeah, adults sure like to believe they were right about everything…

 _Chara?_ They turned to look at their partner, who had stopped walking by a park. Chara realized they must have been so far lost into their thoughts to listen to what the kid was saying to them.

_*Yeah?_

_Do you want to swing by the swings?_ Frisk smiled, the heavy bags under their eyes and the creases around their mouth giving the impression of a much older face other than a nine year old. The ghost nodded, not bothering to ask about informing Toriel.

Frisk needed a break and they sure as hell weren't going to stop them. The last two weeks had been hectic as hell and borderline apocalyptic.

 _You're exaggerating,_ Frisk sighed at their mental image, making their way to the swing and sitting on it, legs easily touching the ground. _Huh… I'm taller than I remember…_

Chara smirked. _*You're taller than the comedian now._

Frisk grinned weakly back, remembering how the skeleton once looked them over and pronounced himself the shortest and so the one allowed to laze around. Papyrus was furious and took to stalking his brother to force him to work, but as anything with the skeleton goes, it was a useless attempt.

The two sniggered over the memory, eyes sparkling for the first time in days.

 _So…_ Frisk said after a long comfortable silence. Red pupils looked up in confusion and the kid smiled softly. _You asked me about my pre-underground life._

 _*Oh…_ Chara blinked and looked away, _*You don't have to if you don't want to…_

Small fists clenched around the swing's chains. _It's… probably best if I do… maybe it's time for us to spill everything. To start anew. Maybe… maybe I'll be able to become well enough to drive that demon away…_

 _*Frisk…_ Chara stood in front of the child, crouching so they would be at the same eye-level and cupped Frisk's still chubby cheeks. That had made them smile warmly, _*You don't have to._

 _I want to._ Frisk returned the gesture, nuzzling into the palms. _I don't want to hide things from you anymore. I never wanted to remember it but then I had that dream about Asriel night after night and I had realized that… I wasn't over it. And I can't let it be another weakness to exploit. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of being helpless. I just want to have a happy life without worrying about what will happen the next hour._

 _*Frisk…_ Brown slanted eyes opened, hard with determination and the ghost sighed, giving the kid the victory this time and opting to sit on the other swing, knowing fully well that they can't move it nor truly sit on it, but they wanted to give Frisk the illusion of a real conversation and so waited for the tale to begin.

The swing creaked as Frisk swung their legs a bit, head hung low and long hair curtaining the face. Chara looked up to the reddening skies, relishing at the peaceful scene.

 _I can remember when I was with my birth family._ Chara jolted at the sudden thought and turned to look at the child, who wasn't looking at them, but to the skies, a longing in their eyes.

_I was… happy. I can still recall the dinners my daddy made and the cakes mommy would sneak to me when he wasn't looking. They were that young couple that laughed at everything and seemed to be happy no matter what happened._

_I loved them and they loved me. Everything was perfect._

_But then… our house got robbed._

Chara stiffened, knowing where this was going. Hatred begun to bubble inside of them as they inspected Frisk's glistening eyes. Damn greedy humans…

_I don't really remember what had happened. Every time I try to recall what had happened I seem to be blocked by something. But I know that they had protected me from the robbers._

_*Were you rich? That's why you got targeted?_

Frisk shook their head. _We had enough to get by and to treat ourselves to a cake once a week. So there wasn't really anything to steal._ _But I learned later that someone falsely tipped those robbers that our family was hiding something._

Of course. Chara felt their rage rise and shook their head, focusing on the kid. _*Why do that? From what I heard, your parents were perfect._ Frisk stiffened and their lower lip trembled as they fought back tears.

_No one knew. Some of the neighbors said that it was a jealous ex-boyfriend or something._

Chara growled softly. Trust humans to ruin every single good thing in this world. They sighed and reached through their link to warm Frisk's SOUL. The kid looked at them in surprise before smiling gratefully and swinging a bit.

_I guess you can imagine what happened next. The robbers shot daddy and my mommy had apparently ran to the street, pushing me into a bush just as she got shot herself._

_The screams were so loud the next block should have heard, but no one came..._

Chara flinched.

_***Come on, Frisk! There should be someone close by. You're not going to survive long, we need help!** _

**"It's... okay... no one would come... it's not like I can die for certain anyways..." A broken laugh broke out of cracked lips and knees buckled, sending Frisk toppling forward. They landed on their face, falling limp and barely registering the boiling ground burning their exposed flesh nor the stench of burned skin filling their nostrils.**

**Chara crouched before them, chest heaving in panic despite the ghost not needing to breathe. _*I don't care! I saw some monsters ahead of us. Call for help! PLEASE!_**

**Silence...**

_***Frisk?** _

**Frisk didn't answer, the world swirling into the void after a moment.**

**LOAD**

**...**

...

 _*So that's why you rarely called for help in the Underground even when it would have helped us…_ Frisk nodded, face filled with shame. Chara huffed. _*Not your fault, wimpy._

_Thanks._

After an awkward moment, Frisk coughed. _Anyways, I_ _ _was_ only found the next morning by the police as they investigated the whole situation. I was found by one of the dogs…_ Here a smile blossomed on the kid's face and Chara sniggered, so that's the origin of Frisk's love for dogs.

Well, good thing Chara loved dogs too.

 _*So that's where the urge to pet every fluffy dog came from?_ Frisk turned bright red but beamed back, kicking up their legs childishly.

 _Well, that dog was really fluffy, and so soft. The police officer had to yank me away from the puppy…_ Frisk pouted, then sobered. _After that, I went to foster care._

_*No relatives?_

_…_

_*Frisk?_

_They didn't want me…_ Frisk bit their lip. Chara's fists clenched tighter.

_*But why? Other than being spineless and a crybaby, you are tolerable enough as a child._

_Thanks Chara._ Frisk said sarcastically. _I wish everyone had the same opinion as you._

Chara shrugged. _*So why?_

_I don't know. They never said. Though the children at the orphanage said that it was because I wasn't really my parents' child._

Chara groaned. _*Really?_

Frisk shrugged. _Well, I never thought too much of it since I look like a copy of my daddy and I have my mommy's eyes and hair so I knew that I was theirs for sure. Besides, I didn't care at the time. I just wanted my mommy and daddy back._

_...I was being difficult at the orphanage. I was mean to the children who tried to befriend me, I snapped at the faculty and I cried at every possible moment._

_No one wanted to adopt me and I understood them. I didn't want to get adopted as well. I wanted my parents and no one else._

_I was alone and I was fine with it._

_*Were you?_ Frisk flinched and tightened their hold on the chains. Chara rolled their eyes, expecting this reaction. _*You're allowed to be selfish, you know. And you had just lost your parents, you were bound to be prissy about it._

 _Mom always wonders where I got my vocabulary from…_ Frisk chuckled weakly, earning a smirk from their partner.

 _*Anytime, wimpy. So you ran away from the orphanage when you fell?_ Frisk shook their head.

_They wanted to make me feel like a normal kid, so I was drafted between fosters homes around for a year until I stayed in the orphanage permanently. Most of the families were really nice, but I was feeling like I was betraying my parents so I refused to stay for more than a month at the time. Then I sometimes got stuck with those that only agreed for the extra money._

The ghost bit on a curse and took a deep breath. _*Did they do anything to you?_

Frisk didn't answer.

_*Frisk?_

_I deserved it._ Chara's chest turned to ice and they stood up, startling Frisk. _Chara?_

The ghost grabbed Frisk's face and squeezed the cheeks, forcing the kid's lips to pucker like a duck. Brown eyes blinked, looking at them in confusion.

 _Chara? Can you let me go? I don't like being a duck in public…_ Chara's look turned to a glare and Frisk quieted down, eyes still confused.

 _*Frisk. You don't deserve being hurt in **any** way. Do you understand?_ Their voice was heavy with anger but was still gentle enough to let their partner that they weren't angry at them. Frisk gawked at them, tears building in their eyes.

 _*Do you understand?_ Chara repeated themselves, glaring at Frisk. The child nodded after a moment and the ghost smiled, pleased. _*Good. Next time I hear you saying you deserve it, I would punch you in the face._

Frisk eyed them dubiously. _No, you won't._

_*I will!_

_Will not!_

_*Will do!_

_Will not!_

_*Will not._

_Will do!_ Chara burst out laughing and Frisk soon followed, realizing that they had been beat. _Okay, okay, please stop._ Chara smirked and ruffled the long hair, twirling it between their fingers, noticing how it was already reaching Frisk's back.

_*Ever thought of cutting it? It's getting quite long…_

_Well, I like it long._ Frisk smiled sheepishly. Chara blinked and shrugged, petting the head one last time.

 _*Do you… want to continue?_ The child tensed but sighed and nodded.

 _But… can you play with my hair while I continue? I prefer having you close…_ they nodded and stood behind the kid, brushing their fingers through the brown strands. Frisk took a deep breath and leaned into their fingers.

_The orphanage was clueless on how to help me and the funds it was getting from the government were depleting quickly. So one day, one of the kids vanished._

Chara's fingers stilled for a moment before continuing.

_We all thought he finally got adopted. But when the news of his body being lifted off of the river bank, we knew something was going on._

_*It wasn't an accident._

_We thought that it was, naïve kids were. But than a second orphan disappeared, a troublesome girl who kept salting the food too much. By then we had realized, they were getting rid of those not destined to be adopted._

_I knew I was next since I was one of the most problematic children as well. I was scared, tried to actually be nice and did everything I could to make certain that they won't kill me or worse._

_But a month later I fell asleep in my bed and woke up on a bench in a completely different city._

The ghost stiffened. Frisk looked up and smiled. _It's okay, I got to meet you guys, so I'm not angry._

Chara wasn't convinced but remained silent. _*They abandoned you in this city?_

_At the bench at the entrance, yes. They left me a plastic bag with water bottle and several coins for last meal, I guess. I knew that they didn't except me to survive and so I decided to just venture into the city, hoping that the street people would be hospitable. I was kind of going on instinct at this point since everything was just a blur._

_But I can remember where everything cleared up. I was just passing by this park actually when I heard some children playing and decided to hide, hoping to find an opportunity to talk to them since I wanted to find out what was this place._

_They played truth and dare and one of the children was dared to climb Mt. Ebott. The child was so distrust, panicking because no one returns from the mountain. That it was filled with monsters._

_I was curious and interrupted them, asking them about the rumor._

They giggled sadly. _They actually_ _screamed like babies and huddled behind the dared kid. He looked at me and explained the legend that those who climb Mt. Ebott will disappear._

_And I, who didn't have anything left, wanted to see if it was true._

_*So you climbed out of curiosity?_ Frisk nodded.

_Pretty childish, no? I didn't even know there was a hole until I stepped into it._

_…_

_And that's my story_. Frisk finished lamely after a moment of silence, twirling their fingers. _Pretty boring, huh? Nothing like a prince carrying me to a field of golden flowers._

 _*And getting killed over it, don't forget,_ Chara pointed out helpfully and got a pout as a reply. They chuckled and finished the braid, bending to envelope Frisk in a warm embrace, earning a squeak in return. _*I'm sorry you had to deal with those terrible humans._

 _You make it sound like I was fighting a war against them or that I was tortured by them,_ Frisk rolled their eyes, _Most of the people I met were really nice or just sad. The mean families were rare and lasted for a very short while._

_*And your orphanage?_

_Couldn't support us. It's hard to keep being nice when you don't have anything. I know that first hand._

_*You're too nice for your own good._ Frisk giggled and flicked their companion's nose. Chara grimaced and swatted Frisk's hand, standing back and spreading their arms cheekily. _*Ready to go home?_

Frisk nodded, still smiling as they jumped from the swing and ran to the exit of the park, stopping and swirling around, eyes challenging. _First home gets to ask for one thing from the loser?_

Chara grinned evilly and cracked their knuckles. _*Bring it on, partner._

They set off, Frisk laughing all the way and Chara trailing behind, knowing they are much faster but letting the kid win.

It was nice, they smiled blissfully.

Frisk's laugh echoed in their ears and they hurried along, promising themselves that they would find a way to protect Frisk from that freak. That they would find a way to give Frisk the happy ending they deserved.

_*I won't let anyone destroy what you have been working so hard to achieve._

They were filled with Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mommy - biological mother. mom- toriel
> 
> And this marks the end of the sixteenth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	17. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the reviewers in fanfiction are way too thirsty for older!scartale!charisk and since i suddenly couldn't stop thinking about it (the reviewer daichi ikesawa can attest to that), i decided to just write the damn thing. with bramblefire2's idea, it took me a whole day and around four mood swings with the change of music to write it. so the story is all over the place, but it's completed. i tried, but it's not as much romance as it is friendship so sorry *shrug* they're more partners than lovers so... i'll finish editing it and update it, but it'll be instead of the usual update since i am behind scheduale.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fighting, yelling, fluff, sadness
> 
> thanks a bunch for everything, you guys.

"No."

"BUT LADY TORIEL—"

"I said **no**."

Three monsters flinched at the harsh voice coming from the former queen, her words strong with authority.

"B-but why n-not, y-your h-highness?" The yellow dinosaur monster stuttered, her claws trembling around her papers. "Y-you kn-know th-that F-Frisk i-is—"

"Enough!" Toriel stood up, her paws clenched tightly and her muzzle set in a firm line. A skeleton sighed and rose from the couch and the trio turned to look at him as he stood in front of Toriel, eyesockets dark.

" **tori. I had asked Alphys to do it since this has gone unattended for far too long. frisk isn't getting better and giving them soup and affection won't make it any better.** "

"Are you telling me that I don't know how to raise my child?" The boss monster trembled with anger. "I had asked you for help because I trust you and you turn around and look for _strangers_ to talk to my child? You really think that someone who had never met Frisk before can help them where we, their _family_ , couldn't?"

" **yes.** " She faltered, eyes widening at the tired tone the skeleton sported. " **we don't know how to help the kid. hell, _we_ were the ones to cause this whole mess in the first place. and you know perfectly well our sins against them.** "

She flinched.

"Your highness," The blue-skinned monster rose from the couch as well, her fiery red hair swishing as she stood next to the skeleton, "Sans is right. We hurt them, we hunted them like they were… pray," She growled, "The punk can't trust us like we want them to. But maybe… Maybe…" She faltered here, but a big skeletal gloved hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up. "Papyrus?"

The skeleton grinned and turned to Toriel. "LADY TORIEL, UNDYNE IS TRYING TO SAY THAT PERHAPS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW FRISK COULD GIVE THEM A CHANCE OF BEING FREE."

"Free…?" The boss monster took a step back, shoulders hunched defensibly. "What is the meaning of this? Are you telling me that… that I am _trapping_ my child?" She almost shrieked.

"O-of course n-not!" Alphys stood up as well. "P-perhaps we-we sh-should s-sit b-back down, w-we are t-too t-tense."

The four nodded and soon everyone were around the dining table, Undyne making tea and Papyrus helping the shaken Toriel to sit on the head of the table, smiling reassuringly at her.

"DON'T WORRY, LADY TORIEL. WE DO NOT THINK THAT YOU'RE NOT GREAT ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT HUMAN. BUT PERHAPS YOU NEED TO GIVE THEM SPACE."

"Space… but they're only _nine_ … Asriel used to cling to me at that age…" Toriel looked down, shoulders quivering with suppressed tears. "Frisk still clings to me when I see them. I'm letting them have their own time and wait for them to come to me if they need anything. I never push them for answers. I am always there to make certain that they know that they're loved and nothing will happen to them ever again. What am I doing _wrong?_ "

" **nothing.** " Dark red eyes snapped up in surprise, looking to Sans, who was leaning on the wall next to Undyne, the redhead growling at him when he tried to sneak a ketchup into the kettle. He shrugged and appeared next to Papyrus, who sighed loudly.

"BROTHER, NO ONE WANTS YOUR DISGUSTING CONDIMENT IN THE TEA."

" **why? it can 'condiment' the tea pretty nicely,** " Sans winked at the startled snort Toriel gave and shrugged when Papyrus shrieked with annoyance. Undyne groaned and Alphys nervously chuckled.

"SANS! WE ARE TRYING TO EXPLAIN THE SITUATION, NOT USE THOSE PUNS!"

" **sorry bro. won't happen again.** "

"I HOPE SO…" Papyrus eyes his brother suspiciously and Toriel chuckled, turning away to wipe her eyes. Sans shrugged and looked dead into Papyrus' eyes.

" **Now that that is 'kettle'd—** "

"SANS!" Toriel barked a laugh and buried her face in her hands, soft sobs coming out of her. Undyne and Alphys stiffened while Papyrus smacked his face and muttered something about brothers and blame. Sans shrugged, appearing behind Toriel to pat her back.

"Your highness," Alphys took a deep breath and sat on the chair next to the former queen, "W-we _know_ h-how much y-you h-have done f-for F-Frisk. B-but maybe it's t-time t-to let so-someone wh-who don't kn-know them to h-hear th-them out? Th-that person w-won't be able t-to judge F-Frisk since th-they don't know e-each other. I researched a bit, a-and humans n-need sometimes to g-go t-to one. I-it doesn't m-mean the-they're broken. Y-you d-didn't fail th-them."

"So what you are saying is that we won't ever be enough," Toriel exhaled heavily, body hunched over the table and the mother showing all of her exhaustion and fears to the world.

It was heartbreaking.

The door rang.

"I'LL GO GET IT!" Papyrus exclaimed and charged to the door. Undyne turned to Sans in confusion.

"The punk wasn't home?" Sans shook his head.

" **nah, they're still sleeping in their room. this is just my bro being amazing as usual.** "

"What do you mean… Asgore?" Undyne blinked when the massive monster entered the house after the grinning skeleton. A predatory grin stretched on her face and she clapped Papyrus on the back when he reached her, circling an arm around his shoulder blades.

"You sneaky snitch!" She cackled and gave him a noogie, ignoring his pleas to be released. Alphys and Sans shared a look and she sighed while he shrugged as the two pushed the best friends out of the kitchen, giving the two boss monsters their time.

Asgore watched them leave with a fond smile before turning to the woman sitting by the table, his smile falling when he saw her.

"Tori…" He sighed and briskly approached her, grabbing a chair and settling next to her, maneuvering her so she would be clinging to his shirt. She sobbed as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I… I failed them, Gorey! I thought that I only failed at keeping them safe. But I also… I also… Asgore, I _killed_ them! Sans told me how those scars... Those scars on them is my entire fault! They are suffering and I can't do anything to make them feel better. All I can do is stand at the side and see another one of my children fade away. I can't do this anymore! I can't keep doing this anymore!"

"Tori…" Asgore sighed, knowing that this conversation was bound to happen, "I knew about their ability."

Toriel stiffened. He continued. "I had figured it out when you came to me about Frisk's pleads with me not to kill them. At the time you were in enough pain and I didn't want to burden you but now… now you know and I must confess my sins.

I had killed them ten times."

Toriel let out a sob. He inhaled raggedly. "And despite that, they still forgave me. They still call me 'dad' and smile happily when I show them how to take care of the garden. They still want to be around me. They still want me. And Tori, they still want you, their mother, to be there for them when they need it. But it's time to let someone share that burden. Keeping it to us had perhaps made things worse since we didn't see Frisk's needs but ours. We were scared to admit that we couldn't 'fix' our child, but it's not a matter of fixing…"

"It's a matter of guiding…" Toriel ended for him, her sobs still shaking her body. "I have been so selfish, haven't I?"

"We were all selfish." He smiled and patted the back of her head. "But we learn from our mistakes. So how about it, Tori? Want to give it a chance?"

Toriel let out a shuddering laugh. "It should happen even if I don't want to. If it'll help Frisk, I should do anything to give it to them." She inhaled deeply and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you, Asgore, for not letting me make another mistake."

"I'm always happy to help," He smiled broadly, straightening up. When she looked at him in confusion, his smile turned warm and he placed a hand on hers, eyes filled with love. "I still want to give you everything I have. I still want to be by your side and help you when you need it. Just because I'm not your husband anymore doesn't mean that I am not your partner. And also," His eyes crinkled, "Frisk is my child as much as they are yours."

Toriel gazed at him in awe, muzzle trembling and fresh tears coming out of her eyes. She covered her mouth and turned away, shoulders trembling. "Thank you, Asgore. Thank you, Gorey… Thank you so much…"

He enveloped her in a quick embrace before backing away, his paws lingering on her shoulders, then on her face before releasing her. "Anytime."

Toriel smiled wetly at him, eyes filled with warmth. "Frisk is sleeping upstairs. Do you want to see them?"

Asgore stared at her in shock. The woman had never given him a direct consent to visit their child, always letting Frisk decide if they want to see him or not. He wanted to ask for the change of heart, but instead he quickly nodded and bid her goodbye as he headed to the stairs.

Toriel watched him go before slumping back into her chair, all strength leaving her as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	18. Meetings Over Help and Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i have to confess, i know nearly nothing about PTSD, scarring - the whole shebang and i have been relying heavily on Nicolle's amazing knowledge about those things (adults do know everything *smile dreamily* oh right, i'm an adult too... shit), she is truly an amazing person which i still can't believe i have the honor to talk to *blush*
> 
> now, i want to apologize if many times it seems as if something new comes around that wasn't there before and it perhaps seems a bit out of place. that's because i'm still learning more and more about the side-effects and how people are affected by PTSD, by inner scarring, by a lot of things. so i want to thank you all for being so patient with me and i hope that you would still enjoy the story despite its misgivings *smile warmly*
> 
> also, since i'm a bit stuck and it takes me a lot longer to dish out a chapter, i am extending update time from two days to two times a week depending on when i finish chapters, alright? it would also give me time on to review the plot and what i want for the story. thank you for understanding ^^
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Panic attacks, misinformation.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

'A what?' Frisk stared in bafflement at Alphys, the former visiting the scientist's house several days after the child had talked to Chara for a sleepover at Toriel's insistence.

Alphys, Undyne and Frisk had bonded over a dinner of instant ramen and pizza while watching the third season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Frisk and Undyne were in stitches most of the marathon while the yellow reptilian woman ranted about the new arc about the main love interest. After they finished, Undyne had got a phone call from Papyrus and bid them goodbye as she left.

Then suddenly Frisk and Alphys were left alone and the child had gotten the feeling that it was deliberate. The older monster was fiddling with her claws, clenching and unclenching them around her bishounen printed pajama shirt.

'What is it, Al?' Frisk had written and tugged on her sleeve to draw her attention to their notebook. Alphys look at them and sighed, motioning them to follow her to her office.

So the feeling wasn't unbiased, Frisk had thought in melancholy as they obliged, wanting to go back to cuddling with Undyne and laughing with Alphys' enthusiasm. It was such a good day, after all... The monster kept the door open and rummaged through the paperwork scattered all over the desk, crying a cheer out when she appeared to have grabbed something. Frisk, who was just about to sit down, jerked and had looked up in alarm at the relieved monster who turned to them and gave them the news that they were currently baffled about.

After Frisk had scribbled the question, they fidgeted, getting a bad feeling from Alphys' words. Chara was hovering behind them reassuringly, letting them know that the specter won't let anything touch them.

They relaxed and gave their attention to the yellow monster, who was twiddling her claws.

"A therapist," Alphys took off her glasses and started cleaning them, "It's someone you share your pain with."

_*With what, magic? Bullshit._

_It's a human's job, Chara. I have been to one after my parents... But only for one session. It was… unpleasant._

_*And they want to send you to one? Wow, a new low._

_Chara!_ Frisk shook their head and scribbled on their notepad and showed it to Alphys. 'How do you share pain if you only talk?'

Alphys blinked. "You've been to one before?"

Frisk nodded shyly. 'Only for one session. It was weird…'

"W-well, I made s-some research about it," Alphys motioned to the papers she had fished out of the desk earlier, scanning them for a moment before giving it to Frisk.

Frisk and Chara blinked and took the papers, reading over them.

_*So it's basically telling someone how screwed up in the head you are?_

Frisk frowned. _I don't think so… I mean… they only asked me some questions about how I deal with everything and if I know what had happened to my parents. I guess if I tell them I died they would understand why a lot of things happened…_

_*You do realize that no one would believe us._

_Oh right…_

"Frisk, this isn't a regular therapist visit," Alphys sighed and clanked her claws on her desk, gaining Frisk's attention, "We… we think you might have something called 'post traumatic stress disorder'."

_*Sounds complicated. Basically, we're insane?_

_Chara!_ Frisk tensed and quickly tapped on the already written 'a what?' as a reply.

"PTSD, in short," Alphys smiled in understanding, "It's something that happens to people who had been through very terrible events. And we believe that… what we did to you underground might have made you experience it."

 _*Then what took you almost a year to check!? And we're still talking about none of you knowing what really happened!_ Chara folded their arms, eyes steely with rage. Frisk stiffened at the action, but Alphys didn't notice the waves of malice rolling off the ghost and took back the papers, eyes hidden behind her spectacles.

"Those who have PTSD are often exhibiting those symptoms: re-experiencing of the event, which means flashbacks, nightmares, and extreme reaction to reminders of the event. Avoiding the source of the stressful events and also feel mistrust or betrayal from thossssssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzz—"

Frisk's shoulders hunched and their breath picked up, the rest of the scientist's words getting jumbled and being swallowed by a sudden buzzing that rose and rose in volume in their head. That description was exactly what was happening to them. How… how did the papers know what was happening? Did someone spy on them? Are there mind-readers around? Chara! Chara can be in danger if they find out about their friend.

 _*Frisk, calm down! No one is out to get me. Calm down!_ Ghostly hands covered their eyes and Chara's breath ghosted over their hair. _*Take deep breaths. Calm down. No one is spying on us. I believe… that… it can be that we are actually not insane…_

People can use their weakness. If not only the creature knows of their helplessness, people would try to use that. They should have hid their problems harder. They made their family worry and now they can be in danger if someone finds out about their abilities on top of their weaknesses. They're vulnerable, they're in danger!

_*Frisk, no one found out about this through mind-reading. Get your head out of the fantasy books. This is the real world. Come **on**. Calm down, Frisk._

"Frisk?" Alphys' gently said, jolting when Frisk jumped back and whimpered, curling on their chair and causing the chair to topple backwards. The reptilian monster reacted and righted the chair just before it fell down. Frisk cried out in fear and latched onto her, shaking furiously.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, Frisk. I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" Alphys held them close, "W-we h-had h-hurt you s-so badly a-and w-we w-want to f-fix it. B-but y-you n-need to kn-know. You n-need t-to understand. B-but! W-we c-can t-take our t-time. Th-there is n-no rush, o-okay?" The monster took deep breath, voice going firm, "Now take deep breaths, you're going into panic. Breath with me, Frisk, please."

Frisk shook in her arms, their breath accelerating in an alarming rate. Alarmed, Alphys drew back and held the child's face between her claws, catching their attention with her eyes. "Frisk, take deep breaths. Think about the pizza and instant noodles we just ate. A-and the third season of Mew Mew Kitty Cutie that I ranted about earlier, o-okay? Can you do that for me?"

Frisk's lower lip trembled and airy gasps came out, eyes screwed shut with tears pouring out in distress.

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared—_

_*Frisk, I'm here._ Chara embraced the child from behind, nuzzling their shoulder. _*It's okay. I promised I would protect you. Just listen to Alphys, okay? She knows how to deal with panic. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise._

_Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. I'm scared. I'm scared. Help me. Someone. Chara—_

_*Shh… Shh… I'm here, Frisk. Just breathe for me, okay?_

_Breathe? Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I'm scared. I'm scared—_

_*Breathe, Frisk._

_Breathe. I can do that. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe…_ Frisk's mind went into white noise, gasps coming out of them.

_*Frisk, listen to my voice._

_Listen. Listen. Listen. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm… breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Help me—_

A female voice entered their ears. "Frisk… t… eep… Frisk… o… Frisk… me… ba… Frisk… Frisk…"

_*Frisk. Come back to us, please!_

_Come back. Come back. Come back… back?_

_*Frisk, talk to me._

"Frisk… deep… Frisk… breaths… deep breaths… Frisk…"

_What… what happened…? I'm scared… Chara? Someone?_

_*I'm here, Frisk. Focus on my voice._ Chara's warm embrace tightened and Frisk shivered, feeling cold set in their bones. _*Frisk._

 _Yes…?_ They gasped, clutching at their chest, raspingly breathing. _I can't breathe… I can't breathe. I can't breathe—_

_*Frisk! Take deep breaths!_

_O-okay…_ Frisk inhaled deeply and started to cough, body curling at the sensation of emptying an empty balloon.

_*Hah… a balloon… god, I should be laughing but I just want to scream. Frisk, are you back with me? Please answer me._

Frisk inhaled haggardly, coughing weakly and slumping forward, into a coat clad monster.

"Frisk…?" The female voice came back, panicked and worried, "Please breath… breathe with me."

The surface they landed on expanded and lowered. They tried to copy the timing, failing a few times and coughing more than breathing. But slowly the buzz in their ears faded and they could register the fabric shifting underneath them and the scales poking them through the coat. They could feel the smoothness of the claws brushing through their hair and gliding over their back, where the warmth from Chara's embrace was still pressed to. Their eyes fluttered close from exhaustion.

_Al… Chara?_

_*Hmm?_

_What happened?_

_*…You panicked. I had never seen you get such an extreme reaction, though. Are you okay?_

_I… think so? Everything is so blurry. I feel like my brain got scrambled and my chest hurt…_

_*Yeah… keep breathing then._

_O-okay…_

"Frisk?" Frisk winched and looked up, chest still heaving and breath still on the short end but the panic had subsided and they could see the reptilian monster's concerned green eyes stare at them. "H-how are you feeling?"

They bit their lips and drew back, feeling around for the notepad. Alphys noticed their searching and reached to grab the items and give them to the child, who snatched them and held them closely to their chest, the notepad becoming an important piece of their life. They took a deep breath and exhaled a cough and opened the pad, scribbling on it and turning it around for Alphys to see.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to panic.'

"N-no! y-you don't need to apologize!" The monster flailed her hands, "I-I was in the wrong here. T-to make you g-go through this. D-do you w-want some tea?"

Frisk hesitated but nodded at the end.

"O-okay. I-I'll go make some tea, then." The door to the kitchen closed behind the yellow scaled monster and the child was left alone in the living room.

_Chara?_

_*Hmm?_

_Do you think that telling to the therapist what I went through would be good?_

Chara floated around to stand before them, leveling them with a bitter look.

 _*Don't think so._ _You understand that we won't be able to say anything about the deaths. Not only no one would believe us, they would think we are insane. That would beat the whole purpose of trying to heal you._

_*Besides, how **talking** ever made us better?_

Frisk sighed and curled on the chair, nodding in solemn understanding. _I know that already, Chara. But I don't want to have to explain to Alphys why we don't want to go to a 'therapist'._

 _*No need to think of a reason, just tell her!_ Chara folded their arms and leaned back, exasperated with the whole situation. _*If you won't do that, then think of what you are going to say in the meeting. Geez, good thing you never became the ambassador if you can't even lie your way out of a conversation._

Frisk stiffened and looked up. _No one would take me away from mom, right?_

Chara looked at them in confusion. _*Huh, why? Unless they kidnap you, which is a crime._

Frisk shook their head frantically and stood up, standing before the ghost and grabbing their arms, eyes filled with fear. _I just remembered something. When I was with the bad families, I was able to get away from them by calling the matron at the orphanage and tell her that I got hurt._

_If I tell the 'therapist' that I got hurt, they will call the matron and she will take me away from mom!_

Chara's red pupils shrank and they immediately wrapped Frisk in a tight embrace. _*Shit. Then we have to stop Alphys from contacting the therapist._

 _But how?_ The two looked around and almost at the same time they pointed at the computer.

 _*Great minds think alike, partner._ Chara smirked and Frisk checked the kitchen, noticing how it was quiet there. So Alphys is probably there not only for the tea but to calm herself down, so they have at least five minutes.

Time to work fast.

The child and the ghost turned on the screen and immediately were overwhelmed by the amount of icons filling the view. Shaking, they looked over the titles.

_*This is too much. Are you sure that this therapist would call your matron? They don't even know she exists._

_Oh, right,_ Frisk sighed in relief. _As long as I don't call her or tell her number to anyone, I can stay with mom._

 _*Anyone knows about your past?_ Chara gestured to the papers and Frisk immediately picked them up, scanning through them and shaking their head.

_No. like you said, the papers aren't from mind-readers so no one should know. So I just won't say anything about my past and everything will be okay._

_*I have a really bad feeling…_

"Frisk, the tea is ready!" Alphys' voice came from the kitchen and the child jumped, nearly stumbling as they turned off the screen and went back to their seat, Chara floating with hands on their chest.

_Chara?_

_*I need to check something. Can I enter your mind for a second?_ Frisk blinked in confusion but nodded, feeling Chara embrace them for a moment before sinking into their body, the sensation of a second consciousness filling their head to almost painful extremes hitting them.

_* **Sorry… it'll be quick.**_

_Don't worry about it, Chara. Take your time. You shouldn't come out when I'm talking to Al after all._

_* **…Okay.**_ Chara's consciousness ventured deep into their thoughts and disappeared. Frisk took a deep breath and faced the reptilian monster placing an anime printed tray with cups of steaming brews in them. They smiled in gratitude and took one, inhaling the sweet fragrance of golden flower tea.

Their smile turned pleasantly surprised. Alphys chuckled. "Undyne told me once that when you had your bestie hangout, she made you this tea."

**Chara followed their timid gesture with the spear and saw the tea boxes on the counter. The ghost smirked and floated next to the chosen object, hands on hips.**

**_*Tea boxes – Obviously the right answer._ **

**Frisk eyed their guide with a half-tilted amused grimace. _Really?_**

**_*Duh! Now pick it before Undyne thinks you are stalling for time!_ ** **Frisk jolted and turned to the blue-skinned monster, fear gripping their heart. But Undyne was simply tapping her boot on the ground impatiently. They gulped and caught her attention.**

**"Oh, tea?" Undyne brightened up. "One cup of tea coming right up!"**

**One awkward wait later and Frisk was staring at the steaming cup on the broken table that somehow defied all sense of gravity and stayed straight on it.**

**_*Something that Undyne obviously can't do,_ ** **Chara cackled next to their ear. They blinked and asked their guide to elaborate. _*Oh, you didn't see it since you're stuck here, but our precious Undyne here has a little cru~sh._**

**Frisk bit back a snort and decided to take a sip of the tea, recoiling when it touched their tongue, searing it.**

**"It's not that hot!" Undyne exclaimed, nearly causing them to scream in fright, "Just drink it already."**

**They blinked owlishly at the monster and took another tentative sip, noting how despite it being really hot, the sweet tang smoothed their throat in a way they haven't felt in a while.**

**"It's really good," They muttered shyly and relaxed when Undyne beamed at them. They smiled hesitantly back, wondering if maybe Undyne wasn't that bad after all.**

**Maybe they can be friends after all.**

_That she did…_ Frisk thought fondly, chuckling when they were reminded of Chara's statement about Undyne's crush towards Alphys.

'Thank you. I feel much better.'

"I'm glad!" Alphys clasped her claws together and smiled, her posture stooping with relief. "So, how about I call Undyne back and we'll finish our pajama party?" The monster chuckled when Frisk's head bobbed up and down almost instantly, excitement written all over their face. "All right, I'll do that and you finish that tea."

'Okay.' Frisk beamed and returned to their cup, closing their eyes as they inhaled the warm mist and let Alphys head to the phone next to the computer without saying another word.

The child felt the heaviness in their head return and the sudden emptiness as Chara pulled themselves out of their body.

 _So how was the thing that you needed to check?_ Frisk inquired and chuckled inwardly when Chara's ghostly body slumped over their back, their companion sighing in exhaustion.

_*All peachy. I just had a feeling and needed to make certain it won't appear anytime soon._

Frisk tensed up. Chara went to check on the creature? The ghost hummed a confirmation.

 _*I had a feeling it would rear its disgusting face and wanted to punch it before it does. Don't worry, it took a little bit of brain power,_ Frisk rolled their eyes at the pun, _*But I made my point. The freak won't appear during the meeting… well, it won't be able to, I hope._

Frisk didn't like the smirk they could hear in Chara's voice but didn't comment on it since they were tremendously glad that the creature won't be making an appearance anytime soon. They juddered at the memory of the being's lips on their forehead and immediately rubbed the place, nearly spilling their tea.

_*Frisk?_

_Sorry, just remembered something I don't like to remember…_

"Frisk, are you okay?" The child looked up at the mention of their name and saw Alphys give them a worried look over the phone. They smiled and gave a thumb up, nodding. The reptilian woman smiled back and pointed to the item in her hand. "Undyne is on the way and she picked up some Chinese food from the Huang family's restaurant."

Frisk perked up and picked up their notepad. 'I love their food!'

"And that's why she picked it up. Mister Huang knows how much you love his Tapioca pudding so he made a plate for you since he had heard that you weren't feeling well."

Alphys froze and Frisk frowned.

'I don't?'

"W-well…" Alphys chuckled nervously a bit at that, "Monster Kid may have asked Toriel why you don't come to school a lot lately and she _may_ have said that you weren't feeling well and somehow the entire school _might_ know that now and Mister Huang's daughter _m-might_ have heard it and m-m-might have told him?"

_*That's a lot of 'might' that we all know is bullshit._

Frisk sighed and placed down their empty cup. So that's why Monster Kid had been wishing them full recovery every time they met up to walk to school. They should have known that being away from school for so many days would come to bite them in the rear.

 _*Well, at least they don't think we're staying home because we're too dangerous to be around people, right?_ Chara placed their chin on Frisk's head and huffed.

 _Or that I…_ Frisk stopped, something tagging at the back of their head, _I…_ They clutched their head, their head pounding with sudden pain. White powder flashing in their head.

 _*Frisk?_ Chara sounded a bit panicked, * _How about we just focus on the fact that your favorite food is coming?_

The flash blurred out and vanished. Frisk blinked and looked discreetly at the ghost, whose pupils had shrunk to the point of near inexistence.

 _Chara, what are you hiding from me?_ Frisk rubbed their head and turned to smile at the worried monster, reaching to embrace her as a sudden urge to feel if the scientist was alive consumed them.

"Frisk?" Alphys asked when Frisk pressed their fingers to her snout. "Are you checking if I'm breathing again?"

They blinked and tilted their head before remembering the day at the lab, where they woke up with their throat burning and with the desperate need to find out if Alphys was alive.

The ducked their head and shrugged, hugging Alphys tightly. The reptile sighed and held them, patting their back. "I don't know what is going on in your head, but don't worry! Undyne made me too tough to die so quickly!"

The human chuckled and shrugged again, feeling comforted by the statement.

They didn't like that their life was turning in a way that felt like the ground was being dropped from underneath them, but they had decided to face anything to make sure that their life would be better. That they would stop being afraid.

They were Determined to end all of their problems.

_And that's starts with your secrets, Chara._

The ghost winched. _*Well, good luck with that._

_Game on?_

Chara grimaced but gave a sardonic grin. _*Sure, partner…_

_*Game on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	19. Spear of Injustice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this AN now since when it would be relevant, the chapter is going to be extremely long and i won't put any additional AN to make it as less of a pain to read as possible.
> 
> so as you had probably realized, i made frisk and chara use they/them pronouns (if you didn't... *twirl hands in confusion*). but that's not because of how i see the fandom deciding to view them or because of any morals (i'm a tragedy queen, can't have morals *shrug*). it's because i just couldn't stop seeing frisk and chara as different genders every time i would read a story or read a comic. they never stayed a constant gender (especially frisk) and you can see that both here and will see it in future chapters. sometimes they're more feminine and sometimes more masculine and sometimes they would be neither. so even though i thought they were girls when i played the game, i decided to keep them both gender-free. and because of those same reasons, i won't delve into the whole 'how dare you misgender them' mentality in the story. those who are close to frisk would know to use the 'them' pronoun, but strangers won't and that's fine and no one would get angry over it because at the end of the day, frisk is still a child and doesn't mind those things that much.
> 
> that's one issue. the second one would be Christmas. if people didn't know, i'm jewish and i don't live in america, and as such don't celebrate Christmas. I think it's a very nice idea and it's a perfect opportunity for the family to get together. so everyone celebrating it, enjoy yourselves ^^
> 
> but i don't feel comfortable with it. i think it's way too noisy and boisterous and i always say firmly that i don't mind anything that people do as long as it's not shoved into my face. and sadly, that's christmas, valentine and many more things in america and in the world that involves religion, sex, gender, holidays and marketing (and yes, it involves some of my own religion's stuff, deal).
> 
> that's why i made frisk and chara uncomfortable with the idea of gyftmas, because at the end of the day, i project a lot of things onto them (not gender though since i like being a girl, thank you very much *chuckle* girl power!) and i didn't like how even the Underground wasn't free of human holidays. i always feel like christmas overtakes a lot of safe places and i feel like it's too much and i'm not against anyone who celebrates it and it does have some nice ideas, but i hate the holiday.
> 
> so no reviews on my hatred to humanity on that chapter, okay? And if you do have any problems with that... well, the ESC button still exists for a reason *shrug*
> 
> the last issue would be the location of Ebott's monster village/city, which would be in this chapter. i don't know where the game takes place, but from gyftmas i can deduce that it's not from the middle east or from asia and so i have no idea on how the place looks or how its citizens interact with one another and so i keep everything vague since i don't want to assume anything.
> 
> alright, that's enough for an AN and hope you all enjoy my story ^^
> 
> ****TL:DR this story focuses on the side-effects of a pacifist route and i'm not entering the whole mess of gender, romance, racism or religious issues, capiche?****
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: violence, gore, blood.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"Tell little-Frisk to feel better," A big bald man wearing an apron sporting a friendly smile and slanted eyes waved goodbye as Undyne juggled the bags in her arms. The blue-skinned monster grinned toothily at the man.

"Don't worry, Mister Huang, I'll make sure the punk won't have a sick bone left in their body!" She exclaimed and kicked the door open just as he shouted for to not be too rough on the child. "I won't!" She shouted and sprinted out of the workplace.

"Oh, good evening, Undyne!" An old lady standing by a crosswalk greeted the sprinting monster. The former captain screeched to a halt next to the gray-haired woman and grinned widely.

"Good evening, Lady Goldsmith, do you need help?" The monster extended a bag-filled arm. The old woman chuckled and placed her vein-filled frail hand on the blue skin.

"Such a gentlemen. Alphys sure is lucky to have you." Undyne blushed and her grin widened, eyes crinkling.

"I'm the one lucky to have her." The two waited for the street light to turn green before the monster gently led the old lady to the other side, greeting a group of children huddling by the street-light post, gazing at her with starry eyes.

"Hey, nerds, what's hanging?" She exclaimed and the children gawked at her. The old lady chuckled.

"They really do like their hero, huh?" Undyne laughed heartily.

"Well, I'm just glad that they're okay," Undyne admitted, remembering that awful day several months ago. She had gotten a call from Sans that morning while she was out on her morning run who told her cryptically to be at a certain address in ten minutes. Undyne was about to demand answers but the damn skeleton had hung up. Left without any other option, the redhead dashed through the streets towards the destination.

When she had arrived, she had seen something that made her dust turn to ice.

A group of children cornered by four terrorists.

Obviously, she yelled to the kids to run away and punched the assaulters without any extra thought.

...Maybe not the best idea. But hey, at least the kids came out of it safely.

Undyne shook herself out of the memory lane and ruffled a small snowdrake's feathers. "Look after each other, nerds since I have got a punk to get back to full health."

"How is Frisk?" A small blonde haired human girl with wide brown eyes held Undyne's arm. The monster grinned and ruffled the braided hair, earning a surprised laugh from the child.

"Don't worry, nerd. The punk is doing better than ever."

The group cheered and ran ahead, yelling goodbyes and cheers to the waving redheaded monster. Lady Goldsmith smiled warmly. "You are really good with children."

"Nah, they just like action," Undyne shrugged and bid farewell to the old lady, "Keep yourself out of trouble, Lady Goldsmith."

"Say hello to little Frisk for me." Undyne flashed a thumb up and dashed away, the jiggling bags reminding her of Alphys' plan to inform the human of the new development.

**"Why can't I be here?" Undyne stared in confusion at the nervous reptilian female.**

**Alphys sighed and dragged her claws gingerly over the blue skin. "Because if Frisk panics, I fear that your enthusiasm will only make it worse. You know how much I need your cheerfulness when I go into one of my attacks, but Frisk needs quiet assurance. They panic over a different matter than me… that's why…"**

**Undyne growled softly, eyes filled with shame. "So the one time I screw up with the kid and I don't know how to take care of them?"**

**"No! Th-that's not what I said, Undyne!" Alphys stammered, "But please. Let me be alone with them."**

**The taller monster sighed and embraced her girlfriend tightly. "Alright, but after that you teach me how to deal with the punk's panic attacks, got it?"**

**The plump monster chuckled and nodded. "Got it. Now tell Papyrus the plan."**

Undyne's feet slowed until they stopped, the monster barely breaking out a sweat but suddenly all the determination that fueled her just vanished and she sighed uncharacteristically, raising her eyes to the darkening skies and wondering how Alphys' plan was going.

They inhaled when they went over the conversation again, realizing that were wrong. They messed up big time not just once, but many, many times.

**"Please! I don't want to fight!" The tiny body was shaking furiously as the human pleaded with them, green outlining their body in the same shade as their SOUL. Undyne growled and raised her hand, several cyan glowing spears materializing from thin air and pointing at the sobbing child.**

**"You're better to us DEAD!" She roared and sent the spears down, expecting the soft sound of knife hitting dust when the human got hit.**

**A loud crunching echoed in the field and Undyne's eyes widened when they saw thick dark red liquid burst from a punctured arm, the human screaming in agony as they shielded their SOUL from the attacks. The mighty captain of the Royal Guard took a small step back with shock, a heavy metallic stench filling their nose and making them want to throw up something that they never thought they had in their stomach.**

**What is this attack? Is this an intimidation attempt like the documentaries show? A shift in her SOUL told her otherwise.**

**"P-please!" The human stumbled to their feet, eyes blown wide with pain and arm still pierced by Undyne's weapon, dripping more of the thick red water to the blue rocks, turning the floor's surface purple. "I-I don't want to die again."**

**Undyne growled, hating how the human can influence her so much. She can't let the last SOUL deter her. She must save monsterkind. She'll be the one to break the barrier.**

**But it's just a child—**

**No, it's a human. But… it deserves a fair fight. She raised her hand once more, seeing the human flinch, and grabbed a spear from the air, throwing it half-heartedly to the human. The child nearly fell when they caught it, eyes fluttering up with hope in their eyes.**

**"W-what…?" Undyne snarled and stopped them, eyes hardening at the crest-fallen gaze she got.**

**That brat…**

**"En Guarde! I'm the captain of the Royal Guard!"**

And how much she wanted to go and punch the glorified horribleness of her past-self. Undyne sighed and begun to run once again, knowing that the food won't stay warm for much longer if she keeps stalling.

"I promise you that this time I would protect you with my life, punk…" She muttered to herself as the house came closer and closer.

She jumped the last few feet, scaring a few people walking by, landed at the entrance and kicking the door open with her usual cheery self.

"Who's ready for a round of Mister Huang's famous fried chicken!?" She yelled excitedly, laughing loudly when a loud bang came from the office and small feet thudded on the floor. Frisk's face peeked from the half-closed door and cheered when they saw her, running to her with eyes shifting to the bags in her arms.

"Hi, Undyne," Alphys exited the office as well, looking a lot calmer but with the gloom of nervousness still dragging her feet, "How is Mister Huang?"

"All is swell. He made us some sweet noodles." Frisk's eyes sparkled and they hugged Undyne's legs, looking up eagerly, mouthing some stuff and then frowning a bit when no voice came out, the kid had probably forgotten their disability in the excitement.

Undyne's mood soured a bit at the reminder of Frisk's many problems, but she shook herself out of her sadness and smirked, giving the bags to her girlfriend and sweeping the child to the air. Frisk squeaked but immediately relaxed and spread their arms, laughing wildly.

"Since did you become so big, punk?" Undyne teased and Frisk poked their tongue at her, wriggling their limbs. She laughed and lowered the kid, ruffling the long brown hair and motioning for Alphys to come closer. The shorter monster blinked in wonder and stood next to Frisk, she and the kid jolting when Undyne grinned and placed her hands on their heads.

"As I thought," Undyne cackled, "Frisk is now taller than you, Alphys!"

The reptilian monster blinked and turned to her left, where Frisk was looking back with wide eyes.

"Oh… they are…" Alphys said in awe, Undyne noting how her girlfriend had to look up a bit. "I-I mean, you passed Sans a while back, so I shouldn't be surprised—"

"It's a reason for a party!" The redhead got tired of the awe and swept the two smaller forms into a big embrace, wanting to suplex them if not for the food in Alphys' grip or Frisk's delicate condition.

The three huddled back to where they had seen the marathon from, opening containers and drinks and immediately splurging into the food.

"Toriel would probably not like the fact that we had two meals so close to each other," Alphys mumbled around a mouthful of sweet-potato filled dim-sum. Undyne grinned and clapped Alphys' back, the plump female having to stop to cough out the steaming food still in her throat.

"U-Undyne!" She screeched and Frisk looked at her in concern, to which the monster immediately smiled reassuringly back. "Don't worry, Frisk. Undyne just surprised me, that's all."

"That just means that I have to up your training!" Undyne told Alphys with a smirk.

"M-more training?" Alphys turned pale. Frisk giggled and nudged her playfully. Undyne cackled and gave a noogie to the kid.

Frisk whined and tried to get the offending hand off their head but the former captain proved to be too strong for them. So instead of fighting, they ducked their head, causing her to lose her balance and topple onto Alphys.

"Aah!" The two yelped as they hit the pillows, Undyne's face buried in Alphys' shoulder. Airy laughter filled the room while the blue-skinned woman growled and sat up, turning to glare at the kid who bested her once again, noticing the blushing mess that was Alphys under her arms but having no time to marvel at that. She had someone to take care of.

Frisk gasped for air, pointing at the two with more laughter rolling out of the small body. Undyne growled and gave out a playful roar as she stood up and charged at the human, who squeaked and run away. Undyne at first wondered if they were going to leave the house but then the kid circled her and dashed to where Alphys was inspecting the whole chase with a worried gaze.

"Hhu!" A gasp left Frisk's mouth and the kid jumped on Alphys, knocking the two to the pillows. Undyne cracked up, stopping before the pile of limbs and bending over to see if she could help.

"Hhhu!" Frisk gasped a laugh, the near there voice cracking and turning to air. That had caused something to clench in Undyne's being. A voice had been stolen from this amazing human who despite everything that happened in the Underground, managed to keep determined and save them all.

Alphys coughed from the impact but was giggling as she sat up and detangled herself from the child, stopping her motions at the loud yawn Frisk gave. "Someone is tired?"

Frisk nodded, rubbing their eyes sleepily, and the two monsters smiled at each other warmly, a sense of overprotectiveness swelling up in them. Undyne crouched next to the two, "We worked up a sweat, punk."

Frisk pouted and shook their head. Undyne grinned. "Sorry punk, but you need to have a bath or Lady Toriel would kill me."

"Come on, Frisk, bath-time."

"Hhu!" Frisk shook their head again, yelping when Undyne scooped them up and threw them over her shoulder like a potato sack.

"Bath-time!" She yelled and punched her fist up, marching towards the bathroom and ignoring the whines and struggling of the child over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to force you to shower with your clothes on or you want to be a big human and do it yourself?" Undyne entered the bathroom with the shower attached, gently placing the kid back on the floor, hovering over them playfully. Frisk placed their hands on their hips and stuck their chest out in an attempt of intimidation.

Undyne chuckled and patted the messy hair. How did she ever find this little kid so intimidating, she would never know, but now the human was too just adorable to be scary.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, the former captain of the Royal Guard?" She smirked toothily and Frisk grumbled, turning around and tugging their shirt off, obviously deciding to take the easy way out.

Undyne pushed herself back to her feet and went to leave, turning around to taunt the kid more when her words got caught in her throat.

Her hand trembled as she exited and closed the door behind her, Alphys noticing her plight immediately and ushering her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Undyne? You seem like you had seen something terrible." Undyne grabbed the smaller monster's arms, dragging her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Alphys stiffened but then relaxed and patted the red hair. "What happened?"

"I always forget… I always forget those terrible scars…" Undyne muttered, her loud voice quieting down to almost a whisper. "I remember when I saw the scars the first time. I totally thought that it was this cool human thing. I mean, scars are awesome, no?"

"With Frisk they aren't."

"I know that! I know that…" Undyne growled, "I… know that…"

"Undyne…" Alphys drew back so she could hold Undyne's webbed hands in her claws. "It's okay. We all know better now. We were lucky that today was a very good day."

"So how did Frisk take the news?"

"…" Alphys sighed. "Not so good. They went into a severe panic attack but I managed to pull them out of it. They kept mouthing something but I am no expert on lip-reading, so…"

"Is that all?" The shorter monster shook her head, placing claws over her muzzle.

"They… Undyne… they checked if I was breathing again…" The scientist shook. "What are they even seeing? I always wanted to ask but I have this terrible, terrible dread that whatever it is… it would ruin us."

"Don't worry," Undyne grinned a bit shakily, but growing more excited when Alphys blinked, "The punk is tough and anything that happened, they would push past it like they did with me. And if they want to tell us who gave them those scars so I can beat those people up, I'm up to it any day."

Alphys gazed at her in awe and adoration, her face melting into a smile and she held Undyne again. "Thank you, Undyne. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nerd." Alphys chuckled and gave the redhead a big smooch on the mouth before turning and walking briskly to their shared bedroom, saying loudly that they need to fetch some towels to Frisk, face bright red.

Undyne stood there for a few moments before laughing wildly and going to fix Frisk's bed for the night, her chest lighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea for this chapter was inspired by the amazing reviewer hunterX95 from FF. thank you so much for the idea!
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	20. You Call For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *laughs at the screen*
> 
> FOR THE JOKE: scartale-an-undertale-au.tumblr.com/post/153829660934/riiiiiiight-totally-a-short-undertale-fic-me
> 
> p.s. the long chapter i was talking about is NOT this one. i didn't realize how long it would be until i copied it to here. i'm so sorry!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Panic attack (opa chara style *cue music*), depression.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.
> 
> p.s. i've never been to a therapist before and was freaking out about it, but nicolle was awesome as usual and helped me through search and ideas. she's so amazing, go give her a big like!

_*So what do you think? Should we try it?_ Chara asked Frisk the next day when the child woke up. The small human yawned groggily and stood up, dazedly trudging their legs towards the bathroom, eternally grateful for the foresight of their mother to install a toilet in each of their family's houses.

 _Try what?_ Frisk sat down on the toilet, swaying a bit in bleariness. Chara rolled their eyes and nudged the child upright so they won't fall over.

_*I'm talking about the therapist._

_Oh…_ Frisk blinked and rubbed their eyes, yawning and stretching. _I… guess?_

 _*You guess?_ Chara raised a brow in disbelief.

 _I am already a big burden._ Frisk shook their head to get off any lingering wooziness and cleaned themselves, flushing down the water and heading to the sink. _If I can somehow make my problems go away, I should take the chance._

_*You're not going to magically be not insane or whatever we are, you know._

_I know, but I still want to get better. Besides, one meeting won't kill me._

_*Don't jinx it._ Frisk chuckled and yawned again, rubbing their eyes and pushing their slightly oily locks back, berating themselves for forgetting to shower last night.

_*You're really out of it. The nightmares weren't even so bad this time._

_Yeah… I guess I just got used to not sleep a lot…_

_*Hmm… oh, brush your teeth._

_Yes, mom…_ Frisk pouted and grabbed their toothbrush. Chara rolled their eyes and made faces at the mirror, knowing fully well that nothing would appear on it.

 _*I'm a vampire!_ Frisk blinked and looked up with half-lidded eyes at their partner.

_Why?_

_*Mirrors don't reflect me! Vampires can't appear on mirrors, therefore I'm one!_

_Please don't eat me then…_ Frisk deadpanned and gurgled, spitting the toothpaste and washing their mouth. They coughed a bit, fingers brushing the most recently acquired scar on the hollow of their throat. They bit their lip in worry. Except for the scar over the back of their neck, this was the first scar that went beyond their torso, chest, back and shoulders. What if one day a scar would appear on their limbs or face? How would they be able to hide the scars then? What if the next scar blinds them or makes them deaf?

 _*Just don't die and we're golden._ Chara huffed and draped themselves over Frisk's back. The child sighed and shrugged, splashing water over their face to awaken themselves to awareness.

_I can't control when I die, Chara…_

_*No, but you can LOAD before it happens. Seriously, you always forget you have that option. We could have avoided some unnecessary deaths if you did._

_…Say that when we are in this 'unnecessary death' situation…_ Chara went to reply but at Frisk's downtrodden face their mouth clamped shut and the ghost looked away, shame filling their features.

_*I'm sorry… I always end up making you feel bad over things out of our control. You don't want those deaths any more than I._

_Do you think… talking to the therapist would be able to stop this ability? This cursed Determination I can't get rid of even when I don't feel it?_

Frisk sighed and raised their hands, looking at them with a blank gaze.

_I… I sometimes wish that I never had this ability. That I would have stayed dead when I died so I won't have to deal with all of this mess._

Chara's face blanched and the specter held the child tightly, shaking their head furiously. _You don't want it! You don't want to die for sure. I swear you don't. What we have is much better than any death._

 _*And besides,_ the ghost smiled at the reflection of the child, _*We would have never become partners if you didn't have this ability. I wouldn't be even aware if it wasn't for your Determination._

Frisk's face relaxed a bit and the human smiled faintly, raising their hands to grasp at Chara's embracing arms, burying their face in them.

_I'm scared. But I want this whole nightmare to be over with. But what if the therapist makes it worse? What if he makes it better and then something bad will happen?_

_*I don't know… but we have to do something. We can't just stay like this forever. We got to change something or at least make a decision._

_You're right…_ Frisk took a deep breath and looked up to the mirror, chuckling when they felt Chara's breath ghost over their ear.

_*Despite this past year, you're still you._

Frisk's eyes sparkled with renewed determination, a star appearing before them, lighting the bathroom with cheery light before blinking out.

_*And despite this past year, you're still Determined._

_Time to make me better!_ Frisk exclaimed and marched out of the bathroom, a new spring in their step.

* * *

"Are you sure about it?" Toriel knelt before them, gentle paws holding their shoulders. Frisk made a serious face and nodded, cupping their mother's muzzle and leveling her with a determined look. Toriel looked into their eyes and sighed, pulling them into a tight embrace.

"That look of hope is one I can never seem to say 'no' to…" The boss monster muttered just loud enough for the child to overhear her words. "Please don't overexert yourself and if you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Frisk nodded and finally was released. The child took a deep breath and held their mother's paw as the monster led them away from Papyrus' car to the entrance of the clinic. Frisk turned back and saw their friends wish them good luck. Papyrus and Undyne were giving thumbs up while Sans waved lazily at them. Asgore had come earlier, when they were still at home, to give the child a big embrace and reassuring words since he won't be able to accompany them.

Alphys was walking next to them seeing she was the one who recommended the therapist.

"D-don't w-worry, Frisk. M-my c-coworkers said th-that he is a v-very g-good doctor, so y-you'll be i-in good hands."

Frisk gave a grateful smile to their friend and strode forward, determination fueling their steps.

They entered the clinic, passing by warm orange halls with many windows letting the morning sun wash everything golden.

Frisk saw a flash of the Last Corridor where Sans gave them their judgement and smiled, the serene feeling of that time soaking into them this time as well.

 _*Okay… So not so scary after all…_ Chara eyed everything with a critical glare, shoulders hunched as if wary.

 _I think it's really relaxing,_ Frisk exhaled, realizing suddenly that they have been holding their breath this entire time, _I am having a good feeling about it._

_*For once._

"My child?" Frisk blinked and looked up to their mother, who was smiling softly back. "We're here."

 _Oh._ Frisk turned to the door they were standing before, pursing their lips at the seemingly average brown door. Toriel took their silence as confirmation and knocked on the door.

" _Who's there?_ " A masculine voice echoed. Frisk stiffened and looked carefully at their mother, eyes widening as they saw her muzzle curl up in a smile.

"Boo." Chara's scowl cracked and Frisk buried their face in their hands, shoulders shaking with silent chuckles.

A small laugh was heard and the voice came nearer. "Boo who?"

Toriel mock-gasped. "Don't cry! It was only a joke!"

The voice laughed and the door clicked open, a man reaching the monster's shoulders stepping out of it.

"Man, haven't heard a knock-knock joke in a while. Didn't know you guys had those too." The man had a shock of jet black hair on his head and a cheeky smile surrounded by stubble. Long body clad by jeans and t-shirt leaned back in an easy way while the man talked with the boss monster, the two exchanging jokes like there is no tomorrow.

Chara was trying to keep the suspicious expression but the jokes soon had them rolling on the floor next to Frisk and the child was doing their best not to do the same, heart fluttering happily at their mother's easy laughter. It has been a while since their mother sounded so carefree.

Their mood soured at the reminder of how much they made their family suffer. Chara's laughter stopped as well.

"Frisk?" They looked up and saw Toriel motion for them to come closer. Suddenly feeling a tad skittish, they shuffled to her, grabbing her hand and gazing shyly at the man, giving him a small wave.

He smiled and crouched so the two could be eye-level, extending a hand to them to shake. Frisk blinked and eyed the man warily as they grasped the hand, startled at the firm shake the man gave.

"Good morning, young Frisk," The man smiled at them, "My name is Dr. Nil. If you want, just call me Lev."

Frisk nodded, rummaging through their pocket with their free hand and quickly taking out the notepad. Dr. Nil released their hand, letting them open the pad to a pre-written page and turn it to him.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Frisk Dreemurr. Please take care of me.'

"So polite," The man smiled and stood up, gesturing to the door, "You want to enter?"

Frisk looked back to their mother and Alphys, who both gave them supportive smiles, and then back to the doctor, nodding and following him into the room.

The child passed the doorstep and stopped, taking in the meeting room, which looked more like a lounge room than a place to talk about one's feelings.

The room was all in nature shades of brown and green, giving an earthy like aura to the surrounding. An army green couch with two light orange pillows on both ends stood under the long window which blinds were pulled to the sides to let the sunlight in. A small dark brown box table with an irises filled vase was placed next to the couch and a big bookshelf made from pine tree filled to the brim with books of all kinds.

On the other side of the couch was another box table with a big desk lantern on it and big leaves planted inside a pot, two comfy office chairs situated next to the table and a formal black office chair sitting in the middle of the circle the entire setup made.

 _*Pretty comfy…_ Chara circled the room, checking for any suspicious objects or cameras. _*Way too comfortable. There is nothing suspicious though…_

_Well, maybe we should take it face-value. Whatever we see, it's what it is._

_*I know what face-value is!_ Chara snapped at their knowing grin, _*I was the one to teach you that word!_

"Young Frisk?" Frisk blinked and looked at the man who was standing next to the black office chair, his hand settled on it and his warm blue eyes on them in a pondering way.

Suppressing panic at getting caught, the child padded into the room, huddled into themselves with a sudden shyness they haven't felt in a long time. Chara was pressed to their back, hugging their shoulders protectively.

The doctor smiled and gestured to the couch and chairs. "Which one do you want to sit on?"

Frisk looked at him then at the offered options, quickly scribbling on the notepad.

'Couch, please. Looks comfortable.'

The man smiled and chuckled, taking a step aside to give them room to get past him. The child took the invitation and swiftly approached the couch, sitting on it. They sunk into the padding and giggled, placing their hands on the couch's pillow-like mattress and pressing into it, relishing in the squishy feeling, the soft surface soothing into their skin.

"I always thought that I bought a couch that is way too soft for my liking," Dr. Nil suddenly said and Frisk looked up in alarm, worried they had upset him, "I'm glad that it's serves a greater purpose than holding my lazy self."

The man gave them a wink and they let out a surprised giggle, scooting back and letting their body sink into the backrest. They kicked their legs a bit, enjoying the sensation field trip.

'So what now?' They asked after a long while.

Dr. Nil looked at them and shrugged. "Well, we take it at your space. What do you want to talk about?"

Frisk bit their lip and kicked their legs up again. 'Do I have to tell you everything?'

Chara laughed and Frisk winched. _*What a question was that? Of you course you do—_

"Of course not." The child and the ghost blinked and gawked at him, completely taken aback by his words. The doctor smiled easily and sat in his chair, twirling a bit on it before settling before them, bending a bit down and placing his elbows on his thighs and interlacing his fingers, giving Frisk his entire attention.

Frisk fiddled with their notepad, unused to the intense attention and the sudden knowledge that someone doesn't expect to hear everything about them. Even their friends and parents were hoping that one day Frisk would tell them everything.

'Really?' The asked shyly.

"Yep. Everything that happens in this room is your choice. Nothing that you feel uncomfortable with will happen and nothing that will be said will leave this room. Okay?" The man gave a bright smile and Frisk smiled bashfully back, feeling relieved and lighter than ever before.

_*He's way too nice. Something is fishy…_

_Well, it's his job to be nice, no?_ Frisk looked down and played with the material of the couch, wondering what to write. When they looked up, it was to a rustle of pages courtesy of a book the doctor took out of the bookshelf who then immediately placed it back and moved more books around, as if searching for something.

"Since I did want to start with something. I decided to take out this… ah-ha!" He exclaimed and fished out a small beautifully doodled on book that had big 'Adult Coloring Book' printed on it.

 _*Coloring? Pfft. What are we, two?_ Chara chuckled in their ear and they internally giggled.

_But it says 'adult coloring book'._

_*Bullshit masked with the adult word doesn't make it any less bullshit._

'What is it?'

"It's a coloring book especially made for those who want to paint but don't know how to draw," Dr. Nil explained, wheeling his chair a bit closer so Frisk could see the insides of the book better, and opened it. Frisk's eyes widened in awe, the swirling waves and the sparkling stars, all in washed out white and waiting to be filled with color.

Their mouth hang open as their fingers shakily reached out, tracing the lines and the stars, already picturing how they would look in bright yellow on a darker than black background.

 _*…Beautiful…_ Chara's fingers joined Frisk's, nearly touching the paper with trepidation. _*It must be a trap. It's too perfect. He's too nice. There must be an agenda here. He can't be that nice for no reason. Being paid for is no reason!_

 _Chara?_ Frisk couldn't grab the ghost's hands, and so tried to project their worried feeling across the link. _What's wrong? I had never seen you so panicked over a nice personality._

_*It's because it's fake. It can't be real. It can't be… I need to get away. It's too good._

_Chara. Calm down._ Frisk picked up their notepad. 'Can I go to the bathroom?'

"Of course. It's the next door to the left." Frisk nodded and rose up, nearly running the way to the door and opening it in a rush, ignoring their mother's and Alphys' calls as they rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind them.

They looked around and saw that nobody was around and finally let themselves turn to a frantic ghost and embrace them.

_Chara? Talk to me. What's wrong? Dr. Nil is really nice, he doesn't want me to tell him everything. He smiles a lot and he wants to let me paint in really beautiful drawings. What is wrong with that?_

Chara was shaking in their arms, ghostly fingers clutching at their chest through the shirt. Frisk slid down the wall until they were sitting on the floor, the ghost nestled in their arms.

 _Chara? Please tell me what's wrong._ The child was scared. They didn't know what to do. Their partner was terrified of something they don't know about and they were afraid since they never were the one to bring people back from panic attacks.

They suddenly realized how selfish they had been this entire time and held their partner closer. _Chara, please don't shut me out._

Chara's answer trembled with horror. _*He's too nice. No human is this nice to a stranger. No human is this nice to me. It must be a trick. He must want something. Frisk, we need to get away from him. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's okay, I'll protect you..._

 _Chara, Chara, look at me,_ Frisk was petrified. Chara never acted this way unless Frisk themselves were unstable mentally. Why a human acting so nicely would be a trigger?

 _Chara, please._ Red pupils looked up, shrunk to the point of the blank brown irises taking over them, giving Chara an empty impression. Frisk sighed and cupped their partner's cheeks, knowing that it was their turn to be brave for the team.

_Why is Dr. Nil scaring you? He is paid to be nice to me so there is no other 'agenda'… it means a reason, right?_

Chara nodded, the only reason the ghost was not going into panic attack was because they didn't need to breathe. Frisk smiled and pressed their foreheads together. _Calm down and tell me what's wrong, okay?_

Chara closed their eyes and nodded lightly, pressing back and focusing on Frisk's warmth filtering through the link.

Finally, the ghost opened their mouth. _*I… Frisk, there is a reason I don't trust humans…_

_Asriel said you hated humanity._

Chara huffed out a bitter chuckle. _*Asriel is melodramatic as hell. I know humanity is rotten and I won't ever trust a human, but… I guess there are **some** good humans since… well…_Chara's cheeks reddened a bit, _You are one of them._

Frisk blushed a bit too. _You rarely give me praises._

 _*Shut up! Anyways... the humans I met never gave anyone **anything** if they didn't expect a price in return. Be it money, services or… _ Chara stiffened and looked down, burying their face in Frisk's shoulder.

Frisk felt a bit lost, not used to be the one comforting. But then they smiled and hugged their partner tightly. _I admire you so much right now._

_*…Why?_

_Because you always managed to calm me down when I was in one of my attacks. You are always there for me and I just realized how hard it must have been for you. I'm sorry you had to go through everything you had been through and I'm sorry that I made it worse._

_*Frisk…_ Chara sighed and wriggled so they could circle their arms around Frisk's torso. _*You never made anything worse. Don't ever say that again, got it?_

Frisk nodded.

_*Good. Also, you're nine, someone has got to look out for you, not the other way around._

_But you're thirteen, that's barely older than me._

_*I'm fourteen!_

_But you don't age,_ Frisk's lips curled into a smirk and they knew Chara could feel it since the ghost's body relaxed.

 _*Oh, no you don't get to win this,_ Chara sat up and squeezed Frisk's cheeks, _*I'm forever stuck looking like thirteen since I'm a ghost, but I do age mentally._

_But—_

_*Besides, I also have the probably hundred years before you came, so I'm **way** older than you. Boom!_

_…Boo._ Frisk pouted, having lost the argument once more. Chara cackled, squeezing Frisk's cheeks once more before the cackling stopped and a warm smile replaced the goofy smirk.

 _Chara-uumh!_ Chara embraced Frisk, pushing the smaller face into their shirt and giving them a noogie. _What are you doing!?_

 _*Giving you a thank you-noogie! Learned from the heroine herself!_ Chara made a cracked smile and lowered the arm, burying their nose in Frisk's hair. _*Thank you for getting me out of my 'funk'._

_…did you watch the internet from behind Alphys last week when I was sleeping?_

_*…Yeah?_

Frisk sighed but smiled, pushing themselves away from the ghost and standing up, dusting their pants and reaching a hand out. _Ready to go back?_

Chara eyed them then the hand for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the hand, floating up to their original height. _*I just hope we didn't ruin it…_

Frisk's step faltered but immediately continued, the child clutching the edge of their sleeves in worry. _Hopefully._

 _*Well, here for Determination._ The two shared a look and nodded, bracing themselves and pushing the door open.

Toriel and Alphys were next to Dr. Nil's office, looking extremely worried and nearly rushed to them when Frisk came out. The child smiled sheepishly and motioned for the sign of the bathroom as an explanation.

"I see. But please don't alarm us like that again, my child," Toriel sighed in relief and gave them a small embrace, "If you don't like anything in the session, just tell us and we'll leave."

Frisk nodded and smiled, giving their mother a thumb up. The boss monster gave them a kiss on the forehead and let them reenter the office again.

Dr. Nil was still in his chair, a small notebook in his hands filled with writing. Frisk crept behind him and tried to peer over his arm to read what the words said, but the man snapped the notebook shut and turned to look at them with a confused smile.

"Oh, you startled me, young Frisk." He then raised the item in his hand, "I ask you not to read anything in this."

Frisk tilted their head in query. "This notebook has personal stuff in it."

The child gave a silent 'oh' and bowed their head in shame. The man chuckled. "It's okay, you were curious. It's good to be interested in the world around you, but it's also a must to respect another's boundaries."

Frisk went to the couch and picked up their notepad. 'Like what you're doing with me?'

"Exactly!" Dr. Nil nodded in approval. "When you want to learn about someone, you must respect their limits and what they are not comfortable with. It's one of the first things we determine in our meetings."

'Oh. So should we start talking about the limits then?'

"Of course. I want to know how far to ask and how much to expect," The man took out the adult coloring book again. "I figure this is out of the question?"

Frisk immediately shook their head. 'No, I like it very much. I just needed the bathroom.'

"No problem. So I'll keep it for you for next time?" Dr. Nil asked. Frisk nodded and he placed it in a box on the lowest shelf. Then he straightened and gave the child a thumb up. "Alright, so I'm going to start asking questions and you just tell me 'yes', 'no', 'sometimes', 'I don't know' or 'I don't want to answer that', okay?"

Frisk nodded, eyes brightening in determination. He smiled confidently. "I like that determination of yours. Was that what helped you when it was difficult?"

'Yes.'

"That's admirable. Not many children can pull that off at the age of nine." Frisk flushed in embarrassment. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one to free the monsters, right?"

'Yes.'

"Amazing. Did the problems you came to me for started before the Underground?"

'No.'

"Did they start during your time in the underground?"

…

'I don't know.'

"Was the Underground a dangerous place?"

Frisk stiffened and Chara made a soft curse. None knew how to answer that.

'I don't want to answer that.'

"Do you love your family?"

'Yes!' No hesitation in this one.

"Are you scared of them?"

…

"Sometimes.'

"Is that one of the reasons you came to me?"

'Yes.'

"If given a choice to go to a different family that didn't scare you, would you do that?"

'No!'

And that's how the rest of the hour went. Dr. Nil kept asking questions and Frisk would answer them, once stopping and having to be left for themselves when the questions turned to what happened to them Underground and became too much. Sometimes Dr. Nil would stop the questions to tell the child a bit about himself; how he had a wife and three children who are in kindergarten. About his time as a family doctor before deciding to move to psychology.

He made Frisk laugh with a story about his youngest coming to him while he was eating a steak and opening her mouth for a piece of the meat. And how slowly the doctor fed his daughter all of his meal without noticing. And how when his wife made him another slice, the daughter came back for more.

"I can see who my daughter takes after already, and it's not me," He added with a laugh, making Frisk giggle.

Frisk didn't add anything more about themselves than what the questions asked, but their posture relaxed more and more and at the end of the hour they were smiling eagerly as Dr. Nil wrapped up with one last question.

"Do you have a secret that no one knows? Not even your closest friends and family?"

Chara turned to stare at Frisk, who was lamenting over the question, kicking their legs back and forth.

_*Frisk?_

Frisk took a deep breath, face turning stony.

'Yes.'

The deathly silence in the link made Chara freeze and look over their partner with shock.

Dr. Nil nodded in understanding and smiled, "It's good to have secrets. But never let them overtake you, okay?" Frisk nodded and the man stood up, stretching and walking over to an office desk Frisk hadn't noticed before and took out a bottle of soft drink and a bar of chocolate.

"Wanted to give you a reward for staying strong throughout the entire session. Not many people do it," He gave them an encouraging grin, "You did great."

'Thank you.' Frisk ducked their head behind the notepad, blushing but smiling goofily. 'You're a smooth talker.'

Chara snapped out of their shock when the link buzzed with chuckles, realizing what Frisk was chuckling about and groaning. _*Frisk!_

But Dr. Nil only laughed. "Your mother warned me to not take your flattering too seriously. Glad she said so." Frisk turned bright red, a bit miffed but happy that they made the nice man laugh. "Now, one last thing."

Frisk and Chara looked up to see a page presented to them, filled with questions and numbers. The child felt a bit flabbergasted and looked up in alarm to the man, who smiled reassuringly.

"This is just to determine what kind of help you need, alright? There is no rush. Take your time and come see me again when you're finished with them, okay?"

Frisk gently took the page, smiling brightly at the doctor. 'I will.'

"Good."

Frisk stood up and was about to go to the door before turning back to the man and poking his shoulder to get his attention again. When he looked at them invitingly, they raised their notepad.

'Is it normal that I feel… lighter? Like I weigh less and that my chest feels less constricting?'

"Of course. Perhaps what you needed most is someone to hear you out," Dr. Nil ruffled their hair and gave a thumb up, "Hold on to that feeling if you ever feel like it's too much again."

'I will!" Frisk nodded excitedly and twirled around to run to the door, giving the man a last wave before exiting the door and closing it behind them.

Immediately Toriel and Alphys were upon them, the former giving the child a big embrace and the latter asking them how it went.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, the child gently pushed the two away and took a step back. 'Everything was really good. The doctor was really nice and he gave me rewards.' They presented the drink and chocolate bar to their mother and friend.

"I'm glad," Toriel smiled and looked to the door briefly before turning back to the child, "Do you mind me if I go inside to talk to the doctor before we leave?"

Frisk stiffened, not wanting their mother to find out the things they had told the man. 'There is no need.' They quickly scribbled down. Toriel frowned but complied with their wish, leading them out of the clinic and to the car that only Papyrus was occupying this time.

Chara poked Frisk's shoulder. _*You do realize that he said that nothing would leave the room? I thought you trust him._

 _I do. But if mom would go inside the room, he would be able to tell her since it's still inside the_ room, The child argued back. The ghost blinked in a stunned confusion before rubbing their forehead in exasperation.

_*Can't argue with that logic…_

Soon, the group arrived at the car and Frisk was huddled to the seat next to the tall skeleton, smiling happily at their friend when he asked them brightly if the doctor was nice.

'He was.' And they showed him their reward. Papyrus must have noticed their uneasiness and didn't initiate a friendship embrace.

"I'M GLAD FOR THAT. NOW THAT YOU ARE HEALED, WE CAN HAVE MORE HANG OUTS!"

Frisk chuckled. 'I'm not healed, Papy. We only talked.'

"OH… BUT YOU SEEM CLOSER TO THE GREATNESS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAN EVER, SO IT WAS STILL GOOD!"

 _I always forget how… strangely observant Papy can be…_ Frisk smiled genuinely and leaned back in their chair. _Ready for the chocolate?_

Chara huffed, mourning in their tone as they eyed the sweet treat. _*I can't taste, you brat._

_But if you enter my body, you can. Remember the time when I was running from Undyne? You helped me run and then told me that you could feel things._

_*Yeah, feel the fear consuming us…_

_*Okay, you have a point. But can we wait until we're home? I don't want to do it in front of everyone._

Frisk nodded and held their prize close to their chest, contemplating over the last hour.

_You think I can be healed like that?_

_*Well, like you said. We should take it like we see it. You feel better now, so it can. How about that?_

_…sounds good. And Chara?_

_*Hmm…_

_Maybe it would be a good thing if you tell me your problems as well. I don't want you to be sad._

_*…Thanks. We'll see. First focus on yourself, okay?_

_…Okay._

_*Good._

Frisk smiled and closed their eyes, letting the wind blowing into their face sweep them into a light slumber.

* * *

When they reached home, Chara shook Frisk awake and the child immediately jumped from the car and rushed into the apartment, taking two steps at a time to their room and quickly placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the door before closing it behind them and landing on the bed, vibrating eagerly.

Chara sighed fondly and rolled their eyes. _*You really want me to eat the chocolate that much?_

Frisk nodded childishly and the ghost rolled their eyes again and pressed to the child's back, sinking into the body like they always did when Chara entered their partner's head.

But this time Frisk kept the link blown open and when Chara sunk in all the way, the ghost could see, hear and feel everything that the human could.

The ghost immediately recoiled and shut the link firmly, curling in Frisk's mind, trembling.

 _Chara, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?_ Frisk became frantic, _was it too much? Did the fusion went wrong?_

 _*Shut up!_ Chara snapped and held their head. _*Yes! It was too much! Damn it I forget how stimulating being alive can be. How do you live with that!?_

_*...And that was not an attempt at a pun!_

_Chara… I'm sorry…_ Frisk frowned sadly, _I was too excited…_

Silence as Chara steadied themselves. Then the ghost sighed at the child's sadness.

_*It's… it's okay. Just do it gently next time, okay?_

Frisk nodded, chest aching with guilt. _Want to try again?_

_*…Yeah, sure. I do want to eat the chocolate._

Frisk giggled, remembering how much the ghost loves the treat. This time they let Chara position themselves in their head before slowly opening the link, letting hearing in first since it was the one the ghost needed the least adjusting for.

Then when Chara gave the okay sign, they opened sight. Then smell, stopping to open the bar of the candy and letting the musky chocolaty smell envelope their sense of smell.

Chara was melting, nearly sobbing with happiness as they registered the smell. _*It's has been such a long time!_

_I'm sorry… I just prefer vanilla._

_*You abomination._

Frisk chuckled and Chara got tickled by the feeling of the rumbling in their chest. _*So weird…_

_I know. I'm going to eat it now, you ready?_

_*…Yes._

Frisk let the rest of the senses in and when Chara stopped jumping at every pinprick and heartbeat, the human opened their mouth and let the treat rest on their tongue.

Immediately, Chara begun crying. Frisk smiled and slowly ate the bar, letting the rich texture and taste reach everywhere and especially Chara.

_I'm glad that you are enjoying it._

Chara was too busy being overwhelmed by the senses to pay them attention so the child simply shrugged and continued savoring the taste, humming happily when the sobbing stopped and Chara simply let themselves enjoy the sensations.

It took a solid five minutes for the treat to be eaten entirely and Frisk mouth was smeared brown with the substance. Chara was limp in their mind, letting the rush of senses pass over.

Frisk was contemplating over something while they cleaned their mouth, and then all of the sudden perking up.

 _I just had a thought… you want to hug mom?_ Chara made a surprised noise, too exhausted to do more. _Don't worry, it'll be fine._

Chara took a moment before nodding. Frisk smiled and stood up, noticing how harder it was to move their body and suddenly remembered as to why they didn't let Chara in often.

For the first five to ten minutes, they got a boost of everything since it's like two people's Determination combined. But then Chara's presence gets too much for their body and they feel like lead cover their bones.

But they trudged on despite that, exiting their room and finding the boss monster climbing the stairs with a plate of pie, the sweet smell of pumpkin and the spiciness of the seasoning entering their nose and making Chara groan from the influx of new sensations.

"Hello, my child," Toriel greeted them, giving a small bleat when Frisk rushed to them and gave them a tight embrace.

Chara stiffened but when Frisk buried their face in Toriel's clothes the ghost relaxed, the smell of home and warm fur and clean clothes embracing their body and letting the ghost relax into the familiar notion.

 _*Thank you, Frisk…_ Chara muttered sleepily. Frisk smiled inwardly, happy to give back some of the ghost's kindness.

_Thank you for always being there for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want you guys to tell me if the characters feel off or if they are inconsistent (remember to look at subcontext when telling me) since i'm delving into a much darker part of the story from now on (yes, much darker).
> 
> there is going to be really disturbing themes and possibly even torture next chapter *smirk* so prepare yourselves.
> 
> And this marks the end of the twentieth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	21. Determination Comes When People Call Its Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW: UPDATES WOULD BE FROM NOW ON UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE ON SUNDAYS AND THURSDAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I had realized that my quota of sadism hasn't been met for a long time and needed to vent some of my urges, so this chapter is extreeeeeeemely graphic, so anyone who feel squeamish, just go to the end of the chapter where i'll write a TL:DR version of the chapter, alrighty? *cheerily smile and make the V sign*
> 
> everyone else, you're a special kind of freaks, aren't ya? *smirk* enjoy my special hell~
> 
> P.s. You wanna blame someone for this chapter? Blame Nicolle, she gave me the idea *smirk darkly at Nicolle* suffer
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: disturbing themes, graphic torture, death, catatonic state. okay, this whole chapter is one big warning.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.
> 
> p.s. i may have overdid it a bit... but oh well, that's life, i guess?
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> first part (until the first scream :D):
> 
> Undertale OST - But nobody came
> 
> second part (all the juicy parts):
> 
> Undertale OST - The fallen child/In my way
> 
> third part (you will all know when it comes):
> 
> Undertale OST - Goodnight/Respite

They moaned and kicked in their sleep, then stopped for a moment to pant heavily as if they had just run a marathon before resuming to thrash their legs and arms as if they were trying to ward something off.

A sudden rise in panic and grief through the link jarred Chara out of their semi-aware state they had developed throughout the year to pass the time when Frisk was sleeping… and had normal dreams, which seemed to be becoming the norm in the three days following the visit to Dr. Nil.

Dazed eyes blinked to clarity and the ghost glanced down to see the distressed flailing.

 _*Frisk?_ The ghost gathered the flailing human in their arms, not caring when the limbs hit them since they couldn't feel the pain anyways.

 _*Frisk, wake up!_ They patted the tear-stained cheek, trying to hold the child in place. But it seemed to worsen the human's fright and white-knuckled fists hit their front, cracked whimpers leaving the gasping mouth.

Chara tried to reach for Frisk through the link only to realize that nothing was getting through to their partner and so pressed their forehead to Frisk's hair, letting their being enter the smaller body.

Immediately they fell into the void that was Frisk's dream-state. Used to it, they braced themselves for the impact.

But they kept falling.

And falling.

And falling.

Snapping eyes open in confusion, they straightened themselves and almost instantly their descent stopped, leaving them floating in a darker than black void.

 _*Frisk?_ The ghost called into the nothingness, swiveling around, _*Frisk! Answer me!_

***But nothing answered.**

Very worried now, Chara clenched their fists and decided to just screw it and pick some random direction and walk like they did last time. They closed their eyes and let their partner's link guide them through the void.

They walked for what seemed to be hours, growing more and more concerned when they saw nothing nor heard anything.

Where was Frisk? What is happening to make their partner so frightened? Are they lost in the void?

Something burned behind their eyelids and they stopped, raising their fingers to rub at their eyes, startling when they felt wetness.

 _*Come on, Chara, this is not the time to become a scared baby…_ Chara berated themselves yet could feel how the tears continued to flow down their cheeks.

 _*I'm… I'm scared…_ They held themselves as their body shook. _*I'm so tired of this! I'm so tired of having to deal with this bullshit!_ They shouted, the void swallowing their frustrations. _* **Just answer me already, you damn brat!**_

***But no—**

A scream shook the void and Chara stumbled back, eyes searching frantically all over, pupils shrinking in panic.

 _*Frisk! Frisk, where are you!?_ They rushed forward, their being thrumming with terror at the agony lingering behind. What is happening? Who is hurting their partner?

Something blocked their way and they collided with it heavily, falling back and holding their face instinctively despite not feeling the pain they expected to feel in Frisk's dreams.

A barrier. There was a barrier in their way. It was almost like—

 _*The freak!_ Fear grabbed them. _*No… No. No. No. No._

 _* **No!**_ They sat up, intending to go and bash the freak's head into the wall for hurting their partner again—

Another scream rattled through their being and they stood up, rushing to the barrier and punching it in hopes of using the element of surprise to break it.

Bone-chilling laughter echoed and freezing fingers enclosed over their shoulders. Jumping in surprise, the ghost snapped around and pushed the freak away from them, chest heaving with rage at the sight of their copy standing in front of them, blood and dust covering their front like second layer.

The ghost's eyes widened and the creature's cheeks tore as it smirked.

 **" _It HaS bEeN a WhIlE, cHaRa~_ "** The creature cooed, form flickering to Frisk's form, eyes glowing madly with Determined red.

 _*What did you do to Frisk!?_ Chara demanded, growling. _*I thought I had managed to keep you away!_

The creature laughed and spread its arms, showing angry red tinted black lines over their wrists and elbows. **" _Oh, YoU mAnAgEd To KeEp Me AwAy InDeAd. It'S sTiLl HuRtS lIkE hElL. bUt—_ "** The creature purred and approached the ghost, cornering Chara against the barrier. The ghost took a step back and froze when they realized that the wall was blocking their retreat. Red pupils looked back and then forward, a small yelp leaving their mouth when Frisk's copy appeared millimeters from their face, chilling to the bone fingers on their chest.

The freak grinned, black goop dripping from their mutilated face. **" _—I'vE gOt DeTeRmInAtIoN!_ "**

The barrier disappeared and Chara was pushed into the void.

* * *

Screams tore from their chest as Chara fell, struggling to grab anything to stop themselves from plunging deeper into the void, dread gripping their being as they felt the familiar touch of the nothingness. That same nothingness that always tried to tear them away from Frisk's SOUL each time the human would die.

_*Frisk had...? No. No. no. nononononononononono!_

They struggled hysterically, hitting and kicking at the tendrils while screaming their fear to the void.

Frisk died.

Their partner was dead.

And they were next.

A tendril grabbed their midsection and Chara screeched, tearing it away from them.

_*Get away from me!_

Their shoulders were consumed. Pain exploded behind their eyelids and an agonized shriek left their lips.

_*Don't touch me!_

Their legs were next.

_*Leave me alone!_

Their neck.

_*I don't want to die!_

Their wrists.

 _* **Please!**_ Furious tears streamed down the frightened ghost's cheeks as their limbs grew heavy and their struggling weakened, letting the void grab easily onto their body and leeching off their existence.

Their head swirled, growing hazier with each passing second, their body sinking into the emptiness of the void.

Giving half-hearted struggles, the ghost screamed for help.

The nothingness entered their mouth and their awareness fizzled away.

_*I'm scared... I don't want to die... Please..._

Their insides were filled with the void and their consciousness slipped away.

They finally gave up and slumped down, letting the nothingness devour them completely.

 _*I'm... sorry... Partner…_ was the last thought that passed the ghost's mind before everything disappeared.

…

Only to reappear when freezing hands held their cheeks.

Hazy eyes blinked open sluggishly, the ghost slowly registering the goopy mass that restrained their arms and their lower part to the wall behind them, leaving only their torso, shoulders and head free.

 **" _YoU'rE fInAlLy AwAkE~_ "** The specter managed to look up to see a mutilated version of their partner's face grinning at them, mad eyes filled with excitement. The red pupils shrunk and the specter struggled in the hold, their energy quickly spent from exhaustion, causing them to go limp, gasping for missing air.

 _*…Wh…What…did you… do to… me?_ Their voice cracked and their head fell down, unable to hold itself up anymore. The creature cackled and knelt down, forcing the ghost's head back up to face it.

 **" _JuSt LeT yOu Re-LiVe YoUr WoRsT nIgHtMaReS sInCe I wAs BoReD,_ "** It shrugged, **" _ThAt, AnD i WaNtEd To TrY sOmEtHiNg._**

 ** _YoU sEe,_ "** It released their face, letting it loll down once more, then stood up and walked away from the ghost, crouching before something that the void around them has been hiding in its folds, the creature moving the folds away and lifting something up.

It turned to them with an insane grin. **" _I mAdE sUrE tHaT tHiS tImE, yOu WoN't Be AbLe To LoCk Me AwAy AgAiN._ "**

The folds shifted away. The ghost lifted their gaze and gasped, eyes widening in horror mingled with rage.

It was a face stripped of color of a child, empty eyes staring back as the creature fizzled into the ghost's image and held the small form close to them, cooing and petting the blood and dust streaked hair.

Their partner...

...isk.

Frisk...

It was Frisk...

 _*Frisk!_ The ghost cried out, agony in their tone as they growled at the creature, _*What did you do to them!?_

 **" _NoThINg~ I wAs JuSt ShOwInG tHeM tHaT oNe TrIp To ThE dOcToR wOn'T kIcK mE oUt,_ "** The creature hissed, holding the small child closer. **" _ThEy'Re MiNe FoReVeR! i'M tHe OnLy OnE tHeY sHoUlD lIsTeN tO!_ "**

 _*You…_ Chara snarled, feeling some of their strength returning and their thoughts slowly clearing from their nightmare. _*Leave Frisk alone!_

Something moved inside the empty look and the creature smirked, placing Frisk against an invisible wall and walking towards Chara, squishing their cheeks with its thumb and pointing finger. Red pupils looked up, filled with hatred and a promise for a painful death.

The creature's smirk turned dark and a scream tore from Chara's throat as a knife was plunged into their stomach.

So they're indeed inside of Frisk's dream-world now, Chara thought unhelpfully as they coughed out blood and heaved through the pain.

Pain… They could feel the pain... Heh, they know how to deal with pain… pain is something, pain is them not yet succumbing to the void… Pain is good. If it wasn't by the hands of that freak! They coughed more blood, watching indifferently as a waterfall of the same red substance flowed from their stomach to the void.

The freak laughed insanely, eyes glowing with sick delight.

 **" _PaYbAcK~ sO sWeEt~_ "** Another knife was pushed into Chara's chest and they screamed once more, their mind overwhelmed with the unused senses.

It waited for them to come down from the daze to grab their face and lift it up, Frisk's twisted smile glaring back.

Chara spat blood at the creature's face and smiled a bloody grin. _*I thought knives were my thing, you dirty idea stealer._

It growled and slapped their face. _*Struck a nerve there? What, got all prissy because you're jealous of Dr. Nice?_

Another slap and a knife to their shoulder. They cursed when their screams stopped, eyes watering up and tears mingling with the blood flowing down.

 _*You're lucky I can't die here…_ Chara coughed and gurgled when the creature grabbed their throat.

**" _I cAn AlWaYs SeNd YoU bAcK tO tHe vOiD. iT lOnGs FoR iTs LoSt PrIzE._ "**

Chara tensed, body starting to tremble at the memory of the void clawing its way over their being, swallowing them whole. Frisk's copy laughed and dragged jagged nails over their jugular.

Chara's screwed their eyes shut, completely overwhelmed by the pain and the lack of Determination flowing from Frisk had made them cry harder, longing for the warmth of their partner's SOUL.

 _*Frisk_ … They looked up when the creature left them alone for a short moment to let them catch their breath. The child was in their pajamas, only the clothes were red with blood and ripped at some places, letting the scars be open to the void.

But no injuries on their body, yet the void's nothingness fuzzed out the edges of the small form.

Dread gripped Chara, not wanting their partner to experience the terrible sensation of being consumed alive by the void.

What did the freak do!?

The creature stepped into their line of sigh, gripping their chin and raising it for a moment before releasing it, Chara feeling something keep their head up. Eyes wide with dread and rage, Chara watched as the creature, still looking like Frisk, sickly giggle and pat Frisk's cheek, cooing softly at them.

**" _WaKeY wAkEy~ TiMe FoR tHe MaIn CoUrSe~_ "**

Chara did not like the sound of that, winching when Frisk's eyes cleared up and the child's mouth instantly opened to scream only for the creature to shush them, kissing them on the eyes affectionately.

 **" _Ah, Ah, Ah~ YoU'lL hAvE tImE fOr ThAt LaTeR~_ " **It gestured to Chara. Frisk whimpered, eyes flickering to them and widening in horror.

_No... nonononono, Chara!_

_*Frisk! Whatever that freak does, it's a dream!_ Chara called back, smirking weakly when Frisk gave a small nod, slanted eyes still ridiculously large and shiny with tears. _*I'll find a way out, okay? Just stay Determ—_ They screamed as the knife imbedded in their stomach twisted and moved up, spilling more than just blood this time from the gaping hole that the knife created.

 _CHARA!_ Frisk tried to scream but the creature was still holding their mouth close. Tears streamed down the round cheeks and the child looked ready to throw up, trying to release themselves from the creature's hold.

Chara's eyes rolled back and the ghost's body sagged in their binds. Frisk's muffled howls were filled with grief and fear.

 **" _ThIs Is WhAt HaPpEnS wHeN yOu DiSoBeY mE~_ "** A chilly voice ghosted over their ear. Frisk sobbed, trying to reach out for Chara's limp body but the creature held them in a tight embrace, brushing their sticky hair back. Frisk tried to push it away, resulting in the creature pinning them to the wall, fizzling into Chara's image.

 **" _YoU'rE mInE!_ "** The being cooed and placed their free hand over Frisk's chest where their heart should be, Frisk's breath hitched and they shuddered uneasily at the touch. **" _I gUeSs I hAvE tO tEaCh YoU tHAt In ThE hArD wAy._ "**

Frisk's breathing picked up and the child flailed, legs thrashing and hands trying to release themselves from the hold.

_Please. Please don't. Please, just leave me alone. Please. Please. Please. Please. Don't hurt me._

The being's smile softened, eyes growing warm. Frisk looked back, eyes wide with hope.

The smile widened.

A tear.

**CRUNCH**

An agonized gut-wrenching scream resonated through the void.

Freezing fingers coated in thick blood dug inside tore open chest and broken ribs, the being ignoring the flailing limbs and the tortured wails as it curled its fingers around a beating organ and ripping it out with a loud squelching noise, blood spraying all over.

 **" _AwWwW~_ " **The creature cooed, hugging the flaccid body to them and kissing the still beating heart, spreading blood all over their face, **" _I aLwAyS kNeW yOu LiKeD Me BaCk DeSpItE fIgHtInG aGaInSt Me AlL tHe TiMe._ "**

The heart stopped beating.

Suddenly, the void begun to swirl and the creature's head shot up, eyes wide with shock and horror. It immediately tried to put back the heart into Frisk's unmoving chest.

**" _No… nO! YoU dOn'T gEt To Do ThAt To mE! DoN't YoU dArE TrY aNd rUn AwAy!_ "**

The void swallowed it whole.

* * *

Chara snapped to awareness and straightened up, finding themselves standing in Frisk's room.

 _*Frisk!_ They gasped, falling onto their knees when the memories of the torture came flooding back. They heaved and clutched at their stomach, after-shocks of the pain that shouldn't be there overwhelming their being.

After managing to think through the agony and terror, they picked up their unusually heavy head and slowly floated their way to the bed, straining their head up to their partner.

_*Frisk? How are you feeling?_

Silence...

Frisk was lying on the bed, empty eyes staring at the ceiling.

Chara's pupils shrunk with fear and the ghost hovered over the child, shaking fingers raising the pajama shirt to see a distorted shape burned into a scar over the heart, overtaking Flowey's scar with its rich blood red color.

The ghost immediately pulled the shirt down, the implications hitting them with the realization that Frisk's heart had stopped during the nightmare.

Frisk had died, bringing them back to the previous day's night.

What happened after they had passed out from the pain? What did the freak do!?

Why did they have to suffer so much...

 _*Frisk? Please snap out of it…_ Chara begun to cry, the emotional and physical stress of the nightmare growing to be too much for them. They lied next to Frisk and hugged the small child, burying their into Frisk's shoulder while tremors shook their body and tears streamed down, disappearing into the air.

 _*I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I'm… I… I couldn't protect you. I thought I was strong enough to keep that freak away. I thought I could protect you. I thought that you won't have to suffer again. I'm so sorry for failing you. I'm so sorry… please come back to me, Frisk. Don't leave me alone…_ Chara sobbed, trying to warm Frisk's unresponsive body.

The air shimmered and suddenly a familiar skeleton touched toe on the wooden floor, the jacket's rim floating for a moment before gravity took over and dragged it down.

" **kid?** **what** **happened? i felt a LOAD**." Sans came to the bed, halting when he took in Frisk's blank eyes and shallowly breathing chest, Chara's ghostly body invisible to the skeleton.

" **frisk!? frisk, talk to me, kiddo!** " Sans placed a bony hand over the child's shoulder, shaking it in hopes for a response.

Frisk didn't even flinch. Sans shook the shoulder again, eyesockets turning dark with panic. " **come on, make a noise, move, anything! don't do this to me, kid. you're better than this. i know i'm heartless, but i can still get heart attacks.** "

Silence. Chara took to simply hugging Frisk, mumbling soothing words into the scarred neck, trying to get any response from Frisk's side of the link.

 _*Please, Frisk. Don't let the freak win. Don't leave us._ Chara focused on the dead silent link, too scared to enter Frisk's body in case they would mess up their partner even more.

Perhaps it was one death too many.

Maybe they had lost Frisk forever.

 _*Stay determined, Chara…_ The ghost mumbled, sniffling. _*Stay determined, Frisk… don't leave your partner alone…_

_…a…_

Ghostly eyes snapped open. _*Frisk?_

_…a…a…_

" **i gotta check your SOUL, kid. don't freak out when i do, okay?** " Chara looked up to see the skeleton softly press a bone digit to Frisk's chest then retracting it, a red glow rising to form the shape of a stereotypical heart, a bright red SOUL.

A cracked bright red SOUL.

Chara's eyes widened and Sans' eyesockets darkened even more if possible. The skeleton reached out with shaking fingers and cupped the SOUL. " **i'm not as good as my bro, but i don't have time to get him. hold still.** "

His fingers glowed green. Chara's eyes were filled with hope.

Maybe they can still save Frisk.

The ghost turned to the empty eyed child. _*Frisk? Come on, you can do it. Come back to me._

_…ra…_

_*I'm here. I'm never leaving you._

_…aara?_

_*Where are you?_ Chara looked to where Sans stood, bone brows slick with sweat as his bony fingers trembled around the SOUL, the cracks less evident than before.

_…rk…ca…_

The link gave a pulse of fear before quieting down again. Chara exhaled and gave a flick to Frisk's nose.

_*Come on, wimpy… Sans is putting a lot of work for someone so lazy. Please…_

Frisk's eyelids twitched. Chara froze, ghostly fingers moving to cup round cheeks. _*Frisk?_

_…st…uck…_

_*Don't worry, we'll get you out of there._

" **don't worry, kiddo, i've got you . don't give up on me…** " The skeleton was breathing heavily, the green magic flickering. Chara growled, snapping at the skeleton despite him not able to see them.

_*That's all you got? Frisk died here no thanks to you and you have the guts to be tired?! Oh right, you don't even have those!_

_…n't…ra…_ Frisk's fingers twitched. The SOUL in Sans' hands glowed a bit, the cracks slowly mending. The skeleton exhaled in relief and then chuckled miserably, letting the SOUL lie on top of Frisk's chest before he wiped his skull with his sleeve.

" **seriously, kid. i'm a bone-weary skeleton. i'm not built for this kind of exercise…** **frisk?** " He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, petting the long hair. " **come on, kiddo. wake up for me.** "

Chara eyed the softly glowing SOUL, shifting so that they could hold it while pressing their ear to Frisk's neck, hearing the steady heartbeat there. _*Come on…_

 _Ch…ara…?_ The shallow breaths suddenly turned deeper and the link thrummed with deep weariness.

_*Yes, Frisk?_

_Wh…ere…_

_*We're in your room. We managed to get away from that freak. You're alive. They can't hurt you at least until tomorrow._

_Sc…ar…ed…_

_*Yeah… me too, wimpy._ Chara sighed in relief and held the SOUL close to them, warming it with their hands. _*Just don't give up… stay Determined._

Frisk twitched and Chara sent gentle heat through the link.

" **kid?** " Sans patted the unresponsive face. Frisk's fingers trembled.

Then their arms.

Then their torso.

Soon, Frisk shook all over, cold sweat breaking all over their skin yet their eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. Sans cursed and took out a cloth from who knows where and begun to wipe the child's face and hands.

Chara kept muttering nonsensical noises into the SOUL, keeping the soothing warmth in the link.

Frisk gave a whimper and tears welled up in the empty eyes, the tears silently rolling down the face and getting wiped by Sans' wiping.

" **come on, kid. you can do it.** "

_It… it… dream…_

_*Yes, Frisk, it was only a dream._

_Hurt… mo…m… da… p…dy…phys…ans… you…_ Chara went rigid, being filled with horror when they recalled the blood and dust over the freak's front and Frisk's hair and clothes.

_*Did… did it hurt everyone?_

_Y…es…_

_*…What about you?_

Frisk whimpered, gasping silently. Sans rubbed warm circles into the child's shoulders and hands, trying to bring some warmth back to the frozen limbs.

_*It hurt you…_

_Y…ou… d…ied…_

_*I fainted… it did it after that?!_

_y…es…_

Frisk's fingers twitched and clenched. Chara growled and gave their partner a squeeze. _*Don't worry, it can't hurt you now._

_H…urts… s…care…d…st…uck…ara…_

**Torn flesh. Broken ribs. Red everywhere. White sharp bones. Blood. Something yanking inside of them. Uneasy. Don't like it. Make it stop. Screeching inside their ears.**

**Pop.**

**Beating heart inside a pale hand. A kiss. Can't breathe. Can't think. Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.** **Can't.**

 **Pain. Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.** **Pain.**

**Cold laughter reverberating through the void.**

**Darkness.**

**Death.**

**LOAD.**

**Darkness.**

**Void.**

**Stuck.**

Chara froze and the ghost bit their lips, holding the SOUL closer. _*I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… you have been in so much pain and I couldn't stop it… I failed you…_

_…idn't…fa…il…h…elp…_

_*I did… but now I don't care about that. Just come back. Focus on my voice and our link and come back, okay?_

_…ok…ay…_

Chara closed their eyes and reached through the link, feeling tentative tendrils of Frisk's SOUL reaching back, grabbing hold of their ghostly warmth.

 _*That's it. Come on, wimpy…_ Chara encouraged the child, a flash filling the link.

**A small hand holding a knife comes down and cuts down a floppy ear. A kind faced mother screams as the ear falls to the floor, dust flying everywhere.**

**_Stop that! Mom! NO!_ **

**Struggling.**

**A copy smirking and cutting another ear.**

**" _ThIs Is ToO bOrInG. LeT's TrY tHis!_ "**

**The knife cuts an arm and instead of dust, blood sprays out and hits their eyes.**

**Blinded.**

**Everything is red—**

_*Shh… shh… it was just a dream. Mom is alive. The freak can't harm her. Don't worry, I'm here, mom is here…_ Chara whispered into the SOUL. Frisk wheezed, fingers spasming, rising and falling as if trying to hold something.

Bony fingers grab the trembling hands. " **shh… i'm here.** "

**" _HoW aBoUt We SpIcE tHiNgS uP?_ " A small skeleton appears and is suspended by vines.**

**A copy cackles and holds the skull, shaking the monster awake.**

**Skeleton looks up, accusing eyesockets dark as a night yet lighter than the void.**

**"i thought you were good. i was wrong."**

**_No… no… please…_ **

**The knife falls down and the skeleton grins sardonically as the knife cuts his head.**

**"guess an anomaly will always stay an anomaly… hope you die. See ya in the RESET~"**

**The skeleton exploded, spurting dust and blood everywhere.**

**Screams and wails pierce the void.**

_*He doesn't think that way, Frisk. Look, he's here despite never helping you Underground. He's finally here to help like he promised. Please, look at him._

Frisk spasmed, gasps and pants coming from the silent throat.

 _Cha…ra… Cha…ra…San…s… Pl…ease… Do…n't hu…rt me…_ Fresh tears welled up and finally the eyes moved to lock on Sans' sweaty skull. The skeleton's perpetual grin widened a bit and he wiped the child's forehead.

" **that's it. i'm here. calm down and tell me what happened so i can prevent it, alright? don't worry, i'm not lying since you would be able to _see right through me_ if i did, right?** "

_Sans… d…on't…hate…me…_

_*He doesn't. You were good. He made a pun, so he's alright, right?_ Chara closed their eyes, too exhausted to keep them open but knowing that they can't stop now. They can crush down later, after Frisk is back.

" **frisk… if you can, raise your hands and grab mine, okay?** " Sans released Frisk's palms and hovered them a few centimeters up. Frisk gulped in air and the clammy hands shakily rose and touched the bony digits. Sans nodded and raised his hands a bit more, Frisk following him. It went like that until Frisk had to sit up, but they couldn't even lift their head. Exhausted, the small hands fell back to the bed and Frisk whimpered, finally gathered into the skeleton's arms in an embrace. Chara released their partner and curled onto themselves, shivering.

" **shh… you did great. no one is going to get you while i'm here, capiche?** "

Frisk slowly nodded, relaxing into the hold. Their SOUL pulsed softly as it sunk into their chest, warming up the link and giving the ghost the respite that they needed.

Frisk slowly fell asleep again, breathing deeply and colorless face free of the previous turmoil except for the redness and creases around the eyes and over the forehead.

Sans sighed and sat on the bed, not releasing the child in his arms while he kept brushing his digits through the sweaty hair. Chara eyed him warily before sighing and curling as close as possible without touching him and closing their eyes, letting their thoughts wander away, the link thrumming once again with gentle heat and relief.

 _*We would get through this, Frisk… I promise…_ Chara muttered before succumbing to their fatigue and distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture to perfectly describe this episode *smirk darkly*
> 
> [http://ilanitaliaxd.deviantart.com/art/Consumed-By-The-Void-648859809]
> 
> ...
> 
> TL:DR frisk is having a nightmare, chara goes in to help, the determination being catches chara by surprise and pushes them into their worst nightmare (being swallowed by the void), then chains chara down and tortures them in front of frisk. chara faints and frisk gets their heart ripped out (since the entity is such a romantic *shrug*). frisk dies from a heart attack. chara wakes up and finds frisk in a catatonic state, breaks down and tries to bring the kid back. sans comes for the rescue and after a grueling and flashback filled attempt, frisk is somewhat back? well, they fall asleep and chara succumbs into their exhaustion.
> 
> *takes a deep breath* and there you have it *smiles*
> 
> i want you guys to tell me if the characters feel off or if they are inconsistent (remember to look at subcontext when telling me) since i'm delving into a much darker part of the story from now on (yes, much darker).
> 
> And this marks the end of the twenty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	22. Ghosts of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. BECAUSE I AM BEHIND SCHEDULE, THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD NOT BE A CHAPTER, BUT RATHER THE VERY ANTICIPATED CHARISK ONE-SHOT OF SCARTALE!
> 
> REMEMBER, IT'S NOT CANON SO I WOULD BE CALLING IT 'UNDERSCAR'.
> 
> HAVE FUN~
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: sans nearly facing his creator, parent roasting, dead sass, panic attack.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

To say that Toriel was horrified when she stepped into Frisk's room the next morning… would be a grave understatement.

To say that she tried to murder Sans in his sleep… would also be a terrible understatement.

Fortunately, Asgore was there to stop her. When asked how he knew to be there, the enormous goat/lion hybrid boss monster chuckled sheepishly and gestured to Sans and explained that he got a text this morning to come stop the crazy goat mother from killing the hero of this story.

And no, he was _not_ making up those words.

Unfortunately, Sans was not spared from a very _painful_ smack to the skull.

But… that's water under bridge.

" **ouch…** " Was Sans _very_ helpful statement when he woke up. Sadly, that did not make the situation in any way or form less painful.

Toriel was glaring holes into the skeleton's sockets, arms folded and muzzle contorted into a displeased growl.

"Why are you in my child's room?" She asked quietly, seeing that her child was still slumbering peacefully in her **_supposedly friend_** 's arms. "And why are you holding them?"

" **uh… well, that's the thing…** " Sans sweatdropped, pinpricks shrinking when Frisk moaned in pain and curled in his arms. His attention shifting from the concerned parents to the charge in his arms, he adjusted the human as best as he could, the fact that that same human was bigger than him making the whole situation pretty awkward.

At the end, the skeleton gave up and gently stood up and placed the human on the bed, hands glowing green as he covered them and wiped their sticky face with a wet cloth. Frisk settled into the notion, deep creases in their forehead easing up a bit.

"Sans… what had happened?" Toriel whispered harshly. Sans sighed and after making sure that the child won't wake up, strode to the bigger monsters, seeming like a little child next to them.

" **how about we take it outside the room? the kid had a really bad _wakeup_ call last night.** "

The boss monsters ignored the pun and led their tiny friend out of the room and down the stairs, Asgore making some tea on Toriel's request.

After a few tense moments, the three sat down around the dining table, nursing steaming cups of Linden herbal tea. Toriel and Asgore shared a look and turned to the slightly head-nodding skeleton.

"So what happened?" Sans blinked groggily and raised his eye-sockets up, offering an easy grin.

" **kid had a bad dream.** "

Toriel snorted in disbelief. "As if you can expect us to believe it. I want the truth. I need to know what is going on with my child."

Sans raised a bone brow. " **welp, i can't really say more—** "

"Something made Frisk return back." Sans blinked and chuckled.

" **forget you two know about all this** **wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey** **… stuff.** "

"Frisk… died?" Toriel suppressed a sob. "Did they tell you what… happened?"

Sans' sockets went dark, inciting a shuddering chill in the room. " **no. they didn't tell me. but whatever had happened had left them in a catatonic state. their SOUL was cracked.** "

Toriel gasped, paws coming to cover her muzzle. Asgore looked equally as horrified.

But Sans wasn't finished.

" **took me a while but i managed to get them moving again and they fell asleep from exhaustion. they seem to be in pain so i think that whatever happened, had hurt them enough to carry on back here. also, i didn't check for any new scars so…** "

Toriel nodded, shoulders shaking. "Thank you for telling us. When did that happen?"

" **last night. felt the after-effects of a LOAD and came to check and found frisk. had to heal their SOUL because i didn't have time to call pap.** "

That had made the mother confused. "Then why didn't you call me? I was in the next room."

" **…** "

"Sans," Dark red eyes hardened and Toriel stood up, looming over the skeleton, "Why didn't you call me?"

" **well, you see…** " Sans shrugged, his right socket closing in a wink and something flashed in his left. " **i just don't think calling you was the right response.** "

"…Excuse me?" To be honest, he expected that reaction and so simply leaned back in his chair.

He was really not in the mood...

Seriously, this was too much work for him. He much rather go back to take care of Frisk since at least the kid was quiet...

Toriel bristled at his nonchalant action, her hands setting on fire.

Sans tensed.

Asgore stood up to calm her down but she snapped around and glared at him so strongly that he sat back down timidly, hands up in a surrender motion. The raging boss monster turned back to the skeleton, who was standing up and several bones appeared behind him, right eye still closed.

" **you're too _hot_ -headed right now to hear my reasoning. so how about you _cool_ off and let me finish?** "

Toriel snarled, muzzle pulled back to reveal her fangs.

Asgore sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Toriel. He must have had a reason and we should hear him out."

The enraged woman took a few moments to quench the fire and sit down, eyes still blazing with anger. Sans took a deep breath and lowered his hand, the bones disappearing. Then as if something just occurred to him, he blinked and looked behind him to the stairs.

Hmmm... perhaps that could work, he thought, grinning and snapping his fingers.

Nothing happened but the skeleton seemed pleased with something and sat back down, the edges of his eternal grin dropping when he turned to face the two.

"So do you want to explain why you didn't trust Toriel to be the right person to call for help?" Asgore asked.

Sans leaned back in his chair, skeletal hands in his pockets as he shrugged. " **tell me what you would have done if i did call you?** "

"Heal them, of course!" Toriel barked out. "I have better healing abilities than you."

" **not talking about the magical-touch,** " Sans narrowed his left socket, " **what you would have done the minute you would have walked into the room and saw the state frisk was in?** **and i mean the whole spiel – a child lying perfectly still, eyes open and stuck to the ceiling, chest barely rising. looking dead for all you know.** "

Toriel sat down with a sob. "What?"

Sans looked over her reaction for a moment before snorting and opening both eyesockets, pinpricks back. " **and that's why i didn't.** "

Toriel looked lost. "I... I don't understand."

" **your first reaction was to recoil in panic. in real-life you would have probably rush to the kid, trying to see any open wounds, and overall just hold them like a small baby and cry, and cry a lot, begging them to come back. you wouldn't think of checking their SOUL nor to talk to them, slowly bring them back from their deep consciousness.**

 **you, toriel, do not possess the set of reactions needed for this situation.** " Sans finished his speech, slouching back and closing his sockets, prepared for the backlash of his words.

But when only silence met his words, he opened them to see a stunned mother, eyes wide with shock and hurt. Her body shook as she lowered her head, her eyes clouded by her fur.

Sans hunched into himself when she growled and looked up, body trembling with suppressed anger. "So basically what you're saying is… that I… don't... that I _still_ haven't learn from my mistake? That I… am still too **selfish** to look after my own child?"

Sans shrugged, sweat running down his skull as he looked at the heartbroken mother. He was about to speak when a soft deep voice interrupted the moment.

"I have a feeling that I was not included for very similar reasons. I live close by and you had your phone. I could have got here very quickly and I am also better at healing than you."

" **to be fair, every monster worth their gold is better than me,** " Sans shrugged, his left eye closing this time, " **but yeah, there was a reason for you as well.** "

Asgore nodded silently, awaiting the judge's judgement. Sans huffed a chuckle and tilted his head a bit in amusement. " **knew you still think of me as a judge. well, boss, you are just too scared to reach a decision when it's crucial.** "

Asgore bowed his head in shame and Toriel flinched. "I… always knew that. I always knew that Toriel and I… never learned how to take care of Frisk. We always thought that they were very close to how Asriel was and so treated them the same. But what Asriel needed and what Frisk needs… are two very different things."

" **Correct. gee, boss, totally forget you were a king for a while.** "

"Ha ha ha," Asgore laughed heartily, "I may be a coward, but I am no fool."

"You… you were neither…" Toriel's voice brought the attention of the two back to the woman, who was holding her hands together, looking down with sadness heavy on her shoulders. "You were a grieving man and I… a woman who never knew a sad family in her life didn't know how to cope. I didn't know what I was seeing until much, much later."

She sighed and sat down, burying her head in her paws, giving a very deep exhale. "Being the commander in a war is very different from being a mother. Asriel… has been a true gift. He was always happy and despite not having any friends, all he needed was the company of few. When Chara fell down, his enthusiasm was contagious and soon, we had adopted the lonely human into our lives. I was never happier, always remembering the big family I used to have before the war. But we… we never noticed how Chara's burdens grew and grew until one day they fell ill from their own actions and had passed away in terrible pain."

Asgore sighed remorsefully. "You knew about the buttercups."

Toriel nodded. "I did. Carrying your child's body through the underground could open your eyes in many ways. There were buttercup's juice underneath their fingernails. The aroma was strong enough for me to smell it.

I thought I was just imagining it. But as more children fell down and left, I was starting to wonder. Maybe I was doing something wrong. Maybe I was never enough. That… I was never suited to be a mother."

Toriel laughed brokenly at the heartbroken expression her former husband wore. "I am no fool, Asgore. I always was selfish. I never tried to listen to my children's reasoning. I was just overcame with grief, knowing that I was letting them march into certain death that I never tried to prepare them for their future fights. I just… let them go and prayed.

I was a fool old lady. I forget how to think and instead let myself live in sorrow.

In some way, we weren't so different after all."

Sans chuckled at the self-deprecating tone. " **you know, you two just love to think so lowly of yourselves, don't you? but don't _down-_ talk yourself, tori,**" Sans winked, " **you are a great mom. it's just that you still have lots to learn.** "

"…You really think so?" Toriel eyed her close friend warily. He shrugged, taking out both hands to do so.

" **kid loves you to death so you must be doing something right, no? besides, they need someone who loves them back with the same intensity, and you got that in spades.** "

"Tori…" Asgore placed his huge paw over her interlaced paws, the mother looking up to see the former king smile kindly at her, "Perhaps it's time for us to study more on being parents? Frisk needs a different set of knowledge than what Asriel or Chara needed. We can take it step-by-step, asking our child to help us by showing us what they need."

"…Maybe you are right. Maybe it's time to let go of my pride and selfishness and be truly there for my child…" Toriel smiled sadly and turned to Sans, "Thank you for opening our eyes… and for listening to our silly notions."

" **nah, don't worry about that,** " Sans waved his skeletal digits in a dismissive way as he stood up, " **gotta have a talk with the kiddo about future stuff. see ya.** "

And with a blink, the skeleton was gone.

Toriel snorted a chuckle and sagged down, burying her face in her hands. "Time to learn how to be a mother again, huh?"

Asgore smiled and patted her back. "Time to relearn everything like the first time."

"I just hope we aren't too late."

A defeated exhale. "Me too, Tori. Me too…"

None noticed an invisible shadow disappear from the entrance to the bedroom.

* * *

" **alright, time to find out about possible guests.** " Sans yawned and slumped down over the back of the chair in Frisk's room, the human still slumbering under the covers, the child apparently was having a terrible dream since they were crying and reaching out for something, the hand falling ever so often due to exhaustion.

He watched the kid do that a few times, mouthing silently and gasping when the hand fell down. After the fourth time he sighed and ran his skeletal finger ends over his skull.

He wasn't that scary, was he?

" **you know, i won't mind if you actually _did_ grab the kid's hand. they seem like they need it.** "

Nothing answered him, but he figured it would be like that and shrugged. " **don't worry, got a hunch that you like the kid.** "

Nothing again, but he expected that. Instead of getting upset, which takes too much energy, he snapped his fingers and a very small animal skull was floating behind him, eyes glowing blue. " **had this guy watch this room and it saw you raising the kid's hand to adjust the covers better, so i'll give a guess and say that you can't touch things that aren't the kiddo.** "

Silence… then Frisk's hand rose once more, only this time for it to hang limp from something invisible. The child's face relaxed and a small smile appeared on their face.

Atta boy.

Sans grinned. " **see? now was that so hard?** "

The hand moved to flip the bird at him.

Dead silence…

Sans had to slap a hand over his teeth to keep himself from bursting out loud with laughter. He shook in his place, hitting the backrest with his fist as bursts of chuckles left his mouth. " **oh, man. i can't believe you did that! priceless! i would pay anything to see your expression now.** "

The hand moved so it was pointing at something. Sans turned to the direction the finger was pointing at to see the notepad. Understanding, he flicked his hand and the small skull rushed to the desk, grabbed the requested items and brought it to the invisible entity. The finger pointed at him accusingly.

Man, could he feel the annoyance. He smirked. " **sorry, buddy, not in the mood.** "

The hand lowered to take the pencil awkwardly from his conjured attack and scribbled something on the page. Then it stopped and the notepad was turned to him.

'How did you know?'

" **kind of hard not to notice when frisk would stop sometimes and stare at something. at first thought they were having a mental breakdown, but then their hair would move and their body would bend as if something was touching them.** "

The notepad turned back, then back to him.

'Should have known. Despite being lazy as fuck, you're pretty smart.'

" **why thank you, invisible companion.** "

'I'm their real best friend, comedian.'

He didn't comment on that. It seemed that the other was a really bitter ghost.

Sans didn't blame them.

" **name?** "

Hesitation.

He narrowed his sockets.

" **ghost?** "

'Chara.'

His sockets went dark. Man, what a laugh! He never expected that the same ghosts of the past that the former rulers raised would haunt Frisk as well.

How did Frisk even ended up meeting a dead royalty? His hand inched out of his pocket only to remember that ghosts are invulnerable to attacks.

Bummer.

" **and how did the mighty hope for monster-kind join our little family?** "

Anger was clear when the pen jerked and wrote quickly, the writing less clear this time when his attack turned the pad to him.

'A family that killed my partner again and again without any remorse. I was the only one that guided them without betraying them like you did, you numbskull!'

Ouch, touched a sore point there. Got to hand it to the dead human, they knew where to push.

'Heh, hard to move your useless ass? Hard to remember your _promise_ to mom?'

Okay, now they were just trying to rile him up.

" **okay, dead sass, got your point. i just wanted to know what is going on with frisk.** "

'Don't call me that. And why should I tell you? It's not going to kill that freak.'

" **freak?** " Now they were getting somewhere. Kids are so predictable, he chuckled when the hand stilled and lowered down. " **don't stop now. tell me. sounds interesting.** "

…

'You're not going to believe us anyways...'

" **seem like you had experience.** "

...

The pencil tapped on the paper, seeming to consider their next words. Sans stared, wondering what was so terrible that even the renowned hope had trouble expressing it.

Finally the hand moved again with purpose, the words written giving him a chill when the pad turned to him.

'What happens when you give something without a consciousness DT?'

He had a feeling he was going to hate the answer.

" **a freaky flower.** "

'Don't talk about my brother like that!' Oh right, that flower was Asriel according to when the kid had confessed about why they still cared so much about the safety of the freak.

" **sorry. so…** "

'That's one option. The other… is a freak of nature made from negativity and DT.'

And indeed he hated it.

A being of Determination? No wonder it gives Frisk such trouble if it's a battle of who can keep a hold of their determination longer.

" **well, where is it so we can take care of it?** "

...

The hand moved to point at Frisk.

His pinpricks shrunk and his skeletal digits clenched to fists.

No... this was worse than he anticipated.

That must mean that...

" **the nightmares?** "

'In the past few months ever since the lab. Before that, it was the thing that asked Frisk to RESET.'

" **what happened this time?** "

The hand was silent, then started to shake and the pencil fell, clattering on the floor. In a flash, the skeleton was next to the hand and grabbed it, putting the pencil back in it. " **what did it do?** "

The fingers shook as it wrote the next few words, turning Sans' dust to ice.

'It… it tortured us.'

" **…**

 **what?!** "

The pencil tapped on the writing.

" **it killed you?** "

The handwriting was chicken scratch with how much it was shaking, but he managed to decipher it at the end.

'no. frisk's heart stopped. their death had saved us.'

That… that was a really bad sign. He sighed and patted the hand before releasing it and taking away the pencil.

" **okay, enough questions for one time. let yourself rest after this question –**

 **how old are you?** "

The hand made a five, a five, and a four.

" **fourteen?** "

A thumb up to 'yes'.

Sans stared at the hand with shock, realizing he was wary of a child.

A little kid.

Not much older than Frisk.

He sighed. " **thank you. rest now. i'm going to grillby's, see ya later, dead sass.** "

He vanished, seeing how the hand flipped him off again and chuckling to himself, the dread in his ribs deepening when he landed in his usual chair, waving at the stoic bartender.

He really needed a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do i hate writing from sans' pov! you never know what he's thinking and it's so frustrating!
> 
> And this marks the end of the twenty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	23. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a bit disappointed by the lack of readers and reaction to the charisk piece. you guys seemed to really want it so... *shrug* but thank you for those who read it and liked it ^^
> 
> also, sorry for the weak ending. i have a writer's block so i just scrapped the ending and decided to end the chapter here, okay?
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: flashbacks, violence, nightmares, low DT, self-loathing, trauma.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Chara didn't like cursing. Well, okay, they lied. They _love_ to curse.

But this one situation nearly had them curse in their mother tongue, and they _hate_ cursing in that language.

So instead of shouting their frustrations and nearly wake up their partner, they floated to sit next to the kid and curled up, laying their forehead on their semi-faded knees, deep in thought.

They knew that one day the secret of their existence would be exposed. But this way? Damn that skeleton for being so darn observant.

They shook when they went over the conversation, recalling the flashback they got when asked about what had happened.

The flashback of their torture was bad enough, but the flashback of how the freak touched Frisk and kissed them made the ghost's being boil with disgust and horror. They clutched their hands to their chest, a cloud darkening their misty gaze. They shook as they mumbled.

 _*No… you're not there, Chara. It's okay, it's has been a hundred years._ They curled tighter, recalling how Frisk's head was scrambling to understand the disgust it felt from the touch and the fear from the kisses.

Shit. They never wanted Frisk to experience those kinds of feelings. Frisk is… they were… their breath hitched and they shook, rocking themselves back and forth.

_*Why… Why… Why..._

_Chara…?_ Their head snapped up and turned to the groggily blinking child. After a moment, their shoulders relaxed and they smiled warmly, turning fully to their partner and grabbing the smaller hands.

 _*How are you feeling, partner?_ Frisk bit their lip, body shaking and a sob left their mouth.

_It hurts… I can't move my chest without feeling like something is stretched too thin there… I… I died, right?_

Chara nodded.

_The new scar… is it deep?_

_*I don't know… Do you want me to check it?_ Frisk nodded without any hesitation and with the help of the ghost, managed to sit up and let their partner help them out of their shirt.

Chara bit their lip at the collection of scars and went to poke at the raw scar, jolting when Frisk suddenly balked and pushed them away. They blinked and looked up to see confusion fill the child's eyes.

 _I'm so sorry, Chara! I don't know what came over me!_ The human was shaking, hands clutched to their chest and knees pulled up. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

 _*Frisk!_ Chara snapped their SOUL-mate out of their stupor and smiled reassuringly, _*It's okay. Just tell me how you feel, okay?_

 _O…okay…_ Frisk nodded uneasily and felt the new scar, shuddering and jolting in pain when they stretched. _It hurts to stretch the scar…_

Well, crap. What a way to make their freaking day better, Chara fumed. First, a torture served by yours truly, the freak, then Frisk is probably traumatized from a different problem than the usual, and now the scar hurts even after the throbbing…

_I'm sorry…_

_*Don't ever be sorry for that freak,_ Chara reached out to cup their partner's cheeks then hesitated at the flash of fear from the link. Frisk took a deep breath and smiled at them, giving them the okay to finish their action. Chara smiled and drew the child into an embrace.

 _*I'm sorry for scaring you._ Frisk clutched at their shirt and Chara looked up to the ceiling when they felt their top getting stained with silent tears, their own tears falling down.

The two held on to one another, trying not to break down and just give up on the world that made them suffer so much for its own sick enjoyment.

_*I'm so sorry, Frisk… our lives are never going to be the same anymore, are they…?_

* * *

It was much later that day that Sans popped back inside with a wrapped package of burgers and fries. Frisk moved in panic to release themselves from Chara but Sans simply held up his hand and shrugged.

" **don't worry, bucko. had a nice talk with your _soul_ - _mate_ while you were catching some z's.**"

Frisk froze and looked up to Chara in fear but the ghost only shrugged. _*He figured it out a while back and you needed me so I had to kind of show myself._

 _Oh…_ Frisk shyly snuggled back into their partner and accepted the food, trying to make as little contact as possible with Sans. The skeleton raised a bone brow.

" **you okay there, kid?** " Frisk nodded. Chara sighed and nudged the child's side, urging them to be more truthful. Frisk flicked their eyes to the ghost, unused to doing it in front of others, then looked back to the skeleton who presented them their notepad and pencil.

Frisk took the objects and wrote down quickly, turning it around for the skeleton. 'Just feel really uneasy when something touches me for some reason.'

Sans' pinpricks shrunk a bit and his grin's edges lowered to a flat line. " **any idea why?** "

Frisk shook their head, eyes filled with uncertainty. Sans eyed them and shrugged. " **welp, might pass in time.** "

Frisk smiled gratefully. Sans shrugged again and snagged the chair once more, slouching over it and swinging his feet comically. Frisk giggled and dug into their meal, eyes drooping with exhaustion at the simple movement. Chara sighed and stroked the child's long hair, trying to get as much warmth as possible through their link to sooth their partner.

" **it's so comical.** " Chara and Frisk looked up. " **just to see the hair moves without any reason why. it just looks like you _cooked up a storm_.** "

Chara snorted and Frisk giggled. 'That was bad and you know it.'

" **heh, all in a workday,** " The skeleton shrugged, " **does your friend like puns?** "

Chara sent a glare at their partner, who immediately scribbled something with an amused grin. _*Don't you dare…_

'Chara loves puns. They always laugh when you make them.'

Blotched red cheeks flamed and the ghost gave a small smack to Frisk's head. _*Why are you doing that?_

Frisk only giggled.

" **oh-ho?** " Sans gave an uncannily aimed smirk at the specter. " **should have figured you would take after your mother.** "

 _*Was that supposed to be an insult?_ Chara huffed.

 _Mom is Sans' pun-buddy so I don't think so…_ Frisk yawned, their hands falling down and letting the half-eaten food and items clatter onto their lap. Their eyes drooped.

 _*You okay?_ Chara hated this vulnerable side of their partner, knowing that it always came after an extremely harsh death. It seems that when Frisk didn't feel the determination to come back, the LOAD would leech off of their innate Determination, leaving their body unable to function properly until the Determination was refilled.

But usually it only took an hour or two to do so, the longest was four hours and only made Frisk unsteady on their feet. This time it had been nearly a full day and the kid was barely keeping themselves awake.

Just how much Determination had they lost?

" **kid?** " It seemed to have alarmed the skeleton. Frisk tried to raise their hand to reassure their friend, but their body suddenly just felt extremely heavy. Sans came closer, hands out and glowing green. " **talk to me, kid.** "

 _*They can't talk, you idiot._ Chara sighed but let Sans bring out their partner's SOUL, winching at the new cracks appearing over the bright red surface.

They had thought that they had dealt with that already. Why does Frisk's SOUL keeps on cracking?

The child in question shuddered and curled tighter into Chara's arms, body shaking and silent gasps leaving them.

_*Frisk? What's going on?_

_It hurts… my scar hurts…_

**Fingers digging inside their chest, pulling.**

**Get it out. Get it out. Get it out—**

Frisk let out a sob and Sans cursed. Chara looked up in alarm. Another crack had appeared on the SOUL.

"c **hara. calm the kid down, their state is making their SOUL weaker.** " The ghost's breath hitched and they clutched their partner closer to them, murmuring soothing words and trying to warm their link as much as possible.

_*Frisk, don't think of that. Think of mom's pie. Even think of Dr. Nice for all I care. He gave you some tips, no? Please, Frisk… what did he say?_

_I… I…_ Frisk's fingers dug into the ghost's skin, the child trying to breathe through the pain and fear. _H-he said… to-to hold ont-to th-that…_ Frisk gasped, their SOUL giving an erratic jolt. _F-feeling… o-of l-l-lightness wh-when I f-feel d-down…_

 _*Exactly!_ Chara nodded frantically. _*Please remember that feeling. Don't leave me. Stay Determined, okay?_

Frisk nodded and squeezed their eyes shut, burying their face in Chara's shirt, sobs wrecking their body.

Sans gave an exhale and Chara chanced a look, seeing the SOUL tremble, but the cracks slowly, almost excruciatingly, mended. Frisk's breathing grew heavier and heavier until the child fell asleep once again.

Chara was hating this situation more and more. Sans lowered his hands and took a deep breath, letting the healed SOUL back into Frisk's body.

" **what happened?** " Chara sighed and used their partner's hand to pick up the pad and pencil and scribble a note.

'Scar hurts. Flashback. DT low.'

Sans sighed and patted Frisk's hair, rubbing soothing circles onto the child's back. " **thank you. at least now i know. we'll find a way to make them better, i promise. it might take months, even years, but they'll be better one day.** "

Chara's breath hitched and they nodded before remembering that Sans couldn't see them and quickly scribbled an affirmative.

'Thank you. We'll stay determined.'

" **good. give a call if you need help.** " The skeleton winked and before the ghost could yell at him that they _can't_ call him, he vanished.

Chara growled but when Frisk shifted in their arms, they simply sighed and held their partner close, burying their face in the long hair and pumping as much warmth as they could into their link.

Hopefully that would be enough…

* * *

This process would continue for the next day – Frisk would wake up from a nightmare and would cling to Chara, trying to breathe through their panic, their body unable to move any more than that, flashes bursting through the link. Chara, gritting through the pain and memories, would try to calm them down and somehow each time, without a fail, Sans would pop back in and heal Frisk's SOUL if any cracks appeared on it. Then, when the memories would stop overwhelming Frisk or if the child exhausted themselves, they would fall unconscious in Chara's arms.

Rinse and repeat.

Both the ghost and the skeleton were stretched thin, not able to say more than a few words to each other and just using the calm periods between attacks to rest or sleep. Sans even brought some burgers and fries to replenish his strength.

Once, Chara asked why he won't bring in Toriel. The skeleton shrugged and said something about being too lazy. Chara had a feeling there was more to that but didn't push, simply rocking Frisk in their arms and trying to nap.

Another time, Sans brought ghost food to see if Chara can touch it.

They couldn't.

But they were never hungry so they didn't actually mind. The ghost glimpsed back to when Frisk shared their body to let Chara taste the chocolate and smiled in lethargy at the sweet memory.

Finally, as the sun was rising, Frisk blinked open their eyes and yawned while Sans checked their SOUL and found that the small heart was brighter than before. Chara used the still out of it child's hand to explain that Frisk finally regained their innate Determination and so were more invulnerable to panic attacks.

Sans then deduced that the cracks might have been appearing because of the panic attacks on the SOUL's already frail state from losing the innate Determination.

Chara nearly facepalmed, berating themselves for not thinking of that before. They probably lost more than just rest in the last two days if they couldn't connect the dots earlier.

They checked the link and were relieved when Frisk's side was pleasantly silent, humming with the renewed strength.

 _*Frisk?_ They patted the dark greasy hair. Frisk whined and adjusted in their arms, burying their sweat covered face in Chara's shoulder and exhaling in weariness, reminding Chara that the ghost and Sans weren't the only ones completely wiped out from the experience.

Sans sat on the bed, somehow evading Chara's space completely, and ran his skeletal fingers through Frisk's hair, eyesockets closed and strange dark coloring under them.

So skeletons can get eye bags as well, Chara thought amusingly, adjusting Frisk so the kid was lying on the bed with only the head on the ghost's lap and the legs over Sans', ghostly fingers brushing through the hair this time. Sans took the hint and moved to hold the hand that was tiny yet bigger than his, rubbing calming circles onto its palm.

Frisk made a pleased humming and nuzzled to Chara's hand, falling into a light nap, too exhausted to stay awake.

" **so, listen…** " Chara turned their attention to the skeleton, who was leaning onto the wall still with closed sockets. " **i think it'd be wise to tell your parents about this problem you have. i can't be here all the time and if it attacks while you sleep, it might be better to have tori here—** "

 _*So you're chickening out?_ Chara muttered despite knowing that he couldn't hear them.

Sans continued as if he wasn't interrupted, which might be the case since he couldn't hear them. "— **or maybe ask alphys about somehow extracting this being.** "

 _*Good luck with that…_ Chara raised a bunch of Frisk's hair and made a slapping motion at him. Sans blinked at their display and chuckled, shrugging and leaning onto the wall.

" **gotta do something, you know. how did it even come into existence?** "

Chara went silent, wanting to tell him but lacking the means to in Frisk's new position. Sans eyed the hovering hair and took the pencil and placed it between the strands, watching it stay there for one second before slipping down and nearly hitting Frisk's face.

 _*What's your problem?_ Chara growled and swatted the bony fingers, freezing when the strands brushed the bony surface and didn't go through it. The ghost blinked and watched curiously as Sans raised the pencil again and placed it inside the bundle of hairs, wrinkling the hair so it would make a bed instead of slide.

It stayed on. Red pupils snapped up to the skeleton to see him gaze in awe.

" **so frisk's hair counts…** " Sans muttered and brought the pad out, skeletal bones slowly maneuvering the long hair to hold the pencil in a spiral, letting Chara grab the hair.

The pencil stayed in place. Chara took a deep breath and slowly moved the pen to the pad, softly pressing it and writing a very faint 'D'.

" **so you can use it instead…** " Sans exhaled and drew back. " **how about answering me now?** "

Chara bit their lip, not knowing if they should. Sans eyed Frisk and took back the small hands and kneaded the slightly clenched fists. The ghost looked at the unusual tenderness the skeleton displayed and sighed, defeated.

They silently and carefully wrote the answer, trying to be as specific as possible and scared to slip and cause the pencil to fall. Their hands were shaking by the time they finished, letting the hair unravel and release the pencil, bending over Frisk's sleeping form and wrapping their arms around the smaller shoulders and head, burying their face in Frisk's neck, trying to get comforted by the warmth in the link. Their napping partner noticed their exhaustion and tired tendrils of soothing determination trickled into Chara and they sighed in relief, an emptiness in their chest filling up a bit.

Sans took the notepad and read it carefully, pinpricks shrinking. The skeleton glanced at Frisk a few times, grin the lowest it has ever been.

'At first: a strange gooey existence trying to coax Frisk into RESETing by plaguing their dreams and thoughts. Frisk tried to get in contact and was nearly trapped in their own body. Managed to throw the jelly away.

Then the lab. It somehow gained enough power to take on our forms and can shift between F and my appearances. Only they look like the nightmare version of us. likes to kiss F and touch the face.

Nightmare. It kill Az. Try force f to R. manage to get away.

Dr nice. it jealous. torture. stab me. rip f heart out.'

It was clear how hard it was for Chara to write everything as the grammar and words shortened, with the last two sentences nearly illegible and the letters shaking. Sans eyed the ghost, able to guess their whereabouts despite not seeing them.

" **i… i don't… and you never told us a thing…** " Chara sighed and held Frisk tighter. " **so it came from the kid's and your determination?** "

The ghost blinked and looked at the skeleton, _*Huh? How the hell can it come from my determination? I barely have enough to exist. It was just Frisk's._

Sans didn't response to the unheard words and they groaned in annoyance, mulling over the comment. The freak has an obsession with Frisk, that much was clear. It can shift into Frisk's form or to theirs, but that just could be because of the freak's strange notions.

They were the 'main course'… Chara shuddered at the memory, pushing it out of their thoughts and buried their face in the small neck again, trying to concentrate on Frisk's soothing determination.

The complete opposite from the terrifying determination the freak held.

The ghost couldn't be the one to create the creature. It's just couldn't be. They can't be the one responsible for Frisk's suffering. Chara never wished for such terrible things.

The freak was just something Frisk created subconsciously, that's it.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* I'm sorry for ruining your lives, Chara, but it's just too much fun~ *sobs harder*
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	24. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for a fluff filled chapter that is so sweet your teeth will rot and fall, so please make sure to visit the nearest dentist to your house as soon as you finish the chapter.
> 
> don't say i didn't warn you.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Lots and lots of fluff, sugary sweet fluff, teeth rotting fluff, god save those poor souls fluff... and crying.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Warmth over their shoulders and head was the first thing they felt when they finally arose from their deep nap.

" **kid?** " Was the first thing they heard.

Frisk yawned and rubbed their eyes, noticing Chara's arms around them and the bigger head resting in the crook of their neck. Blearily remembering the last day's events, they sighed and embraced their partner, giving Chara a reassuring hum.

 _I'm sorry for scaring you…_ Chara's arms tightened and their partner's face moved to their nape, burying into their hair. Frisk hummed again, feeling comforted in the familiar arms. But then they shifted and felt it.

The feeling of something pressing their stomach from the inside, trying to come out. Their legs crossed and their arms patted the bigger back.

 _Chara? Can I go to the bathroom?_ The ghost gave a pained snort and slowly released them, red pupils looking over them worriedly. Frisk smiled and gingerly crawled out of the bed, feeling the cold morning air brush their bare skin, their legs buckling when they pushed themselves up. They gave a small yelp when the floor rushed up to greet them.

_*Frisk!_

Immediately, skeletal arms kept them straight. They blinked and looked up to see Sans stare at them, pinpricks small and small bead of sweat rolling down the smooth skull.

" **don't give me the _cold_ shoulder, kid. you shouldn't be moving on your own so quickly.** " The skeleton took them through a shortcut to the bathroom's door, and with Frisk's permission got them to the toilet, leaving them alone then.

How he knew they needed the bathroom, they won't ever know, but they were grateful for the skeleton's observation skills.

The child leaned back and closed their eyes, trying to recall the last day's events, not wanting to forget even more important information.

Okay... So Sans knows about Chara. They had nightmares. Their SOUL ached. The being didn't come back like Chara said.

They shivered and held themselves, hunching forward as they felt the freezing hand in their chest. They squeezed their eyes and took deep breathes, reminding themselves that they weren't there. That it was just a nightmare. That the being can't hurt them in the waking world.

They're awake. The creature can't touch them when they're awake just like it couldn't before and not for the lack of trying.

Sans is outside, knowing everything about them. They don't have to be alone in this mess anymore. He said he would always be there for them. Mom said she would love them forever and ever. Dad said he loves them forever and ever too. Dyne and Al are always there for sleepovers. Papy is always there for hugs and advice.

In the waking world they have their family. They're safe. They're safe. They're safe.

 _*Frisk?_ Chara's arms circled their shoulders from behind them and the child melted into the warmth, their heart settling from the rising panic. _*You okay?_

They hummed and nodded, letting the ghost release them so that they could clean themselves and flush down the water. Chara helped them stay on their feet as they walked to the sink and washed their hands. They took a deep breath and looked up to see themselves in the mirror.

Their breathe hitched and their quivering fingers rose to touch their face. Their nails digging into the skin to make certain that this was them and not just someone from their imagination.

The slight ache from the action confirmed that they were indeed looking at themselves.

They took in their reflection properly. A chubby face framed with oily and sticky strands sticking out everywhere. Red rimmed slanted eyes with the whites red with exhaustion and tears. Mouth bitten on hard. Creases between their eyes, forehead and around their lips. Heavy discoloring under their eyes and their skin pale and clammy.

They winched.

They looked awful.

They didn't look like themselves.

They didn't look normal.

Nothing is normal anymore.

Nothing was ever normal.

Everything was just pain and fear.

They… they…

Their lower lip trembled and fresh tears came up and gushed over their cheeks. Their knees went weak and they fell onto them, face buried in their arms as ugly sobs wrecked their body. They felt Chara's panic through the link, which only worsened their sobbing, rubbing their arms and wrists over their eyes and nose and getting tears and snot all over their face, sniffling and crying and bent over, their chin pressing into their collarbone.

 _*Frisk, what's wrong? Is it that freak? Is it hurting somewhere?_ Chara held their shoulders, rubbing thumbs over their skin in an attempt to sooth them.

They only wailed heartbrokenly, hunching more onto themselves and giving a hiccup.

Sounding like every bit of the scared child that they were.

Chara sniffled as well, wrapping one arm around their shoulders and one around their head, holding them close. Damp eyes pressed to the crook of their shoulder and the child pressed their dirty face into the other's shoulder, fists over their eyes as they hiccuped and cried.

 _Cha-ra... Chara!_ Frisk screamed in sorrow, their throat releasing airy screams that only made their sobs worse.

Chara squeezed their eyes tightly and held the child closer, gritting their teeth as their partner's agony crushed over them along with their guilt. _*I'm here, Frisk. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere..._

Frisk wailed in response, and for a very long time the two were on the cold floor.

Just two children that were too scared to face reality.

...

Then, Frisk's tears finally slowed down, the wailing and screaming quieting down until only soft hiccups and sobs were heard. Then only wet breathes broke the silence. Chara was stroking the long hair the entire time, taking deep breaths and letting the last drops fall, their chest aching more and more at each sniffle and tear.

Frisk took deep ragged breathes, coughing a few times and blinking sleepily.

Then finally, the child was able to compose themselves and softly sniffle as they drew back from their partner and gave a wet weary smile to the sad ghost.

 _Thank you, Chara…_ Red pupils snapped up, Chara's eyes wide and mouth a bit agape. The link buzzed with anguish and shock and they placed their hands atop of Chara's, seeing the pale and slim long fingers under their small and chubby dark fingers. Their partner's breath hitched.

They squeezed Chara's hands, eyes half-lidded. _I have been such a big burden and you still stayed with me… I'm always crying like a little baby but you don't get angry with me._

 _*You're just nine, wimpy…_ The two chuckled faintly at the nickname. Chara's eyes softened and the ghost bumped foreheads with the child. _*And no matter what, we're always going to be together, right?_

Frisk beamed wearily, tired eyes closing in glee. _Definitely._

Chara smiled back and turned their hands so they could hold the child's smaller palms. _*And we'll find a way to get you a happy ending as well, okay? Stay Determined._

The child nodded and took deep breaths, concentrating on the warmth of the link and their determination, their partner's forehead on theirs keeping them grounded. Chara closed their eyes as well and the ghost hummed a familiar tune.

The humming filled the link and Frisk slowly echoed their own humming in their thoughts, the link buzzing and vibrating with the music.

The two smiled more peacefully now, encouraged by the music and the warmth of the link between them.

_Despite everything, I am me._

A brow raised in amusement at the random thought. _*Despite everything, we are us._

Frisk smiled. _Despite_ … _despite everything, I am still alive._

_*Despite everything, Frisk, we are not finished._

The two giggled and opened their eyes, locking gazes burning with determination.

_Despite everything-_

_*We can still kick ass!_

_Chara!_

_*Bite me, wimpy_. Frisk snorted and Chara soon followed, the two dissolving into a laughing mess.

Which was how Sans found them moments later. Well, found Frisk to be exact, since he couldn't see Chara.

" **so having fun with your friend?** " Sans said from the other side of the door. Frisk and Chara snorted and the ghost helped the child onto their feet and to the door, the child opening it only to stumble and fall right into the skeleton's arms.

" **wow, falling for me?** " Sans winked and Chara chuckled. Frisk giggled and buried their face in the puffy jacket, letting the skeleton pick them up and take a shortcut.

To the kitchen.

Frisk blinked and looked up to their skeletal friend, eyes questioning.

" **welp, tori is going to have my hide if i don't let you eat soon.** " Sans shrugged and placed the child onto one of the chairs, giving a wink and disappearing.

Then he came back with said mother.

Frisk's heart skipped a beat when they saw the goat-like face, the surprised and worried expression of their mother glitching into the agonized expression the creature created in their nightmare and then glitching back.

Their body begun to shake.

"My child?" Toriel knelt by their seat, bringing warm paws to their face, hesitating when they gave a jolt and leaned back. "Frisk?"

Scared eyes blinked and the child took deep breaths, keeping reminding themselves that they were awake, that this Toriel is real. That their mother is safe.

They opened their mouth, a garbled gasp coming out instead of a word. The child flinched and shook, having forgotten that they had lost their voice.

"My child, do not worry," Toriel shook as well, eyes wet with tears and muzzle set in a firm line, "I am safe. You are safe. Whatever happened had been averted. I will protect you. You will not be hurt again. I promise."

Frisk eyed her in shock, unable to comprehend the implications. The boss monster gave a warm smile and slowly placed her paws on their shoulders, still easily reaching them despite kneeling. Frisk balked, but soon relaxed into the warmth and Toriel smiled, raising a paw to brush through the mussed hair, clacking their tongue at the poor state the child was in.

Frisk gave a surprised chuckle, relaxing even further as the action reminded them of the times they would play with MK and Napstablook in the mud after the rain, Toriel yanking them to the shower and reprimanding them for not looking after their health upon returning home.

Toriel's dark red eyes brightened a bit at the chuckle and the mother smiled. "My baby, how about I make you some soup? You look starved."

Frisk took a long moment to answer, taking in the image of the warmth that was their mother. The solid presence that always assured them that no matter what happens, someone will always love them. That they won't ever be cast aside.

They reached shaky hands to Toriel and the boss monster took the hint and held the child, hoisting them up to her hip and holding them with one arm as the big monster took out the necessary tools to start on the soup.

"Sans, can you please cut the—" Toriel turned around to see that the skeleton was gone. Huffing in annoyance and smiling at Frisk's snort, the mother turned to cutting board and shrugged playfully, making Frisk giggle and burrow into her side.

"Guess you can always trust him to be this lazy, huh?" Toriel mumbled warmly, not commenting about the drying tears and snot spreading over her shirt, and shortly after, soft chopping echoed in the kitchen and Frisk's eyes fluttered close, comforted by the familiar noise and warmth.

They drew into the monster's side the words 'love you mom.'

Toriel stilled, the chopping faltering for moment before resuming her task, a muzzle pressing to Frisk's hair in a kiss.

"I love you, too, my amazing Frisk."

Frisk smiled and blushed, satisfied.

* * *

The soup was pleasantly hot and soothed their aching stomach as it sled down their throat and warmed their chest. They exhaled happily and made a happy noise when their mother's paw played with their hair and gave a gentle message to their scalp. Toriel chuckled.

"You kind of reminding me of a cat now." Frisk blinked dazedly, having to snap themselves out of the hazy comfortableness they were in, and turned to their mother, giving a confused pout at the remark.

The boss monster gave a warm smile and brushed their hair back, taking a clean handkerchief to clean the child's snot and tears. "You're like a little kitten. Should I call you Frisk the cat?"

Frisk's pout deepened and they made an airy noise of protest, swatting the handkerchief and going back to their soup.

Toriel laughed softly to herself and they scoffed in indignation, but despite themselves, their eyes closed as the paw kept stroking their hair, the cozy haze coming back and engulfing them in a semi-consciousness haziness.

They let their mind go blank with the warmth. No need to think about the past. No need to think about the future. Just enjoy the tender moment and let it rekindle their determination.

A spark and a star flashes behind their eyelids and warmth fills their body, energizing it for the first time in what seemed to be ages.

They finished the soup and shakily stood up, stopping their mother when she tried to help them. They smiled and wrapped their arms around her neck, able to reach it on their own since the boss monster was sitting this time.

"Do you want anything, my child?" Toriel hugged them closer, stroking their back and kissing their hair. They nodded, drawing into the fur.

'Everyone come?'

"You want me to bring everyone here?" Frisk nodded. "Any particular reason?" They shook their head. Toriel mulled over it for a moment and then smiled. "Of course, it sounds like a lovely idea. Do you want to shower while I call everyone?"

Frisk nodded, but clutched at their mother tighter, not wanting to be left alone at the moment. Toriel hummed in understanding as she picked the child up in a bridal-style, the small face snuggling her furred neck, and brought them up the stairs to the bathroom.

There, she helped Frisk out of their clothes, eyes darkening at the new scar but she didn't say anything that could disrupt the tranquil atmosphere, drawing a bath for the child instead. Soon, the little form was lowered to the steaming water. The slippery wet heat surrounded the small body, making them relax and slump against their mother's big furry arms, not caring for the strange feeling coming from wet fur as long as she kept cleaning them and messaging their head and shoulders, taking their mind off of everything.

A pleased hum escaped them and Toriel chuckled, rubbing shampoo into the long hair, kneading their scalp in the process. "I definitely adopted a cat. An extremely adorable cat."

They snorted, eyes closed in bliss.

By the time the bath was finished, the child was nodding off. Their mother hummed a relaxing song as she dried and clothed them, pressing her muzzle to their hair.

"You smell much cleaner now, Frisk the cat. I feel like you're ready to see your friends now. What do you think?"

They nodded, smiling dazedly in satisfaction from the full belly and warmth wrapping them in a comforting embrace.

Toriel smiled against their hair and picked them up, carrying them downstairs to the living room and placing them in the reading chair, a heavy blanket tucking them into the squishy seat.

They exhaled in contentment and dozed off.

* * *

They woke up an hour later to see the gang sitting on the couches around the tea table, nursing mugs with many kinds of aromas filling the warm room.

Alphys was the first one to notice their new state and stood up, coming to stand before them, for once in a long while having to bend down to talk to the child.

Frisk smiled sleepily at her. She smiled back in relief. "H-how did you sleep?"

They tried to give her a thumb up, but were trapped under the blanket, too comfortable to actually try and move. The yellow scaled monster giggled at the bashful shrug.

"I-I'm glad—"

"I heard that the punk is awake!" Undyne came into view, having to crouch to be at the same eye-level as Frisk. Alphys turned frantically to her girlfriend.

"Undyne, don't be so loud. They just woke up."

The blue skinned woman grinned toothily and ruffled their semi-dried hair. "You had us all worried there, punk."

"DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU LOOK ADORABLE WHILE SLEEPING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES HOPE THAT THE HUMAN WOULD NOT GET INFECTED BY MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS."

They smiled at the tall skeleton, cheeks turning a bit red at the 'adorable' comment. Papyrus grinned and bent to pick up a sleeping Sans by the hoodie of the jacket. Frisk giggled at the sight.

"BROTHER, YOU HAD ENOUGH SLEEP! EVEN THE TINY HUMAN IS BACK ONTO THEIR LEGS!"

Sans gave a sudden snore and blinked open his eye sockets, looking at his brother and giving a bigger grin. " **morning, bro. what's hanging?** "

The taller skeleton's screech echoed in the house.

The others laughed, Alphys and Undyne returning to their seats and something bigger and familiar knelt by their couch and petted their head with an enormous paw.

Asgore's kind face hovered over Frisk and stretched to a warm smile. "Good morning, little one. How did you sleep?"

The child smiled happily and nuzzled into the warm paw. Asgore hummed a chuckle, turning around when a loud slam was heard, his paw still on their head.

"Yo! I heard Frisk called me!"

" _Oh… I hope we are not disturbing…_ "

Frisk blinked and shifted in their seat, anticipation bubbling in their body.

The orange scaled lizard monster came running in, the predictable falling occurring just next to Toriel, who caught him and straightened him up.

"Thank you, Ms. Toriel!" MK exclaimed and rushed to Frisk, Napstablook following closely behind.

"Hi there, Frisk! Mom said you wanted to see us?" MK asked gently when he saw said child snuggled in the blankets. "Yo, are you sick again?"

Frisk shrugged. Napstablook joined them, Asgore finally moving to let the two smaller monsters come closer to the sitting human.

" _Are you okay…?_ " The ghost asked them. Frisk took a moment to consider the question, not wanting to lie to their ghostly friend.

Are they truly okay? After everything in the past two days – has it been only two days? It felt like much, much longer – Frisk didn't know. But being snuggled in a warm blanket, still full from the soup, feeling much more like themselves after the bath, and surrounded by their family and closest friends, they felt much, much safer than before.

 _*So are you okay?_ Chara has returned to their side and they smiled, nodding to Napstablook.

Yeah, they were 'okay'.

They were happy.

And they are not going to let anything ruin this moment.

 _*Surrounded by love and warmth, you are filled with Determination_ , Chara whispered.

The two hoped that Frisk's determination would be enough for the future they knew would be treacherous.

_Stay Determined._

_*Because that's the only thing we can do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lousy ending... didn't know how to end it any better *chuckle sheepishly*
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	25. Filled With Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T ACCESS MY TUMBLR! HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT MY TUMBLR!?
> 
> SCARTALE HAVE BEEN FEATURED IN NICOLLE'S 'CORE ISSUES SEASON 4', PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (it's not canon to here. for example: there, chara is male. here they're born female but are they/them)
> 
> so i was having trouble with this chapter and so decided to cut it to two and so give myself more time. and that's why you get another fluffy chapter, albeit a short one! enjoy the happy times before everything goes to shit! *cackle*
> 
> edit: i finished the chapter! but still want to keep the two separated.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Lots and lots of fluff, sugary sweet fluff, teeth rotting fluff, god save those poor souls fluff... and confessions.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk and Chara were still in the couch when the last guests – Undyne pulling Papyrus along with Alphys following worryingly – left.

A nice pleasant hum vibrated in the link and Chara slumped over Frisk, adding to the overall warmth the child was feeling, the satisfying heat gently pulling them into a dazed state.

A shadow loomed over them and the child gave a little yelp when big paws circled them and lifted them up, bringing the small body to a broad chest.

"Howdy, little one," Asgore's deep voice soothed away any possible panic thoughts as the boss monster sat on the couch with Frisk in his arms. "I heard from Sans that there is something of utmost importance to be discussed between you, Tori and I."

Frisk blinked groggily, not understanding but nodding in agreement nonetheless. They could always just nod their way through everything. As long as this peace can continue.

 _*You just jinxed it…_ Chara sighed, head falling onto their shoulder. _*You'll probably need your notepad soon…_

Frisk nodded and yawned, snuggling more into Asgore's embrace. The boss monster chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling with it and causing Frisk to giggle.

"They really are like a cat," He muttered, "Did you take pictures?"

Toriel's voice joined in. "I wish, but I was too preoccupied by them being so adorable that I couldn't stop myself. Just a moment, I'll get the camera."

Frisk fluttered their eyes open, wondering if they should get worried but then shrugged and cuddled tighter into the big arms, small fingers clutching the woolen shirt the boss monster was holding.

A loud CLICK and Frisk jolted, looking back to see their mother stand there with a small camera, the woman smiling warmly when they caught her eye. Toriel giggled and placed away the camera, sitting down just as Sans appeared and sat on the vacated couch, hands in pockets and pink slippers hanging casually from raised legs, the skeleton too small to reach the floor. Frisk giggled at the small skeleton getting swallowed in their mother's giant reading couch.

" **good to see you in good spirits, bucko,** " Sans shrugged and took one hand out, a small animal skull popping out with Frisk's pencil and notepad and dropping the items on their lap, disappearing in a pop a moment later.

Despite their comfortable state, Frisk tensed.

"So what is the matter, Sans?" Toriel took a deep breath, going into her serious mode as she sat down. "What did you need to discuss?"

Asgore stared at the skeleton while Frisk just clutched the notepad and pencil and burrowed into the big arms, getting scared at the solemn turn of events.

" **well, it's more for you two to confess. i think it's time for the kid to know that they're not alone.** "

 _*Alone? What does he mean?_ Chara eyed the skeleton warily, wondering if he is going to blurt out the secret of the ghost's state to their parents.

"Sans, surely you do not think it's the time—" Toriel begun protesting but Asgore's agreeing hum interrupted her and she looked at him. "You think you are ready?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Better now than never, Tori. It's time to confess."

Frisk clung to their father, looking up with fearful eyes, searching the big red eyes for any hint on what is going on. Asgore smiled warmly and held them gently, laying his head over theirs.

"Little one, I remember the day you had your panic attack over thinking you were getting attacked by me."

Frisk stiffened, eyes growing in horror and chest tightening as the battle for air ensued. The boss monster rocked them and waited until they could breathe again to continue.

"Don't worry, my little flower, it's my fault after all."

The child frantically shook their head, burying their face into the rough material. Asgore gave a sad chuckle. "My little flower, I know about the many times I had killed you—"

Chara made a strangled noise, eyes wide and pupils shrunk to pinpricks.

Frisk started to tremble, their hands coming to cover their ears, head shaking from side to side as if that would evaporate the words still hanging in the air.

_No… no, no, no, no, no. Dad knows. He knows about the LOADs. He knows about killing me. What is he going to do now? Would he stop loving me for the pain I gave him? Would I be feared for my ability? Would I be thrown away?_

_*Frisk… please listen to him… please… I think he is apologizing…_ Chara shook their shoulders, ghostly fingers clutching at their skin tightly. Frisk took deep breathes, trying to listen to their father like their partner said.

"—I know I can never make amends for what I had done. I know that the pain I had put you through will haunt me till the day I die. But I also want you to know that we know. That we can protect you if anything happens. We understand…"

"My child," Toriel's voice came closer, a smaller paw than Asgore's coming to rest on their shoulder, passing through Chara's hand, "We didn't say anything about this matter because we didn't want to scare you. We know how hard it must have been on you to shoulder this burden all by yourself and how scared you were to pain us with the knowledge.

But, please don't turn away from us and let us help you. Please, trust us."

Frisk raised wet eyes, tears spilling over and lower lip quivering, snort drizzling from their nose. The child sniffled and shook, terrified of what was happening.

Toriel's gaze softened and their mother's muzzle pressed to their hair. "We love you so much, my baby. We won't ever hurt you again."

"We love you so much, my little flower," Asgore muttered. "Can we ask you to listen to our selfish wish?"

Frisk sniffled in confusion, eyes boring into Asgore's. The former king smiled softly and held their hands with his free paw. "Can we ask you to still be our little child despite everything we have done? Can you still call us 'dad' and 'mom'?"

Slanted eyes widened and Frisk burst out crying once more, nodding feverishly and grasping Asgore's paw, their small body wrecked with their sobs.

Toriel gave a shuddering smile while Asgore sniffled, the two parents engulfing the small body with a firm embrace as the three cried.

Frisk's side of the link was filled with grief and relief, washing over Chara as the ghost held Frisk and cried in relief themselves, knowing that they won't have to hide their pain from their parents any longer. And maybe one day, they can confess about their existence.

Maybe one day, they'll confess about everything.

The ghost looked up to the couch to see the skeleton for once still there, his pinpricks diluted and grin easy. Chara huffed and smiled begrudgingly, thanking him for giving them the opportunity.

As if sensing their gaze, Sans shrugged and disappeared.

Chara blinked, but Frisk's hand on their arms pulled them back to the embrace they couldn't feel. Chara sniffled and buried their face in their partner's neck, trying to fool themselves for a moment that their parents were holding them as well.

The link hummed with growing determination and everything shone for a moment as a new SAVE appeared.

_*Hearing mom and dad's confession filled you with Determination._

_*Perhaps it's finally time for a new page._

_Chara?_ The ghost hummed. _I'm going to find a way to stop the madness._

_*I'll be here with you._

_…Thank you, partner._ Chara smiled and let Frisk spend their tears, knowing that those tears were happy for once.

Finally.

* * *

Asgore had to return to his house because of his duties so Frisk gave him a big embrace and a note they scribbled down on the pad and ripped out so they could say goodnight to him when he went to sleep. The former king was on his knees when he thanked the child for the precious act, holding them tightly as if scared to leave them alone, new tears flowing from his eyes. But then, he finally let go and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the street.

Frisk stood on the doorstep with Toriel for a long while before the child turned and grasped the boss monster's paw, looking up with a tired smile and gesturing inside.

Understanding, Toriel led them into the house and prepared some broth and soft vegetables, not wanting to upset Frisk's stomach at such a late hour. Frisk yawned and rubbed their eyes as they waited for their mother at the dining table, their body and mind used up after such a hectic day and the previous tortuous day.

_Chara?_

_*Hmm?_

_What are we going to do about **that**? I didn't sleep deeply enough for dreams up until now…_

_*I'll come with you right away so we can stop it from grabbing you. We're prepared this time. Hopefully, it got bored and won't bother us tonight._

_I'm scared._

_*I know… me too._ Chara squeezed Frisk's hand. _*But remember, it'll all be just a dream. It can't hurt you for real._

_…From one of the anime Alphys showed me there was this guy who could control his dreams. You think I can do the same?_

Chara sniggered a bit. _*That's called 'lucid dreaming' and that anime was total shit._

 _It was not! He managed to defeat the demons there!_ Frisk huffed. _I will do the same!_

 _*Such an admirable guy, only he charmed girls to do that…_ Chara rolled their eyes. _*But yeah, you can do the same. I believe you._

Frisk eyed them, pouting. _I get the feeling you're making fun of me._

 _*Who, me? Never._ Chara grinned. _*A wimpy can do anything~_

 _Chara~!_ Frisk whined, pinching Chara's arm. _I thought you were my friend._

 _*I am,_ Chara chuckled, _*But's it's also my job to tease you._

… _You're mean…_

 _*You're very welcome. But hey, at least you feel better now._ Chara smiled warmly. Frisk blinked and looked at the ghost, a small smile blooming on their fatigued features when they realized that the ghost was right.

_Thanks, Chara… you're the best._

_*Anytime._ Chara shrugged as Toriel emerged from the kitchen and placed the bowl in front of Frisk. The child gave a tight hug to their mother and proceeded to devour the food, only slowing down when the boss monster scolded them, giving a sheepish shrug in return.

"It's okay, my child, but I do not want you to choke on your food," Toriel said warmly, eyes brimming with love as she sat down next to them and kissed their hair. "Enjoy the food, my baby, it makes me happy to know that you like it."

Frisk blushed and smiled softly, sipping their soup contentedly.

As much as they were scared of going to sleep, they managed to ignore those feelings for the sake of enjoying the warmth and happiness bubbling inside of them.

Hopefully that would be enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the twenty-fifth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	26. Oedipus Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music:
> 
> from the words: Chara gave an airy laugh
> 
> His theme (slow build up ver.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A COINCIDENCE THAT BOTH CHRISTMAS AND HANNUKKA STARTED ON THE SAME DAY SO HAPPY HANNUKKA AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!
> 
> [URGENT: I CAN'T ACCESS MY TUMBLR DESPITE THE SITE SAYING THAT THE BUG HAS BEEN DEALT WITH! DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO CONTACT TUMBLR WITHOUT TUMBLR? SINCE THEIR EMAIL IS SHUT DOWN!]
> 
> SCARTALE HAVE BEEN FEATURED IN NICOLLE'S 'CORE ISSUES SEASON 4' CHAPTER 2, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (it's not canon to here. for example: there, chara is male. here they're born female but are they/them)
> 
> this chapter is a stepping stone to relieve frisk from one of the biggest problems they have. but it's not a problem that is over with, i just need it out of the way so frisk could heal properly. hopefully it'll be out of the way long enough ^^
> 
> also remember, no matter what you think is happening, frisk and chara do NOT love each other romantically, alright? got that? good. moving on.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: genocidal mode, flashback, stabbing, absorption, tears... lots of tears *giggle*
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

An hour later and Frisk had changed into snug pajamas and was tucked into their bed. Toriel sat on their bed as she stroked their hair, reluctant to leave for her bedroom.

Frisk wanted so badly to tell her to stay with them. They were scared of what the dream world would look like. Scared of facing the creature again.

 _*We can always ask sleep with mom, you know…_ Chara was holding them from behind, ready to sink into their mind at every given moment. Frisk mulled over the option for a moment before shaking their head mentally.

_I don't know how trying to wake me would affect the dream world. I don't want to risk anything…_

_*The last time she tried to wake you, her voice made you wake up from unconsciousness. I actually think it's a good idea._

_You sure?_ Frisk clutched Chara's hand under the blanket. Chara nodded and so Frisk took a deep breath and released their partner so they could motion for their mother to bring them the notepad and pencil.

Smiling, their mother complied and when the items were in their hands, they quickly wrote on it and turned it.

'Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared to sleep alone…'

Dark red eyes softened and Toriel nodded, "Why, of course, my child. Come, I'll bring you to my room."

Big paws lifted the child up and Frisk circled their arms around their mother's clothed shoulders, burying their face in the furry neck. Toriel chuckled and petted their back while walking out of their room.

"Such a small kitten…"

Frisk whined in mild annoyance at continuously being called a cat and Toriel laughed. "Sorry, sorry, you're a perfectly perfect human child."

Frisk smiled in approval at that.

They entered Toriel's room way too soon in Frisk's opinion, their mother tucking them both into her giant bed, pulling up the blanket to cover them both. Frisk snuggled to Toriel's chest.

"Goodnight, my child. Have good dreams." Toriel pressed her muzzle to their forehead and held them, falling asleep quickly.

Frisk, on the other hand, had a much harder time falling asleep. For all their apparent exhaustion, their fear from the dream world and the creature was too overwhelming to let them fall asleep properly.

 _*Just close your eyes and imagine the kind of dream you want to have…_ Chara mumbled into their ear. The child nodded and the ghost smiled, humming a soft song.

Frisk closed their eyes and imagined them sitting in the reading chair, holding a book open for Chara to read. The ghost always felt saddened that they couldn't read on their own so Frisk tried to take some time off on occasion and flip pages in a book for their partner, the link humming in happiness as the ghost satisfied their needs for mystery and suspense.

The child was just flipping a page when the familiar void of sleep took over and Frisk found themselves falling into the darkness, immediately sitting up and stopping the descent.

Chara appeared from above and Frisk had to stumble forward to catch them. The two collapsed onto the invisible floor, Chara sprawled over Frisk.

 _*Well, that was different than_ usual. Chara commented as they stood up and dusted themselves, helping the child to their legs and checking them for anything amiss. Frisk giggled and swatted the hands, taking one in theirs and leading Chara through the void, knowing where to go.

Soon, the void melted into the familiar meadow of flowers away from Mt. Ebott, different flowers covering the grass this time instead of the golden flowers.

Chara looked at Frisk questionably. _*This is seriously the place you always go to in your dreams?_

Frisk blushed and nodded. _This is where I passed to get to the mountain. I stayed for a few hours here since I liked the sunset view from that tree up here._

They pointed to the two's right, where the hill went upwards, a giant tree sprouting from the top, the rich green leaves and deep brown branches fanning outwards and creating a perfect shade umbrella. Chara hummed and shrugged. _*Well, we can always come here in the waking world. You don't have to keep away from the mountain. You haven't returned since that panic attack._

 _I know…_ Frisk smiled and squeezed Chara's hand, eyes firm. _Maybe when everything is over._

Chara nodded and smirked confidently. _*Obviously._

The two grinned at each other for a moment then turned to the mountain and charged forward, yelping when Chara's first step sent them tumbling on the flowers, scattering petals and grass everywhere.

 _Chara!_ Frisk exclaimed, coughing out flowers and dirt, glaring at their partner who sat up, unscathed. Chara shrugged nonchalantly and dusted themselves. _*Oops, didn't notice the soft spot._

Frisk scoffed at Chara's grin, the scoff falling at the shrunk red pupils.

 _Chara…_ The child's expression softened and Frisk sighed, crawling to their partner and engulfing them in a tight embrace. Chara blinked then chuckled humorlessly and clutched back, hiding their face in the small shoulder.

 _Don't worry, Chara. We can do this. Beli_ eve in me, okay? I need you there…" Frisk mumbled, remembering that their voice came back in the dream world. Chara jolted at the sudden voice. "Chara?"

The ghost drew back and held the child's hands. _*I almost forget how your voice sounded… you always sound so different in your head._

Frisk cleared their throat. "Well, I guess I just got used to not talking in some way?"

 _*I'm sorry…_ Chara looked away guiltily. The child winched at the tone and squeezed Chara's hands, eyes searching as they gazed at their partner.

"Chara… what happened that day at the lab? What are you hiding from me?" Frisk pressed when the ghost flinched and lowered their head. "Please tell me…"

 _*Not now,_ Chara shook their head, _*Not when we're about to face that freak. You need to be concentrating on it, not on what had happened._

Frisk raised a brow, but let it go, not wanting to scare their partner. "Okay… promise you'll tell me afterwards?"

The ghost sighed in resignation and nodded. _*I promise. Now how about we go already before it comes to us?_ They attempted to grin but failed, giving a low sigh when the child stood up and helped them up.

Frisk gave Chara a swift embrace before dragging them in the direction of the accursed mountain, the background melting away once more to reveal the throne room with the hundreds of golden flowers glittering in the filtered sunlight, giving a peaceful and nature-like atmosphere to the room.

Chara wanted to stay there and not leave, but their partner was tugging at their hand so they had to let themselves be pulled away from the silent tranquility.

"Oops, we went too far," Frisk forced themselves to giggle and dragged Chara to the barrier, the pounding sensation engulfing the two, the windy whispers swirling around them as both light and darkness existed around them.

The pair stood in front of the barrier, eyes wide with awe like the first time they had seen it just before the terrible battle with Asgore ensued.

Frisk took a deep breath and opened their trembling mouth, "Are you there…?"

Silence. Then something collided with Frisk and sent them to the floor with an alarmed shout, ripping their hand from Chara.

 _*Frisk!_ Chara snapped around and stopped when a big blood red knife appeared inches from their throat. Growling, they swatted the knife away and rushed to their partner, who was struggling in the hold of the new addition.

The child was pushing the other's face away, eyes blown wide with fear.

 _*Release them, you freak!_ Chara wrapped their arms around the abomination and pulled it away from the panicked child.

A cruel giggle was heard and the being disappeared from Chara's arms. The ghost stumbled back and quickly straightened, looking around for the creature. Frisk shook as they stood up on their unsteady legs and clutched Chara's sleeve, looking around as well.

 _*Frisk, it's only a dream._ Chara told Frisk, who nodded and closed their eyes in concentration, a soft bright red aura forming around them.

A yell sounded and a large crash boomed behind the two. The ghost turned around, holding the concentrating child behind them protectively and eyed the new addition to the dream world that was now trapped inside a determination red cage.

It was a strange horrific combination between Frisk and Chara, with the build of the latter and the head and hair of the former with the neck stitched grotesquely. It stumbled onto its feet, its sweater the color of a muddy turquoise with three brown stripes over it, torn at some places with the largest around the stomach. Its pants were blue shorts and the feet bare, cracks and ripped skin peppering the body.

The freak braced two hands on the bars and heaved itself up, an insane grin stretching its face, swirling black holes instead of eyes boring into the two.

 _*Are you okay there, Frisk?_ Chara asked the child in worry, getting a soft nervous hum in return.

The creature tilted its head as if a bit disappointed. **" _A cAgE?_ "**

A moment later a knife plunged into Chara's shoulder. The ghost shrieked in pain and fell on their knees, clutching their injured shoulder.

"Chara!" Frisk knelt down in front of them, eyes wide with fear and face a bit green. Chara took deep breathes and grinned weakly.

 _*It's a dream, Frisk_. The child gulped and placed their hands on the knife, screwing their eyes shut as they yanked the knife out. Chara let out a sharp curse, blood pumping out of the wound. Frisk immediately placed their hands on the hole, red aura appearing and going into the skin, the shoulder healing after a few moments.

The ghost sighed in relief and smiled proudly. _*See, this is your world. You can control it if you stay calm, okay?_

"O-okay," Frisk smiled back only to yelp when the creature nuzzled their shoulder, arms going around the child in a tight hug.

 _*You freak!_ Chara lashed at the creature, the freak immediately appearing several meters away, the struggling child still in its arms.

 **" _YoU cAmE tO mE~ i KnEw YoU wOuLd._ "** The entity giggled and gave a freezing kiss to Frisk's cheek. The child shuddered in disgust and bit their lip, a red aura slowly surrounding them and starting to go warmer and warmer until the aura was too hot to touch, causing the creature to release its hold. Frisk stumbled away, wiping their cheek and eyeing the creature.

"Why are you so intent on me? Why do you keep wanting me to RESET?" Frisk clutched their hands to their chest, their red aura shining darker and spreading, the floor around them turning boiling red.

Chara took a step back, feeling the smothering heat from the aura hitting their face despite being a good few meters away.

The entity glanced at its smoking hands, clenching them to fists and making the smoke go away in seconds, smiling grotesquely at the child.

 **" _YoU'rE mY cReAtEr._ "** It said as if it explained everything.

Frisk shook their head frantically. "I don't understand."

**" _I wAs CrEaTeD bY yOu To FuLfIlL yOuR wIsHeS._ "**

"I don't want to RESET! I don't want to be tortured! I didn't ask you to be created!" Frisk yelled angrily, tears streaming down their round cheeks, their body shaking from fear and the outburst. "I just wanted a normal life surrounded by my family! Is that too much to ask for!?"

The creature regarded the child for a long while, grin unmoving. Then, the creature shifted.

Quite literally.

The body bulged and swelled in different places, the skin and flesh crawling as if thousands of flies were fighting for freedom under the skin.

Frisk screamed in fright and scrambled back, their aura dissipating completely. Chara took advantage of that, running to the child's side and holding them, hiding the small face in their chest.

The ghost felt sick to their nonexistent stomach as the body started to settle, shoulder-length auburn hair falling over brown eyes and the usual grin. Cracks appeared around the eyes and throat, disappearing under the muddy turquoise sweater.

The new version of the creature no longer looked like a child sewing two dolls together but like a perfectly normal human being… with an insane grin and cracks.

The freak raised tanned hands and clasped them together, feeling the skin and fingers. Then it stretched and cracked its neck a few times, eyes wide with madness, red filling the eyeballs

Frisk shook.

 **" _AnD tHiS iS hOw I kNoW yOu DoN't MeAn It._ "** The creature said happily, walking towards them, **" _I tOlD yOu, I wAs BoRn FrOm YoUr WiShEs._ "**

Frisk shook their head. "N-no! I did not wish for any harm on my family!"

**" _YoU wIsHeD fOr tHeM tO nEvEr LeAvE yOu. YoU wIsHeD fOr ThEm To UnDeRsTaNd YoUr PaIn._**

**_AfTeR aLl, To LoVe Is To HuRt, IsN't It?_ ** **"**

Frisk's breath hitched and Chara felt the other relax in their arms. Alarmed, the ghost drew back from the child and gripped the smaller face, raising it to find blank eyes staring back.

_*Frisk?_

**" _YoU'd NeVeR uNdErStAnD oUr BoNd, StEaLeR,_ "** The creature stood before them and reached for Frisk's unresponsive body. Chara growled and pushed the freak away, holding Frisk closer to them.

 _*What did you do to them!?_ They yelled, shaking the child's shoulders. _*Come on, Frisk, it's a dream. Snap out of it! To love is not to hurt! Get it into your fucking head!_

Frisk blinked, their hands rising to hold their head, eyes swirling with unreadable emotions. "It's not… They were wrong…"

 _*Yes, whoever the fuck told you that was wrong!_ Chara exclaimed, dragging their partner further from the still grinning freak. Frisk nodded, taking several deep breathes and rubbing their eyes.

"It's not… It's not…"

 **" _BuT eVeRyOnE lOVe YoU, aNd ThEy HuRt YoU~_ "** The creature spread its arms.

Frisk exhaled shakily. "Shut up…"

The freak approached them, eyes gleeful. **" _ThEy NeEd To LeArN tHe TrUe MeAnInG oF lOvE!_ "**

Frisk shook, eyes screwed shut. "Shut up."

It spread its arms. **" _CoMe BaCk~_ "**

" **Shut up already!** "

Red aura exploded from Frisk's body and flung both Chara and the freak away, a huge circle of boiling red surrounding the trembling child. Chara groaned in pain, clutching their smoking chest that bore the brunt of the force, the sweater taking a black flaky look.

The creature laughed madly as it sat up, burnt face slowly healing back to normal. **" _YoU dId It! I kNeW iT!_ "**

Brown eyes snapped up in alarm and landed on Chara, pupils shrinking in horror at the state of their partner. Frisk screamed, curling onto themselves.

The creature's laugh ebbed away and it appeared by Frisk a moment later, crouching next to the child and embracing them, brushing their hair back. **" _ThAt'S It… tHaT's My cReAtEr… I mIsSeD yOu…_ "**

Frisk cried, chest heaving as they let the creature embrace them. Chara staggered onto their feet, still holding their chest. _*Frisk… it's all a dream! Don't listen to this freak. Please listen to me!_

The child shuddered and whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… I hurt Chara… I hurt them…"

The entity nodded, pleased. **" _BeCaUsE tHaT's YoUr TrUe SeLf. YoU wAnT tHaT. tHAt dAy At ThE lAb, YoU wErE sO… pUrE ThErE, eXcAtLy lIke I rEmEmBeReD yOu!_ "**

"The… the lab?" Frisk muttered in fear.

Chara felt like a boulder hit them in the chest and they rushed forward. _*Don't you dare!_

The creature grinned at the approaching ghost and pressed two fingers between Frisk's eyes. **" _YeS, pLeAsE rEmEmBeR._ "**

 _*NO!_ Chara shouted. Frisk's eyes grew wide as memories flashed before their eyes.

**Flashes behind their eyes and electricity piercing their SOUL.**

**PAIN.**

**PAIN.**

**SHATTER.**

**LOAD.**

**SHATTER.**

**LOAD.**

**HELP.**

**LOAD.**

**PAIN.**

**REVENGE.**

**KILL.**

**PAIN.**

**LOAD.**

**INFLICT.**

**DESTROY.**

**PLEASURE.**

**COLD…**

**PAIN.**

**LOAD.**

**PAIN.**

**HELP.**

**SAVE ME.**

**LOAD.**

**STOP IT!**

**TORTURE.**

**RUIN.**

**LOAD.**

**Kill…**

**Revenge…**

**Hurt…**

**So cold…**

**Dust…**

**" _ThAt'S iT._ "**

Frisk gasped as the memories swirled in their head, filling them with the bloodlust and pleasure they had felt back then.

**KILL.**

A cry was wrenched out of the gaping mouth.

 _*Frisk!_ Chara tried to push away the freak only to have them get pinned to the ground, a tanned hand crushing their throat.

The creature growled. **" _StOp GeTtInG iN ThE wAy!_ "**

 _*Why?_ Chara struggled and heaved, dread gripping their body when they felt Frisk's side of the link grow colder. _*If comedian is right, I also created you, so you'll want to listen to me, too!_

The freak blinked and gazed at them, red eyes dimming and the grin turning into an equally disturbing disgusted scowl. **" _YeAh… ThE mIsSiNg DeTeRmInaTiOn… HoW rEvOlTiNg…_ "**

 _*Excuse me!?_ Chara grabbed the arm pinning them down and punched the inner elbow, causing the creature to bend its arm and send itself to the floor, away from Frisk's frozen stiff body. Chara, coughing, crawled to the child and shook the small shoulders.

 _*Frisk, snap out of it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that earlier! But please fight this!_ Frisk's eyes were flashing between brown and red, small gasps leaving the wide open mouth and tears streaming down the chubby cheeks. The ghost bit their lip, pupils small with panic, and took a deep breathe, pressing their forehead to Frisk's, reaching through the link, shivering at the burning icy sensations scorching through their partner.

_*C'mon wimpy, come back. Whatever happened that day wasn't your fault. I had hurt you too. I made you kill yourself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But please, **please,** don't let the freak win._

Frisk shook, eyes dimming a bit and Chara felt hopeful.

Then something flashed in the link.

**Hands around throat.**

**Can't breathe.**

**Destroy.**

"Ah… a-ah…!" Frisk cried out after the flash, a loud beat echoing through the dream world.

**Hurt.**

Something snapped within the child and they screamed.

Then the scream was cut off and Frisk's head lolled down, slumping forward in Chara's grip.

 _*Frisk? Frisk!_ Chara shook the unresponsive body. _*Come on, Frisk, answer me!_

The link trembled and the child raised their head, eyes shining red with bloodlust.

The void thrummed in excitement.

Chara stiffened and braced themselves, panic and fear filling them when their partner's face contorted into a wrongly pleased smile.

"So it was right…" Frisk giggled madly, eyes glowing with insanity… "I always knew it…" small cold hands came up to cup Chara's face, a dark grin nearly splitting the child's face to half.

"Say, Chara… remember when you said that we'd always be together?" Glowing red eyes narrowed in a smile. The ghost gulped and nodded weakly, not able to wrench themselves away from the slanted eyes. Frisk hummed and their fingernails dug into the cheeks, Chara biting back a pained cry when the nails pierced through the skin and drew blood.

"Come on… don't hold it back…" Frisk giggled, not flinching when freezing hands circled their midsection nor when the freak's face was pressed to the back of their neck.

Chara growled, but their hands were suddenly grabbed and bolted to the floor, the void gripping their wrists.

Frisk smiled in delight and the freak giggled. **" _I mIsSeD iT._ "**

The deranged child turned to the creature and blinked. "And when did you get here?"

The creature blinked in confusion, distorted face pouting like a child. **" _YoU cReAtEd Me HeRe… At ThE BaRrIeR. I'vE bEeN wItH yOu EvEr SiNcE!_ "**

"Oh…" Frisk shrugged, releasing Chara's bleeding face and turning fully to the creature, an excited grin etched once more onto their lips. "So you're like my child."

The creature nodded eagerly.

"And you wanted me to RESET because of that."

 **" _YeS! i FiNaLlY gOt To YoU!_ " **It exclaimed and flung its arms around the child's neck, peppering their face with kisses. Frisk laughed and slowly detangled themselves from the being's hold, cupping its shoulders.

Chara nearly retched in disgust and terror while the creature vibrated in glee, its face shifting to a younger version of Frisk's face, the long bangs covering its face. **" _ArE YoU gOiNg To Do It?_ "**

Frisk hummed in thought, stealing a glance at the wide eyed ghost, who was pleading with them. Then the deranged eyes glowed in glee and turned back to the creature, standing up and offering a hand to it.

The being grabbed it zealously and stood up, following Frisk while shooting a pleased ear-splitting grin at Chara's direction.

Chara trembled, chest a block of ice and mind too muddled with fear to comprehend the occurring. Frisk went mad. Frisk is going to RESET. And there was nothing they could do…

 _*Frisk! **Please!**_ They begged, _*Don't do this! Don't undo everything. Please come back! FRISK!_

The child faltered at their next step, determination red flickering back to the ghost and face losing a bit of its insanity.

The creature growled and stood before Frisk, blocking their view of the ghost, and caressed the chubby face.

**" _CoMe On. DoN't StOp NoW._ "**

Frisk blinked as if waking from a deep sleep and grinned insanely, giggling as they dragged the creature away.

Chara slumped in their binds, their face falling down in defeat, tears flowing down and dripping onto the floor along with the blood from their punctured cheeks.

So this is the end, huh? To think that they came here to confront the freak only to fall into its trap. It was waiting for it, wasn't it? It wanted them to come. It wanted Chara to be too scared to tell Frisk about the lab. Everything… everything they had worked up to this point was pointless at the end.

So fucking worthless.

Chara hiccupped just as a loud glitched yelp was heard and they snapped their head up to see Frisk and the freak stand at the edge of the room, the void extending from where the surface should have been.

The one that gave the yelp was the freak, which was dangling from said edge by Frisk's surprisingly strong grip on its sweater.

Chara's eyes widened in confusion, realizing that they had missed a whole conversation.

Frisk tilted their head, features darkening as the malicious excited grin took over the small face, shining eyes narrowed to happy half crescents.

The creature flailed, reaching to caress the child's cheek. **" _WhY?_ "**

Frisk sniggered, eyes glowing brightly as they bent over the shockingly fearful creature, the void's tendrils rising to circle around the freak's legs. "Because to love is to hurt, my dear, dear creation."

They tightened their grip.

Frightened red eyes widened and the freak grinned uncertainly. **" _M-mOm?_ "**

Frisk smirked with an ominously delighted huff. "Goodbye, my child."

They let go and the void sprung upwards to swallow the creature whole, its inhuman shrieks and screams echoing in the room, small fingers brushing against Frisk's eyes before being eaten by the void, the bundle dragging the screaming creature into its depths.

Frisk laughed in pure demented joy as the void shifted, absorbing all noise from the creature and settling as if nothing was ever there.

After a long silence the child gave a pleased hum and finally turned to the wide eyed ghost still trapped on the floor.

 _*Wh-what… what did you do?_ Chara stammered, their eyes locked with the crazed red orbs. Frisk gave an elated smile and strode forward, the red aura engulfing them, taking a menacing purplish tint to it.

"It annoyed me so I got rid of it. It'll come back, but only if I feed it more determination and negativity, but for now…" Frisk knelt before Chara, "Let's talk about you."

 _*Me?_ Chara took a deep breath, _*What about the RESET?_

"Oh, that?" Frisk rolled their eyes and a book sized button appeared, glowing cheery yellow. "I don't know why, but it still makes me sick to look at it, so I won't bother with it," They waved their hand dismissively and the button dissipated.

That made hope rekindle in Chara's chest. Frisk was fighting their insanity. They grinned weakly and gestured to their bound arms. _*So how about you get me out of those things?_

Frisk eyed them and a sick smile bloomed on their lips, the child sitting comfortably in front of the ghost and tracing the void's tendrils, the emptiness rising in answer.

Chara's breath hitched in fear, which made Frisk giggle. "Nope. I can't have you run away."

 _*What are you planning?_ The ghost questioned in alarm, bending back as far as possible when the child drew closer, red aura freezing their burnt chest. Frisk giggled again, eyes glowing blood red.

"Did you forget, Chara? In this world… **_it's kill or be killed, right?_** "

Chara heaved and squeezed their eyes shut, preparing themselves for pain. Only for arms to circle around them and for a face to press to their burnt skin. The ghost chanced a peek and saw Frisk embrace them.

They relaxed in relief. _*Frisk—_

Something pierced them through the chest.

Chara stiffened and slowly looked down to see a knife imbedded in their flesh just above of where the locket sat. Childish giggling echoed in their ears as pain begun to overwhelm their senses. Chara gave a pained gasp and slumped forward, body falling over the laughing insane child.

"Oh, this is the best!" Frisk chortled, poking the edge of the knife that poked out of Chara's back, playing with the blood spreading and digging their nails into the flesh. "It has been such a long time~"

Chara coughed, choking on their blood and gritting their teeth at the pain. _*W-why…?_

"Why? Because you tried to kill me," The laughter stopped and Frisk growled, "No one would ever kill me again. Not even you."

Chara gave an airy laugh, tears and blood streaming down their face hidden in Frisk's shoulder. _*I'm so sorry, Frisk… I'm so sorry I hurt you… I never meant to…_

"Shut up. Just die already." The knife twisted and the ghost wheezed as more pain flared up, blood clogging their throat. They coughed, spraying blood everywhere.

_*Please… Frisk—_

The knife came out and plunged inside again. "Shut up already!"

_*F-Frisk._

The action was repeated. "Shut up!"

 _*Wim-wimpy…_ Frisk stiffened and begun to shake, hands holding the knife handle and pushing it deeper.

"Shut up."

Chara coughed out blood, determination bubbling in them. _*Wimpy, crybaby, partner, Frisk—_

Frisk screamed and pushed Chara away, scrambling back and clutching their head.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **_Shut up!_** " They shouted, giving a shaky grin, eyes flickering then returning to bright determination red. "I… I just need to kill everyone. I just need to protect myself…"

Chara gurgled, eyes hazy from the pain. _*F-Frisk…_

The child snapped up, face contorted in an insane grin, eyes wide with fear. "Just gotta protect myself. Everyone dying is the best feeling. Blood and dust—"

_*P-partner…_

The void shook and Frisk screamed, bending over while clutching their head. " ** _SHUT UP!_** "

Tendrils of the void surrounded Frisk's arms and straightened them up, the child looking at the wisps in distress. "What?"

The void shook and Frisk's grin came back shakily. "That's true… that's true. I can stop their voice from tormenting me. Such a bright idea." The small human turned around, sclera turning red.

Chara's breath hitched and the ghost coughed as more blood came up, powerless to stop the crazed determined child.

Frisk raised their hand and wisps of void surrounded Chara's throat, squeezing.

The ghost choked, struggling in their binds. _*F-Fr-r-r-isk!_

Frisk growled and clenched their raised hand just when the room shook. The child stumbled back and the binds around Chara's throat loosened, letting the ghost cough and let the blood out properly.

Frisk heaved and straightened up, snapping their eyes around in alarm when the room shook again.

Only this time for warmth to surround the room as if a blanket had fallen over it.

The deranged child and the ghost looked all over for the source of the warmth.

" _My child. Please wake up…_ "

Frisk blinked.

" _My baby? You're having a nightmare. Wake up._ "

Chara looked up, a hopeful smile blooming on their face.

" _Frisk, I love you, please answer me…_ "

The void disappeared, bringing the room back to normal, and Frisk toppled forward, crashing into a heap on the floor, gripping their hair as they shook, gasps and strangled screeching coming from them.

Chara scrambled onto their feet and rushed to the child, ignoring the knife in their chest and the ache in their throat as they held the child gingerly, too apprehensive to cradle them.

_*Frisk, please stay determined. Please don't give in…_

The child gave a cry and a spasm, body convulsing in the ghost's arms as they screamed. "No. no! She's going to kill me! I'm going to die! I'm scared! No! **_No!_** "

 _*Frisk… no one is going to hurt you…_ Chara grabbed the hands and kissed the clenched fists, clutching them together and gazing into Frisk's bright red sclera. _*Please trust me. We all made mistakes, but we never wanted to hurt you. We want you safe. Please… come back…_

Frisk shook, insanity still gripping them. "You're lying. You're going to kill me. I'm going to get hurt again. Stop it! Let me go!" The child struggled to release their hands, the link both freezing and scorching, buzzing with fear and bloodlust.

 _*Frisk… listen to my voice… please remember what we have…_ Chara held the cold hands to their chest with one hand, using the other one that was freed to cup Frisk's cheek. _*Remember, wimpy._

Frisk heaved, eyes wide as they looked at the warmly smiling ghost. "S-stop… stop this. I hate this. I don't like this. It hurts. It hurts. STOP!"

The red aura exploded, slashing at Chara like a hurricane, but the ghost held on, winching as their skin stung and ached with fresh blood oozing from the multiple grazes. Frisk writhed, trying to yank their hands away from Chara.

"Release me already! I'm going to kill everyone! I'm going to be safe!" Frisk laughed dementedly, eyes glowing once more. "I can already see all those monsters dying. It's the best feeling! It's so fun—"

Chara squeezed Frisk's cold cheeks with two fingers, shutting the other up. Frisk froze, red tears starting to fall from the determination filled eyes.

Chara shook their head. _*Frisk, you're just scared. I promised you I would always be there for you, right?_

Frisk stared, the tears seeming to seep the red from their eyes the longer they fell, slowly turning the sclera back to white. The child quivered, shaking their head frantically despite not breaking eye-contact.

"Lies! You tried to kill me. You're just like them. They said they loved me and they hurt me. They tried to kill me. I can't die. I don't want to die. Please don't kill me—"

 _*I won't. I promise. I swear upon our SOUL that I won't ever hurt you again._ Chara took a deep breath and released the hands, not letting Frisk move before sweeping them into a tight embrace.

Frisk stiffened, hands still up. Then the child begun to thrash, hitting the ghost again and again, trying to get the ghost off of them. "No! NO! Leave me alone! I'll kill you! I'll hurt you!"

 _*Shh… Shh…_ Chara brushed the long hair, kissing it warmly, _*It's okay to be scared. You have been hurt so much. But stay Determined, okay? Mom is in the waking world. Sans helped you before. And as much as I hate them for killing us so many times, I can't deny that they are good people. They are your friends._

"No… please… stop this…"

Chara smiled. _*Please don't stop being Frisk-the wimpy human who somehow managed to befriend everyone and free them at the same time, okay?_ They gave a sad chuckle. _*Please stay my partner, okay?_

Frisk screamed and cried, still struggling in Chara's arms, the ghost waiting patiently.

Then, slowly, the thrashing lost its ferocity and grew weaker, the child panting against Chara's shoulder.

"I…I…" They gasped, straining against Chara's arms before slumping forward, the chilled skin warming up as they raised their reddish eyes to the red pupils, the color washing away completely and leaving behind watery brown orbs.

Chara grinned faintly. _*There you go._

Frisk hiccupped, big hot tears rolling from blown wide eyes. Then with a childish cry, Frisk buried their face in the other's chest, chubby fingers clutching at the sweater while agonized cries wrenched themselves out of the child.

"I-I'm so-ho-rry!" Frisk wept, words airy and voice pitched, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I'm so-ho-orry!"

Chara took a deep relieved breath, letting out a sob and holding the child tighter. _*Shh… shh… it's okay, Frisk… it's okay… it was all just a bad dream…_

"Cha-ha-ra!" Frisk bawled, shoulders shaking, "Chara!"

_*I'm here, partner. I'm here… I'm not going anywhere._

"Ah-ahuuuuaahuuaa!" Frisk cried in response, convulsing in their partner's arms, purplish-red aura leaking out of them and rising to the ceiling, disappearing into the air.

But none noticed as the ghost held the human, rocking them gently and mumbling soft words to the trembling child.

_*It's over, Frisk. It's over. You don't have to be afraid anymore… you're safe…_

Frisk nodded and borrowed into the warmth of their partner, bright red aura coating them and surrounding Chara as well, all the cuts and the stab healing, the knife clattering onto the floor.

Chara relaxed as the pain went away and their throat was freed from the ache.

The tears slowed and Frisk relaxed in the embrace, weary whimpers leaving their hoarse throat.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Frisk whispered, throat to raw to talk louder. Chara hummed and nodded, rubbing the other's back soothingly. Frisk sniffled. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

 _*Frisk…_ Chara drew back and held Frisk's face up so they could lock eyes properly. Frisk shook, lip bitten and body tense. Probably thinking Chara is going to punish them or worse for what they have done.

The ghost's gaze softened and the scared teen's mouth curled up.

Chara smiled brightly for the first time.

Frisk's eyes widened at the image of the toothy grin and closed eyes that despite the weariness hanging at the edges, was the purest smile Chara had ever showed.

Warmth filled the child.

"Chara?"

 _*Partner…_ Chara pressed their foreheads together, still smiling brightly but opening their eyes to gaze softly at Frisk. _*I already forgave you long ago._

Frisk's breath hitched and they opened and closed their mouth in shock. Chara's smile dimmed but stayed soft as the ghost awaited their response.

Frisk hiccuped and the child smiled back just as radiantly as the ghost's, joyful tears spilling over as they stammered. "I...I...I'm so glad..."

After all, Chara was one to never forgive easily. In all the time that Frisk had known them, they had only forgiven once.

They have forgiven only one single person.

Asriel.

Frisk's heart swelled in pure happiness when they realized that Chara had never resented them, that Chara looked at them in the same way their partner had looked at Asriel. That despite everything that Frisk made Chara suffer through… That Chara was willing to forgive them. To not give up on them. To stay with them.

Chara chuckled at their expression. _*Why are you so happy about?_

Frisk beamed, still crying as they hugged their partner properly. "Nothing."

_*Well, happy-for-no-reason-whatsoever, ready to wake up? Mom is worried like hell over you._

Frisk nodded, suddenly worried a bit for their mother's reaction. "Will you be with me?"

 _*Of course, idiot. Got no other place to be at,_ Chara laughed and hugged the child back. _*Love you, Frisk._

"Love you, too, Chara…" Frisk smiled and closed their eyes, the room fading into the void and yanking them away, flinging them back to the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those disappointed that the freak has been dealt with so easily... it hasn't, that's the problem. frisk got rid of it using genocidal mode, not by being healed mentally. so it'll be back. hopefully frisk would be strong enough mentally to properly deal with it when it does.
> 
> And this marks the end of the twenty-sixth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	27. Fallen's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the reason why this chapter is so late is because i just came back from an anime convention the city over and i am dead tired. also, this chapter had been the product of my writer's block so don't judge too hard.
> 
> also, that means that the sunday chapter would be delayed or not posted since i won't have time to write a chapter from today because i'm out again for the weekend. sorry about all the fuss and hope that you would enjoy my story nonetheless ^^
> 
> my tumblr has returned! i'm so happy!
> 
> SCARTALE HAVE BEEN FEATURED IN NICOLLE'S 'CORE ISSUES SEASON 4' CHAPTER 2, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! (it's not canon to here. for example: there, chara is male. here they're born female but are they/them)
> 
> wanted to spice up the story a bit and so if you have any requests for scenes to occur in the story, please tell me and i'll see if i can integrate them into the story, alright? might help me get ideas for future events ^^
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Flashback, sickness
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Chara woke up and immediately sat up, turning to their left to see Toriel cradling the small form of their partner. At the sight of their mother, they got a Déjà vu from the very first time they had encountered the freak and winched despite themselves.

Their mother on the other hand was still sitting on the bed, softly patting Frisk's cheek.

"My child? Please hear me. You're having a nightmare. Wake up. I can make everything better, okay? Just talk to me…" Toriel softly muttered like a mantra, mouth pressed to a thin line and creases around the eyes darkening the fur in straight lines.

Chara sighed in relief and settled next the two, placing their hand on Frisk's warm forehead. _*Can you hear me, wimpy?_

Silence… then the link hummed and Frisk's weary voice echoed very faintly through it. _Cha…ra…?_

Chara frowned in worry. _*Are you alright, Frisk?_

 _I…_ _I'm so… tired…_ Frisk's side of the link hummed. _I… don't feel like I… slept at all…_

 _*That's because you haven't, wimpy,_ Chara exhaled and flicked the nose, making it subtle enough so Toriel won't notice it, _*Wake up first and reassure mom before going back to sleep, okay?_

 _…Okay…_ Frisk shifted like their body was made out of lead and turned to curl in Toriel's arm, causing the boss monster to freeze.

"Frisk? Are you awake?"

Frisk yawned and nodded, slowly raising their eyes, Chara noticing heavy bags underneath them, and forced their lips to quirk up.

Toriel gave a relieved exhale and brushed the long hair back. "I'm so glad. Did you have a nightmare? Do you want me to make a cup of hot cocoa?"

Frisk nodded and then gave a shake of the head, opting to lay their head back on their mother's chest and close their eyes, too tired to actually move anymore.

Toriel sighed and nodded back. "Alright, I understand. But I'm here if there is any more nightmares, okay?"

Frisk nodded and dozed off, the link quieting down gently like it usually did when Frisk fell asleep.

Chara observed Toriel, watching how the boss monster held Frisk closer and begun to hum a very familiar tone.

Jealousy ached in their chest, but Chara didn't pay mind to it as they closed their eyes and let the music alleviate the chaos that swirled in them, the fear and the panic, the fresh memories of their partner's insanity without their own crippling sanity to mask the images causing them to shiver.

The ghost curled and went over what had happened in the dream world.

First, they were walking to the mountain. Everything was fine and dandy until that freak yanked Frisk away. Frisk managed to fight it off until…

**" _AfTeR aLl… tO lOvE iS tO hUrT._ "**

What did that freak mean? And why did it affect Frisk so much? Chara knew they kept many things from their partner, but Frisk had told them everything from their pre-underground life—

**"Do you have a secret that no one knows? Not even your closest friends and family?"**

**Chara had turned to stare at Frisk, who was lamenting over the question, kicking their legs back and forth.**

_***Frisk?** _

**Frisk took a deep breath, face turning stony.**

**'Yes.'**

Chara felt a chill go up their spine and the ghost snapped their gaze to the sleeping child nestled in the giant arms of the nodding off boss monster.

 _*Frisk… what are you hiding from me?_ Chara thought solemnly.

Frisk didn't answer them, sleeping too deeply to hear their thoughts, but the link gave a soothing thrumming at the worry brimming in the ghost.

Chara gazed at the child for a very long time, wondering if they should join them in the dream world. But at the end reconciled with the reasoning that Frisk had been through enough for the night. The grilling would have to come later.

After all, the ghost learned the hard way that secrets between the two ended up almost ruining everything they had worked up for.

Well, at least the freak had been dealt with… not the way Chara wanted it to happen, but it happened and since it would be back, they need to make certain that Frisk will be mentally capable to withhold the abomination's influence.

 _*God, this is so messed up…_ Chara sighed jadedly and curled next to their mother, closing their eyes to go into a deep nap, hoping to regain their strength since things will be _very_ different from now on…

But for some reason, they felt hope instead of despair bubble inside of them.

Even temporarily, a big problem had been dealt with, and Frisk can stop worrying about the freak for the near future.

Maybe they can finally properly heal without any more interruptions.

Chara grinned and let themselves zone out, filled with Determination.

* * *

Frisk slept until the afternoon, mind still very exhausted from the whole ordeal.

When they woke up, their head pounded in pain and fatigue coated their bones.

Toriel placed a paw over their forehead and clacked her tongue, quickly rushing to the bathroom and coming back with a thermometer, telling the child to hold it in their mouth for a minute before giving the verdict.

They had a fever.

They were sick.

Honestly, Chara wasn't surprised. Everything in the past few months had been so hectic and Frisk's body had been pushed to the brink again and again. It was no wonder that the minute everything had been resolved, that it let itself go.

Frisk was once more trapped in bed and had to keep eating soup and porridge.

At this point, the child was getting tired of soup, glaring at it when their mother brought it. Toriel giggled at the expression but firmly told them that to get better, they needed to eat things that won't upset their stomach.

The child reluctantly ate the broth afterwards, thinking of ways to destroy all soup in the house, making Chara crack up at the images.

Then Toriel told Frisk that they needed to sleep after taking medicine, shaking her head at the protests, using her motherly tone to stop any arguments.

Chara sighed as they sat by Frisk an hour later, seeing the restless child shift in the bed and toss and turn, not finding a good position to fall asleep to.

Finally, the ghost got frustrated with their partner's constant complaints and simply whacked the other across the head, smirking when they got a glare.

_*Stop fussing around and go to sleep if you want to get better, wimpy._

Frisk pouted and turned away from them. _You can move around. You're not trapped like me._

Chara chuckled. _*Oh, because I can actually touch things and do more interesting stuff like read or play video games other than watching people._

Frisk flinched and turned back to face their partner. _Sorry…_

Chara grinned and patted the child's hair. _*Nah, it's fine. Just try sleeping, alright? Or maybe ask mom to read you something?_

Frisk considered it for a moment before nodding and sitting up, about to climb down the bed when Chara suddenly remembered their earlier note to self and stopped their partner, shrugging when they got a confused stare.

_*Sorry, just remembered I wanted to talk with you about something really important._

_Oh… okay…_ Frisk sat back down and Chara sat next to them, playing with their locket.

_What is it, Chara?_

_*Frisk… remember what happened before the freak forced the memories onto you?_ They looked down, not missing Frisk's jolt.

_I… I think?_

Chara took a deep breath. _*What did it mean by… by 'To love is to hurt'?_

Frisk tensed and curled, body shaking. _Why are you bringing it up now?_

 _*Well…_ Chara sighed. _*I just realized that secrets never did any good for us and… and it used those words to force itself onto you… perhaps… maybe it's time to expose our secrets? So no one can ever use our past against us?_

Frisk trembled, the link buzzing with fear and grief. Chara exhaled and circled their arms around Frisk, murmuring soothing words into the long hair.

_*You don't have to now. But… it's just something you should consider. I don't want to be used against you ever again. It felt too horrible… I feel so terrible for making you go through this…_

_Chara…_ Frisk gulped and turned to embrace Chara back, burying their face in their partner's shoulder. _I'm so sorry… I hurt you so badly… I made you suffer and… and…_

 _*Shh… sh… it wasn't your fault. None of it was ever your fault. And besides, I already forgave you, wimpy…_ Chara held the child tighter, patting the dark strands fondly. _*Don't think about it anymore, okay? I'm sorry for asking…_

Frisk shook their head. _No… you were right about asking me that. I never thought I was actually still affected by this… I never thought too much of it until Dr. Nil._

Chara hummed and placed their cheek on Frisk's hair. _*How about we wait until you're well to talk about this?_

Frisk snuggled into the warmth of the ghost and nodded. _Please._

The ghost chuckled. _*Well, should we go and ask for a bedtime story?_

Frisk pouted and Chara laughed. The child protested. _I'm not a child!_

 _*But you're only nine. That's like… a newborn!_ Chara mocked and got a shove in response, the ghost falling back and phasing through the bed. Rolling their eyes, the ghost floated up and grinned at the annoyed child. _*Aw, you were trying to push me?_

Frisk poked their tongue out at the ghost and lied on the bed, turning away from them and pulling the covers up.

Chara sniggered and lied on the bed as well, embracing Frisk gently. _*Many many years ago, far away from here, lived a little princess…_

Frisk's side of the link hummed in surprise and warmth, the child smiling fondly when the ghost continued their tale. Chara rolled their eyes but didn't stop, their voice growing softer and warmer.

_*And the princess climbed the tall tower, looking out for the infamous wizard rumored to be residing on the top level of the tower…_

Frisk fell asleep moments into the story.

* * *

**"Remember, my sweet. Never let anyone control your life." A hand had brushed their hair back and warm arms circled around them. "I wish… I wish I could get you out of here…"**

**"It's okay," They had said, "I promise I'll find a way to get us both out of here."**

**A chuckle. "You're so precious, my sweet. You're the only reason I still keep hope."**

**Their eyes had widened and they clutched the arms, tearing up. "Are you leaving?"**

**"Oh, no, of course not!" Lips were pressed to their hair. "I'll always be here for you."**

**They had smiled happily. "Me too!"**

**A blink.**

**A dimmed room.**

**A sprawled form on the floor, a hulking shadow looming over it.**

**They were curled on the side, trembling as the floor shook from the shadow's steps. The shadow had moved to face them, a smirk forming over the top.**

**"So this is what she had been keeping… such a gem." The shadow grew closer and they had pressed themselves to the wall, fearful eyes glued to the hulking form, head rising as the form came closer. They sobbed, squeaking when something grabbed their hair and beginning to struggle when they were lifted up.**

**"Leave me alone!" They had cried in pain and fear. The grin came closer.**

**"Don't you want your mommy to be back and free?" They froze and looked at the shadow. Their hair was shaken and they cried in pain. "Don't you!?"**

**"I do! I do! Please, I would do anything!" They had begged. A snigger was heard and they were promptly released. They had fell onto the floor, and held their head, crying from the stinging.**

**Their chin was grabbed and forced up, the shadow millimeters from their face. They had whimpered.**

**The grin stretched up. "Great. You'll start tomorrow."**

**Then it released them and disappeared out of the room. They had looked around, frantically searching for any signs of the shadow, crawling quickly to the crumpled form on the floor, flinching at the red sticky wetness surrounding the form.**

**"Mom?" They had placed a hand on a thin shoulder and shook it gently, not wanting to cause pain for their mother. "Mom? Are you sleeping? He's gone…"**

**A groan and heavy eyes had opened, the woman giving a small cough that had more of the wetness coming out of it. "M-my sweet…"**

**"Mom," They had smiled in relief, "I freed you!"**

**The heavy eyes had widened in confusion then in horror. "No… n-no, my sweet. You didn't agree…"**

**They had nodded meekly, getting scared from the woman's expression. "Said that I would you have back if I do…"**

**The woman begun to cry and placed a hand on their cheek. "I'm so sorry, my sweet… I'm… I'm so sorry…" She took a deep breath and coughed, "Listen, my sweet. You… you must listen closely to me now."**

**"Yes mom?"**

**"Never trust anyone's kindness…" The woman had smiled. "It's very rare for someone to truly give with no reason… please be careful."**

**"Okay mom… are you going back to sleep?" The hand on their cheek trembled.**

**"Yes, my sweet… I'm very tired… I love you very much, don't ever forget that…"**

**They nodded. "Love you too, mom."**

**The woman nodded and smiled weakly. "G-good… Stay strong, my sweet…**

**Stay determined, Chara."**

Eyes snapped open and the ghost sat up, breath labored and body trembling as the last tendrils of the flashback left them.

What brought this on? They didn't think of that period of their life since… since they went to the park with Frisk. The ghost sighed and lied back on the bed, holding Frisk close to them and burying their face in the brown hair.

Why is it that anything they try to protect always ends up suffering? Are they cursed? Are they damned to always bring suffering to people they love? First mom, then Asriel, and now Frisk.

A whimper left their mouth and they held Frisk tighter, curling protectively over them. _*I'm sorry, Frisk… I'm sorry for not being able to protect you…_

 _What are you talking about?_ Chara jolted at the response, looking down to see Frisk yawn and open their eyes, looking curiously at the ghost. _Are you okay, Chara?_

 _*Since where were you awake, you sneaky brat?_ Chara huffed and flicked Frisk's nose, getting a squawk in reply.

Frisk pouted and turned so they were hugging Chara back. _You're not allowed to talk down on yourself._

Chara sighed. _*But I wasn't able to protect you from the monsters… I wasn't able to protect you from the freak… I'm useless here—_

Small chubby hands landed on their cheeks and squashed them together, making their mouth pucker. Chara blinked and looked down at the scowling child.

 _You're not allowed to speak for the next ten minutes!_ Frisk declared childishly. Chara raised a brow in amusement and Frisk pouted. _You protected me. You saved me. You saved Asriel. You saved everyone! Don't ever think that you are useless, got that?_

Chara giggled, the noise coming out awkwardly from their squashed face. Frisk smiled and released the ghost, hugging them fiercely.

_I don't want a different guide. I don't want a different partner. You are exactly who I needed, Chara. I don't want you to leave ever, okay?_

**"Are you leaving?"**

**"I'll always be here for you."**

Chara's eyes softened and the ghost released a small wet chuckle, nodding. _*Of course, partner._

Frisk beamed, grinning toothily back. _Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think of the little peak into chara's past? *smirk* please do tell me~
> 
> And this marks the end of the twenty-seventh installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	28. It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i managed to write this from scratch in two days... it's crappy but at least i'm on schedule, no?
> 
> wanted to spice up the story a bit and so if you have any requests for scenes to occur in the story, please tell me and i'll see if i can integrate them into the story, alright? might help me get ideas for future events ^^
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Terrible puns (i suck at them ;-;).
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk felt much better the next day, the fever gone and headache only a dull ache now. Toriel prepared them a breakfast made out of pancakes and strawberry jam with a glass of milk. Frisk hummed a happy noise at the new food and sat down eagerly, inhaling the heavy smell of baking goods and strawberry, the rain outside hitting the window lulling them into a relaxed state. They picked up the fork and was about to wolf down the pancakes when faced with their mother's stern gaze. The child blinked owlishly and slowed down their speed.

Chara was laughing at Frisk's mental grumbling about how they wanted to eat the delicious fluffy pancakes faster. The ghost shook their head in amusement and patted the dark hair. _*Eating slowly will make the meal tastier so be a nice kid and listen to your mom._

 _I bet you were never a slow eater,_ Frisk retorted but stopped grumbling.

Chara smirked. _*Really? You really think so?_

Frisk blinked in confusion, startling when Chara appeared before them with a shit-eating grin. _Chara?_

 _*Fun fact, wimpy,_ Chara's smirk grew, _*Az was the one to eat his food quickly. I liked eating slowly and savoring e~very bit of the food._

Frisk pouted. _Will you ever let me win an argument?_

 _*Nope._ Chara chuckled and turned so they were lying on the table on their back, head tilted back to look at the child. _*Where's the fun in letting you win? Besides, I'm older and so I always win._

 _Meanie…_ Frisk huffed and finished their breakfast. _So what should we do for today? It's raining, so no going outside, and it's Sunday so there is no school._

Chara tilted their head back so they were seeing Frisk. _*You want to go back to school so soon?_

Frisk nodded, a bit embarrassed. _I miss my friends and school is fun._

 _*When you're not in class, you mean._ Chara rolled their eyes.

_I'm not stupid!_

_*Never said you were_ , Chara shrugged. _*You know the material, you just don't pay attention in class._

 _But it's boring…_ Frisk pouted as they took their plate to the sink, glad that Toriel went back to her room so their conversation with Chara wasn't overseen.

" **morning, kiddo.** " The child startled at the new voice and turned to the kitchen's door, where a familiar skeleton clad in his signature blue jacket stood. Frisk brightened up and ran up to the skeleton, catching him in a big embrace.

Sans chuckled and patted their hair with his long bony fingers. " **glad to see that you are doing better.** "

Frisk nodded and buried their face in his wool lining. The monster chuckled and snapped his fingers, a familiar small animal skull appearing with Frisk's notepad and pencil. Frisk drew back to gaze at the creature in awe, lowering their eyes to the skeleton.

Said monster blinked and grinned wider. " **go on. it won't bite.** "

Frisk nodded and raised a slightly shaking hand to the skull, hesitating a bit at the sharp teeth.

Chara snorted. _*The comedian won't risk hurting you, idiot._

Frisk smiled and placed their fingers on the area between the eyesockets, jolting at the buzz of magic emitting from the rough surface. The skull turned a bit up to gaze at them, empty sockets gazing back without any emotion.

Frisk blinked and looked at Sans in question. The skeleton shrugged. " **it's not alive.** "

 _Oh…_ Frisk thought and rubbed the bony surface, gliding their fingers all over the curves, slopes and indents of the structure, enjoying the roughness warmed by magic.

" **I can't move things with my magic so those skulls are a great way to make sure I don't have to get up.** " Sans winked at them and they giggled, Chara rolling eyes next to them.

_*Seriously, if I didn't know better I would say he's forcing himself to be lazy just for the shits and giggles._

Frisk giggled at the thought. _He's too lazy to do that._

 _*True._ Chara smirked. _*So are you going to use the notepad?_

Frisk nodded and took the items from the skulls' jaw and quickly scribbled something and turned it to Sans, hands shaking a bit despite the determination.

'Last night Chara and I confronted the creature.'

Sans stiffened and his eyesockets went dark, the small skull disappearing. Frisk looked down and Sans immediately placed bony fingers on the shaking chubby fingers, having to look up since the skeleton was shorter than Frisk.

" **that was foolish but since you are here i can guess that things went as smoothly as possible?** "

Frisk sighed and shook their head. Chara placed their hand on Frisk's and scribbled an answer instead of the child.

'Frisk had a breakdown and threw the freak into the void. It'll be back, but it's gone for the moment.'

Sans raised a bony brow. " **Chara, explain why you let the kid do that.** "

Chara flinched and Frisk raised their gaze in confusion. Sans shrugged. " **dead sass is your partner so it's their job to keep watch for you when we're not around. just like it's your job to make sure they don't do anything stupid as well, amirite?** "

Frisk frowned softly. 'But I hurt Chara there… and they still brought me back…'

Sans tilted his head, gaze calculating. " **i get the feeling that you should be telling me everything from the beginning. but not here in the open.** "

Frisk nodded and quickly returned to the sink and washed the plate and fork, placing the dripping wet items on the drying rack and drying their hands on the towel, finally turning to the skeleton and offering their hand to him. He grinned and took their hand, pulling them into a shortcut right into the middle of their room.

" **sit down, bucko**." Sans took the chair, placed it near the bed and sat on it with his front pressed to the backrest. Frisk timidly climbed to the bed, clutching the notepad to their chest, Chara stroking their hair reassuringly.

" **alright, so let's start with you going to sleep. why did you confront the creature that hurt you?** " Sans started after a moment, gazing at Frisk in a way that made the child understand that they won't be able to lie their way out of it.

So instead they took a deep breath, concentrating on Chara's presence and wrote a quick answer. 'I thought I was strong enough.'

Chara scowled and took over, scribbling next to the answer. 'We both did.'

 _Chara…_ Frisk protested but was shushed by the ghost.

 _*We tell the correct story, got that?_ The specter said firmly. _*You write your side while I write my side, alright?_

Frisk sighed and nodded, suddenly feeling weary, and wishing they could just curl in a corner and fall back to sleep despite the fact that they were restless last night from sleeping so much lately.

" **take your time, kiddo,** " Sans' voice was soft and gentle, as if the skeleton was scared of alarming them. Frisk looked up and saw the strained grin and worried stare, giving a small bob of their head and shot pleading eyes to their partner.

Chara's body slumped and the ghost held the child from behind, resting their cheek on the smaller head, sending warmth and support through the link.

_*Don't worry. Sans needs to know so we can progress from here, alright?_

_I'll try my best,_ Frisk furrowed their brows in determination and begun.

'In the dream, we went to the barrier room in the Underground. I called out to it. It grabbed me away from Chara and hugged me. Chara managed to get it off from me and reminded me it was a dream.'

" **Is that important?** "

Frisk nodded. 'I have a hard time remembering that. Chara also said I can control my dreams so they say that to tell me I can do what I want. I managed to trap it in a cage, but it struck Chara with a knife and hit their shoulder.'

" **Ouch, not a very** ** _knife_ creature, huh?** " Sans winked at Frisk and the child giggled. The ghost snorted and attempted to hide their grin.

_*Is it really the time?_

_But it's sans, Chara. It's always time for puns._

Chara rolled their eyes. _*Just continue already, wimpy._

Frisk pouted and complied. 'I healed Chara and the creature held me again. I threw it away and asked what it wanted.'

Here their hand shook and the child trembled. Chara sighed and took over, rubbing their partner's unused arm. Frisk clutched what they could reach, which ended up being Chara's pants. The ghost sniggered a bit at that, which in turn made the child calm down a bit.

'It was saying all those things about how Frisk wanted to hurt you guys and how to love is to hurt. Basically being a freak and freaking us out. It was taunting Frisk to the point of them freaking out and exploding their magic, resulting in me getting burned in the chest.'

Sans stiffened at that, regarding Frisk intently. " **are you alright?** "

Frisk went to nod, not wanting to worry Sans more than needed, but at Chara's pinch to their arm and warning gaze, they sighed and shook their head. The skeleton relaxed at that.

" **if it bothers you that much, then you are nothing like what that freak said.** "

Frisk blinked in confusion. The skeleton grinned wearily. " **it said you wanted to hurt us, right?** "

A nod. " **and you felt terrible hurting your soul-mate, right?** "

Frisk frowned as they nodded again, not understanding.

" **then it means that you actually don't want to hurt us. you were forced to. so don't worry about turning one day to a serial murderer, alright?** "

Frisk's eyes widened at that and a smile formed on their tired face. Sans gave a thumb up. " **your favorite dunkle is a serial lazyass, though, so how about we go for a hot chocolate afterwards? My treat.** "

Frisk giggled. 'But you still got the tab to pay.'

Sans winked at them. " **don't remind me. grillbz still pissed at me for for** ** _tabbing_ the tab.** "

 _*That was terrible and you know that…_ Chara rolled their eyes at their partner's snort. The child chuckled and shrugged.

_He's trying, and I thought it was funny._

_*You always think he's puns are funny,_ Chara raised a brow.

Frisk grinned at them. _And you always laugh at them as well. So don't pretend like you're any better._

The ghost rolled their eyes and flicked Frisk's forehead. _*Just answer the damn skeleton._

 _Language._ Frisk chuckled and scribbled an 'okay' to Sans.

" **so it means we have to get this over as quick as possible, no?** " The skeleton's pinpricks glinted and Frisk nodded, letting Chara write the next words.

'Frisk broke down after that and the freak used that to try and convince them they are the supreme edgelord.'

Frisk snorted and nudged Chara's arm. _This is not what happened, Chara!_

Chara shrugged. _*I'm saying what I remember and I can clearly remember the freak saying all this bull crap about you being an evil, world destroyer villain._

Frisk giggled. _When you put it that way…_

_*Right?_

" **so it wanted to start a band?** " Sans added his two cents and Frisk actually laughed from that. " **heh, so i was right?** "

The child immediately shook their head, wiping their tears of laughter. 'You two are ridiculous.'

Chara grinned and nuzzled their hair. _*All in a workday. But at least you're laughing about the dream rather than dreading it._

The child froze and blinked, realizing that the ghost was right. Ever since the nightmare, they were restless and were scared of sleeping too deeply in case it would return and make them do worse things than last time.

They were terrified of the pleasure they felt while stabbing their partner. Of the giddiness that washed over them when they saw Chara's pained face and touched their partner's blood.

They were horrified of that dark side of theirs. Horrified of the knowledge that somewhere deep, deep in them… they were capable of being what the creature had wanted them to be.

They were scared of becoming that person.

Chara squeezed their hand, cutting their thoughts. _*Frisk, you're not there anymore. You're not a person who likes to hurt people. You only do that when pushed to the brink. Realize that every time it happened, you were triggered by dying many times and that had always made us batshit insane so it doesn't count._

_*You're an innocent wimpy who won't hurt a fly even if it came from a damn froggit. Don't forget the many times we died because you didn't want to hurt anyone._

_*You're not a killer, Frisk, alright?_

The child whimpered and nodded, turning around to curl into Chara's arms. The ghost took a deep breath and held them tightly, kissing their hair. _*Take deep breaths. You're Frisky bits. Someone who used to give compliments that bordered on flirting – seriously, where did you learn about winking while complimenting people? – And someone who befriended those who tried to kill them._

_*You saved the monsters, wimpy. You're no murderer._

_But… but what if I hurt someone and I won't be able to stop myself?_ Frisk sniffed. _What if next time I won't snap out of **that** state? What… what if I hurt you again?_

 _*Then it means that I would have had failed to protect you again,_ Chara admitted. Brown eyes snapped up and Frisk begun protesting, only to be shut up by a hand. The ghost smirked. _*See? If I can't blame myself, you can't blame yourself either. Understand? We're in this together, partner._

Frisk huffed against the hand and pulled it away, the corners of their mouth reluctantly quirking up. _Alright…_

The ghost nodded in approval and then turned to face the chair, where the skeleton had laid his jaw on the backrest, lazily watching them. Frisk turned around as well and blinked sheepishly at him.

Sans shrugged. " **it's interesting to see a one-sided conversation with the air, 's all.** "

Frisk flushed and poked their tongue out at him. He chuckled and lifted a finger, turning Frisk's SOUL blue and making them float, causing the child to squeal. " **careful, kid. might accidentally _slime_ and fall if you keep at it.** "

'EW!' Frisk giggled behind their notepad, kicking their legs in the air. Sans grinned easily and lowered the kid back to the bed.

" **so it wanted you to be part of its band, and then?** " The skeleton immediately returned to the matter on hand and Frisk's heart fell.

They gulped. 'It showed me what had happened at the lab…'

Sans stiffened. " **bucko…** "

Frisk bit their lip, hand shaking. They looked away when they raised the notepad 'I'm sorry…'

Sans placed a bony hand on theirs, causing the child to look up in surprised. The skeleton perpetual grin wavered. " **don't be. you couldn't control it. you told me exactly what had happened and trust me when i say this; it _wasn't_ your fault. and you immediately showed remorse and LOADed, though not in the way i would have wanted…** "

Frisk trembled, mouthing 'I'm sorry' over and over again, tears welling up and falling in streams from their squeezed shut eyes. The skeleton moved to the bed and held the child, rubbing their back. " **it's okay, kiddo. it's okay.** "

Then he turned to look where Chara presumably was, nearly pinpointing their place exactly. " **what happened then, Chara?** "

Chara sighed and used Frisk's hand that wasn't clutching Sans' jacket to write 'Frisk snapped and threw the freak into the void. Then tried to kill me.'

Frisk wasn't looking so they didn't know what their partner wrote, but still tensed when Sans inhaled suddenly.

" **and then?** "

'Mom's voice echoed in the dream. She saved Frisk and I was able to get them back.'

Sans relaxed and patted Frisk's back. " **i see… i'm sorry you had to go through this, kid. but now we stop worrying about that freak for a while.** "

Frisk nodded. Sans chuckled. " **so for being a brave kid, how about we go for that milkshake?** "

Frisk blinked in confusion and drew back. 'But you said hot chocolate.'

" **i did?** " Sans shrugged. " **oh well, milkshake sounds better.** "

'But it's raining.' And as if to enforce their point, the sky outside the window flashed with a thunder and the noise of pattering against the windowsill grew louder. The child and the skeleton looked at the window then shared a gaze and cracked up.

" **great timing, kid.** " Sans wiped a tear and Frisk grinned back. The monster shrugged and placed his hand on their head. " **alright, so hot chocolate it is.** "

Frisk smiled and nodded, grabbing fuzzy pants and a heavy sweater to change into. Sans left the room to talk to Toriel while Frisk changed into the appropriate clothing.

Chara ruffled the child's hair. _*You okay there, partner?_

Frisk paused just as they pulled on their pants, frowning. _I… I don't know… I don't feel lighter, like I did with Dr. Nil. But I feel more… stable._

 _*Well, the next session is in two days so…_ Chara shrugged, not knowing how to finish that line of thought. Frisk stiffened, looking up with panicked eyes.

_The papers!_

Chara watched in confusion as Frisk pulled on their clothes quickly and rushed to the desk, taking out papers from one of the drawers. The child swiveled around to show the question filled papers with an alarmed gaze.

_I forget to do them!_

The ghost raised a brow, not understanding the panic. _*So just do them after the hot chocolate._

_What if I forget again?_

_*Put them on the bed then,_ Chara rolled their eyes and smiled amusingly, _I'm not in the mood to do them and I want to drink the hot chocolate._

Frisk took a deep breath and nodded, gently setting the papers on the pillow and grabbed Chara's hand. The ghost curled their fingers around their partner's. _*Are you okay, Frisk?_

Frisk nodded and Chara squeezed their hand, tugging the child towards the door.

Frisk let themselves be pulled, placing a hand on their chest, wondering why they were feeling like something was crushing their chest.

They should be feeling better after talking to Sans, no?

So why were they feeling… so scared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	29. Wanna Go To Grillby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: an episode dedicated to a panic attack. sorry guys for the repetitiveness, i'm sick.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Sans landed them right in front of the restaurant, Frisk holding onto his arm tighter than necessary as their chest ached.

" **you okay there, bucko?** " Sans patted their hair. Frisk nodded, face buried in the wool despite the nod. The skeleton eyed them dubiously but let it go and led the child into the shop, waving a swift hello to its occupants.

" **hey, grillbz,** " Sans alerted the fire bartender, " **can you fix the kid some hot chocolate?** "

Grillby regarded them for a moment, noticing the slightly strained grin of Sans and the trembling child clinging to his arm, and nodded. The skeleton's shoulders slumped in relief and he placed Frisk on one of the stools, getting on one himself.

Frisk swung their legs, placing their arms on the counter and burying their face in them, taking deep breaths and trying to figure out the reason for the aching.

 _*Frisk… what's wrong?_ Chara rubbed their back soothingly. _*Are you still scared from the dream?_

 _I… I don't know…_ Frisk admitted, clenching the fabric of their sleeves with their fingers, _I… it just hurts._

Chara was silent for a moment, then wrapped their arms around Frisk's middle in a warm embrace, pushing warmth through the link, _*Just take deep breaths and concentrate on the beverage, okay?_

Frisk nodded, jolting when a bony hand was placed on their shoulder. They inhaled sharply and turned their head to gaze at Sans, who was peering at them with his usual grin, pinpricks tiny with worry.

" **What's wrong, kiddo? Gotta talk to me,** " He rubbed their shoulder and they sighed, starting to get annoyed by all the questions, and shrugged. Sans eyed them for a little while longer before nodding and retracting his hand, the child relaxing in gratitude, and thanking Grillby when the man came over to bring him the bottle of ketchup. The fire monster nodded and turned to Frisk, placing the steaming mug in front of them with a small plate of vanilla pudding next to it.

Blinking in surprise, the child looked up to see the monster hover before them, his glasses neatly perched on the flames, betraying nothing.

The two looked at one another for a long while, then the fire monster gestured to the pudding. "…like…"

Brown eyes widened in shock. How did Grillby know that they preferred vanilla?

 _*And how did you manage to understand him?_ Chara huffed. Frisk ignored their partner and smiled gratefully at the bartender and nodded, taking the offered treat and sipped the hot beverage slowly, finding to their delight that it was hot yet chilled enough as to not burn their tongue. They gave a beaming grin to Grillby, receiving a nod from said monster.

They hummed mentally and kept kicking their legs as they sipped their drink, the heavy chocolaty smell and warmth filling them and soothing the aching in their chest.

Chara slumped over their back and hummed pleasantly, enjoying the warm buzz in the link and the soft music coming from the child.

Sans eyed them and shrugged, turning to his bottle and chugged it lazily, closing his sockets in the tranquility of the scene.

Then the hot chocolate was finished and Frisk eagerly moved onto the pudding, melting at the rich taste of vanilla exploding in their mouth, the taste managing to stay light and fluffy despite its richness.

Chara laughed at their bliss filled expression. _*Someone is smitten._

 _Shut up, Chara,_ They thought automatically and looked around, finally lucid enough to take in their surroundings.

For this time of a Sunday morning, the place was packed with older people, the children and teenagers probably preferring to stay home, away from the rain hitting the streets, the patter patter echoing in the surprisingly quiet monster and human filled diner.

Frisk was about to conclude their scan of the place and return to the heavenly pudding when a human couple caught their gaze.

There wasn't anything extraordinary about those two humans. Just a brunet man with a black jacket and a red dyed haired woman with a brown coat huddling on the side, minding their own business.

They were simply giggling and sharing kisses. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet, Frisk couldn't tear their eyes away from the two, cold crawling up their back and curling its claws around their throat.

They couldn't breathe.

The man kissed the woman on the temple and she chuckled, swatting him away.

**Cracked lips pressed to their temple and they gagged, bile rising in their throat. The cold fingers caressed their face** **…**

Frisk stiffened and begun to tremble, immediately returning to their pudding.

Their chest suddenly burned as if something was stretched too much and they touched the irritated area, realizing it was their scar that was stretched and hurting them.

**A tear.**

**CRUNCH**

**An agonized gut-wrenching scream resonated through the void.**

**Fingers digging into their chest—**

Frisk pressed their hands to their throat, suddenly unable to draw in air. Buzzing grew louder in their head and the world swam.

They couldn't focus. They were drowning. The cold claws dug into their body and hungrily leached onto their heat, injecting frozen fear into their flesh.

**"It'll be back if I feed it Determination and negativity."**

No… no, they can't feel those emotions. They can't. They don't want the creature to come back. They don't want to be afraid again from falling asleep. They don't want to keep seeing it. They don't like the pain and the strange fear and disgust they felt. They are scared. They are dirty. They are a killer. They had hurt Chara. They had killed Alphys. They… they are going to hurt people again. They are going to be consumed by the pleasure of inflicting pain again. They don't want that. There are scared. They just want everything to be over. They just want everything to stop. To end. They are tired. They are scared.

Someone…

Someone…

Someone…

Please…

_Please…_

_PLEASE!_

_JUST MAKE IT ALL STOP!_

Something shook them and they gasped, slumping forward as coughs wrecked through their body. They whimpered and clutched at their hair, only to cry out when their shoulders were released and their hands were grasped and yanked away from their hair.

Their core turned to ice and they struggled, fear building in them and panic fueling their flailing.

Help.

Help.

They are going to get hurt.

They are going to hurt someone.

They are a murderer.

They are a freak.

**" _ThIs Is yOuR rEaL sElf!_ "**

No!

Please, someone! Stop them before they hurt someone.

Stop this torture.

Stop this.

They want everything to stop.

They want everything to end.

Just end this pathetic existence.

**_*FRISK!_ **

Something slapped their face, whipping it to the side. They jolted and stared wide eyed at the murky world that refused to clear.

They slowly brought a hand up to their stinging cheek, bone chilling fear rising in their throat and clouding further their mind.

They were attacked.

They are going to get killed.

No, please, no! Not again. It hurts too much. They don't want to die again. They want everything to be over already. Just stop hurting them. They aren't in the underground anymore so why can't people stop hurting them.

**" _BeCaUsE tO lOvE iS To HuRt~_ "**

No. Not this again. They don't want to be there anymore. They need to call the matron. They need her to get them out of here. They can't take it anymore. It's not true. It's not true. Mommy and Daddy never hurt them and they loved them. Why does everyone else have to hurt them? Are they a curse? Are they a freak needed to be taken care of?

**"You're better to us DEAD."**

Oh, they were.

They were…

So… they should just give up, no?

It's… better that way, no? If they let themselves give up and let themselves get killed… they won't wake up from this anymore, right?

Strange feeling covered the back of their neck, the feeling of being near a fireplace slowly seeping into their neck, spreading gradually towards their chest and face.

They shivered, the feeling of the cold fear still clinging to their bones, possessively trying to get rid of the strange feeling.

But the fire managed to rip the claws away and take over, slowly letting their body relax and melt from the lack of cold.

Finally, the feeling reached their brain and the world begun to clear up despite their thoughts still swirling around, incoherent and nonsensical like a baby's babbling.

They blinked blearily, seeing familiar flames flickering above them. Black rimmed glasses peered down at them, the smooth face nodding in a way they managed to decipher as relief.

Something pressed to the back of their neck and they made out hot digits rubbing their hairline, casually coming up to massage their temples and cheekbones. They saw flickers of flames, realizing groggily that they were feeling Grillby's fingers.

Huh… weird…

Noise buzzed and they flinched, the flaming fingers returning to their temples, and they relaxed once more.

Minutes passed and they slowly managed to feel that they were propped against a heated body, their hands grasped inside rough textured hands that despite being warm, were colder than the fingers rubbing near their eyes.

Their chest gave a fluttering ache and their inhaled sharply, eyes stinging.

A hum filled their head and they calmed down, letting the man work his warmth into their rigid body, cold tears spilling out, slowly warming up and burning their eyes.

Their breath hitched suddenly, a sob coming out and shaking their body. Grillby placed his hands over their eyes, the warm colors engulfing their sight and evaporating their tears. They heaved a whimper and begun to cry, the heat ruining every self-restraint they might have had possessed before.

They were scared.

They were so tired…

It was too hard for them.

They didn't want to keep fighting.

They just wanted to sleep.

They just wanted to be happy.

Was that so wrong of them?

Achingly familiar arms circled their shoulders and a head nuzzled their neck. _*I'm sorry, Frisk… I hadn't realized how… how you were still affected. I'm sorry… please don't shut me out again. Let me in, okay?_

They opened their mouth to voice out their confusion, only for a mangled 'ah' to come out.

They bit their lip, reminded once more of their disability, this time the flashes of the pen in their throat as they wheezed and coughed out blood, laughing hysterically and apologizing to Alphys and Chara accompanying the reminder.

The arms tightened and their SOUL was warmed by the link. They slumped, no longer having the strength to move.

A gentle hand was placed on their stinging cheek. _*I'm sorry I scared you, Frisk… you're not in any danger anymore, okay? Please answer me…_

Not in danger? But… they always are in danger…

They… they just want to lie down and sleep.

_*Frisk, please focus on me… focus on my voice. Don't slip away, please._

Focus… on what? It was so warm… they felt so nice… wouldn't hurt to sleep…

_*Frisk… **please.**_

Well, they asked so nicely… and Mommy always said that politeness is to be treated back with same the courtesy…

They took a deep breath and mentally grasped at the voice, raising their hands to grasp at the thing still holding them.

Ghostly firmness and familiar warmth… they knew this feeling…

 _Cha…ra?_ Their thoughts were hard to pull back and they were so tired… but a spike of relief in their SOUL made them chuckle airily and relax.

_*Oh, Frisk. Don't you dare scare me like that again, okay? Come on, wake up._

They nodded and slowly made order in their scattered thoughts, feeling as if they were slowly ascending from a deep pool of water, reaching the surface where everything was clear.

The hands over their eyes retracted and moved to their arms, warmth still coursing through their body despite their face feeling colder. They slumped forward into the embrace and fluttered their eyes open, seeing a green sleeve.

 _Chara?_ They managed to think better this time.

 _*Yes, I'm here. I'm always here._ The voice said in way that hinted that its owner was crying. They frowned and held the other.

_I'm sorry… you are sad…_

_*I'm fine, Wimpy. You're more important right now. How are you feeling?_

Feeling? They blinked and tried to make sense of their body. _Warm… weird…_

_*It's okay. Just focus on my voice and try to clear your thoughts, okay? We're in the backroom so don't worry about the other customers. Grillby has been warming you up for the past ten minutes since you were freezing cold. And your pudding had become makeup so Sans had to clean your face._

They nodded, clinging to the voice and the arms, trying to follow the other's directions.

_*That's it. Come back to me, Frisk. Whatever happened, we'll find a way to deal with it, alright? We managed to get this far so don't give up on me, idiot._

_Ok…ay…_ They took deep breaths, collecting their scattered thoughts and feelings and slowly their sight cleared and they saw Chara's black collar and pale stripe over the grass green sweater.

They blinked and raised their eyes, seeing Sans' sockets filled with tiny pinpricks, an indication of the skeleton's panic.

The minute the skeleton saw them looking at him, his pinpricks diluted and he placed his hands on theirs, grinning gently. " **you okay there, bucko? the dead sass managed to bring you back?** "

They nodded dazedly, blinking again to re-focus their once more swirling sight. Sans sighed and patted their hands. " **sorry for scaring you.** "

They shook their head. He chuckled. " **it was. i should have made sure you were ready for it. but for now just relax, alright kiddo? i'm here.** "

They nodded and clung to Chara, inhaling the wispy aroma of Chara's ghostly being and concentrating, slowly feeling Grillby retract his fingers away. They shivered a bit at the cold but then a thick blanket was placed on their shoulders and was warmed up in seconds, flames dancing over the fabric.

They closed their eyes in exhaustion and let the noise of dancing flames and the orange-red shapes playing over their eyelids lull them to sleep.

They were so tired…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and feeling very dizzy so i didn't go over this chapter as i should have so i'm sorry for any inconsistency.
> 
> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	30. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone finally noticed that the story is repetitive! (seriously, it was even in the warnings! and all of the last five-ten or so chapters all happened in LESS THAN A WEEK!) that's good, because first of all, i need to know that, secondly, i'm so glad i wasn't the only one who felt that. the problem was that for the past two weeks i have been in a great writer's block and had terrible mood swings and sickness, so i just couldn't think of a way to advance the story.
> 
> but i finally got it! woohoo! time to get frisk back to business! at last! stupid me!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning:
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

When they opened their eyes, they were nestled in Toriel's reading chair, still wrapped in the same blanket. Something crackled and they lazily moved their eyes to see the fireplace filled with bright flames hungrily consuming the darkened wood as food, the noise adding to the serenity of their predicament.

They blinked groggily, trying to remember the last time they actually felt awake, and raised their head slightly, not wanting to risk leaving their warm cocoon.

Toriel was sitting on one of the dining chairs, reading a book too far away for Frisk to read, her eyes heavy with dark fur lines behind her spectacles.

They yawned, the action alerting the weary boss monster. Toriel looked up and immediately placed down her book and took off her glasses. "My child, you are up."

She stood up and approached them, crouching when she reached them and placing a warm paw on their head. "How are you feeling?"

They shrugged, their body like jelly in the warmth. Toriel chuckled sadly and stroke their hair, wet strands brushing their cheeks, which meant that their mother had washed them beforehand.

They looked down and as they thought, they were in proper pajamas. They gave a small smile to their mother and cuddled into the chair, having more than enough room on the giant furniture.

Toriel hummed. "Sans told me what had happened. Do you want perhaps to tell me your side of the story? What had spooked you?"

Frisk tensed, scared with the fact that they had gotten into another attack. They… they thought they finally could put it behind them… a hand was placed on their shoulder and they looked slightly to the side to see Chara smile in relief at them.

_*Afternoon, wimpy. You okay?_

Frisk sighed. _I… hate the fact that I can't remember… what being awake feels like. The panic attack… everything… feels so far away…_

 _*I guess that's better than the previous times…_ Chara pointed to their side and Frisk turned to see a worried expression on their mother's face. They blinked and smiled sheepishly, having forgotten that she was in the room.

"What is wrong, my child?"

They shrugged and hesitantly took out their hands, making a motion of writing and their mother nodded, producing a pencil and their notepad as if she had waited for them. They smiled softly and scribbled on it.

'I don't know what happened. One second I was eating the pudding, then I was scared and saw some memories.'

They were about to show their mother what they wrote when suddenly it hit them what they wrote.

They were about to confess to their mother about their attacks.

Their hand begun to tremble and their thoughts begun to swirl.

 _*Frisk, you want to tell her?_ Chara asked them, shock and acceptance mingling in their words. It seems that Frisk wasn't the only one tired of the past few days' horrors.

"My child, what had you written?" A paw was placed on their trembling hand and gently drew away the notepad, the mother turning to read it.

Frisk screwed their eyes shut and looked away, prepared for anything.

Yet they still yelped when Toriel engulfed them with a big embrace and rubbed their back as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, my child. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. I don't know which memories you saw, but I can deduce that's it's about how we hurt you, wasn't it?"

Frisk, wide eyed, nodded without thinking. Toriel sighed and Frisk tensed. "As I thought. Nothing we do will ever erase the fact that we had hurt you… but I want you to know this," Here Toriel drew back and held Frisk's shoulder firmly, the child looking up uncertainly, "I will do everything in my power that you will not be hurt by any of us ever again. Do you understand, my child?"

Their eyes widened in awe at the firm way their mother spoke but they nodded. Toriel's gaze softened and she sat on her knees on the floor so she could be in the same eye-level as them. "Asgore and I had been talking about how to care for you since it is obvious that we are lacking in that department."

Frisk stared at her as if she fell from the sky and the boss monster chuckled. "Strange, I know. But a stern talking from Sans had put us in our place."

Frisk picked up the notepad. 'Sans?'

An amused glint sparkled in the dark red eyes. "Yes, my baby. Your dunkle can be quite overprotective when he wants to be."

Frisk giggled. 'Sans named himself that way.'

"That he did." The boss monster's eyes softened and she inhaled deeply, placing her hands on her lap. "Frisk, we had made a call to your therapist."

Frisk froze and Toriel shook her head immediately. "We didn't ask him about your visit, though he wishes to talk to you tomorrow instead of Tuesday in light of this morning. Is that alright with you?"

Frisk took a moment to answer, but then nodded. The first visit was nice and it had made them lighter and helped them in that time after they had died. Maybe it'll help them again.

Toriel smiled in relief. "That's good. But back to the matter in hand. He said that perhaps we should have some sessions as well about being parents. Some sessions will be together. Some each of us by ourselves… and some with you."

Frisk blinked in confusion. 'Why?'

"Because you are the one who knows best what you need," Toriel replied. "And your father and I want nothing more than to fulfill what you wish for. We want you to be happy after all."

Frisk blushed and burrowed into their blankets. 'But you need to be happy too.'

"Oh, my child," Toriel exhaled lovingly, "There is nothing that makes a mother more happy than to see her child happy. When I had lost Asriel and Chara, I had thought that I won't ever be happy again—"

Frisk's ears perked up, feeling Chara tense next to them.

"—But when you asked me to be your mother, I couldn't help but feel so overjoyed that you wanted me. I have made so many mistakes yet you still call me 'mom'. You have no idea how much it gives me joy.

So now… now I want to give you the same feeling," Toriel placed a hand on Frisk's, staring into their wide eyes, "I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if it meant cuddling you forever."

That made the child giggle at the unexpected joke and the boss monster chuckled. "I couldn't save you from dying. But I can save you from dying again.

Please trust me, my baby."

Frisk immediately nodded at that, spreading their arms and reaching for their mother. Toriel relaxed and drew them once more into a warm hug, nuzzling their hair in a kiss.

"I love you so much, my child. I love you so much, my heart hurts at that."

Frisk clutched to their mother and nodded, tears dropping and wetting the orange sleeve from the robe their mother was wearing. Toriel smiled and laughed softly, body slackened in relief.

"I'm so glad. I'm so honored to be the mother of such an incredible child."

Frisk blushed and hugged their mother tighter, the tears drying up quickly.

They stayed this way for a moment before they separated and Frisk picked up their notepad.

They knew what they needed to do now.

'Mom?'

"Yes, my child?"

'Can I visit the underground?'

* * *

Papyrus, wearing a simple pink hoodie and long red slacks and boots was blinking in confusion when Sans brought him over to Toriel's and Frisk's house.

"IS FRISK IN NEED OF A FRIEND AGAIN?" He asked his brother, who had hesitated in front of the front door, having shortcutted there for once. "BROTHER? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Sans took a deep breath and turned to him. " **frisk wants to go to the underground.** "

Papyrus stared at him for a moment before brightening up. "BUT THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

"... **why?** "

"BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY MORE THINGS I WANTED TO SHOW THEM THAT I DIDN'T BEFORE. AND THE UNDERGROUND IS THE PLACE WE ALL MET SO IT'S A GREAT PLACE TO GO TO AND RELAX! OUR MEMORIES ARE THERE!"

" **huh… didn't think of it that way…** " Sans shrugged and grinned easily. " **you're so cool, bro.** "

Papyrus normally would have basked in the praise, but Sans sounded… nervous. He tilted his head and placed his gloved hands on his hips. "BROTHER? WHAT IS THE MATTER?"

His brother shrugged again. " **frisk asked you to accompany them. i don't know why, but i don't like it…** "

"YOU DON'T TRUST THEM?"

Sans shook his head. " **i do. it's what's there that i don't. just be careful, okay?** "

"ALRIGHT, BROTHER. IF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER." Papyrus patted his brother's shoulder and knocked on the door, striking a pose when Toriel opened the door.

"WORRY NOT, LADY TORIEL, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY."

Toriel chuckled wearily as she let them in. "I appreciate it, Papyrus. Frisk is in the living room."

"THANK YOU! I WILL NOW PROCEED!" The tall skeleton marched into the house, choosing not to comment when his brother and Toriel stayed behind since he had some matters of utmost importance to attend to.

He stepped into the living room, noticing the blazing fireplace and the small wrapped bundle in the reading chair. He took big steps and crouched before the chair.

"HELLO THERE, TINY HUMAN. YOU WISHED TO SEE ME?"

The bundle shifted and Frisk's head peeked up, a relieved smile blooming on their face. They took out their notepad and wrote on it.

'Hi, Papy.'

Papyrus grinned. "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

'Better. I sleep too much lately…'

"OH NO, HAS MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS RUBBED ON YOU?" Frisk giggled and shook their head.

'I don't like sleeping so much. How are you?'

"I AM VERY WELL, THANK YOU VERY FOR ASKING ME. NOW I HEARD YOU CALLED FOR MY SERVICES?"

Frisk nodded shyly. 'I want you to accompany me to the underground…'

The child looked hesitant but Papyrus placed a hand on his white t-shirt covered ribs. "WHY OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP!"

Frisk giggled and beamed tiredly, heavy bags under their eyes. 'You're the best, Papy…'

Papyrus grinned and patted the blanket. "SO WHEN DO YOU WANT TO GO?"

Frisk mulled over it for a moment before nodding to themselves. 'It's still quite early so how about after I get ready?'

"OF COURSE! I AM READY WHENEVER YOU ARE." Papyrus gave thumbs up and the child smiled, giving back the same gesture to him. He helped them out of the chair and carried them up the stairs, seeing Toriel gazing at them with relief and worry.

"DON'T WORRY, LADY TORIEL. I WILL MAKE SURE FRISK IS ALWAYS SAFE." The boss monster relaxed and gave a smile, nodding to him and heading towards the kitchen.

Papyrus marched to the human's room and helped them search for their shoes, hearing them make airy giggles as if they had heard a joke. He grinned and produced the shoes from under the bed, showing his findings happily to the entertained child.

Frisk clapped and took the shoes gratefully, quickly pulling them on and snatching a heavy coat from the closet, yawning and stumbling a bit over themselves, as if they had to relearn how to walk again.

Papyrus watched them and grinned happily when the child looked back. "ARE YOU READY TO GO?"

They nodded and extended their hand to him. He grasped it gently and led them out of the door, finding Toriel just out of the door, who was holding a paper bag.

Frisk took a deep breath and released his hand, raising their notepad. Toriel sighed. "I know I can't stop you. But you had a panic attack today and I don't want you to suffer another one. Papyrus is capable, but unless you're staying at Hotland, which I get the feeling you won't, you're going to be cold and this morning…"

Frisk wrote something and she nodded. "I trust you. Just be careful, alright?"

Frisk shrugged. Toriel chuckled. "A mother can worry, my baby."

The boss monster then turned to Papyrus, giving him the bag. "Please look after them, alright?"

"OF COURSE! LEAVE IT TO ME!" Papyrus exclaimed, taking the bag, and the human clutched his free hand again, leading the two away from Toriel, the child giving her a wave before approaching Sans, who stood by the staircase.

" **you sure 'bout that, kiddo?** "

Frisk nodded. A shadow passed over Sans' skull, but the skeleton shrugged and patted the other's shoulder.

Frisk smiled and wrote something. Sans chuckled. " **alright, i will. but just because my bro will smack me if i don't.** "

Frisk giggled and he turned to the tall skeleton. " **they're all yours, bro.** "

"BROTHER…?" Papyrus eyed him suspiciously. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO LAZE FROM?"

" **nothing.** " Sans shrugged. " **just giving you a shortcut.** "

Papyrus raised a bone brow, but decided to let it go. "ALRIGHT THEN. BUT IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU DID LAZE OFF, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE EXTREME MEASURES."

" **'course, bro.** " Sans nodded gravely, taking his place between the tall skeleton and the small human, looking even tinier next to the two, grinning widely to the worried boss monster and the three disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i thought writing in sans' pov was hell... papyrus is a freaking mystery! *sigh* someone help me write him!
> 
> And this marks the end of the thirtieth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	31. Your Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue to actually make progress. yay! wonder who we will meet in this chapter...  
> btw, I am trying out a new writing style, so bear with me here, 'kay? ^^ love ya'll!  
> p.s. a question. I am seriously wondering this and am not trying to be arrogant - why do you guys love my story so much? this is just me torturing my favorite characters and scrapping together some words. I even got messages from people saying how hooked they are to this story despite not reading fics.  
> just... what makes this story so addicting?  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^  
> warning: soulless flower. 'nuff said.  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

They appeared in front of an enormous purple door with the delta rune engraved into it, the doors already slightly open as to give easy access to those wishing to pass through it.

" **alright then. have fun there, kiddo,** " Sans patted Frisk's hair, " **anything happens, just call me.** "

Frisk nodded and gave the smaller skeleton a tight hug, their body trembling a bit from the chill. Sans squeezed back quickly and then urged them to enter the doors before the child becomes a 'paps'icle. The taller brother was _not_ appreciative of the pun.

Papyrus took Frisk's hand in his big purple glove and after a few stern words with Sans about laziness and puns on his expense, passed through the entrance with the human.

Frisk immediately took lead once inside, maneuvering through the corridors easily and climbing the stairs to Toriel's house. They stopped there for a moment, taking in the place and noticing the tracks and dirt from when the monsters in the Ruins came through the door towards the shattered barrier.

Lost in nostalgia, they jumped when Papyrus tugged their hand forward. The child stumbled a bit and looked up to the beaming skeleton.

"THIS PLACE IS A AN AMAZINGLY CRAFTED HOUSE. I'M NOT SURPRISED YOU ARE ENTRANCED WITH IT!"

Frisk blushed and nodded, following Papyrus and soon taking the lead again at the dead tree, shrugging when Papyrus asked them as to why it was black and shed its leaves.

They didn't know.

Chara didn't either.

It was a mystery, Toriel liked to tell Frisk when they had asked her while they had stayed over at Home at the beginning of their journey.

Papyrus was a bit upset at the answer but brightened up at the sight of the room rotating puzzles, talking about how they possibly work and even bending to check one of the buttons.

Frisk smiled at the enthusiasm the skeleton exhibited and decided not to press 'incorrectly' to reach the start more quickly, opting to let their friend explore.

Chara cracked up and tried to make faces at Papyrus when he checked behind stuff despite knowing that he won't be able to see the ghost. Frisk was laughing silently at the shenanigans of their partner, acting innocent when they were nearly caught by their skeleton companion.

Ultimately, Papyrus tried checking what making a mistake would do and they were plunged into the pipe system. Papyrus squealed in delight while Frisk held him tightly, getting a bit overwhelmed by the wind hitting their face and the sensation of falling that they couldn't control once more.

Chara latched onto them.

They didn't like being unable to control their falling either.

The pipe spit them out and the two had to find their feet for a moment, clutching onto one another for a moment then sharing a look and dissolving into laughter. The skeleton burst into an excited rant about the genius way the buttons opened up the venting system and how the falling helped with the ascending towards the other side. Frisk listened, enamored with the side of the skeleton that they had never heard before.

They asked him with the notepad they had remembered to bring why he won't talk more about puzzles like that. Papyrus answered that usually people would get bored from the creation part of puzzles, wanting only the rules and answer. So instead he begun making easier puzzles so he won't feel compelled with explaining his creations.

Frisk felt a bit bad for the skeleton and so told him that they would enjoy hearing the making of the puzzle so if he would like to make more complex ones it would be a good idea.

The skeleton brightened up and embraced the child tightly, nearly crushing them to death, marching forward and beginning to explain the latest puzzle he had been thinking about.

But almost immediately, he saw the six pits puzzle and had to be dragged from it, the child explaining that they didn't want to explore too much in case it would get too late and they would have to head back.

If there will be time, they would explain the puzzles when they return.

That had appeased the skeleton and they marched on once more. Passing through Napstablook's napping spot, the cheese table, and Papyrus saying hello to the rock, who was still resting on the button.

It called back that it needed a scratch so Papyrus immediately gave it a hearty scratching, exclaiming how he was a very diligent rock and even resembled the pet rock his brother should be taking care of, so he was wondering if the two were related.

Frisk and Chara giggled at the exchange, waving goodbye to the rock when exiting the room.

The crumbling maze was the first time Papyrus begged them to try out the puzzle and the child shrugged and climbed onto his back, knowing that he can't possibly know the answer if he had never even seen underneath the thin floor.

So they held on, preparing themselves for another fall.

The skeleton took a deep breath and extended his arms, wisps of cyan fog flowing from his bony fingers and spreading across the cracked floor.

Frisk's eyes widened as Papyrus took a confident step forward… onto the right block. And then he took another step, and another, and another.

The child and Ghost exchanged awed looks as the skeleton solved the puzzle perfectly.

When they had reached the other side, the skeleton shouted excitedly on how interesting and entertaining puzzle it has been.

'How did you manage to solve it without even seeing the underneath level?!' Frisk asked in awe, noticing how the cyan wisps evaporated as if they were never there.

"WELL, I JUST USED MY MAGIC TO CHECK WHICH TILES WERE REINFORCED AND WHICH WERE ONLY SOFT ROCK."

Frisk stared at him in astonishment. 'You're amazing, Papy.'

The skeleton beamed. "WHY, OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MASTER OF PUZZLES! NO PUZZLE WILL DEFEAT ME!"

 _*Except for Crosswords,_ Chara sniggered.

The spike puzzle received the same treatment as the tiles and Frisk opted this time to stay on Papyrus' back this time and nap a bit, since their legs were tired from all the walking.

All the sleeping they did had made them weak.

They really should start walking more…

They passed the corridor where the training dummy was, then the puzzle with Toriel's… 'Hints' and finally, they were about to exit the ruins.

Frisk hopped off of Papyrus, leading him with anticipation and fear bubbling inside of them past the first puzzle and onto the staircases.

The green vines and red leaves were everywhere, taking over in the absence of the boss monster.

And yet, the place between the staircases was pressed flatly like the first time they had been there.

A sparkling SAVE star still there, hovering.

Frisk stopped to look at it in shock, puzzled as to why it was still there.

"FRISK?" Papyrus' voice diverted their attention and they smiled reassuringly, telling him that they needed to check something. He nodded and they rushed to the star, cupping it in their hands gingerly, afraid of touching it.

Chara hovered across them, trepidation in their eyes.

They exchanged looks.

_*Should we?_

Frisk nodded and brought their hands together, the star touching their palms.

A shock of Determination run through them and they gasped from the gust of power rushing through them.

The familiar sensation of SAVEing washed over them and Chara observed the screen that had appeared before them.

Frisk looked at the familiar screen in confusion. They hadn't seen it since they had exited the underground.

Perhaps the undeground's magic had refined their ability and gave it shape, Chara speculated. That would explain the text boxes and the narration text the ghost was able to show Frisk.

And it would explain how easier it was for Frisk and Chara to navigate the fights and… 'Dates'.

"FRISK, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Frisk stiffened and slowly turned to the skeleton, scared of his reaction. Papyrus eyed them and then looked to where Chara was, eerily pinpointing their spot exactly.

Chara shuddered and moved to Frisk's side, the sockets fortunately not following the ghost so it meant that he couldn't see them.

'What's wrong?' Frisk asked hesitantly. Papyrus scratched his skull for a moment.

"I JUST THOUGHT I SAW ANOTHER HUMAN THERE FOR A MOMENT."

Frisk's blood ran cold.

Papyrus had seen Chara?

'How did they look like?'

"NOT QUITE SURE. BIGGER THAN YOU. PALE. LIGHTER HAIR THAN YOURS. GREEN CLOTHES… THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A BIT CONFUSED NOW. ARE THEY A FRIEND OF YOURS?"

Frisk's breath came quicker and they shook. Chara had been discovered. What should they say?

Chara placed a hand on their shoulder, obviously shaken themselves. _*Just dismiss it._

Frisk nodded. 'Perhaps you just imagined it?'

Papyrus nodded. "PERHAPS IT WAS ANOTHER PUZZLE."

Frisk sighed in relief. 'Perhaps. Are we continuing?'

"OF COURSE, FRISK! LET US CONTINUE!" Papyrus took Frisk's hand and the two exited the gate to the grey hallway.

Frisk took charge and the two soon reached the end of the hall, seeing the surface's sun shine on top of the small mound of golden flowers, the sweet smell overpowering the wet smell of the walls.

Chara shivered, feeling the weak pull from their decayed remains. It seems that Chara's body still held a bit of Determination. At least enough for the ghost to keep a connection to it.

It wasn't enough for resurrection, though.

Chara didn't want to wake up like a zombie anyways. They preferred to be a ghost, thank you very much.

Frisk giggled at the image, trying to force themselves to walk the last meter.

Papyrus grinned at them and they smile weakly back, asking the skeleton to remain there before gathering their courage and forcing their frozen limbs to walk the last stretch to the mound.

To the place they had fallen to.

To the place where everything had started.

To the big golden flower.

To the only six-petaled flower, who was staring up to the bright hole up high.

The human knelt next to the flower and reached out to touch the petals with trembling fingers.

Just before they felt the petals, an annoyed voice cut through the serene silence of the place.

"It was about time you would remember me…" Flowey turned around to them, eyes empty, "So what's the deal? Got tired of the flashbacks and wanted to come here to RESET?"

Frisk's eyes widened and they shook their head frantically.

Flowey's 'Brow' rose. "Then why?"

Frisk smiled sadly and raised the notepad. 'I was scared of returning because I am a coward.'

The flower's face contorted. "Why are you writing your words? Speak normally!"

The child tensed and opened their mouth, a mangled noise coming out.

Flowey stiffened and his eyes widened. "What happened? Who did that? Did one of your 'buddies' finally showed their true colors? Is that you're here?"

Frisk blinked back tears and shook their head. 'I did it… and I missed you.'

Flowey eyed them and they pointed at their throat, where the scar was. The flower stared at the scar, a vine coming up to touch the scar and causing the child to flinch.

He recoiled, but soon came back and pressed on the scar again. Frisk took a deep breath and lowered their head so their forehead was pressed to Flowey's top of the face.

"Hey, what's the deal—" Frisk wrapped their arms around him and begun to weep, shoulders shaking. The flower struggled a bit to get away from the sobbing child, but soon he simply sighed and wrapped a vine around their shoulders.

"Alright, wimpy, what's wrong with monsterkind's savior?"

Frisk blinked at the 'wimpy' nickname, their tears drying up at that.

Chara made a small chuckle. _*See? I'm not the only one who thinks that?_

The child smiled and drew back, wiping their tears and sniffling, smiling wetly at the flower. 'It's a long story…'

"Well, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't have time," Flowey grumbled, apparently still bitter about being left along for so long. Frisk sighed and nodded.

'I'm sorry.'

"Just tell the story already… idiot."

 _*So the cactus isn't the most tsundere of plants._ Chara sniggered and Frisk smiled, taking a deep breath and writing down what has happened since the panic attack by the bridge.

Flowey read the words carefully, surprisingly not commenting on anything while Frisk wrote the words. They child shook more and more the further they wrote.

They tensed when they talked about the lab incident and Flowey was already opening his mouth with a smirk when he saw the grief-stricken expression of the child and shut his mouth, gesturing them to continue.

And so Frisk told the flower about the Determination creature they had apparently created during the battle with Asgore, which was trying to get them to RESET.

They spoke of the nightmares, the session, and the night where everything begun spiraling downwards.

It was hard to believe that it was barely a week ago.

And finally, they told Flowey of their dream last night and their panic attack this morning.

And how they realized that they needed to see him again.

Flowey was looking at them with wide eyes, face a combination of his Flowey's face and Asriel's.

Frisk finally placed down their notepad, fingers aching from writing so much and the pages nearly filled to the brim with words.

With their testament.

Silence fell upon the two.

Flowey swayed from side to side with an unreadable gaze. "What's the point, anyways? That freak was right, you know. You could always RESET, kill everyone and not have to deal with the monsters anymore."

Frisk shook their head.

Flowey gave an unamused huff. "Always the merciful one, huh? I would have called you boring once upon a time, but I still remember when I had compassion and I… understand you."

Frisk looked up in surprise. Flowey raised a brow. "What? Just because I'm soulless, it doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know I can't do anything that might lead to my death since I can't RESET anymore, no thanks to you."

The child bit their lip and smiled, too tired to write anything.

"Say…" They looked at the flowey, who regarded them warily, "Why did you really come here?"

The child stiffened and sighed, shakily picking up the notepad, aching fingers scribbling. 'can't get anything past you…'

"You're talking to the one who has been through the same shit as you!" Flowey spat, "I'm not an idiot!"

'never said you were.' Frisk smiled warmly. 'I just need your opinion.'

That had gotten the flower's attention and he straightened up, excited at the prospect of something new. "Alright, shoot!"

'How do you deal with it?'

"huh?!" Flowey gaped at them. "With what? Being soulless? You don't!"

Frisk shook their head. 'Remembering.'

The golden flower blinked and burrowed into the ground, popping up to their side and curling up their arm, wrapping a vine over their shoulder and resting on the crook of their neck.

Frisk looked at him curiously, wondering why he did that. 'Flowey?'

"Frisk… be truthful with me…" Asriel's face faced them and the child stiffened. "You remember Chara, right?"

Chara tensed and their side of the link buzzed with anxiety and… dread?

Frisk nodded, wanting to turn around and look at their silent partner. _Chara?_

Chara didn't answer them, but the child did catch them muttering _*Asriel hates me. Asriel hates me. Asriel hates me._

Frisk wanted to ask more, but had to focus their attention on the flower. 'Why?'

"Because I had a while to think of what I had said to you on this mound while in hold of my soul and I wanted to correct something."

Both the child and ghost stared at the flower. 'What?'

Flowey smirked, face millimeters from Frisk's. "Chara is still my best friend, not you!"

What?!

But before they could ask Flowey, the flower cackled and went underground.

The child sat there in shock, not knowing what had just happened. Chara then begun to laugh and Frisk turned around to see them curled on the ground, clutching their stomach as they laughed so hard, it seemed painful.

 _Chara?_ They were worried for their partner.

 _*He… he… he…_ Chara struggled to say the words while laughing.

Frisk waited for the ghost to finish laughing, a bit hurt by getting insulted by the flower and getting laughed at by their partner.

They just wanted someone to tell them how to stand the memories and Flowey had done many resets and had hurt many people and had regretted that when he had his soul temporarily back.

They just wanted some advice…

Chara giggled. _*Az is a crybaby, wimpy! He is the worst person to ask for advice._

_Don't be like that, Chara. He's still your best friend._

The ghost's red pupils dimmed a bit. _*He actually still prefers me despite saying how perfect you were back then._

Frisk sighed and patted Chara's arm. _He was missing you so he was trying to fill the gap with me. It's like with my parents. I clung to their image. Flowey thought I was you and clung to me instead._

 _*How in heaven's name are you anywhere like me?_ Chara snorted and swatted their arm. _*Besides, he probably just wanted some attention. Being alone for so long and without a SOUL can drive anyone insane._

_So it's a good thing you got stuck with me?_

_*Don't make yourself sound so grandiose,_ Chara smirked, _cocky brat._

Frisk shrugged and was about to retort, when long legs stopped next to them and purple gloves went under them, picking them up gently.

Frisk flailed a bit at the sudden appearance, but the moment they saw Papyrus' face, they relaxed.

"FLOWEY HAD TOLD ME HE HAD SOMETHING TO SHOW US, SO HE ASKED ME TO FOLLOW!"

Frisk blinked and tilted their head in confusion. The skeleton grinned and tucked the child under his arm and begun marching forward with an exclaim.

Brown eyes and red pupils shared concerned gazes.

What is Flowey planning now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I decided to write in frisk's pov. but papyrus is still hella hard to write. thanks nicolle.  
> And this marks the end of the thirty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	32. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And flowey is being a jerk again... someone help me beat this weed to shape!
> 
> anyways, news! i went away for the weekend for a celebration. a friend had a baby and they had the brit yesterday. so i didn't get to start on the chapter until last night and because i was panicking, i sat down and focused all my brain power.
> 
> and so, i managed in around five-six hours to finish a 3k chapter... at the cost of my brain. i have terrible headaches and backaches and everything is fuzzy so i'm sorry if something is a bit weird since i couldn't really manage to go over it properly... i really should lie down...
> 
> edit: i'm better but my back is still killing me and everything is still a bit fuzzy so sorry about any mistakes. if you see mistakes, please notify me. thank you ^^
> 
> oh, i forget:
> 
> i have fanart! it's on my tumblr page.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: soulless flower. 'nuff said.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Instead of heading into Toriel's house like Frisk had expected Papyrus to do, the skeleton continued straight at the crossroads and arrived at the porch overseeing the rest of the Ruins.

Chara and Frisk exchanged bewildered looks. Flowey didn't seem to be the monster to be sentimental over this view.

Before frisk could grab their carrier's attention, though, Papyrus had braced one skeletal gloved hand on the fence and flung them over it.

Frisk's silent screams were drowned in Papyrus' shirt as the child squeezed their eyes shut and braced for impact.

A warm wisp of warmth and the fall slowed until they were floating in the air. Frisk hesitantly opened their eyes and their jaw dropped.

They had arrived at Home, the original home of monsterkind.

The streets were covered with a heavy coat of brown dust, the pavements cracked and covered with fungus and vines. The houses were crumbling and resembled huts more than actual houses.

It was completely abandoned.

Papyrus landed them on the ground softly and once more took off, commenting excitedly about the ruins of past glory and even telling them some stories that Sans had told him about how monsterkind lived back then.

How the monsters, still traumatized by the war, sought to make sense out of their new reality and created a very simplistic and very uniform like city, hoping that their captivity will not last for too long. How the houses went deeper to bunkers so if by any chance an army would try to attack them, all the citizens could dive under to hide, sealing themselves away even further.

Fortunately, they had never needed to utilize those functions.

Chara actually laughed at that. _*The humans didn't want to think of the monsters so they turned them into myths and warnings so the monsters were actually safe._

 _Is that what they have been in your time?_ Frisk asked curiously.

 _*Yeah. Just stories that children loved to read and stuff like the saying 'if you won't cover your feet, a monster would eat them~'_ Chara rolled their eyes sarcastically, making Frisk giggle.

"I AM HAPPY THAT MY STORIES MAKE YOU LAUGH, FRISK!" Frisk and Chara jolted at that and nearly cracked up, the child curling in embarrassment at getting caught in the act.

The child gained Papyrus' attention. 'Where are we going?'

"FLOWEY SAID THAT IT'S A SURPRISE!" The two groaned at that. Of course Flowey liked to taunt them with information just out of their reach.

 _*If he wasn't my brother, I would have wrangled him right now…_ Chara grumbled and Frisk silently smiled, not wanting to alert their skeletal friend to another joke.

 _But you can't even if he wasn't._ Frisk froze after they had finished the thought, turning bright red in horror. _I'm sorry, Chara! I didn't mean to!_

The ghost blinked at them and then smiled sardonically, petting their hair. _*I missed that boldness of yours._

Frisk relaxed and smiled softly back. _Can't make you annoyed anymore, huh?_

 _*You kidding me?_ Chara made a funny face that bordered on a grimace, _*You annoy me just by existing._

 _Chara!_ Frisk pouted and Chara laughed, their eyes looking up only for the red pupils to shrink and for the ghost to freeze.

Frisk blinked and turned to face what had alerted their partner while the skeleton slowed his march.

It was a small hidden clearing with a small grave at its edge.

 _Who is it for?_ Frisk asked their partner as they wriggled from Papyrus' hold and jumped onto their feet, wobbling a bit and using the gloved hand to steady themselves before walking towards the grave, crouching before it and staring at the unmarked grave.

Chara took a deep breath and crouched next to them, brushing their fingers over the stone, eyes stormy when the fingers phased through it.

_Chara?_

_*It was… it was for a dog…_ Chara sighed and Frisk's eyes widened.

"You know who this grave is for, don't you?" Flowey popped out of the soil next to the grave, gazing into Frisk's eyes. "Somehow, I can see that you know."

Frisk stiffened. So is that why Flowey brought them here? To test them? They took a deep breath. 'Why are we here, Flowey?'

"Because I want answers if you want my help." Flowey looked over to Papyrus and smiled 'cheerfully'. "Hey, Papyrus! Can you tell your brother that I am having fun with Frisk for the rest of the day?"

The skeleton seemed a bit hesitant, seeing that he was supposed to look after Frisk. But when the child smiled and nodded, he grinned and bobbed his head. "WHY, OF COURSE FLOWEY! I WILL DELIVER THOSE WORDS IMMEDIATELY!" And he set off, disappearing in seconds from the place.

Frisk turned back to the flower curiously. 'Why did you send him away?'

"Because I want the truth, Frisk!" Flowey snapped. "Or is it Chara?"

Frisk tensed. 'I am Frisk!'

"Then how did you know so many stuff that were only between me and them?" Flowey shouted. "It was only our secret so how did you find out about them? No one should have known! Don't lie to me!"

Chara was breathing heavily, hands clenched to their chest. _*Asriel…_

_Do you want to tell him? We told Sans. And Papyrus was able to see you. Maybe you're starting to become corporeal?_

_*No way, I am not ruining my brother again!_ Chara shook their head reluctantly.

Flowey growled and went into their face. "Don't keep away stuff from me! I thought I could trust you, but then you didn't come for ages despite saying that you will! I can't RESET so I am stuck here all on my own! Then I find out that you have been keeping my sibling away from me!"

Frisk bit their lip, sinking into themselves and hunching their shoulders. 'I'm sorry, Flowey. I never meant to leave you alone…'

"Save it, I want the truth now!"

Frisk shook and Chara looked between the child and the flower, wide eyed and helpless.

What should they do? Should they confess? Should they deny? What is the right thing to do now?

At the end, Chara and Frisk reached an understanding. The ball had begun rolling ages ago. They can't stop it now.

Might as well lower the damage.

Frisk braced themselves. 'This is a grave for a dog. How did a dog get to the underground?'

Flowey's face turned completely to Asriel. "I knew it!" Then he saw Frisk's determined expression and sulked. "Well, not only humans can pass from the surface. A dog fell when we were playing around and dropped on Chara's back."

Chara snorted sadly. _*Azzy thought we were being attacked and tried to pry the dog off of me. He got bitten pretty badly._

"We called the dog 'Osher' and it stayed with us for a month before it accidentally swallowed some of the crushed buttercups that fell from the counter while we were making the pie and died."

Frisk winched at the blunt wording.

Chara sighed. _*Remember the video about Asriel talking about Dad's sickness when I was laughing?_

Frisk nodded mentally in confusion.

Chara bit their lip. _*I was laughing because of the cruel twist of fate._

_*While trying to make my family happy, I had hurt them and I had killed my only connection to the joys of the surface._

_*Everything went to the drain because of me being there._

_It wasn't your fault…_

The ghost tensed and then relaxed, exhaling and shaking their head. _*This isn't the time to be wallowing in my regrets..._

Flowey's voice gained the child's attention again. "We still lived here so Chara and I wanted a place to bury the body since dogs don't turn to dust as well. We came here since not many monsters came here…" Flowey swayed from side to side. "Now that I have told you, tell me!"

Frisk and chara exchanged a look and nodded and facing the confused flower, Frisk smiled uncertainly. 'Chara has been here since the beginning.'

Flowey blinked. "You're lying."

'Am not. Chara has been awakened by my Determination when I fell and has been guiding me ever since I died from your hand.'

"You're lying."

Frisk pouted. "Am not!'

"Then why didn't you tell me this before!?"

'Because they didn't want to hurt you!' Frisk huffed with frustration.

Flowey froze, eyes widening. "They… didn't want to hurt me?" Then he begun to shake. "But I hurt them so much. Surely they would want to hurt me back. I deserve it."

 _*No, you aren't, Azzy!_ Chara was in front of the flower, trying to convey their words to the oblivious flower, growling in frustration when they got no response.

'They are trying to tell you don't deserve it.' Frisk wrote. 'No one can see them except me… which is why they didn't say anything.'

Flowey's petals straightened up. "Chara, you're here?"

_*Yes!_

'They are.'

Flowey took a moment, taking in the words and Frisk's sincere face, his eyes slowly widening and the flower begun to vibrate with happiness, looking around and trying to spot the ghost. "I... I can't believe it! We are finally reunited like you said we will! I have been waiting a very long time, Chara!"

The ghost choked. _*I know. I made you suffer so much. If only I didn't make that stupid plan from the beginning. I'm sorry…_

Frisk conveyed their words.

Flowey shook his head. "I don't care about that silly thing anymore. I'm just happy that you're here!"

Chara snorted, rubbing their eyes. _*You stupid flower… goat… stupid brother! Why are you so nice to me!?_

"Because you're the only one who made my life interesting," The flower smiled, vines trying to feel around for Chara, only for the ghost to winch and to cry softly when the vines went through them.

_*I'm so sorry, Azzy…_

"I'm flowey now, Chara. I am not him anymore," Flowey's petals drooped, "You probably don't like me since I am a flower now."

_*I don't care about that! You're my brother no matter what! God, I fucking hate being stuck like that. I wish I could I hold you. I wish you could see me!_

Frisk flinched when they wrote it, looking away in shame, knowing that it was their fault that Chara could be seen by others. If they could only recreate that moment that Papyrus saw Chara…

The SAVE point!

_Chara!_

_*What?_ The ghost turned to them, face red and messy with tears and snot. Frisk took a deep breath.

_What if I try touching that SAVE point again? Papy saw you there for a moment. Flowey has more Determination. Maybe we can project you for longer._

Blank red encasing brown eyes widened and Chara stood up. _*I can't believe I didn't think of that! Yes, we can do that!_

Frisk smiled and conveyed their words to Flowey, who immediately latched onto their arm and climbed to their shoulder. "Well, what're you waiting for!? A special invitation? Go!"

Frisk chuckled and rushed back through the city, Flowey guiding them to a tunnel that rose and brought them back to the familiar room of the porch overlooking the Ruins. The child ran down the hall, legs burning and breath short as they reached the black tree and circled it to find the SAVE point hovering over the pressed leaves.

 _There it is!_ Frisk exclaimed and skidded to a halt in front of the star, falling onto their knees from fatigue and panting heavily, unused to running. They took a minute or two to take deep breaths and calm down their heart. Flowey begun to urge them and Frisk was beginning to get overwhelmed.

Chara tried to tell Flowey to calm down, only for their voice to remain unheard. Frisk was confused. They had thought Chara would try and push them to touch the SAVE point as well.

The ghost rolled their eyes, a bit sheepish.

As much as they wanted Flowey to see them, and they really wanted, Frisk came first.

Always.

And nothing else.

Frisk felt happiness dance in their chest.

 _*He's also soulless so he's an even bigger of an idiot than before,_ Chara said after a moment, looking away in shame, _*I'm sorry for saying those hurtful words as well… it's not fair for you. I already have more than I deserve…_

 _It's okay, Chara,_ Frisk smiled as they raised their hands to the star, _You're excited and have been alone for so long._

 _*I had you, wimpy…_ Chara smiled begrudgingly and positioned themselves before Flowey.

Frisk shrugged, feeling determination bubbling in them.

They will make sure that Flowey will see Chara again. They will help Chara reunite with their family again.

Their hands grasped the star and Flowey gasped. "Chara!"

 _*It worked?_ Chara cried with hope but then deflated when Flowey didn't react, his smile drooping.

'What's wrong?'

"It was only for a moment!" The flower whined. "Do it again!"

Frisk nodded and channeled more Determination.

But nothing happened.

For a moment the three were in silence, wondering what next.

And then it hit Frisk.

Like a brick into their chest.

The child toppled to the side, view swirling and growing hazy, their head and chest feeling as if cotton filled them.

 _*Frisk!_ Chara caught them as they fell. The child groaned in pain as their head begun to pound.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flowey slipped into the ground and looked at Frisk, who was for all intents and purposes hovering in the air. Frisk tried opening their mouth only for their head to grow dizzy again and they held it, whimpering.

 _*What is it?_ Chara felt their link and blanched. _*Why didn't you tell me it took that much!?_

 _What… what are you talking about?_ Frisk thought weakly, trembling.

 _*It had taken you a whole LOAD worth of Determination to project me for that second!_ Chara explained, expression a swirl of emotions, a mix between angry and worried and disappointed with some shame in their gaze.

Oh… that made sense.

_I'm sorry… I didn't know…_

Chara bit their lip and looked away, their grip on Frisk tightening. The child took deep breaths and held Chara's shirt, trying not to throw up from the dizziness.

After a long moment, their body didn't feel like it was about to keel over and the child sat up with the ghost's help and explained to Flowey what had just happened.

The flower look disappointed. "So I can't see Chara?"

_*Asriel!_

'Sorry…'

"Well, I guess you _did_ fulfill your side of the deal…" The flower grumbled. "You wanted to know how to deal with being a time travelling mess?"

Frisk nodded. Flowey made a shrugging motion with his vines. "You can't. Realize that you're talking to a soulless flower here, idiot," He eyed them with a frown, "I can't feel regret since I can't feel love so I can't really care for my family."

'What about Chara then?'

"I need them."

Chara blinked back tears. They both knew that would be the answer.

'No love?'

"I _can't_ feel love. But I want Chara back," Flowey grumbled annoyingly. "I am happy when they are here."

Frisk smiled. 'That's love, Flowey.'

"It's not!"

'It is.'

"It's not!"

Frisk tapped on the answer.

Flowey bristled. "I _can't!_ I want to love but I _can't!_ "

Chara was chuckling begrudgingly, tears streaming down their cheeks. _*You two are ridiculous!_

'Chara says you are ridiculous.'

_*You are too!_

"They did not!"

'They did.'

"Did not!"

Frisk was laughing hysterically now, holding their stomach. Chara was on their back while Flowey was fuming in anger.

"Don't make fun of me! I can still kill you!"

Frisk kept laughing. Flowey begun to pout. "Stop it!"

They giggled. 'Chara is laughing too.'

"Chara! Not fair!"

The ghost choked on their laughter. _*But you are such a crybaby, Azzy!_

'Chara called you a crybaby.'

"Cha~ra!"

The child and ghost kept laughing and the conversation continued that way until Frisk and Chara calmed down and Flowey finally withdrew his vines.

"Say, how do you keep living with your murderers?" Flowey suddenly asked Frisk as they settled into a comfortable position, the child sprawled on the ground and the flower nestled next to their ear, Chara sitting behind them and playing with Frisk's hair.

Frisk flinched. 'Don't call them that. They're our family.'

"Smiley trashbag was right, you know? We did kill you," Flowey muttered, "I can't stand that damn skeleton after everything he had done to me and yet you…"

'That Sans did?'

The flower griped. "Well, you can say that he gave me my fair share of RESETs."

Frisk looked at him worryingly and he rolled his eyes. "Answer my question, idiot."

The child sighed. 'They're my family. I know they made mistakes, but I love them and I know that they love me too.'

"I just can't understand you…" Flowey grumbled, "But whatever. Just try to focus on one thing and keep pushing towards it. I used my need for Chara to keep myself after a really nasty RESET to just give up and try and continue the timeline."

'Thank you, Flowey.' Frisk smiled and embraced the flower head, planting a big kiss on the upper part of the face. Flowey screeched and flailed.

"Let me go!"

Frisk giggled and released the flower, smiling warmly at him. 'Thank you for the advice.'

The flower was rubbing his face on the ground, having no hands for that action. "Just let me speak to Chara when you come here," He said after a moment.

'Of course.' Frisk nodded.

_*Was really good talking to you again, brother._

"See you later, Chara! Don't forget this promise!" Flowey burrowed into the ground and disappeared.

The two stayed there for a while, Chara messaging Frisk's temples while the child hummed mentally.

 _*I'm sorry for pushing you so much…_ Chara muttered and Frisk beamed.

_You saw your brother. It's okay to be excited. I'm sorry for not coming earlier._

Chara flicked their forehead. _*Not your fault._

Then they smiled warmly. *Thank _you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this…_

 _You're my best friend, Chara. I would do anything for you…_ Frisk closed their eyes, leaning into the long fingers. Chara's smiled warmly and held the child tenderly, nuzzling the long hair.

_*Me too, Frisk… me too…_

Frisk clutched onto the ghost, burying their face in the warm shoulder.

The two remained that way until a loud noise echoed in the distance and gradually came closer. The two separated and looked at the upper part of the stairs, where the big skeleton appeared and flung himself over the edge, landing gracefully behind the two and then swirling on one feet, one hand on hip and the other on his chest, long red scarf swirling majestically.

"WORRY NOT, FRISK! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COME TO FETCH YOU AND RETURN YOU HOME!"

Frisk grinned and stood up, running to him and hugging him tightly. The tall skeleton scooped up the child and walked up to the upper part… without using the stairs.

 _Papy is so cool…_ Frisk thought and Chara giggled.

_*That is true._

"HOW WAS THE HANG OUT WITH FLOWEY?" Papyrus asked, "DID YOU TWO RESOLVED ALL CONFLICT?"

And here is another proof of his coolness. Frisk immediately realized the true intent of those words and nodded.

"THAT IS VERY GOOD. I AM GLAD YOU TWO BECAME CLOSE FRIENDS!"

Papyrus totally deserved a fan club.

Chara cracked up at the image. _*Talk to Azzy about that. He would laugh so hard on that! I promise to you that he considered making Papyrus a fan club just for the heck of it._

Frisk giggled at the image.

The rest of the way to the exit was spent in camaraderie silence.

Sans was waiting for them at the gate, body relaxing when he saw Frisk's face. " **so** **_flower_ the time with the weed?** "

"SANS!"

Frisk chuckled at the pun. 'Be nice to him please.'

" **eh, can't promise that.** " And with that the shorter skeleton grabbed hold of the two shortcutted them to Frisk's home.

Toriel was sitting in the living room, wringing anxiously a yarn ball in her paws, an abandoned half-made bundle next to her when they had arrived.

The boss monster jostled and gave a loud bleat when the three landed in the house. She placed a paw on her chest, planning to berate the intruder only to look up and see the three. She brightened up when she spotted Frisk, standing up and rushing to them, engulfing them in a tight embrace. "I am so glad that you are safe my child."

Frisk held their mother back, enjoying the warm fluffiness of their mother's hugs.

This is the love that they were talking about. They won't trade this hug and love for anything.

And now... after this hellish week, they were so prepared to go back to normalcy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	33. Through The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday, but i couldn't make myself write the chapter! i was so exhausted from this week and yesterday i was just so clumsy and everything that could go wrong, did, and the knowledge that in ten days i am to go away for a month only made me more tired!
> 
> note: after this chapter i am going to have a few weeks' jump since the time has come to finish this arc. so last chapter of the DA Arc.
> 
> sunday is the start of the Drama Arc. you'll understand come sunday *smirk*
> 
> also, this story had passed the 100k words count, holy shit!
> 
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: bantering.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk was once more standing in front of the seemingly normal door leading into Dr. Nil's office, feeling a bit more comfortable than the last time they had been there. Even Chara was slouching nonchalantly over their back, arms resting over their shoulders and head on their hair. Frisk smiled at their mother and knocked on the door.

They were a bit scared of what will happen after this session in light of last time, but…

**"Focus on one thing."**

For now, focus on this session. Then they can search for that one thing. Don't think about the 'what if's.

The door creaked open and the therapist stood there, wearing moss green button up shirt and khaki pants, glasses perched on his nose and half of his hair pulled back.

Frisk blinked and looked at him in awe, not expecting this kind of a change from the last time. Dr. Nil looked at them and then begun to laugh sheepishly. "I see that you saw my 'lazy' look. I apologize for that. I woke up late."

Chara snorted, _*If he calls that lazy, he definitely should take lessons from the comedian._

Frisk cracked a grin at that, trying not to laugh from their partner's comment. 'It's okay, Dr. Nice."

"Dr. Nice?' The man blinked and smiled warmly at the furiously blushing child. "That's very nice of you, Frisk."

 _*Was that a pun?_ Chara laughed, much more relaxed around the man than last time. Frisk mentally cheered, hoping that it meant that Chara trusted the man.

_*Not to poop on your fun, but I don't trust him. I trust you._

_Oh._ Frisk followed the doctor into the office, looking around to check if there were any new changes to the room like the changes to the man himself. But other than a box with art tools and the adult coloring book on a table between the big chair and the couch, the room stayed the same.

Frisk looked at the book, remembering the beautiful picture from last time, excitement bubbling in them from the memory.

Dr. Nil smiled and sat down on his chair, gesturing for them to sit down on the couch. "I'm glad that you are excited for that, but that would have to wait," He said to the growing disappointment on the child's face, "Don't worry, I'll make it short."

Frisk pouted and sat down, looking between the box and the doctor, who went to the door and exchanged some jokes and a short laughter with Toriel before nodding and closing the door and turning back to face Frisk, who was watching him intently.

"Okay, so did you finish the papers I gave you?" Frisk nodded, recalling the last night and how they became frantic when they saw the papers on the bed, ignoring Chara's laughter and quickly filling up the questions. Most of the questions were just a fill in problems so it didn't take too long.

But it did leave Frisk worried that they might had failed some kind of a test when they went to sleep.

'Did I do well?' Frisk asked as they passed the questionnaires to the man.

"Anything you would have written would be the correct answer, Frisk," Dr. Nill said, "Those are just to determine your thought process and if there is anything I should be careful of."

'Oh…' Frisk sighed in relief and adjusted themselves until they were comfortable. 'So what do we do today?'

"Today… we're going to talk about your enjoyable parts of your journey," Dr. Nill replied, smiling at their confusion, "Since you ended up being adopted by Mrs. Toriel I assume you had enjoyed your stay with her."

Frisk nodded, not having thought that way while recalling their time underground. 'So just to say what I had liked?'

"Exactly," He nodded proudly and reclined back, "Think of it as a story. Tell me what you had fun with and what you would have wanted to do again."

Frisk took a long time to mull over it before nodding and pursing their lips, looking back at their memories.

Good memories.

They did have good memories, right? Not everything was bleak as the ever hovering threat of dying to monsters and being trapped, right?

Chara was being quiet in their place so they were on their own.

Good memories…

Good times...

Good...

…

Frisk finally raised their notepad shyly. 'Well, I had fun playing with the monsters I became friends with at the Ruins.'

 _*After dying a couple of times to them,_ Chara huffed and rolled their eyes. Frisk bit their lip. They had been at that time still in the mindset that it was all just a big game and didn't think too much of their deaths.

Chara eyed them and made a small strained smirk. _*And after flirting with mom and a froggit._

Frisk raised the notepad to their face so Dr. Nill won't see their burning face. Chara cracked up, their laughter holding a tint of sadness.

'After mom told me to wait for her while she prepared my room, I left the hall and met all kind of monsters. I showed them that I meant no harm, and they let me play with them for a while until I got worried about mom and decided to continue.'

"What did you play?"

Frisk wrinkled their nose in thought, the memories coming quicker this time. 'Hide-and-seek and tag. I didn't understand what they had said most of the time so we only played easy to understand games. We even drew some silly pictures in the leaves.'

"And then you continued by yourself?"

'Yes. I didn't to impose on them. I had fun with them but I had to continue.'

Dr. Nil raised a brow. "Had to continue?"

Frisk nodded. 'I couldn't stay there. Mom was waiting for me.'

"Oh, I see. And then you reached the house of your mother?" The man was taking notes, but his eyes were mostly on the child, encouraging them to speak. Frisk shook their head and explained about the puzzles and meeting Napstablook. But yes, then they had arrived at Toriel's house and were taken in. They had stayed there for a whole day, listening to Toriel's stories and exploring the area around the house, before feeling like they couldn't stay at Home anymore.

The doctor was confused. "But you stayed with your mother at the end, am I wrong?"

Frisk nodded. 'But I had to continue.'

Chara sighed, recalling how they kept pushing Frisk to get out of there and go onwards. They hated at the time how lovingly their mother was acting towards the child and wanted to get the human away so they won't have to deal with the jealousy.

"Again?"

'Well, for different reasons.' Frisk admitted, trying to reassure their partner that they didn't mind. After all, they stayed with mom at the end.

 _*But I forced you to go to your death,_ Chara gritted their teeth.

_Chara…_

Dr. Nil, oblivious to Chara's existence, interrupted the conversation with a hum,

"I understand. And after you left your mother's house, I understand that you got to…" Here he took out a map of the underground he explained that Alphys provided him with to easily understand the places in the stories, "…Snowdin, right?"

Frisk and Chara blinked and hovered over the table to look at the map. It was much more detailed and bigger than the child expected. Some places that were written were places that they had never seen in their journey or in the visits.

 _*You really thought you saw it all?_ Chara snorted at their bafflement, _*You only covered the main parts of the underground. Like the main cities that everyone knows about even if you never visited the place._

 _Cool…_ Frisk thought as they trailed their fingers over the areas they had missed.

The entirety of Home that they visited yesterday. The area beneath Snowdin that held mostly huts and a kindergarten and a community school. It seems that the main schools were in between Waterfall and Hotland and that a college was in New Home, a much larger city than Frisk saw from the balcony.

And here's the aquarium Onion-san was talking about.

Waterfall was much bigger and held the health building for those who needed a boost that the food didn't give.

_Probably where Undyne went to when she lost her eye…_

_*Well, duh. Monsters are mostly magic, but they do get sick sometimes if the magic is tampered with._

_How do you tamper with magic?_

_*I'll give you the lesson later or just ask mom, but for now focus on Dr. Nice, okay?_

Frisk looked up to said man and shrugged sheepishly, eyes looking up innocently. 'Sorry, never saw a map of the underground.'

"It's okay," He smiled in understanding, "It is a fascinating place. I even got a suggestion for a tour from your scaly friend but I had to decline since I am very busy right now."

'It's a very pretty place,' Frisk confessed with a fond smile, 'Despite the extreme temperatures, it's really beautiful. I loved the snow in Snowdin the most.'

Dr. Nil chuckled. "Snow is a very fun weather. So you met friends there as well?"

'Yes! A lot of dogs!' Frisk exclaimed in eagerness, the memories easier to draw out by now as they seemed to overflow their thoughts, 'They were really soft and they loved my stick!'

The doctor laughed heartily. "That's good to know. So dogs are also the reason you loved Snowdin?"

Frisk blushed and nodded. 'I love dogs…'

 _*Understatement of the century,_ Chara grinned slyly at the mortified child, _*Don't worry, I won't bite._

_You're mean…_

Chara sniggered, Frisk's good mood affecting them as well.

"Dogs are very good pets," The man said, interrupting the sniggering, "But they are a lot of responsibility."

Frisk nodded shyly. 'They were from the royal guard so it's not like I could adopt them anyways... also, I didn't like the teenagers I met at all! They were too loud and mean to Gyfrot. And Papyrus had a lot of fun puzzles. And it was cold so I tried to reach the town as quickly as possible so I didn't make new friends...' They ended their monologue a bit awkwardly.

 _*And nearly froze to death. At least that sweater was good for something._ Chara remarked.

_Well, it was chilly on the surface when I was abandoned so I already was wearing my sweater…_

"Did you find a warm place in the town?" The doctor was looking a bit concerned at that and Frisk immediately nodded, not wanting to scare him, telling him about the inn that they had stayed for a few minutes because of the snoring occupants, which made the doctor chuckle a bit and Frisk relax.

Then they had told him about the shop's owner's stories, their meeting with Monster Kid and the date with Papyrus.

_*You forget the flirting!_

"A date?"

Chara was shaking with laughter when Frisk nodded. 'Yes, a date with friends. What's wrong?'

"…" Dr. Nil looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing but almost instantly managed to rein himself in and his smile turned warm. "Well, it's not something that you have to worry about now but I'm gathering you had fun in this outing?"

'Yes! Papyrus is a really cool skeleton!' Frisk beamed. 'He tried to help me when Undyne was looking for me.'

"That's really nice of him," The man noted, probably knowing already about the monsters trying to capture Frisk. The child was a bit scared he would ask on the reasons as to why Papyrus had to protect them from Undyne and quickly diverted the conversation to the lunch they had with Sans at Grillby's and the 'interesting' encounters they had while adventuring through Waterfall and the help they received from MK.

They smiled warmly at the memory of the statue they had encountered. At first they disregarded the statue despite its strangely serene beauty, but MK told them that it's a part of a puzzle so they immediately returned with an umbrella in hand and placed it in the space between the washed smooth hands where only broken remnants of the second part of the statue remained.

The music that had begun to play had Chara freeze and then shake, almost instantly dragging the confused child away from there.

 _*I couldn't recognize the face because of the water smoothing it out but the music… it was the music I taught Asriel._ Chara had explained once when Frisk had asked them about that.

Then the date with Undyne that Papyrus roped them into going to.

By now, the doctor knew what 'dating' meant for Frisk, but still did quirk a brow when Frisk told him how the blue skinned monster had made them golden tea and had told them about her time with Asgore and considering him to be her mentor.

"Do you feel like she is your sister then?"

Frisk blinked, thought over it for a moment, and then realized that it was indeed the case since Undyne admitted that she saw Asgore as her surrogate father once. They smiled happily at that and shrugged. 'The group are like my family so it makes sense.'

Dr. Nil smiled pleasantly at that and told them to continue from the end of date.

'Well, I met Alphys and Mettaton and solved a lot of puzzles throughout Hotland.'

_*Flirted with some monsters, died from a hug and heatstroke, had to deal with mettaton's shows—_

_Chara, would you stop saying the bad stuff as well. He said only the stuff that I enjoyed,_ Frisk sighed and the ghost rolled their eyes, squeezing their shoulders.

_*I'm saying everything that you forget to mention, Wimpy. Like the flirting... **Especially** the flirting._

_Chara!_ The child blushed a bit at that and mentally griped, _don't mention that!_

 _*Why not?_ Chara was smirking and Frisk ignored them in favor of continuing the tale, still blushing at the retelling of the dinner with sans and the battle with Mettaton that was all about the rating.

Frisk was trying hard not to laugh at the memory of the poses they had made and the one time they had tried to poke their tongue out at the audience. Even having being scared out of their mind, they had slowly begun to enjoy the battle of stardom despite dying two times to Mettaton.

But the scar on their back did burn a lot afterwards. Frisk felt their back under the shirt for the scar, a sudden urge to itch it overwhelming them.

Dr. Nil eyed them but did not mention the strange behavior as he urged them to talk about the rest of their journey. Frisk skipped the first time they had battled Asgore and Flowey, those two memories shouldn't be even existing due to their LOAD. Instead, they talked about getting Alphys and Undyne together, giggling when the doctor took a look of frustration.

"I'm starting to get why you think a date is with friends…" He muttered comically and Chara laughed at that with Frisk smiling shyly.

 _*This doctor is savage!_ Chara commented.

Frisk was confused at the 'savage' comment but shrugged, writing shortly that afterwards they confronted Asgore and that somehow the barrier was shattered.

Dr. Nil looked apprehensively at them for a moment, knowing that they were hiding the real answer. But at the end he didn't comment on that, saying that he had only asked for the enjoyable moments of their journey. "It seems that despite everything, you had some fun?"

Frisk grinned back happily, feeling their heart flutter from the fond memories they had just sorted through. They felt relaxed and giddy, a bit excited and suddenly wanting to relive some points of their journey.

They had received strange looks from their partner, but ignored the looks in favor of pointing on the book. 'So does that mean I can color now?'

The man nodded and chuckled. "Of course. May I have permission to join you?"

'Of course!' Frisk agreed excitedly and quickly grabbed the book, flipping the pages until they reached the page with the stars and waves on it.

Dr. Nil took some colored pencils and presented them to Frisk, who thanked him and took the offered tools, shifting so they were sitting on the floor with their chest pressed to the coffee table, comfortably slouching over the surface so they could reach easily to the book and begun to fill in the white areas.

Dr. Nil took over the waves' picture and grabbed a blue marker and lazily filled the waves.

Chara looked at him and then smirked, _*Dr. Nice equipped the under-filled marker, ATK 0 DEF 0._

_*Waves incoming._

_A narration, Chara?_ Frisk giggled over the ghost's snickering, _it has been a while._

_*Well, there wasn't anything to narrate, wimpy. You're too boring._

Frisk pouted at that and colored the stars yellow. Chara was giving comments on their coloring and even opted to give some advice on how to stay in the lines, reminding the child about the colored painting that Chara's and Asriel's old bedroom had.

It was a really good drawing of a golden flower.

 _Chara,_ Frisk stopped the ghost's rant about complementing colors, _Why do you like golden flowers so much?_

Chara stiffened at the question and gave a small, weak shrug, _*Well, they are pretty._

_Says the one who thinks chocolate is a masterpiece…_

_*Attitude!_ Chara flicked Frisk's forehead and the child could only winch slightly in sight of the doctor sitting next to them. Their partner smirked mischievously but then sobered, mulling over their question. _*Well, golden flowers **are** pretty. But mostly… they were an escape for me…_

_From what?_

_*From my prison of life, I guess? It was the only place where no one could find me while technically being inside the premises so no one would see me and think that I'm running away._

_Where did you live?_

Chara stiffened and looked away. _*I guess I still owe you my life story…_

 _You don't have to…_ Frisk didn't notice how Dr. Nil's were looking over them, calculating, but they did notice his movements slowing to a stop and looked up, meeting with a proud smile.

"I just wanted to commend you for your coloring," The doctor said, pointing at their page, "Did you learn how to draw by yourself?"

Frisk looked over their painting, blushing in embarrassment from the compliment, 'I had some help.'

"Well, it's good to accept help. It gives us a different perspective of our problems. I am also here to give you help."

'Thank you.' Frisk said sincerely, 'it's just weird to accept help so easily… most of the times people would just ignore you… after all, they can get hurt by that person hurting you as well and that's the worst.'

"Hmm… I think there is a worse deed than hurting others or committing wrong deeds." The child looked up to the doctor in bafflement. Something worse than hurting others? The man smiled patiently. "It's turning a blind eye to those same bad deeds. Someone might be committing a crime or accidentally hurting someone. Some might purposely do so. They won't be stopped on their own since they mostly don't see the error of their ways. There has to be someone to initiate it yet if those same people turn a blind eye, the wrong doer would just continue their spree without any trouble. That's why in my opinion, there is worse than bad deeds."

Frisk and Chara were awed at this reasoning. They always thought that doing evil is the worst thing since they were affected by it. They had never thought that not doing anything to stop the deed can be worst.

'So what should you do?'

Dr. Nil right side of his mouth quirked up and he looked at them curiously.

"Well, what do you think should you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	34. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted a one-shot on saturday so please check it out and tell me what you thought of it ^^
> 
> AAAAAnd i am sick again, only worse. my coughing makes me feel like i am coughing a ball out. i am producing snot like a cow producing milk on steroids, my head pounds from the coughing, i have been alone at home since thursday and i am starting to feel the effects of that... being sick and home alone is not a good idea...
> 
> anyways, here is the chapter despite being late because i finished it last night and i wanted to reread it before posting it ^^
> 
> also, because next week i am starting this job that will take me away for a month more or less i will not be able to post any new chapters from the 29th so i hope to be able to post a chapter on this day.
> 
> if i do, it'll be a big frigging cliff hanger just to keep you guys waiting ^^ enjoy my version of torture.
> 
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fluff.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk yawned and blinked open their eyes, their eyes landing on yellowish orange scales and light colored filed spikes.

Blinking in confusion, they turned around only to see a semi-transparent ghost hover over the floor, ectoplasm softly disappearing to the air from the edges.

Frisk frowned in confusion then relaxed when the memories of last night came in.

It had been three weeks since that hellish week and Frisk was finally able to go to school for more than two days without something keeping them at home.

A week into their 'new' life, Toriel made them her signature butterscotch-cinnamon pie and gave the child snuggles and stories throughout the entire day.

Two weeks later, Asgore had prepared them a hearty casserole and a layered vanilla cake to celebrate Frisk being attack-free for that long.

Frisk had given a sheepish smile with a lot of shame mingled in it at the gesture, knowing how hard it has been on their family over that week. Chara had smacked their head at the thought and had reminded them as to who was to blame for this entire mess.

The entire family had been there alongside Mettaton and Burgerpants, the college student shrugging when asked why Mettaton brought him. Apparently, the robot thought BP was needed. And well, the student wasn't complaining since it gave him a break from work and school.

Frisk had smiled knowingly to themselves, knowing that Mettaton was finally turning on a new leaf and beginning to care for his employees.

They had had fun watching a new episode from some anime that was recommended to Alphys at the lab she was helping at, then falling asleep in a pile, having to wake up early so every monster could get to their designated work/study places on time.

And now, a week later, Frisk had invited MK and Napstablook for a sleepover. They had played a video MK brought, the reptile monster tearing their character apart with only his feet, and shared some stories with Napstablook about school. The three had then attempted to sleep on the floor in the living room while watching a popular movie Napstablook was told by Mettaton that is good for sleepovers.

What the star had forgotten to mention was that it was a romantic movie and the trio had a cringe moment when the main characters kissed. Frisk was feeling uncomfortable at the intimate scene and buried their face in MK's side, the monster having enough decency not to ask them what was wrong. Chara even needed to give their back a comforting rub since it felt like the child was about to enter a panic attack.

Fortunately, Frisk had been able to avoid that and had simply turned off the screen, roping their friends into a game of truth or dare with MK nearly falling from the couch in an attempt to pose like famous actors and Napstablook singing very softly to Frisk's clapping and MK's whistling. Frisk had been dared to wear their most outrageous clothes and had chosen to steal their mother's robe and wear it, stumbling and falling on their face when descending from the stairs while wearing it.

Toriel was not pleased when she returned home to see the guilty child prancing around with her clothing.

And so the three had been subjected to the most terrible torture given by a displeased mother – clean the living room and do the dishes.

Frisk giggled to themselves as they recalled last night and nuzzled into the sleeping bag, jolting when a finger was placed on their cheek.

 _*Good morning, sleepy head,_ Chara's head loomed over them as the ghost bent over to smirk at them. Frisk blinked and gave a big smile in greetings.

_Morning, Chara!_

The ghost huffed in fond amusement, eyes crinkling caringly, _*You really ought to get up, wimpy. School is opening soon and you have an appointment with Dr. Nice afterwards._

Frisk nodded and shuffled to sit up, giggling when Chara ruffled their hair. _*Seriously, I get the feeling that you prefer your besties to me now that everything had been solved._

Brown eyes widened and Frisk shook their head, _Of course not, Chara! You're my partner!_

Chara laughed and patted their hair, pupils twinkling in amusement. _*This is already like the tenth time you are falling for it. And I am not even trying to sound convincing._

Frisk pouted, swatting their partner's hand and shaking MK awake. The reptile monster yawned and sat up suddenly, blinking groggily at the giggling child.

"Good morning, Frisk," He swayed and nearly fell back to his sleeping bag if it wasn't for Frisk catching him and forcing him up to his feet, giving him a pointed look to which he sighed mournfully over his missed sleep. "Five more minutes, please?"

Frisk shook their head. "Frisk! Don't be like my mom!"

The child wasn't budging so he had to relent at the end and get up, helping Frisk to wake Napstablook up, the trio heading to the kitchen and finding Toriel already cooking something in the pan.

"Oh, good morning, children," The boss monster turned to smile at them warmly, chuckling when Frisk ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Did you have a good rest?"

Frisk nodded, not flinching from Chara's raised brow, and the boss monster relaxed with relief, telling to her child to organize the table and prepare for school. Frisk gave Toriel a squeeze and ran back to MK and Napstablook, dragging the two upstairs.

Two school bags were packed by the door and the three friends were seated around the table, Napstablook having to use his special kind of ghost cutlery. Toriel had prepared some eggs and pizza toasts with a ghost version for the poor ghost monster.

Frisk was rocking their legs back and forth, noticing how the edges of their toes were brushing the floor, feeling a bit giddy at getting closer to Chara's height.

 _*So you wish to pass my height?_ Chara said mischievously, doing stupid gestures over MK's and Napstablook's heads, giving them horns and then mustaches and even 'standing' on them… with their nonexistent legs.

Frisk was trying very hard not to snort into their food and accidentally inhale it, shaking from the force of their laughter.

"Yo, are you okay?" MK asked them, eggs sliding from his chin and the child lost it, curling into a ball on their chair as they laughed, tears running down their cheeks. The reptile monster became frantic, thinking they were crying until he saw their big grin and relaxed, laughing as well. Napstablook cracked a smile and 'ooooh'ed.

Chara gave a pleased grin, slumping over Frisk, _*Someone is having a laugh at my expense._

 _Stop it!_ Frisk laughed, _let me breathe!_

 _*Fine~_ Chara chuckled and floated behind the child, giving Frisk a chance to gather themselves and finish their breakfast.

Just a regular morning, Chara noted happily, feeling energized after another night without the freak ruining Frisk's mental stability. Frisk only had one nightmare last night, which was much better than last week and even better than before the entire mess. Frisk was laughing and finally letting themselves have fun without being scared of their mental state.

Everything was much better now.

But something was bothering Chara. They couldn't pinpoint on what it was, but it bothered them.

They kept their eyes peeled for everything threatening while the trio left the house, Frisk and MK saying goodbye to Napstablook and hurrying down the street towards the school while exchanging jokes and laughs. Frisk really needed a new notepad, the ghost thought absentmindedly to themselves, the child becoming really talkative with their writing in the last three weeks. Sometimes even more than before losing their voice.

Chara had fun poking fun at Frisk for their new side.

Frisk's sudden confusion had Chara go out of their mulling to focus on the conversation.

'James?'

"Yes! Yo, he said that he totally is going to marry Ebony!"

Frisk laughed at that. 'He's only ten.'

"It's true!" MK pouted, swinging his tail in frustration, "He told me that last week!"

'But why?' Frisk pressed, 'he barely knows her. And she is way smarter than he is.'

"Ouch! Yo, I am totally telling him you said that."

'No!' Frisk became frantic and MK cackled, beginning to run so that the child had to grab hold of their shoulder straps and run after the monster, unable to shout their protests. Chara cracked up as they followed the panicked child.

Yep, just a regular morning.

* * *

 _Now James hates me…_ Frisk thought sullenly later that day as they walked home, Chara patting their head reassuringly.

_*Don't worry, he'll forget about it by tomorrow, okay? Get him a horn coating syrup or whatever it's called and he'll forgive you right away._

_You think so?_ Frisk eyed their partner worryingly and Chara nodded confidentially, smirking when Frisk relaxed.

_*So ready for the session? If I'm not mistaken, today he's planning on letting you explore your head._

_Sounds scary when you put it that way…_ The child shuddered a bit, _Dr. Nice will make sure that I'm safe._

 _*Aww, trusting the human to be your knight in shining armor~_ Chara mocked, blinking when Frisk looked away, cheeks tinted red. _*No way…_

The child puffed their cheeks in annoyance, _Shut up, Chara!_

 _*Oh my god, you do!_ Chara rolled on the air, clutching their stomach as they laughed. Frisk fumed at them, trying to tell them to shut up only for the ghost to laugh harder.

 _*You…you!_ Chara tried to say between their chortles, _*You actually think he's some kind of a prince?!_

 _Of course not!_ Frisk shouted in their head. _He's just nice, that's all!_

 _*But you said it yourself,_ Chara wiped their eyes, _*He's only nice because he's paid for it._

Frisk sulked, shoulders drooping, _I know that… besides, I'm a kid, not a princess…_

Chara eyed them and then smiled softly and patted their hair, _*Hey, not everyone who ended with the prince was a princess._

 _Really?_ Frisk looked at their partner with hopeful eyes.

Chara sniggered but nodded. _*Yep. Besides, you don't need a prince. You already have a guardian angel on your shoulder,_ the ghost pointed their thumb on their chest with a cheeky grin.

 _But you're hardly an angel,_ Frisk giggled then yelped when Chara smacked their head, _Chara!_

 _*Oh hush, you're barely feeling it,_ Chara grinned and floated forward, ignoring Frisk's complaints.

A prince, huh?

* * *

"Now close your eyes and try to picture what it is like to be inside your mind," Dr. Nil instructed them. "A safe place, perhaps."

Frisk frowned as they thought hard about the request, trying to relax when the man told them to not force it out. Chara caught snippets of the meadow and was reminded on how Frisk brought the two of them there when the freak first showed themselves to Chara.

It was the closest thing to a 'safe place', but Chara didn't think it was good enough. A meadow is too open. Frisk needs a guarded place.

_*Say, how about creating a castle?_

Frisk mentally raised their brows, not understanding. Chara shrugged. _*Well, we were talking about princes and princesses and a safe place equals a guarded place. Boom, a castle._

 _A castle?_ Frisk pursed their lips in thought and tried to think of a castle, _How does a castle look exactly?_

 _*You had never seen one?!_ Chara asked in shock, remembering all the books they had read that mentioned the structure.

Frisk shrugged mentally. _I think I know how they look like but I only read about them. I didn't read the books in the orphanage because I didn't care about them. And you forced me to read picture-less books._

_*Well, remember the big building you saw with MK in the underground? That's a castle._

_Oh, so it is what I thought they looked like…_ Frisk took a deep breath and recalled the bluish structure, only to be interrupted by Dr. Nil. Chara gave an annoyed grumble while Frisk blinked in confusion at the therapist.

The man smiled patiently. "You don't need to force it. Try doing it when you are most comfortable. Remember the tips I gave about relaxing?"

Frisk nodded.

"Great, then after you relax, try once more then. Explore different ways. No safe place is like others. You can even create several for different occasions, but it's preferable to start with one, alright?"

Frisk gave a tentative bob of their head and bent over to the table, picking up the coloring book and flipping to a page with different circles, which only around half were colored. Dr. Nil gave a pleased nod and picked up neon markers, sitting across the table from the child and focusing on the other page, which featured little clouds and a big sun.

Frisk settled into the familiar motion of choosing colors and filling inside the lines, deciding to do a spiral of red, blue and green.

Chara inquired about the peculiar choice of colors and Frisk gave a sheepish smile, saying that they felt like coloring something that belonged to them, and that was their signature sweater, Chara's sweater and their shared determination.

The ghost chuckled in embarrassment, having not excepted this answer.

"I would have thought that you would use yellow instead of green," Dr. Nil had noticed the strange choice as well.

Frisk blushed. 'Well, those are three colors I feel connected to.'

"Do you want to tell me how so?"

A nervous shake of the head.

"Alright, that's good enough for me."

A slump of shoulders.

"You already know that anything you say here is by your own choice, Frisk," Dr. Nil smiled and tapped his yellow marker on the sun picture, "Whenever you're comfortable to say anything, I am here to listen and give advice."

'Thank you…' Frisk gave a relieved smile and went back to coloring their chosen circle.

* * *

 _*Well, that was an uneventful day,_ Chara drawled when Frisk climbed into bed that night, clad in fuzzy pajamas. The child chuckled and motioned for the ghost to lie next to them, hugging the ghostly body tightly the minute Chara complied with their wish.

 _Well, I like it. It's fun and I don't have to worry about too much,_ Frisk thought, burying their face in Chara's chest. The ghost got ready for a long night of semi-conscious state when Frisk's fingers tightened over their sweater.

_*Yes, Frisk?_

_Can you come with me? I have a feeling I would need it tonight…_

The ghost immediately nodded and held their partner tightly, kissing the long hair gently. _*I'll be right behind you. Good night._

 _Good night, Chara,_ Frisk muttered and fell asleep, the ghost entering the child's head immediately.

Well, guess no day can be perfect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... kid's crushes... don't worry, frisk isn't having one of those. they just admire Dr. Nice.
> 
> And this marks the end of the thirty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	35. Someone Missed The Memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted a one-shot on saturday so please check it out and tell me what you thought of it ^^  
> finally getting better... hope that I would stay healthy for my new job... *sigh* edit: I don't think I will be healthy enough *sob* i'm going to get wrecked.  
> IMPORTANT: also, because next week i am starting this job that will take me away for a month more or less i will not be able to post any new chapters from the 29th so i hope to be able to post a chapter on this day or the night before.  
> if i do, it'll be a big frigging cliff hanger just to keep you guys waiting ^^ enjoy my version of torture.  
> too busy to edit. so sorry for any mistakes ^^  
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!  
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^  
> warning: concerning news.  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Toriel and Asgore were whispering in the kitchen, their voices too faint for Frisk's ears to hear.

The child and the ghost were hiding behind the closed door, sharing concerned looks.

_I thought mom and dad were finally together. Why are they fighting?_

Chara shook their head. _*They're not together yet, idiot. Nearly there, but not yet. I don't think that they are fighting though… I'm going inside._

 _Wait, Chara—_ Frisk grasped thin air as the ghost already phased through the door and entered the kitchen. The child stood there for another long moment before retreating to their room, knowing that they won't be able to hear anymore and that Chara would tell them everything.

Frisk held themselves tightly, hoping hard that their parents won't start hating one another once more.

* * *

Chara stood by the couple, feeling a bit weird from being ignored despite being in this state for a year.

From first observations, it wasn't a fight. It was a conversation sopping with fear and uncertainty.

"We can tell Sans to keep an eye on them," Toriel said and Chara was confused, realizing that they had barged in the middle of the conversation. "We can't risk any harm coming to them."

Asgore, holding the smaller boss monster closely, nodded. "How about I'll bring them to the meeting at the embassy tomorrow so I could keep an eye on them? That way they would be in a guarded place."

"But won't they be in more danger there? It's a public place!" The boss monster wringed her paws. "Undyne is a reliable source of information about those things because of her informants, but I still worry. It sounds like it has been planned for a while."

"Tori," Asgore released Toriel and gestured to a tray with tea cups, "We managed to stop two direct attacks already with Undyne stopping the first one and her Intel with the second. Please, have some tea. You're overthinking again."

Toriel took a deep breath and nodded, letting the former king pour her tea, sipping the steaming brew slowly. Chara took the chance of a break to mull about the scattered information.

The implications were talking about someone in danger. The last two times something had gone wrong, Frisk had returned to the time before that and told Sans about what had happened. The first time… here Chara's eyes darkened when they remembered the surprised look on the child's face as blood oozed from their injury. Frisk had been so confused back then and the ghost had failed once more to save someone dear to them.

Their fingers clutched their arms, the absence of physical feeling tearing into them.

They needed to tell Frisk to stay home tomorrow. They won't let their partner be in a dangerous place—

"I just worry…" Toriel begun to talk again and Chara snapped back to listen, soaking in the information. "I just worry that Frisk will be scared of the sudden change of plans."

The ghost froze, eyes going wide.

Frisk was targeted?!

No… no. no. no. no. no… not after finally getting them to such a good place! They had finally managed three weeks without any attacks. And now this?! Why can't they catch a break!?

"Well, I'll just ask them," Asgore said, "They came with me several times already to meetings. It won't be any different."

"…Are you sure they want to attack the school?" Toriel breathed out and Chara hated themselves for feeling relief at those words.

It wasn't Frisk being targeted, but a place. So if their partner goes with dad to the meeting they would be safe.

Yeah… agree to this, mom. Please.

"That's what Undyne told me…"

"Alright then…" Toriel relented and Chara cheered, leaving the kitchen immediately to the bedroom, thinking about what to tell Frisk.

They didn't want to scare the child but they had to get Frisk to agree with leaving for the meeting…

 _Chara, so what did they talk about?_ Frisk asked when the ghost entered the room, the child holding their pillow tightly. _Were they fighting?_

Chara chuckled, still filled with relief, _*Not at all. Dad was just talking about inviting you tomorrow for the meeting at the embassy. Mom wasn't sure if you should miss school for that._

 _Oh, so he needs me there?_ Frisk, having no reason to doubt Chara, relaxed and smiled in relief. Chara's smile wavered a bit, hating that they had to keep this information from their partner, especially after promising not to keep secrets.

But Frisk was having such a good day…

Maybe tomorrow…

 _Chara, you okay?_ Frisk eyed them and the ghost cursed the fact that they were still like an open book to their partner while the child managed to block them out more than once.

 _*Sorry, was just thinking…_ Chara admitted and slumped over Frisk's back, _*But should you miss school?_

Frisk smiled sheepishly. _I forget to do the homework for history and I forget to bring the notebook home…_

Chara stared at the child for a moment before laughing and shaking their head in amusement. _*Only you, Frisk. Only you…_

Frisk flushed and pouted. _I forget, okay? You should have reminded me!_

 _*I asked you ten times if you had all of your stuff,_ Chara rolled their eyes, ruffling Frisk's hair, _*Seriously, you're such a scatterbrain…_

And thank god for that…

Frisk grumbled and swatted the ghost's hand away, yawning. But instead of going to bed, the child brought their knees to their chest and wrapped their arms around the knees, burying their face in their arms.

A week ago, Chara would have panicked over the possibility of Frisk hurting. But now they knew that it was the best position for Frisk to concentrate.

For some reason, the child felt the safest in this position.

Chara sat behind Frisk and placed their hands on Frisk's ears, pressing their forehead to Frisk's scalp, closing their eyes as well.

_*Okay, take deep breaths._

Frisk complied, their body relaxing.

Chara waited until their shared SOUL hummed serenely, signaling that Frisk entered their calm state, and then continued. _*We decided on a castle like dad's house. It's positioned at the edge of the meadow with a strong wall surrounding it and a barrier dad erected to protect us from any hostile outsiders._

Frisk tensed a bit as they tried to imagine the building, and Chara immediately warmed their link, helping their partner relax once more.

_*Don't force it to appear. Imagine it being built by people dressed like the construction workers we saw when our house was being built._

And so the next ten minutes continued until Frisk sighed and turned around to curl in Chara's arms, holding their head. Chara took a deep breath, feeling fatigue coat their being as they held their partner tightly.

_*It's okay. Dr. Nice said it'll take a while. We'll try it again tomorrow._

Frisk nodded, eyelids drooping wearily.

The child would have fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for a knock on the door.

The child and the ghost stiffened and Frisk reluctantly let go of Chara, trotting to the door and opening it, yawning widely and rubbing their eyes.

 _It's dad…_ Frisk said to Chara as Asgore knelt so he was closer to Frisk's eye-level, raising a paw to stroke their hair.

"Good evening, my flower, I see I had awakened you," The former king exhaled apologetically. Frisk shook their head and smiled warmly, engulfing their father in a tight embrace.

"Ha ha ha," Asgore laughed heartily, very gently returning the gesture, not wanting to harm his child. "Have you been doing well?"

Frisk nodded, enjoying the warmth of their father. Chara noted how Asgore's old and tired eyes were filled with fear and concern and sighed, knowing that they probably feel the same things their father was feeling.

Fear for Frisk's well-being. Fear of losing another close one. Concern that even the slightest bad news would tip Frisk's mental state.

Even though the kid was a tough cookie… Chara knew they weren't being fair towards Frisk. Keeping secrets is never a good decision. Chara knew that…

Yet they couldn't get themselves to tell Frisk about the possible threat.

"Say, Frisk," Asgore hoisted the child up and strode to the bed, standing next to it while stroking the long hair.

Frisk hummed, their voice cracking only twice at the action. Asgore's eyes became even more tired if that was possible.

"So tomorrow there is a meeting about the upcoming festival. So I was thinking, do you want to come? I want you to come and give some ideas. Besides, it has been a while."

Frisk gave it a moment to think it over, already knowing their answer but not wanting to sound too eager, before nodding.

Asgore's shoulders drooped in great relief and he gave a sincere chuckle. "That's good. You know the usual drill then."

Frisk giggled and nodded, swinging their legs back and forth in a signal to put them down. The former king chuckled heartily and put them down, eyes damp when Frisk rushed to the counter to scribble a note for him and gave it to him with a goodnight kiss.

Frisk beamed, yelping and laughing when Asgore pressed a furred kiss to their forehead, wiping the 'slime' and giggling at Asgore's mock-fallen expression, escorting him to the door and waving goodbye to him as he left.

The door then closed and Frisk whooped silently, turning happily to Chara and rushing to the bed.

 _*Why are you so excited about? You're using this to get away from homework,_ Chara teased them.

_But I love helping dad!_

_*Did you forget about the times where you got so bored so fell asleep?_

_That was once!_

_*Three times. You can't lie to me._

Frisk scoffed, pulling the covers over them and turning away from Chara. _Shut up. You like to comment on every single thing the people there do._

 _*Because they are so boring,_ Chara smirked, _*But since you enjoy them so much, sleep._

 _Was planning on it…_ Frisk grumbled but obeyed, falling asleep shortly after.

Chara wanted to stay there to keep watch for any nightmares, but Frisk's safety came first so the ghost left the room and ventured downstairs, searching for any signs of their parents.

Asgore was long gone, but Toriel was standing outside with Undyne, the women talking over a phone.

Chara raised a brow at the strange scene but came closer, not wanting to miss a single piece of information.

"—brought to the gym, okay?" Toriel said to the fish monster.

"Shouldn't we just tell the parents to keep the punks at home? Isn't that you're doing with Frisk?" Undyne stared at the boss monster like she grew a second head.

Toriel made a strange smile, full of shame. "If we do that, the attackers will be alerted and will change their plans. We can't have that. And since I am still a selfish mother… I want my child away from this whole mess. Besides, Frisk is the child of monsters, they are the figure of peace… I don't want to know what it means to those people."

Undyne nodded, the answer satisfying them. "I dealt with the two attacks so leave it to me!"

"Thank you, Undyne," The boss monster said sincerely, "I just hope we won't need a second chance…"

"Yep, only one chance we've got," The blue skinned female exclaimed, completely misunderstanding her former queen's words, "I will make it count, lady Toriel."

And then the phone buzzed and Undyne immediately pressed on it. "Hey, Nerd."

" _Undyne, I have the cameras ready._ " Alphys' voice echoed from the receiver.

"Thanks a bunch!" Undyne exclaimed and hung up, turning to Toriel. "Well, that's my signal."

"Thank you, Undyne," Toriel inclined her head slightly at the shorter monster, "And send my gratitude to Alphys as well."

"No prob!" Undyne flashed a giant grin, running off into the night.

Chara circled their mother so they could see her expression, winching at the fear and resolution.

_*Mom…_

"I'm not losing another one…" Toriel looked up to the night sky, "I'm not letting anyone destroy what we've been working on. No one is coming near my child."

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, flashes of fire surrounding her body as she counted.

Chara stared at their mother with their jaw dropped open, never seeing their mother so... controlled in her anger.

Suddenly uneasy about this, the ghost circled the house, not yet wanting to go inside.

Their family was acting weird… more organized. Chara stopped behind the house, under Frisk's window, gazing at another strange scene.

Sans was napping, back to the young tree that was planted behind their house.

Why was he here… oh, right. Chara recalled Toriel saying about Sans keeping an eye on Frisk.

The ghost scoffed and folded their arms. How is that keeping an eye if the skeleton is sleeping?

As if sensing their presence, Sans tensed and opened his left eye, looking up exactly to where Chara was standing. Then his right opened as well and the skeleton chuckled.

" **and might i ask why you're here instead of looking after the kid?** "

Chara took a step back, way too many new things occurring that it left them weak. Sans can see them?!

" **or i might be actually going insane…** " Sans sighed and slumped back to the bark. " **i actually thought the dead sass was here for a moment…** "

Chara pressed themselves to the wall, slightly phasing through it as they stared at the skeleton, who was falling back asleep.

What's going on? Why was their mother acting so strange? Why could the skeleton sense them? Was the entire world on drugs or something and they missed the memo!?

The ghost quickly floated back to Frisk's room, entering just as the link buzzed with fear. Chara looked over to the bed, seeing Frisk struggling with the covers, tears streaming down their cheeks and their face wrinkled with fear.

The ghost sighed and went to their partner, slowly untangling the child's limbs from the blanket and then holding the small body, entering Frisk's mind.

Finally something that they understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor chara, having everything change so drastically.  
> And this marks the end of the thirty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	36. Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE MONTH HIATUS SO ENJOY THIS MONSTER OF 7K WORDS. THIS IS ACTUALLY THE CHAPTER I HAD BEEN TALKING ABOUT ALL THOSE CHAPTERS AGO WITH THE GENDERS OF FRISK AND CHARA AND ABOUT MY THOUGHTS ABOUT CHRISTMAS (omg, has it really been that long ago?) IT FINALLY MAKES ITS APPEARANCE, WHICH WAS GOOD BECAUSE IT HELPED ME ALREADY GET A CHAPTER FOR TODAY WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING READY FOR TOMORROW. I HAD TO EDIT LIKE 60% FROM IT BECAUSE SO MANY THINGS WEREN'T RELEVANT OR TRUE ANYMORE AND THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE.
> 
> REFER TO CHAPTER 'SPEAR OF INJUSTICE', FOR MY STAND ON THIS STORY.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FROM FRISK'S POV, SO THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT'S EVENTS.
> 
> AT FIRST, I THOUGHT OF CUTTING THE CHAPTER TO TWO, FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT IT WOULD RUIN THE CHAPTER SO I STUCK THEM TOGETHER. SO HERE YOU GO ^^
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: shooting, blood, dust, death, broken bones, panic attack, flashback.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"Good morning, dearie~" A tall female humanoid monster with six long frail arms, pigtailed black hair, deep purple skin and five pitch black eyes greeted the small human as they entered the bakery, a bell dinging cheerfully.

'Good morning, Muffet.' Frisk raised their notepad, the notes prewritten to their outing, and smiled at the spider monster. 'Dad gave me permission to accompany him to the meeting. So can I have a bag of glazed cinnamon buns like usual?'

"Why, of course~" Muffet's eyes narrowed lovingly and the monster turned to the oven stationed behind her, opening and letting the homey smell of baked goods and warmth engulf the sleepy child. Frisk smiled and leaned onto the counter, resting their head on their folded arms and letting their thoughts wander as they basked in the warmth.

They thought that they had been getting better, but last night they had a terrible nightmare and Chara only managed to snap them out of that after what seemed to be years of dying again and again in the worst ways possible by their family.

Their head begun to pound when they recalled the nightmare and so the child sighed and rubbed their forehead, hoping to sooth it away.

They were so tired…

"Ahuhuhu, someone is catching sleep in my shop?" Frisk blinked sleepily and looked up to the grinning monster, whose fangs flashed in the early sunlight. "Perhaps my pet would be happy to meet another sleeper like him."

The child paled a bit and stood up straight, holding out the money for the purchase and shaking their head frantically. Muffet giggled and patted their hair with one hand while the second hand took the money, the third placing the goods into a bag the fourth one was holding, fifth and sixth pushing some buttons on the register.

The human's mouth formed a small 'o' in awe at the entrancing display, always finding Muffet's efficient way of handling tasks admirable. The baker looked at them and smiled playfully.

"Ahuhu, you like to watch me a lot, dearie." Frisk flushed a bit for getting caught in the action but wrote something quick and showed it to the female, making a timid finger gun with one hand and smiling, flustered, back.

'Well, your arms look very inviting.'

Muffet laughed. "It has been a while since you tried that with me, dearie."

'It has been a while since I did it at all." Frisk smiled a bit sadly. Muffet was still giggling as she shooed them away and bid them goodbye.

The door closed behind Frisk and the human hugged the bag to them as they walked into the brisk morning air, inhaling deeply the spicy sweetness of the cinnamon buns. Chara nudged them.

 _*I finally thought I got rid of that awful habit. How dare you flirt with people again?_ Frisk chuckled at the annoyed glint in the red pupils.

_Jealous?_

_*Of what? Your flirting abilities?_ Chara raised a brow, looking away for a second before returning to the child.

Frisk shrugged and hurried down the street, waving back to two classmates waving at her.

"Hey, Frisk! Good morning!" A small horned red monster with a striped red poncho covering their faun-like body blinked their blank orange eyes and smiled toothily.

Frisk eyed him and smiled hopefully, having to place down the bag to write on their notepad. 'You're not angry with me anymore?'

"Angry? With what?" The second classmate, a human child with dark skin and hair, asked.

The monster blinked and then chuckled. "I was never angry, Frisk. MK likes to exaggerate stuff."

"James, what are you guys talking about?" The human whined and tugged the monster's sleeve.

"We're talking about MK being a drama snitch," The red monster shrugged and the other classmate gave a small 'oh' and turned to Frisk.

"So are you coming today?"

Frisk shrugged, letting him know that they didn't know. It all depended on how long the meeting will go.

"Aww, man! We're going to miss you at Ms. Toriel's class."

Frisk flushed but smiled. 'Me too.'

"Well, I hope we'll see you tomorrow anyways," The human patted their back and motioned to their monster friend to follow them, "Bye bye~!"

Frisk waved happily before turning and continuing their walk. Chara huffed, floating next to them, casually sneaking a glance behind them.

Frisk raised a brow at the strange behavior. _My classmates are very nice, Chara. You have got to let go of your hatred. It's never the right way._

 _*You are so melodramatic…_ Chara looked at them and sighed, bringing their knees to their chest, burying their lower face in their folded arms. _*Humans can be so terrible yet… they greet you like they can be kind. It's confusing._

 _Chara…_ Frisk eyed them sadly. _You never told me about your life on the surface at the end. Were humans… that evil to you?_

Chara flinched and turned their head away. _*I did promise to tell my story after you got better…_

 _You don't have to. But I'm here if you ever want to._ Frisk smiled and sent reassuring warmth through their link. Red pupils turned to them, the ghost's face full of surprise. Frisk blinked in confusion. _Did I do something wrong?_

 _*Frisk…_ Chara bit their lip and looked down, _*Are you pulling Dr. Nice on me? I practically forced you to tell me about your past and you… aren't you curious? What made me… well, this?_

_Well, I know you died from eating the buttercups, Chara. I know that you have been under a lot of pressure from the monsters. And I know that Asriel had adored you. Flowey is so fixated on you, remember? And even back on our journey he thought I was you._

Chara chuckled. _*Because we look so~ similar._ They rolled their eyes. _*Fine, I get your point. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?_

_Of course. I'm always here, partner._

_*Don't steal my phrase, **partner.** _ The two giggled and continued to walk in peaceful silence.

Ten minutes later, they had reached Asgore's house. Chara and Frisk stopped and gazed at the small cottage surrounded by greenery and flowers.

 _*I swear the house gets swallowed more and more by the garden every time we visit. At this rate, dad would be living in a bed of flowers._ Chara sighed, chuckling darkly at the irony of their words.

 _Don't worry, Chara. Mom comes here often enough to make sure it won't happen._ Frisk smiled and brushed Chara's arm, _besides, at least he doesn't plant golden flowers anymore, right?_

 _*Yeah…_ Chara recalled the time when they had finally erected the house for Asgore and it took Toriel, Frisk (with Chara's help), Undyne and Gerson to stop the former king from taking the golden flowers garden from his throne room back underground.

Now the flowers ranged from daisies to tulips and cyclamens with rose vines and cucurbita pepo curling around the house walls.

 _Thanks for the lesson in botany, Chara,_ Frisk giggled and could feel their partner's grin through the link.

_*With pleasure, partner._

"Oh, howdy Frisk!" A deep baritone tone interrupted the little banter and the child looked up and grinned at the enormous former king opening the garden door and hovering over them with a warm smile. "Good morning. Did you buy the goods?"

Frisk flashed a wide toothy grin and presented proudly the bag, making the usual pose that screamed 'Praise me!'

Asgore laughed and patted extremely gently the small head with his giant paw. "You did very good, my flower. Now come along, we must get ready for the meeting."

Frisk nodded and followed eagerly, a skip in their step.

The two entered the house and Frisk quickly placed the bag on the big dining table, rushing to catch up to the boss monster climbing the stairs.

"So I have two options this time for you to wear this time." Asgore entered the guest room Frisk usually slept in when they came over, taking out two outfits. "Since they wanted you to wear a proper suit this time."

Chara begun cackling and Frisk hid a giggle behind their hand. The last time they had accompanied their dad they had worn a white button up shirt buttoned to their neck with a lot of extra lace and fabric tucked into black dress pants and baby shoes. They had looked really cute but the people at the meeting made faces at the lace and fabric.

"And since I know you like the extra fabric, maybe try a dress this time?" Asgore showed them a buttoned up white top that had a blue silk belt at their waist that opened to a puffy navy blue skirt filled with so much layered fabric, Frisk's eyes widened in glee.

Chara was cracking up next to the child while Asgore was smiling happily at the zealous expression. "So I guess this is the one?"

Frisk nodded and grabbed the hanger, running to the bathroom to change to it. Chara stayed behind to look at the bliss mingled with sadness face their former father was wearing.

The ghost bit their lip and looked away, shoulders hunched and being bubbling with familiar jealousy and shame.

 _*I'm sorry, dad… I remember how much you liked to give mom ideas for clothes and dress me and Asriel up with the results, and this is probably reminding you of that… I love you, dad…_ Chara tried to place a hand on the monster's shoulder only to get no sensation as they phased through him. They bit back a sigh, turned around and went to follow Frisk, leaving a clueless boss monster in the room.

Their face clouded.

They really hated their ghostly existence sometimes…

* * *

Frisk walked hand-in-hand with Asgore towards the embassy, swishing their skirt back and forth and enjoying the rustling noise and the soft brushing of the fabric against their bare legs. Chara floated behind them, quieter than usual.

Frisk after a while sighed and turned to stare discreetly at their companion. _What's wrong, Chara?_

 _*Nothing… I just don't like the fact that I can't touch things…_ Chara tensed and slapped a hand on their forehead as if they had said something that they shouldn't have. _*Forget I said anything._ They looked at the child and sighed at Frisk's heartbroken expression. _*Stop that. It's not your fault I killed myself._

 _But I'm the one forcing you to stay with me…_ Frisk looked down, raising their free fingers to fiddle with the collar of their shirt that Toriel fashioned to cover their throat scar and the burn scar over the back of their neck. Their hair had been pulled back to a bun according to the participants' request and Frisk kept fidgeting with the cloth to make sure that none of their scars were showing, feeling extremely self-conscious of the fact that there was only a thin layer to hide their blemishes.

 _*Oh no, we're not having this conversation again. Frisk, I'm glad to be here. Well, at least partially._ Chara placed their hand over the neck, giving Frisk the illusion of another layer. _*I was stupid and vengeful and look where it brought me so the fact that I can still feel all of my emotions unlike Asriel already makes me unworthy of more._

 _Chara…_ Frisk pouted, feeling a bit better at the ghostly hand over their scar, _you wanted to help. And because… you didn't know better so you made a mistake. But you deserve to feel! You deserve much, much more! You deserve a real body and you deserve to feel mom and dad!_

Chara rolled their eyes at the childish pout and chuckled. _*You are one weird kid._

_And you are a weird ghost._

_*Gee, I feel the love here._

The two giggled and Asgore turned to the child. "What did you find that made you laugh?"

Frisk blushed and ducked their head, shrugging. Asgore chuckled and patted the head. "Don't worry, laughing is good. It's always good to find something to laugh about."

Frisk looked up in wonder, eyes sparkling with joy as they nodded and gave the giant arm a big embrace. Chara chuckled and wrapped their arms around Frisk's in a mock-embrace, smiling a bit more earnestly.

_*Thanks._

_No problem. I promise you, one day I'll find a way to give you a chance to hug mom and dad with your own body._

_*…Well, good luck with that, but thank you._

_Anytime._

The trio reached the building, Frisk releasing their father to skip up the stairs gleefully, twirling to face the still climbing monster, waving at him excitedly to hurry up.

"Hah hah hah, give an old man time," Asgore laughed as he reached the top as well, "I'm not that young as I used to be."

 _*Yeah right, still got the fighting moves._ Chara rolled their eyes and Frisk bit back a flinch, instead grinning and pulling on Asgore's paw to walk faster.

Asgore chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm coming, young monarch."

Frisk flushed and embraced his arm again, letting him lead them to the entrance, waving a shy hello to the guard there.

The guard bowed his head a bit to Asgore and bid hello to the child, giving them a lazy body scan before letting them enter.

'So what is the festival the meeting is about? Is it a big meeting?' Frisk showed Asgore, the two's steps echoing in the wide smooth hallway.

"Well, it's only a progress meeting so we're a small crowd. The festival is the anniversary one next week. I didn't mention it before?" Frisk blinked their eyes in surprise and shook their head.

They had completely forgotten that the anniversary was coming.

The child suddenly realized that it has been a year already since they fell to the Underground. A year since Chara and Asriel broke the barrier. A year since they had found their family.

So much had happened that it had felt much, much longer.

Oh, that first day out of the underground sure has been scary. Frisk recalled the fight that had nearly broke out between the police and their friends when they first exited the mountain.

The tension and suspicion as Asgore talked to different head-figures, presenting Frisk as their rescuer. Frisk greatly hated the attention on them that day and so were glad when their mother let them stay at New Home for the rest of the negotiations.

They had rented a small house for Toriel and Frisk by the end of the third day since it would be easier for Toriel to quickly go back and forth from the city hall. Asgore had to stay back to monitor his subjects.

The construction of the first monster village outside the underground.

The curiosity and animosity of the Ebott city citizens.

The public judgement of those responsible to the previous seven deaths. Asgore's day at jail and still continuing community service.

Their new home.

The integration of monsters into the public school along with Toriel's new job as a teacher for monster written language.

The new booths that later transformed to shops and bars.

The acts of terrorism and the acts of friendship.

New friends. New allies. New enemies.

Freedom.

A year.

It really had been a year already.

Chara noticed their awe-filled thoughts and grinned solemnly. _*Your fears. Your nightmares. Your attacks. Your deaths. They can all be quite time-consuming._

Frisk flinched. _Well, at least I'm better now, no?_

Chara bit their lip, seeming to be looking guilty over something. Frisk eyed them in worry, _*Chara? What's go—_

"Are you alright, Frisk?" The child jolted and looked up to see a concerned face. They blinked at the change of atmosphere but were quick to smile and nod, not quite able to hide their shaking hands.

Asgore squeezed their trembling hands gently. "Don't be afraid to tell me if anything is wrong, okay?"

Frisk gave a thumb up and nodded a bit more confidently again. Asgore nodded back and escorted them through a door they hadn't notice before.

A hollow circle shaped table stood in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. Several men and women in formal wear were chatting, papers strewn all over the polished wooden surface. Several rows of empty chairs filled the spectator gallery and a plate with the name 'Frisk Dreemurr' was placed on the one nearest to the table.

A stern faced gray-haired man with a dark green tie sitting in the chairman seat at the head of the table stood up when the two entered, smiling in what could be a friendly smile, but simply fell flat on his stern face.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Good morning, young Frisk," The man's voice was slightly higher than Asgore's but richer, giving a strange contrast to his looks.

The man extended his hand to the former king. "We will be starting the meeting shortly. We will be having a class of middle-schoolers on their field trip so don't be alarmed when they enter."

"Good morning to you to, Mr. Jones. And do not worry, I don't mind," Asgore held the much smaller hand and shook it amicably.

Mr. Jones nodded and turned to Frisk, the child shaking the hand and smiling in greeting. The man's eyes softened a bit, the grandfather in him showing. "I heard about your voice and I offer my condolences. But you are a strong kid, so I'm sure you won't let it stop you."

Frisk nodded shyly, ducking behind Asgore the minute the man released their hand. Asgore chuckled and petted their hair, earning a pout in reply. Mr. Jones nodded and gestured for the boss monster to follow him to the designated chair for Asgore.

The former king and the child walked in silence to the former's seat, the big monster settling down with the small human quickly climbing onto his lap, curling in his arms and chuckling at the plump stomach hiding under the black suit.

 _*He used to be so much solid when I was alive._ Chara sighed affectionately. _*Mom leaving him made him gain some soft fat._ _Hopefully she'll make him lose it again._

Frisk giggled. Asgore raised a brow and looked down to see what the fuss was all about, muzzle contorting to a mock-piteous frown.

"I guess I need to lose some stomach…" He sighed and poked his stomach, making the child giggle harder. "But at least that makes me a better jolly man, no?"

Frisk shrugged playfully. They never minded the whole Gyftmas holiday despite it being so closely-related to Christmas, but since they weren't Christian they felt a bit put off by it. Fortunately, Toriel noticed their discomfort and avoided all decoration in the house but the vanilla cake and a set of gloves and boots as a gift.

 _*Yeah, never liked it either… too many colors_. Chara grinned and went to slump over Frisk's back, too bored for anything else. _*I'm bored~ isn't there anything better to do? Even school is better than those boring meetings._

Frisk's giggle faded when they noticed the tension in the last sentence. _Chara?_

_*Yes?_

_You seem afraid of me going to school. Did something happen? Other than your usual disdain to it?_

Chara flinched. _*Sorry, I forget to tell you…_

_What?_

The ghost placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder. _*Don't panic, okay? But dad mainly invited you today because there might be something bad going on in the school._

Frisk's eyes widened up and they tensed. _Are you serious?_

Chara nodded. _*Gravely serious. So just enjoy your day off and tomorrow you can ask your buddies what happened, okay?_

The child mulled over the information for a moment before nodding. _It's not dangerous, right?_

Chara nodded and Frisk relaxed, nuzzling Asgore's stomach. The former king petted their back, fortunately not asking anything about their odd behavior.

Soon, a small group of teenagers consisted of humans and monsters wearing the public school's logo entered the room with loud voices and equally as loud hushing noises, huddling into the empty rows and earning an annoyed look from some of the participants and Chara.

 _*Noisy and nosy, my favorite kind,_ Chara complained into Frisk's ear, earning a thankful giggle at the change of topic.

The child knew that they would have to deal with the noise throughout the entire meeting or at least until the teacher feels that the students had learned enough and would take them outside. But the knowledge of this class not having to deal with whatever was happening at school today was enough for them to just shrug the noise off.

"Alright, everyone to their places." A woman stood up and clasped her hands loudly, drawing everyone's attention to her. "We would like to start the meeting."

With a screech of moving, the participants sat in the designated chairs and Asgore gently lowered Frisk onto their feet, urging them to take their seat. Frisk took a longing look at their father and shuffled to their assigned chair, trying to sit as proud as possible.

No matter the reasons for their appearance at the meeting, they had to be presentable.

Chara settled on their back and mumbled about random stuff to take their mind off the boring part of the meeting, an action Frisk was grateful for.

Mr. Jones sat in his place, placing reading glasses on his nose with one hand and grabbing a seemingly random paper with his other. He cleared his throat and looked up.

"Good morning, meeting number 07 for today. I hope that no one is late this ti—"

The door opened and a tall woman with chin-length dark brown hair, thick black glasses and a blue dress suit entered the room.

Mr. Jones sighed. "This is the second meeting you're late to, Miss Áine. Please take your seat."

"I apologize," The woman smiled easily and slinked into the seat closest to where Frisk was sitting, turning to the child and giving them a bright grin and a small wave, showing that behind the thick glasses, twinkled a pair of green eyes. Frisk blinked and wriggled their fingers back, a bit put off by the newcomer's boldness.

 _*I like this woman!_ Chara commented.

 _I thought you hated humans,_ Frisk thought, knowing it would annoy their partner.

Chara groaned, looking like they wanted to smack Frisk. _*For the thousandth and last time, Asriel was **way overdramatic!** But yeah, using his terms, I hate her less. All those stuck up people so serious about something so silly like a festival._

Frisk forced themselves not to laugh. _They need to make the festival a fun place._

_*Well, they better start with their attitude._

"The schedule for this meeting is the following. We'll start by presenting the overall goals of the meeting. Then we'll invite the first person to talk, Edward Smith, to talk about the costs of putting on the structure. Then…" Frisk had tuned out the Chairman's monotonous words at this point, listening to Chara's rambling or the students' whispering and the occasional hush.

After the Chairman finished his speech, the same woman who called for order before stood up and distributed a paper for each participant then stood next to Mr. Jones and talked, her words lost on the extremely bored child.

_This is worse than history…_

_*Well, sadly we didn't have a choice this time._

_But last time I got to participate!_

_*Well, not this time. So hush._

Frisk pouted mentally but then something caught their eye. _Uh… who are those?_

Chara turned to the direction Frisk was looking at. _*Who… oh, they're the people coming to help the stuck up people reach a decision. Mr. Jones mentioned them._

Slanted eyes squinted. _Is it just me or the last person is a bit… shaky?_

 _*Shaky?_ Chara turned their head and narrowed their eyes at the group standing next to the table. The group had five people, two females and three males. The one in question was an average-sized man wearing a normal jacket with a tag telling that he was a security personal, his very average face set in a scowl. The person held himself like a guard would.

Chara was about to ask what was 'shaky' when they noticed the hands. The person had them folded behind his back so the only place that could see them properly would be Frisk's seat.

The hands were trembling very slightly.

The ghost tensed. _*Maybe he is just anxious? A security man doesn't usually go inside meetings, I think._

_Then why hide them?_

_Maybe he's embarrassed… yeah okay, I'm not convinced myself. What should we do? He doesn't seem entirely suspicious so we can't just yell at him…_

_…I… I don't know. Maybe get that woman's attention and tell her?_

_*Will she believe you? You are a kid to them after all. We don't get taken seriously very often._

Frisk bit their lip, but then they recalled Dr. Nil's words.

**"Turning a blind eye to bad deeds is perhaps worse than doing that same bad deed."**

Frisk's eyes widened and they straightened up, purpose filling their body.

Chara eyed them and then smiled amusingly. _*Well, they can't kill you so go on ahead._

Frisk nodded as a star appeared before them, invisible to everyone but them.

Strength bubbled in them.

_*The feelings of purpose in this boring meeting fills you with Determination._

_*Mission: Start._

Frisk smiled and looked subtly to their sides before leaning forward to tug on the woman's sleeve. Miss Áine straightened up and turned to them, a confused expression turning gleeful.

"Yes?"

Frisk raised their notepad. 'The security guy's hands looks shaky. Is he safe?'

The woman blinked and turned to the man, eyes furrowed before looking back with a small but too sweetly patient smile. "Are you sure?"

Frisk hated those looks adults always gave children, but instead of making a comment, they settled their face into a very mature frown that their mother had taught them once to use and nodded.

'He seems too anxious about something. And with my father here, I don't like it.'

Miss Áine's appearance turned serious immediately when she stared into Frisk's determined eyes and she nodded, realizing that they were sincere and motioned to them to stay in their place.

Frisk nodded, relieved that the woman believed them and sat back, fiddling with the notepad.

_Mission accomplished._

_*Hopefully that would be enough. If anything happens, LOAD before it gets worse._

_*Don't make the same mistakes as before. Don't you **dare** die again._

Frisk's fingers hovered over the newest addition to their scar collections, shuddering when a flash of the creature's mad torn smile appeared in their sight.

_I won't. I'll do my best._

_*Good._

The woman took out her phone and kept it under the table as she typed quickly on it. Frisk kept glancing at the man, their palms becoming sweaty. They wished that they could do more but they were scared that if the man would notice them he would do something.

Chara was circling the man, trying to see anything alarming.

In the meanwhile, the meeting continued and the woman by Mr. Jones finished her talking and the first person was called to the middle, facing the chairman.

The security man took a step forward, fingers interlacing and unlacing themselves, fingering the material of the jacket and moving it upwards and downwards. Chara scowled and bent lower to try to see under the jacket but cursed when the jacket was pulled down and covered anything informative.

_*Grr… I can't take this any longer. What is this woman even doing!_

Miss Áine placed down the phone and was tapping her fingers on the table, giving a faint smile to Frisk and a sneaky thumb up.

_I think she called for help._

_*Well, it better get here soon since I have a bad feeling about this entire situation. I think there's something at his waist, but if he would. Only. Move. His. Freaking. Jacket!_

Frisk bit their lip, hands clenching around the material of their skirt. They kicked their legs a bit, trying to seem simply bored and not scared.

They looked at the teenagers, eyes widening when the teacher stood up and ushered her students to stand up. Mr. Jones seemed to notice the interruption and motioned for the speaker, the woman second in line – when did they finish with the first one? – to stop her talking for a moment and let the class leave.

Miss Áine eyed them and they eyed the teenagers, body shaking as they looked in worry at Chara. The ghost was hovering behind the man, preparing for any sign of trouble.

The shakiness increased but no more motions were made as the group left the room one-by-one.

Frisk was gritting their teeth by the time the last pair of feet left the room and the door creaked closed.

Mr. Jones and the rest of the participants turned back to the woman in the middle and continued the talking as if nothing was amiss.

The seconds clicked by. Frisk kept swinging their legs. Chara kept watch. Miss Áine's fingers kept tapping the phone's screen.

Frisk was starting to wonder if maybe they were being too paranoid when the woman finished and left the middle, the next one entering and the line taking a few steps forward.

 _*Shit, Frisk!_ Frisk's eyes snapped up and Chara immediately motioned them to look at the man's right.

The man was standing next to Asgore's seat.

Frisk's heart stopped and they were already standing before they could think over their actions.

The man's hands stopped shaking.

Miss Áine's head snapped to them.

The hands inched to the jacket.

Green eyes turned to the man.

The jacket rose slightly.

Chara screamed.

Miss Áine cried out.

The man turned to Asgore.

Frisk's mouth opened to scream.

The participants turned to them.

Frisk's legs begun to run.

A click.

Asgore's eyes widened.

Dead silence.

A pen fell.

Clack

**BOOM!**

_NOOOOOO!_

"AA-AAHHHH-!" Frisk was pulled back by lean arms, ears ringing as the room went into chaos.

They screamed without a voice and struggled in the hold as the doors slammed open and people with guns and cop tags spilled in, immediately getting lost in the panic and the noise.

"Hhaaa! Haaa!" Frisk cried out, hating their missing voice more than ever. Chara was screaming, their ghostly body undetected behind the sea of black.

"Release me!" A man shouted and another loud explosion was heard and a spray of red hit the wall. Frisk screamed, trying to release themselves.

"Don't fight, little one. I can't have you hurt," Miss Áine's frantic voice echoed in between all the ringing. Frisk shook their head and writhed, their heart nearly exploding in their chest and body feeling numb.

_Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad._

"Don't struggle. I can't keep you safe like that," The woman's voice shook but she held them firmly, not letting them loose even as they kept screaming silently and reaching out for the mess of a room.

People were struggling to get out, chairs and papers all thrown around. Someone was calling on their phone, kneeling next to an unmoving Mr. Jones, whose hand was covering his chest, a dark red spot growing over his white undershirt.

The shooter was shouting again, but this time no explosion was heard. Instead a big thump was heard and Frisk was able to see the man held under three cops.

Chara was finally exposed, crying over a pile of white powder.

An upturned white heart floated over the pile of dust, then shook and shattered.

_No…_

_No._

_NO!_

Mangled screams tore their throat as Frisk ripped themselves away from the arms and jumped towards the ghost, avoiding the cops' extending arms and skidding to a halt in front of the dust pile.

"D-ah?" They fell onto their knees and grabbed some of the dust that fell from the chair to the ground, eyes wide as numbness spread in their body.

"A-ah-d?" _Dad…? This is not a joke… please tell me this is just a joke…_ They were frozen in place, not comprehending arms circling them and pulling them away. Only when the dust fell from between their fingers did they register the movement and begun to thrash, trying to struggle free from their captors.

_Dad! NO! PLEASE NO!_

_*Frisk! LOAD now!_

**_Quitting…_ **

The world swirled into blackness.

Chara was crying, bent over and clutching themselves while mumbling incoherent words. Frisk fell to the pseudo-floor and curled, shaking all over and screaming, their reappearing voice piercing the nothingness.

After what seemed to be eternity, the two finally quieted down and fell limp on the 'ground', looking up to the void surrounding them.

"I… I can make it all better… I can do better… I can… I can… dad…"

 _*Frisk… please… just press it already…_ Chara begged them, voice cracking. _*I can't… I can't handle this anymore. Please just press it!_

Frisk's hand raised and a big yellow button appeared.

Their fingertip brushed it.

LOAD.

* * *

Frisk leaned forward to tug on the woman's sleeve. Miss Áine straightened up and turned to them, a confused expression turning gleeful.

"Yes?"

Frisk raised their notepad. 'The security guy's hands looks shaky. Is he safe?'

The woman blinked and turned to the man, eyes furrowed before looking back with a small but too sweetly patient smile. "Are you sure?"

Frisk hated those looks adults always gave children, but instead of making a comment, they settled their face into a very mature frown that their mother had taught them once to use and nodded.

'He seems too anxious about something. And with my father here, I don't like it.'

Miss Áine's appearance turned serious immediately when she stared into Frisk's determined eyes and she nodded, realizing that they were sincere and motioned to them to stay in their place.

Frisk nodded, but had no intention of doing the same this time.

Their fingers trembled when they looked at the man who had kil—

They bit back a sob and turned to look at their father, eyes stinging and shoulders drooping in relief when they saw the boss monster talk amiably to the person sitting next to him.

_He's okay. He's alive. I can make it better. I just have to stall for more time. I have to stop the bullet._

_*Do it before the third person is called to talk. Maybe walk to dad?_ Chara was trying their best not to break down right there right now. Frisk felt the waves of anxiety and horror with a surprising amount of anger and self-loathing hitting them through the link, adding to their own set of fright and distress and nodded.

_I'll do it after the class leaves._

_*…Okay…_

_Everything will be just fine… I can save him…_

The chattering this time was grating on their nerves and they clutched their chest, feeling it get tighter and tighter. They felt like they couldn't breathe. Their breathing picked up and pain pounded in their temples. The world swirled and dizziness made bile rise in their throat.

Something was crushing their heart. They couldn't move.

But they needed to save dad.

But their body.

But dad.

No… No. No. No. No…

_Dad, don't die! Not again!_

They felt arms on their shoulders and had to force themselves to look up to see Miss Áine look at them in concern.

"Are you feeling unwell?" She asked and Frisk whimpered, wishing they could call their father.

"Frisk?" Asgore's voice boomed through the room and the child looked up in alarm when they heard a chair creak back and the saw the boss monster's giant horns rise up and come nearer.

_No! The man will try to—_

They stood up and ran to their father, looking at the man in panic, eyes widening when his eyes narrowed and his hands rose.

Heels clicked on the floor.

Chara cried out.

Frisk pushed Asgore away—

**BOOM!**

A woman shrieked in pain and Frisk felt someone fall on them, causing them to crash onto the floor. They screeched as their arm got crushed and a loud crack was heard.

They cried out from the pain, barely noticing the wetness seeping into their dress nor the groaning above them.

" ** _How dare you?_** " Asgore roared and turned around, paws shooting out and throwing the weapon from the man's hands and grabbing him in the shoulders, hauling him to the wall. The man crashed into the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Frisk!" Asgore turned back to them and crouched, hands glowing green as they lifted the weight pinning them to the ground and placing it gently by the wall.

"Th-thank you… urgh!" Miss Áine's pained voice identified the one that fell on them, the woman clutching her shoulder, face paling quickly.

"I can only stop the bleeding. I don't know enough about humans to heal you completely."

"I'm a paramedic!" One of the females from the line took out a first-aid kit and rushed to them, crouching before the bleeding woman. "Get your daughter, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Asgore nodded and finally knelt before the child, nearly comically wide eyes leaking as his giant paws collected them as gently as possible, yet still causing them to cry out in pain. "My baby…" He said wetly as he settled the child in his hold, staring at the awkwardly bent arm. "I'm so sorry… I thought it would be safe here… Toriel, I'm so sorry…"

They whimpered from the white-hot agony, curling into the hold and clutching his shirt with their unharmed hand. Chara curled next to them, crying loudly and mumbling things into the oblivious monster's chest.

"My flower…"

"You should be proud of them!" Miss Áine croaked out, yelping when the paramedic slapped her arm for moving. "They told me there was something wrong with man so I could call for help."

"Help?" The door slammed open and several cops came pooling inside, assessing the situation before two went to grab the unconscious shooter, four went to calm down the frantic participants and the hysterical teenagers, one took out their phone and one went to Mr. Jones.

"What took you so long?" Miss Áine grumbled, moaning in discomfort when the paramedic started to stitch her up. The cop on the phone sighed.

"We were dealing with an attack on the school. Apparently, it was a diversion. Fortunately, there are no casualties."

"Thanks to the kid."

"You took the bullet," Asgore said to her emotionally, bowing his head to the woman, "Thank you for saving my child's life."

"Didn't really think when I saw them run to you. They were having a panic attack when you stood up. Maybe they thought he would shoot you."

"And he did," The paramedic griped and smacked her uninjured shoulder, "And you should stop talking and moving so much."

Miss Áine whimpered and nodded, taking deep breaths as the woman worked on her stitches. "Never… Thought… that it would hurt so much…"

"You're lucky it didn't puncture any major arteries and that it came out from the other side so neatly. Now stop talking."

"Okay…"

Frisk took deep breaths, sobbing at the numbing feeling in their arms, the tightness of their chest and the assault of feelings from their partner through their link, making them feel overwhelmed.

"Frisk, stay with me. Stay determined."

The child's overwhelmed mind immediately switched to the first memory they had of hearing those words.

**"Stay Determined?" Frisk asked their guide, stretching and slumping forward after their back gave a pleasing click. They had died to a Vegatoid and appeared next to the table with the cheese stuck to it and the mouse hole.**

**Chara shrugged. _*My dad told me that when I was dying._**

**Frisk blinked and scratched their cheek sheepishly. "Uh… oops? I'm sorry."**

**_*No need. It helped me stay focused on why I was doing what I did. So, ready to see the moody ghost again?_ **

**"Napstablook is very nice, so be nice back!" Frisk scolded the ghost as they passed the walls to the next room.**

"Frisk?" Asgore's gently voice brought them back to the present and they winched at the burning sensation that their arm brought. They moaned silently and looked up past wet eyelashes and murky sight to the boss monster. A paw stroke their wet cheeks. "Don't worry. The ambulance is here and they taking you in it, okay?"

They nodded but then yelped when he lowered them to smaller arms. Asgore patted their messed up bun, eyes worried. "I can't come in the ambulance, but I'll be there soon with you."

Frisk's eyes went wide with fright and they struggled in the smaller arms, clutching for dear life onto Asgore's shirt, shaking their head furiously.

"Frisk, it'll be alright." The child shook their head even faster, burying their face in his chest.

"Your Majesty." A masculine voice echoed behind them. "Your child nearly saw you get shot so I don't think they would want to be away from you."

"But the ambulance has equipment to make them better." Asgore sounded calm, but Frisk noticed the sense of helplessness in it. The giant arms tightened around them protectively.

"True, but we'll just get you an empty one so you could sit there comfortably and with your child. It's better to keep them calm than to treat their arm."

Asgore was silent for a few moments before nodding. "I understand. Please hurry. They're in pain."

"Understood. Give them to drink this in the meanwhile. It would let them fall asleep so they won't be in pain." Footsteps distanced and soon it was them and their father alone.

"Frisk? My flower? Can you look at me?" The child shook and he made soothing noises. "Please."

With encouragement and gentle urging, Frisk finally raised their eyes and took the small bottle, drinking it and making a face at the stinging taste. They hugged their father again, drowsiness settling into their bones.

They turned their head with more effort than before, seeing Chara softly breathing over their stomach and legs, face messy with ghostly tears and snot and expression set into a deep scowl.

Frisk reached out to pet the unruly hair, feeling numbness weighing them down.

 _I… did…it… I…s…aved…da…d…_ Their eyes closed and darkness swept them into the emptiness of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the thirty-sixth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	37. Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finally returned from the month... only to be going for another two weeks *sobs* i didn't have my computer and didn't ahve any time so i only managed to write one chapter and a bit. i am so sorry. i really didn't anticipate how this new job would mentally drain me. and i am going to be there weekly so i won't be able to post during the week since i won't have my computer Q-Q
> 
> so... i guess i will see you in two weeks?
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: dreams, pain, hospital.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Their steps splashed despite the fact that no water existed under their legs. Their eyes were glued straight as their feet treaded the inky surroundings, a familiar brush of the void welcoming them into the familiar land of their mind.

But something was different.

The splashing stopped and that different something begun to ripple.

They stopped and fell on their knees, a strange feeling overcoming them.

Their eyes raised to see the area before them ripple once more, the growing ripples beginning to distort and the ground rose, void forming a strange shape, white lines snaking around it until the form resembled them.

Down to the position.

White holes stared into their eyes, the only feature on the form's face.

They raised a hand, something compelling them to feel the form. To understand it better.

The form copied their actions like a mirror, the white outlined fingers coming closer to theirs.

Waves flowed from the point they touched, rippling the form like it was made out of water.

Serenity washed over them, a new understanding dawning on them as they pushed their fingers further, the form's fingers rippling over theirs, swirling over them and crawling up their arm.

They felt as if they were being absorbed into something yet absorbing the thing at the same time.

As if two sides of a coin were merging.

The white holes inched closer until they were nearly touching faces, their eyes staring into the void in the holes.

Two sides. A known one and an unknown one. Consciousness and subconsciousness. Determination and Void. Life and Death. One and yet apart. Interlaced and separated. Pure or corrupted together.

A coin gifted to one to change the fate of the world.

They felt something hum in them and the white holes crinkled, the white outlined form inching away, leaving a tingling sensation in their arm.

Not yet, it seemed. Not yet to merge the coin. Determination was still wounded.

Yet fate was still in danger.

Keep patient. Brave through. Be honest. Persevere. Show kindness. Bring justice.

Stay Determined.

You're the hope of humans and monsters.

* * *

Frisk's mouth was pursed and their eyebrows furrowed when they came to, shaking and rumbling registering in their ears when their unconsciousness ebbed away, letting their mind clear up.

They twitched and their arm begun buzzing, something weighing it down. Something tried to register in their brain only for something else to trample it down.

Their heartrate picked up a bit.

Then their surrounding moved and they felt it.

Something huge and soothing was holding them, a fuzzy digit stroking their hair. A deep but soft voice echoed in their ears and soothed away their worries about the strange tingling in their arm.

Their eyes fluttered open, finding themselves staring at a black suit smeared with streaks the brownish red color similar to Chara's hair. Frisk went to clutch at the suit to steady themselves only for a sharp pain to shoot up the tingling arm.

Everything then came rushing back.

The meeting. The suspicious man. The shooting. The dust and Chara's screams. The LOAD. Áine falling on them. The broken arm.

They whimpered and Asgore's digit stilled, the arms holding them shifting so that they were sitting up.

"My flower?" The deep voice was faint, hesitant. "Does it hurt?"

They nodded, tears stinging their eyes. The pain was rising now and the tingling turned to stinging.

The voice comforted them. "Don't worry, little flower, they already set your arm and wrapped it in a 'cast' to keep it in place. I'll ask them for pain cure, okay?"

Frisk nodded again, trying to breathe through the pain. A warm, soul-soothing hand was placed on their shoulder, relieving some of the pain.

 _*Shh… you are okay, Frisk. It's all going to be okay, alright? We saved dad and no one died. It's good… it's all good…_ Chara whispered into their ear, rubbing their shoulder and warming their link, sounding much calmer than before despite some of the fright stuck in the ghost's tone. Frisk kept nodding, letting themselves relax a bit and remember that they had succeeded in rescuing their father. Asgore was alive and none the worse for wear despite the shooter aiming to… Frisk stomped on that thought and leaned into the broad chest, blinking back tears.

"Here you go, Frisk…" Asgore's voice rumbled over their body gently. They hummed, barely noticing the foul tasting medicine entering their mouth even as they swallowed, letting themselves be swept back into unconsciousness.

The tingling faded away.

* * *

The next time Frisk resurfaced from their dreamless blackout, they noticed that they were sleeping on a white bed, their cast covered arm resting above the linens.

Their eyes fluttered sleepily, slowly making out the fluorescents glued to the ceiling and the translucent ghost hovering over them.

 _*Frisk?_ Chara asked uncertainly, face contorted in concern. _*How do you feel?_

 _Chara…?_ Frisk looked to their side, spotting a small sleeping skeleton on a chair near the door, then turned back to their partner. _Where am I?_

 _*You're at the hospital,_ Chara told them, helping them sit up and holding them when Frisk swayed, the medicine still having a hold on their muscles.

They were so tired…

 _*Does it hurt?_ Chara fussed over their cast, trying to see if the ghostly fingers will phase through the cast. Frisk winched when the warm fingers touched their cotton covered flushed skin. Chara yanked their hand back as if they had touched fire, grabbing Frisk and holding them close, sobbing softly.

_*Thank you for saving dad. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry for being a failure. Please forgive me, Frisk._

The child looked at the ghost in groggy surprise. _What are you talking about, Chara? You helped me… I need you…_

 _*Frisk…_ The ghost bit their lower lip and held Frisk tighter, rubbing the smaller back soothingly. Frisk took a deep breath and held their partner as well, their temporarily useless hand hanging next to their body as they soaked the comfort and warmth they yearned for from their partner.

" **hey, kiddo…** " Frisk looked up to see Sans grinning at them as usual, only with a strained pinch to the edges of the grin, the pinpricks tiny. A skeletal hand was placed on their head, patting their hair. " **dead sass is here?** "

Frisk nodded. Sans shrugged. " **good. i guess it can be pretty bone-rattling to see your father be targeted.** "

Frisk tensed. Chara was more shaken because of the first round, where Asgore _did_ die from the hands of a terrorist. Sans noticed their turmoil and his pinpricks vanished as realization dawned on him.

" **asgore died?** "

A tentative nod.

" **dang it. didn't think it was that bad… at least you two managed to save him, no?** "

A nod and Frisk smiled, snuggling into Chara's shoulder. Sans gave a small chuckle and ruffled their hair. " **good job, bucko. 'm proud of you.** "

Frisk smiled proudly, the smile falling from exhaustion. The skeleton gave their hair a final ruffle and disappeared from the room, letting Frisk be alone with Chara for a little while. The child latched on the ghost and sobbed softly as the stress and panic battled in them.

Chara embraced them and brushed their hair, mumbling incoherent words into their ear as the ghost cried as well.

The death of Asgore had shaken them both so badly not only because of the way it had happened, but also since Asgore was the only monster that they had seen die in front of their eye twice in a row.

The first time with Flowey and the second time with the terrorist.

The only monster to ever die in front of their eyes.

What if the third time would come and they won't be able to save him? Frisk didn't want to lose their father. They were terrified of losing him.

The memory of the dust floating down flashed in front of their eyes, the dust settling onto a pile on the ground. The grainy substance flowing between their fingers as they tried to salvage the remains of the lonely king.

Of their beloved father.

Their tears' flow grew stronger and they cried. Chara echoed their fear and grief, the two drawing strength and comfort from one another.

* * *

Asgore was the first to enter the room an hour later, back to wearing his floral shirt and blue pants. The humongous monster rushed to their side the moment he had noticed that they were awake and knelt next to the bed and held their hand very gingerly, not touching the cast covered hand.

"Hello, my little flower," He said softly, looking into their red-rimmed eyes and frowning sadly, "I'm sorry I had scared you."

Frisk shook their head and smiled at him, raising the cast covered arm to touch his muzzle, releasing a small giggle when he gave a small bleat, eyes squinting playfully at them. The former king then smiled and lightly traced a digit over the hard covering, tickling the fingers peeking from the cast, causing more peals of laughter to come from the child.

Asgore chuckled at the smiling child and drew them into an embrace, kissing their hair. "You were so brave, my flower. I'm so glad that you're safe."

Frisk nodded, opening their mouth only to close it when they remembered their mangled voice. The former king's eyes clouded a bit in sadness and he fished out a notepad and a pen from his shirt pocket, presenting the kid with the two items. Frisk grabbed the two gratefully, feeling a bit more relaxed as they scribbled down their words, grateful that it was their right hand that was in a cast and not their left.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

Asgore read their note and released a laugh, shaking his head and smiling warmly at them. "Not at all, my flower. You stopped him before he could do anything to me. The police has him detained and now he's awaiting my judgement."

Frisk blinked in confusion. 'Your judgment?'

"Exactly. Since he was aiming to kill me and I am still the head of monster kind despite being stripped of my title _and_ it happened in my community, I was given permission by the government to pass judgement. I wonder if it is a way to test me."

Frisk hummed, feeling a bit panicked. 'So what do you want to do to him?'

Asgore pondered over it for a moment before smiling at them. "Well, I am in a pickle."

Frisk giggled. 'That's not true, dad. You're on a chair.'

"Oh golly, I must be mistaking chairs to pickles. Perhaps a second mind would help me."

The child eyed their father in excitement. 'What do you want help with?'

"What do _you_ think I should do with him?" Asgore didn't sound condescending nor sarcastic. He sounded genuinely curious on how Frisk would deal with the terrorist.

The child froze and stared at their father in shock.

Their opinion on how to deal with the shooter?

 _*Well, obviously kill him so he won't be able to hurt anyone._ Chara huffed. Frisk frowned almost immediately.

_Why kill him, though?_

_*You have a better option?_ The ghost eyed them and then shrugged when faced with a deadpan, _*Ask for other options then._

 _Okay…_ Frisk abided by Chara's suggestion and inquired about the options.

"Well, we can have him come to apologize or do community service. Pay a large sum of money as compensation. Or lock him away."

Frisk fidgeted a bit. 'What about… killing him?'

Asgore's eyes closed and he sighed. "That's what some countries on the surface do, but I do not feel comfortable with slaying another human or be responsible for his perishing."

The child exhaled in relief and smiled. 'How about all of them?'

"All?" Asgore blinked, as if he hadn't thought of that.

'Yes! Make him apologize to you and Miss Áine. Then have him give the money. And then serve for a while! That way he can learn about us!'

Chara snorted. _*That attitude of yours…_ Red pupils dimmed a bit and the ghost sighed, _*You might have a point. But it's a human, not a monster. They don't change easily._

 _Then give him time, Chara,_ Frisk thought firmly, _he should know who he had tried to hurt!_

Chara frowned but before they could reply, a knock on the door interrupted the heated argument and both the duo and the oblivious former king turned to the door.

"Come in!" Asgore called and the door slowly slipped open and a dark-haired middle-aged woman wearing doctor scrubs peeked into the room, smile wrinkles apparent as the doctor entered the room and closed the door.

"Good afternoon, your highness, Frisk. My name is Dr. Amira and I am the doctor assigned to you from Mr. Jones as an apology for what had occurred."

"Oh, thank you very much." Asgore inclined his gigantic head to the woman and she returned the gesture, striding towards the bed while flipping through papers on her clipboard.

"So your name is Frisk Dreemurr?" She asked gently and Frisk nodded, giving a timid wave as an answer accompanied with a soft smile. The doctor smiled patiently back and extended her darkly colored hand to them. "May I see your hand?"

Frisk shared a look with Asgore, who looked fatherly at them and nodded, gesturing for their items. They took a deep breath, placing the notepad and the pencil in his huge palm, and reached for the hand with their cast-covered arm. They flinched a bit when she held their arm but then stared as the doctor prodded at the cast and pressed a finger to a finger, waited for a moment and then nodded to herself, releasing Frisk's hand.

"I want to perform a check-up on you to make sure you weren't hurt in any other places, alright?" She asked them and feeling calmer and more trusting, the child agreed and moved until they were sitting on the edge of the bed and stared at the doctor in anticipation.

Dr. Amira took out a stethoscope and after asking for permission, placed it over Frisk's chest, not commenting on the dimmed red scar over their heart or the fading outline of another scar peeking from where the shirt begun. Her face remained smiling, but her smile waned a bit as she jotted some stuff on her clipboard. She then took Frisk's blood pressure and temperature and asked them to answer some questions.

Here Frisk mutely shrugged, looking down in shame when they couldn't answer her questions. Dr. Amira frowned and looked at Asgore inquiringly. The king sighed sadly, raising the items and explaining that Frisk wasn't able to speak because of a scar over their throat.

Alarm lit up in the woman's black eyes and she turned to the child and gently encouraged them to raise their chin so that she could inspect said scar. Frisk bit their lip, getting scared at the alarm from the doctor and turned to Asgore, itching to lean away from the nice doctor and into his comforting arms.

Sensing their plight, Asgore asked the woman if she could step back for a moment. Dr. Amira nodded and stood up, letting the former king sweep the child into a huge bear hug, letting the child bury their face into his furry neck, body trembling.

"I apologize, Dr. Amira, but it is a sensitive subject," Asgore enlightened the woman, who seemed a bit sad at his words, "May I ask why you want to inspect their throat?"

"If the scar is damaging your daughter's vocal cords, it might also hinder the flow of blood and oxygen to her brain, thus it could affect their brain activity."

Frisk and Asgore tensed.

Chara cursed. _*I knew it. I fucking knew that one day, those scars would be the end of us! Great! So now Frisk is going to turn into a stupid bumbling baby._

Frisk winched at the harsh words, curling in the huge arms and clutching their father's shirt. _You can't know that. I have been feeling fine… for the most part…_

_*But it has been less than two months. It's nothing!_

Dr. Amira, unaware of the raging argument, took a deep breath. "If it is just scar tissue that causing the problem, I might be able to consult with a specialist about removing said tissues and restore the flow of blood and your daughter's vocal cords."

Silence.

_*Wait… WHAT!?_

Chara perfectly echoed Frisk's sentiment.

They… they can regain their voice? They can actually get rid of the scar that signaled their first kill? The memory?

Frisk braced themselves and drew back from their father, turning determination filled gaze to the doctor, hope dancing in their chest.

The doctor smiled and waited until they were settled in front of her, placing their hand over their throat. Asgore patted their back, hope and fear mingling in his soulful eyes.

Slowly, Frisk raised their head and Dr. Amira gently poked the dip slightly above their collar bones, giving a hum and withdrawing, smiling reassuringly at the child.

"As I thought, it is merely scar tissues. If you want, I will speak to my colleague to get a specialist to look at it and judge the actions needed for the removal."

Asgore looked at Frisk, telling them with his gesture that this decision was theirs to make. Frisk took a deep breath, feeling the scar with their fingers, and nodded determinedly.

They were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the thirty-seventh installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.
> 
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^
> 
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.
> 
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.
> 
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.
> 
> *something in italics - is chara talking.
> 
> something in bold - flashback


	38. Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *collapses into the bed which I only got up from* finally returned from the two weeks and I finally managed to finish the chapter. but I had to put so much research since I need the surgery to be as realistic as possible. I got so much help from Nicolle that I can't believe I have her. like, she is my guardian angel or something of the sort. seriously, she deserves all the love in the world!
> 
> about the heartbeat series, I have some stuff written, but I want to have more before posting it so sorry about the wait.
> 
> a question: for the next intermission, anything that you want me to write about frisk's normal life without all the drama and angst?
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: Self-criticism, harsh talk, hospital.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys

Frisk was standing in the hospital bathroom, a full body mirror in front of them that was placed there for a patient in the room next to theirs that was needing to do… well, no one explained to them what it was, but it had something with the tubes and wires the woman carried around that they had glimpsed upon earlier that day.

They were technically free to go, but their parents had decided to wait until the specialist would arrive and so Frisk had to change in the bathroom because the room had to be vacated for the next patient. Frisk felt a bit bad for taking the spot for someone who truly needed the bed but Chara simply smacked them in the head for even thinking about that, so they stopped with that direction of thought.

So now the child had found themselves staring at their reflection, right hand in a cast and the left frozen in the process of picking their pants, brown eyes wide.

The discoloration of their skin had halted their action.

When Frisk thought about that, they hadn't really seen themselves for months. They had a mirror that showed their upper body, but they didn't have a full body one.

They gulped at their image.

It was… scary.

It felt alien.

The child released the article of clothing they were holding and slowly straightened up. A confused buzz vibrated through their link but Frisk ignored it as they ran fingers over the scars, inspecting the marred body, the baffled gaze of their partner weighing down on them.

Their legs were spotless except for a small skin-colored scar on their left knee that they had gotten while they still lived in the orphanage. Their limbs were slightly chubby but not overly, which was good for their speed. They wiggled their toes, giggling when the mirror copied their actions.

They peered at their stomach, biting their lip when the fading scars appeared in the sight, the still most prominent ones are the axe scar and the canine bite. Stomach round and pudgy with baby fat and Toriel's cooking.

Heart skipped a beat when they looked up and noticed immediately the red scar covering Flowey's scar. The collection of scars there was huge and despite fading, they were the ones still affecting the child the most.

Asgore's trident. The gunshot. The… the…

They shook their head, lowering the arms they subconsciously raised to cover themselves and looked over the limbs, the scars ending at their shoulders and giving way to smooth skin and a cast.

Frisk traced the cast with thoughtful eyes, wondering if this injury would leave anything behind or if at this point only death left marks.

They trembled a bit from a chill and felt Chara's arms circle them and cover them with warmth. They relaxed into the hold and turned to embrace their partner tightly, their entire being weary and scared.

 _I'm marked forever…_ Frisk thought softly. _I won't be able to rid of all of those marks… I'm damaged..._

 _*No, you're not!_ Chara said sharply, startling the tiny human. _*It's only the skin. It's not your abilities or your brain. You only have to worry about the one in your neck and t_ _he doctor had said that there is a way to remove your scar so that's the only thing to worry about._

Frisk remained quite and Chara sighed and nuzzled their hair. _*Get dressed and forget about it, okay?_

Frisk nodded, feeling their back tingle and itch, as if protesting on how they didn't examine it. The burn scar over the back of their throat felt as if it was burning and their legs shook, buckling and nearly sending them to the ground if it wasn't for Chara's arms holding them.

_*Whoa! What's wrong? Are you sick?_

Frisk simply held Chara, whimpering at the pain and trying to hold themselves together. Chara, feeling the distress in the link, lowered them both to the ground and rubbed the flaming scar, the warmth of their hand somehow managing to feel cool against Frisk's skin. The child shook and rode out the sensations and fear, letting themselves feel safe in Chara's arms.

_*Shh… it's okay. We can do this. We can get rid of those pain in the ass scars later. Just get your voice back first, okay?_

It took a long moment, but Frisk was able to form a nod and unsteadily grab their clothes and dress themselves, leaning on their partner the entire time.

They were so exhausted… but they couldn't crash here…

They just wanted to rest…

* * *

The meeting with the specialist, a stern looking woman with thick glasses and brown hair pulled to a tight bun, passed in a blur for the weary child. They held on to their father as the specialist explained the procedure involving a surgery and a speech therapy following the surgery.

Asgore was worried about humans harming another to heal them and was cradling Frisk close to him, asking if he could call Frisk's mother and add her to the decision pool.

Frisk couldn't remember much from that point until familiar furry arms circled them, holding them in a strained yet gentle fashion, a motherly voice soothing away their drowsiness.

"My baby." Toriel held them close, holding their head pressed gently to her yellow fabric covered shoulder, head raised to stare at something, "Thank you for staying with them, Asgore."

A sharp intake of breath and then a deep gruff voice echoed in the room. "I put them in danger despite saying that it would be safe. I had failed my words—"

"No, Asgore, you didn't fail anyone," Toriel interrupted, holding Frisk tighter, "You were the one targeted. I should have seen it from miles away since this is a very common tactic, but I let my feelings get the better of me once more."

"Tori…"

Frisk shook their head and clutched at their mother, wanting to stop the two from talking so badly about themselves. Toriel jolted at their actions and lowered her head.

"What is it, my child?"

Frisk drew back and shook their head again, gesturing for Asgore and Toriel and folding their arms, putting on their best scolding frown.

Toriel and Asgore blinked and then begun to chuckle and then laugh, the former king approaching and kneeling to embrace the child. "You are right, little flower. We shouldn't do that again."

Toriel smiled warmly. "Once again you had proven how mature you are, my child. Thank you for saving Asgore's life."

Frisk smiled widely, clutching Asgore. _This feels so nice…_

 _*Well, you earned it, wimpy,_ Chara commented.

* * *

Toriel and Asgore requested to speak with the specialist while Frisk was eating at the hospital cafeteria with Sans and Papyrus.

The woman cut no slack and from her first words she said that surgeries always has a chance of going wrong. Granted, It's only a small operation and despite being longer than usual, is nothing serious. It's low chance, but since it's still interfering with the body, risks _are_ present. Such as burns, pain and etc. Hospitalization will be short but therapy will be long. Frisk would need to relearn to use their vocal cords from the beginning. Lastly, it's quite expensive because the technology was hard to manufacture, so they had to bring it and the surgeons from the outside, which cost them more.

Asgore and Toriel exchanged looks and inquired as to why she was saying all those statements that would make them want to do the surgery even less. The woman sighed and her stern expression cracked.

"Because your child is in danger of developing mental deficiencies or brain damaged if you won't."

The former rulers stiffened.

It had appeared that the blood going from the body to the brain was somewhat blocked by the scarring and Frisk's brain wasn't receiving the correct amount of oxygen needed to function. Nothing was showing now because of the short time it had been since the incident. But in the long run it could cause frisk's developing brain to grow malformed.

Frisk could grow demented.

The woman wasn't sugarcoating her words and the two former rulers recoiled from the implication.

"Now that you know both sides of this matter. What do you decide?" The specialist asked them.

Toriel and Asgore exchanged looks of fear and helplessness. With the looming threat for Frisk's mental state, the obvious answer should have been to do the surgery. But the threat of something going wrong and the fact that it would take a very long time and pain for Frisk to regain their voice weren't giving them much hope either.

And then the issue of money.

Monsters weren't poor by far with their gold, but the monsters used much less gold than they had thought they did and so did not have enough to live frivolously.

Comfortably without worrying over hunger, yes. Rich? Not by a longshot.

Asgore was thinking over the decision when his eye caught sight of the pen in his pocket and he was reminded of his talk with Frisk hours prior over the shooter's punishment and how money compensation was going to be one of the options.

…

That was it!

"Tori." The worried sick mother turned to the former king, giving him a confused hum. He smiled wearily. "Don't worry about the therapy or the money. Do you think we should take this chance?"

Toriel drew a deep breath and mulled over this for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I know it's dangerous… I am terrified that it would harm Frisk more than before. That something would go wrong.

But… but not doing anything is worse. Our child is in pain and this scar is hurting them and it needs to be taken out immediately. And if this doctor can do this…" Here the boss monster levelled the human doctor with an intense stare. "Then I want to do anything to help Frisk."

Asgore sighed in relief and turned to the human. "We agree."

The specialist nodded. "Good, then it's decided. I will schedule the surgery as soon as possible and will contact you when I have the date. This case will take priority because of the timetable we have here so I'm sure it'll be quick."

"Thank you." Asgore bowed his head to the doctor.

"Thank you," Toriel echoed, worry returning to her intense glare.

"Thank me after we help your child, your highness," The woman said.

* * *

Later that day, Frisk was visited by Dr. Nil, who had heard of the incident and managed to come by to check up on them.

Frisk was back at their house, nestled in the big reading chair as they read from a book, eyes absentmindedly wandering around while their fingers kept flipping the papers.

Dr. Nil sat on a chair brought to him by Toriel, positioned in front of the child.

"How are you feeling?"

Frisk startled and looked up, fingers hovering over the paper and eyes slowly clearing up. The child mouthed something then frowned and turned to the table, where the pen and the notepad lied on. Dr. Nil picked up the items and presented the child with them, Frisk thanking him and retrieving the two items.

'What are you doing here, Dr. Nice?'

Dr. Nil smiled sadly. "Well, I was worried about you. Also, this entire… mess, is something that you can't keep to yourself. You need to process it before it becomes fear."

'Fear?'

"Fear that something similar would happen. Your mind needs to realize that this kind of thing won't happen again. That this incident isn't something that would repeat itself."

Frisk frowned, feeling a bit miffed. 'But I understand that.'

The man's eyes softened. "You do, but your body is still in shock so it might be processing information wrongly."

'Oh…' Frisk relaxed at the logic. '…What should I do?'

"Talk. That's all you ever need to do with me," The man nodded in encouragement, eyes soft with understanding.

Frisk took a deep breath and begun recounting the events of the second LOAD, once more not wanting to let loose the secret of their ability.

Chara embraced them from the back, their link trembling with the resurfacing agony and terror.

'The man… he wanted to kill dad…' The writing was messy but Frisk held enough control to make it legible and then the child begun to shake, the flash of the dust slipping through their fingers, of their father's SOUL shuddering before breaking flashing before their eyes.

Dr. Nil placed his hands on theirs, lowering the notepad and pen, voice gentle. "He wanted, but he didn't. Because you were there. You had saved your father. He's alive and well because you didn't turn a blind eye. You chose to stand for evil and protect what is important to you. You did well, Frisk."

Wet brown eyes snapped up to meet with the man's blue eyes. The child's lower lip quivered and they gave a cry and jumped into his arms, crying out.

Dr. Nil held them loosely, rubbing their back faintly. "You did well, Frisk. Now let your body realize that the danger had passed. You father is no longer in danger thanks to you."

Frisk nodded, their tears slowing down quicker than usual, and the child sniffled, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. The man procured tissue and cleaned their face. He then made a strange face and forced a giggle out of the upset child.

He smiled back and went to his bag, taking out the coloring book and some colored pencils. "I'm sorry I didn't bring more with me, but here you go," He placed the stuff on Frisk's lap and winked, "A reward."

Frisk smiled hesitantly back and reached for the colored pencil.

Chara was still silently crying into their back, holding the child like a lifeline.

Frisk, for once, didn't say a word and simply colored, sending warmth and happy memories through the link to calm their partner.

The tiny human understood their partner after all.

Asgore was brutally murdered, after all.

You don't get over it.

* * *

A week passed.

The trial for the shooter came and Asgore stood there, retelling his experience of the incident. Frisk didn't need to deliver their testimony because Dr. Nil was adamant on them staying as calm as possible for their recovery process.

It wasn't necessary in the first place. Many witnesses and Miss Áine's testimony helped drive the last nail in the shooter's coffin.

Asgore stood in front of the judge and declared the punishment.

The shooter will cover all the expenses of Frisk Dreemurr's surgery and therapy.

He then will serve half a year in jail.

And two years of community service.

The judge and the defendant were shocked and Asgore explained that it was only fair to show that there was no need for violence but to still punish since he had hurt his child.

The former king's eyes flashed when saying the those words and the shooter gulped.

Shortly after, court was adjourned.

* * *

The next morning, Toriel got the phone call.

The surgery's date had been decided.

15th of September.

The anniversary of monster kind's freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the thirty-eighth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	39. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams in frustration* I never had to watch so many videos and articles about one topic before and this time it was about surgery and getting prepared to it and what is happening in the operation room and GAHH! *swirly eyes* save me!
> 
> so I got someone asking for more interaction between chara and sans during more calm times, so that would be a thing i'll definitely do now ^^ but what about an actual intermission that can be done in past tense, like something that could have happened in the past?
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: surgery preparation, fears, hospital.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk was shaking in fear, clutching Toriel's paw tightly and burying their face into it. Chara was holding them, trying to calm them down despite the ghost's own fear echoing in the link.

Asgore had explained that they were going to be sleeping the entire time but Frisk was terrified that something would go wrong and that they won't wake up. Or worse, that they _do_ wake up… only it would be in the middle of the procedure and the pain would be indescribable.

They hated pain.

"Everything will be okay, my child." Toriel did her best to calm the child down, giving them a kiss on their scalp. "We won't let anything harm you again."

Frisk nodded yet not releasing their mother all the way into the reception room, the sharp smells of the hospital filling the back of their throat uncomfortably.

A rough female's voice filtered into their ears and they looked up to see a tired eyed nurse wearing a white lab coat greet their mother and father, gesturing to a side door.

"I need some basic information before we start," The nurse started, taking out some tools and a clipboard. "If your daughter can sit on the bed?"

Frisk tensed.

Toriel nodded and slowly brought the terrified child to the side door, ducking under the frame and leading them to the lone semi-bed with a long stripe of paper draped over it. Frisk clutched their mother's hold, taking many encouragements and reassuring to let go and climb to sit on the bed.

The nurse took blood pressure and temperature, jotting down the results. Then she listened to Frisk's slightly erratic but still stable heartbeat, barely looking at the child as she took their vitals.

Frisk squirmed uncomfortably when the woman withdrew and then addressed Toriel. "Any medical history that we should know of?"

Toriel blinked, not understanding the question and the nurse sighed and left the room for a moment. Toriel looked at Frisk apologetically.

Frisk gave a small, slightly crooked grin back, reaching out to hold her paw tightly. Wishing to be over with this already.

Soon, the nurse came back, a disapproving expression on her face. The boss monster stared at her worryingly.

"Is something the matter?"

The nurse huffed. "Just some things a parent should know but obviously don't. Don't mind me. It's not like it's important to know your child's allergies or vaccinations."

Toriel narrowed her eyes. "If you had explained to me from the beginning that you meant allergies, I could have told you that my child is only allergic to Temmies. And I do not like that tone you are using with me. If you want to tell me something then please be clear about it and don't get upset over the other not understanding your meaning."

The nurse rolled her eyes but simply stood up and took out from a drawer a slip of paper and jotted something on it before leaving the room again.

Frisk bit their lip, wondering if their mother had just been insulted, and squeezed the big paw.

Toriel stared at them and smiled warmly. "Perhaps I should try and ask your doctor what had made the nurse so angry. It would put my mind in ease to know that you are in caring hands."

Frisk nodded, jolting slightly when an older man with a kind smile came in, the slip and a strange strip in his hand.

"Good morning, your Majesty, young Frisk." The man greeted them and gestured for the child's hand. They hesitantly extended their hand, blinking when he wrapped the strip around their wrist. He chuckled at their baffled expression and explained that it contained their information so everything would go as swift as possible.

Frisk relaxed slightly.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" The man asked and Frisk shook their head, remembering how queasy their stomach felt this morning, so they were glad when their mother had said that they weren't supposed to eat or drink anything before the surgery. The man nodded approvingly and typed something in his phone, telling them that a man would enter soon. This man would be the anesthesiologist for the surgery to ensure that Frisk won't have to endure a moment of pain during the procedure.

Toriel and Frisk nodded, a tense sensation settling in their beings.

A knock on the door alerted the older man and he stood up, approaching the door and opening it to reveal a middle-aged man with graying hair and square framed glasses.

"Good morning, your Majesty, little Frisk, my name is Dr. Ephraim and I'll be your anesthesiologist for today." He bowed his head slightly, a no nonsense aura radiating from him.

 _*So many people in such short time,_ Chara grumbled and Frisk agreed with their partner. They barely kept up with the appearances. Are the preparations for surgery always this long and bothersome?

The older man exited the room and the anesthesiologist sat down and browsed through papers he had brought in and then nodded.

"You're Frisk Dreemurr. 9 years old. 149 centimeters. 30 kilos. Have I been correct until now?"

Toriel nodded.

"Good. Makes my job easier. You will be getting general anesthesia, which means that you'll be completely unconscious. Is that okay?"

Frisk nodded.

"Good. I'll be there to make sure that you're getting the amount of anesthesia that you need. No more and no less. Anything you want to bring to my attention before we start?"

Frisk shook their head. The man nodded and brought out a lollipop.

Frisk blinked, not expecting this from the deadpanned doctor.

The man looked at them as if he had expected this reaction. "This will be your reward. My colleague always told me to be nicer to children and give them something to look forward to. So here is a lollipop."

…

_*I like his style._

Frisk begun to laugh, slapping a hand over their mouth despite no sound coming out other than snorts and huffs, curling in their spot and shaking from their chuckling.

The doctor stared and then looked at the lollipop. "Well, it works."

Toriel joined in the laughter.

* * *

The older man returned after Frisk and Toriel had calmed down, wearing green garbs and carrying a bluish white bundle and a basket with a small box in it.

Frisk watched in interest as the older man placed the items on a chair and carried the chair in front of the bed, Dr. Ephraim moving to allow him space, picking once more the basket and bundle and sitting properly.

"Hello there again." The man smiled. "I'm your official nurse for this operation, but just call me Ben."

Frisk smiled shyly and nodded, gesturing for the basket and bundle and he perked up. "Oh, I am going to have to clean the area to make sure that it won't get infected and then you'll be wearing this," Here he raised the bundle.

Frisk regarded the bundle a bit wearily, wondering if they're going to freeze in there.

 _*They're making a frisk-icepop~_ Chara drawled, smirking when Frisk tried not to twitch in indignation.

_No one is making me food!_

_*Well, the lollipop is obviously a plot to fatten you up._

_…you can't get fat from one lollipop._

_*The last words of everyone before they ate the entire bucket._

_Chara!_

"—Frisk?" They jolted and looked up to see Ben stare at them in concern. "You don't need to be scared. It's a very simple procedure and you will be sleeping the entire time."

Frisk, not wanting to admit that they just weren't paying attention, bobbed their head and accepted the bundle and was being led to a small changing room.

"I'm here, Frisk." Toriel's voice echoed from behind the door and Frisk drew comfort from that and slowly undressed and spread the bundle, confused as to how to wear the strange gown.

At least there were pants included as well.

 _*This is really ugly…_ Chara frowned, their previous teasing tone fading to a strained echo. The ghost was obviously very distressed about the whole ordeal since they won't fall asleep in the surgery. Frisk had asked them if they wanted to just join them in the dreamscape but Chara shook their head, explaining that they had to look over the operation, not trusting the humans not to do anything.

None of them said how Chara would be powerless to do anything if the doctors _did_ indeed do anything to Frisk.

The child shook slightly from the chill and fear and Chara immediately wrapped them with their arms, filling the link with reassurance and warmth.

_*We're going to do this and get your voice back, alright?_

_Uh-hmm._

_*And then we'll annoy mom with how much you can talk._

_Chara!_

_*Oh, hush. You talk too much._

_I do not!_

"Frisk?" The two sighed and separated, the shorter child quickly donning the gown, blushing when they had to wrap it twice over themselves to be able to tie it properly. It was really cold and scratchy and uncomfortable. How would they fall asleep in this?

"Frisk? Are you okay in there?"

The child drew a deep breath and opened the door, hugging their mother the moment they saw her, shivering from the returning sense of dread.

They wanted to finish with this day as quick as possible and go home.

Toriel knelt before them and picked them up, humming soothingly as she placed them on a bed with wheels at the request of the older man. Frisk positioned themselves on the bed, wrinkling their nose at the strong smell of cleansing alcohol. Ben raised a bar that surrounded the bed and Toriel clutched at one as the bed begun to move, leaving the room and entering a hallway from a different door.

Frisk and Chara stared as the anesthesiologist joined them with the nurse from before, both wearing green garbs and nets over their hair, masks covering their face.

Their confusion and fear peaked and they clutched at their crossed ankles.

"Don't worry, little Frisk." They looked up to Ben. "We're wearing this so there would be no chance of you getting infection from our adult germs."

Frisk relaxed, giving a small snort at the imagery and looked at him expectantly. He smiled. "There would be more people in the operating room because we want you to be the safest that you can be. And we're going to hook you up to monitoring equipment to be certain of your safety, okay? Don't be scared if there's a lot of noise as well, alright? And if you have any questions or you feel a bit overwhelmed, I'm here for anything."

The small child calmed themselves down and bobbed their head in confirmation, rocking themselves a bit and almost falling due to the moving bed, Chara's hands fortunately catching them on time.

Soon, they stopped in front of a set of doors with many stickers with different warnings and signs on it and a red light up on top of the doors. Here the boss monster released the bed and asked the group to halt their progress.

Ben and Dr. Ephraim shared a look but relented. The nurse bit her lip and withdrew as well. Toriel exhaled in relief and knelt before the tall bed, still easily coming to face Frisk eye-to-eye, paw coming out but freezing and lowering.

"I am so proud of you for sticking through with this," She muttered lovingly, reddish-brown eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

Frisk swallowed a big lump that formed in their throat and they grabbed the bar, shaking a bit. Toriel smiled. "I'm right here if anything happens. I'll burst in and take you back if they try anything, alright?"

Frisk nodded, a bit confused as to why she won't continue with them.

_*I think she can't enter the actual room…_

Brown eyes widened in fear and the child grabbed the boss monster's paw, not wanting to let go of their mother.

"Shh… it's okay. Everything will be just fine, alright? I'm right here, waiting for when you come out, my baby." Their mother whispered and slowly untangled their hands, standing up and facing Ben. "Take care of them."

"Of course, your Majesty." The older man nodded, putting on his own mask and hairnet.

Frisk looked at Toriel and then at him and slowly sat back down, their shoulders hunched as the bed rolled away, jumping a bit as the doors shut behind them. Chara was looking around, trying to pinpoint any threats to them but only seeing fully covered people roaming around and the sound of beeping growing louder.

Frisk closed their eyes until the bed turned and they opened them to see themselves in a room filled with equipment and two people, strong smells of unrecognizable sources making them shiver and cover their nose.

"We're here, little Frisk." Ben lowered the bar and gently gathered their hair, placing a hairnet over it. Frisk scowled at the scratchy feeling.

Everything was uncomfortable and stiff but they had to brave through this. They were going to get their scar removed after all.

They were going to get their voice back.

They took a deep breath and let Ben lift them to the operating bed which was strangely a bit _too_ comfortable, stiffening when he covered them with a white sheet and explained that they'll have to make sure that they won't fall off the bed with restrains.

But it was only over the stomach, their cast covered arm, and a foam pillow to be placed under their throat to keep it in place.

Chara was glowering at the doctors as they lowered the child to a lying position and quickly fixed the straps and the headrest. Ben and the nurse each went to one side of the child, the former picking a small winged needle with a tube attached to it. Frisk stared at it in fear and the older man begun to tell her small jokes.

"I heard that Dr. Ephraim had offered you a lollipop." Frisk nodded, turning to look at the nurse when she called their name, blinking at the mask. "This is a mask to make you sleep better. Do you like grapes?"

The child raised a brow at the strange question but nodded, letting the mask strap be wrapped around their head, the scent of grapes bursting in their nosetrils.

Oh.

Ben chuckled. "Isn't that a nice smell, right? And you didn't even flinch."

Flinch? Frisk looked at him only for their eyes to widen when he raised their left hand, the needle already in their forehand and a cold feeling beginning to spread from it.

 _*He's good. I'll give him that…_ Chara was trying hard not to get affected by Frisk being harmed, even if it was for a good cause. The child smiled, blinking groggily.

They were so tired for some odd reason…

"Everything will be alright, little Frisk," Ben muttered, tickling their fingertips. "Have a good nap."

Frisk yawned and fluttered their eyelids, not liking this strange sense of forced drowsiness.

_Chara…_

_*I'm here. I'm not leaving._

_I'm scared…_

_*I know. I am too. But I'll look over you, okay? I'm not letting them hurt you._

_Thank… you…_

Chara huffed amusingly and nuzzled their net covered hair. _*Goodnight, wimpy._

Frisk's eyes closed and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the thirty-ninth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	40. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SINCE MY FRIEND ON TUMBLR (IF YOU GO THERE YOU'LL SEE HOW MUCH SHE HAD ANNOYED ME XD) HAD PRANKED ME WITH SENDING ME THE SCRIPT OF THE BEE MOVIE, I HAD DECIDED TO PAY HER BACK BY RUINING HER LIFE WITH THIS CHAPTER. YOU'LL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> ENJOY *SMIRK DARKLY*
> 
> edit: alright, so coincidentally, my brother is also going into surgery and now after all the research I did and all the knowledge that I had previously from my father is driving me insane since I know that he'll be just fine! but! i'm still panicking inside and I just don't want him to get hurt!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: surgery, cringe procedure, blood, gore, death, hospital.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk looked so small in the bed, covered with blue strange stiff covering and surrounded by five people doing god-knows-what to their partner.

Chara floated next to Frisk, watching anxiously as their partner slipped into artificial slumber, body unmoving and only the rising and falling of their chest indicating the child's living state.

The link was eerily silent.

The doctors attached some more wire connected patches onto Frisk's chest and then the beeping begun and Chara looked up to see on a screen a heart shape next to a number constantly changing and a pulsing line.

Was that… Frisk's heartbeat?

Chara clutched Frisk's cast covered hand, knowing that they can't hold anything else in fear of screwing something up.

Ben lifted the mask from Frisk's face, replacing it with something that went into the child's nostrils, and Dr. Ephraim clicked on a button by the bag connected to Frisk's forehand.

"Camera, now." A tall woman called and opened Frisk's mouth and tilted the head back, the nurse handing her a slightly thinner tube than the one in the hand and Chara watched, horrified, as it was inserted into the small mouth with a disgusting rubbing and squelch noises.

How was it even possible to insert it!? Get it out of their partner!

Chara bit their lip, forcing themselves back from attempting to remove the tube. They didn't want to bring harm to Frisk and they didn't anything that was going on.

They were regretting allowing Frisk to go with it so much right now...

"We're in, doctor."

"Suction." And in another tube went and Chara would have gagged if they had any internal organs.

And frisk wasn't even making noises at the intruding tubes, which scared Chara the most. How strong was the anesthesia that Frisk didn't wake up from this? How was their partner even breathing at this point?

"How is it looking?" The fifth person in the room asked as he rolled a machine to the bed with a third wire with a strange small ball at the edge of it. Chara inspected it warily, wondering what function it had.

"Good, doctor. Heartrate is stable, breathing is good. I can see the scar tissue," Ben said, holding a screen to the tall doctor. "This is a really bad one. How did this kid even survive this?"

Chara winched.

Frisk didn't. That's how.

"Well, it's good we got to it now and not when her brain begun to malfunction. Is it set?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good, then give it here." Ben nodded and passed the wire, Chara looking away as it was inserted.

"Suction is on, doctor."

"Alright. I'm starting. You know the drill."

There was a collective 'Yes, doctor' and the shrilling noise begun.

Chara wished, holding onto their partner tightly, that they were anywhere else as the blood started coming up in the suction tube.

* * *

The specter was beginning to notice something wrong with Frisk. The link, already silent as it was, became even more quieter if it was possible.

Confused and concerned, they thought of entering Frisk's mind just to check up on them when they felt a jolt of fear in the link.

What had happened? Wasn't Frisk supposed to be sleeping? The doctors said that they weren't supposed to be dreaming!

"Doctor!" Chara jerked up and looked at the adults, who were looking at the screen with urgency in their eyes. Chara turned to the screen and felt lost.

The beeping was becoming irregular and with smaller jumps. The number also was changing to completely different numbers. A sense of dread hit the ghost as they had realized that something had gone wrong.

They snapped back to their partner, the fingers in their hands twitching and spazzing.

Something bad was happening and Chara had to stop it.

Chara closed their eyes and entered Frisk's mind, immediately falling into the void like the usual.

They crashed down and quickly jumped to their feet, rushing forward, not having time to dwell in their place.

 _*Frisk!_ They called, looking around them frantically, alarmed when the void pulsed ominously around them.

Their link gave another spark of fear and Chara was off again.

They let their instincts guide them and soon enough reached the place where the void bled into the meadow of flowers. Chara picked up their pace and hurried to the top of the hill, climbing the tree and looking over the area, hoping to spot Frisk from there.

Nothing.

Nothing.

**Nothing!**

Chara nearly screamed in frustration, opting to punch the bark.

Okay, not a good idea.

They cursed in pain as they climbed down, their hand throbbing, and immediately rushed towards the mountain.

* * *

The closer they came to the mountain, the heavier their body seemed to become. Chara gritted their teeth and forced their body to move.

 _*Frisk! Where are you? Answer me!_ They panted, falling onto their knees and bracing their hands on the ground, their body trembling from the effort.

Where is their partner? What was happening? Why was the surgery going bad? They said that it would be simple!

**But it'll never be that simple.**

Chara sat up and snapped around, trying to pinpoint the noise.

_*Who is it!? Show yourself!_

**The guilty speaks. The guilty scars. The guilty kills.**

_*Huh?_ Chara looked around them, standing up and moving to a more defensive position. _*What nonsense are you spouting?_

**The guilty takes and takes. The guilty-**

_*I heard you the first time! Just show yourself! And where's_ _Frisk!?_ Chara jolted when something cold pushed them to the ground, pressing their cheek to the soft dirt. They growled and struggled in the hold, grabbing the offending object, shuddering when it broke into liquid and spilled all over their eyes. They shrieked in pain from the invading substance and covered their eyes, trying to rub it out only for that same thing from before to grab their arms and pick them up.

They flailed their legs, struggling to free themselves despite the burning sensation in their eyes.

What even happened? What was going on? Where is Frisk?

They sneered, feeling themselves being filled with Determination-

The space shook and Chara drew a sharp inhale, feeling the link spark in panic.

What had happened!?

**The guilty takes. The guilty shall be put down.**

_*Stop this and be clear! And let me go already!_ Chara struggled with renewed fervor, only to gasp when the cold liquid circled their throat and squeezed.

**The guilty had been judged.**

**Punishment: Execution.**

They screamed.

"STOP!"

The specter felt the link light up with fear and anger and jumped from the collision, screaming in pain as they were unceremoniously dropped to the floor. They curled, blinded and in pain, clutching their probably bleeding chest.

They felt dizzy, like the thing that was stabbed wasn't their chest, but something deeper. Something much more fragile.

A rustle and leaves scattered as a body fell onto its knees next to them. Familiar fingers touching their arm.

_*Frisk..._

"Don't talk. I-I will make this better. I-I was so scared because of a stupid nightmare and you got hurt because of me! And-And-"

They blindly raised a dripping hand to Frisk's face, smiling crookedly. _*Hush. I'm okay. Just do your thing, alright?_

Frisk inhaled and nodded against their hand, lowering it and placing two palms over their chest. "I'm so sorry."

 _*It's okay..._ Chara exhaled in relief as the pain left and their chest healed, the fragile thing protected once more. Hands then cleaned their face and they blinked their eyes open, seeing their partner's snot and tear dirtied face smile tiredly at them.

_*Hey._

"You scared me..." Frisk exhaled and collapsed.

Alarm bells rang in Chara's head as the dreamscape shook again. They held up Frisk close them and inspected the small unconscious body, noticing the skin paling quickly and the scar on their throat burning red.

**The guilty kills.**

Okay, they were getting tired of this annoying bastard!

They looked up and their breath hitched.

A small area of void had appeared at Frisk's feet, the nothingness rippling and rising up like a waterfall. Then white lines slithered and tied the void into a humanoid shape.

White holes opened in the creature's 'face' and it looked up, the holes boring into Chara's eyes.

**The guilty takes.**

_*Who are you?_ Chara hissed, holding Frisk closer to them and debating on whether or not they should run.

The creature didn't say anything but simply raised their hand.

They should.

They held Frisk as they rushed to the forest surrounding the mountain, stumbling when the place shook and color seemed to fade. Panicked, they shook their partner, trying to wake them.

What even had happened!? No one was hurting Frisk. No one was killing them. Did the doctors screw up this badly?

And what was that creature? Is there another being that they had created without knowing? This was getting really ridiculous!

A spot of the ground vanished and Chara fell down, immediately twisting to avoid Frisk getting squashed.

A tree disappeared next to them and they rolled to avoid that space of void. They sat up and shook Frisk, calling their partner's name frantically.

Fear took root in their chest and they held Frisk tightly to them as more and more of the dreamscape vanished.

**It's your fault, former wielder.**

The creature stood there, holes lowered in a saddened way.

Unnerved by the 180 degrees change, Chara covered Frisk with their body, shuddering when Frisk's body felt colder.

_*What do you mean?_

**Too late. There is no more left for them to give. You took it all. This is the last one.**

_*Last?_

Frisk twitched and Chara immediately looked down, forgetting about being wary of the other being. _*Frisk?_

Brown eyes opened slowly and the child looked up to Chara, The brown fading to gray.

Chara's breath hitched.

"I'm... sorry..." Frisk muttered before their entire body lost its color and dissipated.

Chara stared at their hands, eyes wide, uncomprehending the suddenness of the whole moment.

It was just a scar removal surgery. A stupid, easy, safe surgery.

WHAT HAD HAPPENED!?

They wailed in agony as their vision turned black.

* * *

Chara's eyes snapped open and the specter floated up straight away, sensing a very unsettling pull.

They looked down and tensed.

A mound of golden flowers. Glimmering in the sunlight that poured from a hole up high.

No...

They circled around in panic, spotting a new addition to the last place that they had ever wanted to wake up at.

A stone.

They lowered themselves to read the writing on it.

Moments later a heart-wrenching scream filled the silent cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirk darkly*


	41. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PING1 PING! PING! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THE LAST CHAPTER HAD BEEN WRITTEN IN FEW HOURS AND WAS NOT EXPECTED TO BE WRITTEN... WELL, IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE WRITTEN BUT SINCE IT WAS APRIL'S FOOLS~~ XD
> 
> YOU CAN SEE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS, RIGHT?
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU HATE ME AND THINKING THAT I HAD KILLED FRISK XD IT WAS AN APRIL FOOLS CHAPTER THAT I MADE TO ANNOY MY FRIEND. DON'T WORRY, I AM NOT KILLING FRISK THIS EASILY ^^
> 
> (seriously, I had so much fun seeing you guys sob and be heartbroken. I feel powerful!)
> 
> but my brother did go to surgery and I am really scared for him since I do know a lot and it's not reassuring me despite knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: surgery, cringe procedure, blood, gore, hospital.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk looked so small in the bed, covered with blue strange stiff covering and surrounded by five people doing god-knows-what to their partner.

Chara floated next to Frisk, watching anxiously as their partner slipped into artificial slumber, body unmoving and only the rising and falling of their chest indicating the child's living state.

The link was eerily silent.

The doctors attached some more wire connected patches onto Frisk's chest and then the beeping begun and Chara looked up to see on a screen a heart shape next to a number constantly changing and a pulsing line.

Was that… Frisk's heartbeat?

Chara clutched Frisk's cast covered hand, knowing that they can't hold anything else in fear of screwing something up.

Ben lifted the mask from Frisk's face, replacing it with something that went into the child's nostrils, and Dr. Ephraim clicked on a button by the bag connected to Frisk's forehand.

"Camera, now." A tall woman called and opened Frisk's mouth and tilted the head back, the nurse handing her a slightly thinner tube than the one in the hand and Chara watched, horrified, as it was inserted into the small mouth with a disgusting rubbing and squelch noises.

How was it even possible to insert it!? Get it out of their partner!

Chara bit their lip, forcing themselves back from attempting to remove the tube. They didn't want to bring harm to Frisk and they didn't anything that was going on.

They were regretting allowing Frisk to go with it so much right now...

"We're in, doctor."

"Suction." And in another tube went and Chara would have gagged if they had any internal organs.

And frisk wasn't even making noises at the intruding tubes, which scared Chara the most. How strong was the anesthesia that Frisk didn't wake up from this? How was their partner even breathing at this point?

"How is it looking?" The fifth person in the room asked as he rolled a machine to the bed with a third wire with a strange small ball at the edge of it. Chara inspected it warily, wondering what function it had.

"Good, doctor. Heartrate is stable, breathing is good. I can see the scar tissue," Ben said, holding a screen to the tall doctor. "This is a really bad one. How did this kid even survive this?"

Chara winched.

Frisk didn't. That's how.

"Well, it's good we got to it now and not when her brain begun to malfunction. Is it set?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good, then give it here." Ben nodded and passed the wire, Chara looking away as it was inserted.

"Suction is on, doctor."

"Alright. I'm starting. You know the drill."

There was a collective 'Yes, doctor' and the shrilling noise begun.

Chara wished, holding onto their partner tightly, that they were anywhere else as the blood started coming up in the suction tube.

* * *

Frisk wasn't expecting to be dreaming. They had expected to fall asleep and wake up immediately.

And well… technically, they weren't dreaming.

They were in the void of their dreamscape, the place thrumming calmly and yet with anticipation.

They frowned and walked for a short while, wondering how long has it been since the surgery had begun. They didn't feel any pain so that was good. But they did feel a bit of a block in their throat.

Well, the scar _was_ in their throat so it makes sense…

A rippling in the void halted them and they looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of disturbance.

They looked down and saw the nonexistent floor ripple with white lines as if it was a reverse colored wave.

They stepped back, alarmed, as the floor begun to rise, ripples gushing down and the lines swirling until they became a speck on the top of the short tower. Then the lines slithered down, tying the void into a form with white outlines.

Frisk grew curious as the form took shape, sensing a familiar fascination bubbling in them, urging them to go forward. To meet this… existence.

Finally, the last lines stopped moving and two big white holes snapped open, the creature staring back.

Frisk's eyes widened and they took a step back, shock tensing their muscles.

It was them! But… in a black and white version?

"…Who are you?" They asked, standing in front of the creature warily. After all, the last time that they had seen any existence other than Chara in their head, it... didn't end very well for them.

They gave an involuntary shudder.

Their copy tilted its head and the white holes crinkled as if smiling. The void under it moved, rippling as it brought the copy closer, white outlined arms rising up and void encased palms hovering before Frisk's chest.

The child felt the fascination bubble up in them again but fought against it, taking a step back and covering their chest protectively. "I'm not falling for it again. Who are you?"

White holes returned to their oval shape and the top fell, making it have a sad expression. It brought back its palms and placed them over its throat.

Realization hit Frisk. "You can't talk?"

Their copy nodded, eyes crinkling again and it moved towards them again, palms once more hovering before their chest.

Frisk gulped but nodded and their copy nodded back, a white light beginning to emit from the palm. The white outlines left the palm and circled the white light, the sphere slowly entering their chest.

Frisk gasped.

* * *

"Doctor, a spike in heartbeat."

Chara's eyes widened in horror and fear as the specter rose from the position, trying to read the situation. Was there anything going wrong? This was a simple surgery! Why was it happening?

"Are they feeling the pain?"

"Probably. Up it."

Chara watched in hope as Dr. Ephraim pressed the button and the heartbeat returned to normal after a moment. Chara sighed in relief and slumped over the side of the bed and accidentally going through it, pressed their forehead to Frisk's hand as the noise continued and the feeling of dread rising at the faint gurgling beginning to come from Frisk.

 _*You're almost there. You're almost there…_ They muttered.

* * *

Frisk staggered as fatigue suddenly hit them, falling straight into their copy's arms. The copy slowly lowered them to the ground, its hold gentle, carrying the sensation of cool liquid.

"What happened…?" Frisk blinked groggily.

**You are affected by outside means here.**

Frisk jumped and their eyes widened. "I thought you couldn't talk!"

**Can't. But you are me so we can communicate.**

Frisk winched at the wording, a flash of a gruesome copy of their face saying those exact words as the freezing cold curled over their body. Their body begun to shake only to stop by their copy's hand patting their back. The touch strangely... calming.

**It is contained. Despite our… madness that time, I had placed it in a safe containment. But it won't be forever, I fear...**

"Containment?" Frisk echoed the only thing that they understood from this whole strange sentence. They remembered the dream where they and their partner stood up to the abomination only to be ambushed and forced to go insane to defeat it. That moment when the void had consumed the creature…

"Void?"

Their copy nodded, eyes crinkling. **Me.**

"…" Frisk was speechless. Why was there a void inside them? Is their copy a manifestation of the emptiness of their dreamscape?

**No. I am the manifestation of Void. The counterpart of Determination. Meaning you.**

"My… Determination?" The copy nodded. "So what does it mean… 'Void'?"

The copy tilted their head, white holes swirling mysteriously. **You'll find out very soon. But for now, rest. You will need it soon.**

Frisk's body tensed "What do you me—"

Void's white outlines fell and disappeared into the void, the main body crashing down and disappearing as well, the rippling soon fading.

Frisk stared at the spot their copy disappeared to and then begun to scowl, eyes burning with frustration and irritation. Why every time they were close to getting their answers, it flew away!?

They rubbed their eyes, the fatigue coating their being, and lied on the figurative floor, eyes blinking slowly.

They were so scared and tired of fighting all the time. Maybe rest _was_ in order…

Having a feeling that they had lost, their eyes closed.

The void around them rippled once more, the white lines flying up to frame Frisk's body, glowing in the nothingness.

White holes stared at the slumbering child.

**Rest for now for your mind to be protected, Determination. When the time comes, we'll meet again.**

**But now…**

The white holes vanished.

* * *

Their link begun to buzz with a strange and cool sensation and Chara stiffened, wondering if it meant that something went wrong again, their fingers tightening over their partner's fingers.

should they go into the dreamscape? They wanted to make sure that Frisk was safe and they were getting the feeling that something had occurred.

Just as their eyes slipped shut, whispers all of the sudden surrounded them, urging them to close their eyes despite them being already closed. Chara grew suspicious and alert, opening their eyes immediately and raising their head to look around them.

The whispers grew louder, nearly rising to shrill buzzing. Chara winched, closing their eyes instinctively, their consciousness immediately trapped in a void.

Crap! Chara struggled against the hold, not heeding the advice of the whispers to calm down. They would not let anyone harm their partner! They are not going to die again!

**Calm down, fallen child.**

Chara froze, the void rippling and slowly forming a near exact copy of their partner, only this version was void with white outlines and two white holes for a face.

 _*Who are you? Why are you here? Get out of Frisk!_ They demanded, noticing that they could move but not open their eyes.

**I am Void. I came to speak to the guilty. And I can't leave. I am part of this being.**

_*Oh, come on! You really thought it would work? News flash, you're not the first one to try this so get out!_ Chara glowered.

The copy wasn't effected by the malice in those words, simply moving to stand before Chara, the upper side of the white holes lowered in sadness, seeming to mock them.

Chara growled and tried to grab the creature only for freeze in place, unable to move.

_*What did you do!?_

**I stopped you from harming me. Calm down, guilty one.**

_*Who the hell are you calling guilty!?_ Chara yelled, angry and already on edge from Frisk's still ongoing surgery.

**You.**

Chara growled. _*I didn't do anything to warrant your attention!_ _Let me go, fake. I need to look after Frisk. Don't you dare touch them!_

The copy eyed them for a long moment and then nodded. **I'll make it short.**

Chara waited, slightly taken aback from the easily accepted plea. That was a first…

White holes swirled, seeming to swallow everything as the copy's 'hair' fluttered and a monotone voice echoed.

**Missing Determination has been detected. Cause: A specter's determined shattered SOUL. LOAD compromised. Not enough to heal completely. Too many DP. DT low. SAVE weak...**

Chara watched as the words spilled out, chest growing heavier and trepidation settling in their being.

**Critical DT low. Madness is coming. Determinations fusing. Abomination. Void containment. Void affected…**

_*What… what are you saying?_

The copy stopped their words and white holes grew bigger, nearly taking over the entire face.

Chara drew back, horror gripping their chest.

_*Stop it! This is not funny!_

**DT not enough for fusion. DT not enough for saving. Doomed to die over and over. Fate is compromised. More DT being taken. DT protecting specter.**

_*Stop..._

**The specter.**

_*Shut up..._

**The guilty one.**

_*Stop._

**The guilt scars.**

_*Stop!_

**Guilt of former wielder.**

_*Shut up!_ Chara screamed and clutched their shirt near their heart, tears spilling from their squinted shut eyes. _*I know that already! I suspected already that I am at fault! Don't remind me…_

The specter fell on their knees, one hand covering their face as they hiccupped and sobbed. _*Shut up please…_

The copy sat on its knees before Chara, hands stretched towards their chest. It then withdrew its hands and the specter inhaled sharply as something was pulled from their being.

A red pulsing cocoon encasing a few shards of a darker red.

Chara watched the cocoon in shock and awe.

The copy nodded.

**Missing Determination found.**

Void encased fingers squeezed.

Chara dropped onto the nonexistent floor, curled to clutch their chest, where an indescribable pain exploded at. The specter writhed, desperately trying to reach for the precious cocoon the copy was crushing.

**Return it.**

Chara gasped for nonexistent air, tears streaming down their face.

Their SOUL. It was their SOUL. They actually had a SOUL. They shared Frisk's SOUL but they had their own. Frisk was keeping their SOUL alive. And now. Now the copy was killing them.

No! no. no. no. no. They didn't want to die! Please, not again! They still had to look after Frisk. They had to protect them. They wanted to stay with Frisk. They wanted to enjoy the life Frisk fought to achieve. They needed Frisk. Frisk needed them. They had just wanted to live.

Not yet, please!

The fingers stopped and Chara slumped, red pupils slowly widening back to normal sizes. The specter looked at the copy, quickly snatching the cocoon to them and caressing it close to them, relaxing at the familiar buzzing of the link coming from the orb.

 **Not coming back. Determination really wants you… I'll speak to them later.** The copy withdrew. **Know that the guilty will be punished.**

Chara sighed wearily but didn't answer. The white holes vanished and the white outlines disappeared, letting the void disappear and release its hold on the ghost.

Chara's eyes snapped open and the ghost looked up to see the doctors slowly slipping out the tubes and detaching the wires, the room deathly silent compared to before. Chara floated up to see Frisk's throat, hands coming up to their mouth with glee and relief.

The scarring had nearly vanished, leaving only a slight discoloring behind.

Chara slumped over Frisk's side, placing a hand on their chest where they could feel the buzzing from the link.

They didn't know what to think of what had just occurred. Of their… near-death experience.

What was that? Who is it? Void? Why now? Should they tell this to Frisk?

Is it going to harm them?

Despite one issue being dealt with. It seemed another just came up.

Chara buried their face in Frisk's arm, their bed beginning to roll out of the operation room and into an uncertain future.

They couldn't wait to hear their partner's voice again.

Let them have this at the very least…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fortieth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	42. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother is alright and will come home tomorrow but some things did get messed up and I was a bit annoyed at that. anyways, i'm dead tired and have been trying to connect my picarto to OBS since I want to start streaming because I want that experience at least for once in my life. anyways, lagging is annoying and screen freezing is even more... *grumble* i'm sick and my monthly gift came so a lot of cramps and terrible pains... *whine in sadness* i'm miserable...
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning:
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk had been sleeping for twelve hours already. Dr. Ephraim had said that it was to lessen the pain as much as possible since they usually don't do this with children, especially not in the throat so it bounds to be more painful to them than to others.

Toriel and Asgore had listened carefully through the doctor's instructions on the medicine to be taken throughout the next week and what is the child allowed to eat and drink so as to not irritate the healing area. Frisk was to stay home for the next two days to let the worst of the pain pass and to make sure that nothing serious came up. Then they would visit Dr. Mira, the one who was in charge of the operation, to see that the scar was taken out properly and that Frisk could be allowed to return to normal schedule. Then they would have to come for inspection after a month and have their first speech therapy session.

Chara held Frisk body loosely, having not left the child's side ever since the surgery was over, the ghost overwrought with the happenings during same operation.

The specter lightly brushed the discolored area, the skin there much hotter than the other areas. They bit their lip and shuddered, remembering the tubes invading the small mouth and the gurgling Frisk made. They immediately buried their face in Frisk's hair and cautiously embraced the small body, afraid of harming this fragile body even more than it was already.

A buzz in the link alerted Chara that Frisk's side was getting more alert, meaning that Frisk was probably awakening. The anesthesia must have really lowered Frisk's mental awareness since usually Chara wouldn't have been able to even detect this shift.

 _*Frisk?_ They whispered.

Frisk shifted and the link hummed. Chara raised a brow and chuckled, closing their eyes and simply holding their partner.

They could use a rest as well.

* * *

The world was foggy when Frisk lifted their heavier than lead eyelids. The child had to fight to keep their eyes open since it felt that their entire body was adamant on returning to the sweet embrace of sleep. But their mind wasn't tired at all and it wanted to find out what had happened and if the surgery was a success.

They wanted to know if they could talk.

_*Frisk? Are you up?_

Chara? They shifted their constantly closing and losing focus eyes to their left, finding their partner perched on their side, red pupils almost overtaking brown eyes and glinting happily. They smiled faintly, the action slightly easier than expected.

_*How are feeling? Can you talk now?_

_…Talk?_

Chara shrugged. _*You were in and out of it for the past hour so I was getting worried that you won't be able to even think now. I thought the surgery was to make you talk, not make you lose all sense of brain activity._

Frisk felt insulted, but could only muster a small pout and earned for their troubles a cackle from their partner.

_*Your face! You look like you're sleep-walking!_

_Am not…_

Chara laughed and shook their head, patting the child's head and 'forgiving' them for being so weird.

Frisk grumbled annoyingly and slowly raised their hand to swat at Chara's, falling just short of reaching the bigger hand.

Smiling in pity and slight concern, Chara caught the falling hand and massaged it, trying to bring back the mobility in it. But it only helped lull Frisk further back into their bed.

The short warm moment ended when the doorknob turned and opened, revealing Ben and a slightly hidden by the door Toriel at the door step.

Chara, having placed down the hand the moment they had heard the door, nudged Frisk and pointed at the door.

_*Mom is here._

Frisk forced their head to turn to the door, the fogginess beginning to dissipate and leaving their sight clear and sharper than moments ago.

They opened their mouth and tried to say something, but only air left their throat and numbness spread. They placed their hand on their throat, coughing harshly with tears coming up in their eyes.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have tried that so early after the surgery." Ben said and came to the bed, picking up a glass of water and helping Frisk to sit, the child leaning on him heavily and coughing, fire beginning to build up in their throat.

They whimpered and Ben pressed the edge of the cup to their lips and tilted it back. Frisk forced themselves to stop coughing for a moment and gulp down the strangely tasted water.

"I have put the pain-killers in your water since you can't force hard food down, alright?" Frisk squeezed their eyes shut from the pain and nodded, finishing the drink and slumping down, trembling and holding their throat.

Ben hummed sadly and gently pried Frisk's fingers away from their throat. "Sorry, little Frisk, but don't touch it. It's still sore and can hurt if you touch it. I'll rub something onto it so it'll cool down a bit, alright?"

Frisk nodded again, jolting when the cold cream was applied to their discoloration. They shuddered, the cold spreading to the rest of their body. Ben finished and soon they felt him tapping on their forehead so they opened their wet eyes and stared at him.

He smiled, the crow feet framing his dark brown eyes in a disarming way. "I'm going to take your vitals now, if that's okay with you. I need to make sure that you're still healthy as ever, alright?"

Frisk gave their consent and he smiled reassuringly as he attached the blood pressure strap, giving Frisk only a moment of feeling the sting of their blood being cut off before moving to checking their heartbeat and temperature, using a patch-like thermometer that was placed on their forehead and then on their throat.

Frisk raised a brow, wondering why he had to check how warm their discoloration was.

Chara shrugged. _*It was warmer than the rest of your body and they did burn the scar so they might fear a burn or something?_

 _Burn?!_ Frisk paled and clasped a hand over their throat, only to hiss at the pain and itchy sensation.

"Little Frisk? What's wrong?" Ben asked worryingly as he re-applied the cream, frowning a bit. Frisk looked down sheepishly, not wanting to worry the nice older man. "Please tell me."

_*Well, they can't really talk, idiot. That's why they're here in the first place!_

_Chara, be nice._

_*I am!_

Frisk shrugged and shook their head. Ben sighed but let go of the matter, finishing writing down his notes and standing up and stepping to the side.

Frisk looked up, relaxing when they saw Toriel kneel by the bed so she would be eye-level with them. They reached out and wrapped their arms around the furry neck, burying their face in the comforting fluff.

"My child…" Toriel breathed out and gently held them, pressing her muzzle to their hair, "I was so worried…"

Frisk whimpered, pressing their face deeper and silently sobbing. Toriel didn't comment on her fur getting wet nor on the death hold her child clutched at her fur, only humming soothingly and rubbing the small back.

"Shh… shh… everything will be better now, my baby. We'll have your voice back at no time. Just be strong for me, alright?"

Frisk nodded, letting themselves another minute to spend their tears and then another minute to just enjoy the feeling of holding their mother. Despite only being slightly less than a day that weren't even aware of without their mother, they felt tremendous yearning to hold and hug their mother.

They missed her so much for some reason.

Chara, sensing the strong emotions Frisk was feeling, sighed and held the child from behind, an undercurrent of loss buzzing in the link. Frisk mentally apologized for making the specter feel bad, but Chara told them that it wasn't their fault and to shut up.

Frisk smiled and gave their mother a big squeeze before withdrawing to give a shaky smile to the boss monster.

Toriel smiled motherly back and brushed their hair back. "The Doctor said that you are allowed visitors tomorrow morning since it's already midnight so it's way past visiting time. Your mother was able to stay because I… was persistent, but your soft-hearted father wasn't able to deter them so he went home. But he'll come back first thing in the morning."

Frisk giggled at the image of their mother staring down Ben, the mean nurse and Dr. Ephraim, telling them all sorts of strange things to allow her to stay.

Toriel relaxed in relief and nuzzled the child's tiny forehead. "I was only allowed five minutes so I need to leave now, my child."

Frisk's eyes went wide and they hugged Toriel's big head, shaking their head. Toriel slumped sadly and rubbed their back. "I'm sorry my child. I want to stay but you need your rest and I want to be able to get you some stuff from home so you'll have something to do. I'll be back before you know it.

Be a good child for me, alright?"

Frisk bit their lip but nodded, sniffling and rubbing their eyes and nose as they released their mother and held the big paw tightly, accepting the tissues and cleaning their snot and tear filled face.

"Goodnight, my child. Sleep well." The boss monster slowly slipped out of Frisk's hold and waved to them before slowly leaving the room.

Frisk sniffled again, feeling their throat tighten with fresh tears. Ben tapped their temple and they looked up at him, red shot eyes murky and eyelashes wet.

The older man smiled and poked their nose, making a 'boop' noise.

Chara raised a brow and Frisk simply stared at him in confusion. Ben chuckled and shrugged. "Gets the kids all the time."

Frisk pouted and folded their arms in protest. They were almost ten! Not a kid!

Chara sniggered and Frisk grumbled. They were not!

Ben raised a brow and then seemed to get an idea. He pointed at himself and then made a series of strange motions with his hand. Frisk blinked and tilted their head in confusion. Was that supposed to be a hand-show?

Ben chuckled and made the motions again, only this time he said a letter with each motion.

Four fingers pressed together with the thumb folded – "B."

All fingers folded but the thumb over the other four fingers – "E."

Same gesture only the thumb wedged between the middle and ring finger – "N."

Then he said, the hands motions appearing when he said the letters. "My name is B.E.N."

Frisk gaped, knowing that Ben was trying to show them something, but they weren't able to understand what it was.

It's like he was trying to speak to them without using voice.

_*…That's sign language._

_Sign language?_

_*For those who can't hear… and I guess for those who can't talk? I read it once in mom's books about different languages. You know, the one with blue cover._

_That one? It was pretty big…_

"This is called sign language," Ben confirmed Chara's suspicions, "I don't know how you communicated before but since I know that you had wanted to tell me something and I couldn't understand because I don't know you that well, I decided to help you a way to talk to me and your therapist if you can't speak."

Frisk absorbed the words, a bit worried on learning a whole different language, but getting excited on the prospect of having a secret language their parents won't know.

Ben looked at them and smiled. "I take it that you want to try?"

A nod. "That's always great to hear. I'll teach you the alphabet first and then the different ways to say different actions, objects, people so it would be easier for you to say long sentences and not have to spell everything out. Okay? You'll have basic understanding since it's a language that takes months to learn, but that's more than nothing, right?"

Frisk agreed, grinning widely in anticipation. Ben grinned back and made a fist with the thumb pressed to the side of the index finger. "That's 'A'…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	43. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not replying to comments. I just couldn't get enough time to properly reply to them. but I see them all and thank you for them. I love them all ^^
> 
> Finally over the monthly gift, yay! my brother is still recovering and had another complication but he should be *sigh* and I couldn't write anything this week for some reason. but I drew so much it was ridiculous. I drew like 8+ drawings, had two streams for the first time in my life which were awesome btw! and I had a whole vacation which I think made me crash down emotionally since it was the first time I had time to relax in almost three months. *grumble* anyways, I hope that next week i'll be able to write properly but if not, here's an extra long chapter to apologize in advance with some awesome twists since my friend earned a good thing to happen to chara and frisk ^^ you can thank her for that later.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: baldness, late night escapades, cheekiness.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk kept repeating the gestures even after Ben had left to his other duties with the message to try and sleep more, determined to learn the signs quickly. Chara helped them with correcting their form and giving them the random letters or words to spell out.

 _Did you ever see hand signs in that big book?_ Frisk was pointing two pressed together fingers to the left with the thumb folded, looking over to their partner. Chara shook their head.

 _*Just the history of it. The whole family of FSL and the ASL actually originated from the old French sign language, which had developed in the deaf community in the Paris. That's the main city of France, by the way. Anyways, no one knows when it actually started but the first time the book said anyone heard of it was in the 17th century_ —

Frisk listened to Chara's words, enraptured with the excitable glint in the red pupils that had grown to nearly encompass the entire dead brown irises. It was so rare that Frisk could count those occurrences on one hand, but Chara's passion for learning showed in their urge to ramble on the subjects that they had read about. And every time the specter gave into their urge and begun talking about the subject, Frisk would feel privy to something sacred. Something pure. They knew Chara had been through a lot and is probably the furthest thing from an innocent child. But this… is one of the things that reminded the child that despite acting bitter and mature, that Chara… that their partner was still a child at the end of the day.

Gleeful with this turn of events, Frisk drew their knees to their chest and watched their partner intently, their chest loosening slightly from all the fear and the anticipation and the sense of dread that was beginning to rise at the back of their head.

Chara was happy. That's all that mattered at the moment.

**_Thump_ **

Unfortunately, Chara's rambling came to an end and they blinked, red pupils shrinking back to normal, before their face turned bright red. They became gloomy and grumbled about how Frisk should have stopped them from making a fool out of themselves.

Frisk shook their head. _I enjoy listening to you, Chara. You really should do it more often. It was really interesting._

_*…Whatever you say, wimpy._

_Hey!_ Frisk pouted and earned a faint grin from the specter. Chara ruffled Frisk's long hair and clicked their tongue.

_*Okay, that's it! You're getting a haircut!_

_But I like it!_

_*It looks ridiculous on you. Plus it's a nightmare to maintain._

_Don't want to!_ Frisk fingered their locks, the strands reaching mid back now. _Besides, it would be a waste to cut it all after working so hard on growing it._

Chara frowned, not happy with the answer and yet not finding a counter reply for this logic. Frisk grinned, happy with winning the argument for once.

_*Shut up._

_Didn't say anything._ Frisk continued to grin, feeling more confident than before. Chara eyed them and then raised a brow.

_*Huh._

Frisk blinked. _What?_

Chara gave a crooked smile and shrugged. _*Nothing. I just remembered that I had wondered where all your cheekiness had gone to._

**_Thump_ **

Frisk looked at the specter and then at their legs and hands, eyes wide with awe.

Chara was right. It has been a while since… since they acted like they had used to. Chara used to call them a cheeky brat and a flirt, having true enjoyment from winning their arguments. Frisk used to not care much about the deaths and taking everything in a stride, confident in their step and optimistic in their heart.

Where had all of that gone to?

Was it their first death to their mother? Was it Papyrus' big smile while he had hurled bone attacks on them or what they had thought to be his betrayal later on in his talk with Undyne? Was it their continuous escapes from their sister figure, the agony-filled deaths during their biggest confrontation? Sans' inactivity? Alphys' deceiving? Asgore's grief-stricken expression? Chara's bitterness?

Or did it all begin from the moment those flower petals had pierced their SOUL for the first time, marking them forever?

**_Thump._ **

They began to shake, their hands coming up to cover their scrunched face and quivering chin. They hunched over, pressing their covered face to the mattress as their shaking worsened.

Chara immediately held them, covering their body with the specter's slightly faded body as mumbled words were muttered into their back.

 _*Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You've changed because of their actions and now you're just changing back to your real self. That's good, no? It must means that_ _you are getting better._

**_Thump_ **

Frisk bit their lip and nodded, hating how weak they were. How easy to cry they were. They wanted so badly to return to the Frisk that had climbed Mt. Ebott. The lost and sad yet the confident and adventurous kid.

**_Thump._ **

They wanted to be stronger.

**_Thump._ **

They wanted to be able to defend themselves.

**_Thump._ **

**Spark.**

They wanted to be able to stand up for themselves.

**_Thump._ **

**Faint glow.**

They wanted to be better.

**_Thump._ **

**Glow.**

They were **Determined** to be better.

**BOOM**

The glow burst up and forced the two to the other sides of the bed. Frisk held their chest in panic as red light continued to emit from it, the red swirling to bright gold and slowly becoming star shaped.

Frisk writhed, overstimulated with the sensation of _energy_ rushing through their body, each of their senses sharpening to a point of near madness while Chara was overwhelmed with the energy itself combined with Frisk's emotions rushing through the link.

Then, slowly, the high faded, leaving an exhausted child and specter on the bed. Frisk slumped and took a deep breath, riding the last waves of the Determination before raising their heavy head to peek at their partner, who was perched on the edge of the bed, collecting themselves.

Frisk stared, feeling that something was off about the picture as Chara slowly picked themselves up and sprawled on the bed, rubbing their eyes.

 _*What the hell was that, Frisk!?_ Chara exclaimed, not noticing Frisk's wide eyes and gaping mouth at first, but when the silence persisted, the specter looked up in confusion. _*Frisk?_

 _Chara… you…_ Frisk hesitantly pointed at the specter and Chara raised a brow and looked at themselves, eyes widening up when they had seen what made Frisk freak out.

The specter was touching the bed. Like, _actually touching the bed._ The sheets were even slightly wrinkled to fit Chara's position.

Red pupils and brown eyes met, shock and exhilaration bubbling in them.

Chara immediately floated up and attempted to touch the ceiling, getting only a slight resistance before phasing through it like normal.

There was resistance.

A touch.

Chara actually was touching something!

Was Chara becoming more corporeal?

The ghost came back, body trembling with giddiness and bewilderment. _*I touched it! I couldn't feel it but I touched it!_

Frisk brightened up and nearly squealed if it wasn't for the fact that they were still with a sore throat. Instead, they forced themselves to calm down and look at the origin of all this confusion, body vibrating with giddiness and fear.

The bright gold star, much bigger and richer than the yellow stars around the underground, hovered in the middle of the bed, casting the room in golden serenity. Frisk warily touched it and wrenched their hand back when the sensations came rushing back from the touch.

 _*Could it be… that this Save Point is more powerful than the one at the Ruins?_ Chara was bathed with the golden light, making them seem more surreal. Frisk nodded and circled the star, clutching at Chara's sleeve.

_What am I supposed to do with it?_

_*I don't know!_ Chara exclaimed but then scrunched their face as if an idea just popped in their head. The specter extended their hand, concentrating on something. The star trembled for a second then returned to its static position.

_*Huh…_

Frisk looked at their partner in confusion. _What?_

Chara grinned. _*Try moving it. Or even putting it in a box._

Frisk eyed the ghost like they had fallen on their head. But seeing Chara's encouraging nod, the child sighed and turned to the star, releasing the green sleeve and extending their hands towards the pulsing light.

The star shook and Frisk concentrated on a bright blue box enclosing the light, jolting when they felt a tug in their chest.

Chara's hands fell on their shoulders. _*You're doing well. Continue._

Frisk drew a shaking breath and closed their eyes, feeling the energy radiating from the star and imagining the box caging it.

After a long moment with Frisk sweating through their clothes, Chara's hands squeezed. _*Look._

Frisk slowly opened one eye and then the other, staring at the small sky blue box resting on their hands. The child gawked at it for a long moment and then looked up to the specter, their brown eyes bright.

_I did it!_

Chara grinned proudly. _*Of course! Now you can carry it everywhere and even see if you can save with it._

Frisk nodded, nervous over the meaning of the star's appearance yet still feeling the after-taste of the energy in their body. They were filled with the need to do something. To change. To get out.

They looked around them and seeing that there wasn't anything that could alert the staff, they sled down the bed and weaseled their feet into fuzzy slippers, clutching the box to their chest as they rushed to the door.

_*Fris—_

The child quietly opened the door and slinked out. Chara immediately passed through the wall, looking at the anxious but excited child that was softly padding their way down the hall.

It was the middle of the night so the lit hallways were empty with the occasional sound of beeping or scraping piercing the eerie silence.

Frisk and Chara shared a look and gulped. This was scarier than expected. But! The determination in them still burned and so the duo marched forward, pressing themselves to the walls to be as less seen as possible.

It was a trick that they had learned in waterfall.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways and Frisk was starting to regret their little idea of adventure.

 _I think we should go back…_ Frisk turned around and stiffened, nearly causing Chara to float right into them.

The ghost tilted their head in confusion. _*What's wrong?_

… _Where are we?_ Frisk asked nervously.

Chara's eyes widened and the pupils vanished as the ghost swirled around, realizing the same thing that Frisk had reached to moments ago.

They were lost.

_*Well, shit._

_Chara!_

_*What? It's the perfect time!_

Frisk begun to tremble, their determination dissipating as fear took root in their heart. Chara grabbed Frisk's left hand and begun to pull the child onwards. Frisk stumbled and glared at their partner.

_Chara! I nearly fell!_

_*That was the point!_ Chara grinned a bit shakily. _*It's an adventure! We're going to explore!_

Frisk eyed the ghost and then the lit empty corridor then at the ghost back, gulping. _I'm scared…_

 _*No need to be!_ Chara squeezed their hand. _*Worst case scenario, you LOAD back to the room, okay?_

Frisk took a moment before nodding and gripping Chara's hand in a bone-crushing hold. But since Chara had no bones the ghost didn't comment on it as the two continued to walk forward, sometimes stopping to look at certain plaques or even door windows that Chara flew up to peek through.

At one point, Frisk felt a bit miffed over Chara's grin as the specter returned from inspecting one of the window and tugged on the ghostly hand.

_Lift me._

Chara froze and looked at Frisk as if they had fallen from the sky. _*Excuse me?_

 _Lift. Me._ Frisk said annoyingly, eyes glinting. Chara raised a brow.

_*Can't. I'm not strong enough to lift a human._

_Can't you try at least?_

_*No! What even brought this on?_

_I want to see!_

_*Huh? I already told you what there was inside and each room is more boring than before!_

_Please?_

_No!_

_Chara!_

_Nu-uh!_

Frisk glared at their partner. _Lift. Me. Now!_

_*Since when did you become so spoiled?_

_I wanna see!_

Chara growled but sighed, rubbing their temples. _*Fine! Whatever. But don't whine about being too fat or something._

 _Okay!_ Frisk grinned in triumph and raised their arms, wrapping them around Chara's neck as the ghost circled their long arms around the child's waist.

 _*Hang on tight—_ Chara floated up and Frisk jolted, hiding their face in the black shirt collar as their feet suddenly left the floor and they soared up.

 _*Holy shit!_ They ascend suddenly stopped, causing the child to whimper and hug their partner like a koala. _*Hey, what the hell!?_

_I'm going to fall!_

_*No, you're not! Can't you just trust me for once?_ Chara snapped and Frisk stiffened. The specter sighed and hugged the child tighter. _*Sorry. Just… just open your eyes, alright?_

Frisk nodded and slowly opened their eyes, at first seeing only Chara's green sweater but then slowly their raised their head and their eyes widened. They were hovering near the ceiling, the lit lights causing them to be blinded for a moment and look away, yelping when they saw how far away they were from the ground.

Chara swayed when Frisk clutched onto them, nearly causing Frisk to crash into a wall.

 _*Shit. Okay, we're going down!_ Chara exclaimed and Frisk tightened their hold when they descended back to the ground. Chara's descent stopped and the ghost shook Frisk a bit. _*Okay, get off._

Frisk shook their head, burying their face in their partner's neck. Chara raised a brow at them but then slowly grinned and begun to float forward, jostling the child every in a while.

Frisk yelped. _Stop that!_

_*Then get off._

_But I'm tired._

_*Just because you got your cheekiness back doesn't mean you should use it, brat! I can get tired as well._

_No, you can't._

_*Yes, I can. You're making me tired. Get off or I'm letting you go._

_Chara!_

_*I'm letting go—_

Frisk released their hold on their partner and nearly fell on their rear if it wasn't for the ghost catching them. Chara was trying to look patronizing as they told Frisk to calm down but the specter was soon dissolving into laughter. Frisk pouted but soon joined the laughter, the two curled by the wall and sniggering.

 _*You're impossible,_ Chara said after a long moment.

Frisk grinned. _But you love me anyways._

Chara rolled their eyes and stood up, helping the child up and slowly the two begun walking down the hall again in a comfortable silence.

After a while, Frisk's eyelids begun to droop and the child leaned on their partner, Chara helping the child stay upright as they strolled.

_*Perhaps it's time to find a way back to the room._

_Mmm-hmm…_ Frisk yawned and brought out the blue box, about to open it when their ears perked up.

Shuffling.

The ghost and the child exchanged curious glances and then turned to the side hall the shuffling came from.

Well, seems like the exploration will have to continue for now.

The two slowly walked into the side hall, noticing how the main lights were turned off so the only light available for navigation were the lights from the main hall and the brightness coming from inside the rooms. That had made the hall seem more ghostly in nature and abandoned.

Frisk squeezed Chara's hand as they reached a small closet at the end of the hall.

 _*I think it came from here…_ Chara stepped forward and phased through the doors only to immediately come out with wide eyes. _*There's a kid in there._

 _What?!_ Frisk quickly knocked on the closet door and gently pulled it open, staring at the source of the shuffling who was staring back with wide fearful eyes.

It was a little kid, smaller than Frisk with hazel eyes and a round face and puffy cheeks. They were wearing similar clothing to Frisk only in pink with rabbits spotting the scratchy fabric.

The little kid was curled in the corner of the closet, looking at Frisk like the child is a dangerous being coming to bring harm to them.

A pang pierced the child's chest and they curled next to the kid, hugging their knees to their chest. Chara kept watch for anyone approaching so that Frisk won't be startled by anyone else.

The kid looked at Frisk for a very long time before sniffling and whispering in a small frightened voice, " _You're not taking me back?_ "

Frisk blinked in confusion and shook their head, tilting it in question. The kid blinked at them, " _Why don't you speak?_ "

They stiffened at that and they covered their discoloring on their throat, shaking their head. The kid's eyes widened impossibly wider, making the small head seem even smaller with the eyes overtaking it.

" _You can't?_ "

A nod.

" _Sorry…_ " The kid shuffled closer to Frisk. " _Does it hurt?_ "

Frisk bit their lip, not wanting to scare the kid, and shook their head.

The hazel eyed human pouted. " _I hate it when people lie to me!_ "

That made the child jolt, fear of hurting the kid once more taking root and so they shrugged and nodded. The child grinned weakly and hugged their arm.

" _It's okay. Daddy said that all pain passes at the end. He always says it after the doctors finish with the needles._ "

Frisk's breath hitched and the child held the kid. They didn't want to lie. They didn't want to tell the kid that not all pain passes. They didn't want to hurt this little human even more. They were scared of the unknown. They never had to deal with such a small creature since after they got out of Mt. Ebott. They're going to hurt th—

_*Relax._

Frisk's eyes shot open and they looked at their partner, who gave them a crooked smile.

_Chara? But I thought—_

Chara shrugged. _*I don't really care but since you're too anxious about it, just relax. The worst that could happen is that you leave and never see this kid again, okay? So calm down._

Frisk took a deep breath and nodded. Chara smiled and returned to keep watch.

" _Your hair is so pretty…_ " The kid muttered and tugged on a few strands. Frisk flushed and fingered their hair with a small smile. " _I miss mine…_ "

The child felt another pang as they stared at the small head.

The kid was bald.

" _The doctors said it'll grow back when I am healthy. But it has been so long and I want my hair back now…_ " The kid begun to cry and Frisk, lost as to what to do, patted the kid's back, looking panickly at Chara.

The ghost was snickering to themselves. _*It's just hair._

_Chara!_

_*What? It's not like we can give the kid their hair back._

_…_

_Thank you, Chara!_

_*Huh?_

Frisk, eyes blazing with determination, slipped out of the closet and held their hand out to the kid, who looked at them in confusion and wariness. Frisk stared at them, pleading with the small human to trust them in the best way they could without saying a word.

The kid studied them for a long moment before sniffling and grabbing their hand. Frisk grinned and pulled the kid out, catching them when the small form stumbled.

" _I'm Gila,_ " The kid muttered as the three went back to the main hall, clutching Frisk's left arm for support, seemingly unable to hold themselves upright.

Frisk nodded and at first made the signs for their name only to stop when Gila only stared at them in confusion. So Frisk traced the letters on the smaller arm.

" _F…r…i…s…k… Frisk?_ " The child nodded proudly and Gila brightened up, smiling brightly at them. Frisk's chest loosened and the determination bubbled in them as they marched on, searching the signs for the nurses' room. Ben had told them that it was where nurses had their breaks at when Frisk had wondered if nurses had breaks.

Ben has to be there.

Soon, they entered another side hall and Gila begun tugging at their arm. Frisk looked at them in question and the kid looked frightful.

" _You're not taking me back, right?_ "

Frisk immediately shook their head and gestured to a plaque that had said 'Break Room' with an arrow pointing to the side hall they had entered then to their hair then gave a thumb up. Gila pouted but nodded and shuffled next to the child as they continued.

The hall was quieter than expected. But it was the middle of the night so Frisk wasn't too worried as they stood next to the open door and peered inside.

Some adults with similar garbs to Ben and the mean nurse sat or stood either with cups of steaming beverages or with phones. Two were next to a table, looking over papers. All of them sported bags under their eyes and tired complexions.

Frisk and Gila stared at the people for a while until a blonde nurse looked up and jumped onto her feet, rushing to the door and kneeling before them. Gila yelped and hid behind Frisk, shaking.

"What are you doing here, little girls?" The nurse asked softly, frowning in worry at seeing Gila. "And you should be resting, little one."

" _Don't like it…_ " Gila sniffled and Frisk smiled at the kid before turning to the nurse and making the signs for 'Ben', knowing for sure that the nurse would know the secret nurse code Ben had taught them.

The nurse frowned, not seeming to understand and Frisk's confidence fell but before they could go away, the nurse's eyes widened and she smiled.

"You're probably Ben's charge, Frisk, right?"

The child's head snapped up with a gaping mouth. Ben talked about them?

The nurse smiled and stood up, motioning for the two to follow her. Gila whimpered but obliged when Frisk begun to walk.

"Ben told us about the child with the most adorable smile in the entire wing," The nurse teased, causing Frisk to blush, "He was ecstatic when you finally woke up."

Frisk smiled bashfully, ignoring Chara's laughter.

" _Who's Ben?_ " Gila asked timidly and Frisk gestured to the nurse and the kid 'oh'ed'. " _Nurse?_ "

Frisk nodded.

"Ben!" The nurse suddenly called and stopped, the children stopping as well and looking ahead to see the older man exiting a room with a tray under his arm. The man froze when he saw Frisk, his eyes widening as he knelt before them.

"Little Frisk, what are you doing outside your room?" Ben said with a scolding tone and the child looked down, suddenly feeling bad about their adventure and signed 's.o.r.r.y'.

Ben sighed and looked up to the nurse. "Thank you, Olga."

The nurse smiled. "No problem. Was nice finally meeting the kid you were in charge of. Oh, and please return the little girl to her ward as well, alright?"

Ben blinked and looked at the trembling Gila and gave a gentle smile. "Hello there."

Gila blinked her big eyes at him. " _H-hello…_ "

Frisk suddenly waved their hand before Ben's face and he returned his attention to them. "What is it?"

Frisk quickly made the signs and made a cutting motion and his brows furrowed before flying up in shock. "Scissors? What for?"

Frisk gestured for their hair and then at Gila. 'C.o.v.e.r. h.e.a.d. w.i.t.h. h.a.i.r.'

Ben blinked. "You mean you want to give Gila your hair?"

Gila stiffened and looked up with a gaping mouth while Frisk nodded determinedly, holding out their long hair and then gesturing for Gila's bald head.

Ben stared at the child for a long time before his lips curled up to a big, proud smile. "I knew you were a brave kid, but you just proved to me how much. Now listen—"

Here he stood up and fished out his phone. He typed something and then returned the phone back and smiled at the two. "—I just made an appointment for someone to cut your hair and give it to the little one in a way that would make it the most comfortable for her, alright?"

Frisk nodded, smiling brightly and looking at Gila. The kid sniffled and smiled wetly at Frisk. " _Thank you…_ "

Frisk nodded happily.

Chara frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-second installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	44. Donation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm exhausted. it's boiling hot and i can't focus and my head is splitting. thankfully i managed to finish this chapter earlier this week so i wasn't pressed for time, but god, i barely started the next chapter. i'm spent Q~Q  
> also, as someone who donated their hair three times because it's free *shrug*, it was a bit of a shock when i wanted to trim my hair and actually had to pay for a haircut *gasp* it's so expensive! how do people cut their hair all the time? i call bullshit on this one!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^  
> warning: baldness, jealousy, donating hair.  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"Are you sure?" Toriel had asked when Ben had finished telling her what had transpired during the night. When visiting hours started Frisk had to go through a severe scolding from the boss monster, who had been shocked to hear that they had ran out of the room in the middle of the night.

What if someone had attempted something was the monster's first worry.

Frisk pouted and explained with the new notepad their mother had brought them that they were restless and had wanted to explore. Toriel shook her head, replying that they could have gotten lost and if someone would have returned to the room and had found out that they were gone. What then?

Frisk had grown quiet from that, not having considered that, and had apologized for making Ben and their mother worried. That they promise that they won't do it again.

Toriel's body relaxed and she had given them a big embrace, telling the child that she's glad that they had understood and if anything like this happens again, that they would be grounded.

Frisk nodded, a bit amused at the choice of punishment but not commenting about it as they melted into their mother's arms, nodding once more at the question asked.

Toriel took a deep breath and played with the long locks, a sense of loss already in the gesture. "Alright, if you are sure…"

A knock on the door had the three twist around, Frisk's eyebrows rising up when it creaked open to reveal the blonde nurse from last night.

"Mary?" The older man asked in confusion.

"Good morning, Ben. I heard that this little girl had asked to see Frisk." The younger woman smiled and gestured down to the kid, a red bandana covering the bald head, who was clutching the woman's leg.

" _Good morning…_ " Gila muttered shyly and shuffled to the bed, giant eyes staring in awe at Toriel. Frisk eyed Gila and then smiled, releasing their mother and picking up their notepad, scribbling a quick note and showing it to Gila.

The kid gaped and looked at Toriel, who was smiling patiently at the little form. " _You're Frisk's mommy?_ "

Toriel chuckled. "Indeed I am. It is very nice to meet you, little Gila."

Gila's eyes sparkled and the kid quickly climbed onto the bed and shuffled next to Frisk, looking in admiration at the child. " _Your mommy is fuzzy._ "

Frisk blinked at the bold move before giggling at the remark. 'Mom is covered with fur.'

" _…Can I pet her?_ " Toriel snorted and laughed while Frisk giggled.

'You'll have to ask mom.'

Gila nodded and turned to the boss monster with a childish seriousness. " _Can I pet your fur, Frisk's mommy?_ "

Toriel gave a chuckle and nodded. "Why, of course, little Gila."

Gila cheered and extended a tiny hand into the fur, the limb disappearing into the thick fluffiness. Gila giggled and played with the fur excitedly, huge eyes bright.

_*This is making me cringe…_

Frisk blinked and discreetly looked at their partner, surprised to see them sulking behind them, the usual warmth in the link tainted with annoyance and something unfamiliar. Frisk frowned.

_What's wrong, Chara?_

The specter shrugged, purposely not looking up. _*Nothing. I'm fine._

_Chara, you know you can tell me anything and you're clearly upset over something._

_*I'm fine!_

Frisk flinched and bit their lip, wondering if they should push or to leave Chara to their sulking. A hand on theirs drew their attention and they looked down to see Gila grinning at them.

Frisk's mouth quirked up and the child picked up their notepad. 'What is it?'

Gila raised a braid that only belatedly did Frisk notice that it was from their hair. The child blinked, surprised that they hadn't noticed someone touching their hair.

'It looks really nice.'

Gila beamed. " _You look pretty like that._ "

Frisk blushed at the comment, jolting at the snort they heard from behind them. They wanted to check on their partner but Gila drew their attention away again by gesturing to the giggling Toriel.

" _Really long fur. Fluffy braids!_ "

Frisk's eyes widened and the child grinned, joining with the kid on braiding their laughing mother's fur.

Chara's side of the link grew darker.

* * *

Gila had to go for checkups an hour later, which soured the kid's mood. Frisk tried to cheer them up by telling the kid that they'll hang out together soon again even if Frisk would be discharged. Gila brightened up at this and they gave the child a huge embrace before running to Mary and waving goodbye to Frisk and Toriel, the door closing behind the two humans.

Toriel, covered in little braids, smiled and nuzzles Frisk's head, earning giggling from said child. "I'm so proud of you, my baby."

Frisk blushed and shrugged. 'They're nice.'

"That's good to know," The boss monster acknowledged, "But not anyone would befriend someone and offer to give them something so precious."

'My hair?'

"Yes, my child, your hair. I know how much you like it and the fact that you are giving it to a little girl in need just proves how kind you are."

Frisk fidgeted in embarrassment, squeaking when Toriel hugged them tightly. The boss monster sighed happily and looked at Ben. "So when is Frisk scheduled to be discharged?"

Ben picked up his clipboard and went over a few things. "Well, if we see no change in Frisk's condition in the next two hours, I see no problem on releasing them home. But remember, two days home with no strenuous activities and on the diet that we had discussed."

Toriel nodded seriously while Frisk looked at their mother in confusion. Toriel smiled at them. "We can't have your healing throat be irritated so you'll be able to eat and drink only specific foods and drinks for the next while."

Frisk stared then pouted. 'So no pie?'

Ben and Toriel laughed. "I fear not, my child."

"Don't worry, when we deem you healed, you'll be able to have as much as pie as you want." Ben winked and Frisk giggled and cheered in relief.

"For now, I have scheduled the hair donation for after you are released," Ben continued and Frisk nodded, suddenly extra conscious of the strands brushing their back. "It's right at the next block so there is no way for you to get lost, alright?"

The boss monster gave an affirmation and inclined their head slightly. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"Oh, the pleasure was mine," Ben smiled, the crow feet more apparent with his smile, "It was so nice to meet the child of the royal family. You have raised an amazing child."

Frisk buried their face in embarrassment while Toriel's smile turned a bit haunted as she held the child and nodded to the nurse. "Thank you. I was indeed blessed."

Ben raised a brow but didn't comment on the strange reaction as he bid his goodbyes and left the room. Toriel nuzzled Frisk's hair, holding the small form gently yet tightly.

"I'm sorry…"

Frisk's chest tightened and they shook their head, not liking the direction the words implied.

"No. It's my fault. I… we had all hurt you and yet… yet you still kept that kindness. You still reach out and help a lost child in an unfamiliar environment. I was so blessed to be your mother yet I know I don't deserve it for all I have done to hurt you…"

Frisk shook their head frantically, hugging their mother's neck and burying their face in the thick fur, shaking from the tears threatening to spill out of their eyes as they kept shaking their head, silently begging their mother to stop. To stop talking about this. They didn't want to talk about this. Please don't talk this...

Toriel sighed and covered the child with her body, shaking the child back and forth. "I love you so much, my baby. I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever again. Never doubt that. Even if it's me."

Frisk's breath hitched and they clutched at their mother, not able to voice their fears and wishes. Chara moved from their sulking to hold the child and rub the small back soothingly, warming the link up.

_*She won't make that mistake again… I hope._

Frisk's held back tears begun to fall and they shook, hating themselves for once again falling back into their weak urges to just crumple up and cry.

They hated this. They hated crying. They hated not knowing if they could trust their own mother. They wanted to. They mostly do. But their nape burned with the reminder of the last time that they had let their guard down and it made their trust in her waver.

They were still healing. Despite what seemed to be a great leap, at the first sign of their own past, their hard-built confidence fell apart.

They were so weak… why were they so weak!?

Chara's arms around their midsection grounded them and they slowly calmed down, blinking wetly and withdrew from the dump fur, rubbing their eyes furiously, still angry at themselves for losing their composure so easily.

An enormous paw patted their head and their mother looked sadly at them. "I'm sorry I raised bad memories. I know you're still hurting and yet I… I make the mistake of making this all about me…"

Frisk immediately slapped their open palms over the muzzle in an attempt to squash it, trying to stop their mother from talking any further. Not deterred yet stopping because of the gesture, confused reddish brown orbs stared into their brown eyes. Frisk's lower lip trembled as fresh tears threatened to rise back but they held themselves back and glared into their mother's eyes, trying to convey their feelings through the glare.

Toriel blinked and started to chuckle, bumping her snout with Frisk's nose. "I apologize. I forget how adamant you were about talking myself down. I will not do it again."

Frisk nodded, pleased, and sniffled. Toriel took out a tissue box and let the child blow their nose properly.

"Now, I know you must be exhausted after everything so nap until they come to release you. Is that alright, my child?"

Frisk nodded and curled in their mother's arms, dozing off moments later.

* * *

Frisk was whooping when Ben came with the release forms, nearly jumping into his arms in thanks. The older man laughed and ruffled the long hair, his smile turning warm when Frisk showed him a letter that they had written as thanks for his kind behavior during their stay.

"It was my pleasure," Ben's voice was slightly strained when he accepted the letter, his eyes shiny.

Moments later, Frisk stood at the front entrance to the hospital with their mother, waiting for a small girl to arrive.

 _*Why are we even waiting for that brat?_ Chara grumbled and Frisk raised a brow at their partner.

_Gila said that they wanted to see my hair being cut._

_*Creepy._

_Chara! Why are you so mean?_ Frisk frowned and Chara rolled their eyes.

_*I don't care for humans, remember?_

_You didn't mind Ben and Dr. Nice. And what about my classmates? You don't mind them anymore._

_*Anymore. That's the keyword. I got used to them. This brat? There is no getting used to that._ Chara shrugged, their side of the link suspiciously dark and cold.

Frisk carefully looked at them, their heart clenching at the furrowed brows and pinched lips. _It can't be that. They're just a little girl. You can't be alarmed because of a small kid, right?_

_*I'm not! I just don't like the brat!_

_We—_

" _Frisk!_ " The child turned from the blooming argument to spot the small girl, whose eyes were bigger than possible, swallowing the paler than usual face, the red bandana only worsening the paleness. A nurse with short light brown hair was escorting her, a bulged bag in her arm.

'Gila, are you okay?' Frisk's brows drew together in worry at the small girl's state. Gila smiled wanly and clutched at the child's arm.

" _I'm okay. I just finished a checkup and they always make me tired… can we go?_ " The kid looked up with pleading eyes. " _I wanna see your hair!_ "

Frisk nodded and the group begun walking to the hair salon, which was literally a minute walk. A walk which worriedly had already exhausted the little kid. Toriel had to pick the small girl up and carry them the rest of the way.

Frisk looked at the kid worryingly, not able to understand where the kid's energy had gone to.

_*Probably all goes to her head._

_Chara!_

Toriel opened the door to the hair salon only to be greeted by an elderly woman who looked scandalized at seeing Toriel there. The boss monster shared a look with Frisk and sighed. They knew this kind of look. They had to argue many times against those kinds of looks. And only sometimes did they win the arguments.

This was not a good time to have a fight over a monster's right to enter a hair salon. Toriel placed down the small girl and let the nurse accompany the two into the hair salon while waiting outside. Frisk glanced back, feeling the loss of their mother deeply in their chest, but was quickly taken to the inside of the salon, not having enough time to wallow in sadness.

When the nurse had told the elderly woman about the appointment, Frisk was curtly seated on a tall bar chair and had a black nylon cloth tied around their body. Chara was sulking once more, watching with displeasure as Frisk's hair was pulled back and quickly woven into a thick braid.

The elderly woman measured the length and grabbed the braid slightly harshly, making Frisk flinch and bit their lip as they watched their hair being snipped in chunks.

That was less... positive than they had thought that hair-donating would be.

Then the braid was cut loose and a strange feeling washed over the child. As the elderly styled their chin length hair and bangs, Frisk felt as if something that they hadn't noticed that had weighed on their shoulders for so long had been lifted. Like some burden was gone.

Chara noticed their awe filled expression and rolled their eyes. _*This is how short hair feels, wimpy._

 _Chara!_ Frisk pouted, looking at the mirror just as the elderly finished with the touches and let the child watch their new style.

Straight hair hanging just below their chin with their usual bangs in a shorter version, brushing the bridge of their nose instead of their chin. They looked… older.

 _*You look like me._ Chara's annoyance ebbed a bit at the comment and Frisk's heart settled, noticing that indeed, their hairstyle matched Chara's. Only their bangs were different.

It was… nice.

_So cutting my hair wasn't so bad at the end?_

_*I still don't like the fact that you cut it for a brat._

_Chara!_

" _You look so pretty._ " Gila jumped on the child, nearly knocking them off the chair, tiny chubby fingers feeling the freshly cut strands, a look of admiration in the sparkling hazel eyes. The elderly presented the cut braid to the two, who looked in awe at the thick long braid.

That was their hair? It looked so familiar yet so foreign to them. Gila muttered in awe about how this was going to be their hair now and Frisk felt their chest settle. This braid belonged to Gila now whether or not they regretted the decision. This realization freed some tension in their body and they smiled.

The nurse collected the braid into a sealed envelope, explaining to the pouting kid that the wig would take a while to be made so when Frisk comes next time to play, they can show off the new wig.

Gila brightened up at that and looked at Frisk with a big smile. " _Thank you for giving me back my hair._ "

Frisk's eyes welled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - flashback


	45. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for chara's moody brooding to explode in their face. this was supposed to be a much longer and more angst filled filler with void convincing frisk that chara was to be let free. but as I wrote, my fingers took action and... well, this happened. I forget how much chara means for frisk and tried to severe the connection. sorry frisk *hugs the little child*
> 
> next chapter we'll have the first speech therapy session *cheers* though we're also going to find out more about both chara's and frisk's pasts *smirk* after all, actions have consequences =)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^  
> warning: jealousy, fighting, violence, crying.  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk kept playing with their newly cut hair, unable to get used to the feeling of the hair ending so early and in such a sharp way.

They were sprawled on the couch, bored out of their mind. It was the second day of their medical house arrest, and the child was jittery. They needed to go outside! Their mother was working. Their father was working. Sans was too lazy to bother to come. Papyrus was busy as well. Undyne and Alphys were too far away to come visit. Even Blooky and MK were unable to come.

Frisk sighed and raised their legs, flailing them around and then trying to reach and touch the tips of the toes. They weren't able to. They weren't flexible at all. They poked at the small baby fat pouch they had and then at their ballooned cheeks. They probably looked like a chipmunk.

They were bored!

Chara was lying on the air, watching them amusingly. Frisk scowled at their partner and kicked their legs at the specter. Chara laughed and floated away, far from the offending limbs.

_No fair! Pick me up!_

_*No way~_ Chara laughed and floated so they were hovering just above Frisk, grinning cheekily at the pouting child. _*Besides, it's humoring me._

_Chara~~_

**_Ring._ **

The two looked at the house phone situated near the stairs. The child frowned and jumped off the bed, quickly approaching the phone but hesitating to pick it up, their hand coming to cover their discoloring.

Chara tilted their head, understanding what made the child hesitate. _*Ignore it. The caller might leave a voicemail._

 _Okay…_ And so the child and the specter stood there as the phone gave a final beep and Toriel's voice filtered through the phone base. ' _Hello. If I hadn't been able to pick up the phone I apologize. Perhaps leave a message so I could call you back? Have a good day._ '

Beep!

" _Hello? Frisk?_ "

Frisk jolted, eyes brightening up while Chara's mood soured.

" _Uh…hi! So the nurse said that the wig would be ready tomorrow! I want to try it on now!_ " A cough. " _I miss you… please come and play with me. Love you! See you!_ "

The call ended and Frisk's cheeks were bright red. Chara eyed them and then huffed. _*Well, aren't you glad?_

 _What do you mean?_ Frisk muttered, smiling to themselves as they returned to the couch, their steps a bit lighter.

 _*That brat called._ Chara grumbled, drawing Frisk's attention.

 _Why are you so hostile to them? Be nice to Gila._ Frisk frowned.

Chara eyed them and gave a crooked grin, eyes wide. _*Really?_ I _have to be nice to some brat who just waltzed in and declared themselves your buddy?_

 _Gila never said that…_ Frisk shook their head. _What's wrong?_

 _*Nothing is wrong! Everything is just peachy!_ Chara snapped, arms folded over their chest. Frisk flinched at the harsh voice, scowled and straightened their back, looking at the specter.

_Chara, talk to me!_

_*About what?_

_Your dislike towards Gila. They're just a little kid. They haven't done anything wrong._

_*You're so naïve, Frisk…_ Chara sighed and Frisk's ire grew.

 _I am not! You know as much as I do that I lost that a long time ago!_ Frisk shouted inside their head, their arms spread in anger. _What have I done to make you angry? What did Gila do?_

 _*NOTHING!_ Chara floated before the kid, bristling. _*How many times do I need to repeat something before you get it? I. Am. Fine!_

_No, you're not!_

_*SHUT UP!_ Chara screamed and snapped their hands up in frustration. A loud slap echoed in the room.

Chara's pupils shrunk and the ghost backed away, trembling hands covering their gaping mouth.

Frisk, their head flung to the side, shakily raised a hand to their cheek. The child's breath begun to pick up and the specter cursed.

 _*Shit. No. I didn't— oh my god, Frisk— I didn't mean to!_ Chara rushed to comfort the child only for Frisk to flinch from them and start to cry. Chara's froze, eyes widening before the ghost held their shirt and flew away.

Away from the child that they had sworn to protect.

Away from the child that they had just hurt out of stupid anger.

Of stupid jealousy.

* * *

Frisk was curled in the corner, their crying slowly subsiding and the hole in their chest smaller from when the fight had begun. It has been a half an hour since Chara had ran away and Frisk had to drag themselves to the corner, trying to ignore the flashes in their mind and the ache in their heart as they curled and cried themselves to a light dazed state.

Now they were staring at the living room blankly, unseeing the tall vase situated just next to them and thinking over the fight.

Frisk hated fighting with Chara. The two rarely fought, but when they did, it usually was bad, which never failed to scare Frisk.

The child liked the banters, since Chara smiled during those times. But fighting was making their partner sad and angry and Frisk never wanted to upset their partner.

They had just wanted to know what Chara was upset about. They didn't mean to hurt Chara.

Where had they gone wrong?

They sniffled and let out a small sob, burying their face back in their knees, their reddened cheek still tingling from the ghostly slap that now that Chara was more corporeal had actually did damage. But that wasn't the problem.

They had hurt Chara. They had made their partner angry.

Why were they such a terrible friend?

**Perhaps the fault lies within them.**

Frisk jerked as a familiar presence made itself known, sniffling and closing their eyes to see Void stand before them.

_I was the one who kept asking._

**Yet they didn't bother explaining, letting you wander in doubt and fear.** Void's body was still forming out of the edges of their mind so the being seemed like a wispy ghost as it sat next to Frisk, slowly becoming more solid and the white lines snaked up void's form. Void looked at Frisk, white holes staring into closed red rimmed eyes.

 _You have short hair now as well,_ Frisk reached out and touched Void's floating 'hair', seeing it hanging above its shoulders as well. The 'hair' felt cold and strange, like touching fog.

 **I am you. Whatever form you'll take, I will take it as well,** Void explained, mirroring Frisk and touching their shortened strands. **Determination, you are allowing a leech dictate your mindset.**

_Leech?_

**The former wielder, the ghost.**

_Chara? Why are they a leech?_ Frisk frowned at Void. _Don't talk about my partner like that._

 **A partner that takes away your essence and leaves your scars behind,** Void stated.

Frisk furrowed their brows, confusion in their eyes. _What?_

Void's white holes narrowed to a white line for a moment before opening again and Frisk felt their SOUL sliding out at the same time a black with white outline heart came out of Void, glowing black.

Frisk stared in awe at the SOULs. _This is your SOUL?_

 **In a way. And now look.** Void touched Frisk's SOUL and a bright red line stretched out of it, disappearing to where Chara had vanished to, something seeming to be flowing inside it.

Frisk eyed Void for explanation. **You are feeding them your essence to keep the ghost alive. Doing so had compromised my ability to restore you completely and your lack of emotional determination during our journey had… consequences.**

… _My scars are because of my lack of determination?_

Void nodded. **Which would have been lesser and probably impossible to occur were it not for the former wielder's presence.**

_What has Chara to do with any of it?_

**They leeched off your determination and worsened your mental determination's reserves. I had nothing to use.**

_I thought the power to return time was mine._

**It is. But you will be still dead and so stuck in the same point of time. I used your essence to repair your body and restore your health and SOUL.**

_Oh…_ Frisk stared at the void's manifestation, who was copying their posture, white holes swirling. They had never thought on how they had managed to come back alive despite the scars. They had just accepted the fact that they were not able to die for certain. Which in turn had made them wish for it more when dying again and again.

 **The deaths were real. You restored time while I restored you. I apologize for not managing to bring you back whole…** Void looked at the floor and Frisk immediately reassured the manifestation.

_Thank you for saving me again and again. And you did the best that you could, I couldn't ask for more. Anyone else would have died that first time with no second or hundreds of chances to fix their mistakes. Thank you…_

Void nodded, holes hidden. **I would have been able to complete my job if it weren't for that leech.**

Frisk frowned. _You really don't like Chara._

**I had asked you to release them for a reason. I had tried to make cut them off but it appears that you are the sole existence that is capable to rip the connection.**

_You tried to what?!_ Frisk snapped their eyes open and stood up, picking their feet and rushing to where Chara had disappeared to, ignoring Void's voice to calm down.

**Determination—**

_Chara!_ Frisk called as they exited the house and rounded, their heart pounding and chest aching from the sudden strain.

Floating before the tree behind the house was Chara, pupil-less eyes staring at the bark, the ghost seeming to be more transparent than usual. The child ran forward and tackled the ghost, who yelped when pushed to the ground.

 _*What the— Frisk?!_ Chara righted themselves and held onto the quivering child, then reconsidered and tried to push the little form away from them. _*What are you doing here? Get back inside! I'm not talking to you!_

 _No!_ Frisk shouted and looked up, chest heaving and throat burning as the child checked the ghost, slumping forward in relief when the specter seemed to be alright and even regaining their color.

 _*What happened?_ Chara took a deep breath, ghostly tears remnants floating from their eyes as the ghost looked over the child.

 _Void said that they had tried to cut the connection!_ Frisk exclaimed and the pupil-less eyes widened.

 _*Oh…_ Chara shuddered at the memory and withdrew from the confused child, pressing a hand to their chest and closing their eyes. Then the specter retracted their hand and the red orb came out, containing the shards from Chara's SOUL.

Frisk stared at the red orb in pure admiration, seeing the red line coming out of it and coming to their SOUL that they had forgotten to put inside them. Chara stared at the red SOUL in anguish, guilt turning down the tips of their lips.

 _*I'm… it's all my fault, Frisk…_ Chara growled and Frisk startled, staring at their partner with wide eyes. _*It's all my fault. This!_ The raised the orb _*This is the reason you have those scars!_

_Chara—_

The ghost pressed the orb closer for Frisk to see, nearly crushing the orb with pain flashing in the pupil-less eyes. Frisk's chin trembled at the pure agony and anger in those eyes.

Chara's fingers tightened and they snarled. _*This! This is the reason why you died so much!_

_*This is the reason for the freak!_

_*For your homicidal side!_

_*For everything!_

Frisk gently placed their small hands on Chara's bigger palms and the ghost released the orb, looking down and hiccupping.

 _*I… I was the one who had hurt you the most…_ Chara covered their face, their body trembling furiously as more ghostly tears floated away, ugly sobbing coming from the teen. _*The fake had any right to try and kill me. I had taken everything from you. I deserve no better—oof!_

Chara let out a big oomph as Frisk grabbed them and forced them into a hug, burying their smaller face into the green sweater.

 _Don't ever say that! I need you here! I can't have you leave just because it's hard on me. Please don't…_ Frisk shook. _I know I'm selfish for not letting you go, but I can't live without you. I won't be able to survive without you. I'm sorry for making you angry. I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat. I'm so sorry…_

Chara's side of the link buzzed with guilt and self-loathing. The specter held the child tightly, burying their face in the short brown hair and their hand feeling the sharp end of the bob.

_*I was jealous… I only got angry because I hated how much you were focusing on that brat. If anything, I'm the selfish one. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I had hurt you. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you as well._

_*…_

_*…Please don't make me leave…_ Chara whispered and Frisk nodded furiously, crying into their partner's chest. Chara released a deep sigh and tightened their hold, trying to have the child as close to them as possible. Frisk wasn't complaining since they were holding to dear life onto Chara, afraid to let go. Scared that if they do, Chara would float away.

They won't survive it.

 **So that's your decision…** Frisk felt Void stand beside them. Chara tensed, noticing the being's presence. Void's 'hair' floated in a strange halo around their outlined face, white holes swirling faster.

**I won't go against Determination's wishes…**

**But, if anything ever happens…**

**You know what must be done.**

_*I understand and accept,_ Chara nodded seriously, covering Frisk with their body protectively. _*But when I ask for help, you'll come regardless._

Void stood there for a long while and then nodded. **Understood.**

Chara grinned. _*Then it's a deal._

**Then it's a deal.**

Frisk relaxed and smiled wetly, glad that Void and Chara weren't fighting against one another anymore. Chara smiled softly and their side of the link settled, the darkness passing and the lightness returning.

All was well.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-fifth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking


	46. Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some people were talking about the fact that frisk's forgiveness is going one day to explode and frisk is going to be explode on chara and their family... well, the thing is that it implies that frisk doesn't truly forgive chara and their family.
> 
> you need to remember. frisk is a child. they're nine years old who has been hurt, right, but a child nonetheless. chara had a point, despite everything, frisk is a naïve child. they only want to help people and make them happy.  
> and that's something that I understand since you would be surprised, but i'm like that too. and so, it's very hard to conjure actual anger on them that would cause us to act on it. we would be frustrated, maybe. sad, of course.  
> hurt, obviously. but angry? not really seeing it happen.  
> anger, and I mean pure rage, isn't so easy to feel.  
> when you do. it's not a good thing.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^  
> warning: .  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Toriel clucked their tongue as she rubbed the cold cream onto Frisk's discoloration. "My child, what did you do to aggravate it?"

Frisk shrugged while Chara looked away guiltily. Frisk sent a soothing hum through the link. _It's not your fault. I was being rash._

 _*…Still, I should not have acted so childishly…_ Chara sighed and rested their cheek back on Frisk's hair, the two staying close to one another since the talk, not wanting to be too far away in fear of something to happen.

Toriel looked at the child, knowing that Frisk wasn't telling her something, but at the end she smiled and chuckled. "Is it something like trying to speak?"

Frisk flushed.

The boss monster's smile turned to a grin. "You naughty child. You know there is a reason why Ben had told you not to attempt any speaking, right?"

Frisk looked down in shame, cheeks burning. Toriel chuckled and embraced the small body, patting the freshly cut hair, Frisk giggling from the fur tickling their exposed neck. "I see now that it's no good for you to be alone when faced with such temptation."

_I only tried to speak._

_*Still gave into temptation~_ Chara cackled and Frisk pouted.

"Alright, so tomorrow we are going to visit Dr. Mira like Ben had scheduled and hopefully everything healed properly. And then you'll start your speech therapy."

Frisk sighed and drew back, picking up the notepad. 'But it's a month from now!'

"I know it's hard. But it's to make certain that your throat will be strong enough to handle your voice."

'But

"No buts," Toriel didn't let Frisk finished their writing, her tone firm, "You need to rest your throat. I don't want to aggravate it and then have you hurt again."

Frisk looked down, pouting angrily. Toriel brushed their cheeks and stood up. "How about I bake some cookies?"

Frisk waited.

"Vanilla and chocolate cookies."

Both the child and the ghost cheered.

Toriel laughed loudly.

* * *

"This is actually healing much quicker than I had anticipated." Dr. Mira, the tall doctor from the operation, said as she had a flashlight directed into Frisk's mouth with a wooden stripe holding the child's tongue down.

"So what does that mean?" Asgore had inquired. Toriel had been called for an emergency at the school and so the former king had accompanied the child to the hospital. Frisk had clutched his arm the entire walk, anticipation and fear dancing in their stomach.

"It means that I would be able to reschedule the first session to two weeks from now instead of a month." The doctor had to tap Frisk's tongue to remind the child, who seemed to be ready to dance for joy, to keep still.

Frisk sheepishly stilled and waited for the doctor to finish her inspection and to retreat before jumping and cheerfully running to embrace their father. Asgore chuckled deeply as he hoisted the child up and nuzzled his snout with their nose.

"I'm so happy for you, my flower."

 _*Good for you, partner,_ Chara grinned.

Frisk's heart fluttered happily. Everything seemed to be looking up.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and had found Frisk sitting on their knees in front of a paper hung on the light blue wall next to their bed that had the number from 1 to 14 on it, all numbers except for the last one crossed.

 _*That's it, partner. It's tomorrow…_ Chara mumbled and Frisk drew a deep breath, raising their left hand that was holding a red marker to the paper, shakily drawing an X over the 14.

The two stared at the page and Frisk slowly set aside the marker, raising fingers to feel the discoloring on their throat, a small dip all that remained from the terrible scar. The child breathed deeply and bit their lip, a dark fear settling in their chest.

_I'm scared, Chara… what if I won't be able to speak? What if I lost it for good?_

_*You haven't._ Chara shook their head and held Frisk from behind, pressing their cheeks together. _*Just be determined and believe in yourself._

_*…_

_*You want to try the castle again?_

Frisk nodded. _I thought we had agreed on a tree house?_

 _*On the ground? And made from Temmies?_ Chara raised a brow and Frisk muffled a laugh.

_I did not say that! And Temmie would be a good defense._

_*If you're able not to go insane from their Hoi's. And aren't you allergic to them anyways?_

Frisk stiffened. It wasn't one of their worst deaths, but hugging a Temmie and realizing after a moment that you had a severe reaction to one had not been a fun outing. Frisk shivered when the feeling of suffocation crawled by.

Chara hugged them and rubbed the back of their throat. _*Sorry, Frisk… I forget…_

Frisk gulped for air and tried to stop their shivering. _It's… it's not your fault. None of us thought it was even possible. How do you even get allergic to a monster? At least I can still talk to them as long as I don't touch them…_

 _*Oh, the tragedy…_ Chara tried to chuckle. _*Not being able to pet a Temmie._

Despite the forced tone, it made Frisk chuckle and their breathing evened out. _Thanks, Chara…_

The ghost's voice was filled with anguish. _*Anytime…_

_…Want to try the castle again?_

Chara chuckled and nodded, getting into position as the child settled into a comfortable position and closed their eyes, deepening their breaths.

Chara's eyelids lifted and the hooded eyes stared at the child's scalp, the place they could see form their position, red pupils small and filled with sorrow.

Despite trying so hard, the ghost still seemed to hurt Frisk.

The ghost bit back a sob and followed Frisk to the dreamscape.

* * *

"I did it!" Frisk exclaimed happily, wiping sweat from their forehead and standing proudly next to the laughing ghost, eyeing their creation.

 _*This is the worst house I had ever seen!_ Chara managed to say through their fits of laughter. Frisk pouted at their partner.

"I worked really hard on it!"

 _*Say that to this block._ Chara snorted and gestured to Frisk's creation.

Having decided that imagining the safe place wasn't working, Frisk wondered if building it themselves would work.

And well… it kind of worked?

It was a block resembling a house made of smaller cubes of interesting colors and that was it. No door. No windows. Just a crazy colored block.

 _*Please don't tell me you built it like how you built the city on MK's game._ Chara shook their head and picked a small chisel and begun to hit the blocks, the smooth surface shattering to reveal a more real-like version of house blocks in the same colors as the blocks were.

Frisk was pouting and grabbed their own chisel and tried to do the same, only to get a smaller version of the blocks or colors to explode in their face. Chara peeked from the corner to crack up at the child's colorful appearance.

Frisk scowled, tears beginning to form in their eyes. They felt humiliated by the fact that Chara was doing this so easily while they messed up.

The house begun to shake and Chara sighed, throwing away their tool and floating to Frisk, picking up the sulking child and placing them in front of the back of the house, helping them to hold the handle properly. _*Just imagine how they should look like. You're still stuck in that game, which I still don't understand why you like so much._

"Because I like building stuff in funny shapes…" Frisk sniffled, tears beginning to fall down as they tried to do what their partner had suggested. It took a few times, in which the child was about to call it a night and stop, but then the block they tried to morph changed into a shiny silver brick and Frisk's muffled sob halted mid-way, leaving them to cough out their spit.

Chara grinned proudly. _*See? Told you that you could do it._

The child's lower lip trembled. "It was a fluke…"

_*Then try it again._

So Frisk did. And after the tenth brick, Frisk's tears stopped and the child's hits became more enthusiastic and the house became covered with myriad of colored bricks. Frisk then made a hole for the door and created a block door and chiseled it to a proper strengthened entry that was simple brown in appearance. Then the windows. Chara hefted the child up and with the same technique as with the door, Frisk created the glassy surface and the frames.

_*There we go._

The two stared at the result in awe. In front of them stood a two level house that shone in colors and reflected the colors to its surroundings and so it seemed like the whole meadow was washed by all the colors.

Frisk's eyes sparkled and the child jumped in their place and tackled Chara. "Thank you!"

The ghost's smile turned sad as they held the child. _*Don't ever feel humiliated. You'll always be the better one from the two of us._

Frisk shook their head and grinned, red-rimmed eyes still wet. "We can be better together, okay?"

Chara's eyes widened in astonishment and they huffed a laugh and buried their face in Frisk's neck, feeling their own eyes water. _*Yeah… we can…_

"Let's see the house!" Frisk broke the hug and dragged the ghost into the building, stopping when they saw the empty insides. It was completely white, as if it was a blank paper.

"… I thought we would be finished…" Frisk pouted and Chara ruffled their hair.

_*Well, we can always build it like we did with the house, no?_

Frisk nodded, but then yawned and stretched. "I think that we should leave it to a different day. I'm spent…"

Chara chuckled and nodded in agreement and so they left the dreamscape and back to reality.

The child swayed and Chara immediately caught the falling child, noting the heaving chest and the small gasps. _*Perhaps it took more out of you than we thought it would…_

 _May-maybe…_ Frisk thought and went limp.

 _*Frisk!_ Chara looked at their partner in panic only to slump in relief when they saw that the child was simply sleeping, face serene. The ghost gave a breathy chuckle that cracked at the end and held the small form. _*You really know how to give a ghost a heart attack, wimpy…_

* * *

**_"It's not fair! Why are you always better than me!?"**

**"Because I'm older."**

**"No, you're not! In monster years I'm older!"**

**"But you're still a crybaby =)"**

**"Stop calling me that! I… I am not a crybaby!"**

**"Aww, but you're crying again~"**

**"I'm telling mom!"**

**"Wait, what? Asriel! No, don't tell her!"**

**_…_ **

**_*Fight! They'll kill you!_ **

**"I-I can't… I... I'm sorry, Chara… I failed you… at the end… I still couldn't do better than you… I…I couldn't even do… the plan… pro…perly…"**

**_*No… no, no, no. Please don't die on me, Az. I would hate you if you do. I did not allow you to die! Asriel!_ **

**"Cha…ra… I love you…"**

**_*…Asriel? This isn't funny. Don't make this stupid joke. Answer me. Answer me!_ **

**_*I'm not going to die like this! I'm not letting you die like this!_ **

**_*…Determination! Stay determined! Heh…hehehehehe… don't worry, I'll… I'll save you Asriel… like a sibling should do…_ **

**_*Please don't leave me too…__ **

Their eyes snapped open and Chara sat up, their whole being trembling as they took unnecessary deep breaths. They placed a hand on the bed, their side of the link buzzing in relief when they could slightly touch the bed.

They were still semi-corporeal. Their 'upgrade' still held. Frisk's determination didn't vanish.

The ghost curled next to Frisk's prone body and tried to make sense of their strange flashback since technically they don't even sleep.

Why did they… dream of Asriel? It just didn't make any sense. They hadn't thought of Asriel in a…well, they thought of him a lot. But not like that.

Red pupils looked down to Frisk and recalled their session in the dreamscape. Could it be that their fuckup with Frisk had triggered those memories? They did manage to make Asriel feel inferior to them as well…

They frowned, their skin between their eyebrows and over the nose creasing in disgust. They really knew how to hurt people… why couldn't they stop hurting their close ones? Are they that much of a scum?

Tears welled up in their eyes but Chara refused to let them spill. They didn't deserve to cry. Not after being such a terrible sibling and a partner.

A creak was heard and Chara looked up to see Toriel enter the room, clad already in her pink night gown. Used to the nightly visit, Chara pressed closer to the wall, not wanting to accidentally brush with their mother's clothing. It felt weird to phase through their mother and they didn't like the hollowness in their chest after it would happen.

Toriel knelt by Frisk's bed and brushed the short hair, eyes sad as her paw brushed the discoloration. The boss monster then inclined their head. "Please… give my child, Frisk, their voice back."

Chara's eyes darkened but they didn't say a word as their mother pressed her muzzle to Frisk's forehead and quickly left the room.

Seems like Frisk wasn't the only one worried about their voice.

Wasn't that a comforting thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-sixth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	47. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late chapter... i was sent for a driving course this week that i was not prepared for and so did not have my computer and so only was able to write the chapter today so i literally wrote this entire chapter... in like seven hours... because of my procrastination and my weariness... so sorry for the shitty quality. but at least i kind of made it on time? i'm too tired to write something witty...
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! the link is in my profile!
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: panic attack.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

'Do I still need to eat that porridge…?' Frisk glared at their breakfast and Toriel giggled from her seat.

"I'm afraid so, my child. Until we get the okay sign from Dr. Mira, you'll have to eat soft food."

Frisk pouted, still glaring at the bowl, scooping a big spoon and putting it in their mouth, trying not to show that they liked the taste. They were just bored with the small diet they were on for the past two weeks. They wanted real food!

Chara chuckled and shook their head, murmuring something about spoiled wimpies and Frisk resisted the urge to turn to their partner.

 _Try to eat the same thing over and over again for two weeks!_ They whined internally instead.

 _*Try not eating at all for months~_ Chara rolled their eyes. Frisk frowned and grumbled.

_You don't need food._

_*It's nice to taste something sometimes, you know._

_That's why I eat chocolate!_

_*…You need to eat it more often then._

Frisk huffed and quickly finished their food, pushing the plate away and hopping down their chair and rushing to the couch to grab their blue bag that they had prepared for the therapy session.

"Calm down, my child. Don't upset your stomach." Toriel chided them as she rose from her seat to grab her beach flowery bag that was placed next to the now empty space that had held Frisk's bag. She then perked up and turned her head to Frisk, who was running to the door. "Oh, and Gila's nurse told me that you can visit her after your session since it's in the same building. It appears that the new wig had finally came and she wants to brag about it."

Frisk screeched to a halt and swiveled around, eyes wide and sparkling. The child gave a silent cheer and grinned widely as they waited for the boss monster to reach to the door. Toriel giggled and ruffled Frisk's hair, laughing when instead of some hairs getting out of place, the child now sported a messy afro.

Frisk pouted at the laughter and tried to brush down the short strands, the pout deepening when Chara joined the laughter.

_Chara!_

_*Don't worry, you make for an adorable afro._ Chara was clutching their stomach and smirking at the upset child. After a moment, Chara's grin sled off and the ghost helped to tame down the hair while Toriel wasn't looking, busy waving Papyrus, who was sitting in the car parked just in front of the house.

"GOOD MORNING, LADY TORIEL! FRISK!" The tall skeleton waved back, his grin is as big as possible as usual. But when Frisk got to sit in the front as a present for today, his grin slightly fell and a contemplative expression came on. Frisk squirmed a bit at the strange look but then noticed that his eyes weren't fixated on them… but rather on Chara, who was frozen in their place.

After a moment, Frisk tapped the skeleton's shoulder and he jolted, turning to face them and his grin came back. "WHAT IS IT, FRISK?"

Frisk tilted their head and pointed to where the skeleton was looking at, Chara fortunately not there this time, the ghost dashing to hide behind Frisk, glaring at Papyrus.

_Chara?_

_*Sans was able to detect me once and now his brother can? What the hell!?_

Frisk perked at that. They… they didn't know that. Is that from Chara becoming more corporeal? Does that mean that soon everyone would see their partner?

"MY APOLOGIES. I THOUGHT I SAW YOUR FRIEND THERE."

"Friend?" Toriel asked from her seat and Frisk stiffened and quickly shrugged, sending her a small strained smile. The boss monster raised a brow but relented. Papyrus turned the key and started the engine, rolling the car out of its spot swiftly and setting off to the road towards the children's hospital.

* * *

 

" **hello, kiddo.** "

Frisk jolted in surprise, but snapped out of their fright quickly and rushed to hug the smaller skeleton, grinning widely at him. Chara floated behind the child, trying to seem as small as possible, not wanting another skeleton spotting them. Even if it was the skeleton that knew about them.

Sans chuckled and caught the charging child, ruffling their hair and shrugging when Frisk stumbled back, trying to save their hair from another assault. The child frowned when the skeleton grinned teasingly at them, his hands in his pockets.

" **I see you got yourself _tangled_ in a very… _hairy_ situation.** "

"SANS!"

Chara snorted despite themselves and Frisk forced themselves to pout, fighting the tug on their lips as they sprinted to catch with their mother. Sans shrugged, appearing next to the bigger monster and falling into step with her. Toriel greeted the skeleton and giggled at the grumbling child that reached them, hair still a mess.

"Oh my," Toriel brushed the short locks back, "Such a mess."

Frisk swatted the paw away and stomped ahead, fumes practically puffing out of their ears, leaving the two to laugh with Chara chuckling.

 _*Hey, at least it's easier to comb back to normal that way~_ Chara teased them.

_Hush. When I get my voice back, you're getting a lashing._

_*Oooh~ I am so scared~_

Frisk glared at their laughing partner.

"My child! It's here!" They stopped at their mother's call and rushed back, cheeks aflame.

They were so embarrassed…

The office had soft faint green walls with murals of flowers and branches painted over the bottom part. A big window was placed in the back, which lit everything in the morning sunshine, but the sun wasn't blaring so it meant that the windows were facing the west. A simple low white table was in the middle of the room and several boxes were neatly placed around.

No chairs or couches. Instead there were puffs in cream colors thrown around and the floor was covered in a brown carpet.

It seemed more like a play room than an office.

"Good morning, Ms. Toriel," The trio turned to see a short woman with big round glasses perched on her button nose smile at them.

"Good morning… Dr…"

"Please call me Noam," She gestured inside and the group ventured inside, a nagging feeling in Frisk's stomach making them scrutinize the woman.

She just seemed very familiar…

The woman sat on the carpet, tying her shoulder-length dark brown curls back, familiar almond shaped hazel eyes looking at Frisk.

…

They looked like Gila's eyes.

_*Her mother?_

Frisk quickly took out their notepad and wrote Gila's name on the first empty page they had found. Noam smiled, her aged face brightening up.

"I am indeed Gila's mother, which was why I wanted to be put in charge of your therapy myself as a thank you for the amazing gift you had given my baby."

Frisk blushed and shrugged. 'She's very nice.'

"That she is…" Noam sighed happily as Frisk sat down, but her hidden eyes felt solemn, "Sadly, Leukemia took over her blood and now she has lost both her hair and her stability. I tried to give her that back by having her here where I work, but it's hard. So when she had told me of you, rather enthusiastically might I add, I was so happy to hear that…"

Frisk smiled in embarrassment, not knowing what to say. Noam noticed their discomfort and chuckled. "I'm sorry, you are here for something else. How about we start?"

The child nodded in relief and Noam gestured for Toriel and Sans, who had been silent the entire time. "Do you wish to have the first session with your family or without? Either choice is a good one."

Frisk bit their lip, shrugging, and Noam nodded. She turned to the two monsters. "It's usually better to have a session with the patient alone since it's more relaxed that way. The next door has a waiting room. I'm sure there are some families in there already."

Toriel nodded and gave a muzzle kiss to Frisk's hair before waving the child goodbye and leaving the room. Sans patted the child's hair and winked at them before following her.

Left alone, Noam pulled a box to her and opened it, unveiling a book and a small plastic square. Frisk eyed it in confusion as she opened the book and gave the square to Frisk.

"I'm going to have to ask this first, alright?"

Frisk nodded a bit in fear.

"Are you scared? Of anything?"

Frisk nodded again.

"Is it because you're wondering if you can speak again?"

A nod.

She smiled. "It'll be hard. You might not be able to do it in the first few sessions, but that's why I am giving you homework to do and have two sessions a week. I want to give you as many chances yet enough rest for your throat to get used to speaking again. You'll have to drink a lot of warm fluids and still keep to the soft diet."

Frisk made a face at the diet part, but still confirmed that they had understood. Noam smiled and gestured for the square.

"We're going to start with the more breathy letters like 'H', 'F' and 'A', alright? I would usually start with teaching the child to read, but you know already how to write, correct?" She asked with a slight humor to her tone.

Frisk shrugged and picked their notepad. 'I think so.'

The two shared a chuckle.

"Good. Now the square is for how much air you're using. You want to be able to say the letter with as little are as possible and as much voice as possible. You're always using air, and it's important to not use your throat exclusively, but air only would not give you the other letters."

Frisk nodded, a bit overwhelmed with the information.

_*Basically, use but don't use air to speak._

_Which is it?_

_*Both._

Frisk bit their lip and held up the plastic at the request of the woman and gave a deep exhale, watching as the piece fogged over.

"Good. Now try to do 'ha'."

Frisk did it again, trying to remember how they used to do 'ha'… how do they do 'ha'? How do they even use their voice?

They tried again.

And again.

Again.

Come on… make a sound!

Just air.

Their heartbeat grew louder and their hands became clammy, cold creeping up their spine. They couldn't breathe. They couldn't make a noise.

Their voice was gone.

They couldn't speak.

How did they even use their throat in the first place?

"Frisk, calm down."

_*Frisk, breath! You barely even begun._

How do they breathe? How do they speak? How do they use their throat?

Something rough yet smooth was rubbing their throat and kneading the back of their head. Soft murmuring reached their buzzing ears.

When did they start hearing the buzzing?

"Frisk…Frisk…"

_*Come on, Frisk… snap out of it. It's not that bad. You were getting it…_

_Chara?_

_*Yes, that's it. Take a deep breath._

_…How?_

_*…_

_*Don't think about it. Just do it._

It took a moment, but then air rushed into their tightened lungs and Frisk slumped forward, coughing and wheezing in the small arms.

"Are you back, Frisk?"

They nodded, unable to form a coherent thought so they just did a small humming noise…

…

Wait… a humming noise?

The child froze and sat up, looking with big eyes at the beaming Noam.

"See? I told you that you have your voice back."

They did?

…

It was a sound right?

" _Hhh…Ha?_ " It cracked.

It cracked.

But it was a noise…

With a lot of air.

But it was a noise.

They had made a noise!

They talked!

Frisk's lower lip begun to tremble and tears welled up in their eyes.

They… they had made a sound…

They made a small choking noise that had made a sound in it and then they began to cry, bending over into the woman's arms as they held their throat.

Their voice. Their voice… Their voice was back. It was still hiding and still awkward and probably not completely there…

But it was there.

They could _speak_ …

Chara embraced them from behind, the link buzzing with relief.

_*You do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-seventh installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	48. Wig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm going away for two weeks and so there won't be a chapter next week. I had my father's first memorial day this week and so didn't manage to write anything. I went away for shabbath so that meant no time to write tonight so... I decided to post a short chapter just to have something until the next one in two weeks when I come back. so sorry for the one scene. but some argumenets and banters so it's not complete filler. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fear.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

" _Frisk!_ " A small excited girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair ran to Frisk the moment they had entered the ward. The child took a step back, not recognizing the small form and not wanting to collide with it. The girl halted and tilted her head before her eyes widened and she laughed, tackling Frisk while taking off the hair, revealing herself to be Gila.

" _Silly Frisk, I was wearing your hair!_ " Gila squealed and Frisk relaxed and begun giggling at the mistake. Chara made a face, commenting how creepy the kid had sounded. Frisk shrugged, scolding the ghost about saying bad stuff about Gila. Chara rolled their eyes.

" _Mom!_ " Gila peeked from Frisk's shoulder to Noam, beaming happily. " _This is my bestie!_ "

Noam giggled and patted the bald hair. "I see that. And you look so cute with your new hair."

" _Thanks to Frisk!_ " Gila squealed and caused the child to blush.

Chara covered their ears. _*Seriously, this kid is too loud._

Frisk raised a brow but chose to simply ignore the ghost this time since it was getting old, and smiled at Gila, making a thumb up gesture.

Chara scowled.

" _Did my mom help you talk yet?_ " Gila asked in excitement while dragging the child deeper into the place, passing by white beds with different children in various ages and colors. Frisk nodded, looking around and surveying the different beds.

This place seemed a bit overwhelming and it made Frisk stick close to Noam and Gila, the trio plus the ghost soon entering a more private section where the beds had walls separating them. Gila's was the last bed that had the window, giving the small cubicle a certain kind of hominess to it.

Frisk was sat down on the white covers and their arms were filled with Gila's small body. They chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm and nodded at the question, but shook their head when Gila asked if they could say something. Their throat was slightly throbbing after the session and Noam had told them that until they get home and drink warm milk to not say a word.

_*And to not get excited and start rambling like a drunkard._

Frisk couldn't stay quiet over that.

_She never said that! And I do not ramble!_

_*Oh, really?_ Chara smirked and peeked from behind Gila's head, poking a tongue out. Frisk tried to hold in their snort but then Chara puffed their cheeks and the child burst out laughing, toppling back onto the bed from the force of their laughter.

" _Frisk!_ " Gila flailed, having being dragged down as well since she was still in Frisk's arms, and dropped the wig, the hair falling all over Frisk's face. The child begun coughing and sneezing on strands, trying to get the wig off.

Chara was bent over, cracking up over the whole scene while Gila scrambled off of Frisk and helped pry the wig off of them. Noam was laughing hard, leaning on the separating wall, covering her mouth and shaking.

" _Mom! My wig!_ " Gila whined and the woman wiped her eyes and approached the bed, taking the wig and gently organizing the hairs in a neat way, helping her daughter off the bed and then covered the bald hair with the wig, still giggling as Gila twirled around, the hairs following her movements.

Frisk sat up and glared subtly at Chara, who was cackling and smirking at their partner.

_*What? I need to be a proper haunting ghost. Pranks and all the spiel._

Frisk scowled at that and vowed to themselves to get back at their partner at one point.

In the meanwhile, they'll just ignore the ghost.

Chara noticed the change ten minutes later while Frisk was playing with Gila and listening to Noam's stories about different places in the world.

_*Frisk._

Frisk didn't answer, opting to flick Gila's nose and laughing when the kid made an attempt to return the act, pushing the small face away and so preventing the kid from getting closer.

_*Frisk._

No reply.

_*Frisk!_

_*Frisk, answer me dammit!_

The child was trying really hard not to break under the intensity of the emotions in the link, but they were being petty and wanted to get back at their partner.

Until fear entered the link.

Frisk immediately wrapped things up and said their goodbyes to Noam and the unhappy Gila, agreeing to meet up another time and then rushing out of the wing and to a nearby bathroom.

The door to stall was locked and Frisk turned to face Chara, who was at this point floating far away, face clouded and hands shaking.

 _You know, Chara, you can't play pranks at me and not expect me to retort,_ Frisk pouted. Chara's head shot up and tiny red pupils diluted, the ghost slumping in relief.

 _*I thought for a moment that… well, you weren't able to see me…_ Chara confessed, sighing in shame. Frisk raised a brow and tilted their head. Chara shrugged sheepishly at that. _*I know. Stupid._

 _It's not… but Chara…_ Frisk bit their lip, trying to find the best words to describe their feelings. At the end, they buried their face in Chara's chest and wrapped their arms around Chara's arms and midsection. _Just because we don't talk doesn't mean we're separated._

Chara nodded sadly. _*I know it's irrational. I know it is… I'll be better, I swear._

Frisk nodded back, holding their partner tightly. After a moment, Chara released their arms to hold the child back.

They stayed like this until the main door to the bathroom creaked open and a familiar voice was heard.

"My child? Dr. Noam told me I could probably find you here."

Frisk and Chara jolted and Frisk quickly flushed down the water and opened to the door, smiling sheepishly at their mother. The boss monster smiled at them.

"Oops, I didn't mean to rush you, my child. Do you want to accompany me to the car and tell me how the session went?"

Frisk nodded eagerly and went to wash their hands as to keep with the façade that they went to the bathroom.

Chara trailed behind the child, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-eighth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	49. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a much longer chapter for my return, but meh. a lot of issues are being addressed here and we're nearing the middle or the end of October in the story, so soon is going to be a very special chapter~ Frisk's birthday chapter! since they were born on the 18th of November.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: fear.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"So you have homework?" Dr. Nil had asked the next morning. Frisk was off from school because the teacher had called in sick and so Toriel had asked him if they could have the session scheduled for the day start earlier. The doctor had agreed and so Frisk had found themselves at the office at eight in the morning, yawning.

'I'm not happy with it… but it's for my voice!' Frisk wrote, still unhappy with having to wake up early again after the late night the previous day.

"That it is indeed," The doctor chuckled. "So how about we start with those and then proceed to the usual?"

Frisk nodded fervently and so had tried to say the sounds of ha's and ah's with varying levels of success. The child was frustrated at the end, cheeks flushed and breathe erratic. Dr. Nil finally stopped them and gave them a glass of warm milk and honey to ease their throat. It was of vital importance that their vocal cords would not become overly stimulated because it could cause a loss of voice of a different kind.

That had Frisk quieten down and pout, rubbing their aching throat. The doctor smiled and brought out a blank paper and some crayons, asking the child to draw something after a moment of thinking. The drawing had to be of the first thing that they had thought about.

Frisk looked at him on confusion before closing their eyes.

_*This is stupid._

_Hush, Chara! I'm trying to think._

_*You already did._ Frisk could hear the smugness in the ghost's voice. _*Draw me!_

_Why?_

_*…Reasons._ Frisk frowned internally. Something about Chara's voice was a bit… off.

_Are you okay?_

_*totally._

Frisk wasn't convinced but decided to listen to their partner and so picked up a light skin color crayon, starting to make lines. Chara peeked from Frisk's shoulder at the paper and guided the child's hand when they were about to make a mistake. Frisk changed to a red crayon and made two huge dots on Chara's face.

_*Hey! They're smaller—_

_Stop drawing for me! I can't get better with you always guiding me,_ Frisk said in frustration. Chara went silent and then slowly nodded, retreating from Frisk's shoulder and resting their forehead on Frisk's back.

Frisk sighed when they had realized the effect of their words on their partner. _…I'm sorry…_ They thought sadly. _I didn't mean it. I just want to be better on my own. I want to be equal to you._

 _*…I'm sorry for forgetting that you aren't a baby anymore…_ Chara mumbled. Frisk bit their lip and finished the green sweater and brown pants, presenting the picture to Dr. Nil, who seemed intrigued.

"Who is it? They have a similar taste in sweaters to you."

Frisk blushed and put down the paper to grab their notepad. 'They're someone dear to me.'

"I see. Do you see them often?"

'They're always there for me.' Frisk wrote and Chara eyed them in confusion. 'I made them very sad…'

"Did you mean to?"

Frisk shook their head. 'I just want to be equals.'

"Why don't you feel that you're equals?" Dr. Nil studied the drawing, brows furrowing. "It feels as if two people drew this drawing. Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but were you feeling different emotions while drawing?"

Frisk and Chara kept quiet, knowing very well why it seemed that way. Dr. Nil smiled and pointed at the parts that Frisk drew on their own. "I think I like this style more. It fits your gentleness and kindness."

Frisk turned bright red and Chara let themselves grin slightly in relief. _*So who's the better one now?_

 _Hush!_ Frisk scowled at Chara mentally, ignoring the chuckles in favor of smiling at Dr. Nil and thanking him.

"I get the feeling that it made you happy. Want to tell me why?" The man asked in happy surprise.

Frisk fidgeted. 'Well, it's more my own parts… I got help for the first parts…'

Dr. Nil blinked, probably confused at their statement, but then nodded and smiled pleasantly. "Well, then it's a good thing that you stick to your style. Being true to yourself is the first step to understanding oneself."

**_Integrity's attack had them scurry to the edge of the arena, cowering as the gigantic ballet shoes stomped to them, the row of stars locking them down. Frisk was looking for a way to protect themselves when something whispered into their ear and guided their legs between the shoes, after a moment giving them free reign over their actions. Frisk swayed and swirled, calling for the SOUL for one last help.**

**Then the stars turned to green music notes and Frisk felt themselves grow in peace with themselves.**

**"Stay true to yourself. Because that's the only way to survive the dark times ahead of you."_**

Frisk blinked and then grinned happily. 'Thank you.'

Dr. Nil smiled back. "Anytime."

Chara stared at him and then down to their disappearing legs, their hands interlaced and pressed to their heart.

True to yourself, huh?

Even if you were a horrible person at the core?

* * *

They entered the school building later that morning and were separated from Toriel since the boss monster had to get to her office for a few documents, so Frisk was left to walk to their class on their own—

"YO!" Frisk laughed when MK collided with them, his big tail swinging from side to side happily when he stepped back and gave them his usual wide grin.

 _*Why are all your buddies so loud?_ Chara groaned and Frisk rolled their eyes.

'Good morning, MK. How was your morning?'

Monster Kid brightened up and begun rambling about what his mother made for breakfast – eggs and MTT new brand waffles, how he killed the new boss in the game he was currently in the process of beating for the first time, telling the story line to the confused child.

Frisk laughed when MK retold the scene where he somehow managed to get his character to fall on his face and how his father shouted on how his character was taking after him.

'Is he okay, though?' Frisk asked amusingly and MK shrugged.

"Don't know. But I guess a fall to the face doesn't matter to a game character."

_*Unless it's vital to the story._

That had baffled Frisk. _How does falling on your face 'vital'?_

 _*Hey, I don't make the rules. I just pointed out the possibility,_ Chara huffed. _*Besides, that kind of a quirk is what authors like to use to differentiate a character from the others._

_Oh… that's pretty cool when you think about it._

"So what did your mother made you for lunch?" MK interrupted Frisk and Chara's conversation. The child took a moment to register the question and then frowned and sighed.

'Soup. She wanted to give me porridge this morning, but I refused to eat it so I got some pumpkin soup instead.'

"…That's not much better than porridge," The orange monster raised a brow and Frisk slumped, nodding in frustration.

'I want pancakes! Is it really that much to ask?" Frisk grumbled and MK forced a small chuckle and rubbed his cheek against Frisk's in his armless way to hug. Frisk returned the gesture swiftly before urging MK to rush to class in case they would get late.

 _*That much to ask…_ Chara floated after the two, looking at the ceiling in deep thought.

* * *

"So as you can see, the winds get faster when they have open field and so the citizens had planted our rows of Mediterranean Cypresses that would hold strongly in the dry summer and humid winters. The trees broke the path of the winds, weakening them and thus allowing the citizens to use the land properly."

Frisk listened to the teacher, half interested since they liked nature and trees, but half bored, since they kind of knew about that stuff from the books Chara liked to read.

 _*Am I making you too smart too quickly?_ Chara teased and Frisk gave a small smile.

 _I wish… You really are smart for your age…_ Frisk thought and Chara gave a pause, the link buzzing with uncertainty and indignation.

Was the ghost supposed to take it as an insult or as a compliment?

Frisk gave a small smirk at the perplexed ghost and jolted when Chara gave a loud exclaim, cheeks redder than usual. _*I'm a very smart person, thank you very much!_

They snorted. _That's what I said._

 _*Get that smartass attitude and shove it somewhere else._ Chara yelled and floated away. Frisk giggled and returned to focus on the class, feeling their eyes drop a bit.

They were so tired…

"Psst, Frisk." Said child blinked and turned to see their classmate James. The red faun-like monster grinned and pointed to his throat. "Can you speak now?"

Frisk made a 'a bit' motion and scowled. James' grin dropped a bit and he stared at them in worry, blank orange eyes narrowing. "You're okay?"

Frisk nodded.

But in truth, they didn't know. Getting back some of their old personality had made them extremely happy but for some reason, they felt more quick to snap and had tried so hard to keep themselves from getting angry with people. It felt as if a dam of emotions that they didn't want to confront were rushing back. Anger was one. Frustration and self-hate were others.

They were scared. Scared of becoming a terrible person. They had already fought with Chara and whined to their mother this morning about the porridge. What if it would get worse?

"—So remember to bundle up, alright?"

Frisk startled, realizing that they had dozed off and returned their attention to their teacher. MK cackled and whispered something about how their town would only be becoming colder since it was always cold here.

Frisk forced a small chuckle, a random thought occurring to them – what about the fire monsters? How did they survive the cold of last year?

And now they were worried for the heat based monsters. Fortunately, their mother was in their next lesson so they could ask her.

In the meanwhile… focus.

* * *

"Oh, my child, you have need to worry about those monsters," Toriel answered kindly, "True, cold temperatures are the ideal for heat based monsters, but like Grillby was able to work in Snowdin if Sans had told me correctly, every monster is able to adjust to a different climate as long as it won't change to drastically to the opposite spectrum of their comfort zone."

'Then what about the cold winters?' Frisk asked in concern.

"Well, that's why Dr. Alphys was working with the human team to install heaters in the appropriate houses. Those monsters would be able to stay warm and toasty in their houses, sadly unable to leave their houses until it get a bit warmer."

Frisk made a face. That was practically house arrest!

Toriel noticed their unhappy expression and smiled sadly. "It's true that cold-based monsters and monsters like myself and Sans who don't mind the different kinds of weather have no problem with living here. But until we got a second city for our kind, they would have to withstand the winter from their houses."

'Why is it so cold anyways? Weren't we living next to a dormant volcano?' Frisk pushed.

"You learned that in class?" A nod. "Well, it's true that we live next a volcano, but despite the extreme climates in the Underground in accordance to the place's distance from the Core, which was where the magma boiled the most, this is a dormant volcano and it has been like that for millenniums, so the climate changed to fit the winds and the height of the surface, which is pretty high and pretty far from Mt. Ebott. And that's how it's so cool here despite the magma so close."

'Oh…' Frisk looked at Toriel with wide eyes filled with fascination at the information.

The world was a much stranger place than they had first believed.

Now they kind of wanted to explore more.

Would be nice to go somewhere out of their town…

* * *

"WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!"

_*Wait, what?_

Frisk agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the forty-ninth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	50. Shenanigens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NEW EVENT IN MY TUMBLR BLOG: I HAD REACHED 350 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR! 30 CHAPTERS ON PAPERS OF HOMELESSNESS! AND 50 CHAPTERS (SANS EXTRAS) ON SCARTALE. SO I AM HOSTING AN EVENT ON MY BLOG. CHECK IT OUT!  
> SCARTALE-AN-UNDERTALE-AU TUMBLR COM (REPLACE SPACES WITH DOTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. frisk can't keep sticking onto one topic XD such a kid *huggles the poor child* i'm getting the feeling that the quiet times that we were having for the last ten or so chapters (was I counting right?) are about to come to an end XD I need to continue with the plot after all~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: kids being kids.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!"

_*Wait, what?_

_Vacation?_

"Golly, I can't believe I had forgotten about this."

_*Forgotten?! When was it even discussed!?_

Frisk thought back to how this bizarre conversation had even started. They were having their weekly family gathering dinner with Toriel and Asgore when a loud knock was heard, followed by a slam of the front door and loud footsteps leading to the living room, where the dining table stood. Toriel and Asgore stood up, ready to retaliate in case of an emergency or a confrontation.

Instead, they were greeted to the sight of a running Papyrus, clad in a Hawaiian shirt and red shorts, showing off his bony limbs while running in red flip-flops. The tall skeleton screeched to a halt in front of the baffled family, grinning in triumph and fixing his sunglasses.

"WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!"

Which led them back to the present. Frisk was gawking on the skeleton, not knowing how to reply to the sudden appearance and declaration.

Toriel blinked herself out of her stupor and laughed. "You sure look ready for it, Papyrus."

"OF COURSE I AM, LADY TORIEL!" Papyrus placed a fist over his collar bone, striking a pose while fishing out a small paper flyer in covered in blazing colors. "I HAD LOOKED FOREVER FOR SPECIAL PLACES FOR RELAXATION FOR OUR TINY FRISK UNTIL I HAD STUMBLED OVER THIS!"

The trio blinked and drew closer to look at the flyer.

 _*What's a spa?_ Chara raised a brow. Frisk shrugged, not knowing either.

"APPARENTLY HUMANS HAS WAYS TO RELAX THE BODY USING PRESSURE POINTS!" Papyrus continued. "AND BATHS! AND EVEN EXERCISE AND FOOD! IT'S PERFECT!"

"Well, it does seem like a good idea…" Asgore mulled. "Where is it exactly?"

"IT'S A HOTEL OUTSIDE OF EBOTT. THE NEXT CITY. THE WOMAN IN THE PHONE SAID SHE KNEW THE WAY TO GET THERE SO NO NEED TO GET LOST!"

"Thank you, Papyrus. And to take time to search for it even while studying so hard…" Toriel smiled warmly. Papyrus blushed a little bit at that, eyes sparkling.

"A GENIUNE WORDS OF GRATITUDE! YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, LADY TORIEL. I MUST ALWAYS STRIVE TO BE THE PERFECT FRIEND! AFTER ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PERFECT!"

Frisk giggled and hugged Papyrus' hipbones, the highest they could reach, eyes wet with gratitude over the skeleton's consideration. They rubbed their face in the shorts clad hip, shoulders shaking as they tried to hold back their tears. They had never thought that Papyrus would go to those lengths to find something to make them relaxed and happy. They didn't know why it was discussed, but they were ever thankful for it.

Papyrus wrapped his gloved hands around their small body and lifted them so they were snug against his ribs. The small child wrapped their limbs around him like a koala, burying their face in his bony shoulder, mouthing 'thank you' in a breathless whisper. Papyrus grinned against their hair, not saying a word while Frisk silently sobbed.

They were so blessed.

* * *

So since they couldn't just uproot to the hotel since it was the middle of the week, Toriel had talked with the spa about making sure that monsters appearing would not disrupt the peace of the place only to find out that some water based monsters had already been there.

A Woshua was even keeping the place clean at the weekends alongside Aaron's cousin, who is actually much more level-headed than the sweating horse-maid, the new yoga instructor.

Payment and placement were discussed and time of arrival since apparently they could only come to register from a certain hour. Frisk was flinging their legs back and forth on the chair, elbows on the table while their head rested on their open palms, studying their mother.

It was such a strange feeling to go on a vacation to a hotel. They had never been to a hotel, unless you count MTT Resort, in which case, hotels were probably very pricey and really stylish.

 _*And filled with too many people._ Chara slumped over their back, arms hanging off their shoulders and looking at Toriel as well. Frisk rolled their eyes and giggled, agreeing with their partner.

_*Also, Mettaton doesn't know how fountains work, which made the place a mess. If you are already vandalizing a statue, do it properly._

_Mett is learning, Chara._ Frisk snorted, muffling their laughter in their hands. Fortunately, their mother was firmly focused on the phone and didn't notice their slip-up.

_*At least he doesn't bother BP too much._

_He does internalize_ _what he learns._

_*Nice big word, wimpy~_ Chara grinned and Frisk sent a mental glare the ghost's way. Chara cackled and then hummed. * _When is his tour over, by the way? Is he still wearing that ridiculous human heart organ painting?_

Frisk made a face, remembering the image, before shaking their head. _Alphys took it off, saying it messed up with some of his wires._

_*Thank god!_

Frisk giggled. _Also, it should be over soon._

Chara made a small noise and then pressed their cheek to Frisk's, causing the child to swat at them. The ghost sniggered and closed their eyes, resting their cheek on the brown hair. Frisk's side of the link hummed with worry and Chara shrugged. _*Just tired…_

_Ghosts don't get tired, Chara._

_*Well, I do. I'm a special ghost._

_…Do you think it's because you're more corporeal?_

Chara frowned. _*Don't know… how about trying to SAVE in your room later? Maybe it'll do something…_

_Okay. The box is… uh…_

_*It's under your pillow, wimpy._

_Oh, right. And stop calling me that!_

_*It's your nickname! Or you want me to call you 'forgetful'?_

_Neither! I'm Frisk!_

_*Frisky bits, then._

_Nooo~_

Chara cackled.

* * *

_SAVEing then…_ Frisk held the box and gently opened it, seeing the golden star hovering perfectly inside the small space, sparkling brightly. The small child took a look at their partner, who sat across them, bigger hands covering their small palms, spreading warmth and reassurance.

Frisk took a deep breath and lowered the box, the star staying in its place, then released the box and gathered the light into their hands, a small buzz of Determination beginning to rise from the back of their head.

 _*Probably should do it quickly. Last time was really overwhelming…_ Chara suggested, eyeing the child in a sheepish way, probably still remembering when Frisk snapped at them at the session. Frisk nodded, sending a small apology into their link before closing their hands over the star.

A screen popped between the ghost and child, causing the two to jump and exchange horrified looks.

**SAVE**

**FRISK DREEMURR**

**BEDROOM/SURFACE**

**LV 1**

**999:999**

**SAVE | CANCEL**

_*Why is it showing here!?_

Frisk shook their head, terrified of the screen showing before them. Since they had reached the surface, the only screens they would see would be the buttons for LOAD and RESET. They had thought that the screen showed in the Underground because of how magic packed everything was, and on the surface it wasn't since the magic wasn't suppressed anymore by the barrier.

 _So what does this mean?_ Frisk thought in fright, their hands hovering over the SAVE option. Chara shook their head.

_*I don't know. SAVE first, find answers later._

_Okay…_ Frisk's hands trembled when they pressed the option and shook when the wave of Determination went through them.

They didn't notice how Chara's pupils shrunk and the ghost backing away slightly, as if seeing something shocking.

When the child returned from their high, they took deep breaths to calm their erratic breathing and quickly placing the star back in the box before looking up and finally seeing the bewildered ghost. Frisk blinked and frowned, tiliting their head in question.

_Chara? What are you doing?_

Red pupils stared at them for a moment before Chara placed a hand over their eyes, calmed themselves down and came closer, studying the confused child closely. _*Your eyes were glowing yellow. It was so bizarre, like the light was filling you up from the inside…_

 _Well, that's not a nice image…_ Frisk shuddered at the imagery. _Do you think it's a bad thing?_

 _*I hope not…_ Chara sighed and brushed their fingers over Frisk's face, especially around the slanted eyes where they pressed a bit to check for anything unusual. _*Well, you don't feel different. Maybe more chubby._

 _Hey!_ Frisk pouted and swatted the hands of the cackling ghost. _I'm still growing!_

 _*Never said it was a bad thing,_ Chara chuckled and pinched the child's cheeks. _*They're very cute._

 _Chara~!_ Frisk scowled, yanking their cheeks away and rubbing the throbbing skin with their hands. _It hurts._

 _*But they're so spongy!_ Chara teased and received a scoff in reply. Frisk turned their back to the ghost and folded their arms.

_I'm not talking to you anymore._

Chara froze for a moment. A moment long enough for Frisk to wonder if their partner had misunderstood them again, but then jolted when Chara made a small, hesitant snigger, and wrapped their arms around Frisk, poking the child's cheek.

_*You can't deny me forever, wimpy~_

Frisk relaxed, noticing that Chara's body slumped in relief, the poking finger moving to boop their nose. They yelped and swatted at the offending finger, complaining when Chara laughed.

 _*You know, this is nice…_ Chara commented after a moment and Frisk's latest complaint died on their lips. The child stared at their partner and raised a brow.

_What brought this on?_

_*Well…_ Chara shrugged. _*Bantering. Making fun of each other… not being afraid of being pushed away…_ Chara muttered and Frisk sighed, turning around and embracing their partner, burying their face in Chara's ghostly warm shoulder.

_I'm not leaving you. I told Void already. I can't let you go because I need you…_

Chara's breathe rattled and the ghost buried their nose in Frisk's hair, holding Frisk tighter. _*Me too… I don't want to leave._

They stayed like this for a moment before Chara snorted. _*We were supposed to be talking about the planned vacation, weren't we?_

Frisk blushed and giggled. _Oops?_

 _*Oops is an understatement,_ Chara cackled and flicked Frisk's ear, shrugging at the glare. _*I'm a ghost possessing you. My job is to tease you. The movies practically preach it._

 _You're not a normal ghost! You don't have to follow them!_ Frisk reminded them.

 _*Don't worry, you love me anyways,_ Chara grinned and floated away from the bed, poking their tongue out when Frisk mentally grumbled.

Soon though a big yawn escaped Frisk and the ghost came back to tuck their partner into bed and the two held one another as the child drifted to deep slumber.

Chara was playing with Frisk's hair, noticing how it was easier for them to simply lean onto the pillow rather than just keep themselves in that position. The SAVE had raised some of their corporeality once more.

Chara wondered if it meant that soon they would be able to interact properly with everything.

They then snorted.

They still had forgotten to talk about the spa hotel.

Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fiftieth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	51. Preparation For Vacay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EVENT IS STILL GOING! YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!
> 
> SCARTALE-AN-UNDERTALE-AU TUMBLR COM (REPLACE SPACES WITH DOTS)
> 
> i'm so exhausted. I just finished the chapter a few minutes ago so I had no time for proofreading. sorry for the shit quality... i'm going to sleep right after this...
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> warning: kids being kids. tent fighting. things are getting... in'tents' *bu dum tss*
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"So we will be spending more than a day there?" Undyne asked the next evening at dinner, which everyone came to for information gathering over the planned trip.

Papyrus and Toriel nodded, the latter sighing and motioning for the flyer. "The hotel doesn't allow us to stay for one night only, but for at least two. I don't want to only lounge around unless it's after some activities."

"SO LADY TORIEL AND I HAD FOUND THAT THE HOTEL HAS RECOMMENDATIONS FOR TOURISM AND THERE IS A FOREST WITH SMALL LAKES IN IT NEAR THE CITY, SO WE WILL GO THERE FOR A NIGHT AND THEN WE WILL SPEND THE TWO NIGHTS AT THE SPA."

"So it's basically a field trip," Toriel clasped her paws together, smiling warmly. "We are going camping!"

Frisk and Chara exchanged looks.

Frisk looked ecstatic while Chara looked worried.

This could go really well or go really bad.

* * *

If the beginning would be of any indication, it would be a horrible trip.

Frisk had to have a swimsuit bought for the planned swimming so Toriel and the child went to buy at the local store center to the pool department to get the suit.

But then they had realized a problem.

Frisk's scars.

As much as the scars were fading, they were still in ugly shapes and colors, the more recent scars still too bold for Frisk's liking. Chara had to hold the child from behind the entire time since Frisk felt exposed at any swimsuit tried on.

Toriel, desperate to find something that their child would be comfortable in, went to the cashier and almost begged him for a whole bodied swimsuit that reached the knees and elbows. The man looked at her strangely and simply pointed at a tucked away hanging rod that had two hanging rush-guards in bright colors.

Frisk frowned when Toriel brought them the two suits but nodded and rushed back into the dressing room, checking over their mother's findings.

One was a yellow bodysuit that had flowers all over it. It covered everything, but it made both the child and the ghost have flashbacks to Flowey… so that was a no.

The other one was lime green with white dots.

 _They're too bright…_ Frisk thought as she looked at the bright colors. _I don't want to go anymore…_

 _*Hey, who cares what color they're in?_ Chara quickly said, squeezing Frisk's hands. _*What's most important is that they cover you, no?_

After a long hesitation and a battle against frustration, Frisk gave a small nod and shimmied into the suit, grimacing at the tight feeling. Chara kept messaging their shoulders, trying to warm their link as much as possible. Frisk tried to focus on the warmth instead of the pulling fabric.

When the swimsuit was on, Frisk slowly opened their eyes and looked at the mirror, studying the bright fabric on their tan skin. They made a grimace.

_I look like a frog…_

Chara chuckled. _*Nah. You look like a green polka dotted wimpy._

_Hey!_

Chara squished Frisk's cheeks and stared at the child's reflection, meeting with the narrowed eyes. _*I don't really care about the color as long as you can go into the water with it. You are the one who has a rainbow colored house, I don't think a bright green colored swimsuit should be the deal-breaker for you._

_You really think so?_

_*Yep,_ Chara grinned and jiggled the cheeks, laughing at the protesting child. _*Change back and tell mom you're getting this one, okay?_

Frisk nodded and quickly switched clothing, rubbing self-consciously at the scars over their heart and chest, coming to scratch a bit at the discoloration on their throat.

Chara stared at them sadly.

* * *

After that was the packing up, which went much more smoothly. Frisk brought some books for Chara to read, clothes for the trip and the stay at the spa, their swimsuit and toiletries, and a sleeping bag.

Toriel added sunscreen, hats, mosquito repellent spray that Papyrus had listed along with a fifteen people tent to fit everyone in and many bottles of water and other stuff.

Asgore carried everything to the van Papyrus reluctantly rented at Alphys' and Toriel's requests.

And now they were driving the three hours ride to the forest. Papyrus was driving with Toriel sitting on the front with the map. Asgore was taking the middle row with Frisk while Undyne, Alphys and Sans bunched in the third row.

Frisk was huddled against Asgore's belly, trying to fall asleep while holding as much of their father as possible. Asgore was rubbing their back while Chara was chuckling at their koala impression attempt.

 _*You're wearing a seatbelt! You aren't going to be able to koala hold him!_ Chara laughed.

Frisk frowned. _Watch me._

 _*Determination!_ Chara shook their head but let Frisk continue their insanity.

Asgore chuckled when Frisk was huffing annoyingly and shifted closer so Frisk could simply twist in their seat and reach him.

Frisk did so happily, poking their tongue out at Chara.

 _*…I'll give it to you,_ Chara giggled and Frisk grinned, hiding their face in their father's shirt, soon growing drowsy.

The rumbling of the car and the chattering of the group ebbed into a background noise as Frisk's breathing deepened as they entered this strange limbo between awareness and sleep. Chara sensed their state and remained silent.

Frisk's eyes were half closed, the world slowing around them.

Everything seemed muted, almost surreal.

Serene.

**Hello there, Determination.**

Frisk sensed Void sit next to them, the other's presence surprisingly not breaking the serenity. But Frisk was unable to think back a reply or to move, still in that in-between state.

**Don't worry. You are naturally in this state. Your body is resting before your mind completely had shut down. I'm just here to accompany you.**

Void shifted closer and wispy cold invaded the sleepy warmth as the entity patted Frisk's hand. **Use this time to relax. I know you have many worries and insecurities, but try to ignore them. Time for relaxation is soon to be over. Use this time wisely.**

Frisk stared as Void disappeared back into the background, their eyes finally slipping closed and their mind drifted off.

Chara shuddered as an unnatural chill went throguh them, the ghost swivelling around to find the source but seeing nothing.

They frowned, not liking it.

* * *

Frisk was shaken awake and the child blinked drowsily and looked up to see that they were in their father's arms, sunlight coming from above darkening his face that was smiling down at them.

"Good morning, my flower," Asgore said heartily and Frisk blinked and rubbed their eyes, giving out a big yawn.

"Who…ere?" They managed to breathe out, throat feeling a bit clogged up after the whispered word. They grimaced and massaged their throat.

Asgore made a concerened frown and Frisk quickly gave a small smile and looked away to see where they were.

They were in a clearing, but Frisk wasn't able to concentrate on the surroundings since some troubles were happening.

Toriel and Alphys were arguing over a pile of fabric and poles, the latter holding papers with strange sketches on them. Papyrus and Undyne were shouting things and flexing over a… fireplace? And sans was sleeping as usual on the bags.

Frisk blinked and looked at their father in question. Asgore smiled sheeipshly. "Well… your mother never made a tent before and none of us knows how to make one either…"

Frisk pointed at Undyne and Papyrus. Asgore sighed. "Just asked them to make a safe fireplace."

 _*That's a terrible idea and you know it, dad…_ Chara sighed in exasperation.

Frisk agreed. They quickly wriggled out of their father's arms and jumped over a few bags while rushing to their mother.

Toriel looked away from the argument when they pulled at her sleeve. "Yes, my child?"

Frisk motioned for the papers. Alphys gave it to them and the child looked at the sketches, which appeared to be the instructions. The two women waited while they assessed the fabric, the rods, and the big pole that would be stuck in the middle.

The child took a deep breath and then looked up, eyes sparkling with determination.

Toriel and Alphys shared looks and then jumped when Frisk clapped loudly. The child motioned for their mother to give them their pen and notepad. Toriel nodded and fished the requested items out.

Frisk took the offered objects gratefully and wrote furiously on the paper.

_*Oh boy…_

'Dyne and Papy will be doing the heavy work. Dad will be the one setting the fabric with mom and Al. Sans will put the pegs.'

"So you are taking charge, my child?" Toriel smiled proudly and Frisk blushed, but nodded confidently. "Well, I don't see why not. We were just arguing over it so it's good to have a new participator."

Frisk grinned and nodded.

Chara cackled.

_*Go get them, Frisky!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fifty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.  
> Something in bold - is Void talking.


	52. Camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EVENT HAD ENDED. THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: sans. chara. undyne and papyrus. toriel. asgore... nah, he's fine. frisk, stop writing everything you think of!
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

" **hey, kiddo. need to talk to you for a moment.** " Frisk turned from Undyne and Papyrus, who were balancing the main pole, to glare at the small skeleton.

'Sans, this is a very important mission!' Frisk berated him. 'I need to make this tent!'

Sans chuckled and shrugged. " **my bad. i'll tell you this later. in the meanwhile, don't get too 'in tents' over it, 'kay?** "

Frisk's glare broke and the child giggled and nodded, immediately returning to the two besties and instructing them to set the pegs to keep the pole upright.

Chara stared at the skeleton and wondered what was happening to make him so quiet. Sans' pinpricks shrunk a bit and he turned to face the exact place the ghost was floating at.

Chara stiffened.

The pinpricks diluated back to normal and the skeleton exhaled. " **still not corporeal enough, huh, dead sass?** "

 _*Not much I can do about it…_ Chara grumbled and raised a bit of Frisk's short strands and jiggled them, hopping it would catch the skeleton's attention. It did and he nodded in understanding, walking back to where the boss monsters and Alphys were cleaning and preparing the camping site.

Chara's hand was swatted by Frisk, who sent them an annoyed complaint about being distracted. The ghost smirked and pinched the child's neck, floating away while hearing their partner sputter in annoyance and following the second group.

And so the late morning gave its way to late noon and finally the enormous tent was set and the fireplace had a camping mat placed around it, many pillows in different sizes and shapes littered around as well, making a perfect sitting place for meals.

Now that the day was becoming hotter, the group decided to hit to the lake. The clearing was pretty big and they had enough distance from the waters to the first line of trees, so the boys went first to get changed.

Papyrus rushed out seconds later with his orange shorts, running and jumping into the water, splashing around happily. Asgore, wearing his pink hawaiian shirt and brown shorts, came out a bit later with Sans, who simply took off his jacket.

Now it was for the girls to get dressed.

Frisk's mood soured a bit when they saw the bright green swimsuit but heeding Chara's words they tried to ignore it.

" **kid?** " The child jumped at the voice and turned to see Sans holding a bag in his hand, his permanent grin a bit relaxed than usual.

'Yes, Sans?' Frisk curiously asked.

The smaller skeleton shrugged and gave them the bag. " **your mother mentioned something about you hating your greens, so i decided to be useful for once.** "

Frisk's brows raised in confusion but they dug into the bag, eyes widening in shock as they fished out a sea blue rushguard with a white collar and edges that had little white bows from the collar to the elbows.

It was perfect.

Tears welled in Frisk's eyes and the child threw themselves over the startled skeleton, who nearly fell back from the bigger child hugging him tightly. Fortuantely, a little bit of blue magic helped Sans stay on his slippers and he chuckled as he patted their arm, the only thing he could reach as his arms were locked in the hug.

" **i take it that you liked it?** "

Frisk nodded furiously.

" **welp, than that's good enough for me.** "

Frisk took a deep breath and tried to breath their gratitude out loud, but only breathy muttering came out, which wasn't really clear. Sans appareciated the gesture though and hugged the child back.

 _*Well, what do you know? Sans being the uncle he is._ Chara grumbled, but smiled a bit at the happiness radiating from their partner. _*Well, nothing wrong with that, I guess…_

Soon, Frisk detached themselves from Sans and rushed to their mother, excitedly showing the boss monster their new swimsuit and pointing at Sans. The small skeleton blushed a bit at the attention and shrugged at Toriel's thankful but tired smile, strolling away to his brother, who was waving his hands from the water.

"GO INTO THE WATER ALREADY, SANS!"

" **coming right up, papy. don't get your 'shorts' in a twist.** "

"SANS!"

Chara chuckled at the pun and followed the girls into the woods.

 

* * *

Frisk squealed as Papyrus raised them and flung them into the water. Undyne, clad in a yellow bikini, roared in competitive rage and dunked the dark blue swimsuit dressed Alphys into the waters as well. The child and the yellow scaled monster swam to the surface, coughing and looking at each other and beginning to laugh, the monster adjusting their water goggles.

Toriel was sitting at the edge of the lake, her big legs swishing in the clear waters. She was wearing a full red swimsuit and a wide sunhat, her worry discoloring on her face fur a little lighter than usual.

Asgore was at the fireplace, sipping tea with one hand while stirring the chicken and sauce in the pot over the fire. Sans was chilling next to him, a glass of ketchup in his hand.

Undyne used her arms to splash a big wave at Papyrus and the tall skeleton retorted by making a big hollow bone, fill it with water and pour it over the shark monster. She roared and Frisk and Alphys dived for safety as a wave of spears appeared.

" **heh, a nice pun** ," Sans muttered to himself and drank some of the ketchup. Asgore gave a small chuckle in agreement.

Chara was lounging next to their mother, lying next to the boss monster and trying to pretend that they were part of the group as well. They couldn't change their clothing but they tried to make due with what they had.

Frisk and Alphys yelped as they were fished out of the water by their respective energetic comrade and landed on their shoulders. Alphys and Frisk exchanged worried looks, clutching onto their carrier's heads. Undyne and Papyrus cheered.

"WE'RE HAVING A TEAM FIGHT!"

_Wait what?_

_*Have fun~_

_Chara! Save me!_

_*Nah._

_Chara!_

Chara laughed as Frisk and Alphys held on for dear life, the latter screaming their head off while the two besties ran inside the water, trying to push the passenger to the water. Frisk screamed themselves, only for their soft screams to get lost in the chaos.

Toriel kicked her feet and sent a big wave of water at the four, causing Undyne and Papyrus to freeze and look at the former queen, who was smiling… but not in a pleasant way.

The two gulped.

"You two… I know you want to have fun, but I would like my child to be well when they come out," Toriel said kindly, her eye twitching.

Undyne and Papyrus quickly placed Frisk and Alphys on the shore gently, the two passengers sighing in relief and collapsing to the ground.

"Thank you."

Never cross an angry mother.

 

* * *

After another hour, Asgore called for everyone to eat. Alphys and Frisk looked up from their position on the ground that they hadn't left in the past hour, cheering in fatigue. Undyne and Papyrus joined the cheer and ran out of the water like little kids towards the food. Chara nudged Frisk's shoulder to get the child to get up.

Frisk groaned and slowly stood up, helping the heavier monster to get up, supporting each other towards the food.

Toriel chuckled as she rose from her spot and joined the group.

Everyone settled around the fireplace, the weather warm enough so it won't be freezing during the night or now since the sun was setting pretty quickly. Toriel distribued big fuzzy towels around so no one would stay wet.

Frisk snuggled to the towel, sighing happily as the high from the day ebbed and left them a bit tired. They accepted the dish filled with chicken and veggies from their father and dug into the food happily, their rumbling stomach agreeing.

The chattering from the excitable duo and the collected former king filled the now serene clearing. Sans gave a few puns here and there but prefered to lay back and enjoy the quiet while Toriel played with Frisk's hair. Alphys ate the food in a daze, snuggled under the same towel with Undyne, who was laughing with Papyrus over sushi rolls and canibalism.

"For the last time, Papyrus, even fish above eat fish!" Undyne roared. "I'm allowed my sushi, right punk!?"

Frisk startled and looked up with wide eyes, a breathy 'huh?' leaving their lips.

Undyne eyed them and jumped to her feet, not noticing Alphys flailing and being saved from falling over by Sans' blue magic. "NNNGGHAAA! PUNK, I'LL SHOW YOU!"

_Wait, what?_

_*…Run._

Frisk scrambled to their feet and ran away when Undyne gave chase. Papyrus cheered and joined the chase, calling for his brother to help them catch the human.

"SANS! GET UP! WE NEE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!"

" **…okay.** "

Sans raised his hand just as Frisk was about to pass by him. Frisk looked at him and raised their hand as well.

SMACK

"SANS! NOT A HIGH FIVE! CATCH!"

" **okay.** "

SMACK

"SANS!"

" **sorry, paps. the kid is too fast for me.** "

Chara was hollering with laughter while Frisk laughed as well, hiding behind their mother and poking their tongue at Papyrus and Undyne, who screeched to a halt under Toriel's harsh glare.

"What did I say about endangering my child? And especially around the bonefire."

" **eyyy~** "

Toriel fought down a smile at her accidental pun, keeping her gaze piercing enough to make the two calm down.

Asgore chuckled and set up a bit pot of hot cocoa, the rich smell soon enveloping the group. Frisk opened their senses for Chara to smell the chocolate and the ghost melted happily over their back, the child huddled in Toriel's arms with the ghost splayed over their back, chin on the dark hair. Chara blinked groggily and yawned, the weariness returning.

Frisk raised a brow at the ghost's tiredness but simply shrugged and acccepted gladly the mug, then smirked and extended a hand to Asgore, who chuckled and put a small container in their outstretched palm.

 _*What is that?_ Chara asked in curiosity. Frisk cackled as they popped open the lid and begun to pour the cream into the dark cocoa.

Chara gasped in horror as Frisk sipped from the mug. _*Why!? you ruined it!_

Frisk grinned and shook their head. _It's good like that._

_*WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT VAMILLA IN CHOCOLATE?_

_Because._

Chara mourned the taste of chocolate being mixed with the vanilla. _*My chocolate… you evil brat!_

Frisk chuckled and drunk from their mug s'mug'ly.

Chara bristled at the pun.

 

* * *

Frisk was beaming by the end of the drink, their being glowing with happiness and excitement. The group noticed the child's extraordinary mood and smiled at each other, happy to make their little human so happy.

Seems like that the field trip was a success.

Sans, sitting next to Toriel and Frisk, gave a big grin, which waned a bit when his eyesockets stared at where a teenager ghost with auburn hair and green yellow striped sweater was begging Frisk for something, his pinpricks shrinking.

Chara?

" **dead sass?** "

Chara's head shot up at their nickname and locked eyes with the skeleton, their glowing red pupils shrinking when they noticed the stare. Frisk startled out of their blissed happiness at the silence and Chara popped out of sight.

Frisk tilted their head at Sans in question but he was staring at where Chara was floating at, only snapping out of it when the child wriggled out of their mother's arms far enough to reach out and tug at his shirt.

He took a moment to collect himself before he stood up and offered his hand to the confused child. " **may i steal you for a moment, kid?** "

Frisk raised a brow but nodded at their mother's agreement, taking their pen and notepad and the, and placing their hand in Sans'.

They immediately teleported to a different clearing in the forest. A much smaller one with no lake, just rocks and trees, which gave a slightly ethereal look to the clearing.

Frisk looked around in awe, but quickly shook themselves and turned to Sans, raising their notepad.

'What is it, dunkle Sans?'

Sans grinned at being called 'dunkle' and wished that he had remembered to put his jacket back on so he could put his hands in his pockets. Instead he just folded them.

" **your 'soul-mate' was visible for a few moments.** "

Frisk gaped at him before snapping to their left, seeming a bit ridiculous to anyone oblivious of the situation. But Sans managed to translate the child's expression as listening.

Probably the ghost confirming what he had said.

Frisk turned back to him and he shrugged. " **told you.** "

Slanted eyes widened in glee and Frisk grinned, starting to cheer. 'That means that my DT is high enough!'

" **dt high enough?** " Sans interrupted the happy dance. Frisk nodded, vibrating excitedly as they scribbled something quickly. But before they could show him the writing, their left hand was snatched up and the child turned to their left with a confused look that slowly turned to horrifed, their expression paling.

Sans raised a brow and at the child's distraction plucked the notepad, noticing how the child was beginning to tremble.

What the hell…

'Yeah! Chara can only be corporeal if I have enough Determination to give to them!'

Sans did a takeback. " **what?** "

Frisk snatched back the notepad and held it to their chest, posture defeated. He placed a skeletal hand on their shoulder. " **frisk, explain.** **does it have anything to do with that freak?** "

Frisk immediately shook their head and raised the notepad. 'No. It still didn't come back luckily.'

Sans relaxed in relief. " **so then what is it?** "

Frisk hesitated, glancing to where Chara was probably ghosting before nodding and taking a few minutes to write their answer.

Finally, though, they handed the pad to him apprehensively. The skeleton took the papers and read through them, confusion turning to incredulity and then to shock.

" **uh… let me ask something first…** " Frisk nodded anxiously. " **don't dead sass have their own determination?** "

'They do. That's what kept them existing until I came… but it's not enough to keep them alive.'

" **so if you stop… they die?** "

A nod.

" **man, that's heavy stuff… so now that your determination is going up, they are able to manifest themselves for other people as well?** "

'I guess? I mean, it was only you, Papy and Flowey... and Blooky at the beginning.'

" **so the weed is on it as well. should have figured…** "

Frisk winched and rubbed their ear and he chuckled. Chara probably wasn't very happy with the nickname.

" **he's still a brat, dead sass.** "

Frisk giggled, patting the air. It was so bizarre, interacting with the air while he knows for sure that a teenager looking ghost was there…

And that ghost was leaching off of Frisk for survival… was it really any better than the freak? It means that many incidents with low determination as the cause could have been avoided if it wasn't for Chara…

" **last question then… did the… connection cause anything negative on frisk?** "

Frisk tensed.

So it did.

Figures.

" **what did it do?** "

Frisk squirmed, obviously not wanting to answer. But something nudged them and Sans could almost feel the sadness and guilt coming in waves from the empty space. What could it have done already? Other than the manifestation of the freak?

'It caused my scars.'

Scratch that, that was worse.

" **excuse me?** "

'It's not Chara's fault!' Frisk immediately wrote, looking frantic. 'They didn't know it would happen and the link formed when I fell so none of us were aware that my SOUL had even done that! We learned about that only recently.'

Sans' eyesockets narrowed a bit but he tried to keep his neutral façade on. " **explain.** "

Frisk nervously scribbled their words. 'My determination is what keeps bringing me back and is also used to repair my body from what killed it… but because I was low on it and I was also keeping Chara alive… I didn't have enough to heal completely, so the scars stayed behind…'

Sans would have gritted his teeth if they weren't glued together. So Chara was the one to blame for the scars…

Frisk's left hand was snatched and was forced to write. Frisk tilted their head to read the words and frowned, but didn't say a word as they showed what Chara had written to Sans.

'They wouldn't have happened in the first place if no one would have tried to kill us in the first place! Frisk's determination was high enough in the beginning and would have stayed like that if it wasn't for you guys!'

It pierced Sans' SOUL and he sighed, knowing that Chara was right. He nodded to the worried child. " **it's okay, kiddo. i don't blame your soul-mate. and dead sass _is_ right. it was our fault.** "

Frisk relaxed and gave a small smile. 'So… is that all?'

Sans pondered a bit before nodding and shrugging. " **sure. got nothing else to 'note' about.** "

'Chara says that it was awful.'

" **i know.** " He winked and the child laughed. He grinned and extended his fingers to them. " **ready to go back to camp?** "

Frisk hesitated a bit befire grinning widely and nodding, grabbing his hand.

Welp, that went a bit better than he expected…

Still, he'll have to keep an eyesocket on dead sass a bit more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, sans? you weren't supposed to notice my pun!  
> And this marks the end of the fifty-second installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	53. I Trusted You!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't reply to comments and i'm really sorry for that. but I promise that I read them all and I love them all! thank you for the support and the reactions ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said that happy times are over? welp, now is the start of the bad times XD enjoy~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: flashbacks, pushy parents, blood, panicked thoughts, shattered trust.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.
> 
> the song lyrics are from a Hebrew old camp song that nowadays we only sing the several first lines from XD

Frisk and Sans returned to the campsite and right into an intense debate.

"And I'm telling you that stuff like that don't happen! Have you seen Blooky? The guy can barely scare himself!"

"U-Undyne, Napstablook isn't an example."

"So you want to try angry cousin? He was just angry, not scary! NNGGHHAAA! Ghosts aren't scary!"

Frisk and Chara shared glances and held back sniggering. If only the monsters had known about Chara or any human myth involving human ghosts.

" **so what are we 'spook'ing about?** " Sans asked, sprawling over a big pillow next to his brother, grinning at the glare he received from said skeleton.

"SANS, WE ARE DISCUSSING THE HUMAN CAMPING TRADITION OF TELLING 'GHOST STORIES'."

" **ghost stories?** "

Frisk giggled and nudged the skeleton's elbow, raising their written explanation when he looked up. 'human ghosts can be scary if they died for bad reasons.'

" **oh really?** " Sans glanced to Frisk's side and the child shook their head amusingly.

'Chara is different. They didn't bear anything malicious when they had died.'

 _*You don't know that,_ Chara retorted, eyes shadowed. _*I did die by poisoning myself, you know._

 _But you did it for love, not hatred,_ Frisk replied back, mentally sending the image of a hug since they couldn't do it in the middle of the group. _Don't be too hard on yourself, silly._

 _*Oh, hush you, wimpy,_ Chara grumbled, expression embrassed. Frisk giggled, yelping when Undyne grabbed them and gave a hearty noogie to their hair.

"Come on, punk! Tell us some of those famous ghost stories if you think you can scare the former captain of the royal guard!"

Frisk flailed, trying to swat the offending hand, already seeing their hair becoming a mess to deal with later. Fortunately, Asgore asked Undyne to let the child go and the blue scaled monster released them. frisk bolted to their father and curled in his arms, poking their tongue out at Undyne, who roared in indigation.

"W-well, how about w-we do something else?" Alphys suggested and Papyrus stood up with an exclaim.

"CAMP SONGS!"

"Camp songs?" Everyone echoed.

The tall skeleton fished out of no where a book that had a cover that had said 'Camp songs for dummies'. "YES! WE SHALL SING TO OUR HEART CONTENT!"

Toriel shared a look with Asgore and reached out for the book, flipping through its pages and raising a furry brow. "Well, it's not too terrible. Though some of them are in different languages… and until we managed to learn one…"

"WORRY NOT, LADY TORIEL!" Papyrus pointed to some words printed in the back. "WE CAN JUST PLAY THEM AND LEARN THEM!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Toriel clasped hands and smiled. Alphys took the book and brought out her phone, clicking a few buttons on it before the light turned blue and upbeat music begun to play.

_ " _ _הרוח נושבת קרירה~ רה-רה! נוסיף עוד קיסם למדורה~ רה-רה! "_

Chara stiffened, their eyes growing wide. Frisk looked at their partner in worry since the link begun to buzz with longing and shock.

_Chara?_

_*…It's been such a long time…_ Chara muttered, pulling their faded knees to their chest and rested their arms on them. _*I never thought I would hear this song ever again…_

_You know this song?_

_*…Yeah… I was with a group of kids for a night and we all sang it. Only I and someone else understood the language._

_Wow… did you have fun?_

Chara adorned a longing gaze. _*Yeah… one of the only fun nights that I had back then… never saw those kids again, but it was a good memory…_

Frisk gave a warm smile and swayed side to side along with the music and clapping. _I'm happy to hear that._

 _*Yeah…_ Chara smiled softly and begun to clap as well, singing along to the second house, their voice cracking a bit with emotion, but the ghost sang happily the words.

_ " _ _סובב לו, סובב לו, סובב לו הפינג'ן~ "_

Frisk beamed even though they never understood the words.

* * *

 

Everyone were huddled around the dying fire, nodding off. Alphys and Undyne were hugging each other in a very impossible way, limbs tangled horribly. Papyrus was staring at the stars, trying to fight the upcoming sleep while Sans snoozed over his brother's ribs. Frisk yawned, staring woozily at the crackling embers, the fire trapped in the ashes flickering in a hypnotizing dance.

"I think that we should get them to sleep in the tent," Toriel chuckled and Frisk was gently placed on the pillow the boss monster sat before, the warmth wrapping the small body swallowed by the pillow.

Frisk watched as the two boss monsters deposited the four monsters into the tent in quiet strides.

 _*They're like ninjas~_ Chara teased and Frisk giggled, feeling sleep creep close.

Soon the footsteps returned.

"My child," Toriel knelt by the pillow once the three of them were alone by the fire and patted their cheek. "I need you to stay up."

Frisk blinked in confusion, sleep becoming too powerful to push back. But through sheer determination, they sat up and rubbed the sleep away from their eyes.

 _*…I have a bad feeling…_ Chara muttered, hovering a bit protectively over Frisk.

 _It's mom and dad, Chara. They don't want to hurt me…_ Frisk yawned while scolding their partner. They retrieved their notepad and pen and scribbled a 'what's wrong?'

Toriel smiled and picked them up, sitting on the pillow and letting Frisk sit on her lap, their back to her. Frisk inclined their head back in curiosity. Their mother brushed her paw over their cheek.

"I know this is kind of sudden. But… I feel that it's the perfect time to ask those things."

Now Frisk knew what Chara meant by the bad feeling.

_*Told you._

The child looked down at their father, seeing the former king sit close and watching them with a grim look.

They raised the pad with the question again, dread settling into their bones.

Toriel sighed. "I want to ask about your… powers."

'Powers?' Frisk bit their lip. That was a strange topic.

"Yes, my child. Or more specefically, your loads."

The child tensed.

Toriel patted their cheek, her worry evident. "I need you to answer some questions, okay? So I could be more informed. So I could protect you better."

Frisk hesitated but then nodded unhappily.

Toriel relaxed "Thank you, my child…"

Asgore took from here. "Tori told me that she had noticed times that it was as if you knew certain events had happened. Did they happen because of a load?"

Frisk nodded.

"…What are the conditions for a load?" He asked breathlessly, the three of them already knowing one of the terms – death.

Frisk's hand shook as they wrote their answer. 'If I die. If I SAVE and something happened. I can will a LOAD.'

Toriel released a relieved exhale. "That's good. That's really good… how many times did you load since the barrier broke?"

Frisk raised six fingers.

"And out of them… how many…" Toriel couldn't finish but it was clear what she wanted to ask.

Frisk raised two and one with their other hand, giving a small shake of the head when their mother frowned.

'I died twice… dad died once.'

Toriel gasped and Asgore clutched his chest, eyes wide. "That attempt at the embassy…"

Frisk nodded, body beginning to tremble.

**__Dad! Dad!_ **

**A pile of dust with a quivering upside-down white heart that shattered moments later.**

**Chara's screams. Their own mangled screams.**

**Arms around them, trying to hold them back.**

**No… no. no. no. no. no. no.**

**_DAD!__ **

"Frisk, I'm alive." Their father's voice snapped them out of their memory. Shaken, realizing that they have been crying. They jumped at the big monster, clutching to his shirt and burying their face in the plump belly. Asgore's paw rubbed their back, holding them tightly.

"I'm alive, my flower. You saved me. I'm sorry that we're making you relieve those memories, but we must know. Please tell us so we could protect you better."

 _*Stop it!_ Chara cried out, red pupils blown out in rage. _*Why are you pushing Frisk like that? Why now? We were having such a great time and you ruined it!_

"Please, my child…"

Frisk shook, eyes screwed shut. They didn't want to relieve their deaths. They didn't want to relieve their first murder. They didn't want to relieve the freak forcing them to remember what they had done. Their descent to insanity.

They didn't want to return to that Frisk.

They wanted to be better. To forget. To open a new page.

"Frisk?"

" _shut up!_ " It was squeaky, it cracked, and it had burned their throat, but Frisk just yelled those words, pushing themsleves from Asgore and taking off, running into the woods while ignoring the calls after them.

Chara tried to say something, but Frisk barely heard their partner, their bare feet pounding on the grass and in their ears. The need to get away pushing their legs to run faster.

Suddenly they stumbled over a rock and stumbled, giving out a cry when a sharp sting slashed their foot. They curled on the squashed grass and held their cut foot, tears finally dropping from their eyes in a stream similar to the blood streaming from the cut.

 _*Frisk…_ Chara sat next to the sobbing child, wanting to embrace them but too scared of making Frisk more upset. The small form was shaking furiously, the cold from the grass freezing their feet and their body.

The ghost immediately embraced the child, trying to warm them up.

Frisk grabbed Chara's shirt and cried into it, their small shoulders shaking.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this!_

_*Shh… it's okay. They were just being pushy in a way they shouldn't be at all,_ Chara shot a furious glare to the ground, not wanting to flood the link with their rage. They kept their voice calm as they continued. _*You're not going insane. The freak isn't back. You're safe. Just some bad memories… that's all…_

Frisk made a small noise before wrapping their arms and legs around Chara, shivering from the cold night air.

 _*You're not a koala for goodness' sake…_ Chara huffed a chuckle but picked the child up and floated to a thick tree bark covered with leaves, hoping that it would trap some warmth for Frisk since their partner wasn't ready yet to go back.

And they weren't either. They were so disappointed in their parents. After coming this far and yet the two boss monsters forget that Frisk was easy to trigger and yet they used the time when Frisk would be too tired to protest to bombard them with questions.

And Chara thought that they could trust their family again…

Frisk sniffled and snuggled closer, wet eyelashes brushing against their neck, but Chara could barely feel it so it didn't bother them.

Frisk whimpered and Chara looked down to see that the cut was still open. Not good…

_*We should head back…_

Frisk immediately shook their head.

_*We need to heal your feet. It looks pretty bad._

_I don't want to go back. I don't want to remember!_ Frisk's breathing was labored and the child's side of link was buzzing with anxiety and fear, flashes threatening to wash over them.

Chara held the child tighter. _*You don't have to. Remember today. Remember Dr. Nice. remember that brat Gila and her mother. Remember Mk and Blooky. Remember how Papyrus went far and beyond to give us this trip._

_*We're not like what we used to be back then. We're stronger, more stable. We have so many people behind us._

_*You're so strong now, wimpy. I managed to talk to my brother. I managed to be seen by Sans and Papyrus. You told Sans about everything that had happened and he agreed to help us. You got back your voice! Ben even told us he would come sometimes to Noam's sessions to teach you sign language._

Frisk listened how Chara rambled uncharacterstically, slowly calming down the longer the ghost talked and the more confident the words became.

Soon, Chara trailed off, pink cheeks reddening as they had realized that they had rambled. _*Sorry…_

 _No…_ Frisk thought softly, body slack with fatigue managing to hold on. _Thank you… I forget the current me for a moment there…I was too scared of returning to the Frisk that was bedridden for so long. That freaked out over everything… that went insane and had hurt people… I like the current me…_

 _*Well, it happens that I prefer the current you as well,_ Chara rolled their eyes and leaned at the bark as much as they could, giving Frisk a leeway to relax. _*Go to sleep, wimpy. When you feel like it I'll bring you back, okay?_

 _Okay…_ Despite the biting cold and the burning foot, Frisk closed their eyes and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fifty-third installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	54. How Dare You!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said that happy times are over? welp, now is the start of the bad times XD enjoy~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: pun (just one. give sans a break. he's not happy). arguments. mistrust.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Sans was shaken awake mid-snore by a gloved hand and a loud whisper. He yawned and sleepily opened his eyesockets, realizing that his brother was the one shaking him awake.

" **what is it, bro?** " He asked and rubbed his eyes.

"IT APPEARS THAT THE ROYAL FAMILY IS HAVING A FIGHT. FRISK IS SCARED." Papyrus whispered.

Sans sat straight up, all thoughts of sleep flying out of the window. He teleported to the edge of the huge tent just as a small, cracked voice screamed 'shut up' and loud footsteps became distant.

Frisk had run away from the campsite.

His eyesockets grew wide and he rushed out of the tent, finding the culprits of the child's escape frantically beginning to run after the child.

He raised his hand and a row of blue bones appeared before the dreemurrs. Toriel and Asgore screeched to a halt and swiveled to him, the former's eyes narrowed and her snout pulled back in a snarl.

"What is the meaning of it, Sans?"

" **what is the meaning of frisk running?** " He shot back, walking closer to them with his right eyesocket closed and his left eyesocket open wide. He was serious.

Toriel's breath hitched and she growled. "None of your business. I need to go after them. you're stopping me!"

Papyrus rushed out as well, his hands spread wide. "NO FIGHTING. PLEASE EXPLAIN TO SANS WHAT HAD HAPPENED. I AM CURIOUS AS WELL SINCE FRISK LOOKED SCARED, WHICH WAS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT THIS FIELD TRIP WAS SUPPOSED TO BE."

Asgore's expression turned grim and he sighed, placing a big paw on the blistering boss monster. Toriel turned to him crossly, deflating when a tear fell from his eye.

"Asgore?"

"We made a terrible mistake, Tori," He said, turning to Sans. "We mostly decided on this extra night because we wanted Frisk to be content enough to be faced with our questions… it appears that we were wrong."

Sans' body tensed. " **what questions?** "

The two looked at Papyrus in concern before Toriel spoke. "About the loads."

" **you know about them already.** "

"About the deaths."

" **…** "

"The specifics."

The light in the open socket vanished. Sans' face darkened and he snarled. " **you did _what?_** "

"Frisk told you?!" There was shock and anger in the boss monster's voice.

" **i guessed from their expressions,** " Sans replied and came closer, the bones surrounding the couple, more as a statement than a real threat. " **and now you're going to stay here while i try and lower the damage you have made.** "

Before anyone could say anything, he teleported away into the woods.

" **please be safe, kid…** " He frantically prayed as he appeared somewhere and saw the crushed grass.

* * *

Nothing.

The tracks led to a broken stone, where streaks of smeared blood begun from. He figured that Frisk tripped and cut something. But that was all.

No tracks anywhere…

Unless they somehow burrowed into the ground or flew to the tops of the trees…

Chara.

If the ghost was able to lift Frisk, it might be possible.

He summoned a skull and shot it up, hoping that it would find something.

He still looked up to the leaves covering the sky, unfortunately too dense to let anything show beyond them.

Suddenly a drop fell and splashed onto his foreskull. He jolted and brought up his fingers to wipe the drop away, only to freeze when he met with red smeared over his digits. He brought his fingers to his nose hole and sniffed. Metallic stench.

Blood?

Frisk was there. And injured badly.

Filled with bone-deep dread, he called the skull back and hopped onto it, floating swiftly up, bracing himself as he passed the leaves and popped at between branches, pinpricks shrinking when he spotted magneta stripes.

Frisk was hovering over the branch, which meant that Chara was holding them, their bare right foot donning a deep gash, the source of the dripping blood.

Frisk's body was pulled back and Sans exhaled, trying to calm down his buzzing body. Chara probably wasn't happy to see him.

" **don't worry, chara. i only came 'cuz i got woken up by paps.** "

Frisk was pulled further back. Sans settled on his summoned skull and looked pointedly at the injury. " **i need to get frisk to someone who could heal them.** "

Some of Frisk's hair was lifted and pointed at him. He grinned shakily, still shaky from the panic coursing in his bones, not wanting to show the ghost anything other than his usual manner. " **you're talking to lazy sans, dead sass.** "

The hair bunched together. Chara wasn't happy. Okay, so calm wasn't working. He let his calm mask slip off and he sighed, floating closer. Frisk was being pulled into a ball, the invisible ghost probably trying to get the child as far from him as possible.

" **relax, chara, i'm here to help.** "

No budging for a long moment before Frisk was sightly released, letting Sans float next to the foot. His bony digits picked the injured foot, his eyesockets narrowing. It was really deep and still oozing blood. Too dangerous to leave alone.

He concentrated and green glow begun to emit from his digits. Frisk whimpered and tried to wrench their foot away but he held it strongly. He felt a hand trying to swat at him. " **chara, let me heal it. it can get really bad if i don't treat it now.** "

The swatting stopped.

" **thank you.** "

A single swat. But he was then left alone until he managed to stop the bleeding. That was all his magic could do. Physical injuries were less to react to magical healing, but with his weak ability it reacted even less.

" **alright. i managed to cauterize the wound. but it could open at any given moments. we need to get frisk to a proper healer.** "

As expected, Chara immediately pulled Frisk back and the small body was lifted, as if Chara was trying to float away, only to crash down a moment later. A moment of silence. And then the same thing happened.

That's weird. It was clear that Chara could lift Frisk up before if he had found the two high up here, so why couldn't they now?

It was almost ironic how quickly he had realized it.

Frisk's was low on determination.

" **check frisk's dt levels.** " He commanded.

He couldn't tell if Chara heeded his words but by how the body was beginning to shake he could tell.

" **wake them up. get their determination back.** "

* * *

 _*Frisk?_ Chara patted Frisk's cheek in panic, the proof that for some reason, sleeping right now was slowly depleting Frisk's determination.

Were they having nightmares? They couldn't check since then they wouldn't be able to hold the smaller body upfloat. They reached past the link and got only weariness and sadness with a pinch of fear.

Frisk was so tired of everything…

 _*Oh, Frisk…_ They felt tears welling in their eyes as they held the child closer, wishing that they could have done something to stop their parents. To stop this madness that was looking to harm their partner. Their only means for living. Literally.

 _*Frisk. Please don't give up. I need you to stay determined. Please don't go back to the Frisk you used to be…_ Chara's muttering became a mantra-like prayer, burying their face in their partner's crook, trying to get their voice to the unresponsive child.

 _*Please… Frisk, **please!**_ Chara begun to shake as tears shook their body. They were so exhausted, so mentally overwrought and so emotionally done.

They just wanted to live peacefully.

They didn't notice arms coming up to circle their shoulders until warm lips pressed against their hair. Red pupiled wet eyes snapped open and widened in shock. Chara turned to look at Frisk, who was crying as well but was giving a small forced smile.

 _I'm sorry, Chara. I'm so sorry. I made everything such a mess and you have been hurt so badly by everything…_ Frisk held the ghost's head and rubbed their back, murmuring soothing words into their hair. Chara's eyes watered and the ghost clutched onto the child as the stress overwhelmed them and came out in loud sobs.

Frisk's sobs soon joined and once more the two were holding one another, trying to keep each other from breaking completely.

This was too much. Just… too much all at once…

They just needed a moment.

Soon, the specter felt Frisk being picked up along with them and being placed on something floating that buzzed with magic. Then they slowly desceneded from the branch, passing through the leaves and then landing softly in the middle of a leaf-rain that was caused by their passage.

" **we probably should 'leaf' right now.** " Sans's tone was strained. Frisk raised their head to look at Sans, confusion buzzing through the link.

 _*He came while you were passed out. Stopped the bleeding._ Chara explained shortly and Frisk 'oh'ed and gave a crooked smile to their uncle.

Sans came to sit next to the two of them, extending a skeletal hand to Frisk. " **i'm sorry i wasn't there to stop your parents. i didn't know that they were planning on doing this. papyrus never organized this trip for this purpose.** "

Frisk's breath hitched when the memory of their parents surrounding them flashed through the link. They gave a small shake of the head and grabbed the hand. Chara turned to give Sans a small considering look before deciding to shift so that Frisk was between them and Sans. That way Frisk could be most comfortable.

Sans grinned at them and a little animal skull popped into existence, nuzzling Frisk's cheek. The child giggled wetly and released Sans in favor of hugging the skull.

 _*For an inanimate skull, it's pretty cute…_ Chara chuckled faintly, feeling the buzzing magic from their place. frisk grinned back and patted the skull, the determination slowly growing back.

Chara relaxed.

Frisk just needed to be reminded of the better parts of their lives. All this emotional turmoil was too taxing on both of them.

Chara sighed as they looked at the strained grin Sans was sporting, knowing that he was thinking that same thing that they did.

Toriel and Asgore were going to work really hard to regain back Chara's and Sans' trust.

The trip to the spa was going to be really awkward now…

Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I ever say how much I hate writing from sans' pov? because I do ;-;  
> And this marks the end of the fifty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	55. The Battle of Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am in a writer's block again, so an iffy chapter again. but at least next chapter we are finally going to the spa! woohoo!  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.  
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^  
> thank you for the reviews ^^  
> warning: pun (just one. not from sans shockingly), fighting, loud voices.  
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Undyne and Alphys had woken up by the time the trio came back, the former shouting at the distressed Papyrus to explain what was going on while the latter stared at the cornered duo.

" **get away from my brother,** " Sans said sharply to Undyne, who swirled to face him with a glare that withered when she saw the shaking child piggybagging on the skeleton's back, the injury blatantly showing.

"Punk? What happened to your foot?" Undyne swiftly rushed to kneel before Sans, hands cupping the injured foot. Frisk flinched and Undyne's webbed hands glowed green, the injury slowly closing until it was a mere scratch.

"Sorry punk, physical injuries are harder to heal," Undyne apologized and then glared at Sans, "What did you do to them, lazybutt?"

Sans rolled his pinpricks and walked towards the tent, ignoring the wide eyed royal duo, " **they tripped over a rock. i stopped the bleeding.** "

Black eyes in yellow sclera stared at him in disbelief but the blue scaled monster rose onto her feet and with few long strides stood once more before Sans, her hands folded and chest puffed out in annoyance. "I'll put the punk to bed while you deal with whatever you need to deal with, capice?"

The skeleton turned to Frisk, who smiled, and nodded. Frisk slowly sled down from his back and squeaked when the blue scaled monster picked them up, hugging the child to her front as the two disappeared into the tent.

Alphys looked at the tent wistfully, but then shook her head and turned to Sans. "Are we going to discuss what had happened while Undyne and I slept? It has been barely two hours since."

Sans shrugged and stuck his thumb at Toriel and Asgore. " **i don't know, how 'bout asking them?** " His left eyes flashed for a moment as he regarded them. " **got woken up to the kid screaming and running off. nice t'hear their voice again, by the way.** "

"LADY TORIEL? KING ASGORE?" Papyrus asked the two boss monsters, approaching them with his gloved hands clasped, eyes almost pleading. "I KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED FOR FRISK, BUT WHY DID YOU ASK THEM ON THE TRIP? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A RELAXING TRIP, NOT ONE TO START FIGHTING AT."

"…I mainly arranged the camping because Dr. Nil had talked to us about the best to approach Frisk would be after they had a big activity. We thought that the camping would help Frisk to open up to us."

"OPEN UP ABOUT WHAT? YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT DEATHS OF SOMETHING AND WHILE I DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT HAS GOT TO DO WITH FRISK, I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. **"**

" **bro…** " Sans didn't want to open this can of worms in the middle of the camping trip, but he knew that Papyrus would not be satisfied with a half-assed answer now that he has an inkling of what is happening. The skeleton sighed. " **kid is—** "

"Their Determination has got something to do with it, right?" Alphys interrupted, silencing the others. The yellow lizard monster fidgeted, playing with her hands and fixing her glasses, "While I ch-checked their SOUL all those months ago, be-before Frisk… well, ran out of the machine, I no-noticed right away their levels of DT. It's was higher than usual… Notbymuch! …B-but still higher."

Well, Alphys would be in for a surprise if she would check Frisk's levels now, Sans thought amusingly. " **what are you getting at?** "

"I-I would hope th-that you would explain," Alphys stared at the skeleton with a strange ntensity, "Y-you know something we d-don't and it-it has some-something to do with that."

"... **it's the kid's decision.** "

"BROTHER. I DON'T THINK ASKING FRISK WOULD BE A SMART IDEA," Papyrus placed his hand on Sans' shoulder, having to bend to do so. "I THINK IT'S TIME TO CLEAR THINGS UP IF WE WANT TO HELP FRISK HEAL."

Sans looked at his brother and the scientist, then turned to the boss monsters still trapped and sighed, snapping his fingers and the circle of blue bones vaporized.

But a new row of blue bones appeared in front of the tent the moment the two parents seemed to make a move towards the tent.

" **don't you dare try to apologize to them now,** " He growled at the two. " **sit down. you are the ones explaining.** "

Toriel and Asgore stiffened.

Good.

Make them feel a bit of what they had put the kid through.

* * *

"Hey punk, it's okay," Undyne didn't know how to comfort the small form trembling in her arms. The blue scaled monster sat over her sleeping bag, cradling the small human much gentler than preferred, too scared to harm the tiny body after what she had witnessed.

She and Alphys woke up to the feeling of magic flaring outside the tent and rushed outside to find Papyrus standing worryingly next to bones circling Toriel and Asgore. Thinking that Papyrus pulled a rebellion, she proceeded to scream at him to put the bones down and explain to her what was going on, only to discover that it was Sans' doing and that the human had ran away.

She didn't like that fact that the crazily fun day had turned into… well, this. The punk was laughing so hard over the water fights between her and Papyrus and to see them now like that… shaking like a leaf…

It was a sobering moment.

Undyne sighed and lied down, holding the child close and simply staring at the entrance to the tent, her body screaming at her to run out and demand answers, but as the former captain, she knew there were times she had to stay and take care of those needed protection.

This was one of those moments.

"How are you holding up, punk?" She looked down at her charge, grinning wildly when Frisk looked up and gave a small tired smile. "Don't worry, I will protect you from everyone who wants to ruin your fun!"

The punk blinked and then snuggled to her, raising their arms to circle her neck, burying their face in her crook. She patted their back.

"I don't care about what had happened as long as it's not needed to protect you. We all had our share of problems," Undyne continued. "Hell, I met Alphys when she had her own share of troubles – thanks again for helping her with that, by the way – so I know she had some for sure!"

Frisk hummed in question.

Undyne shrugged sheepishly, grinning toothily. "Well, just saying, y'know."

The punk snorted.

"How about sleeping for now, alright punk?" Undyne pulled the covers over them, pumping a fist up. "Got a big day at the spa tomorrow and we need to be in top shape if we want to beat Papyrus in relaxation!"

Frisk snorted again but relaxed, soft snores soon echoing in the tent.

Undyne waited for a little more while before dropping her grin and sighing, straining her fins to pick up at the conversation outside.

It was unnervingly silent.

She wanted to check on them, but was unable to move from her position because of her charge lying in her arms.

Hopefully Alphys would tell her…

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Papyrus exclaimed, eye-sockets comically wide and permanent grin open wide in a not so comically way. His gloved hands hovering in the air, unsure of where to go.

Sans shrugged. " **killed them. like the responsible rulers that they are.** "

"You haven't been protecting my child and you accuse me?" Toriel glared at him. "You promised me that you would look out for them and yet they had died so many times!"

" **not something i'm proud of. but at least i didn't grill them to death or skewer them on a trident like some piece of meat,** " Sans retorted **.**

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" Papyrus snapped, hands spread. The group got shocked into silence at his outburst. The tall skeleton looked at his brother and the two boss monsters. "I STILL HAVE TROUBLE REALIZING THAT FRISK CAN TURN BACK TIME, BUT THIS IS NOT THE ISSUE! THE ISSUE IS THE FIGHTING! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CAMPING TRIP, NOT A GUILTING TRIP!"

" **ayyy.** "

"NOT THE TIME, SANS!"

" **well, so what do you suggest?** " Sans strode to his taller brother, glaring at the two boss monsters. " **we wouldn't have been in this mess if those two have learned to not push.** "

"Sans, I think you're too harsh in your words," Asgore spoke, eyes sad but hard. "Toriel and I know that we had made a mistake. A grave mistake. We thought Frisk was ready when they weren't. But do not act as if we are the villains."

"HE'S RIGHT, BROTHER. WHATEVER HAPPENED IN THE PAST CANNOT BE CHANGED AND THEY'RE FRISK'S DAD AND MOM. I THINK IT'S UP TO FRISK TO FORGIVE THEM OR NOT!"

" **so what? act as if this had never happened?** " Sans said bitterly.

"WELL, PERHAPS."

Sans did a take back. " **huh?** "

"IF FRISK DECIDES TO FORGIVE THEM. IF NOT, THEN YOU CAN NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS."

"I-I think it-it's a good idea as-as well, Sans," Alphys said. Sans glared at her and she squeaked, but soon the glare weakened and Sans slumped, giving an amused huff and shrugged at his brother, who looked at him expectantly.

" **you got me, bro. can't stay mad for so long anyways. too much work for me."**

"WOOHOO!" Papyrus cheered and scooped up Sans. "THANK YOU, BROTHER!"

"Thank you, Sans," Toriel exhaled and relaxed. The flung around skeleton resisted giving her a glare but simply waited until his brother let him down to dismiss the bones, making new ones to make a small message before dismissing them too.

'Don't push.'

The message was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I ever say how much I hate writing from sans' pov? because I do ;-; and now undyne is on the list ;-;-;  
> crappy ending since I had n idea how to continue it.  
> And this marks the end of the fifty-fifth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	56. A Trip To Relaxation... Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one of the reviews at ff said that the chapters lately feel like a 1/3 of the scene... and I agree, I literally just write until I reach the minimum of words I set for a chapter and just post it. I should start actually sitting down and finish scenes even if it takes longer. which is why I took a week off to reset my head and actually write something decent. so now here is a 3k+ chapter that has all the spa stay in it. it's a bit scattered since i'm still dealing with the writer's block, but I got you a surprise at the end to thank you for your patience. hope you enjoy it and forgive my mistakes and bad writing.
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: awkwardness, lots of awkwardness. and tension. and ouch. and... something *smirk*
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk was placed between Undyne and Alphys and Sans was seated next to Asgore on the ride back to town.

The taking down of the camp had been done while Frisk had been sleeping, to let them rest from the whole ordeal. It took a bit of time, was clumsier than expected and more awkward than fun, but finally the camp was folded and placed in the van and the group shuffled into it as well.

Papyrus started the engine and they were off.

The sleeping child awoke to the movement of the van, confused as to where they were. Alphys hurriedly assured them that they were safe in the van driving towards the spa hotel.

Frisk blinked sleepily at the lizard monster and then nodded and curled in her arms, resting their head on her shoulder and falling back asleep. Alphys got flustered at that, but Undyne simply grinned widely and patted the scaly head and told Alphys to hold tight.

For the short ride, Alphys did just that. She held tight to the human child, patting the short hair and feeling the steady heartbeat vibrating through the bigger body that was slightly out of place in her short chubby arms.

Chara floated by the two, accompanying the free space between Frisk and Undyne, mulling sadly over the changing of allies.

Before today, Undyne was at the bottom of people that they had trusted, seeing how she had killed Frisk so brutally, at times even catching them off-guard while they were hiding or resting, and so many times – second only to Asgore. In truth, Chara despised Undyne the most while Frisk was scared of her the most.

But now? After seeing how gentle Undyne was with Frisk and how she didn't push for answers, only tried to give Frisk the safety that they needed. The fish monster had never even tried to ask about their past.

And now their parents had betrayed them… so Undyne was pushed up the scale of trust…

Chara didn't know how to feel about that…

Asriel had a point. Why did they even try to stay with their killers? It just doesn't make any sense and yet, Frisk accepted mom and dad as their parents and the gang of idiots as their family.

Frisk forgave the atrocities done against them and accepted the sinners.

Chara couldn't. They shouldn't. They needed to stay the one that acknowledged the evil deeds those monsters did for their savior. They needed to keep Frisk from forgetting and falling into despair.

They…

They just wanted everything to be better.

The ghost tilted their being to the side, laying their head on Frisk's hip and closing their eyes, feeling fatigue coat their ghostly body.

Why did their family had to ruin everything? Mom and dad could have lived their lives not knowing about the horrors Frisk faced. They didn't need to know the horrors. They just needed to be there for Frisk, and that's it!

But they got too greedy. And now Frisk was hurt.

The thin wall of trust was now shattered. And the shards cut everyone who tried to fix it.

They would have to work really, _really_ hard to regain Frisk's trust.

Why? Just… why?

It was so pointless…

* * *

The group somberly made their way from the van that was taken away by one of the workers to be stowed away until they would leave on Sunday through the revolving doors. Asgore had to crouch really low to pass through the glass doors, which had made Undyne laugh loudly at him, sounding empty between their awkward silences. Undyne's laughter stopped soon after.

Toriel talked over things with the receptionist and gladly received the keys for the rooms.

When they went over the separating they had realized the problem.

The original plan was for Frisk to sleep with Toriel and Asgore to have his own room, but with everything that had happened the previous night, Toriel knew that Frisk would probably feel awkward about sleeping in the same room as her.

Luckily, Papyrus came up with the solution – he would switch places with Frisk so he and Toriel would share a room and Frisk and Sans would share the other.

Toriel relaxed in relief at the easy solution and Frisk looked away in shame when Papyrus picked them up in a hug. Toriel tried to reach to comfort her child but one look at Sans had her lower her hand and take a step back.

They were situated in level 1, rooms farthest from the elevators – numbers 129-132.

Frisk and Sans – room 129.

Undyne and Alphys – room 130.

Toriel and Papyrus – room 131.

Asgore – room 132.

And the plan for today was mostly to chill in the pool and the Jacuzzi. Some of the adults had signed up for some treatments. Undyne had chosen to stay in the pool for obvious reasons. Sans wanted to keep sleeping so he, ignoring Papyrus' protests, took the key from Toriel and gently nudged Frisk's arm, leading them to the first room. Frisk, getting the feeling that something was on, let themselves be led to the room.

The moment the door was closed, though, Sans jumped onto the bed and begun snoring. Frisk stared at him incredulously for a long moment before cracking up and shaking their head, rolling their luggage to the couch and opening it, organizing the clothes that they wanted to wear for today at the pool and the clothes for tonight.

They wanted to go out on an adventure and rooming with Sans was a perfect opportunity to explore without being caught.

They quickly changed into the rushguard and put on a shirt and shorts and flip-flops before grabbing the key-card to the room and their phone and rushing out.

Time to swim!

* * *

They accidentally clicked on the wrong level and came out at the restaurant level, they decided to check the level before going back to the elevator since they would need to come back for dinner anyways.

It was a simple short hallway that had several doors leading to different shops before turning to the left. Frisk eyed he shops, stopping in front of wooden doors with golden cursive letters forming the word 'bar'.

_Like Grillby's?_

Chara eyed the door unconvinced. _*Why isn't it open now then? It's lunch already._

_Maybe it's different for hotels… check it at dinner?_

Chara shrugged. _*Sure. How about getting to the pool?_

_But where is the hall leading to?_

_*The mess hall obviously, wimpy._

_And? Maybe there is something else there?_

Chara rolled their eyes and floated forward and turned the corner. The ghost froze and a spike of shock pierced the link. Before Frisk could question the ghost, Chara rushed right back and dragged the confused child to the elevator.

_Chara! What's going on? Is something dangerous there?_

_*…Just something a child shouldn't be seeing…_ Chara said mysteriously and Frisk felt that their partner was hiding something but as the doors closed, they swore that they had seen a face peek out of a door, a huge excited grin across its face.

* * *

Undyne took away all worries they had about being in the pool with so many people and suplexed them so hard that Frisk wondered what possessed them to even agree to come to the pool.

 _*The opposite of the desired effect._ Chara cracked up as Undyne run around the bigger pool with Frisk on her back clutching to her neck, muttering prayers under their breath. Papyrus was running after them, wearing his swim shorts and yelling about becoming better at running. Alphys was cowering at the side, red face hidden in her claws. Toriel and Asgore weren't there.

"Save me!" Frisk yelled pathetically, looking in plea at the lizard monster, getting no help in return.

Finally, the life-guard got the two over-enthusiastic monsters to stop running and let the child down. Frisk swayed in their place, eyes swirling and nausea coming up. The life-guard escorted the child to the pool snack bar and ordered them a glass of lemonade, giving the grateful child a pat on the head before returning to his post.

Frisk sipped from the juice, trying to get the world steady again when they felt someone grab their hand. Blinking in confusion, they looked to their side only to find a small toddler look at them with wide eyes.

"Wha'…is it?" They managed to let out, sipping from their juice when their throat begun to hurt.

The toddler grinned widely, releasing their hand to begin clapping in glee. "Monster princess!"

Huh?

They looked in confusion at the toddler. "'rincess?"

"Monster princess!" The toddler shouted again, jumping in place and then running away, returning moments later with a man, tugging on his hand and pointing at Frisk. "Monster princess!"

Frisk simply stared at the excited kid, not understanding a thing. The man looked at them and then at his toddler before sighing and smiling wearily at them. "Are you the kid the royal monster family adopted?"

Frisk nodded dumbly. The man sighed. "My son has been going nuts over the idea of meeting a real life royalty so having one living the next town over got him quite happy."

_Uh…_

_*What do you know? You're famous._ Chara sniggered.

Frisk was speechless. The toddler released himself from his father and smiled happily at them. Frisk smiled uncertainly back and gave the short black hair a pat. "Hi?"

"Hi, monster princess!"

"Alright. We met the princess, now we need to give her space," The father said but then at his son's pout he gave a weary smile and turned to Frisk once more. "Can we have a picture with you?"

Frisk nodded and scooted to give the toddler room to wiggle on to and to clutch onto their swimsuit, running his mouth about different princesses and if they knew about them.

Frisk tried to take a risk and nodded. "Nice ladies…"

_*Smooth._

_Shut up, Chara._

"You don't talk a lot, princess," The toddler pouted. Frisk shrugged and pointed to their throat. "You can't talk?" A nod and he frowned. "You talk for me?" Another nod and he brightened up, giving them a tight embrace before hopping off and running back to his father, giving them a wave and a huge missing-tooth grin.

Frisk waved back with a small shy smile of their own, returning to their juice after the duo left.

_That was weird…_

_*that was funny! You're a celebrity, wimpy! You should start wearing big ball gowns and go to parties!_ Chara was laughing so hard Frisk was getting a headache.

 _Remind me to rewatch all of Disney and Pixar's princess movies, it has been such a long time,_ Frisk thought absentmindedly and the laughter stopped. Chara chuckled and drooped over their back, giving the child a hug, the moment becoming a bit more subdued.

_*Movie night?_

_Movie night._

Frisk felt tired and closed their eyes, drifting to a light nap.

* * *

They woke up with a start. They felt smoothness of a mattress under them and the blanket over them. They blinked and sat up, looking around to see that they were in their pajamas and on the bed in their hotel room.

Who…?

" **good morning, sleepy head.** " Frisk turned to see Sans wave from the other bed, a big sign hanging over his bed that read 'WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES! –PAPYRUS'.

Frisk cracked up. Sans grinned slyly and looked up fondly. " **yep. my bro alright.** "

Frisk giggled and crawled over to their bag and fished out their notepad. 'He has a different way of relaxing.'

" **doubt that. bro doesn't even know how to relax,** " Sans shrugged and lied back down. " **don't fall asleep by yourself out there, 'kay? 's'not safe. tori already got angry at me for letting you out on your own.** "

Frisk looked down and away, not feeling up to telling Sans that their mother doesn't have a say over their life. The skeleton sighed and a skull popped next to the saddened child. Frisk looked to the side and smiled sadly, pulling the animal skull into a tight hug, nuzzling the buzzing rough surface.

_*You really like those skulls…_

_They're comforting…_

_*Huh, of course…_ Chara rolled their eyes and stared at the skeleton, poking the skull. Sans' pinpricks flashed. Chara poked it again and Sans sat back up.

" **Dead sass is poking my skull?** "

Frisk giggled and nodded. Sans relaxed and another skull popped, flying straight into Chara. The ghost yelped as they were flung away.

 _*What the hell!?_ Chara shouted as they rubbed their shoulder, yelping as they dove away from the incoming skull.

Frisk snapped to the skeleton in alarm. 'What are you doing?'

" **playing. also checking something,** " Sans sheepishly rubbed the back of his skull and sent his attack away. Chara slumped over Frisk, glaring heatedly at the skeleton.

'Hitting Chara is out of the question!' Frisk glowered at their uncle as well.

" **didn't think it would actually hit them…** " Sans shrugged. " **besides, doesn't it mean that they became more corporeal?** "

 _*Doesn't mean that I like getting hit!_ Chara shouted.

'Chara doesn't like being hit.'

" **sorry 'bout that.** "

Chara gave him a long glare before slumping, not wanting to have another fight. _*Whatever… I'm not in the mood to fight…_

_Okay…_

Frisk turned and lied back down, feeling fatigue weighing them down again.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. The seven of them were seated in the same table and slowly each one went to grab food from the buffet, returning to their seats and eating their meal quietly.

Asgore tried to smile at Frisk and ask them what they did today, but Frisk simply shrugged and picked up their notepad that said 'went to the pool and slept', returning to their plate right after. The former king shut his mouth.

Undyne, after a tense moment, begun yelling about the children she taught to swim and how she was called 'Ariel' by some of them. Alphys chirped in about how she saw one toddler coming to Frisk and taking a picture with them.

Toriel inquired about it and Frisk blushed, saying that he had called them the monster princess.

And as if the mention of him called his name, an excited squeal was heard and the toddler from before rushed to their table, dragging a bigger girl than him, the girl's red braids bouncing with their running.

"Told you monster princess was here!" The toddler shouted in glee. The girl's eyes widened in wonderment and she approached Frisk, who was turning redder and shrinking in their chair.

Sans and Chara snickered. Frisk sent them both heated glares.

"H-hello, princess!" The girl nearly shrieked, standing next to the bashful human. Frisk waved meekly, jumping when the girl grinned and picked up the toddler so he could be closer to them. "Is that true that you can't speak a lot?"

A nod.

"How is it being a princess?"

"It's… normal…" Frisk muttered, not knowing what to do in this situation. "…Lot of pie?"

The two children's eyes shone.

_*You're killing it._

_Shut up! I'm not a princess! How do you act as a princess?_

_*Be me._ Chara grinned evilly. _*If you are a princess, remember who was the previous child of mom and dad?_

_You're the last person I would describe as princess-like, Chara. No offense._

Chara gasped. _*You're a horrible little brat._

_I'm not!_

"Children." Toriel's voice snapped them out of their banter. The two turned to look at Toriel in awe. "I'm afraid that my child is a bit occupied at the moment. A princess needs their nourishment after all," The boss monster smiled warmly.

The girl nodded and made a small guilty bow, nearly falling forward because of the toddler still in her arms. "Got it, your majesty! Enjoy your food, princess!" The two ran away towards a table with the man from earlier who was burying his face in his hands and another male laughing behind his hand, poking at the man teasingly.

Frisk relaxed and slowly uncurled from their ball, returning back to their food, their heart hammering in their chest.

_I don't like attention…_

Chara chuckled and patted their head, warming the link and resting their cheek on the brown hair, helping Frisk calm down from their anxiety. _*I understand the pain._

_*That's why you didn't want to be the ambassador in the first place. Not only you're too young for this, a lot of people having their attention on you can be scary, huh?_

_I'm pathetic…_

_*No, you're not. It's normal._

_…Somehow I doubt it… but thank you, Chara, I feel better._

_*Of course, partner. Now let's finish this awkward dinner and go explore! You wanted to check the bar, right? I think that they have opened it by now._

_Sounds good. We'll sneak away when we get to the rooms._

Chara grinned evilly. _*Perfect._

* * *

_*The space is clear!_

_On it!_

Frisk gently creaked the door open, clad in their blue and purple sweater and black pants, their sneakers making no sound on the carpeted floor as they made their way down the hall towards the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.

Besides, it was only a floor down.

They exited at the R level and walked leisurely, the buzzing of doing something they shouldn't making them giddy. Frisk knew that their mother wouldn't approve of this outing, but they wanted to explore and starting on familiar grounds was always a good idea.

Music that they only noticed now begun to grow in volume the closer they got to the bar, just before they reached to the open doors, they noticed colorful lights from where the hall turned and decided to investigate that instead.

The source of the music was clearly from where the lights came since the noise suddenly grew louder and lights hit their eyes the moment they turned the corner.

Frisk shielded their eyes, their ears picking up a familiar synthetic voice singing. They lowered their arms and watched in surprise as a familiar figure was gripping the microphone and making the small crowd there go nuts.

_Mett!?_

_*Knew that I recognized that face._ Chara smirked.

 _You saw him?_ Frisk turned to the ghost in confusion. The specter's smirk grew wider.

 _*He was there earlier today when we came by here._ Chara said nonchalantly, evading Frisk's slap. _*You didn't ask._

_You evil!_

Chara laughed.

"Frisk?!" The child jolted in place and turned to the stage, where Mettaton in his humanoid shape looked at them with a big grin. "Oh, darling, it _is_ you!"

Before Frisk could say anything, the robot rushed to them and pulled them into a tight metallic embrace. "Oh, darling! I'm so happy that I got to see you in this horridly white-washed place!"

 _*It's pretty colorful from your lights,_ Chara rolled their eyes.

Frisk giggled and hugged the robot tighter. "Hi, Mett…"

The robot froze and then drew back, crouching so he was face-level with them, eyes wide as he cupped their face. "Your voice… it's back."

Frisk shrugged, nodding while rubbing their throat. "Hard…"

"It's okay, Frisk," Mettaton grinned happily and picked them up, running back to the stage and waving to the audience, the people chattering and barely paying him any attention until the robot picked up the microphone.

"Hello, beauties and gentlebeauties! I wanted you guys to meet the human that had saved all of us monsters and gave so much to us! Give applaud to Frisk Dreemurr." Mettaton announced and Frisk turned bright red, squirming to get down and hide behind Mettaton. "Darling, you need to be proud of yourself," He told them, not releasing them, "Stage fright is something that you can get over if you just face it straightforwardly."

_*So mature~_

Frisk bit their lip but didn't look at the audience, hiding their face in Mettaton's shoulder. He sighed but didn't push as he kept singing, moving to slower genre as he body swayed softly and in a comforting manner. Frisk heard clapping and chattering but ignored them in favor of listening to their favorite singer and feeling the tension of the day and the night before melt out of their body.

They hugged the metallic shoulder and swung their legs back and forth in accordance with the music, feeling Mettaton pat their back and moving to classic music. Frisk felt impressed that Mettaton wasn't singing just loud and fast music but also slow and relaxing music.

"An artist is always flexible and always tries new things," The robot said to them at one point when the music lulled to a stop.

Frisk felt contented to stay like this but soon they realized that they needed to return to their room before their mother would find out about their escapade and ground them, so they wriggled to be let down.

This time Mettaton let them down and smiled widely at them. "I hope that you had enjoyed my show, darling."

"Much!" Frisk grinned back and gave two thumbs up. "But bed."

"Got it~" The robot winked and waved them. "Be safe~"

"Will!" Frisk yawned and waved back, jumping from the stage and turning the corner, the music muting down.

Chara hugged them and rested a ghostly chin on their head. _*Was nice…_

_It was… I missed Mett—_

A hand snatched their arm.

Frisk yelped and tried to wrench their arm away.

They got wrenched back and something was placed over their mouth, cutting their breathing.

Something sweet filled their nose.

Chara's screaming and tugging got lost in the darkness that took over them.

The distant music faded to a deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things escaladed pretty quickly, no? *cackle*  
> And this marks the end of the fifty-sixth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	57. Heartbeat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit. if I had known that kidnapping frisk would have gotten me such a huge response, I would have done it much sooner XD jk, I love reading all of your hatred and love towards me and the occasional scream about how I dare harm my precious little determined baby (p.s. because I can, fufufufu~)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: hearts. *gestures around* hearts everywhere *meme reference XD*
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Asgore

_ Seven months into monster kind's freedom (Before the lab incident) _

Frisk was helping Asgore in the garden when they accidentally cut themselves on one of the scissors while chopping a particularly hard vine.

Asgore was alerted to their place at the sound of Frisk's crying. The enormous boss monster knelt next to the sobbing child and gently took their small arm in his giant paw and uncovered the bleeding palm. The former king made a sad noise and his paw glowed green, slowly healing the injured hand.

When the cut was gone, Asgore drew the sniffling child into a hug. "It's okay, my flower. The pain is gone now."

Frisk nodded, rubbing their eyes with their unbloodied hand and buried their face in the pink shirt, a smell of wet fur filling their nostrils and making their nose twitch but they needed the comfort of their father so they ignored the smell and snuggled to their father.

It was so soft that they had nearly missed it, but when the garden became even quieter as Asgore settled them in his arms and stood up, they heard a soft sound.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

If they had been in a human family it wouldn't have been a strange sound, but living with a family of monsters, they had gotten used to the silence greeting they had received while hugging their family.

And now Frisk could hear a heartbeat.

How they never noticed it was beyond them.

Chara sniggered. _*Dad, mom and Asriel always had a heartbeat. Something about a boss monster's SOUL being more powerful than regular monsters so its beating is louder to hear... something to do with waves. They had never really explained it to me._

_*It had helped me to feel less weirded out by them since as a human, you're not used to deal with bodies that don't really… move._

_But they all do,_ Frisk thought in confusion.

_*Move physically. But what about the faint shaking you can feel? Or the heartbeats? I thought that monsters were dolls at one point at the beginning._

Frisk giggled at the image of monsters being controlled by strings like marionettes. _That's so weird…_

 _*You're weird,_ Chara rolled their eyes but leaned onto Frisk. Frisk grinned at Chara as the ground got further away and their father slowly begun his trek back to the house with them in his big thick arms. Frisk smiled as the heartbeat lulled them into a half-dazed nap.

Their turn to feel soothed from the sign of life…

* * *

Toriel

Their mother knew most about monsters and heartbeats, so when Frisk brought up the subject of monsters' reactions to their heartbeat, the boss monster smiled patiently.

"I believe it is because that they don't have that particular asset and human's SOULs are so strong that your heartbeats are extremely loud. That makes monsters feel more secure with you."

Frisk 'oh'ed at their mother, glad to finally have a reason for their family's strange actions.

Though Papyrus and Undyne had never heard their heartbeats… MK probably told Blooky about it so most likely he knows already.

 _*How about a 'feel my heartbeat' festival for monsterkind?_ Chara teased and Frisk glared at them. They're not opening a free hug booth. Chara cracked up at the reply and Frisk reddened.

"But humans' heartbeats come from the heart muscles beating," Frisk mumbled, "So it's not because of our souls…"

"It's a mixture of both," Toriel replied, lifting Frisk to her lap and brushing their long hair, "The human body is a strange one because it has magic in it yet it's mostly physical matter and so the magic's only use is to keep the soul alive and well. It's not common for a human to have enough magic to live on and still more in store to use. That's why the wizards were so strong and so frightening."

"How come? They couldn't be that strong if they needed magic to survive," Frisk thought back to the plaques they had read in Waterfall.

"Because they couldn't be harmed with intent," Toriel sighed, braiding their hair by now. Frisk swung their legs back and forth, intently listening and enjoying their hair being played with. "And their intent was amplified by their magic."

_"Basically, humans were so overpowered because monsters are so weak physically._

_Harsh…_

_*Just the truth. Only reason they managed to keep killing you was because they weakened you first by forcing your SOUL out. If you had kept your SOUL inside, you had a huge chance of not getting killed once by most monsters._

_I couldn't keep it in my chest._

_*Keyword being 'forced'. It's part of the FIGHT mechanism._

_Oh…_

"Perhaps it's not the best subject to talk about right now. How about a cup of hot cocoa and then we'll talk about your studies?" Toriel seemed to take their silence the wrong way.

Frisk wanted to protest, but the sudden burden of their scars begun to weigh heavily on them and so they simply sighed and agreed, letting themselves be lowered to the floor. They held Toriel's paw as they walked to the kitchen, mulling over the new information and yet again wondering if they would have been able to avoid dying so much if they had had this information.

They shivered as they felt a familiar coldness crawl up their spine, whispering to them about resetting everything.

Chara placed a hand on their back and Frisk managed to shake the coldness away.

When will their life become normal?

* * *

Chara

A while later…

Frisk didn't think that it would be a problem since their shared SOUL said everything about their condition, but it appeared that just feeling the SOUL hum wasn't enough for their partner at times.

It was early in the morning and Frisk woke up with a start from a strange nightmare involving fighting Flowey and Asriel at the same time while Toriel and Asgore were reprimanding Asriel for misbehaving as a saber went through them. The child blinked sluggishly, trying to tear themselves away from their dream when they felt a heavy weight on their chest.

Raising their strangely heavy head in confusion, they found a mound of hair sprawled on their collarbone, the hairs phasing through the shirt.

They blinked slowly. _Chara?_

A soft hum was their answer. Frisk furrowed their brows and raised a hand to pet the hair. _Chara? Why are you sleeping on me? You can't even sleep..._

Their partner didn't answer, but arms snaked around their middle and the head burrowed into their chest, an ear pressed to their skin.

They stared in bewilderment at their partner's strange antics, but then theyy yawned and gave in, letting their eyes close. Their breaths evened out and the quiet darkness of sleep crept in.

 _*1,2…1,2…1,2…_ A very soft counting echoed in their ears and managed to keep them from teetering into dreamland. Frisk relaxed, wondering what Chara was up to this time. The counting kept and it nearly dragged Frisk into sleep again, but they were determined to stay up to find out what was the matter.

Chara had the tendency to spill their innermost thoughts while Frisk was asleep. The child knew that since several times they had woken up and saw Chara's tear stained face for the split second before Chara caught them. Occasionally they managed to stay up when Chara got into confession time, giving them new insights into Chara's state when they helped calm their partner down.

 _*No nightmare… this time… no death… this time…_ Chara muttered, the arms tightening up for a moment before loosening up and the ghost relaxed. _*Okay… They are okay…_

Frisk's heart broke when they heard those words. Chara had been worried about them that much? The child gave a deep breath and wrapped their arms around Chara's head, turning to their side and clutching their partner close to them.

The ghost jolted and struggled for a second before realized who it was that was holding them and little by little, the ghost adjusted their position so Frisk was the one being held.

 _*Somehow I knew it would happen and yet I fall for it every single time…_ Chara said annoyingly and Frisk gave a small chuckle, snuggling to the warmth of their partner, humming pleasantly.

_What's wrong, Chara? Is there something wrong with my heart?_

The ghost held Frisk tighter, the taller frozen in time body curling around the growing body, and shook their head. _*No… I just recalled how your heartbeat was so calming for monsters… I just wanted to check it myself once… and now…_

Frisk smiled softly, their chest warming up. Chara's arms were strong and gentle, giving Frisk a place to run to if they were overwhelmed or panicked. They felt the safest there.

Which was a bit funny since Chara was a ghost and unable to protect them from anything.

But… Frisk would have been long gone if it wasn't for their partner.

And it seemed… it seemed that Chara needed that kind of reassurance as well.

Frisk smiled and stretched back, giving a bright smile to their partner. _I don't mind. I'm happy if I am able to calm you down. Heartbeats are very reassuring. Even Dr. Nice said so._

Chara rolled their eyes at the mention of Dr. Nil but nodded, relaxing. _*Of course you would bring him up._

_He helped us a lot, Chara._

_*…That he did. Let's get some sleep now, wimpy. School's tomorrow after all._

Frisk pouted, but they were pretty tired…

_Goodnight, Chara…_

_*Goodnight, Frisk…_

Frisk slipped into sleep just as their partner begun muttering the numbers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the sudden interlude XD  
> And this marks the end of the fifty-seventh installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	58. Revelations and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a horrible writer for making you wait another week :3c so the reviews were torn between liking the lull in tension and sadness and others were angry at me for prolonging their suffering XD sorry guys, you know how I love to torture you guys. it makes me laugh in bed :3 and yeah, I made this chapter just to mess with you, but also because I wasn't at home most of the weekend and didn't have anything written XD
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: panic, panic, panic, lots of panic. oh, and undyne.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

"So mind explaining what I missed now?" Undyne stared at the two other monsters occupying her hotel room.

Alphys and Papyrus shared looks. "PERHAPS WE SHOULD LEAVE IT—"

"No," Undyne interrupted the skeleton, who seemed taken aback, "I want to hear this from you two."

Papyrus somehow, even without a throat, gulped. "ALRIGHT THEN, UNDYNE. JUST DON'T GET ANGRY, PLEASE. IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Undyne's eye narrowed but she nodded, folding her arms and leaning on the wall, giving the skeleton her undivided attention. "Alright, lay it on me."

"O-OKAY… SO FRISK IS NOT A NORMAL TINY HUMAN…" Papyrus started awkwardly.

Undyne snorted. "Well duh, Papyrus. The kid saved an entire kingdom without lifting a finger or dying in the process. That takes some guts."

"That's the thing, Undyne…" Alphys muttered, fidgeting and fixing her glasses. Undyne gave her a strange look and she drummed her claws on each other. "Frisk did die… a lot."

"Huh!?" Undyne expected many things… but not this bullshit. "How can someone die a lot?"

"BY GOING BACK IN TIME?"

"I thought that Al said that anime didn't exist!" Undyne exclaimed. Alphys squeaked and the blue scaled monster took in a deep breath and gave a crooked smile. "Break it down for me?"

"W-well. Frisk has high levels of Determination, which let them apparently use a system called SAVE."

"Meaning?"

"Me-meaning that they could 'save' a point in time and go back to it if something went wrong. Like… like dy-dying or making a wrong choice."

Undyne stared at Alphys in shock. "They're a wizard?"

"N-no! It-it's just something that they have. Sans had said that people before Frisk had this ability because of their high DT."

"Oh… so… they really died? You're not just messing with me?"

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"...Right..." Undyne started to grasp the reality of those words, her fists clenching. Frisk… had died. The monsters had managed to kill a small child and yet this same child agreed to save them… she was filled with rage. "Who? Who killed them!?"

Silence.

Deathly silence.

Both monsters looked at Undyne in pity.

Undyne's soul twisted. "No…"

Alphys looked down while Papyrus gave a shaky grin. "IT WASN'T JUST YOU, UNDYNE. IT WAS ALSO LADY TORIEL, HIS MAJESTY, METTATON, MUFFET… AND MANY OTHER MONSTERS…"

Undyne's went rigid, mind flashing back to the friendship hang-out she had with Frisk. The child seemed so frightened of her, only relaxing after the story about Asgore…

How many times… how many times had she hurt them? Killed them?

How many times had Frisk gotten killed by the same monsters who now protect them?

She felt as if something scooped out all of her insides. She felt hollow.

"Why…?" She started, making Papyrus jolt and ask her as to what she meant. She stared at her webbed hands, wondering as to how many times she had killed Frisk with those same hands. Suddenly it felt as if something wet was dripping from her palms and she quickly clasped them together and looked at Papyrus.

"Why… how… how could they stand seeing us?" She buried her face in her hands. "What else? What else didn't I know about!?"

Alphys placed her claws on Undyne's back, pressing her snout to her shoulder. "Those deaths are why Frisk has those scars…"

It had gotten worse.

" **What?!** "

"FRISK GETS A SCAR WHEN THEY DIE AND COME BACK. THEY HAD NEVER EXPLAINED WHY."

"Undyne… I… I'm the reason why Frisk couldn't talk," Alphys begun to shake and Undyne immediately switched positions so she was the one cradling her girlfriend. "Somehow the machine malfunctioned and Frisk just kept on dying and dying until Sans told me that they had went insane and killed me. They killed themselves because of that! And that's why the scar in their throat appeared! I made them suffer so much! I took away their voice! I took away their lives and sanity away!"

Alphys was bawling at this point, shouting her sins to the space of the room. Undyne held her tightly, anger and horror and self-loathing battling in her soul.

Anger at not knowing about Frisk's suffering. Horror at what monsterkind had made a small child, even if they were a human, go through. And self-loathing for making the same mistakes and taking the life of an innocent baby.

How did she have the guts to call herself Frisk's best friend when she cold-bloodedly killed her best friend again and again? How did she have the right to hug or tickle the child after shoving spears into their flesh?

How could Frisk remain with them after dying by their hands so many times?

She could feel her sins crawling up her back and choke her.

She stood up, placing the exhausted Alphys, who had finally calmed down from her tears, on the bed to rest and turned to Papyrus. "I'm going to apologize to Frisk. They deserve to have my life in their hands after everything I had done."

Papyrus stood up as well. "I WILL COME WITH YOU. IT'S OUR DUTY AS BEST FRIENDS TO CONFESS AND PLEAD FORGIVENESS."

"I don't know if I even deserve to be called such a title, Papyrus…" Undyne said somberly as she moved to the door. "It's about time monsterkind acknowledged its crime."

* * *

Frisk felt like they had been drowning and finally someone was pulling them out. They gasped for breath and shuddered as their body awakened.

As they finally became more aware, their neck and from their shoulder to their hands begun to ache. They tried to raise their arms to stretch only to find out that they were bound by their wrists to a wooden chair.

Panic surged in them and they lifted their head, groaning and dropping their head at the sudden spike of pain in their neck from moving. They bit back a sob at the ache and slowly raised their head, inspecting their surroundings.

It was pitch black and they could only faintly make out four walls and an iron door, a musky smell filling their nostrils and making them want to gag.

_Where am I…? Chara?_

Silence…

Frisk's eyes widened and they snapped their head around, ignoring the spike of pain in favor of searching for their partner. They could still feel the ghost so they knew that Chara was fine, but…

"Chara?" They whispered anxiously, coughing as the dust entered their already dry throat. "Ch-Chara?"

 _*I'm here._ Arms circled them and Chara's face was pressed to the crook of their neck. _*Sorry for worrying you, I just went out to check the place. Can't get too far though…_

Frisk sniffled, fear and panic bubbling in them as they tried to yank their hands from the binds, feeling a rope circling their chest and tying them to the chair. _I'm scared, Chara. Why did they do this? What's going on? Where am i?_

 _*Calm down, panicking won't help us,_ Chara hugged them tighter, rubbing their arms reassuringly. _*We're not too far from the hotel. We're just in a basement of a house in the city. I'm not familiar with this place so I don't know our exact location._

Frisk bit their lip, tears threatening to drop from their eyes. _What do they want from me?_

 _*I didn't catch a lot since I was loopy from the drug. They don't know about me, apparently it just affected our link as well,_ Chara added when Frisk's panic rose. _*Anyways, something about peace figure and something to hold over the king. I think they want to use you against dad._

 _No! I'm not letting anyone hurt dad!_ Frisk exclaimed. _I need to LOAD and warn them… I don't have my SAVE with me!_

They had left the box with the golden star in their suitcase.

 _*I don't think that you need it to LOAD. I think it's only to SAVE…_ Chara mumbled. _*When did you last save?_

 _I don't remember… it could be last week for all I know…_ Frisk begun to cry. _I can't do this week again. Or go through last night again._

_*…How about waiting?_

_Huh?_

_*If shit hits the fan, LOAD. Like, I don't think we're in any danger as of now. They don't want to hurt you too much…_

Frisk glared at their partner's hair since Chara still had their face buried in their neck. _It doesn't make me feel better, you jerk!_

Chara shrugged. _*At least they don't want to kill you…_

Frisk's breath hitched. They felt around the link, feeling a strange gut-wrenching sensation from Chara's side. _What's wrong, Chara?_

_*Nothing…_

_Chara. Tell me. What's wrong?_

The ghost remained silent for a while before the ghostly body begun to shake. _*I'm sorry… I'm sorry for failing to protect you again, Frisk._

_What are you talking about, Chara? You didn't know that this would have happened._

_*But I should have seen the man! I should have seen him and pushed you away! I should have done something!_ Chara shouted, causing Frisk to flinch a bit at the noise. _*What good am I as a partner if I can't even do this kind of shit?_

_Chara… it's not your fault… you couldn't have known to look. I shouldn't have snuck out without telling anyone. They probably think I had ran away or something now…_

_*That slack off should have said something._

_See? If sneaking out wasn't my fault, you can't blame yourself for not seeing them, okay?_

Chara seemed hesitant, but nodded after a moment. _*I'll just try to find a way out of here._

_Thank you, Chara…_

Chara hummed. _*Anytime, partner—_

The door unlocked loudly and creaked open, cutting Chara's answer and causing Frisk to jolt and let out a yelp of fear. Suddenly light invaded the child's eyes and they looked away, screwing their eyes shut, trying to keep the painful light away.

Loud footsteps approached them and Frisk forced themselves to raise their eyes despite the painful light.

They took a look at the intruder and their eyes widened.

_*Well, shit._

* * *

" **Where are they!?** " Undyne exclaimed in anger at Sans, who was stirring awake.

" **in their bed?** " Sans sat up and yawned. " **woke up on the wrong side?** "

Undyne growled. "It's the middle of the night and Frisk isn't in their bed!"

Sans' eyesockets opened and the skeleton snapped his head to the other bed. The bed wasn't even disturbed. Frisk had never went to bed.

"Now that I got your attention, _where. Is. Frisk!?_ " Undyne snarled, grabbing Sans' shirt and lifting him up. "Because I swear to god if anything happened to them, you're the first one to go!"

"CALM DOWN, UNDYNE!" Papyrus rushed to his brother's aid and gently pried Undyne's fingers from Sans' shirt. "WE NEED TO SEARCH FOR FRISK NOW. THEY HAD PROBABLY GONE ON A WALK."

" **For three hours?!** " Undyne seethed but did indeed march towards the room. "We're going to look for them **_right now_**. You too, you useless sack of bones!"

Sans didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed his jacket and snapped his fingers, the animal skull popping into existence. The floating skull flew out of the door and went right. Sans made sure that the skull would pinpoint Frisk's tracks by smell and shoe prints on the carpets.

The trio headed out just as the door to Undyne's room opened and Alphys rushed out, her glasses askew and eyes wide with panic.

"Th-this is terrible!" She announced when she saw the trio. "I-I got a c-call from ni-night shift!"

Undyne, Papyrus and Sans looked at her. She fixed her glasses and played with her shirt. "I-I asked them t-to k-keep an eye. F-for in case."

"What is it, Al? What's so terrible?"

"It's Frisk!"

They froze and Undyne sent a hateful glare at Sans before returning to the lizard monster. "What's wrong with them? Are they—"

"They had been taken away!"

Wait, what?!

" **no…** "

Sans had failed to keep his charge safe…

Toriel and Asgore are so going to kill him.

But first, Frisk. They needed to get them back before anything could happen to them!

" **lead us to this night shift.** "

Alphys nodded and the group rushed away towards the security room.

 _Please be safe, Frisk_ , was the collective thought running through their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fifty-eighth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	59. It's Just a Head bump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter (especially at the fourth scene): photograph by ed sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> )so I thought that I had written something for tonight and I would just need to review it... well, no ;-; apparently I only had two scenes written under 8oo words so I had to quickly write something. so this chapter is dedicated to you from my half asleep self. if anything seems stupid or over exaggerated, you'll know who to blame *my tired self wave* yeah, this piece of garbage XD
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: Blood. death. emotional.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Papyrus was the one who had remembered Frisk's phone and had suggested to try and calling it. Alphys was a bit skeptical because why would the kidnapper let Frisk keep such a precious item that could store so many items in it.

Undyne had asked if people knew about that function in Frisk's phone. Alphys went silent for a while before her glasses gleamed and she quickly fished out her phone and dialed Frisk's number, pressing call at the end.

The four held their breath as the phone kept ringing... kept ringing... and kept ringing until it had reached a voice mail that had said that the phone was unreachable.

A long silence.

"So much for that plan."

"HOW ABOUT THE GPS?"

Alphys shook her head, her scales growing paler. "Their phone is dead."

Another long silence.

"This... this is really bad."

The doors to the night shift's office appeared before them.

" **time for plan B.** "

* * *

Frisk squeaked when the phone blared up, the opening song for Mew Mew Kissy playing loudly in the previously deathly silent room.

Their seemingly average looking captor took a long look at them and begun approaching them. Frisk's breathe hitched and they squirmed in their binds, trying to reach the phone first. Their last chance of reaching someone.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," Their captor grinned maliciously and fished the bulky phone out of its pocket. The person regarded it for a long time and then chucked it at the wall.

"No!" Frisk yelled as the phone fell onto the floor, the screen cracked, and some of the casing broken. They turned to the one towering over them with a growl. "Why!?"

"You can speak?" Their captor seemed surprised. But then their expression cleared and they chuckled. "Oh, right. The surgery was all over the news. The monster princess finally regaining her voice~"

Frisk glared at them, not happy that their life was read by people. "Le'me go!" They coughed as their throat burned from strain and dust.

Not good, they were still healing apparently. Noam had said that despite the scar faded, that their voice cords were still healing and therefore should take it easy for a month or two.

They were _not_ doing that.

They wanted home. They wanted Toriel's embrace even though they had been betrayed by her. She still was their mother and they still wanted her to protect them.

_Mom…_

_*Frisk, we need to focus._ Chara warmed the link, their hand on Frisk's knee as the ghost tried to put themselves between the child and the captor.

They both knew it was pointless.

"No can do, princess," The normal looking captor said, looming over them and without knowing phasing through Chara's head. The ghost shuddered in disgust but kept standing there until Frisk pleaded with them to move. The child couldn't see the person properly and that was more horrifying than facing him alone.

"You see—" Frisk jolted as they focused back on the other's voice. "—I noticed a strange pattern whenever I tried to execute my plans."

_*You had any planning? You didn't just grab a gun and went for the nearest embassy building to KILL MY DAD!?_

_Chara!_

The ghost fumed but huffed an apology.

The captor smirked, unknowing of the exchange, grabbing some of Frisk's hair and yanking it up. Frisk yelped and gritted their teeth at the pain, tears welling up.

_*Frisk!_

"It was you. As much as everyone think that it was that blue bitch, I knew that you had a hand in annoying me."

 _*Let her go, you bastard!_ Chara tried to yank Frisk's hair out, but with only the ability to touch Frisk, they couldn't do much. The ghost cried out in anger and attempted to run her nails into the hand, their pupils glowing.

Frisk felt a drain in their determination and a moment later their captor released their hair and cradled their hand, looking at the blemished skin in confusion.

 _*That's right, you fucker!_ Chara cried out in triumph. _*Don't touch my partner!_

Frisk didn't answer, their head aching from the pull and feeling emptier after the drain, unable to raise their head from the fatigue suddenly coating their body. Not having time to dwell on what had just occurred, the child forced their tears and fatigue back and slowly looked at the other human, lower lip trembling. "Wh'you mean?"

Their captor huffed, not touching them again fortunately. "You somehow kept finding out about my plans and sent that bitch to stop them. And then at the embassy you stopped my ultimate plan to kill the king. I was so close to him when you started bawling like a little baby and got him to stand up and walk away from me."

The shooter.

He was behind the previous terrorist attacks as well? But they seemed so unconnected Frisk had never thought over them after telling Undyne through Sans to check the sites.

What about the terrorists who had shot them the first time that they had died on the surface?

 _*What the hell? Where did that come from? Is that like some shitty plot twist?_ Chara echoed Frisk's thoughts and the child wondered if this is all a strange nightmare.

"W'me?" Frisk slurred, body growing tired and stress clogging their throat. "Not… m'fault…"

Black spots danced in their sight as fog entered their mind.

Oh... that's really bad... they were going to pass out.

"Don't deny it, princess. I know all of your freaks' tactics." The shooter looked at his watch and grinned, "Well. I killed enough time chatting to you. Now that you can't call anyone, I'll be able to finally finish something properly."

Frisk's Determination rose and they raised their head. "Who?"

Their captor looked at them, his grin growing darker, turning his average features into a horror mask. "And why should I tell you?"

Frisk barely had a moment to react as the man kicked their chair and sent them to the ground, the bound child hitting their head on the stone floor.

A spike of pain and everything turned black.

* * *

The person greeting the group in the night shift A.K.A the surveillance room was jittery, their hair tugged on and fingers shaking as they turned on the smallest screen and pressed a few buttons on their keyboard.

"Calm down, nerd," Undyne finally said when their help missed a button.

The short young woman shook her head. "The-they'll kick me out if they'll find out that I have done that."

" **why? a kidnapping is not good for a hotel's reputation,** " Sans raised a bone brow.

The woman nodded. "Usually. B-but I was told to specifically ignore it happen wh-when my shift begun. I was so furious to hear so I made sure to be on the lookout."

"WHY NOT JUST CALL BEFORE IT HAPPENED?"

"Because I switched with the previous shift five minutes before it happened. I didn't even have time to check on who it'll be."

"H-how you knew that it was us then?"

"I could recognize the princess everywhere."

"Princess!?" Suddenly everyone asked at the same time. The woman shushed them in a frenzy and pushed a button, the screen playing back in a glitching sequence.

Then it stopped in the hall outside the elevators on the mess hall's level and begun to play again. Frisk showed, waving to someone with a smile and then walking down the hall, oblivious to the danger.

As they passed the door to the bar, a normal looking man stepped out of it and suddenly snatched Frisk's arm.

Undyne's cry of rage was stopped by the woman as the group watched the child struggle and their kidnaper pressing a cloth to their mouth. Soon enough, the small body slumped and the man picked the limp body up and went back into the bar.

"There is a back door in the bar that leads outside for trucks to unload," Their help said quickly, already pushing them out, "Don't tell anyone I helped you.

Bye!" The door closed behind them.

"Well, shit." Undyne said.

No one argued with her as they once again ran towards the elevators before Sans suddenly grabbed the other's arms and they all disappeared.

"FINALLY YOU'RE NOT BEING LAZY, BROTHER!"

"Darlings! I didn't think I would see you tonight! Frisk told me that you would be here!"

"...Mett-Mettaton!?"

"Alphys, dear! It has been quite a long time~"

"...This is getting fucking ridiculous..."

" **we don't have time for that...** "

* * *

_*Frisk! FRISK! Wake up!_

Their head pounded with pain. Their bones felt as if they were made out of lead, growing heavier and heavier. A strange metallic smell filled their senses and their face felt a strange sticky substance stuck to it and coating their lips.

They tried to move their arm to wipe whatever was on their face, but their body didn't listen to them. They felt their mind growing detached and their body growing numb…

Were they dying?

_*Frisk. You got to wake up. He's going to sneak back to the hotel! I heard his plans. He had all of the service at the hotel with him! We need to tell mom and dad! WAKE! UP!_

Their body was shaken but Frisk had barely felt it.

Dying was so slow this time… so weirdly calming… they wondered what kind of a scar would they wake up with this time… or maybe for once they just won't wake up… that would be a nice change...

_*No! No. no. no. no! Determination, return! RETURN DAMMIT! Dammit, Void! Do something for a change! FRISK!_

Chara seemed so upset… Frisk wanted to comfort them… to… t…

Fingers pulled their eyelids back and Frisk saw a blurry version of Chara's enraged expression.

_*You aren't giving up now to this bastard! If you truly stopped him so many times you need to get up and do it again! Don't let him win!_

But they were so tired… so done… they just wanted to sleep forever… haven't they done enough?

Blackness edged closer, the comfort of death already caressing their body lovingly.

Their eyes closed again.

And then opened when a jolt of strength went through their body in an agonizing spark.

A sob left their mouth and they cried as the loving embrace released them, leaving their being to experience the pain of living.

Their head was hurting and their body aching as the ropes still held them to the fallen chair.

Frisk screamed as another jolt went through them. As if their SOUL was on fire.

_*I AM NOT LOSING YOU, YOU BRAT!_

Frisk's eyes opened wide and their sight cleared as they saw Chara hover over them, clutching their SOUL to their chest, the orb with the broken shards from Chara's own SOUL pulsing and covering their whole SOUL.

Another painful spark went through the small body and they saw as Chara doubled over, their ghostly body shaking furiously and the orb seeming to grow fainter.

Frisk's eyes slowly widened. _What… what are you doing, Chara!?_

 _*Isn't it obvious?_ Chara, despite not needing to breath, panted and grinned at them. Their ghostly body fizzed and glitched, the spector groaning in pain at that but then looking at Frisk with determination. _*I am not losing you to some bastard with a gun._

 _No… no, no, stop!_ Frisk struggled in their binds frantically. _I'm okay! I'm good! Don't do it! Stop!_

Chara shook their head. _*I thought so too, but your SOUL is too broken. You won't be able to come back if I'll leave it._

_*…_

_*It seems that I finally need to give back what I took, huh?_ The ghost smiled sadly at the horrified child. _*Kind of an overreaction to a bump to the head, don't you think?_

Tears dropped from the rosy cheeks but Chara still smiled widely, the smile broken with fear and sadness. _*You're still such a wimpy, Frisk._

Frisk screamed and bright red light exploded from their SOUL, washing over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the fifty-nintth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	60. Second Round for Lazy Scumbags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again, I forget that I didn't finish the chapter ;-; and I was streaming so I had to wait until I finished to return to the chapter. and i'm dead tired so my writing is all over the place.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: pissed off Sans. souls. undyne. pissed off toriel. burning fire.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Sans froze in his place when the cold nostalgia hit him harshly.

No...

The others noticed his absence after a moment of running forward and turned to him impatiently.

"What are you doing, you sack of lazy bones!?" Undyne shouted, stomping to him only to stop when Sans looked up, eyesockets black. She stiffened. "What is it?"

"Frisk LOADed," Sans said, somewhat glad that he could now just blurt it, "And it was harsher than usual… like when they die."

Alphys let out a sob. Papyrus' grin seemed to lose its light. Undyne looked furious.

"That fucker! What did he do to Frisk!?" She roared and yanked Sans onto her back and rushed forward, speeding past Papyrus, who took Alphys and followed.

They exited the back door and noticing fading wet motorbike trails, they followed them. Sans sent out his skull, directing them to a seemingly simple house two blocks away. Nothing to give away its role in keeping Frisk hidden.

How did they manage to lose Frisk to death if they got so close so quickly? Did the kidnapper kill Frisk because they had reached the place so quickly? Did they need to wait until the kidnapper leaves the building?

Sans told the group to stop outside the house and to hide behind a bush. He summoned a tiny version of his skulls and sent it into the house. It was harmless and couldn't do anything other than see, but that was good enough for now.

He closed his eye-sockets and concentrated on the images passed to him through the skull's eyesockets.

Nothing on the first floor. Wouldn't make sense to have Frisk hidden in the upper floors since they could just be seen from the windows.

Where do humans like to keep stuff that they don't like? Underground.

And as the skull floated down he had found a door.

A basement.

Bingo.

The skull tried to find a way past the door until Sans gave up and sent quickly a bigger skull, which took several more crucial moments to reach the tiny skull and then disintegrate the lock.

The small skull slipped in and Sans's skull froze in horror.

Frisk. Bound to a chair that was toppled to the floor, a pool of blood around their head.

A flickering presence hovered over them, a bright red SOUL surrounded by a strange bubble, red strings floating everywhere.

Sans snapped out of his concentration, grabbed the group and immediately shortcutted outside the basement.

The only reason that he had needed to check out the place first was to know where to go to. He always needed to have seen the place at least once to move to there.

Took too much effort, but he couldn't rest now.

Undyne and Papyrus immediately ran towards the chair where Frisk was, ignoring Alphys' cries about moving humans with head traumas.

None of them seemed to see the presence hovering protectively around the SOUL.

"Frisk? Punk, wake up," Undyne gathered the pulsing red SOUL in her hands and started to glow green. Papyrus gently supported the broken child's head and lifted them, revealing Frisk's pained expression. Alphys cried out in frustration, but took out her phone and brought out water and tissues, sitting down and carefully wiping the blood away.

"FRISK? PLEASE ANSWER US. YOU NEED MEDICAL CARE."

Sans looked up and saw the strings disappear and the presence flicker again before settling on a very faint outline of the same teenager that he had seen behind Toriel's house.

Dead sass.

The ghost looked up and locked eyes with him, their face stricken with fear and horror before the ghost disappeared.

" **don't worry, dead sass. we got frisk.** " He muttered and fished out his phone, calling the ambulance. After the call was made, he forcibly hung up on the receptionist and quickly dialed Toriel's number.

He couldn't hide this matter anymore.

" **tori? i have bad news.** " He said the moment the boss monster picked up.

" _Huh?_ " She yawned. " _What's wrong? Frisk had some nightmares?_ "

" **worse. they had been kidnapped.** "

"… _What?!_ " The boss monster's mutter became a shout and shuffling was heard. Sans repeated the news and then added that he and the others found Frisk, but that they were in a terrible state.

" _I trusted you with my child!_ " She bellowed and a tired voice echoed in the background.

Toriel shouted away from the receiver, but Sans still heard her telling Asgore what had happened and to get dressed. He sighed, dread filling his bones as he prepared himself to admit to his wrongdoing.

He had failed Frisk as well. He had to bear the blame.

" **tori, you—** "

A loud boom rattled through the connection and the line went dead.

Sans thought that it couldn't have gotten any worse. But it just had.

He turned to the trio fussing over the small child, who was too unresponsive for his soul.

" **guys, we have a situation,** " He said, catching the others' attention. " **while talking to tori, a gun went off. i have a bad feeling that there is a connection between frisk's kidnapping to the gunshot. undyne, i'll bring you with me. paps, stay with frisk and alphys, keep healing the kid and keep watch.** "

"OF COURSE, BROTHER!"

"Alright! Let's kill some scums!" Undyne jumped up and after sending one last concerned gaze at the small child in Papyrus' arms, grabbed Sans' arm bones. "Get going, sack!"

" **going...** " Sans sighed and went into a shortcut right to the front of Asgore's hotel room.

It was chaos.

Toriel and Asgore had formed a wall of fire, standing side to side, in front of a large group of mask-covered humans holding different kinds of guns. In the small corridor, it felt too smothering and tight-fit. Sans and Undyne barely managed to fit behind the former royalty and the wall.

"NNNGGHHAAA! What is going on here!?" Undyne cried out. Toriel and Asgore jolted and turned their head simultaneously, relaxing in unison and returning their focus to the firewall.

"They just shot the door. And where is my child, Sans?" Toriel said harshly, burning the weapons that were raised to shoot them. Sans raised an impressed bone brow as the group stumbled back, their burnt guns turning to ash and floating down.

"Keep going!" The human in the front shouted and drew a bat. "Monsters are weak against humans' strength."

A roar erupted from the group and Sans spotted a door of one of the further rooms open and a small head peeked out only to be pulled back in by a panicked man.

Families lived on this floor other than them.

This mess could end badly.

And while the man was right, he seemed to miss that he was facing two boss monsters – meaning stronger SOULs.

Oh, and facing the former captain of the royal guard, who was actually dead set on killing them and not to spare them like with Frisk.

" **pull them into a FIGHT?** " He asked the blue scaled monster.

"Easiest way to get rid of them," She nodded and glowed green, a spear forming in her hand. "EN GUARDE!"

She ran past the fire, which parted for her, and slashed at two humans. A purple and an orange SOULs popped out and before they could react, she sent a barrage of spears onto their exposed SOULs.

The two went down like flies. Sadly, only unconscious and not actually dead.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Undyne exclaimed, a toothy grin stretching over her face. "I want revenge for Frisk!"

The man in the front cursed. "That meddling brat! How!?"

" **how what, bag face? something 'bagging' you?** " Sans appeared before the man and summoned a skull that chomped on the human's shirt and lifted him up. The head attacker flailed, cursing.

Sans's grin fell flat and he took the man away to roof (which he won't ever tell anyone that he had taken a nap at. Not a soul.) and made the man dangle from the summoned skull in the air, away from the safety of the hotel's roof.

The masked man went rigid in his place, knowing his fate if he would be released.

Sans relaxed and snapped his bony fingers, a small skull rushing to the man and ripping the mask off.

...

Sans felt the irony hit him.

" **you...** " The skeleton growled. " **what are you doing outside of jail?** "

The man grinned shakily. "You really thought I would be stuck in a cell forever? Got some connections in high places, after all."

" **i can see that...** **why did you take the kid?** "

The man scowled but didn't answer. Sans shrugged and waved his hand. The skull opened its jaw and the man dropped, disappearing over the ledge with a ear-splitting scream.

Sans waited a moment and then snapped his fingers and the screaming faded. Then slowly, the man was floating back up, his SOUL glowing blue inside his chest. The man's face was ashen and he was shaking furiously, beads of sweats dripping from his chin.

"You insane monster! I could have died!" The man screamed with a hoarse voice from his earlier screaming.

Sans chuckled darkly. " **and why should i care?** " He brought the man closer to him, grinning as his eyesockets went dark. " **you obviously didn't extend the same offer to frisk. they are dying now because of you.** "

"If they die from a simple hit to the head, then they deserve to die," The man huffed, gurgling when Sans squeezed his SOUL. "They're a traitor to humanity! And a useless bag of trash! That trash fits perfectly with you."

" **take that back, you sorry excuse for a living,** " Sans growled. " **that kid suffered so much for our sake. they're much better than you'll ever be.**

 **now, why did you kidnap them?** " Sans repeated his question. " **and if you don't answer this time. you are in for a very bad time.** "

The kidnapper snarled but after another squeeze to his SOUL, gave in like the coward he was. "They're a meddling brat. I figured out that the one to always stop our attempts by telling that blue bitch what would happen was them. So i simply took them out of the equation."

Frisk always knew something would happen because of their LOADs.

The only reason that they were able to be ready this time was because Frisk got kidnapped and died once, which had made Sans wake Toriel up.

...

It seems that once again, Frisk had unknowingly saved them by suffering.

Sans hated that he had failed again and again to protect the small human. That he was constantly reminded of his weakness.

He growled and conjured a long blue bone, ready to skewer the bastard to death when his phone rang with the default ringtone he always was too lazy to change. Sans glanced at his pocket irritatibly, but not wanting to risk missing important news, he fished out his phone and answered it, sending a warning glare towards the kidnapper.

" **yes?** "

" _BROTHER, DO NOT USE MURDER!_ " Papyrus' voice startled the skeleton so much that he nearly dropped the man again. Feeling fatigue from the prolonged magic, Sans summoned a blue bone cage and placed the human in it.

The kidnapper was smart enough to not try to escape.

Sans sighed and returned to his phone call. " **i don't know what you're talking about, bro.** "

" _YES, YOU DO! I AM FURIOUS WITH HIM AS WELL! BUT WILL FRISK WANT YOU TO ACT UPON YOUR FEELINGS IN A MURDEROUS WAY?_ "

" **…no?** "

" _EXACTLY! NOW BE A SENSIBLE SKELETON AND BRING HIM BACK. THE POLICE IS COMING!_ "

What good will the police do? They are the ones who had let this bastard escape and not notify them.

Nevertheless, Sans grabbed the kidnapper and returned to the hall, seeing all the humans unconscious and tied in ropes. Seems like Undyne took things too dramatically.

Asgore yanked the man out of his magic and backhanded him.

The kidnapper slumped down, unconscious.

…

At least better than before.

They were 'hanging' in there somehow.

" **it's your turn now to hang in there, kid...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the sixtieth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - Flashback.


	61. Help, Asriel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: Pissed off Toriel. asgore punching some faces. undyne crying bloody murder for a second XD crying. crying. a tantrum from Frisk's side, void, chara, flowey, papyrus being sad. 
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

_*Stay Determined… stay determined, Frisk… don't let this be the last turn…_

When everything exploded and they felt the lull of death consume them, they thought that they woke up a week earlier in their room when they felt the blanket over them and the pillow under their head.

So if they are back… it means that they would have to work their way to the present again.

They didn't like the idea, but it was much better than seeing Chara kill themselves over saving them…

"Chara!" Frisk exclaimed and sat up, realizing then that their surrounding was too empty to be their bedroom.

They blinked and took a proper survey of their current place.

A simple white bed. A white floor. A white desk with a white vase and a white flower in it. A white door. A white window that showed only whiteness outside of it. A white ceiling light.

White.

Too much white.

Where were they? It wasn't the hospital, it was too white for that.

Frisk grew worried and placed their feet on the floor, eyes widening when they saw that their legs were as white as the place they woke up at. They quickly held out their hands.

White.

Their hair, longer than they had ever had it, cascading down to the floor in white waves.

Their sweater and pants. White.

They were completely washed out of all colors.

Frisk begun to shake.

What's going on? Where were they? Why were they white colored? They stood up and ran to the door, flinging it open and finding themselves in the wide meadow of flowers outside of Mt. Ebott, all washed out of color.

The big tree. White.

Mt. Ebott. White as everything.

Frisk fell onto their knees, staring in horror and fright at their surroundings.

It felt as if all life was sucked out of this place. Out of their mind.

**You would be correct.**

Frisk snapped their head around to see Void, the only color in this place, form out of the ground, black disappearing into the whiteness in a perfect circle around the mirror image.

Long waves of black framed the white holes. The white outline looking dark next to the whiteness of the meadow.

"What's going on, Void?" Frisk asked worryingly. "I tried to stop Chara from dying, but then what? Why is this place so white? Is Chara still alive?"

The white holes narrowed a bit. **The leach still exists. You overloaded them when the spike of Determination occurred.**

Frisk slumped in relief. Chara was still alive. That's good. That's very good.

**You, on the other hand, got close to being erased.**

"…What?" Frisk stared at Void in shock. "But I am still here."

Void motioned to the expense of white. **You have insufficient amounts of DT to keep yourself alive. You do, however, have enough to exist, even if by a small margin.**

"What does it mean?" Frisk grew scared.

**You are in, what humans call it… 'a coma'. Unless you'll get DT from an outside source, you won't be able to wake up from it. Your DT is unable to rise properly because of the link to the leach and your head trauma.**

Oh right, they fell on their head when the chair was pushed. Wow, Chara would be in for a ride. They died because of a simple hit to the head…

"When are we?"

**Five minutes prior to your death.**

"But I didn't save then."

**The spike of Determination was sufficient for five minutes. It was sudden enough to alert the skeleton and get you help before you died again.**

"Oh… thank you, Void," Frisk slumped onto the wall of what once used to be the rainbow colored safe house and curled into a ball, staring blankly at the white meadow. "So I'm stuck like this forever?"

**Until your physical body dies, yes.**

"Great…" It was going to get boring really soon… Frisk wished that Chara could join them so at least they would have some company. But seemed like Chara was stuck outside, unable to connect to the world while Frisk was unable to connect to everything.

They didn't know which fate was worse.

They sighed and sled so they landed onto the ground, closing their eyes and wondering how they were going to pass an eternity.

* * *

Chara was shaking.

Frisk's side of the link had gone completely silent. No cold nor heat. No signs of anything. Not even ominous silent.

Just silence.

And they couldn't reach Frisk. They tried shouting, pulling at them, even tried to enter the child's mind.

Nothing.

They were locked out. Alone.

Chara wanted to cry as they watched Frisk being placed on the stretcher, an oxygen mask pulled over their face. There wasn't anything wrong with Frisk's body other than the wound on their head and the blood loss.

Frisk just wasn't waking up.

The doctors stitched up the wound and wrapped it up and even gave a blood infusion to return the lost blood, but they had no idea as to what was keeping Frisk down.

One of the doctors deducted that it was the head trauma. It wasn't lethal, but it had hit some major parts. So it might have shut down to focus on healing.

Conclusion? Frisk was in a coma.

Toriel was sobbing next to Frisk's bed, sending heated glares to Sans each time he tried to approach the bed. The skeleton gave up after a few tries and disappeared, Papyrus soon following to check on him. Undyne followed Asgore to bring the kidnapper and his lackeys to court and to exile them to a working camp in a different continent. Undyne wanted to bring death to them, but Asgore still tried to go pacifist and only asked for a round with those men.

All convicts were sent with blue and black bodies to their new jail. Asgore didn't feel better after that. He simply returned to the hospital and took the other side of the bed and held Frisk's tiny hand in his.

Chara was stuck to Frisk's side and more often than not would hide their face in Frisk's neck, not wanting to see anything or feel anything other than Frisk. They just couldn't handle being alone anymore and their being missed their partner to the point that they swore they could feel pain in their chest at times.

And like that… a week passed.

* * *

Frisk sighed, bored beyond compare.

They had Void tell them news about the outside world, but other than that, they simply sat and looked at the white expense.

They hated the color so much right now.

They tried braiding their hair but grew tired of that. They tried to drag Void somewhere only for the blackness to spill between their fingers. Void simply shrugged.

So much for that plan.

And when they were about to die of boredom, they wept in mourning from losing everything.

"I'm bored!" Frisk screamed after an indistinguishable amount of time.

**I am aware.**

"You're no fun either!"

**I cannot change that, sadly. Also, the skeleton is here. He is apologizing.**

"For what?"

**For letting you get kidnapped. The former queen is not happy with him.**

"Mom? But it wasn't his fault."

**You tell her that.**

"I can't!"

**Do not run off by yourself then.**

"It's too late to change that!"

**You are being difficult.**

"You're literally me!" Frisk screamed in frustration and rolled to face away from Void, tears welling up in their eyes from anger and annoyance. "I can't even have a decent conversation with myself."

**I am the other side of you.**

"Still me. Like you liked to say in the beginning. And stop trying to argue with me. I just want to go back home!"

**I am not trying to 'pick a fight'. And sadly, your DT levels are insufficient enough.**

"You told me that a thousand times already! I'm feeling determined! Can't it be translated to DT?"

**Not sufficient to become your essence.**

"UUUGGGHHH!" Frisk screamed into the white grass, feeling even angrier when all they felt was cardboard textured grass. "I'm living inside a fake scenery! Everything is all white, white, and white! I need some color! I need to see Chara and my family! Mk! Blooky! James! Anyone!"

**You cannot—**

" **SHUT UP!** " Frisk's frustration reached its peak and hot angry tears streamed down their face. That's all they seemed to be doing lately. Be angry and cry like a little baby.

Like a Wimpy.

Chara…

They just wanted to go back to their life. They wanted to erase this entire trip from their head. Everything had gotten from bad to worse the moment their parents cornered them.

"I HATE YOU!" They screamed into the grass. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **_I HATE YOU!_** WHY DID YOU RUIN EVERYTHING? IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU I WENT THERE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISREABLE LIVES!?"

They cried in frustration as they kept screaming. Void sat there, black waves trying to brush Frisk only to recoil when Frisk screamed at Void to leave them alone.

And so it went for a while until Frisk became too mentally exhausted and simply crawled next to Void, curling over the blackness and falling asleep.

The other half stared at Frisk for a long time before the white holes grew bigger and begun to glow faint red.

* * *

Chara was trying to daydream to pass the time when they felt a familiar presence appear behind them. The specter snapped up and looked behind them in shock mixed with relief.

_*Void, you're here. Does that mean that Frisk is waking up?_

**No.**

Chara flinched at the cold gaze and looked down. _*I guess you're here to take my Determination then, huh? Take it, I can't handle this anymore…_

**I cannot. Determination cut all access to your SOUL.**

_*What?! But why?_ Chara bit their lip and returned to holding Frisk tightly. _*What do you want then?_

**I have a way to wake Determination.**

Chara's head shot up. Void's holes turned slightly red.

**I need external DT. That is the only way to gain enough DT levels for Determination to start making their own DT.**

_*Like an infusion?_

**Yes.**

Chara stared at Void in hope. _*How do we get that?_

Void pointed at the sleeping Alphys over Frisk's leg. **Get Alphys' supply. She is sure to have extra DT from her experiments.**

Chara's hopes crashed down. _*She made those experiments more than a year ago!_

**No self-respecting scientist would throw their experiments completely…**

Chara noticed how Void seemed to go into an apprehensive mood. They sighed and brushed Frisk's hair, trying in vain to reach Frisk for the millionth time.

**…We might be able to get DT from the Amalgamates…**

_*Would you? It's kinds of what keeps them together, you know._

**It is better to ask then not, leach.**

Chara glared at the entity. _*If we're trying to bring Frisk back together, you really need to stop calling me that. My name is Chara._

**A leach is a leach. You had a hand in damning Determination.**

_*I actually do have a question about that,_ Chara floated to Void and stood before them, _*What are you exactly? You're not that freak and you claim to be Frisk, yet have a totally different personality to them._

 **I am Determination. I am their subconscious,** Void said calmly. **I am the other side.**

 _*So they actually hate me?_ Chara frowned, not liking the idea of Frisk blaming them despite knowing that they deserved it.

Void shook their head. **I am not their thoughts and desires. I am what Determination cannot be aware of. I am the one dealing with their body while Determination deals with the mind and SOUL.**

_*Quite deep… like the nerves in charge of moving the body even when you don't think of doing so…_

**That is correct. I am the manifestation of the subconscious.**

_*So if the power of Determination passes to someone else, you move to the next person as well?_

**It would not happen until Determination's physical body dies. But then I will move to the next host, yes.**

Chara did not expect that. _*What about my brother? He used to have the power to RESET which Frisk took when they fell down._

Void's holes narrowed and the being tilted their head in confusion, much like Frisk would do. Chara wanted to die from the pain suddenly in their chest.

**Determination had the ability since birth. The flower's RESET powers were immature at best and only manifested because of his magic infused with his DT. Any human entering the underground over his time would have taken his ability…**

**Speaking of him.**

Void pointed to the door.

Chara swiveled around to see Papyrus enter the hospital room with his usual grin and a normal flower pot in his gloved hands.

The flower in the pot, however, was not normal.

"Why the hell even bring me here, Papyrus?" The flower twisted around to face the skeleton.

Papyrus' grin faltered and he gestured to the bed. Flowey turned back and his eyes settled on Frisk and widened, swiftly forming Asriel's face before returning to normal.

"…Why is the brat here?"

Chara and Void watched as Papyrus approached and sat by the bed, setting the pot on the desk next to Frisk's head. Flowey brought out a vine and poked on Frisk's paler than usual cheek.

"SOMEONE HAD TOOK FRISK AND INJURED THEM. THEY HAD DIED ONCE BUT ON THE SECOND ROUND WE WERE ABLE TO REACH THERE ON TIME."

"…Died? …Wait!" Flowey looked shocked. "You know about the RESETs?"

"LOADS, FLOWEY. RESETS ARE SOMETHING FRISK WAS FIGHTING NOT TO DO."

"LOADs, of course. How silly of me," Flowey grumbled, his petals quivering when he returned to Frisk. "Why aren't they just LOADing, then?"

"I DON'T THINK THEY CAN…" Papyrus muttered. "PERHAPS THEY NEED TO BE AWAKE TO DO SO."

"They don't have to…" Flowey hissed. "Why did you even bring me? I had a perfect time taunting some monsters underground!"

"FLOWEY, YOU WERE MAKING FACES AT ECHO FLOWERS."

Flowey winched and Chara snorted despite themselves. _*Oh, brother…_

"Shut up! You caught me in a bad time, that's all! And you still haven't answered me!"

Papyrus brought his bone knees to his chest, looking like a small lost child despite his tallness. "I MISS THEM, FLOWEY. I THOUGHT THAT BRINGING THEIR BEST FRIEND HERE WOULD HELP THEM WAKE UP SOONER."

Flowey looked at Papyrus like he fell from the sky. "Chara is my best friend, not Frisk."

_*Asriel!_

**It is true, leach. For some reason Determination deems you as their best friend.**

Chara felt happy hearing that, but then shook their head and glared at Void. _*I know that!_

Void shrugged, watching Flowey. **Determination wanted to bring the flower up for a very long time. To think having them in coma would do the trick… it is an irony.**

_*Yeah…_

Papyrus shook his head. "YOU CARE FOR FRISK, FLOWEY. AND TO BE HONEST… I BELIEVE FRISK WOULD WAKE UP, BUT THEY HAVE A VERY HARD TIME WAKING UP. THEY SEEM TO BE… TRAPPED."

**Papyrus is very observant for his goofy personality.**

_*He's the coolest skeleton after all._

**Perhaps we could use him and the flower. We do need to get someone to inject the DT.**

_*How do you propose we do that?_ Chara waved their arms before Flowey, making ridiculous faces at him and trying to tug on his petals. No reaction.

Void stared at them. **I see that you have lost your mind.**

 _*Shut up!_ Chara glared at Void. _*At least I am trying something!_

**Perhaps. But without enough DT you don't have the ability to be seen.**

Their only hope would be moving Frisk but Papyrus doesn't know about them and Chara wasn't in the mood to be outed to another skeleton.

Luckily, Flowey seemed to get onto their thought wavelength and told Papyrus to leave him alone for a while. The skeleton was all too eager to leave the room and give Flowey room.

The flower stared at the door and then returned to the bed, looking above it. "Chara? Are you still there? Please don't be asleep like Frisk."

Chara stared in longing at the hopeful eyed flower and took a deep breath and lifted Frisk's hand, making the fist do a thumb up.

Flowey relaxed and then brightened up, his petals rising in excitement. "I knew you were here, Chara! I missed you so much!" His petals drooped. "Though I can't feel any longing, I really wanted to see you! Frisk didn't come back again this month so I couldn't see you!"

Chara sighed, reminding themselves that they needed to fix Flowey's problem of disregarding Frisk's difficulties of reaching the mountain. Though it might be a remnant from Asriel's selfishness, a trait coming from being the prince and a single child. Asriel didn't learn about sharing.

The ghost chuckled at fond memories and stretched the arm back and using Frisk's pointing finger, poked Flowey's 'forehead'.

"Hey!"

Chara pointed at the drawer under the pot. Flowey tilted his stem, but a vine came out and opened the drawer, revealing a pen and paper pack. Chara immediately made a cupping gesture. Flowey understood and placed the precious items in the hand.

Chara returned the arm and placed the pen and papers on Frisk's blanket, and then used Frisk's hand to write and then bring the paper up to show to Flowey.

Such a messy procedure for one simple sentence.

A sentence that was written with as much of pleading as Chara could muster.

One sentence to change their predicament.

'We need DT to wake Frisk up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the sixty-first installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking.


	62. Broken Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not posting a chapter last week. wanted a whole weekend to just focus on drawing. and sorry for a short chapter, got stuck drawing for the anniversary. so happy late anniversary to everyone ^^
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: a very old problem... resurfacing. hatred. scary frisk XD flowey.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk was sprawled on the white floor, looking up to the white light.

White.

White.

White.

WHITE!

"UGH!" They groaned as they starting feeling a headache settling in from the whiteness. They stood up, stumbling as their body adjusted to being upright after what felt like a year lying down, but quickly found their ground and ran out of the house. They dashed up the hill to the tree, colliding with it and wrapping their short arms around the thick bark.

**Tree hugger.**

"You shut up!" Frisk glared at Void as they tried to climb up the tree. They had a mission that they could not avoid.

**You should ask for help.**

"I'M DONE WITH YOUR HELP!" Frisk shouted and with sheer will found their leg digging into the bark and used it as leverage to heave themselves onto the lowest branch. Frisk hoisted themselves up and stood on the branch, balancing themselves and then throwing themselves to the next branch.

And so they jumped from branch to branch, tripping over a few and getting themselves bruised and scratched all over, but after a long tortuous hike, they reached the upper branches.

They slumped onto the branch, breathing heavily and feeling fatigue coat their body with lead. But they couldn't stop here. They needed to know if they could see out of this place.

They raised their head and slowly climbed the last branch, poking their head out of the leaves and looking away from the white sun. They took a moment and then stood up shakily, body fatigued and branch unstable, finally able to gaze away from their small meadow.

They saw the white forest fading into the outskirts of the town and then the far buildings and the school and the embassy…

Ebott.

Frisk felt tears fall down their cheeks as their longing lodge into the chest and throat. The life that they had lost over a silly rebellious act.

They rubbed their eyes, looking towards the mountain that begun their journey, hating it more than anything at that moment.

"WHY?" Frisk yelled, clutching to the leaves when their footing wavered. Their breath hitched and they took a deep breath, shaking from the agony and frustration.

They hated everything so much at the moment.

**Do not let hatred consume you, Determination.**

Frisk stumbled and nearly fell from the tree if it wasn't for a black tendril that kept them upright. The child glared at Void but knowing that the being was right, looked away in shame, cheeks on fire yet still white as always.

Frisk wanted to scream.

"Can't you leave me alone?"

**You nearly let hatred consume you. I cannot.**

"What if I want to be consumed?"

**You will become a Flowey. I will have to erase you for your own sake.**

Frisk flinched and frowned miserably. "Glad to know I have a friend here."

**I am not a friend. I am your other side. My mission is to make sure that you are well and yourself.**

"Well, aren't you doing such a great job at that?" Frisk grumbled. "I want to be alone—"

The branch broke and their stomach flew up as Frisk plunged back into the tree. A scream was ripped out of their throat as they tried to grab a branch.

Then something was wrapped around their ankle and Frisk nearly threw up as their descent was stopped abruptly and they found themselves dangling in the air from a black tendril.

Void appeared before the flailing child.

**You cannot be left alone.**

"…Fine," Frisk huffed, clutching onto Void and turning themselves as the being lowered them to the ground. "But you're now carrying me to Mt. Ebott."

**Why?**

"I want to check it up. It's something to do at the very least even if everything is white and fake."

**…Understandable.**

Void let Frisk climb their back and hold them like a koala and then begun the trek to the mountain, the scenery turning into a blur of white. Frisk buried their face into the strangely textured blackness, letting their tears and snot mingle with the black liquid.

**You are still upset.**

"You don't get better in seconds, Void."

**I understand.**

"No, you don't…" Frisk mumbled, closing their eyes.

Soon the trek was sped up and Frisk screwed their eyes shut and waited until Void slowed down to look up to see the massive mountain loom over them.

**Where to?**

"To the hole. I want to start my journey again. Might be interesting."

**…I understand.**

Frisk was lowered onto the entrance of the cave where they had found the hole. The child hurried inside, stopping just before the edge of the hole. Everything as white as anything else.

Yet inside the hole was complete darkness.

Frisk felt excitement bubble in them. They might be able to find some answers and perhaps a way to get this place back to normal.

"See you later, Void," They said and stepped into the darkness, feeling the fleeting sense of fear pass by them and replaced with a strange thought.

What if they died from that fall?

The thought didn't seem to scare them now.

Anything was better than this prison.

They crashed into something and pain engulfed them.

* * *

Chara stared at Void, who seemed to be staring at something far away. _*What are you looking at?_

Void blinked and looked at the specter.

**Determination was nearly consumed by hatred.**

Chara's throat tightened and their eyes widened in shock. _*Wait, what?_

 **Determination is lonely and it appears that lonely means dark thoughts…** Void seemed apprehensive. **I appear to… 'Pick up fights' with Determination…**

Chara gritted their teeth. _*Then we need to act quickly. Asriel promised to talk to Alphys but that could take a while. I just wished I had a way to talk to Frisk…_

**I could deliver some messages. Determination misses you for a reason I cannot fathom.**

Chara sighed, feeling the exact same way. Being so close yet so far from Frisk for so long was driving them insane. Having the conversation with their brother had helped them calm down a bit, but they needed to hear Frisk. And soon.

_*So what now?_

**We wait. We cannot leave Determination and Determination cannot move. That is the only solution left.**

_*So helpful…_

And so… the two waited.

* * *

Frisk whimpered as they woke up, their body thrumming with pain. They pushed themselves to sit up and leaned back onto the wall that was behind them then opened their eyes and looked around, eyes widening in fear.

They couldn't see a thing. Not white nor black.

Nothing.

They were blind.

That was even worse than the white meadow! They turned to the wall, uncaring of the pain as they tried to climb the wall. But they kept slipping and only gaining scratches and suddenly a sharp pain went through their palm.

"Ah!" Frisk yelped, holding their palm and feeling a deep gash, yet nothing poured out.

Oh right… they were barely existing and it was their mind. No blood needed.

Frisk sighed, blindly making their way to the center of the room, stumbling over the mound of flowers and falling over the plastic textured petals, feeling more tears rushing out.

They were so tired. So done with everything. They just wanted to rest.

They just wanted to die for real...

Suddenly something raised their arm and gently guided them to their feet. Confused, a bit suspicious and wondering who it was, Frisk stood up and let themselves be led away from the flowers.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my brain?" Frisk asked, not able to discern the feeling of the rough hand littered with bumps and slightly wet covering their hand. They suppressed a sense of disgust and asked their question again.

They received no answer and scowled, wrenching their hand from the other and cradled their hand to themselves, fear suddenly taking root in them when they realized that they had no idea where they were.

They were vulnerable.

They were scared. They couldn't move. They couldn't see. They wanted home—

"Help-" Frisk choked, jolting when the disgustingly textured hands caressed their cheeks and then moved to hold their hands, pulling them forward. Having nothing else to rely on, they allowed their unseen guide pull them.

Soon their feet hit firm stone and their footsteps echoed. They were climbing stairs.

How did they get to mom's house without getting through the puzzles?

A door creaked and soon they were gently pushed down to sit on a chair. Frisk leaned back, feeling spent from the ongoing blindness and the uncertainty gnawing their chest.

They took a deep breath and looked up to where the hands were before. "Who are you?"

A small distorted chuckle was heard and Frisk felt their being grow cold with fright and horror.

"No…"

* * *

Void's head snapped up and the white holes widened.

**No…**

Chara's head snapped up as well. _*What's wrong?_

**It is broken.**

_*What is?_

Void didn't answer, only disappearing, the black tendrils absorbed through Frisk's skin. Chara stared at their partner, dread bubbling in them.

What was going on now?

* * *

Flowey was placed in front of the nervous looking Alphys.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Alphys squeaked and stammered, hiding her face behind her claws.

The flower huffed and tilted his stem to the side. "I don't have time for your stupid anxiety, dealt with that for too long. I need your help so if you want to apologize for what you did to me, you need to get me some DT if you want to wake the kid up."

Alphys looked up from her claws in shock. "Wh-what?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Flowey shouted. "Ch-I… I just know it since I am made from it as well! The kid is empty of DT right now."

Alphys rushed to her table and fished out a scanner. "I knew something was weird with Frisk's levels of DT earlier and made this out on a whim."

"Like always," Flowey rolled his eyes from Papyrus' gloves. "Can you just hurry it up?"

"I-I will!"

"FLOWEY, SHE IS TRYING TO HELP. HURRYING HER UP COULD RESULT IN MISTAKES!"

"We don't _have_ time!" Flowey growled, wanting so badly to tell them about his sibling's shaky writing and plea to save their partner. How Frisk is in a coma because they have no DT to exist. That they don't have time.

Those fools were taking the situation too lightly, and Flowey hated them so much for that at that moment.

How could Frisk stand them?

* * *

Void reached the hole and tried to go down it only to be faced with a buzzing barrier. The being attacked it only to be repelled.

**This is bad… DT levels are inefficient… cannot force a closedown…**

The white holes closed to two white lines and Void fell into a puddle.

**DT levels must rise… cannot contain otherwise…**

**Leech, be quick…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the sixty-second installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking.


	63. Journey Throguh The Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so exhausted after the holiday. anyways, shana tova and happy holidays. this one was hard since I forget how to write our dear freak XD i'm sorry for the short chapters but i'm very exhausted so writing a lot with helping around the house is a bit of stress inducing and mood blocking so i'm trying to write, so i'm sorry for not writing as much as people want *sheepish* but i'm happy that people enjoy my chapters nonetheless ^^  
> and yeah, alphys! hurry it up! frisk is in grave danger!  
> if you guys would notice later... this is a new arc. we're starting a new journey. next chapters would probably focus more on frisk than the others so enjoy ^^
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: a very old problem... resurfacing. anger and hatred. scary frisk... blood, burns. violence. heart attacks.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk immediately tried to get up from the chair to get away only to be pushed back down, the bile raising hands brushing their hair back and cupping their face. Frisk bit their lip as they shuddered.

**"I wAs SmArTeR aBoUt ThIs, MoM… i BlOcKeD eVeRyOnE oUt At YoUr WoRsT. nOw I cAn FiNaLlY hAvE yOu To MySeLf—"**

"Leave me alone!" Frisk snarled and pushed the hands away, feeling anger bubble in them. It just seemed that no matter where they were, someone was after them. They just wanted to be left alone. "I had enough with everyone just wanting to hurt me! I have had enough of having to deal with the fear of being hurt every day!"

They stood up and blindly flung a fist out, colliding with something spongy that pushed their fist back. Frisk stumbled back, tripping over the chair and falling down in a crash, their right side exploding in pain and they whimpered.

Tears rushed back out as Frisk reached out, trying to find something to anchor them. Finding none, they crawled forward unseeingly in hopes of finding a weapon.

They really wanted to hit something right now. They hated their useless situation so much—

Something sat on them and the child gasped and flailed, trying to get away from the abomination brushing disfigured fingers over their hair and shoulder blades.

**"ThIs Is HoW i ImAgInEd YoU. i ThOuGhT tHe InSaNe SiDe WaS bEaUtIfUl BuT tHe RaGe AnD hAtReD iN yOu ArE eVeN m—"**

"SHUT UP!" A burst of red invaded the child's view that seemed empty up until this point, and they saw the abomination washed with red. Boils covering the pale skin, strange black liquid oozing out of them. Matted dark brown hair pooling in waves around the thin shoulders.

But before Frisk could see anything more, a spear of pain pierced their eyes and they screamed as they got blinded by the light, covering their eyes and curling on the floor as their head pounded and dots blinked behind their eyes.

Hot tears fell as Frisk screwed their eyes shut and kicked at the creature still on top of them. "I don't care for any of your stupid plans. Just disappear already! I hate you, I hate everything! I don't care anymore!"

The creature didn't answer, simply opting to brush the long, long hair, cupping the round cheek. Frisk spat at where the head was before, missing by the lack of sound, and yanked the hand away, still struggling.

"If I am stuck here forever, I much prefer to do it without you!" Frisk shouted, finally managing to wriggle themselves out of the creature's grasp and scrambled to their feet, hitting the wall as they tried to find the exit. They held their pounding their head and scrambled back—

Their feet found air and their stomach leapt up as they fell backwards, their back and head hitting stairs and they rolled down in a messy way and knocked their breath out when their back hit the wall harshly. They gasped a pained whimper and trembled, burying their face in their arms, unable to pick themselves anymore.

They were so tired…

Footsteps came closer and Frisk tensed, knowing that their escape was useless.

Someone just end this miserable existence.

**"DoN't Be EmPtY. bE aNgRy. Be HaTeFuL. lEt YoUr ReAl SeLf ShOw… I mIsSeD yOu…"**

Frisk begun to cry brokenly. "Just leave me alone, please… I didn't want any of this. I don't want anything. I just wanted to explore. Maybe disappear, because at this point it seems like a better option. I didn't want to meet monsters or save them. I didn't want to die again and again. I didn't want to have this power. I didn't want to be covered with scars that remind me each and every day how my life is never a true life. I didn't want to be kidnapped. I didn't want to be hated. I… I just wanted my mommy and daddy back… That's all… Was that so wrong? Is that my punishment for not dying with them?"

The child's body jerked as sobs wrecked through them. The just couldn't care anymore. They didn't want to move. They didn't want to live. They didn't want to continue this miserable existence.

No one would miss them anyways—

_*Partner, please come back…_

A flash of Chara's anguished face appeared in their mind and Frisk's eyes snapped open, screwing shut when another spike of pain went through them.

Chara… they needed to keep Chara alive… Chara was alone… their partner couldn't interact with anyone.

They needed to reach Chara…

_***You are filled with Determination.** _

Suddenly filled with Determination, Frisk pulled themselves onto their knees, blinking and trying to see through the painful light. At least they could see again and for some odd reason… they could see in color.

Purple. It was purple, and darker purple and lighter purple. They saw color.

Frisk shook their head. They needed to concentrate.

Purple… They were in the corridor leading to the door to Snowdin.

They needed to get to the barrier.

Frisk leaned heavily onto the wall as they got onto their shaky feet, their body aching and crying to just lie down and give up.

**"WhErE aRe YoU gOiNg? StAy WiTh Me~"**

Frisk's head turned to see the creature's disfigured feet go down and with sudden fear, they limped as fast as they could towards the other side.

They walked and walked… Was it that far in their original journey? Frisk could barely remember what even happened between their many deaths. Dr. Nil's sessions helped them remember big fun stuff. But the actual places and sights went blurry, drenched with blood.

Their blood.

Guess it was a journey down a memory lane then.

…Sans would be proud…

Frisk coughed a sob, feeling their body give up, sliding down the the wall as their feet froze.

But they couldn't.

They caught themselves and heavily straightened up, quickening their pace and trying to ignore the pain in their body.

Arms went around them and Frisk panicked, their leg swinging back and hitting a knee. They were released and they dropped to the floor, scrambling to their feet and rushing down the hall, turning at the corner and screaming when they saw the abomination stand before them.

The twisted smile stretched and the creature took a step forward while Frisk took a step back, eyes wide.

The creature looked at them for a long time and then closed its eyes, the black goop beginning to ooze out in streams and cover its entire body.

Frisk watched in horror, feeling bile come up and slapped a hand over their mouth. They wanted to look away but they were scared that the creature would disappear if they did.

Then the goop dropped in a big splash and Frisk's eyes widened.

A near copy of Chara stood before them, only for the eyes to look like cracked holes filled with black. Some cracks appeared in some places but other than that, the creature looked exactly like Chara.

"Why… why?" The child muttered, sinking to their knees as the one thing that kept them going was tarnished by this gruesome creature.

The creature grinned with Chara's face and knelt before them. **"I'm SmArTeR, mOm. I kNoW tHaT yOu PrEfEr ThEm. BuT sInCe YoU'rE mInE, i'Ll MaKe It EaSiEr."**

Frisk growled, the anger spiking in them once more. "How dare you…? HOW DARE YOU?"

The creature leaned back in confusion while Frisk sat up and stomped their hands on the floor like a small child throwing a tantrum. "STOP RUINING EVERYTHING! DON'T LOOK LIKE CHARA! DON'T YOU DARE IMITATE THEM! CHARA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

**"MoM?"**

"SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Frisk cursed, feeling a bit weird at swearing but feeling it deserved the situation.

Chara would have cursed several times by now…

Frisk's body burned red and they reached out, snagging the creature's shirt collar, pulling them down and glaring into the black holes, lips pulled back in a growl.

" **How dare you?** " Frisk said with a voice filled with wrath. " **I never wanted to create you. You are nothing to me. Now get out and leave this place.** "

The creature's black holes widened and then narrowed. **"A mIsTaKe... NoT cOrReCt FoRm?"**

Frisk snarled and pushed it away, "I give up on you." They rose to their legs and stepped over the fallen mimicry of their partner. They reached the door and pushed it open, turning to look in contempt at the creature before shaking their head and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Frisk's side of link was empty but Chara suddenly felt sinking dread followed by a sense of rage bubbling in them.

Confused and unable to voice them, the ghost played with Frisk's short hair, missing the long hair.

 _*Why did I let you donate it…?_ Chara sighed, the joke turning to an agony filled question.

" _Frisk!_ " The specter jolted and swiveled to the door, where a familiar wig wearing kid in hospital shirt and pants was gasping and running to the bed.

"Gila! No running in the hospital!" The short mother scolded the small girl, still wearing her doctor clothing and tag.

Seems like those two didn't even stop at home to come by. Chara felt a bit grateful for the small act.

" _Frisk, don't sleep when I'm here!_ " Gila ignored her mother and pounced onto the bed, shaking Frisk's unresponsive side. " _You promised to come play with me after your trip! Don't break your promise!_ "

"Gila…" Noam sighed and yanked the thrashing kid off of Frisk's bed in a surprising showcase of strength for her size. "You know why they're sleeping. They need to heal from the hit to their head. They'll wake up when they're ready."

" _I don't want to wait! I want to play with Frisk now!_ " Gila whined, tears falling from her huge eyes.

Chara winched despite getting annoyed.

They felt the same.

But they knew that Frisk won't wake up on their own… Frisk needed help to wake up.

_*Hurry up, Flowey…_

* * *

"This looks painful," Flowey said, eyeing the big needle Alphys conjured after putting the scanner in her suitcase. Alphys flinched and nodded.

"I have some leftover DT in my lab, but it won't be enough. I would need to take from a human SOUL or from the amalgamates directly."

"WOULD IT HURT THEM?"

"A-a bit… i-it's losing some of your essence, wh-which is why I s-should take from… from a human. Their SOUL w-would replace the l-lost DT."

"WHO DO WE ASK FROM THEN? FRISK'S FRIENDS?"

"Th-they're kids!"

"Well, I don't see you come up with any better plan!" Flowey's petals twitched in impatience.

"DR. NIL?"

"H-he's not our friend!"

"Oh, who cares!?"

"FLOWEY—"

"May I suggest something?"

"EEEEEE!"

Alphys, Papyrus and Flowey let out a loud shriek.

A loud bleat followed the shriek that didn't belong to any of them.

"UH…"

"What the fuck…"

"W-what…"

The trio slowly turned to the door, Alphys and Papyrus holding each other comically in fright while Flowey just deadpanned.

Asgore was holding his chest, leaning on the door frame while the wood dangerously cracked. "I thought I was done with scaring people…"

"YOU MAJESTY!?"

"A-Asgore? What are you doing here?"

Asgore gave a small smile, straightening up. "Well, I brought in a friend for a cup of tea but overheard your conversation… and if there is a chance of waking Frisk up, I would do it." Asgore said firmly.

None commented on the strangeness of having a cup of tea in the middle of the hospital.

"Y-you have an idea for a volunteer?"

Asgore nodded kindly. "He's actually here for the cup of tea."

He stepped aside.

A stern faced gray haired man stood there, wearing a blue tie and a simple buttoned up white shirt and brown dress pants.

"Mr. Jones?!" Papyrus and Alphys cried out.

"Who?" Flowey piped in.

* * *

Frisk faced away from the closed door and saw the darkened room where Flowey had taunted them back then. Now it was empty, save for the lit mound. They limped towards it and sat on the mound, taking deep breaths and trembling from the chase.

The light blinded them, but they could care less of the pain. They could see.

Even better?

They could see color again.

But why was the underground different than the surface? They were still in their mind after all…

Maybe they could find their missing DT here and finally wake up.

"Sitting on a mound, pondering over life… It fills you with Determination…" Frisk muttered, remembering Chara's small narration at each SAVE point.

**_ _*The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with Determination._**

**"A bit cheesy, no?" Frisk stared at their new guide. The specter looked back with a raised brow.**

_***Looks who's talking. I got to make this trip a bit more interesting.** _

**"Are you calling me boring?"**

**_*The answer is in the question_ , the specter smirked and then floated ahead. _*Now come. M-Toriel isn't going to wait for you._**

**"Coming!"**

**Frisk smiled fondly from the memory and then frowned when they remembered their mother's departing from them and their second meeting with Flowey.**

**"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand…"**

**Frisk felt like crying, still shaken from the burn scar on their back and the scratches and small burns littering their body. They clutched to her, knowing that she would never know how much she had hurt them.**

**Chara eyed them sadly. *Seems like we must journey alone, huh…**

**Frisk nodded and released Toriel. "Goodbye…"**

**"Goodbye, my child…" Toriel turned and left.**

**—**

**Flowey appeared before them again and Frisk yelped and took a step back.**

**The flower grinned amusingly. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? You were able to play by your own rules."**

**Frisk shook their head. How was dying and coming back to life their own rules?**

**"Will you tire of trying? Would you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it?"_**

Frisk chuckled brokenly. How ironic... They had given up on this world so many times yet never were able to rid of their curse.

Frisk sighed and lied on the mound, soaking in the warm light. So many things happened in such a short time. They needed a break.

But Chara was waiting for them… and the abomination was after them again…

Frisk sighed and forced their body to sit back up, wishing to have a chance to just lie down and sleep forever.

They could hear Chara in their head saying something about having an eternity to do it so to get a going at it.

"Well… time to start the next part…" Frisk placed their hands on their knees and pushed themselves up, soaking in from the sun as much as possible before facing the next door.

They took a deep breath and walked to the door and placed both of their hands on the door.

Then they pushed and a chilling breeze invaded the room as soft bluish white filled their sight.

They exited and closed the door behind them, scanning the white expanse of snow and the trees looming at each side of the path.

They had reached Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the sixty-third installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> _something in bold_ - flashback.


	64. Mini-Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, but i'm starting a new schedule. i'm posting one chapter a week. meaning one week scartale. one week poh. if you want to read papers of homelessness which is charisk, go to my tumblr blog to read it there. it'll be worth your while, I promise.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart
> 
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: violence, blood, burns, crying.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Gila had to be dragged from the hospital room and Chara watched Noam nearly throw a tantrum herself just to get the crying kid out.

Damn, were they glad that they didn't have any kids… not like a thirteen year old ghost could have any kids… but that's beside the point.

Toriel returned, exchanging pleasantries with Noam and letting Gila clutch to her fur and cry into it. The boss monster tried to sooth the crying baby, but her eyes were downcast themselves.

She was too anguished to help others.

Finally the two humans left and Toriel closed the door and rushed to the bed, sitting down and reaching to brush the dark hair back. She sighed and fixed the blanket, adjusting Frisk's position.

"My child… you are missing lessons again…" Toriel said, her muzzle trembling. "It was such a nice day outside. We are nearing winter yet it is warmer than usual for this season. Maybe it's a draught, though it's pretty rare for this part of the country.

That man that had hurt you… he's no longer here. I and your father made sure of that. He won't ever lay his hands on Asgore or on you. I won't let anyone take away my family again.

… And yet, I harmed you. I took away my family. I made you try to run away again, didn't I? That's the only reason you would venture out at night on your own. You didn't want to see any of us…"

Toriel's voice trailed off as she picked up Frisk's hand that wasn't connected to the IV, pressing her muzzle to it. "I don't deserve to have you, my child. You saved all of us when all we did was hurt you. You stayed with me even though my existence alone is a continued reminder of your pain. You smiled even when you were screaming… I tried so hard to make it better. To be worthy of forgiveness… yet I never learned my lesson."

Big, hot droplets fell from her eyes to the bed, dark spots appearing from the wetness sipping into them. The big boss monster broke down and begun crying.

"I'm so sorry, my child. I'm so sorry for failing you again and again, so many times. I don't deserve you and I don't deserve mercy for what I have done.

I would do anything for you to come back, even if it's to never see you again. As long as you're alive and well and happy, I don't need anything more."

Chara looked at their mother for a long time as the monster cried. The ghost sighed, feeling their own tears climb out of their throat.

_*Frisk just wanted to be held. They didn't need anything else… they just wanted you to hug them and tell them that it would be alright. You didn't need to know everything. Frisk trusted you to not betray them._

Chara begun to cry as well, wanting to hold their mother but opting to hold the small body instead, knowing they would never be able to hold their mother.

They cried harder.

_*…Why did you only notice your mistakes now?_

* * *

Frisk closed the door behind them, shivering from the cold air and hoping that they had a sweater.

They suddenly felt something warm cover them and looked down to see a fuzzy red sweater cover their still colorless existence. Frisk smiled in relief and snuggled to the warmth, marching on the road and looking around for any signs of life.

Though they didn't think that there would be any signs since they were in their brain.

They reached a big log and sat on it, remembering how Sans shattered it just before greeting them.

**_"human… don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand."**

**They were on the verge of fainting or breaking down after the battle with their mother and suddenly hearing the voice had them tear up and slowly turn to the shadow and grabbing the extended hand.**

**A loud farting noise was heard.**

**Frisk, nerves taut, jumped and started to cry, begging for mercy.**

**"wow, wow, wow. it's a whooping cushion, supposed to make you laugh. Not, uh… oh crap…"**

**Frisk looked up to see a short skeleton… a chubby skeleton? It waved at them. "Name's Sans."_**

Frisk chuckled at the memory. They were really a crybaby then… they weren't any better now. They sighed and curled, missing Chara and their family greatly. Even Void was a good option.

"Where did everything go so wrong?" They mumbled. "We actually had a really good while… I barely had any nightmares… No fits…"

They were so tired… so ready to give up…

A rustle was heard.

Frisk sat up and looked frantically around, trying to find the source of the sound. Nothing moved. No wind. No sound.

"Who's there?" Frisk stood up on the other side of the log and rushed down the road, glancing to the sides in hopes to find the source of the sound.

They hated being so alone.

"Hello? Please answer me!"

Silence.

Frisk held their hands to their chest and rushed forward, seeing the gate Papyrus made coming to view.

Another rustle was heard.

Frisk whipped to the side but saw nothing. Getting scared, they begun to run, knowing not to stop this time.

The bridge came to them and Frisk slowed to not stumble and crossed the bridge. The sentry spot with the conveniently shaped lamp appeared and Frisk hid behind the sentry spot, seeing a pile of different condiments.

"…Really sans?"

* * *

Sans was about to take a swig from his ketchup when he sneezed.

Grillby looked up, glasses gleaming. "…Skeletons… sneeze?"

" **didn't think we could…** " Sans' sockets narrowed, but then he sighed and took a swig. " **miss the kiddo…** "

"…Yes…"

Sans wanted to have Frisk's ability to return to that night. He should have been there to stop them from leaving. He should have been a better, responsible adult…

" **i'm so sorry, bucko…** "

* * *

Frisk sighed and peeked from the station, searching for the source of the sound.

The rustle was heard again and Frisk crouched lower, trying to see yet to not be seen. Then a loud crunch was heard and a small form entered the clearing.

Frisk blinked and gaped in shock, rising in their place.

It was them… but much smaller and messier, with burnt clothing and soot covered face.

It was them from the journey.

The smaller Frisk was crying and limping as it seemed that one leg was injured.

Frisk immediately stood up and walked to the smaller version, knowing that they could make the journey easier for this version. "Do you need help?"

Mini-Frisk shrieked and staggered as they limped back, raising their arms to guard themselves from an unseen threat.

Frisk froze, eyes wide at the sorry sight. Were they that terrified during the original journey? They remembered the fear and the pain… but did they really look that miserable?

Something was missing…

"Where's Chara?"

Mini-Frisk jolted and lowered their arms, looking up with wide eyes. Frisk's chest tightened when they saw the despair and anguish reflected in the brown pools. They gave a smile, suddenly glad that they were completely white (except for the sweater… they should change that) since it would be very weird for two Frisk to exist in one place... though it was in their head.

Mini-Frisk stared at them and then tilted their head. " _Are you an angel?_ "

Frisk blushed. Okay, that was really weird. "No, I'm not. I'm just colorless… Do you know of Chara?"

Mini shook their head and Frisk felt like something hit their chest. Was that how they would have looked without Chara's guidance? Suddenly the longing for their partner grew and they desperately wished to get out of this place.

Mini sniffled, drawing back their attention. " _Was alone… all this time… scary monsters… Are you a monster?_ "

Frisk shook their head, wanting to embrace this little miserable thing. "I'm not. I'm human. What's your name?"

Mini hiccupped and rubbed their eyes, making a shaky smile. " _…Frisk. What's yours, angel?_ "

"I'm not an angel," Frisk said firmly, scratching their white hair. What name could they use since Frisk would be awkward as hell…? Then they blinked and smiled.

"Call me Dee."

* * *

Chara still held Frisk's unresponsive body even after their mother finished her sobbing and simply took out her knitting and begun to make something resembling a dress sweater.

Void manifested once more, white holes narrowed. Chara looked at the entity and tensed.

_*What happened? Why did you leave in a rush? What happened to Frisk?_

Void was silent and then pooled on the floor, seeming out of strength.

**The abomination is running free again. It blocked the entrance… it is alone with Determination.**

Chara paled, their being turning cold.

_*They're alone with the freak?!_

**That is what I had said… lack of DT had broken the prison. Determination went under the mountain once more and is now trapped with it.**

_*Then we have to do something quickly! Where is Asriel!? Where is the DT!?_

* * *

Flowey sneezed.

"FLOWERS SNEEZE?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" The flower yelled, screaming when jostled by Alphys. "What the hell!?"

"N-no scre-screaming at Papyrus," Alphys scolded him, slightly withering under his glare but trying to stay strong.

Asgore chuckled. "Flowey, you're making it hard to concentrate."

Flowey's petals drooped and he grumbled, looking away. Asgore gave a kind smile, returning his attention to the road. Mr. Jones didn't look up from his newspaper.

The hospital was appearing in the horizon.

The group tensed.

* * *

**Asking me would not solve the problem.**

_*Well, then what? Wait here, wondering how Frisk is suffering under its hands? They will break!_

**... You ought to have more faith in them, Leech.**

* * *

Mini face planted in the snow for the third time.

Frisk sighed and crouched next to the child and helped them to stand up, frowning as the snow was dyed red from the many burns. If only they could heal the kid.

" _Sorry, Dee…_ " Mini looked down, winching in pain as they put weight on their leg. Frisk hummed and then moved so their back was to the kid and crouched, reaching back.

"Climb onto my back."

Mini sniffled and climbed onto their back, tugging on their hair but being thoughtful enough to move it away so it won't be pulled. Frisk nodded in satisfaction and stood up, beginning to walk.

" _Thank you, Dee…_ " Mini mumbled, nuzzling their back. Frisk hummed, their shoes making the snow crunch under them.

They passed through where the box and the save point should have been, yet it was empty…

Everything turned black and Frisk tensed, feeling the familiar sensation of a FIGHT.

But their SOUL didn't come out.

Mini moaned in pain as a quivering red SOUL came out and hovered before them. Frisk's face paled.

They had no items. No food. They couldn't SAVE, meaning that they only had one go.

They couldn't let Mini get harmed.

They remembered vaguely fighting Snowdrake here yet were surprised to see Lesser Dog stand before them.

"Lesser Dog approaches…" They said in confusion. Mini stared at them, looking terrified. They smiled back and since it was their turn, just leapt forward and petted the dog guard.

The dog's neck immediately grew and the tail wiggled quicker. Mini's eyes brightened and reached to pet, but Frisk had to stumble back since the sentry attacked with the sword. Frisk managed to get out of the range at the nick of time. Mini was crying again from fear.

"Hey, hey. It stopped. You want to pet him?" Frisk tried to reassure the kid, but Mini shook their head and clutched them harder.

" _I want mommy!_ "

Frisk's heart clenched as a flash appeared in the head.

**_"But sweetheart!" A man with shaggy dark brown hair and dark skin laughed.**

**"No 'sweetheart' me, drama queen!" A woman with short light brown bob grumbled. "Frisk needs healthy food. Stop sneaking her cakes! She's pudgy!"**

**"But pudgy is good!" The man held tiny Frisk and pinched their puffy cheeks. "Too adorable for anyone to handle! Even your own mommy!"**

**Tiny Frisk giggled while the woman groaned._**

Frisk blinked back tears as the forgotten memory washed over them. With a shaky hand, they pressed SPARE. The sentry hopped away and Frisk turned to Mini worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Mini shook their head. " _Dogs are scary… I want puppies! I want mommy! Daddy! I didn't want to fall!_ "

Frisk sighed, knowing the feeling all too well. "Sadly that won't be happening… let's continue.

Mini whimpered but nodded, the tiny SOUL returning to their chest.

Frisk quickly left the crossroads, only to regret walking so loudly.

They faced two familiar monster.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…"

* * *

Papyrus sneezed.

"Skeletons can sneeze?" Flowey said in a snarky tone.

"I THOUGHT NOT…"

"We're here," Asgore said as he pulled the car into the parking lot reserved for long stay patients. The guard greeted him, wishing him good luck and quick recovery for Frisk despite the guard being new.

Frisk's medical state had made it to the news after all.

The group went somber.

Hopefully they have the means to wake Frisk up now.

Stay Determined, Frisk…

* * *

Frisk felt frozen in their place as two sets of sockets looked at them.

"IS THAT A FLOATING HUMAN?"

…huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the sixty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking.  
> _something in bold_ - flashback.


	65. Travel Through the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the long wait. i'm feeling better and thank you for the support. I hope to return to the once in every two weeks updates. it's going to be an intense arc.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.
> 
> important: i have fanart! You can find the fanart in my tumblr blog scartale-an-undertale-au under the tag #fanart  
> if you want to create fanart, with all my love, do it!
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD READ, COMMENTED, GAVE A KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKED MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> ENJOY ^^
> 
> thank you for the reviews ^^
> 
> warning: violence, blood, scared child, puzzles, panic attacks, scares, rage, flashbacks.
> 
> Keep rocking, you guys.

Frisk stared at Papyrus in shock. He couldn't see them?

Mini looked up in confusion as well, and then down at Frisk. " _I'm not floating…_ "

Frisk tried to breathe through their panic and smiled faintly at Mini. "I'm going to put you down, okay? They should not find out I'm here."

" _Why?_ "

"Because I'm not a normal human. I'm more of a ghost. And they'll try to get rid of me."

Mini's eyes grew wide and they nodded immediately, turning to the skeletons. " _There is no one here but me… skeletons…_ "

"SO IT WAS A FLOATING HUMAN! I THOUGHT HUMANS DIDN'T FLOAT!"

Mini gulped, shaking and wanting to rush back to Frisk, but stood their ground. " _I don't… it's… It's… It's…_ "

They seemed on the verge of a panic attack.

Frisk placed a hand on the small shoulder, feeling the tremors through the dirt caked sweater. "A trick of the eye?"

" _A_ - _a trick of-of the eye?_ " Mini teared up.

A beat.

"THAT'S SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT SOLUTION TO THIS CONFOUNDING PUZZLE!" Papyrus exclaimed, making the small human yelp and cower.

Sans narrowed his sockets and Mini whimpered. Frisk rubbed their back, glaring at Sans. "For goodness' sake, go easy on the clearly frightened kid," They muttered in frustration. They recalled how Sans confused them on their journey. At times he seemed like the big brother who liked his little brother and just wanted him to have fun. And then at times, he showed the side of a suspicious monster that wanted nothing more than to incarnate them or to just let them die on the way and would not show an ounce of sympathy to their plight.

Frisk loved him. He was a great dunkle. But they were scared of him even though he had never hurt them physically.

…

That perhaps was the scariest thing.

They didn't know how painful his magic could be.

How he would kill them.

And now he was doing the same to Mini without giving them a chance. Frisk really didn't like that. Despite it all happening in their head, Mini was at the moment them. They were in Chara's place. They weren't going to let this chance slip.

They were going to make sure that Mini's journey would be better.

"NEVERTHELESS!" Papyrus declared, posing. "SINCE YOU ARE A HUMAN, MY JOB IS TO CAPTURE YOU! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE PREPARED BECAUSE THERE ARE MANY OBSTACLES ON YOUR WAY! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHE!"

And like that, he flew back, eyes looking at Mini excitedly until he vanished. Sans watched him go and then turned to Mini, pinpricks disappearing.

Mini shrunk into themselves. Sans gave them a long look then relaxed and grinned, pinpricks twinkling amicably.

" **have fun, kid. my bro is harmless. he's actually having the best time of his life so don't worry about it too much. name's sans, by the way.** **see ya around.** "

Mini looked up in shock at the hundred eighty degree change in his behavior, their tears freezing on their flushed cheeks. The poor human was underdressed for the cold and was trembling. Frisk rubbed their back, hoping that their existence was as warm as Chara's was.

They missed Chara so much…

" _Name is Frisk…_ " Mini started but Sans was already gone between blinks.

What a way to go.

Frisk used the opportunity to draw Mini to an embrace, hoping to warm the kid up. Mini buried their filthy face into Frisk's red sweater, the only color in their existence. " _I'm scared, Dee…_ "

"Don't worry… it'll all be better later. Just stay Determined."

Mini nodded. They stayed like that for a long moment and then separated and continued.

The pressed snow under their feet crunched.

Frisk took a deep breathe.

They could do it.

Just follow their memories.

* * *

Frisk facepalmed. They had forgotten about the rest of the Canine Unit.

Mini froze in panic, which had saved their tiny SOUL as Doggo slashed at it with his blue attack. Mini's eyes widened when no pain came and no blood sprayed. The small form quivered as Frisk guided their hand to SPARE Doggo.

*S-s-something pet me… something that isn't m-m-moving. I'm going to need some dog treats for this!*

Doggo went behind his sentry booth again. Soon smoke came out and Mini rushed in concern despite nearly being impaled before. The kid peeked inside, spotting the guard smoking what seemed to be dog treats.

"What a poor fella," Frisk giggled. Mini looked up and hesitantly smiled, snorting softly and running to them, grabbing their hand.

" _He's adorable… if he wasn't so scary…_ "

Frisk squeezed their hand as they passed smoked dog treats, snickers leaving them.

Sans appeared before a big ice field. Frisk remembered that this was when they learned about blue attacks.

**_"think about it as a blue stop sign." Sans shrugged when they glared at him. "just giving you heads up."**

**"Stop signs are red."**

**_*Down here they are blue… I guess…_ ** **Chara sniggered. _*Though seeing that there are no vehicles down here, they probably never used stop signs._**

**Sans winked at them and Frisk giggled, stumbling as their feet went on the ice. Frisk flailed their arms as they went skidding across the ice, seeing the sign about to hit them. They screwed their eyes.**

**Something took a hold of their SOUL and they stopped and gently bumped the post. Frisk swiveled around, but Sans was gone.**

**_*He was the one who did that. He turned your soul blue for a moment. He's dangerous._ **

**Frisk felt dread rise in their stomach. They wanted home so desperately.**

**But where was home?_**

Frisk was brought out of their memory when Mini squeaked and looked up to see Sans standing there like in their memory, hands in his pockets and pose relaxed.

Yet Frisk felt wariness from him.

Wariness from a kid? They would never understand the skeleton…

Sans inclined his head to Mini so that they would come closer. " **don't worry, bucko, i don't bite.** "

Frisk patted their back and the kid shyly shuffled closer. " _H-hi, Sans…_ "

" **so you want to continue to snowdin. paps had prepared some puzzles up ahead, but don't worry, i've got your back,** " He winked. Mini wasn't reassured. " **meh, tough crowd today. got you a small hint: when a blue attack approaches you, freeze, it's like a stop sign – it 'signs' you to stop.** "

"That's a terrible pun, Sans…"

" _Terrible pun…_ " Mini echoed, startling when he chuckled and then waved.

" **see you later, kid.** "

He vanished. Mini stiffened and looked around them frantically as if waiting for sans to jump out of a bush and attack them. Frisk smiled soothingly and patted their back. "It's okay. He won't harm you. Let's continue, alright? Puzzles are waiting for us."

Mini nodded, grabbing their slightly bigger hand. Frisk's heart melted at the act and they tugged at the kid to walk.

Mini stumbled on the ice and nearly went flying if it wasn't for Frisk's quick thinking at grabbing their hand. Mini clutched onto them as Frisk skated the ice, stopping at the sign and reading it properly.

Just the usual directions. Which they knew of already. Nothing to make note of. They continued.

Papyrus and Sans stood on the other side of a field of pressed snow that had gotten a darker tint of purple. Frisk was thankful for the color and for Papyrus' future silliness with this puzzle.

A chill went up in their spine and they swiveled around in confusion, managing to catch a glimpse of black weeping crazed eyes and a broken grin before it disappeared.

They were still followed by the abomination.

Fear seized Frisk's heart and they shook, hands clutching their chest. Mini noticed their uneasiness and started to sniffle, trying to gain their attention without looking at them, not wanting to get the skeletons' attention on Frisk.

Frisk placed a hand on their shoulder and squeezed, thanking them for the kindness while still being shook by the new realization.

The skeletons were discussing something about Sans' laziness and sleeping. Mini stared in awe at Papyrus' dismay over sleeping.

" _Sleep is fun…_ " Mini started, jumping when the skeletons snapped to them. Papyrus perked up and straightened up, spreading his arms.

"WELCOME TO MY PUZZLE, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed, frightening Mini. "MY BROTHER AND I HAD CREATED SOME PUZZLES FOR YOU AS I TOLD YOU EARLIER! I THINK THAT YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!"

Mini seemed terrified of the concept. Frisk petted their hair. "It's okay. You can just not hold the orb then, okay?"

Mini made a small nod.

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN?"

" _No._ "

"No."

Frisk giggled while Mini blushed. Papyrus seemed to be on a roll so fortunately he didn't hear Mini. Sans seemed amused though and Frisk glared at him.

Now they knew why Chara frowned a lot during their original journey.

"OK! YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

The first step into the maze had Papyrus electrified and Mini rushed to him, not realizing that staying in the maze would continue electrifying Papyrus. The kid exited the pressed snow and the orb turned off, Papyrus looking like a charred skeleton.

" _Are you okay, Papyrus?_ " They asked him, looking for something to give to him. They only had a small bandage and a monster candy in their pocket, but they offered it to the skeleton who blinked comically at them.

Papyrus shook the ash and knelt before the kid, smiling brightly as he pushed the offered goods back. "THANK YOU, TINY HUMAN, BUT I AM FINE."

" _Oh…_ " They looked down, shoulders slumping in relief. Papyrus placed a gloved hand on their head.

"WANT TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE REST OF THE PUZZLES?"

Frisk stiffened, immediately reaching to stop Mini from accepting. This is wrong. This is too different from their original journey. They wanted to stop this, they wanted to force this to go the way they remembered. They wanted to fix the horrors that they faced. They wanted to remember everything clearly.

Yet, their stretched out hand fell and they breathed deeply, nudging the small child towards the skeletons. Mini looked at them in shock and fear and Frisk smiled encouragingly.

Perhaps seeing the better side of the monsters would fix their fears…

Papyrus smiled happily when Mini nodded and held their tiny hand, shooting a hand up eagerly. The kid echoed him weakly, sticking closer to the tall skeleton when they spotted Sans.

Sans shrugged and disappeared a blink later.

* * *

Nice cream with a drawing of a hug. Mini looked skeptically at the cold treat but when Papyrus offered to pay for them since the kid had no gold whatsoever, they were quick to agree.

Frisk knew all too well the dawning dread of having no money other than a last meal. They stood back as the skeleton and the human played with the ball game. Mini got a red flag and their eyes widened when they saw the small bag with the 50 gold. Papyrus went nuts, praising their ability to win the game.

Mini blushed, pleased.

Frisk frowned, feeling a hollow echo in their chest.

The sweater grew slightly paler.

Sans appeared and offered Mini fried snow for 5G. But before they could ponder over the deal, Papyrus yelled at his brother for making fun of the human.

Mini didn't like Sans. Sans didn't like Mini.

Frisk didn't like the situation.

This journey was too different.

* * *

They left the areas, reaching a narrow path with a small pressed patch of snow. Papyrus cheered and rushed to the other side of the patch, his feet carrying him in the air over to the other side. He then landed and twirled around, Sans appearing next to him.

Mini stiffened. " _Puzzle?_ "

"Yes."

"THIS PUZZLE HAD BEEN CREATED BY MY BROTHER! I'M SURE THAT YOU WILL BE CONFOUNDED… SANS WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?"

" **it's right there on the snow. believe me, they won't solve this one so easily.** "

Mini and Frisk looked at the snow.

There was only a single piece of paper on the snow.

It was a crossword with a character called Ice-E. Mini huffed and threw it at Sans and marched to Papyrus, hugging his leg.

"SANS, IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

" **woops. i knew that i shouldn't have used today's crossword.** "

"WHAT? CROSSWORD?" Papyrus gasped, affronted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

" **what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word-jumble? that's for baby bones.** "

Mini and Frisk watched as the skeletons bickered about which one was harder. The human seemed worried about the exchange while Frisk was amused.

"HUMAN!"

Mini snapped to attention. Papyrus was pointing at them. "SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! WHAT IS HARDER?"

The addressed kid panicked, not wanting to upset neither of the skeletons in fear of what would happen if they picked the wrong choice. Sans was staring at them as well, pinpricks glinting.

It didn't help the situation at all.

"Junior jumble."

" _Junior jumble?_ "

Papyrus whooped and then composed himself, coughing and smiling brightly. "HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE INTELEGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEHEHEHE!"

He ran away before Mini could say anything. The kid's wide eyes told exactly how they felt about this.

So back to normal, huh?

Sans stayed though. Mini was too intimidated to talk to him, so they immediately shuffled ahead. After a bit, they looked back and gasped when he disappeared again.

Knowing Sans' shortcuts, Frisk weren't surprised.

But another flash of the abomination did surprise the washed out existence and Frisk panicked, leading Mini quickly up head and ignoring the table with the frozen spaghetti and the mouse. The absence of the SAVE POINT was tearing at their sanity, and the presence of their worst nightmare was doing little to soothe their fears.

Mini hugged their arm, not understanding what was happening, only that it was upsetting them. Frisk was thankful for the company, but they knew that Mini was hurt by Papyrus running ahead without waiting for them. They felt a bit guilty for being relieved.

They returned to familiar territory.

They walked past the warning about the dog marriage and Frisk didn't want to waste time, remembering faintly the switch where they had battled Lesser Dog in the original journey behind up ahead instead of on their right.

**__*Stop petting him!_ ** **Chara cracked up while Frisk hugged the long, long neck.**

**"No!" They laughed, relieved that the dog at this point wasn't attacking them, and kept rubbing their cheek over the soft fur.**

**Suddenly they felt Lesser Dog nudge them and they looked up to see Icecap join the FIGHT. Panicked, they jumped down and quickly SPARE the guard, running away from the ice attacks, dropping when one grazed their leg.**

**They ran away from the FIGHT, hiding behind a tree while Icecap yelled something about a prank and being over-sensitive.**

**"I hate this…" Frisk curled, feeling the biting cold enter their shaking body, soaking their pants and bottom.**

**_*I know… but Snowdin is close. We need to get to a warm place, okay? Last push._ **

**Frisk sniffled and slowly got up, hissing at the pain and ignoring the red patch in the snow as they limped ahead._**

Mini had pushed the switch while Frisk was staring at the air, dragging them down and beyond the spikes, stopping in place when big shadows appeared.

Mini whimpered, pulling Frisk back to reality. The shadows cleared and revealed to be Dogamy and Dogaressa, cloaked and holding their axes.

"Listen to me," Frisk crouched next to Mini, who shook in place with eyes wide as saucers, and rubbed their arm. "They smelled a human. Roll in the snow to smell differently and then pet them. Do not panic. As always, there is a way out."

Mini nodded hysterically their head, looking up as the two monsters hovered over them and sniffled loudly.

*What's that smell?*

*(Where's that smell?)*

*If you're a smell…*

*(Identify yoursmellf!)*

The world went into a FIGHT.

Mini dropped to the ground and rolled around, their frozen tears tearing their skin and smearing the dirt and snow over their face. The kid struggled to their feet, trembling from the cold and the red patches blooming on their cheeks.

The couple flung their axes and Frisk pulled Mini out of the way, relaxing when Mini only whimpered in fear and not in pain.

The kid took a deep breath and went to Dogamy and petted him. The monster was in shock and Dogaressa seemed jealous so Frisk nudged the kid to pet her too.

The two dog monsters seemed in awe, sending another attack before sniffing Mini again and realizing that it was a small puppy and petting the matted hair, messing it further.

The kid looked up in shock, shrinking when the paw raised only to flinch when it returned to pet their hair.

The FIGHT ended.

*Dogs can pet other dogs?*

*(A new world had opened up for us…)*

*Thanks weird puppy.

Dogaressa bumped her snout to Mini's hair and the two left. Mini shook, fresh tears streaming down as they finally let themselves relax and cry. Frisk held them tightly, hoisting them up and progressing.

The next set of puzzles were awaiting them.

And behold, the X/O puzzle stood before them. Frisk sighed, tired of the snow and recalling how despairing the never-ending FIGHTs and puzzles were for their weary body.

Thank god for the switches that they knew would be up ahead. Papyrus had told them about the switches once when Frisk was wondering about the puzzles set up.

**_"MY PUZZLES?"**

**Frisk nodded, raising their notepad. 'If I couldn't solve them.'**

**"OH! WELL, THERE WERE SWITCHES FOR THE MOST DIFFICULT ONES. I WANT YOU TO HAVE FUN, NOT TO STRESS OUT!"**

**A bit hard not to stress out when they were freezing, hungry, terrified and plain wanting to not die._**

"We'll get you something to eat at Snowdin, okay?"

Mini nodded, having to slide down from Frisk's embrace since Papyrus was standing there.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY SPAGHETTI TRAP!?"

"… _What?_ "

"Just tell him that you ate it."

Mini nodded as Papyrus ranted about the pasta's quality and then shrugged when he stopped. " _Ate it… was good…_ "

The skeleton looked in awe. "WOWIE, NO ONE HAD ENJOYED MY COOKING SO MUCH BEFORE… WELL, FRET NOT, HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, SHALL COOK YOU MORE!"

He twirled around and rushed away.

Leaving Mini alone again.

Frisk was starting to get angry. Papyrus was leaving a tiny child in the snow alone. He only cared about his stupid spaghetti and puzzles.

"I swear I'm going to punch him next time…" They muttered.

" _He's nice…_ " Mini mumbled.

"Not if he keeps leaving you behind."

" _…Not abandoning me though…_ "

Frisk's breath hitched.

_ **Their neck creaked when Frisk blinked their eyes open and sat up, wondering why their bed was so uncomfortably stiff and where their blanket had gone to.**

**They rubbed their eyes and yawned, stretching and reached for the glass of water they always kept by their bed, nearly toppling down since apparently they weren't lying on the floor.**

**Their eyes snapped open and Frisk looked properly around them.**

**They were on a bench. In their usual attire. A small bag of change and a bottle of water lying at the other side of the bench.**

**The child's body begun to shake as they reached for the items, searching their surrounding for someone to jump out and say that this was a prank.**

**That the orphanage didn't abandon them.**

**But they had tried so hard to be nicer in the past month. They didn't want to die. They wanted to stay at the orphanage until mommy and daddy would pick them up.**

**And yet…**

**They were thrown away like garbage.**

**They curled on the bench and started to cry, shivering at the cold wind.**

**They were so alone.**

**"Mommy… daddy… come save me… I'm sorry for being mean. I'm sorry for not being better. I'm sorry for acting like a bad girl. I want home. Please…"**

**But no one came._**

Frisk tried not to break down and cry. They had to look after Mini but the sheer longing for their biological parents had drowned their logic. Their memories of before the orphanage were foggy but the sense of love and safety never disappeared. They missed their parents so much right now.

" _Dee… you're blanking out again…_ " Mini mumbled, fearful. " _And your sweater is really pale now…_ "

Frisk stared at the kid then at their sweater, eyes widening at the pale pink color instead of the deep red that it was when they exited the Ruins.

When did their sweater…

"How long was it like that?"

" _I don't know…_ " The kid sounded anxious. Frisk hummed and then sighed, knowing that they couldn't do much about it, and used one hand to hug Mini close to them since Sans was still there.

"It's okay. It'll be okay…"

Mini sniffled and nodded, trembling as they approached Sans.

Sans shrugged when Mini stared at him. " **good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help, which is great 'cause i love doing nothing.** "

Frisk growled.

Mini bit their lower lip. Sans tilted his head, fixed grin fading a bit. " **hey, there isn't 'munch' left. and my bro isn't actually trying to capture you at this point so they would be a 'breeze'.** "

Frisk and Mini kept going, the latter keeping sneaking looks behind to make sure that the small skeleton won't disappear on them again.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!"

Mini looked ahead then quickly back. Sans was gone. Their breath quickened and they turned forward, seeing Sans chilling next to his brother.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?"

Mini looked down, seeing monochrome tiles cover the snow ahead of them. Their head rose when Papyrus launched into the explanation about the functions of the tiles.

After a few nonsensical explanation, Papyrus asked if Mini understood. They shook their head, eyes twirling at the amount of information. The skeleton nodded and explained again, his words becoming jumbled and he seemed to have forgotten a few things. Mini was started to panic, not wanting to fail this puzzle as to not invoke Papyrus' anger. As he asked them again and they shook their head again, Papyrus' description was even worse, making the tiny human turn paler and paler.

Then when Papyrus was supposed to stop, he didn't. He kept talking. Frisk watched in horror as Mini begun to crumble under the noise and the fear, their breathing becoming quicker and quicker. Then they started to hyperventilate, falling onto their knees and clutching their chest.

The words kept going.

Frisk, not knowing what to do, tried to get them to calm down, but all their efforts were for naught as Papyrus' voice drowned their words.

Mini was on the verge of fainting and Papyrus' voice only grew louder and louder.

Finally, Frisk had enough and turned to the oblivious skeleton and roared. " **SHUT UP, YOU PILE OF BONES!** "

The place quaked as their anger and frustration shook their mindscape.

Red filled their sight.

* * *

Toriel was pushed out of the room as the heart monitor picked up and Frisk's body spasmed.

Chara grabbed Frisk's arm in fear and terror as the doctor and the nurse rushed into the room and quickly tried to see what was wrong. The ghost didn't know what to make out of the situation as it felt like wool was pushed into their ears and the world became foggy.

**Determination is furious.**

Void appeared again, their blackness dotted with red. Chara gazed at the entity, not comprehending the words.

_*Frisk is hurt!?_

**No. They are tearing apart their mindscape. Something had angered them terribly. This is worse than their hatred…** Void seemed lost. **I still cannot enter under the mountain. They need to be calmed down. They could destroy their mind in the process.**

Chara wanted this nightmare to be over with.

* * *

" _Dee… Dee… you're scaring me…_ " Mini cried as Frisk's colorless existence burned blood red. Papyrus and Sans were frozen as if made from snow instead of bones. Frisk tried striding towards the two, intending to demolish them to the ground, but was held back by the tiny hand.

" ** _Let me kill them… they don't deserve to live. They would just keep hurting you and hurting me until there would be nothing left…_** "

" _Dee…_ " Mini stood in front of Frisk, arms spread as the kid stared the furious existence down. Frisk growled, prepared to throw the obstacle away. They were not happy at being stopped from doing what they always wanted to do—

**_"Chara, stop!"**

**The ghost turned to growl at the child, red pupils shrunken. _*They dare pull that bullshit with you! I can't stand them anymore!_**

**"You can't hurt them anyways! Let me handle it! Please!" Frisk hugged the struggling ghost from behind, their tears soaking into the ghostly sweater. The amalgamates drew closer, and closer. Frisk prepared themselves to be hurt by the shifting dripping entities.**

**"Stop!"**

**Frisk looked up as the dripping sea parted in front of Alphys as she rushed to them, eyes wide with worry and fear for their safety.**

**They were safe…_**

Mini's unusually determined eyes pierced into Frisk's as the tiny human approached the glowing existence and touched one of the long hairs that was floating in front of them. Frisk stared at the kid, blind fury slowly turning to confusion.

" ** _Why are you stopping me?_** "

" _Because I want Dee back…_ " Mini confessed, trembling as they moved the floating hair aside and hugged Frisk's midsection. " _I'm scared… Don't hurt people… Dee…_ "

Frisk's burning eyes looked down, only the brown tangled hair visible. The burning existence slowly died down as the red sipped back to the sweater and the colorless hair fell down, Frisk's eyes no longer burning.

" ** _But they_** **hurt** you…" Frisk raised an unsteady hand and brought Mini's head closer, holding the kid tightly. Tears dropped as Frisk begun to cry. "They hurt me. They won't ever stopping hurting us. Forgiving them won't help."

Mini kept quiet, rubbing their side. Frisk buried their face in the brown hair. "I just can't handle it anymore. I always fear the next time that they would hurt me. I know that it's only a matter of time, and it scares me when it takes too long to happen."

" _…But everything hurts._ "

"Eh?"

" _A paper could hurt you… you're not afraid of using it, right?_ " Mini mumbled, sniffling. " _I'm always scared. But you make this better… you soothe me and try to keep me safe even though we just met… I just somehow know that I safe with you…_ "

Mini is them, Frisk wanted to say, but they only nodded. Mini relaxed and rubbed their eyes and nose. Frisk huffed and drew the kid back, using their red sleeve to wipe the snot and tears away. Mini looked at the red fabric and smiled brightly.

" _It's red again._ "

Frisk looked at their sleeve, the color for some reason making them smile warmly. They beamed at Mini. "It is."

After a moment, the colorless existence took a deep breath and stood up, facing the skeletons. "Should we continue?"

Mini nodded.

Frisk snapped their fingers.

* * *

The doctor and the nurse relaxed when Frisk's body settled and their heartbeat returned to normal. The two were whispering about having a stricter schedule and checkups.

Chara brushed the brown hair that was slightly longer than the bob the child had cut it to. The previously tanned skin now pasty and covered with sweat and red splotches. Chara tried to wipe it, but was thankful when the nurse used a wet cloth to clean the unsettled face.

 _*Don't worry me so much, you idiot…_ Chara rested their head on the small shoulder. _*Please hold on. Asriel is getting the DT… stay determined._

* * *

The tile puzzle turned out to be less scary than previously thought and Mini chuckled as the pink tile had caused Papyrus to spin around and out of sight. Sans stayed once more, but Mini decided to ignore him this time as well. The kid was tired and cold. They just wanted to finish with the snow.

Frisk was in favor of the decision.

They rushed past the Lesser Dog's sentry post, seeing him preparing a snow version of himself. And then reached another X/O puzzle, but no Papyrus in sight. Mini sighed, starting to hate the sight of the puzzles. Frisk copied them, agreeing. It took a moment of looking over it to figure out the solution and they breezed it…

" _EEP!_ " Mini nearly fell down over the edge and was caught by Frisk's quick thinking and was dragged over the newly made passage.

"Please be careful."

" _Sorry…_ "

Mini squeaked when they felt snow pile on top of their head but didn't dare move in fear of falling, looking at Frisk in wide-eyed confusion when the colorless existence sniggered. Frisk pointed to the hat shaped snow sitting on the small head. Mini rolled their eyes up, trying to see without moving their head, but Frisk simply shook their head and patted the snow away.

The road ahead split but remembering that Gyftrot was there, Frisk simply continued forward, not wanting to stop for anything that wasn't urgent.

Just get through the underground as quick as possible. As painless as possible. Mini hadn't died once, which was already an improvement since they had died already numerous times by this point.

Frisk wasn't looking forward to seeing what would happen if Mini _did_ die.

Not at all.

So quick journey it was.

The road opened to a field of snow poffs.

Frisk didn't know whether to laugh or to feel worried about the surprise at the end…

Mini, oblivious, pointed at the first snow poff and looked at Frisk. " _What is it?_ "

**_*It's a snow poff obviously,_ ** **Chara rolled their eyes in an amused way. Frisk narrowed their eyes at the ghost and went to another snow mound and poked it.**

**_*And this… is a snow poff,_ ** **Chara snorted. Clearly they weren't taking Frisk's question seriously so the child simply strolled to the doghouse. It was a tiny one and held no interest other than seeing Chara's grin fall and their bored expression to return.**

**Finally taking pity of their guide, Frisk went to another poff, pushing it with their foot. Chara's red pupils widened and the ghost snickered.**

**_*This, however, is a snow poff._ **

" _Dee~!_ " Mini clearly wasn't happy with Frisk's teasing and they grinned, shrugging innocently. Mini pouted and poked at the snow poff harshly. " _What is it?_ "

"Surprisingly, it's a snow poff," Frisk said sagely, causing Mini to nearly throw a fit, kicking the next mound.

Frisk wasn't letting it go. "Is it really a snow poff?"

" _Dee!_ "

Frisk laughed.

**_*Behold! A snow poff!_ ** **Chara exclaimed dramatically, gesturing to the innocent mound of snow. Frisk laughed and patted the snow. Chara pulled them to the next one and as Frisk pretended to be awed by it, they saw a golden glint—**

" _Dee, I found something!_ " Mini called and Frisk snapped out of their thoughts and fished the bag of gold from under the poff. Mini stared at the gold in awe, their head going to overdrive with how much money they had been finding just like that. First at the ball game and then here.

Frisk understood the feeling. They crouched before the kid and pressed the bag to the smaller hands. "Take care of this money, okay? You'll need it in the future, okay?"

Mini nodded seriously, pocketing the bag in their pockets and then hugging Frisk briefly before hopping towards the last snow poff.

Frisk's heart sank as the dog's tail poked out and Mini giggled as the head peeked out as well. The dog gave a few yapped and them the snow broke to show the armor rising up and the adorable dog turning to a not so adorable anymore armored dog.

"Greater Dog."

Mini stared at the mountain of steel, eyes bulging out in shock and a bit of betrayal mixed with terror.

Even adorable things weren't safe in the underground for humans.

At least Mini didn't scream like Frisk did when Greater Dog showed himself. Chara was torn between laughing and being afraid themselves.

The armor was off putting even if you were a ghost.

" _I can't run away!_ " Mini frantically cried out, the guard was blocking the way completely.

"He's a dog. Use petting like you did before," Frisk tried to sound as calm as possible, hoping that Mini won't hyperventilate again.

They got a baffled look. Well, that's better than crying, no? They smiled reassuringly and without any other alternatives, Mini took a deep breath and approached the monster, raising a shaky hand.

Greater dog jumped into Mini's lap, excited from the petting, and now the screams were heard as the startled kid tried to run away. Frisk threw precaution out of the window and tried to pull the small form out from under the guard.

The colorless existence noticed out of the edge of their sight a pretty thick stick and rushed to it, throwing it with all their might at Greater Dog, missing him by a big margin.

But he noticed the flying stick and rushed after it, leaving the crying kid on the snow. Frisk hurried over to Mini and grabbed them, getting out of there before Greater Dog returned.

Mini's cries echoed in the snow and Frisk crouched on the snow, hugging Mini tightly. "Shh… shh… he only wanted to play. He was just a big bully."

" _I hate this place!_ " Mini sobbed, shivering in Frisk's arms. " _I want back home. I want mommy and daddy. I hate dogs!_ "

Frisk's heart clenched in their chest. "You don't hate them. You just got bullied by some of them. Don't lose heart. I have a feeling that we're almost done with this section."

" _You promise?_ "

Frisk nodded. "I do. Now let's—"

The bad feeling returned. Frisk's head shot back, glimpsing once more at the abomination as it stayed longer this time. It opened its mouth but Frisk was not in the mood to deal with it and simply glared at it.

The nightmarish mouth closed and the abomination slumped, disappearing into the snow once more.

Was it replacing Flowey here or something? Frisk wasn't keen on finding out.

" _Dee?_ "

"I thought I saw something. Let's get going," Frisk stood up and the two marched on, reaching a rickety bridge.

Or at least it looked like it. Frisk had to nudge Mini forward, promising them that it was sturdy enough. Mini finally got onto the bridge, in shock when they found out that it was colored to look like a bridge made out of ropes and was actually a strong stone bridge.

They relaxed at that.

Until they nearly reached the end and saw Papyrus and Sans stand there.

Frisk groaned. This was the last puzzle and Papyrus never activated it but it was scary enough even without the activation.

Frisk was so glad that they knew already about Papyrus' pacifist side since going through this a second time without that knowledge would have made them literally shit their pants.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL—"

Mini cheered.

"—AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!"

Mini's arms fell down.

"BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus spread his arms and somehow from thin air, different obstacles appeared. Spears, a spike ball, a canon, blazing fire and… a dog?

Mini stared at the dog in horror, shaking in fear from the other obstacles. " _It can get hurt!_ "

"I don't think that he'll activate it," Frisk said firmly, "The dog is just to add a comical relief, I think…"

" _Oh…_ " Mini seemed relieved, but still terrified. Frisk couldn't fault them, the fire's heat was hitting their faces and distorted the space with heat waves.

It wasn't comforting.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT'LL ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!"

"Wow… what way to scare a little kid…" Frisk said sarcastically. "Maybe they'll actually fall off the bridge. Maybe you're just being a bully."

Mini looked at Frisk in confusion. " _Dee?_ "

Frisk sighed and smiled sadly. "Sorry, I'm just not happy with this situation."

" _I trust you…_ "

Frisk drew a sudden breathe. Trust them? Why trust someone who only knows how to die or how to make a mess out of everything?

"BECAUSE! I AM! ABOUT! TO! ACTIVATE IT!"

Both stiffened out of instinct, waiting for the puzzle to begin.

Silence.

…

…

" **well? what's the holdup?** "

Mini relaxed.

"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M… I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Silence.

…

" **that, uh… it doesn't look very activated to me.** "

Mini begun to giggle, a hint of hysteria in their laughter, while Papyrus looked constipated… if skeletons could be constipated.

"WELL!" Papyrus exclaimed suddenly, sweating heavily and looking unsure. "THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS… MAYBE… TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH."

Mini held their breath while Frisk sighed and slumped, glad that at least this part was the same as their original journey.

**_"YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETONS WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR!"**

**_*Well, he is right about that. He never actually gave us a puzzle without a solution that was easy to reach to._ **

**Frisk looked at Chara with wide eyes. "You actually think he's serious?"**

**_*Well, duh. He's a skeleton. You would have been killed on sight if he actually wanted to. Their bone attacks are notoriously known for their flexibility._ **

**Frisk shuddered.**

**"BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL—_**

—AWAY IT GOES!"

Mini watched in unhidden joy as the obstacles disappeared. Papyrus then turned around and gave a soft exhale. "PHEW…"

Mini stared at him in awe.

The skeleton looked back with a scowl. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

Mini gave a soft 'eep' and looked down, shoulders slumped. Frisk glared at Papyrus. "Hey!"

Papyrus didn't acknowledge Frisk as he folded his arms. "THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!

NYEH!

HEH!

…

HEH?"

Papyrus ran away.

Mini rushed forward, not wanting to stay on the bridge for another second. Frisk followed them, poking their tongue out at Sans, who suddenly appeared before Mini, who yelped and stumbled back and nearly slipped over the edge.

Frisk pushed Mini back to safety, their heart hammering in their chest as they growled at the short skeleton. "What is your deal!? You nearly made them fall to their death! Was that funny for you!? To see a helpless child scared to death by your rude as heck brother!?"

Sans, unable to hear Frisk, looking over Mini thoughtfully and then tilted his head and grinned. " **you might want to remember that blue attacks means stop, kiddo. i don't know what is my bro is planning to do now.**

**…**

**also,** " He shrugged. Frisk tensed, not liking the new change. Last time Sans simply looked away after warning them and he certainly didn't move before them.

What is he planning?

" **you might not be as alone as you think you are.** " Here he winked and walked towards the bridge, disappearing as soon as Mini and Frisk turned around.

Mini turned to Frisk. " _He can see you?_ "

"I hope not…" Frisk frowned but then smiled at Mini. "We got to Snowdin, by the way. I think we deserve a little celebration, no?"

Mini's eyes brightened up and the kid ran forward, approaching rapidly the big sign with the Christmas lights framing it.

Soon frisk joins the kid and gazes over the sign while Mini stared at the town in awe.

'WELCOME TO SNOWDIN'

Frisk didn't feel very welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: snowdin.  
> And this marks the end of the sixty-fourth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking.  
> _something in bold_ - flashback.


	66. Chapter 66

i forget that replacing the chapter would not update it. oops.


	67. Useless or Useful?

Mini stared in awe at the small snowy hamlet. The seemingly strange name fitted the town pretty well.

Snowdin.

Frisk stared at the gray 'sky' made from the rocks of the mountain, remembering their mother worrying over them the first winter after the barrier broke.

**_The news played on the screen as Frisk stared at their breakfast – toast sticks smeared with onion cream cheese and a glass of apple juice.**

**"Oh dear, seems like it's going to snow soon," Their mother echoed, chewing on her slice of quiche. Frisk hummed, tired from another night of nightmares and in all honesty, not very hungry.**

**"Frisk? Eat your breakfast. You'll be late for school," Their mother reprimanded them. Frisk frowned and shook their head, pushing the food away and getting up, rushing to the door and ignoring their mother.**

**They couldn't handle being around their mother at the moment._**

" _Dee?_ " Mini tugged on their sleeve and said colorless existence looked down to see the kid vibrate in their place, wide eyes bright with excitement.

The hamlet's tranquil atmosphere had quieted many of Mini's fears, it seems. If only they knew what awaited for them at the end of it…

"What is it?" Frisk patted the brown hair, longing for their own body and colors. Mini beamed and tried to drag them.

" _Let's go explore! No one attacks in towns!_ "

The logic of video games… fortunately Mini was right about this. No one attacked in town. At least, not in Snowdin.

Frisk smiled, letting the kid have their moment. "How about you eat something first?"

As if in cue, a loud rumble was heard and Mini clutched their stomach, a big blush blossoming on their face. Frisk sniggered and pointed to the shop to their left and up ahead. "There is a shop here with some cinnamon buns and up ahead there is a grill house. What do you want?"

Mini gave a soft glare and pointedly pointed at the far away grill house. " _Food._ "

Frisk chuckled and the two quickly traversed the hamlet, not looking at anyone and not stopping when someone seemed to want to talk to them. Finally standing in front of 'Grillby's', Mini cheered and entered happily.

Only to run out a second later.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked when Mini hid behind them, trembling.

" _Dogs guards…_ "

Oh. The Canine Unit was in there. Frisk sighed and turned to Mini. "We're in a town, remember? They can't harm us here."

Mini sniffled and nodded, clutching onto Frisk's sweater as they entered together the establishment.

Frisk recognized the patrons filling the booths and tables, but didn't say a word until Mini was standing before the too tall counter, where the fire elemental bartender was cleaning glasses.

Mini hopped in place, trying to be seen over the counter until Frisk helped them onto a stool.

Finally, Grillby looked up and nodded to Mini. The kid looked at the menu hang behind the elemental and thought for a long moment before replying. " _Schnitzel and Fries in a bun, please…_ _and with water!_ "

Grillby nodded and placed down the glass he was cleaning and went to the backroom. Mini swung their legs back and forth, resting their upper body on the counter. Frisk sat down next to them, knowing that they would have to stand if someone sat down, and scanned their new charge.

Skin sickly colored and littered with scratches and with a blooming bruise over the round cheek. The hair was in dire need of a shower and big bags hung under the too big eyes. The magenta striped blue sweater and pants were ripped at places and completely covered with soot.

In short, Mini looked horrible. Something clenched in Frisk's chest and they hoped that the inn had some showers if not a proper bathroom. They had never used the showers in the original journey. Frisk had never questioned the lack of a toilet, having gone in the woods or grass several times, nor cared about their appearance or how filthy they felt.

Now they did.

Mini deserved better.

The kid hummed, closing their eyes. Frisk blinked, realizing that at one point, they started to brush Mini's hair, scratching at some spots and trying to untangle knots. The colorless entity thought about taking back their fingers, but the simple act had Mini seem so relaxed so they resigned and continued quietly.

Soon the food arrived and Frisk released the hair to let the kid concentrate on the food.

"So hungry," They commented amusingly, watching their charge nearly inhale the food. Mini, their teeth in the bun, glared at Frisk. The entity giggled. "I'm sorry, I'll let you eat in peace."

Mini grumbled in annoyance and went back to their food.

Much too soon for the kid's liking, the food was gone and the water drank. They brought out some G to pay for the meal, but a flaming hand was placed on theirs. Mini panicked a bit at the sight of flames on their skin, but shockingly they didn't burn. The kid looked up to the fire elemental in question.

Grillby shook his head and pushed the money back.

Mini's eyes widened, the kid baffled. They tried pushing the money towards Grillby. " _I need to pay for the food._ "

"…On the house…"

Mini stiffened.

Frisk stared in awe at the monster who showed such a simple act of kindness to a dirty street rat. Not knowing them, he gave them a free meal.

An act of kindness. Not an act of violence.

Mini's eyes welled up and the emotionally strained kid started to cry, thanking the monster over and over for being so nice to them. Grillby patted the tiny hands, not saying anything about the strange comment.

That's all they had ever asked for in their journey. A simple act kindness with no fear that it would come back to haunt them later.

Frisk lowered their head, not wanting to let Mini see the tears streaming down their cheeks and nose, dripping and disappearing into the air.

Much like Chara's.

Oh, if only Chara was here. If only Frisk wasn't so alone in this horrid place.

Frisk wanted to wake up so badly.

* * *

XXCXX

Chara swung their fading legs back and forth, never getting used to their legs disappearing from the knees down.

They really wanted normal legs.

_*Hey, Frisk… it has already been a week and a day since… well, you know. Blooky and MK visited this morning and promised to come after school and rehearsal. Mettaton came with Blooky but stayed outside. I don't think he can stomach seeing you like that. I haven't seen Asriel or Alphys… or dad. I think that they're getting close to getting the DT that you need._

_*…_

_*Just hang in there, Frisk. Please don't let that freak hurt you…_

Chara looked at the bed, where their partner was lying on, face sickly pale and purple bags under the sunken eyes, hidden by the long bangs and the oxygen mask. The whiteness of the room and the wires attached to Frisk only worsened the view.

The ghost's breath hitched.

 _*I… I miss you so much…_ They bent over, their unending tears coming back, floating and disappearing into the air from their eyes.

Chara wanted Frisk to wake up so badly…

* * *

XXFXX

When Mini calmed down at last, Frisk gathered themselves and pulled their long colorless hair back and took a deep breath, beckoning Mini to come with them back to the snow.

"We should head back to the shop and perhaps even find a place to sleep. You need a shower and a bed."

Mini didn't protest, sleepy from the food and the crying, holding Frisks' hand and blindly following the colorless entity back to the shop. The kid yawned when the two entered the warm shop.

Soft but slightly upbeat music echoed from a small tape while a large bunny monster busied herself over the boxes. The yawn alerted her and the bunny stood up, revealing to be pretty ample and big muscled.

"Oh, ain't ya a sleepy one," The monster said, leaning over the counter to smile warmly at Mini. "Yer pretty new 'ere, ain't ya?"

Mini nodded, coming to the counter and nearly tripping over themselves.

The kid was in dire need of sleep.

The bunny monster realized that and clucked her tongue. "'ow 'bout I get ya to my sister's place? Sleep there fer the night?"

Another small act of kindness. Frisk felt strange.

Why did the monsters in here acted so nice to them? Frisk was so confused. They didn't do anything to merit their kindness. They didn't prove themselves to be merciful or harmless… yet, they were treated with kindness.

It's as if… they were actual people and not a potential harm to monsters.

Mini nodded, unknowing of Frisk's inner turmoil, letting themselves be dragged by the monster to the next house.

"Oh, big sister!" A higher-pitched voice was heard and Frisk saw the inn caretaker wave at them.

The shop keeper grinned and waved them. "'Ey, sister! Came 'ere to deliver this poor kid. They need some sleep."

"Oh dear, they look so dirty too. I'll draw them a bath first, how about that?"

Mini nodded, half asleep. The inn caretaker made a cooing noise and gently took the kid from the shop bunny to her arms. "Thank you, big sister. I'll take good care of them."

"I know that, a'ight. Say goodnight to the kids from me."

"I will. Goodnight, big sister."

And then the shop owner left and left Mini alone with the inn caretaker. The smaller bunny monster smiled warmly and guided the kid up the stairs and to the right, showing them to a pink colored door.

"I said a bath, but with how sleepy you are I think I should be there to make sure you don't drown or anything. Is that okay with you, sweetheart?"

Mini shrugged and rubbed their eyes, not objecting to the kindness.

Frisk watched as Mini was sat on a stool as the bunny monster drew the bath then turned her back while Mini got out of their dirty clothing and went into the hot water. Mini immediately melted into the warmth, purring happily as the bunny monster washed their hair.

Frisk felt jealous.

Was that all it took for them to get treated so nicely? To look miserable?

**_Frisk entered the shop, smiling at the bunny lady politely. The bunny looked at them and then grinned. "Yer not from 'ere, are ya?"**

**Frisk shook their head. "I'm travelling."**

**"Knew it. So, whatcha want?"_**

They didn't act like a sad pup… maybe that's why.

Frisk huffed and turned their back to Mini and the bunny monster. Who cares about what happened? Frisk was lucky the lady was nice to them and even added a scarf to their purchases. Or that the inn caretaker returned their money despite spending the whole night there…

Okay, the two sisters were really nice to them…

…It's just Frisk wanted to be cuddled after running away from Papyrus' many puzzles and antics. Chara at the time wasn't close enough to them to hold them at night when Frisk needed the comfort.

Frisk sighed, hating feeling like a baby. But they just wanted someone to be kind like that to them…

" _Dee…_ " Mini said softly, having left the bath and dressed up without Frisk noticing. The colorless being looked at the kid, noticing the pajamas they were wearing.

A pink knee-length nightgown with a black pants. Mini's hair was tied to a braid with a pink ribbon. Combined with the sleepy look and Frisk had to admit that the kid looked extremely adorable.

They could hear Chara making a comment about them turning narcissistic and were hit by a wave of nostalgia.

Their mouth quirked up.

"Go to sleep, kid," They said amusingly, receiving a pout in reply. They giggled and led Mini after the bunny monster to a familiar room.

"This is not big, but I think you would like the bed," The inn owner said to the astonished kid.

The monster underestimated the power of having no proper bed for years and suddenly getting the privilege of sleeping in one.

Mini ran to the bed and jumped onto it, falling asleep as soon as they settled on it. The monster laughed kindly and pulled the covers over the soundly sleeping kid.

"What a strange one," She giggled and patted the freshly cleaned hair, "Have nice dreams, little bun."

She then left the room and Frisk settled next to Mini, pleased to see that the kid looked much more like a proper kid and not like a street rat. All the monster food the kid ate had healed most of the scratches, bruises and limping.

"At least that's one good thing…" They muttered, not knowing if they could fall asleep.

The answer came when they closed their eyes and felt the usual sensation of falling asleep.

Their dream was simply colorless.

That was actually a really good thing.

* * *

Mini woke up looking like a groggy but satisfied cat. They stretched out on the bed and yawned, rubbing their eyes. Their movement woke Frisk up and the colorless being sat up, blinking at the strange feeling of not being tired yet heavy.

Mini smiled at Frisk and hugged their midsection. " _Good morning, Dee._ "

"Someone woke up on the right side," Frisk petted their messy hair, the braid half unlaced. "You ruined your braid."

Mini pouted and swatted the colorless hands, trying to tame their bed hair. " _My hair is fine._ "

"Didn't say it wasn't," Frisk retorted in amusement and got up, straightening their deep red sweater and colorless pants, not surprised that they had fallen in their shoes. In the orphanage the kids always slept in their shoes in fear for someone mischievous or needy stealing them.

Shoes were valuable after all. But there was an unwritten rule that no one touches shoes being worn at the moment.

Frisk learned that unwritten rule the hard way. They had to steal back the shoes when the kid was in the shower and forever felt ashamed for that.

Sadly that wasn't the only time they acted out of line. Both out of need and out of want.

Frisk shook the random thoughts out of their mind and went to the door, finding the kid's clothing folded on the desk next to the door, rips stitched and dirt washed out. They ran their fingers through the stitches, feeling a pang of jealously and relief. At least Mini would have something to wear… "Kid, your clothing are here so get dressed."

" _Fine~_ " Mini jumped off the bed and ran to them, clutching the pile and jumping onto the bed, smelling the freshly cleaned fabric. Frisk rolled their eyes and exited the room, giving the kid a sense of privacy.

Soon, mini ran out and smiled excitedly at Frisk. " _I have a really good feeling about the rest of the journey!_ "

Frisk's chest clenched.

The journey had only just begun. It wasn't going to get better.

But they only patted the still messy hair and nudged Mini forward, wondering how they would get the small child through Undyne and Asgore.

But first…

Papyrus.

The innkeeper spotted Mini just as she came out of a room, holding a pile of towels to her chest. She smiled warmly at Mini and then chuckled. "Someone woke up with an extreme case of bed hair."

Mini flushed, trying to comb their hair down in embarrassment. The monster giggled and placed the towels on a desk and fished out a brush, approaching Mini and quickly taming the pile of hair down.

"Thank god my children's fur aren't that long to get that messy, but they sure do get dirtier than you, dear. Your hair is really soft."

Mini smiled, pleased at the compliment.

Frisk snorted.

* * *

The innkeeper took them to the shop and Mini, with Frisk's advice, was adamant about paying the shopkeeper for the items bought. The two sisters were amused at Mini's haughty pose when showing the correct amount of G for the purchase and conceded, assuring them that if they needed a place to stay over the night, that they would be happy to help. Mini smiled brightly and nodded, taking the bag and rushing out of the shop, eager to head out.

Frisk followed, waving to the oblivious sisters and thanking them for showing kindness when others wouldn't.

Mini slipped out from the bag a long orange bandana and tied it as a scarf, burying their face into the soft fabric as they marched out. Frisk chuckled and poked the small shoulder, pointing to a small igloo. Confused as to what their colorless guide meant, Mini entered the igloo, screeching as the ground disappeared and plunged them into an ice tunnel. The kid flailed and screamed as their decent sped up and suddenly it went up, sending them flying out of the igloo and straight into a small orange monster.

"AHHHH!" " _AHHH!_ "

The two sprawled on the snow. Frisk cracked up, leaning on the igloo trying to rein in their laughter.

Mini sat up and started apologizing right away to the small creature they collided with, standing up and offering their hand.

Then the monster looked up and Frisk's heart stopped.

Monster Kid.

"Yo! That was really cool! I had never seen someone fly so far from the tunnel!" Monster Kid sat up, eyes shining in excitement. No arms in sight.

Mini's hand fell and the kid crouched before him in curiosity, perhaps sensing Frisk's happiness at meeting the small monster.

Monster kid stared at Mini in confusion for a moment before grinning widely. "Yo, my name is Monster Kid. What's yours?"

Mini smiled. " _Frisk_."

"Cool! Hey wanna come with me to find Undyne? She's super cool! She beats up bad guys!"

Mini tilted their head at the unfamiliar name. Frisk's heart turned to ice at the name but then warmed as a memory played.

**_"Hey, I'm not really supposed to be outside, but I came to see Undyne! Wanna come with me?" The orange monster hopped in his place, sparkles almost flying out of him with how eager he was.**

**Frisk snorted and smiled wearily, wondering if they should try staying at the inn for the night. "That sounds awesome, but I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow."**

**"Yo, sure! Sounds like a date!" Monster Kid cheered and rushed away, leaving a flustered child and a cackling ghost.**

**_*Someone likes you~_ ** **Chara taunted the glaring child.**

**Frisk pouted. "He meant it as friends!"**

**_*Whatever you say, heart player~_ **

**"Chara!"_**

Frisk giggled at their bestie's slip-up. MK really meant it as a friend hangout, but he heard Papyrus tell that to Undyne several times and thought that it meant a hangout. Chara wouldn't shut about it until Frisk kicked their side at the inn. Then the ghost simply grinned knowingly at times. Frisk wanted to kill them at the time.

"You don't know Undyne?!" MK looked horrified and Mini shrugged sheepishly. "Then you must see her! Hey, I gotta go home for now, but how about we hang out later in Waterfall? We'll search for Undyne ourselves!"

It wasn't a good idea, but Frisk didn't want to scare Mini and only smiled. Mini brightened at that and nodded enthusiastically. " _Sounds like a date._ "

Frisk stiffened at that, eyes bulging out. MK's eyes shone and he grinned happily. "Sure! Sounds like a date!"

And then he ran off. Frisk turned to the happily humming kid. "You do know it means a romantic outing."

Mini froze, eyes growing wide and they snapped to look at the colorless being. " _Really?_ "

Frisk nodded.

Silence…

Mini turned bright red and they buried their face in their hands. " _Oh no! What if he—_ "

"It's okay. I think he thought it was really a hangout as well," Frisk reassured the nervous kid. Mini slumped in relief and made an embarrassed laugh. Frisk rolled their eyes and patted the kid's hair. "Let's move. We got to meet Monster Kid at Waterfall, no?"

Mini nodded eagerly and skipped forward, accidentally going the wrong way and realizing it when they reached Grillby's. Frisk shrugged when the kid shot them an annoyed glare at not being told they were going the wrong way.

"Oops?"

Mini huffed and went the correct way this time, passing by the 'libraby' and a huge house decorated with Christmas lights. That made Mini stumble a bit, a haunted look on their face.

Frisk sighed.

**_"Are you serious!? Even here?" Frisk sounded upset, looking at the Christmas tree with the presents under it.**

**Chara sighed. _*It's not Christmas. It's Giftmas. Same outcome, different origin._**

**Frisk grumbled. In the orphanage, most kids were Christian. And while they didn't care for the most part, they felt left out when the holidays came and no one bothered to try and celebrate with them. Each Friday in the orphanage for the first half a year Frisk found themselves crying outside as they watched the sun set, remembering the candles being lit by their mother.**

**A Muslim boy often sat next to them, looking morosely at the sunset as well, the two not speaking a word to each other. He was adopted quickly though and Frisk felt worse for losing something they didn't think was important for them.**

**Chara stared at the sullen child. _*It's not that bad._**

**"I just want Hanukkah to be the main focus for once. Or Passover. Or Purim. Or anything!" Frisk complained.**

**_*…Sorry, can't help you with that._ **

**"…"_**

"It's not Christmas. It's because that's what the monsters managed to find. Realize that they had been here probably way before it was made," Frisk tried to reassure the kid. Mini looked down and nodded, shaking their head and striding forward without sparing a second glance at the house.

Frisk sighed again. A year with Toriel being considerate of their origins had Frisk less annoyed with the whole vibe in Snowdin, so they were sure that Mini would soon go back to normal.

It was upsetting. Not world breaking.

Mini kept a brisk walk until they started noticing the fog enclosing over them. The kid slowed down and narrowed their eyes, taking careful steps.

Then a tall shadow appeared.

The child stiffened.

"HUMAN! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW UP! I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!"

Papyrus.

Mini made a frustrated noise, Frisk agreed but suddenly remembered. Papyrus never killed them. Just beat them until they were near death.

Then healed them and captured them.

That's one way of traumatizing the kid.

"Don't worry. He won't try to kill you. He hates killing," Frisk told Mini. "Just don't move at his blue attacks, okay? Remember what Sans said."

Mini nodded.

Papyrus cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention. "I WANTED TO SAY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. LIKE THE FEELING… OF THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK THAT YOU ARE COOL.

THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

" _Huh?_ " Mini stared at the shadow like Papyrus lost his mind. " _I just wanted to sleep…?_ "

"Just let him talk. He misunderstood you since it has been a while since he had someone to play with," Frisk muttered. "He's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him—"

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE!

I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN."

" _…I'm not lonely…_ "

Frisk wanted to facepalm. Papyrus came a long way since the underground, but they had forgotten how annoying the skeleton could be.

**__*Can't the guy shut up or something? I swear he's talking my ears off. How does his brother handle him?_ **

**Frisk didn't want to sound mean so they just nodded to Papyrus' words. They did feel lonely before coming here, but now they had a guide for a… companion. They met Monster Kid. They're scared, but not that lonely…_**

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR…"

Mini blinked. " _My?_ "

Papyrus' shadow shifted and his voice dropped. "NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

Mini tensed, taking a step back. But Frisk sensed the FIGHT coming and shook their head. "You need to get through him, kid. Stay determined."

Mini looked terrified.

"THEN I WILL FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!

THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF… THE ROYAL GUARD!"

The world went black.

**PAPYRUS BLOCKS THE WAY.**

Frisk felt sick to their stomach.

* * *

XXCXX

Chara looked up when the door opened, seeing Papyrus and Sans enter with a disgruntled Flowey. The ghost perked up and released Frisk's unresponsive body in favor of trying to look for anything that would indicate that the DT was ready.

"Why are we back? That stupid lizard said that she needs to run a checkup before doing anything," Flowey grumbled, causing Chara's nonexistent heart to plummet down to their stomach.

"WELL, WE HAD TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL ANYWAYS FOR DR. ALPHYS' THINGS SO WE THOUGHT OF VISITING FRISK ON THE WAY."

"Of course…"

" **it's almost like you don't want to visit here,** " Sans said nonchalantly, but his white pinpricks stared at the bed in an unnerving stare, " **almost like afraid a ghost from the past would pop up.** "

"…SANS, WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A PUN?" Papyrus glared in suspicion at Sans while Flowey's morphed into Asriel's for a millisecond before returning to a simple annoyed look. Chara tensed, wondering why the skeleton was trying to bring attention to their presence.

Sans, seemingly oblivious to the others' reactions, sat down next to Frisk's bed and took out the paper pack and pen from the desk. Chara peered from his shoulder in intrigue, hands flying to their mouth when reading what he wrote.

'Hang in there, dead sass. If you're able to talk to Frisk, tell the kiddo that help is coming.'

Chara nodded and floated to Frisk, moving the hair a bit but noticeably. Sans jolted and his grin turned more sincere as he nodded.

Papyrus stared at his brother, eyes a bit smaller than usual, but then he sat on Frisk's other side and plopped Flowey on his jeans covered lap.

The silence was a bit more bearable now.

* * *

XXFXX

Mini shook as their bright red SOUL hovered before them, trying to back out of the place, but an unseen force kept them in the field as Papyrus beckoned at them.

"HUMANS FIRST!"

"Well, aren't you just kind…" Frisk said sarcastically, looking at Mini. "Try talking to him."

Mini nodded, and gulped as they took a brave step forward. " _C-can you just p-play with me…? N-no need for attacking…_ "

Papyrus stared at Mini for a long moment, then he gave a sad smile. "SO YOU WON'T FIGHT…"

Mini nodded, standing a bit more proudly. Papyrus' gaze hardened at their dedication and he raised his gloved hand. "THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!"

He slashed down his hand and Frisk immediately held Mini in place as the blue bones popped and flew down at them. Mini panicked but stood their ground, trusting the colorless being with their health.

The bones phased through Mini and Frisk, leaving a cold tingling sensation behind.

Then after what seemed to be an eternity, the wave stopped and silence spread over the field as Mini slowly relaxed.

Then a loud ping was heard and the kid crashed into the snow as their now dark blue heart slammed down. Mini made a pained noise that quickly turned into a whimper and Frisk shot a glare at Papyrus, crouching down to help the small human up.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked worryingly, stepping forward and Frisk snarled at the skeleton.

"Don't get close to them!" They shouted, their voice dying when Mini sat up with great effort, smiling at Frisk as their SOUL pulsed and turned a bit paler blue and now the strain in their face seemed less severe.

" _It's not so bad now…_ " Mini mumbled and stumbled onto their feet, shaking in fear but determination helping the kid stand proudly, the floating heart coming to hover close to their chest. " _I need to get through him… I can't run away…_ "

Frisk looked up from their place on the snow, seeing Mini's back and suddenly seeing it.

**"_Chara, I can get through him," Frisk told to Chara as they clutched their chest, the SOUL dark blue hovering before them. "We somehow got through all of those monsters. We can get through Papyrus."**

**_*You have died! Many times! You really think that a small flirt will get a royal guard wannabe to let you go?_ ** **Chara shook their head, looking annoyed. _*You're going to die._**

**Frisk smiled warmly, and their guide's expression cracked a bit to reveal worry and fear, then the ghost shook their head and schooled their expression back into annoyance. The child turned to Papyrus, determination encasing their colored SOUL in a red line.**

**Chara's drew a sharp breath, their eyes wide and pupils small. Frisk didn't ask for their companion's odd reaction, simply extending Papyrus a hand in peace.**

**The button for MERCY turned yellow.**

**"I'm sparing you."_**

Chara had probably seen a small back that was shaking but strong.

Strong enough to withstand all horrors of the Underground.

When did Frisk forget this feeling? When did Frisk crumble under the constant weight of deaths and surrounded themselves to the fear and pain?

When did they forget to fight back?

Frisk stood up, slightly swaying from the sudden realization, and placed their hands on Mini's shoulders. "I'm here. I'll help you. Stay determined."

Mini's shoulders slumped in relief and the kid smiled faintly and turned to Papyrus, shaking their head. " _Not fighting…_ "

Papyrus nodded in understanding. "THEN I MUST CAPTURE YOU, TINY HUMAN! AND NOW THAT YOU ARE BLUE, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!"

Mini tensed, holding their SOUL close to them as a row of short bones came towards them. Wary, the small form tried to step to the side but ran into a wall. Panicked, they jumped over the small bone, quickly jumping again and again until the row of bones stopped and Papyrus returned his hand to his ribs.

" _Can't run away…_ " Mini mumbled, fear seeping back into their voice. Frisk nodded, remembering that from their original journey. But at the time, it was after flirting with the skeleton so Papyrus kept rubbing stuff over his scalp.

Now he seemed serious and worried. He was actually showing maturity.

This made Frisk a bit uncomfortable.

This Papyrus seemed to be a fusion of the original journey and the Papyrus from the present.

"PLEASE, TINY HUMAN! LET ME CAPTURE YOU AND I'LL EVEN TAKE YOU MYSELF TO NEW HOME. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY ALL ALONE! AND UNDYNE WOULD BE HAPPY AND FINALLY GET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!"

" _Capture… is not good…_ " Mini muttered and took a step forward. " _Capture… will kill me…_ "

Papyrus' eyes grew comically wide. "I WOULD NEVER! I AM NOT CAPTURING YOU TO KILL YOU! I'M CAPTURING YOU BECAUSE THE KING SAID SO AND SO I COULD GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Oh, poor misinformed Papyrus…

Mini shook their head. Papyrus lowered his head. "I SEE…"

His head raised and a new row of bones came, bones taller this time. Mini yelped and scrambled to jump over the bones, crying out in pain when crashing on the snow when a bone tripped them, sending a jolt of pain through their body.

Frisk grew more worried. When they entered a FIGHT, all their stats appeared.

They didn't notice it before but… now none appeared.

How would their small counterpart know how much life they have left? Is this not about HP but actual wounds?

Mini stumbled to their feet, an angry bruise blooming on their calf and tears already streaming down their cheeks as they shook their head and refused to fight. Frisk immediately made way of their promise and helped Mini duck under bones coming from behind and lifting them when Mini's leg gave up mid jump and nearly crashed into a blue bone.

The attack finished and Mini and Frisk fell on the snow, breathing heavily.

"TINY HUMAN?" Papyrus asked in worry. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

" _Hurts…_ " The kid's spirit already seemed to be crashing, but they took a deep breath at Frisk's reassurance and shook their head when Papyrus begged them to give up, staying determined.

Papyrus didn't look happy when he attacked once more, seeming to wince as a bone crashed into Mini's shoulder and the kid screamed, a large slash appearing on their sweater and the area getting swollen quickly.

The kid crashed onto the snow, gasping and whimpering, curling onto a ball. Frisk knelt by them and reached to the small quivering form.

"Let's try getting past him. Asking him to let you go isn't working," Frisk begged, a horrible thought entering their mind. "Try fighting back."

Mini's eyes caught theirs and the kid shook their head. " _No hurting anyone… Like with mom…_ "

"Mom?" Can it be…?

" _Mom Toriel… tried to stop me as well… got through her…_ " Mini pushed themselves up to a sitting position, a small sob leaving them. " _Talk to him…_ "

**_"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT," Toriel explained as Frisk reached her. Frisk grew worried.**

**"Are monsters like that flower?"**

**Toriel chuckled motherly. "Of course not." She then grimaced but quickly returned to her smile, "I really apologize for his actions, but do not let it worry you about future encounters. Here, I'll show you what to do in a case of a FIGHT."**

**The two approached the dummy standing innocently and Toriel waved it. Frisk raised a brow at the strange gesture.**

**_*Ghosts live in dummies since they're habitable for them. Specially made._ ** **Chara supplied, sitting on the dummy. Frisk shot the ghost a harsh look and their new guide shrugged and floated away.**

**Toriel, oblivious to Chara, continued. "While you're in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."_**

"Strike up a friendly conversation…" Frisk echoed Toriel's words. Mini's head shot up.

" _Friendly conversation…?_ " The kid repeated, not understanding.

Frisk blinked and shook their head. "Forget I said anything. Come on, I'll help you with jumping if your leg hurts too much."

Mini stared at Frisk even as the colorless being helped them up to their feet. Papyrus was looking at the snow, jumping back to attention when Mini coughed.

"ARE YOU READY TO COME WITH ME NOW?"

" _…_ " Mini didn't answer, their feet beginning to move forward, their arm slipping from Frisk's grip, their steps speeding to a quick walk and then to a run.

Frisk tried to call out, but stopped themselves. Mini was the one calling the shots, and Frisk was the one to advice it, so if fighting back was their choice… Frisk wouldn't stop them.

They could almost feel Chara's dismay.

Papyrus, on the other side, took a step back in surprise. Mini jumped at the skeleton and nearly caused him to topple back when they wrapped their arms around his armor over his hipbones.

Frisk's jaw fell.

The skeleton steadied himself and placed his gloved hand on the mound of brown hair. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

" _Hugging you…_ " Mini answered. " _Not good at friendly conversations… no fighting… just let me go… We… we can still be friends…_ "

That made Papyrus freeze. "FRIENDS?"

Mini looked up to him and nodded. " _We played together, shared a nice cream, you made me spaghetti… that's what friends do, no?_ "

The skeleton looked lost but then he slowly nodded and Frisk watched as Mini's SOUL pinged, switching back to red and slowly returned into the kid's body.

The fog dissipated.

The FIGHT was over.

Anticlimactic.

Suddenly the colorless being was filled with rage.

That was it? A hug and a few words and just like that Papyrus stopped fighting? The kid managed to stop the skeleton that had made them pass out so many times he actually took pity of them and asked them if they wanted to not fight.

Frisk never got through Papyrus and Mini got past him just like that? Without suffering as much as they did?

They clutched their chest as their rage went wild but another feeling bubbled and clogged their throat and burned their eyes.

Humiliation.

In the original journey, Frisk tried so hard to get past monsters and to just survive. And Mini… just blinked and had Snowdin eating from their palm. Did they even die? Did they even understand the meaning of dying in this cursed place?

Frisk fought against the tears rising and spilling over their cheeks, the colorless drops disappearing in the air.

Was it really that simple? Had their suffering been for nothing? If they actually sought the monsters' help, would they had died less? Would they had actually enjoyed their journey?

Were they just worthless? Not worthy of sparing or helping? Only able to be seen as a menace or an annoyance?

Frisk fell onto their knees, staring at the snow that was darker than them.

Colorless. Worthless. In a coma because of a stupid hit to the head. Nearly caused Chara to die.

Why were they even alive? To witness how much of a failure they were?

" _Dee?_ " Frisk looked up to see Mini hover over them, worry and fear swirling in their brown orbs. " _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ "

Frisk shook their head. Mini relaxed and then smiled softly, bending to hug their shoulders. " _We did it… got through him…_ "

Frisk felt the burning in their throat begin and swallowed heavily. Placing a hand on the small head. "That… that you did…" Their words sounded hollow.

Mini hummed and then released them and raised a bulky looking phone. " _Papyrus gave me his phone number…_ "

That phone wasn't there before.

"Where… where did you get that phone?"

" _Mom gave it to me,_ " Mini replied and then grinned and gestured to their shoulder, now unblemished under the rip. " _Papyrus healed me._ "

"That's good," Frisk muttered. "So what now?"

" _… Forward?_ " Mini asked, the fear still there. " _Papyrus told me… to be careful of Undyne… the one Monster Kid… talked about. Who beats bad people…_ "

The kid shook.

"Hey, hey, hey, you managed to get through Papyrus," Frisk patted the small back. "We'll get through her as well, don't worry." They stood up and helped Mini up. "Let's get going."

Mini nodded and clutched their arm, the two beginning to walk. " _…Thank you._ "

Frisk's chest tightened and their eyes burned. "What… what for?"

Mini shrugged. " _You save me… guide me… help me… like an older sibling…_ "

Frisk's mouth curled up despite them wanting to cry. They weren't anything like that… they were just a hindrance. The kid didn't need their help. They were doing so well on their own…

What use was Frisk for?

" _Thank you, Dee,_ " Mini said again, hugging Frisk's arm tightly. _"Thank you, big sib._ "

Frisk exhaled a sob, clasping a hand over their mouth.

Their surroundings turned darker, switching from blue to purple.

The distant noise of rushing water overpowered the sound of Frisk's tears.

Mini, silent for now, moved to hug Frisk's middle, burying their face in the red sweater. " _Let's go, big sib…_ "

Frisk's hands held the small form and the colorless being exhaled shakily. "Of course, kiddo…

Of course…"

Waterfall awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... that's one way of ending the fight.  
> next up: waterfall.  
> And this marks the end of the sixty-sixth installment. if you have any criticism or anything to add, i would be happy to hear them.  
> please read and review so i could do better or be happy that people enjoy my writings ^^  
> p.s. for those who didn't understand.  
> 'Something written' - Frisk's written words.  
> Something in italics - is frisk talking to chara in their head.  
> *something in italics - is chara talking.  
> something in bold - Void talking.  
> _something in bold_ - flashback.


End file.
